MAKE DESTINY PART I
by the ereaser
Summary: Saya author baru, juga ngetiknya make hape, jadi harap maklum. Disini naruto memiliki saudara kembar menma yang dikenal dengan child prophecy. Naruto akan membuat takdirnya sendiri, so selamat membaca. Dark naruto, sharingan, mangekyou, Yin yang release (chp. 1 - 9 penuh typo, butuh perbaikan) chap 38 up...
1. Chapter 1

MaTitle : Naruto : Make destiny part I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

Make destiny

Proulogue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut kuning dengan model jabrik sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung kepala paling pojok kearah barat dari 4 patung wajah besar terpajang di tebing tinggi di desa itu.

Desa itu adalah desa konohagakure no sato dengan penduduk terbesar dan ninja terkuat didunia shinobi rata rata berasal dari konohagakure no sato. Hal inilah yang mendasari konohagakure menjadi desa terkuat dari yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi.

Ada lima negara besar ninja saat ini, negara api, air, angin, petir dan tanah. Masing masing memiliki desa terkuat perwakilan terkuat. Konohagakure adalah perwakilan dari negara api. Konohagakure no aato memiliki kekuatan ninja dengan mayoritas memiliki kekuatan api dan memiliki berbagai clan dan kekkai genkai doujutsu yng hanya ada pada konohagakure.

Desa ini merupakan dengan julukan desa tersembunyi karena letaknya yang tertutup hutan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan kasat mata. Hutan yang luas merupakan hutan ciptaan dari legenda salah satu pendiri konohagakure no sato, hashirama senju.

Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan bisa memciptakan pohon lengkap dengan daunnya atau disebut mokuton. Dengan mokutonnya dia dengan mudah menciptakan hutan dan bangunan bangunan yang ada dikonohagakure. Dia juga adalah pemimpin pertama konohagakure no sato dengan gelar shodai hokage. Gelar lainnya yang didapatkan dari dunia shinoni adalah kami no shinobi.

Legenda pendirilainnya yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah hantu uchiha, uchiha madara. Di dengan kekuatan sharingan dan mangekyou sharingan menjadi terror dunia shinobi. Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi saat itu yang dapat mengalahkan uchiha madara. Kemudian clan uchiha dan clan senju dikenal sebagai dua clan terkuat dikonohagakure no sato.

Sudah beberapa generasi dikonohagakure berlalu, sejak generasi shodai hokage atau hokage pertama dan kini adalah generasi yondaime hokage atau hokage ke 4. Sudah sekitar 100 tahun berlalu dari era hashirama senju sampai saat ini.

Kini minato namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin konohagakure sebagai yondaime hokage. Dia adalah murid dari salah satu legenda sanin jiraiya the sannin. SS rank pertama dengan gelar kirroi sekko setelah membantai 1000 pasukan iwa seorang diri.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya menjadi hokage karena dia masih terlalu muda pada saat menjabat hokage, baru 22 tahun. Tapi semua berubah saat tragedi kyubi dikonohagakure nosato 5 tahun lalu. Dia menyegel kyubi pada salah satu anaknya dari anak kembarnya bersama uzumaki kushina the red head habenaro.

Dia menggunakan shiki fujin untuk menyegel kyubi dengan merelakan nyawanya. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi, shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya. Dia hanya mengambil chakranya 90 % dan umurnya selama 5 tahun. Hal ini membuatnya semakin disegani didunia shinobi dengan gelarnya kami no shinobi.

Bocah blonde 7 tahun itu menatap kearah tengah desa dengan tatapan datar. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi menandakan kesendirian dan kesepiannya. Dia adalah naruto namikaze kembaran dari jinjuriki kyubi menma namikaze.

Namikaz naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang daro orang tuanya, semua mengabaikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh atau ingin bersamanya. Namun dia masih mengerti karena kakak kembarnya itu memiliki kyubi makanya dia siperlakukan berbeda sebagai jinjuriki atau kekuatan manusia teranianya.

Namun semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak pernah ada lagi yang bersamanya. Semua hanya pada menma seorang. Ini dikarnakan karena ramalan bodoh dari seorang jiraiya yang mengatakan menma adalah child of prophecy. Dia juga mengaktifkan kekuatan yang mengerikan yaitu mokuton.

Saat itu juga menma dijadikan namikaze senju karena dia memiliki mokuton. Menma mengaktifkan chakranya sejak tahun lalu membuat naruto terasing jauh dan semakin jauh. Bahkan pada saat ultahnya juga yang tertulis di kue hanyalah nma menma seorang padahal ultah merekasama.

Naruto memiliki IQ yang luar biasa diimbangi dengan stamina monster. Regenarasi tubuh cepat dan kekuatan fisik super, hanya itu yang dia punya namun tidak ada yang tau tentng itu. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya dalam dalam dirinya dan menjadi pribadi dingin dan penyendiri.

Setiap hari menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan membaca buku buku shinobi dan gulungan gulungan peninggalan terdahulu. Dia sangat menyukai membaca apapun yang bersifat kekuatan. Entah atas alasan apa dia semakin hari semakin menyukainya dan semakin menyukai kekuatan.

Semua berubah dalam kehidapannya setelah munculnya seseorang, seseorang yang mengakuinya, mengajarinya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Mata bocah 7 tahun itu lalu berubah, bola matanya menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe berkibar

**Flashback**

**3 tahun yang lalu dia berlari kearah hutan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia berlari dengan kekecewaan kuat didadanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia menanrikan hati ini karena dia akan dinyatakan sebagai calon clan head dari namikaze clan karena dia adalah saudara tertua. Namun hasilnya salah, adik kembarnya yang menjadi calon ketua clan namikaze menggantikan naruto. Dia sangat kecewa pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya padahal mereka telah menjanjikannya padanya.**

**Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan setelah kecapaian berlari. **

**"Hello litle one" ucap seorang dari belakan naruto. Naeuto menatapnya dan melihat sorang berpakaian anbu tanpa topeng. Dia memilki mata merah dengan 3 tomoe rambut pendek jabrik. Tinggi sekitar 175 cm**

**"Ada apa crow san?" Tanya naruto sedih mengenalinya**

**"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya sianbu**

**"Hai... Saya merasakan sesuatu yang sama jika kau manjaga menma?" Ucap polos naruto**

**'Dia sensorik.. Menarik' pikir anbu crow itu**

**"Kenapa kau disini little one?" Tanya anbu itu**

**"Hiks.. Ano.. Hiks..tousan.. Hiks.." Ucap naruto mulai memangis. Anbu itu menghamoiri dan memeluk naruto.**

**"Jangan menangis dihari ulang tahunmu" ucap sianbu menenangkan naruto dengn mengusap usap kepalanya.**

**"Hiks.. Cuma menma yang.. Hiks punya kado.. Saya .. Hiks.. Tidakunya apa apa" ucap naruto sedih. Anbu itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto dengan sharingan 3 tomoenya**

**"Saya akan memberikanmu kado.. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya anbu itu kembali**

**"Apapun yang kumau?" Tanya balik naruto mulai menghua air matanya**

**"Apapun itu" ucap sianbu dengan senyum**

**"Aku mau mata merah sepertimu ni san, jadi saya bis menjadi adik ni san" ucap naruto membuat anbu itu shok**

**"Kenapa kau mau mata merah menakutkan dan mau jadi adikku?" Tnya sianbu balik**

**"Saya merasakan cool jika punya mata seperti itu, dan saya merasa hangat disampingmu ni san, lebih hangan dibanding sama tou sama atau ka sama" ucap naruto sedih dan menunduk**

**'Saya juga naruto kun.. Tapi.. Oh.. Mungkin akan berhasil mengingat kau memiliki generasi super melebihi jinjuuriki' pikir si anbu**

**"Hum.. Baik, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap sianbu**

**"Apa itu ni san? " Jawab polos 4 tahun naruto.**

**"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau memiliki mata ini sampai kau benar benar menguasainya dengan baik" ucap sianbu**

**"Kenapa ?" Tanya naruto**

**"Karena.. Ini disebut sharingan dan banyak orang yang memburunya. Jika kau lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi matamu, maka matamu akan diambil dn kau kan buta untuk selamanya" ucap sianbu kembali dan naruto mengangguk**

**"Ok.. Kita harus ketempatku untuk melakukan blood ritual" ucap sianbu**

**End**

Itulah kenangannya bersama sosok yang dianggapnya kakak itu. Orang yang memberikan darahnya agar ia memiliki sharingan, kekuatan yang menghebohkan dunia.

Sejak saat itu, 2 minggu kemudian barulah naruto siuman setelah melakukan blood ritual. Naruto pun tau kalau nama anbu itu adalah shisui uchiha. Dia mulai melewati hari hari bersama shisui dengan naruto mulai dilatih oleh shisui karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin melatihnya.

Hari hari berlari dengan ceria untuk naruto bersama shisui. Sisui melatih naruto dengan baik sejak saat itu. Pada umur 4 tahun naruto itu, shisui melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar bahkn untuk seorang uzumaki murni. Naruto yang berumur 4 tahun memiliki chakra reserve yang setara junin.

Saat itu juga shisui meminta izin kepada yondaime untuk melatih naruto secara pribadi. Dia tidak mengatakan pada yondaime tentang naruto yang sudah diberikan darahnya. Dia tidak sedikitpun menyinggung tentang hal, dia memutuskan merahasiakannya pada semua. Yondaime tentu saja memberinya izin untuk melatih naruto karena dia ingin berkonsentraai pada menma. Dengan dia melatih naruto maka menma akan mendapatkan waktu penuh dari ayahnya.

Shisui memberikan latihan full pada naruto setelah dia mendapatkan izin dari yondaime. Dia memulai melatih naruto dengan latihan fisik untuk melatih tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, latihan yang shisui terapkan dari pertama dan hari hari berikutnya semakin keras.

Pada saat naruto berumur 5 tahun, naruto telah mengaktifkan chakranya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu shisui merasa tersentak kaget merasakan chakra naruto yang sudah setara dengannya. Dia sudah setara high junin. Shisui tidak tau apa yang terjadi seenarnya, tapi dia tidak mau naruto kehilangan kesempatan menguasai chakranya.

Dia mengajarkan naruto tekhnik hebat untuk mempercepat latihannya, yaitu kage bunshin. Kinjutsu yang Naruto menguasainya dengan pertama mencoba menciptakan 20 bunshin langsung.

Dia mulai mengajarkan naruto tetang chakra control dan naruto mempelajarinya dengan baik. Tapi disisi lain sangat susah mengontrol chakra yang monsterius itu dengan uaia yang baru 5 tahun. Dengan kage bunshin dia kemudian melatih chakra controlnya, dan dia juga terus berlatih dengan membaca gulungan fuinjutsu di namikaze clan labrirary. Sejak saat itu juga dia mulai mempelajari fuinjutsu.

Dia diberikan grafity seal oleh shisui 6 bulan setelah naruto memulai latihan chakra control sekaligus taijutsu style. Shiaui mengeajri taijutsu style uchiha clan sedang clone naruto mempelajari gulungan taijutsu dari namikaze dan uzumaki clan. Terget naruto adalah menggabungkannya menjadi taijutsunya sendiri.

END

Maaf banyak kesalahan tulisan, ngetiknya mke hp. pease review


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Training

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berumur 6 tahun dengan taijutsu gabungannya yang belum ia sempurnakan. Shisui sedikit bangga pada naruto namun juga sedikit kecewa.

**Flashback**

Naruto dan shisui berada di training ground 21 tempatnya biasa berlatiih, berdiri berhadap hadapan

"Naruto.. Aku Bangga padamu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada taijutsumu, namun aku kecewa karena kau tidak serius melatih control chakramu" ucap shisui sedikit penekanan membuat naruto 6 tahun menunduk

"Maaf.. Sensei" ucap naruto dengan sedih. Ia sangat tidak menyukai latihan pengendalian chakra yang baginya sangat membosankan itu dan lebih memilih untuk latihan fisik saja.

"Maaf tidak akan menjadi kunci menyekesaikan masalahmu, kerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah itu kuncinya." ucap shisui dengan senyum membuat naruto kembali ceria. Dia tau sensei terbaiknya itu adalah tidak mungkin marah padanya.

Shisui maju kehadapan naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dannternyata secarik kertas putih

"Naruto ambil ini" ucapnya dan naruto mengambilnya.

"Kertas chakra?" Tanya naruto. Naruto mengetahui itu setelah dia membaca di perpustakaan konoha saat dia berumur 4 tahun.

"Hai.. Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik rupanya. Baiklah... kau pasti mengetahui kegunaannya" ucap sisui dengan lembut

"Hai.. Untuk mengetahui elemen pastinya. Setiap orang memiliki element satu, namun ada juga yang memiliki dua primari element. Namun dengan latihan keras rutin dalam waktu lama kita bisa melatih memunculkan element menjadi bertamabah. Menurut cerita rikudo sannin memiliki 5 element karena rinnegannya" jawab simple naruto dengan sedikit senyum

"Kau sungguh genius. Alirkan chakramu kekertas itu, jika kertasnya terbakar maka elementmu api. Jika mengkerut maka elementmu liatrik, jika basah maka elementmu air. Jika terpotong maka elementmu angin dan jika menjadi potongan kecil atau debu maka elemntmu adalah api. Lakukan" ucap sishui memerintahkan naruto. Naruo mengangguk dan melakukannya.

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah luar biasa pada pikiran sishui. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah kejadianseperti itu. Sisui melebarkan matanya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar tak kala mengetahui element naruto. Kertasnya terbagi 2. Bagian pertama mengkerut, sedangkan bagian kedua langsung meleh menjadi air. Tidak berhenti di situ, bagian yang mengkerut berubah menjadi Api.

'Menarik... Memiliki dua element utama' pikir senyum shisui. 'Dan sebuah eleman kedua... ' Lanjutnya sesikit terkejut.

"Wow.. Ni san.. Lihat aku memiliki 2 element utama tebayouo " ungkap Naruto dengan senyum menatap Shisui yang mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya "aku akan menjadi ninja terkuat dattebayou" laanjut Naruto dengan melompat lompat di hadapan shisui.

"Kau benar kalau kau memiliki dua elemen utama, tapi kau juga memiliki elemen tambahan yaitu Katon, sebagai elemen keduamu" jawab Shisui.

"Maksudmu? Bukannya aku sudah memiliki elemen kedua, air?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki elemen kedua mereka setelah melakukan latihan panjang. Contohnya Kakashi Hatake yang memiliki 4 elemen, sedangkan elemen utamanya adalah Petir. Elemen ada yang bersifat primary ( utama ) dan kedua yaitu secondary (pelengkap / subtitusi). Elemen primary sangat kuat, dan elemen secondary, lebih bersifat terbatas, tapi cukup kuat." Jelas Shisui.

"Jadi aku memiliki tiga elemen tebayou.." Gumam Naruto dan dijawab anggukan Shisui. "Yatta.. Aku akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah Tebayou... " Ikrar bahagia bocah itu.

"Belum sekarang, perjalananmu masih panjang Naruto kun.. dan semakin berat pastinya. Kau harus menguasai ke 2 elemnt utamamu dengan baik jika tidak, maka tidak ada gunanya. Apa gunannya chakra melimpah dengan 2 element tapi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dan mengendalikannya" jelas shisui. "Setelah kau menguasai elemen utamamu barulah kau akan berpindah ke elemen keduamu. Kurasa tidak akan sulit seperti elemen utamamu" lanjutnya

"Hai.. Aku akan bekerja keras dari sebelumnya sensei" jawab naruto membuat sang sensei cuma bisa tersenyum melihat semangat pantang menyerah murid yang dianggap adik itu

"Ok, tapi mulai sekarang fokus pada pengendalian chakramu. Dengar dan dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik, aku akan melatihmu dengan jutsu jika kau sudah menguasai teknim berjalan sempurna diatas air.. Mengerti?" Tanya shisui dan naruto mengangguk lalu memberikan grinnya. 'Katon yah.. Kurasa tubuhnya akan menerima dengan baik chakra Uchiha.. ' Pikir si Uchiha penasaran

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memiliki element katon yang kuat dilihat dari terbakarnya kertas chakra itu dan begitu juga element elemen Raiton yang kuat. Chakra control Naruto saat itu barulah mencapai berjalan di atas air, dan dia menciptakan bunshin untuk membantunya 10 untuk chakra control, 10 untuk fuinjutsu, masing masing 20 untuk memperlajari tiap tiap element yang ia miliki, 10 taujutsu dan 10 kenjutsu sebagai latihan tambahannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri meningkatkan kecepatannya dengan 20 kg GS yang ia pasang pada tiap tubuhnya. Latihan itu membuatnya bahkan hampir mati karena kehabisan chakra tiap harinya.

Selama 2 bulan, naruto berhasil menguasai 50% chakra control berjalan di air. Sangat susah memiliki control dengan chakra yang menggunung. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk nelanjutkan latihannya. Dia membuktikan bahwa dengan chakra controlnya, ia bisa membuat ninjutsu mengerikan suatu saat nanti.

shisui mengaktifkan MS setelah sekian lama baru aktif kembali. MS adalah tekhnik terkuat sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh madara uchiha, dan kini shisui orang ke 3 setelah madara dan izuna.

Sejak saat itu juga dia diangkat menjadi anbu capt langsung karena mengekyounya. Naruto jarang berlatih lagi dengan shisui karena kesibukannya di anbu departemen.

Naruto mulai membaca scrol di rumah shisui tentang kemampuan umum yang dimiliki oleh mangekyou sharingan. Ada 3 kemampuan mangekyou yaitu tsokuyomi dimana genjutsu ruang dan waktu. Amaterasu api abadi hitam yang membakar selama 7 hari 7 malam dan terakhir kekuatan yang sangat susah diaktifkan, penggabungan dari dua kekuatan mangekyou sasano'o

Naruto juga tau efek dari MS yaitu kebutaan, karena itu dia sering memperingati shisui tentang mangekyou sharingannya. Shisui sangat senang merasakan adik kecilnya itu bisa memperhatikan kakaknya itu.

Latihan naruto dalam satu tahun adalah meningkatkan kemampuan dari kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Menciptakan clone tiap hari untuk control dan penguasaan elemntnya. Dia juga sangat suka pada Raitonnya. Ia membaca di perpustakaan bahwa raiton adalah elemen kuat dan jarang di konoha dan. Elemen yang sifatnya memotong super ekstrim, mampi mengalahkan elemen apa saja, kecuali Futon . Dengan chakra control yang baik, ia bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Raiton sesuka hatinya.

Disisi fuinjutsu, perkembangannya diatas rata rata. Darah uzumaki mengalir keras ditubuhnya dengan menguasai 3 level dalam 1 tahun dan kini dia masuk level 4. Dia semangat mempekajari fuinjutsu karena tekhnin hiraisin sang ayah akan bisa dikuasai saat masuk level 7. Dia juga mulai mempelajari tekhnik rasengan sejak 6 bulan lalu. Dan dalam 6 bulan, 6 tahun stengah naruto hampir sempurna menguasai rasengan milik ayahnya itu.

Untuk Suitonnya, ia warisi dari darah Uzumaki. Ibunya memiliki elemen ini, tapi tidak pernah ia gunakan. Suitonnya cukup kuat, meski tidak sekuat Raitonnya. Ia tidak bisa menciptakan air dari sekitarnya, tapi bisa menciptakan Air dalam jumlah besar dari tubuhnya. Cukup mengagumkan.

Katon, dia berharap bisa melakukan jutsu seperti katon shisui, namuan sangat susah untuk melakukannya di karenakan shisui belum mengajarinya. Ia juga membaca tentang tekhnik penggabungan elemen seperti kekkai genkai atau kekkau totai. Dalam hal ini, Naruto terus mencari dan mencari cara untuk menciptakan tekhnink penggabungan element.

**Flashback**

Naruto berada dihadapan sang ayah yang sedang mengerjakan paper worknya.

"Tou sama.. Aku min"-

"Jangan sekarang naruto.. Aku sedang sibuk tidak bisa melatihmu" ucap minato menyueki naruto

'Kalau saja menma, pasti dia akan langsung setuju' pikir naruto

"Tou sama.. Aku bukan ingin itu, aku ingin masuk di perpustakaan kage untuk membaca kalau bisa" tanya naruto sopan

"Apa kau suduah menjadi seorang hokage?" Tanya minato tanpa melihatnya

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membaca, 1 hari saja tou sama" ucap naruto merengek memohon dihadapan minato

"Hm.. Baiklah.. 3 jam.. Sana masuk" ucap minato agak cuek masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Thanks tou sama.. " Jawab pelan naruto dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Terdapat puluhan scroll dengan 10 lemari besar didalam perpustakaan luas itu.

Kage busnhin no jutsu

Muncul 20 bunshin naruto dan langaung menyebar kesegala penjuru arah. Naruto memiliki daya ingat tinggi akan apa yang ia baca. Dia juga tidak tau, tapi jika dia membaca sesuatu dua kali, maka ingatan itu akan melekat penuh

Naruto mengambil gulungan kage dan membuakanya. Ternyata gulungan itu berisi semua jutsu jutsu andalan hokage dari pendahulu

'Rupanya kage bunshin milik Nidaime' pikir naruro mengetahui kage bunshin milik nidaime. Dia mencopy semua jutsu hokage mulai dari pertama sampai ke 2. Untuk yang ketiga, dia tau sandaime memiliki katon dan doton. Naruto membaca semua jutsu katon dan suiton untuk ia hafalkan. Dari ingatannya juga ia memiliki catatan tentang Raiton yang pernah di miliki oleh Sakumo Hatake, sang White Fang dari Konoha.

Dia lalu pulang setelah 3 jam sesuai janji sang ayah dan langsung menyalin ulang informasi yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Dia menyalin ulang jutsu hokage di scroll besar yang ia berikan segel darah dan chakra signaturenya. Untuk informasi lainnya dia tulis di sebuah buku kecil yang merupakan rangkuman

**End**

Begitulah cara naruto mengumpulkan informasi. Dia harus merengek bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah ia lakukan. Setelah dia membaca gulungan maka dia akan pulang ke rumah langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mencatat ulang semua apa yang ia dapatkan.

**Flaahback**

Keesokan harinya, naruto bertemu dengan shisui di tenmpat latihannya. Ini sudah 7 bulan sejak shisui menjadi capt anbu. Mereka berada di rumah shisui tepatnya di kamar tamu

"Jadi shisui ni? Bagaimana kehidupan di anbu? Tanya naruto penasran

"Menarik namun sibuk dengan mengatur anggota untuk misi, jadwal latihan dan lain sebagainya" jawab sishui dengansedikit kesal mengeluh akan padatnya waktu sehingga tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama naruto.

"Hum.. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi anbu" ucap naruto dengan serius menatap shisui

"Kenapa?" Tanya shisui

"Karena aku mau jadi diatas anbu agar dapat melindungi ni san dan membantu ni san disetiap tugas ni san." jawab polos naruto dengan senyum. Shisui hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat adiknya yang sudah tumbuh itu.

"Itu will of fire.. Kekuatan dari melindungi, itulah yang harus dimiliki oleh seluruh shinobi di dunia" jelas shisui

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak suka berada di uchiha compound?" Tanya shisui.

"Karena kau akan susah bertemu denganku" jawab naruto penih semangat. Shisui hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Hahhhaha.. Mungkin.. Tapi.. Uchiha clan adalah clan arrogant dengan sharingannya, menganggap sharingan adalah segalanya. Memang sharingan sangat kuat, tapi itu adalah alat dan jika kau ingin memiliki kekuatan itu kau harus mengendalikannya" ucap shisui dengan senyum naruto mendengarkn dengan baik perkataan shiaui itu

"Oh.. Seperti chakraku yang besar kan sensei, chakraku besar karena itu saya harus memiliki control yang bagus" ucap naruto dengan polos

"Kau benar.. Sekarang.. Aku rasa chakramu sama seorang chunin fresh, sekitar low chunin lah atau high genin. Tapi controlmu masih mid chunin. Kalau kau mau jadi monster dalam ninjutsu, maka controlmu harus pada level 3 dan chakramu adalah 1.. Itu kuncinya" ucap shisui dan naruto mengangguk

"Ah.. Naruto kun.. Aku membaca sejarah klan uzumaki di perpustakaan konoha kemarin. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa klanmu adalah kerabat jauh dari senju klan karena kalian memiliki persamaan jumlah chakra dan kekuatan tubuh. Aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang kemampuan regenarasi tubuhmu hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh shodaime hokage.. "Shisui berhenti sejenak menatap kearah naruto yang memperhatikan sangat serius.

"Jika uchiha bergabung dengan senju maka akan menciptakan doujutsu baru menurut apa yang ada di monumen uchiha. Karena itu aku berpikir mungkin dengan menggabungkan DNA mu dan uchiha mungkin akan menciptakan sesuatu yang baru" ucap shisui dan naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau berpikir untuk menjadikan diriku bahan percobaan ni san?" Tanya naruto membuat shisui salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begitu baka... Ti-tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu, pada adikku sen"-

"Aku mau sensei... " Potong naruto membuat shisui menganga tak percaya dengan keputusan yang naruto buat.

"Naruto.. Ini bukanlah sebuah permainan... Aku tidak mungkin membahayakanmu dengan melakukannya.. " Ucap shok shisui.

"Melakukan apa? Penggabungan DNA?" Tanya naruto dan shisui mengangguk.

"Hai.. Zaman dulu, klan uchiha memiliki banyak musuh dan jumlah anggota yang sangat sedikit. Mereka melakukan blood ritual dengan harapan orang yang menerima darah dan chakra seorang uchiha akan memiliki kemungkinan membangkitkan sharingan. Tapi semua gagal, tidak ada satu pun yang selamat dari kejadian itu" ucap shisui menjelaskan sangat serius.

"Kau tau... Aku sudah mempercayaimu dengan hidupku ni san" ucap naruto dan shisui menatapnya penasaran. "Bukankah begitu juga seharusnya? Kau juga harus mempercayaiku bahwa aku bisa.. Aku memiliki kemampuan regenerasi kuat, jadi aku pasti bisa tebayou" lanjut naruto penuh keyakinan dari kedua matanya. Shisui agak melebarkan matanya kemudian menarik napas yang dalam. 'Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan bantuan DNA hashirama sama yang kumiliki dari penemuanku di misi terakhir di markas sannin gila itu... Yah.. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa naruto kun.. Aku sangat yakin' pikir shisui tersenyum menatap naruto lalu mengangguk

"Oh ya ototo, kita akan melakukan itu malam ini juga karena , aku dan itachi memiliki misi spesial diluar konoha, munkin selama beberapa bulan kita tidak akan bertemu. Fokuskan latihanmu pada chakra control, ingat dalam 5 bulan ini kau harus menguasai chakra control kunai blance dan chakra control berjalan diatas air terjun maka saya akan memberikanmu kado terindah selama hidupmu" ucap shisui dengan senyum membuat naruto semangat

"Yosh.. Saya akan melakukannya sensei, believe it" ucap naruto semangat

**End**

Selesai juga chapter dua..

Saya sudah menyiapkan sampai dengan chapter 20 dan siap diluncurkan. Sekitar 2000 k lebih untuk word pada tiap episode yang sudah saya siapkan. Diotak saya ada segudang ide tentang final ending dari fic saya ini. Tinggal tunggu review sebagai penyemangat agar bisa diupdate kembali sampai chapter berikutnya.

Piss...(Maaf banyak kesalahan pengetikan)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Training part 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 bulan berlalu dengan cepat bagi naruto tapi tidak dengan penderitaan latihannya. Selama 5 bulan dia menggunakan 100 clone pada bulan pertama dan kini dia menggunakan 500 clone untuk latihannya. Naruto berusia hampir 7 tahun minus stengah bulan dengan chakra control dan kini sudah menguasai kunai balance. Naruto menuju ke air terjun di belakang desa untuk melakukan latihan chakra control berjalan di atas air terjun.

Dia juga teris menyempurakan taijutsu style baru yang dia ciptakan sendiri berdasarkan penggabungn beberapa style. Naruto sudah mulai memperlajarinya selama beberap bulan terakhir meskipun maaih terlalu jauh dari tahap sempurna. Naruto bersemangat dalam tiap latihannya.

Latihan keras selama 18 jam perhari dan sissanya untuk istrahat membuat naruto memiliki stamina yang sangat ekstrim dibanding sebelumnya. Dengan memaksakn diri pada batasnya hingga dia benar benar mengetahui limit dari staminanya kini 18 jam perhari dan setelah itu dia akan mengalami keletihan.

Naruto juga mulai beberapa bulan lalu mempelajari tentang kenjutsu style. Naruto menggunakan katana seperti katana anbu. Naruto mencury style dari perpustakaan konoha saat kushina dan minato sibuk melatih menma.

Naruto juga kini selesai merampukan makalah tentang proyek elemnt dari data data yang ia kumpulkan dengan berbagai jenis sumber.

**Flashback**

**"Buku tentang bagaimana jutsu itu ada dan prinsip kerja chakra. Saya sudah tau prinsip kerja handseal dari buku yang kubaca 4 bulan lalu. Sekarang tentang perubahan chakra**

**'Perubahan Chakra adalah bentuk lanjutan dari kontrol chakra. Hal Ini memerlukan chakra yg berbasis sifat alam, dan mengubah sifat dan karakteristik dari chakra. Perubahan Chakra adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang diperlukan untuk menciptakan suatu teknik, yg satunya adalah perubahan bentuk. Beberapa Shinobi dapat menggunakan keduanya yaitu manipulasi bentuk dan manipulasi chakra.**

**Ada lima tipe elemen dasar di mana sifat chakra dapat diubah, yang disebut Lima Elemen Perubahan Chakra. Kelima jenis ini juga disebut elemen dan tidak hanya asal-usul nama-nama Lima Negara Besar Shinobi, tetapi juga dasar dari semua ninjutsu Elemen. KeLima sifat dasar semua terhubung satu sama lain dalam suatu lingkaran, masing-masing lebih lemah dari satu dan lebih kuat dari yang lain. **

**Unsur-unsur ini memungkinkan ninjutsu elemen yang akan dilakukan: **

**\- Api (****火****, Hi) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk menggunakan elemen Api (****火遁****, Katon), yang kuat melawan angin tapi lemah terhadap air. **

**\- Angin (****風****, Kaze) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk Elemen Angin (****風遁****, futon), yang kuat terhadap petir tapi lemah terhadap Api. **

**\- Petir (****雷****, Kaminari) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk menggunakan elemen petir (****雷遁****, Raiton), yang kuat terhadap tanah, tetapi lemah terhadap angin. **

**\- Tanah (****土****, Tsuchi) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk Elemen Tanah (****土遁****, Doton), yang kuat terhadap air tapi lemah terhadap Petir. **

**\- Air (****水****, Mizu) basis cakra memungkinkan untuk Penggunaan elemen Air (****水遁****, Suiton), yang kuat terhadap api tetapi lemah terhadap Tanah. **

**Pada dasarnya, ini bekerja jika teknik unsur dilakukan pada tingkat yang sama, maka yang bersifat kuat, itulah teknik akan menang. Namun, suatu teknik dengan sifat lemah dapat mengalahkan teknik sifat lebih kuat jika teknik tersebut tingkatnya lebih tinggi, misalnya teknik yang hanya menggunakan elemen air tidak dapat memadamkan teknik api yg dicampur dgn elemen angin.**

**Untuk hubungan antara sifat chakra, ada prinsip yang dikenal sebagai menyeimbangkan (****相殺****, Sosai). Prinsip ini menyatakan bahwa dua teknik dari sifat yang sama akan membatalkan satu sama lain jika jumlah chakra yg sama dimasukkan ke dalamnya.**

**Secara umum, setiap orang memiliki chakra yang memiliki cenderung mengarah terhadap salah satu elemen, karakteristik ini tampaknya diwariskan secara genetik, karena suatu klan kadang-kadang punya elemen yang sama. Sebagian besar anggota klan Uchiha, misalnya, memiliki kecenderungan terhadap elemen Api. Untuk mengetahui elemen yg dimiliki seseorang, potongan kertas yang dibuat dari jenis pohon khusus (yang ditanam dan diberi makan dengan chakra) dapat digunakan yang akan bereaksi dgn chakra seseorang.**

**Kecenderungan sifat chakra ini membuat seseorang lebih mudah untuk belajar membuat dan mengendalikan sifat tersebut, meskipun dengan proses ini biasanya akan mencapai tahun-tahunan. Shinobi tidak terbatas pada sifat chakra yg mereka miliki. Meskipun Pada saat mereka mencapai peringkat Jonin, shinobi paling tidak menguasai dua elemen.**

**Karena kesulitan menguasai elemen dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajarinya sangat lama, hampir tidak mungkin bagi satu orang untuk menguasai semua lima elemen dasar melalui metode alami. Namun, mereka yang memiliki Rinnegan atau Bashosen dapat menggunakan semua kelima elemen.**

**Selain lima jenis elemen dasar, ada beberapa elemen gabungan. Dengan menggunakan lebih dari satu elemen dasar secara bersamaan, seseorang dapat membuat elemen baru sifat yang unik, dan disebut sebagai "Elemen Gabungan". Melakukan hal ini memerlukan kemampuan khusus dan kemampuan tersebut jarang terlihat di luar sebuah kekkei genkai atau kekkei Tota. Sejauh ini, empat belas elemen gabungan telah ditunjukkan:**

**¤ Elemen Es (****氷****, Kori), digunakan oleh klan Yuki, diciptakan dengan elemen Air dan angin. Elemen ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Es (****氷遁****, Hyoton). Elemen ini Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**Ninja Yukigakure mampu menggunakan berbagai jenis Elemen Es, dengan membuat teknik dgn es atau salju yang sudah ada.**

**¤ Elemen Kayu (****木****, Ki), digunakan oleh hashirama swnju dengan gabungan tanah dan air.**

**¤ Elemen Lava (****溶岩****, Yogan), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan elemen Api dan Tanah. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan Ninjutsu elemen Lava (****熔遁****; ****溶遁****,, Yoton). Yonbi dan Roshi menggunakannya melalui Keterampilan Bijuu, dan ada juga melalui Genkai kekkei.**

**Hal ini tersirat bahwa dua cara penulisan elemen in (****熔遁****; ****溶遁****) yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka dibuat dgn cara berbeda. Mereka diaktifkan sekitar dan berganti-ganti pada seluruh plot, dengan karakter Iwagakure dan Kumogakure menggunakan kanji "****熔****" dan karakter Kirigakure menggunakan kanji "****溶****". Namun, tujuan sebenarnya dari perbedaan ini tidak diketahui.**

**¤ Elemen Crystal (****結晶****, Kessho), digunakan dengan menggabunggan tanah petir dan air.**

**¤ Elemen Badai (****嵐****,, Arashi), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan sifat Petir dan Air. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen badai (****嵐遁****, Ranton). Juga bisa Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Didih (****沸騰****, Futto), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan elemen Air dan Api. Elemen ini memungkinkan penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Didih (****沸遁****, Futton). Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Debu (****塵****, Chiri), digunakan oleh Onoki dan Mu, yang diciptakan dgn menggabungkan Elemen Api, Tanah dan angin. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Debu (****塵遁****, Jinton). Digunakan melalui Kekkei Tota.**

**¤ Elemen Ledakan (****爆発****, Bakuhatsu), digunakan oleh Gari dan Deidara, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen Ledakan (****爆遁****, Bakuton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Panas (****灼熱****, Shakunetsu), digunakan oleh Pakura, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen panas (****灼遁****, Shakuton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Magnet (****磁力****, Jiryoku), digunakan oleh Toroi, Kazekage Ketiga dan Kazekage Keempat, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen Magnet (****磁遁****, Jiton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**jika perubahan sifat chakra mengubah sifat sebenarnya dari chakra, perubahan bentuk memungkinkan ninja untuk mengubah bentuk yang sebenarnya dan tindakan chakra, mengubah kemampuannya. **

**[Yin dan Yang]**

**Selain dari lima unsur dasar dari perubahan sifat chakra ke elemen, ada juga jenis keenam yaitu: Yin (****陰****, Dalam), dasar imajinasi dan energi spiritual, digunakan untuk melakukan Elemen Yin (****陰遁****, Inton), dan Yang (****陽****, yo), dasar dari vitalitas dan energi fisik, digunakan untuk melakukan Elemen Yang (****陽遁****, Yoton). Jika digunakan Bersama-sama, keduanya akan membuat elemen Yin-Yang (****陰陽遁****, Onmyoton). Yamato menyiratkan bahwa Yin dan Yang adalah sumber teknik non-unsur seperti Kagebunshin, Bouka no jutsu, shosen no jutsu, genjutsu, dll. Perubahan dari Yin dan Yang tampaknya harus dilakukan dengan mengubah jumlah dan keseimbangan antara energi spiritual dan fisik pada chakra.**

**\- Konsep perubahan chakra ke elemen alam sama dengan seni kehidupan nyata, Onmyodo (****陰陽道****; Secara harfiah berarti "Jalan dari Yin dan Yang"), yang merupakan campuran dari ilmu alam dan okultisme. Ini sebagian besar adakan fitur Wu Xing pada Yin dan Yang.**

**\- Teknik seperti Gamayudan dan Doku Kiri menyebutkan "mengubah" atau "memutar" chakra menjadi bahan atau zat, tetapi tidak pernah disebutkan untuk menggunakan sifat chakra tertentu. Juga, mereka tidak bisa menjadi elemen gabungan karena merujuk pada fakta bahwa teknik itu dapat dilakukan siapapun, dan karena itu tidak dapat disebut kekkei genkai.**

**\- Teknik tertentu lainnya yang terlibat dalam memanipulasi zat juga sering membingungkan untuk menjadi elemen chakra atau tidak, seperti sutra, tulang, dan tinta. Namun, zat ini tidak dapat diproduksi dari chakra sendiri, yang berarti chakra tidak merubah sifatnya menjadi elemen, dan perubahan sifat tidak digunakan untuk mengubah zat yang sudah ada.**

**\- Beberapa sifat, seperti elemen ledakan dan Magnet, tidak diturunkan menjadi elemen**

**\- Cermin Yata itu dikatakan dijiwai dengan semua perubahan chakra untuk mengubah karakteristik sendiri untuk menangkis setiap serangan**

**"PENGERTIAN ELEMEN**

**YIN-YANG"**

**Elemen Yin-Yang adalah tipe elemen ke enam dari 5 elemen dasar. Cakra yang dihasilkan dari elemen ini juga berbeda dari cakra 5 elemen pada umumnya (air, api, angin, tanah dan**

**petir) tetapi cakra dari elemen yin-yang ini bersifat spiritual karna berpusat pada imajinasi pengguna sehingga memungkinkan pengguna untuk menciptakan jutsu yang lain dari 5 unsur elemen.**

**Pada dasarnya semua ninja melpunyai elemen yin dan yang. Karna yin dan yang bukanlah elemen dasar tetapi lebih pada pengendalian energi dalam tubuh secara keseluruhan untuk**

**menyeimbangkannya dalam penggunaan suatu jutsu. Yin adalah tehnik yang berpusat pada imajinasi dan energi spiritual yang membntuk kekuatan. Dia menciptakan bentuk dan wujud dari ketiadaan. Namun wujud ini tidak nyata atau hanya ilusi semata...**

**Yang adala teknik yang Berpusat pada daya hidup dan energi fisik yang membentuk kekuatan. Dia memberikan nyawa pada wujud yang telah diciptakan sebelumnya... Inilah penyebab mokuton. Penggunaan Elemen Yin ataupun Yang bisa dilakukan dengan memanfaatkan media lain.**

**ohamaguri : adalah kuchiyose kerang**

**Raksasa mizukage kedua mampu mengeluarkan**

**kabut asam. Kabut asam inilah yang digunakan oleh nidaime mizukage untuk membuat ilusi dirinya. Sharingan dan Rinnegan : Doujutsu ini memberikan kemampuan energi spiritual pada pengguna' **

**Naruto menyelesaikan bacaannya dan menutup huku itu. Dia lalu menatpa kearah sang kakek**

**"Jadi.. Simpulkan pelajaran yang ku dapatkan adalah?" "Diperlukan control chakra yang baik untuk mengendalikan element dan melakukan ninjutsu dengan baik"ucap naruto **

**"Diperlukan control pada tiap element untuk benar benar menguasai tiap element yang kita miliki." Lanjutnyanlagi.**

**"Melatih keseimbangan dan control yin dan yang akan mengasilkan pengaruh yang besar pada ninjutsu, juga pada bagian cell tubuh" ucap naruto berhenti sejenak**

**"Tentang yin dan yang, menurut saya yin adalah penghancur. Jadi jika menguasai yin dengan baik dan menerapkannya dalam nunjitsu, maka hasilnya akan luar biasa, dan yang adalah sumber kehidupan dan surha. Menggabungkan 2 element yang dibentuk dari yang dan yang dan mengeluarkannya dalam yang release hasilnya akan lebih kuat dari pada kekkai genkai" ucap naruto pada diri sendiri**

**'Yosh.. Shisui ni.. Saya akan menciptakan sejarah barut dengan 4 kekai genkai, mokuton, shoton, dan ranton. Juga sharingan...' Pikir naruto penuh semangat**

**'Dan siapkan hadiahmu.. Sensei.. Karwna sebentar lagi saya akan menguasai chakra control ini merivali tsunade senju.**

**End**

**Selesai juga chapter tiga..**

**Saya sudah menyiapkan sampai dengan chapter 20 dan siap diluncurkan. Sekitar 2000 k lebih untuk word pada tiap episode yang sudah saya siapkan. Diotak saya ada segudang ide tentang final ending dari fic saya ini. Tinggal tunggu review sebagai penyemangat agar bisa diupdate kembali sampai chapter berikutnya.**

**Piss...(Maaf banyak kesalahan pengetikan)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Kesakitanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kesibukan yang terasa di konohgakure. Tak terasa kini sudah 7 tahun sejak tragedi kyubi yang melanda konohagakure. Banyak hal yanh terjadi dikonoha saat dia berada diluar dan clonenya melakukan tugasnya dikonoha.

Beberapa peristiwa besar terjadi dikonohagakure disertai dengan munculnya guru pribadi menma untuk mokuntonnya. Namanya adalah tenzo , memiliki aksesoris wajah seperti tobirama senju. Die mamiliki tinggi sekktar 178 cm dengan badan sedikit lebar. Tampang tanpa ekspresi dengan bola mata hitam. Dia adalah satu satunya pengguna mokuton karena dibadannya di inject cell hashirama senju oleh orachimaru.

Peristiwa besar lainnya adalah percobaan penculikan sebanyak 2 kali. Penculikan terhadap menma namikaze karena mokuton yanh ia miliki. Peristiwa ini saat dia berusia 5 dan 6 tahun. Penculiknya tidak diketahui siapa namun bisa dihentikakan oleh anbu.

Sejak saat itu juga dia dikawal ekstra, semua mata tertuju padanya. Semua melindunginya, semua melatihnya. Dia juga adalah orang pertama yang memiliki 3 summon, enma dari sandaime, katsuya dari tsunade dan toag dari juraiya. Semua diberikan pada ulang tahun ketiganya, tidak ada satupun yang peduli pada naruto.

Menma sekarang sudah memasuki level high chunin namun karena alasan keamanannya akibat banyaknya yang menginginkannya, dia mengikuti akademi full sampai alhirnya ia akan lulus menjadi genin.

Peristiwa besar lainnya adalah kembalinya tsunade senju setelah mendengar seseorang memposes mokuton. Saat itu juga dia langsung melakukan tes DNA pada menma. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, dia sangat relative dengan hashirama senju yaitu greatgrandchild dari hashirama senju itu sendiri. Setelah ditelusuri, kushina adalah cucu dari hashirama senju dan mito uzumaki. Namun relative mito uzumaki.

Dia kini sangat senang setelah mengetahui masih ada keluarganya yang hidup. Namun sial masih dipihak naruto, tsunade sama dengan yang lain hanya memperhatikan menma. Naruro mencoba mendekati tsunade namun dia menghindar dan fokus pada menma. Naruto kembali tersakiti...

Naruto melatih dirinya sendiri dengan berbekal pengetahuan analis dan scroll jutsu di perpustakaan namikaze clan. Dia tertarik pada kenjutsu katana dan tsuin sai, juga fuinjutsu uzumaki clan.

Diumurnya 7 tahun ini dia sudah menguasai rasengan dengan sangat sempurna, bahkn dia menambahkannya dengan element. Dia memiliki 1 element terkuat yaitu raiton yang sangat kuat. Dia bahkan menyempurnakan jutsu chidori milik kakasi setelah melihatnya beberapa kali kakasi melakuknnya.

Raiton naruto sangat kuat, bahkan bisa serival dengan suiton milik nidaime tobirama senju. Dia bahkan menambahkan raiton pada shunshin no jutsu yang ia pelajari sendiri. Dia bisa membuat chunin lariketakutan dengan kemampun shunshin no jutsu miliknya itu.

Dibidang fuinjutsu, naruto mempelajarinya sangat mudah bagaikan air yang mengalir ditnah miring. Berbedadengan menma yang sangat susah mempelajari fuinjutsu. Dia seperti memiliki kemampuan original dari uzumaki clan itu. Dalam 2 tahun latihan, kini dia masuk level 5, 3 level lagi dia akan mempelajari ttg shiki formula

Dia juga memiliki kemmpuan sensorik negative seperti uzumaki mito. Dia memang tidak bisa mengetahui kemampuan dari chakra seseorang, namun disisi lain dia dapat mengetahui keadaan seseorang juga posisinya bahkan dia ditutupi oleh genjutsu sekuat apapun.

Dibidang taijutsu, dia memadukan tamabahan taijutsu clan, senju dari scroll yang dia coppy pada saat tsunade memberikannya pada menma. Dia menciptakan taijutsu stylenya sendiri yang dia sebut dragon fist. Kecepatanya lumayan, sekitar chunin dengan menggunkan grafity seal untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Kemampuan kenjutsunya juga hebat dengan katana yan dialiri chakra raiton. Dia sangat menyukai kenjutsu raitonnya itu lebih dari apapun juga. Dengan kemampuan dan kontrol raiton luar biasa, dia memadukan dengan kenjutsunya dengan memanjang atau memendekan tsusukan raitonnya berdasarkan pada pengembangan chidori. Dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan petir yang muncul dari langit dengan memancingnya menggunakan raitonnya.

Dikantor hokage, ada 5 sosok kini sedang melakukan diskusi penting. Mereka adalah yondaime hokage yng duduk sikursinya, sandime hiruzen sarutobi the profesor, kuahina uzumaki the red habenaro, sannin slug tsunade senju dan toag sannin jiraiya.

"Ada kabar baru yang sangat berbahaya manma" ucap juraiya yang duduk dijendela ruang hokage dedang yangvlin duduk disofa

"Kabar apa sensei" tnya minato menatap jiraiya.

"Hanzo telah tewas dan dikalahkan oleh seorang bernama pain" ucap jiraiya membuat semua shok.

"Hanzo salamander bukanlah lawan yang biasa. Kekuatannya digadang gadang serival dengan madara uchiha dalam pengendalian api dan kuchiyesenya sngat berbahaya. Tentu bukan orang biasa yang mengalahkannya" ucap sandaime mengomentari perkataan jiraiya.

"Benar itu sensei... Tapi apa bhawayanya bagi menma kun?" Tanya minato pada jiraiya.

"Pain ini mendirikan sebuah informasi, dan tujuan informasi itu adalah mengumpulkan semua biju" ucap jiraiya monotone

**"APA"** teriak semua menggetarkan kantor hokage saat itu

"Apa ku serius ero sennin" tanya kushina dan jiraiya mengangguk

"Mereka belum memuki pergerakan mereka, mungkin masih ada yabg kyrang atau masih mengumpulkan nggota" ucap lanjut jiraiya

"No way.. Saya tidak akan membiarkan mereka mangmbil menma chan dariku... Saya akn menghancurkannya" teriak tsunade dengan geram

"Kami juga hime.. Tidak mungkin akan membiarkn itu" ucap jiraiya dengan nada serius menatap karah langit.

"Siapa sebenarnya ini si pain ero sanin, dan kenapa dia ingin mengumpulkan biju?" Tnya kushina

"Mungkin sama dengan orang yang melakukannya padamu kushina 11 tahun yang lalu" jawab minato dengan serius

"Maksudmu.. Si pria bertopeng itu?"Tanya kushina dan minato mengangguk

"Dia berkata sebelum pergi dia akan mengambil kembali kyubi bersamanya. Dia seorang uchiha dengan kemamouan jikuken, sangat kuat. Namun paati ada kelemahan dari matanya itu" ucap serius minato namikaze

"Apa ininada hubungnnya dengan rencana uchiha clan beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya sandaime.

Uchija clan merencanakan untuk perang dingin melawan pemerintahan konoha. Fugaku tidak menginginkan itu dan sebagai clan head dia menolak mentah mentah. Dia juga sahabat dari minato namikaze yang sudah seperti saudara kandung. Dia melaporkan keminato tentang ulah para petinggi uchiha clan itu pada minato.

Minato tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat itu, dan diluar pemikiran mereka. Semalam, itachi dan shisui diketahui membantai 50% dari uchiha clan dalm semalam termasuk para petinggi uchiha. Uchiha clan kini tinggal 156 orang dan tidk mungkin melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

Tindakan itachi itu membuatnya dijadikan miss nin S rank criminal dan diburu dengan bounti besar hidup atau mati dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Saya tidak merasakan chakranya lagi setelah hari itu bahkan diantara semua uchiha." Jawab minato serius.

"Menuerutku, mereka mengumpulkan para biju karena ingin menciptakan senjata besar. Senjata yang sangat besar pastinya" lanjut minato dengan sangat serius

"Sepertinya begitu.. Bayangkn saja jika ke 9 biju mereka miliki apa yang akan terjadi?" Koment sandaime. Yang lain mengangguk setuju pada sandaime.

"Kita harus melatih menma kun dengan sangat serius lagi. Terlalu banyak yang menginginkn menma kun saat ini. Dia harus bisa memepertahankan dirinya sebaik mungkin dan melawan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan" ucap serius kushina membuat semua shok. Kushina tidak pernah seserius itu sebelumnya, dan kini dia sangat serius.

"Saya setuju.. Kita harus meningkatkan latihannya" koment sandime

"Apa dia tidk bis kau ajari hiraisinmu minatom dengan itu sia akan susah ditangkap" ucap tsunade menatap minato

"Menma tidak memiliki kepandaian dan pengetahuan dibidang fuinjutsu. Dia bahkan dengan latihan keras fuinjutaunya sampai sekarang baru memasuki level 2. Sedangkan hiraisin hanya bisa dipelajari saat seseorang memasuki level 8" ucap serius minato dan semua mengangguk

"Sama seperti hashiarama jiji dan paman tobirama. Jiji lahir dengan fisik kuan dan chakra monster, sedangkan tobirama dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata rata dan suiton" ucap tsunade dengan senyum

"Kau benar.. Saya melihat jiwa sensei padanya.. Dia sangat mirip dengan sensei" ucap sandaime dengan senyum

"Dan naruto mirip dengan tobirama" ucap tsunade

"Nope.. Tobirama memiliki kekuatan tinggi, sedangkan naruto saya bahkan tidak tau kekuatannya. Dia sabgat tertutup dan penyendiri." Ucap minato serius.

"Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di ramen teuchi dan perpustakaan konoha atau perpustakaan namikaze clan. Dia tidak latihan keras seperti menma kun. Saya bahkn ragu jika dia bisa memould chakranya" ucap kushina dengan sedikit perasaan sedih

"Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu kushina chan, sekarang kita harus memilkirkan cara untuk melatih menma. Fokus kita adalah menma karena dia adalah child prophecy" ucap minato serius

"Saya akan melatih futonnya" ucap jiraiya

"Saya akan melatih dotonnya" sandaime

"Saya akan melatih suitonnya" kushina

"Saya akan melatihnya menggunakan kekuatan human strong dan kekuatan sannin. Chakra control dan medic ninjutsu" ucap serius tsunade menmbiat swmua menatapnya.

"Saya mungkin kan mengajarinya rasengn pada saat ia jadi genin" ucap minato dengan senyum serius

"Jadi bagaimana sengan naruto kun? Saya dengar tadi malam dia di hadang itachi " ucap sandaime serius

"Dia pingsan setelah melihat dengan matanya langsung shisui?" Tanya kushina

"Saya memeriksanya tadi sepertinya memang dia memiliki gejala ketidak stabilan." membuat semua gempar

"Kau serius?" Tanya minato

"Sangat serius, kenapa?" Tnya tsunade kembali

"Itu buruk untuk naruto" ucap tsunade dengan serius

"Mungkin kita harus mengetahui dulu reamsinya baru kita memimirkan tindakan kita selanjutnya" ucap tsunade pada swmuanya.

Naruto baru siuman setelah 2 minggu kemudian dengan tubuh yang sepertu hancur. Dia duga kehabisan chakra karena melakukan suatu tekhnik entah apapun itu yang jelas dia kehabisan chakra.

**Flashback**

**Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit dengan sakit diseluruh badannya.**

**"ITACHI" teriak naruto dengan keras langsung terbangun. Dia lalu melihat kedepannya hanya bis a melihat tembok**

**'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana ini?' Pikirnya memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan seperti akan meledak itu.**

**'Oh sial.. Itachi' pikirnya mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ia di rumas sakit**

**"Naruto kun.. Kau sudah siuman?" Tanya suara yang datang dari arah pintu ruangannya. Naruto menatapnya lembut**

**"Oh.. Ka sama.."Ucap naruto pelan.**

**"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya suara yang lain dari belakang kushina**

**"Baik.. Thaks tsunade sama" ucap naruto mengenal suara itu dan melihat tsunade yang mendekatinya.**

**"Berapa lama saya pingsan? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya naruto menunduk menatap kearah ranjangnya. Kushina hanya berdiri disamping naruto menatapny tanpa memeluknya.**

**"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Tnya tsunade dan naruto menggeleng **

**"Itachi seperti menyerangmu setelah ia membunuh 50 % uchiha clan bersama shisui." ucap tsunade membuat naruto shok**

**'No... Ni san.. Apa maksudmu semua ini.. Kau tidak mungkin membunuh tanpa alasa.' pikir naruto menunduk menatap kerah seperei putih. Dia sangat tidk menyukai apa yang dilakukan shisui. Dia memaksa chakranya keluar saking emosinya, Pandangannya tiba tiba berubah menjadi sedikit terang.**

**'Apa ini?.. Mungkinkah' pikir shok naruto dengn emosinya. Naruto perlahan mentereskan air ata dengan tetap menundukan kelanya**

**"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya tsunade perlahan memegang tangan naruto memeriksa detak nadinya.**

**"Bukan apa apa.. Saya hanya perlu sendiri merenung sementara." Ucap naruto mengangkat kepalanya berhrnti mengalirkan chakra kematanya. Dia kangsung berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada diatas meja sampingnya.**

**"Naruto.. Kau masih belum sembuh" ucap kushina dengan menatap kearah naruto yang sudah memakai celana panjangnya**

**"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku.. Sejak kapan huh?" Tanya pelan naruto menuta kushina shok**

**"Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi. Saya tidak suka berlama lama di rumah sakit." ucap naruto menatap tsunade dan kushina karena ekspresi sedih mereka dsn terlihat khawatir akan naruto. Naruto memakai jaket shinobinya dan memegang kaosnya. Dia berdiri disepan jendela tempatnya dirawat.**

**"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku, bersikaplah seperti biasanya. " Ucap naruto membuat kushina shok dan tsunade menampar naruto**

**"Diam kau naruto.. Kau adalah anakku jangan bersikap seperti itu. Atau shisui yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu?" Tanya kushina menatap naruto**

**"Apa maksudmu mengajar?" Tanya naruto perlahn berbalik dari wajah yang menyerong akibat tamparan kushina.**

**"Kau pikir kami tidak tau kalau selama 3 tahun ini kau bersama shiahi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dari pada latihan atau berkumpul bersama?" Ucap kuahina dengam sedikit penekanan. Naruto hanya menatap datar kushina**

**"Jangan pernah menghina shisui dihasapanku, dan Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku" ucap naruto memotong perkataan kushina membuatnya shok merasakan KI naruto dengan hawa yang mengerikan.**

**"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu, apa yang dilakukan shisui padamu sampai kau begitu kasar pada ibumu" ucap tsunade dengan membentak naruto**

**"Dia mengajarkanku sesuatu yang tidak kudapatkan dari kalian, .. " Ucap naruto pelang menatap kearah kushina yang tengah shok**

**"Dan sejak kapan kalian menganggapku?" Tanya naruto lalu melompat jearah jendela.**

**"Naruto... Sory.. " Ucap kushina pelan dengan tsunade mencoba menenangkannya membelai belai rambut kushina.**

**"Saya akan mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya" bisik tsunade **

**End**

Ok.. Saya stop update kilat ini dulu.. Mohon review untuk mempercepat update dan sarannya. Sorry banyak salah ketik


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Jawaban review

Thanks sebelumnya atas reviewnya.

Pertama untuk Mangekyou sharingan naruto akan memilikinya. Untuk EMS dari mata shisui, mata kanashisui diambil dan yang lainnya akan dibahas nanti. Naruto akan mendapatkan maya yang lain, akan terjawab saat naruto mengaktigkan Mangekyou sharingan.

Untuk kata 'saya' diganti 'aku', saya sudah usahakan. Saya sudah memiliki 24 chapter dengan 2 k lebih tiap chapter tinggal tunggu peluncurannya, jadi saya akan mengusahakan mengedit ulang sebelum diluncurkan dengan memperbaiki kata kata dalam fic ini.

Untuk jadwal update tidak menentu, namun saya bisa akan usahakan 4 hari 1 chapter akan keluar. Dimulai dari sekarang setelah update kilat ini. Saya akan melihat berdasarkan review, saya akan mengedit kembali demi kenyamanan pembaca.

Kai... (Selamat membaca)

Make destiny

Kenyataan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

Naruto menatap datar dengan sharingan 2 tomoe bersinar cerah dari atas patung hokage pertama. Dia masih tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi. Sia mencoba mengingat ingat lagi, masuk ke ingatan paling dalamnya

**Flashback**

**Naruto pada malam hari uchiha massascara gelisah entah kenapa. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kegelisahan seperti itu sebelumnya, perasaan yang tak menentu. Dia merasakan chakra besar berasal dari uchiha compound saat ia sedang berbaring ditempat tidur nyamannya, sekitar pukul 9 malam **

**'Chakra siapa ini?' Pikir naruto lalu melompat dari jendela berlari melompat dari gedung ke gedung menuju uchiha clan. Dia melompat ke gerbang uchiha clan memantaipu kedaan sekitar. setelah 5 menit perjalanan mendapati puluhan mayat di tanah..**

**'Ada apa ini apa...yang terjadi' pikir naruto shok. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya sangat shok**

**'Chakra ini.. Itachi?' Pikir shok naruto merasakan chakra itachi meningkat. Dia berlari menuju kearah kearah chakra itachi dengan kecepatan penuhnya. **

**"Hello naruto kun" ucap itachi yang tiba tiba muncul dengan shunshin. seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan darah segar terutama wajah dan tangannya. **

**"Ada apa itachi.. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya naruto. Mata itachi berubah menjadi sharingan 3 tomoe dan mentap naruto dengan perubahan matanya menjadi shurikan 3 sisi**

**Tsokuyomi**

**Didunia tsokuyomi, **

**Dunia berwarna merah dengan naruto berada pada sebuah salib dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.**

**"Selamat datang di duniaku naruto kun, disini saya adalah raja" ucap itachi menatap datar naruto**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan itachi..." Teriak naruto meronta.**

**"Saya mengetes kekuatanku dengan membunuh uchiha yang kuat, namun mereka semua payah." Ucap itachi dengan seringai evil diwajahnya. "Tapi saya mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan saya tunjukan padamu" lanjut itachi dengan senyum evilnya.**

**itachi berada di hutan bersama shisui bediri menghadap satu sama lain diatas tanah, sedang naruto seperti berada sisebuah pohon terikat oleh akar pohon itu.**

**"Shiasui.. Sebaiknya kau menyerah atau saya akan membunuh naruto" ucap itachi dihadapan shisui dengan katana ditangannya diarahkan pada shisui**

**"Naruto kun akan datang menolongku itachi.. Itu janjinya untuk melindungiku" ucap shisui menatap kearah naruto.**

**"Huh.. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu shisui.. Dengan Dia memiliki sharingan agar bisa menyaingimu.. Bukan melindungimu" tegas itcahi**

**"No.. Dia ingin melindungiku" teriak shisui dengan wajah penuh geram **

**"Mari kita lihat apa ia bisa melindungimu"ucap itachi melompat dengan cepat dan langsung menusuk kearah dada shisui menusuknya dengan katanyanya**

**Sleb.**

**Katanyanya menembusnya membuat shisui berada dibahu itachi dngan darah segar dari mulutnya menatap naruto**

**"Lindingi aku... Naruto.. Itu janjimu.. " Ucap shisui dngan sedih mulut penuh darah segar. Naruto shok dengan mata melebar hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya.**

**"NO... NO..."Teriak naruto ingin menolong shisui namun dia tiba tiba terikat dipohon.**

**"Kau membohongiku naruto.. Kau ingin melindungiku tapi kau bohong" ucap shisui dengan darah makin keluar.**

**"NO...LEPASKAN AKU BANGSAT .. NO NI SAN NOOOO" teriak narurto mengamuk meronta namun tetap tidak bisa terbebas. **

**"Naruto.. Saya.."-**

**"NO... JANGAN MATI NI SAN... NOOOOOO" teriak naruto dengan mata kini berubah menjadi menjadi merah dengan dua tomoe ada tiap matanya.**

**"NOOOOOOO..." Teriak naruto dengan sangat keras memompa chakra dengan luar biasa sampai membuatnya terbebas dari tsokuyomi**

**'Dia bisa keluar dari tsukuyomi setelah dia mengaktifkan sharingnya yah.. Sepertinya kau benar shisui.' Pikir itachi menatap datar naruto.**

**"Itachi... kubunuh... kau" terik horor naruto dengan mata melebar dan menatap horor. naruto langsung nenyerang itachi dengan bola berwarna biru gelap ditelapak tangan kirinya**

**'Dia.. Rasengan?Shisui benar, kekauatannya monster' pikir itachi shok.**

**Naruto meluncur dengan kecepatan high chunin, bola mata merah dua tomoe. Langsung melepaskan grafity sealnya menyerang full speed kerah itachi**

**Rasengan**

**Teriak naruto muncul dihadapan itachi. Itachi menahan tangan kiri naruto dengan tangan kanannya namun tangan kanan naruto meluncur dengan rasengan kearah perut itachi. Itachi tak percaya dengan melebarkan matanya dan melompat salto menyamping diatas naruto **

**Itachi tetap memegang tngan kiri rasengan naruto dan dengan cepat tangan kirinya memukul punggung naruto**

**'Tak kusangka dia sudah menguasai rasengan dengan usia dininya. Kecepatannya juga bisa low chunin. Shisui, apa yang kau latih ini aungguh mrnakjubkan?' Pikir itachi dengan senyum menghampiri naruto yang tengah pingsan.**

**'Kehabisan chakra yah' pikir itachi mendekati naruto**

**End**

Naruto menjadi geram mengingat kembali kepedihannya, dengan sharingan dua tomoenya menyala berkibar diatas pataung kepala shoda. Tiba tiba sebuah ingatan muncul dikepala naruto

'_Kau lemah naruto, kau tau itu kau lemah. Kau tidak pernah latihan serius agar kau kuat. Kau hanya anak manja yang tidak tau arti kekuatan._

_Kau lihat karena kelemahanmu huh? _

_Shiaui memberikanmu kekuatan tapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Kau tidak pernah mau latihan serius sampi kau benar benar menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk latihan. Kau tidak bisa dianggap sebagai adik kebanggan shisui dengan kelemahanmu itu. _

_Kau lihat sediri kan caraku membunuh shisui? Kalu libat kan? Kalau kau kuat kau pasti bisa melindungi shisui. Kau lihat... _

_Shiaui berkata padaku bahwa kau akan mendatangiku untuk membalaskan dendamnya, tapi saya rasa kau hanya bocah ingusan karena itu saya tidak membunuhmu. Hiduplah dalam penderitaanmu karena krelemahanmu itu'_

Naruto menggenggam kepalang kedua tangannya dengan keras dan menatap kearah langit. Dia sangat tidk suka mendengar fakta kalau dia sangat lemah. Dia tidak menyukai hal itu, terlebih karena dia lemah shisui tewas.

"ITACHIII" teriak naruto dengan sangat keras dan luar biasa melepaskan KI yang setara low kage.

Sekitar 10 detik dia langsung menghilangkan KI nya dan kembali tenang. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan patung kepala shodai itu dengan KInya dan mungkin menimbulkan reaksi bagi anbu yang akan datang langaung menjemputnya.

'Shisui ni, saya janji atas nama darahmu yang mengalir di darahku, saya akan berlatih dengan keras sampai mencapai batasku." Ucap naruto dengan menggenggam erat tangannya itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kasar pada ibumu naruto" ucap suara dibelakangnya.

"Tsk.. Apa pantas dia kupanggil ibu?" Jawab naruto yang tau suara siapa yang datang itu. Itu adalah suara dari legenda sannin tsunade senju yang muncul dengan shunshin. Dia perlahan jalan dan duduk disamping naruto.

"Kenpa kau bilang dia tidak pantas dipanggil ibu?" Tanya tsunade kembali pada naruto penasaran.

"Jadi kalian belum sadar juga apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanya pelan naruto menatap tsunade dengan bola mata violet hitamnya. Naruto terlahir dengan bola mata violet hitam tidak seperti ibu dan ayahnya juga menma. Karena itu dia sedikit dianggap berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto.

"Tsk.. Kau tau apa makanan kesukaan menma?" Tanya narto perlaham

"Dango.." Jawab tsunade

"Kau tau apa makanan kesukanku?" Tanya naruto perlahan dengan dingin. Tsunade diam mendengar pertanyaan naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena memang tidak ada yang ia ketahui tentang naruto

"Bagitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kau tau tsunade .. Disunia ini hanya shisui yang tau tentangku. Semua mengabaikanku dan fokus pada menma" ucap naruto menatap kearah langit. Tsunade hanya menunduk mulai sadar dengan perkataan naruto.

"Dari shisui saya mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang seperti saudara" ucap naruto pelan dengan air matanya mulai menetes jatuh membasahi jedua pipinya.

"Sejak saat saya berumur 4 tahun dimana minato sudah sudah menjanjikan memberikan hakku sebagai saudara tertua untuk menjadi clan head. Namun apa yang terjadi hah? Dia malah memberikannya pada menma, sejak saat itu juga saya tidak suka pada kalian semua" ucap naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Tsunade hanya diam tidak tau akan berkata apa.

"3 tahun saya bersamanya dan selama itu juga saya mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya yang bukan keluargaku. Hangatnya kasih sayang dari sesorang untuk pertama kalinya saya rasakan dalam hidupku" ucap naruto menatap kearah langit diatasnya menahan air matanya.

"Naruto.. Aku.." Ucap tsunade dengan penuh nada penyesalan

"Maaf..." Lanjutnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah naruto. Dia seperti mendapatkan ilham dari langit membuka kesadarannya akan sesuatu kesalahan yang ia lakukan

"Sudah 7 tahun juga aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kado ulang tahun dari orang lain bahkan keluargaku sendiri. Hanya shisui.. Hanya dia yang memberikanku semua yang tidak kudapat dari kalian semua" lanjut naruto dengan kini air mata mengalir deras.

"Jadi katakan padaku tsunade? Apa pantas dia dipanggil ibu? Masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatnya tidak pantas dipanggil ibu. Apa saya harus mengatakan satu persatu pada mu?" Tanya naruto kembali dengan menatap kearah tsunade memperlihatkan air matanya. Tsunade ikut menangis menatap bocah 7 tahun yang diperlakukan tidak wajar itu

"Naruto... Maaf.. Saya... Ti"-

"Kata maaf tidak cukup, KATA MAAF TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGOBATI HATIKU YANG SAKIT INI" teriak naruto membentak dan menatap tsunade dengan penuh amarah. Tsunade hanya bisa shok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang bocah membentak legendari sanin. Pengalaman pertama seumur hidupnya pasti.

"Namun saya tidak dapat menylahkanmu..." Ucap pelan naruto mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau hanya terpaut dengan mokuton dan terlebih ramalan bodoh jiraiya" ucap naruto lanjut sambil mengeluarkan napas panjang.

"Naruto.. Kumohon.. Beri saya kesempatan kedua.. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" ucap tsunade menatap naruto penuh penyesalan mata berkunang kunang basah. Naruto hanya membuang muka menatap kearah konoha kembali mengacuhkan tsunade

"Dengan satu syarat" lanjut naruto membuat tsunade sedikit melebarkan matanya menatap kearah naruto.

"Apa pun itu" Tegas tsunade kembali dengan lembut menatap kearah naruto.

"Saya ingin kau mengajariku human strength dan control chakra ekstrime seperti madic" ucap naruto dengan tegas tanpa memandang tsunade. Tsunade hanya diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto.

"Dan saya ingin kau mengajariku sangat keras bukan seperti menma. Saya ingin menguasai semua itu dalam 5 tahun, paling tidak saya bisa mendekati levelmu" lanjut naruto kali ini tsunade shok tak percaya. Tidak mungkin tekhnik yang ia kuasai karena puluhan tahun latihan dapat dikuasai seorang bocah dalam 5 tahun.

"Mustahil naruto" ucap tsunade dengan shok tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil dalam kamusku.. Saya siap berlatih selama 20 jam perhari tanpa istrahat. Apapun itu agar saya bisa kuat" ucap lanjut naruto menatap tsunade kali ini dengan mata penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Saya ingin kuat, saya ingin tidak ingin menjadi lemah sehingga saya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting lagi... Saya... Saya hanya ingin kuat dan saya kan lakukan apapun untuk itu termasuk hidup seperti di neraka" lanjut naruto membuat tsunade mengangkat kepalanya

'Anak ini memiliki rasa melindungi yang tinggi. Tatapannya penuh kebencian namun benci yang berbeda.. ' pikir tsunade.

"Persiapkan dirimu hidup dineraka selama 5 tahun ini" ucap tsunade dengan memberikan seringai diwajahnya. Seringai evil

"Hai.. Ba chan sensei" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum

'Itachi,tunggu saja saya akan mendatangimu' pikir naruto dalam diamnya.

"Saya ingin tau sejauh mana perkembangan chakra controlmu selama kau berlatih dengan shisui. Kau tau madic dan human strength sangat berpengaruh pada control chakra" tanya tsunade menatap naruto

"Shisui sensei mengatakan chakra reserveku jauh diatas rata rata. Mungkin sekarang saya sudah Mid kage level" ucap naruto membuat tsunade shok.

"Ini serius.. Saya juga tidak tau tapi memang ini saya alami... Shisui sensei memberitahukan bahwa orang yang memiliki chakra monster seperti saya dan uzumaki lainnya akan memiliki kemampuan monster dalam ninjutsu, hal ini tentu harus memiliki chakra control yang baik. Juga tentang genjutsu yang sangat susah saya lakukan karena chakra reserve saya" jelas naruto dan tsunade mengangguk

"Sejak saya berumur 5 tahun dan selama 2 tahun terakhir saya fokus pada chakra control. Kini saya sudah pada tahap berjalan diatas air terjun, walau baru 10 detik saya bertahan." Ucap naruto membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya tak percaya

"Su-sudah.. Sejauh ..i-itu?.. Bagainana mungkin? Kau hanya.. Bocah 7 tahun" ucap tsuanade tak percaya.

"Saya tsudah bilang, tidak ada yang tidk mungkin dalam kamusku. Saya hanya akan melakukannya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya untuk bisa menguasainya. Saya tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai saya menguasai itu" ucap naruto dengan senyum dan keyakinan penuh di wajahnya.

"Ok.. Saya akan melihat keyakinanmu itu dalam 5 tahun ini. . Dan saya sarankan sebaiknya kau bersiap pada penderitaan tiada henti" ucap tsunade dengan senyum evilnya.

_End_

_Yosh... Chapter ini selesai,_

_Chapter depan akan menanti dengan sarutobi hiruzen yang memutuskan untuk melatih naruto bersama tsunade senju._

_Jangan lupa review_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Sasuke dan yang lain ada kok.. Tapi belum saatnya muncul. Dia akan muncul jika sudah mendekati akademi genin graduate bersama para roki. Dan perkenalan mereka mungkin pada chapter 8.

Untuk pairingnya, pada Part pertama ini tidak akan memiliki pasangan hidup atau kisah romantic kehidupan naruto. Dia akan memilikinya mungkin pada Part berikutnya, ketika ia selesai melakukan latihan terakhirnya, coz bagaimanapun juga dia akan membutuhkan dorongan untuk kekuatannya. Untuk dia akan keluar konoha.. Hum.. Aku berpikir seperti itu juga, tapi menjadi miss nin atau tidak, aku memiliki rencana yang lebih seru dan menantang dari menjadi miss nin yang sudah biasa. Semua akan diungkapkan pada chapter akhir, dijamin para reader tidak akan bisa menebak rencanaku ini.

Aku mengusahakan perbaikan demi perbaikan untuk penulisan fictqw ini. Maaf sebelumnya jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan kata kata. Handphone lebih simple, coz dimanapun kau memiliki ide baru kau bisa langsung menulisnya. Dan target utamaku adalah alur cerita fictku ini untuk diselesaikan. Saya tidak ingin kandas akibat terlalu fokus pada penulisan yang baik, tapi perlahan tapi pasti tulisan saya akan saya usahakan menjadi sempurna.

Masalah update kilat, mungkin 2 kali seminggu akan update, disamping melihat hasil review dan kritik saran pembaca demi kebaikan fic ku ini. Jadi maaf tidak bisa kilat lagi.

Ini murni hasil kerjaku bukan hasil translate. Juga saya akan berusaha terus memperbaiki fictku ini,

Untuk masalah narutopedia... Ini baru tahap perkenalannya belum masuk pada tahap adegannya. Tapi perlahan narutopedianya akan menghilang kok.. Thanks atas infonya

Naruto akan sangat kuat disini karena dia akan menjadi pihak yang sangat berjasa dalam End cerita ini. Menma akan mengambil alih peran naruto sesuai canonnya.

**Semuanya.. Thanks atas reviewnya, itu sangat berarti**

Make destiny

Kekuatan kebencian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana naruto dan tsunade berbaikan, sejak saat itu juga mereka resmi menjadi guru dan murid. Mereka bagaikan ibu dan anak suatu waktu namun bagaikan penyiksa neraka dengan naruto sebagai korban dari neraka itu sendiri sedang tsunade sebagai eksekutornya.

Sejak keesokah harinya, naruto langsung dilatih oleh tsunade di training ground senju clan. Senju compound selamat dari amukan kyubi beberapa tahun lalu saat menyerang konoha. Di senju compound juga naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama latihan kerasnya.

Senju comound memiliki besar yang serival dengan uchiha compound, dengan luas 100 meter bujur sangkar untuk training groundnya saja. Sedang untuk bangunannya berada di bagian depan menghadap kearah desa konoha. Disana juga terdapat ribuan jutsu yang pernah ada di muka bumi bahkan jutsu jutsu yang tidak pernah didengar sebelumnya.

Naruto dan senju tsunade kini berada berhadapan di tengah training ground pagi ini. Latihan pertama mereka akn aegera dilakukan di Training ground senju pastinya. Angin menghembua perlahan memainkan perannya meniup dedaunan beberapa pohon besar di sekitarnya.

"Ok naru chan, apa yang kau tau tentang ninjutsu madic?" Tanya tsunade senju pada naruto. Naruto menatap tsunade dengan tatapan sedikit bingung namun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tsunade itu.

"Madic nin digunakan untuk mengobati luka" jawab simple naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku... maksudku, bagaimana melakukannya?" Lanjut tanya tsunade

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jadi madic nin" jawab ketus naruto menatap tsunade senju sedikit kesal

"Tapi kali ini kau harus mau. Jika kau ingin menguasai human strength, kau harus mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia. Dari situ kau akan tau bagaimana sistem aliran chakra dan titik tangketsu pada tubuh manusia karena semua itu penting" jelas tsunade dan naruto hanya mengangguk

"Human strength itu ibarat kata adalah mengeluarkan energi yin dalam tubuh dengan chakra dipadukan kepukulan kita. Nah... Dalam halam ini kau harus bisa memiliki control chakra yang bagus untuk melakukannya. Semakin bagus controlmu, maka akas semkin bagus pengaturan chakramu. Efeknya akan semakin baik juga untuk kemampuanmu. Mengerti? Lanjut tsunade memberikan instruksi awalnya.

"Baiklah" jawab lemas naruto

"So... Selamat datang ke neraka" ucap tsunade dengan seringai kematiana bagai shinigami yang akan datang menjemput. Nyali naruto sedikit menciut melihat eksresi gurunya itu

'Kenapa saya berpikir saya melihat shinigmi' pikir naruto sambil menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Pertama, chakra control milikmu minimal 2 : banding satu. Dua untuk control dan 1 untuk reverse. Jadi latihan kita tahap pertama adalah menyempurnakan chakra controlmu" Tegas tsunade dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"Sekarang kita akan latihan menahan pasir selama mungkin didalam gelas berisi air menggunakan chakra pada tiap jarimu. Kau harus menguasai ini dengan baik jika kau ingin berpindah pada tahap selanjutnya, Mengerti?" Tegas tsunade

"Hai" jawab naruto mengangguk melakukn handseal menyalibkan jarinya

**Taju kage bunashin no jutsu.**

Diaekitar mereka ratusan ledakan asapa tercipta membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya melihat gumpalan asap yang kemudian menjadi clone naruto itu

"Ok ba chan, 300 cloneku akan melakukan itu, jangan kira saya tidak tau rahasia dibalik kage bunshin" ucap grin naruto menatap tsunade. Tsunade dengan mulut terbuka menganga tak percaya mengangguk

'Bocah ini, jadi ini kenapa dia begitu cepat menguasai chakra control. Tapi.. Bagaimna bisa? Dia hanya.. Dia hanya bocah' pikir shok tsunade senju

"Naruto.. Apa kau tidak apa apa menciptakan clone sebanyak ini" ucap tsunade menatp clone naruto yang hanya sibuk ngobrol

"No.. Aku sudah biasa ba cha" jawab naruto kemudian menghadap ke clonenya

"Semua.. Menyebar" perintah naruto dijawab dengan seluruh clonenya menghilang satu persatu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto asli

"Saya akan melatih kekuatan dan kecepatanku, juga, sharingan" ucap naruto memperlihatkan sharingan 2 tomoenya.

'Terkadang dia lebih mirip uchiha' pikir shok tsunade

6 bulan penuh naruto hanya berlatih dengan chakra control. Naruto memutuskan melatih refleknya dengan menciptakan puluhan clone menyerang naruto. Clone naruto akan melepaskan GS miliknya sedng naruto tidak. Hal ini tentu membuatnya hampir setiap hari menglami luka parah, namun reflek dan insting ninjanya meroket.

Dia juga menciptakan puluhan clone mempelajari sistem anatomi tubuh manusia dan tentang racun pada shizune kato. Hubungan mereka perlahan membaik bagaikan kakak dengan adik.

Oh yah, dalam 3 bulan terakhir naruto memiliki sensei baru kala tsunade sibuk di rumah sakit. Adalah hiruzen sarutobi yang memutuskan untuk melatih naruto setelah tsunade meminta senseinya itu memberikan beberapa trip pada naruto.

**Flashback**

**Naruto sedang duduk meditasi sore itu, dia baru saja selesai melakukan latihan berat seperti biasa. Dia mencerna ingatan ingatan dari clonenya yang telah ia hilangkan.**

**"Hello naruto kun" suara berada dibelakang naruto. Naruto berbalik menatap kearah suara itu. Saeorang kakek sengan tinggi sekitar 165 memiliki janggot seperti gunung terbalik dengan pipa tembakau ditangan kanannya datang bersama tsunade**

**"Ba chan, sandaime sama" jawab naruto menyapa tsunade dan sandaime**

**"Ayolah naruto kun, jangan terlalu formal" ucap sandaime dengan senyum**

**"Hai.. Jiji sama" jawab naruto sedikit kaku memanggil jiji pada sandaime. Sandaime hanya bisa menarik napas lalu tersenyum**

**"Ok naru chan, disini sensei juga akan membarikan tip untuk latihanmu" ucap tsunade dengan senyum, namun naruto hanya diam.**

**"Naruto kun.. Apa kau mengijinkan aku menjadi senseimu? Aku tau aku selama ini tidak perduli padamu dan fokus pada menma kun. Setelah tsunade chan memberitahukan ku tentangmu, saya merasa kal"-**

**"Tidak usah diteruskan jiji sama... Kita latihan saja. Aku ingin menjadi sangat kuat, dan aku rasa ba chan juga sudah mengatakan bagaimana kau harus melatihku" potong naruto serius menatap kearah sandaime dengan 5 meter jarak memisahkan**

**'Kau benar hime, dia seperti terlalu memaksakan diriny' pikirr sandaime menatap kearah naruto yang latihan sekuat tenaganya memaksa dirinya samoai ketitik batas, bahkan melewatinya.**

**"Baiklah.. Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi muridku, aku akan datang melatihmu 2 kali seminggu sekalian evaluasi hasil latihanmu" ucap sandaime dengan senyum**

**"Hai.. Jiji sensei" jawab naruto dengan semangat**

**"Naruto kun? Apa kau ingin memiliki king enma sebagai summonmu?"**

**End**

**Time skip**

3 tahun sudah naruto berada dibawah bimbingan tsunade senju, dan hiruzen the profesor. Selama 3 tahun juga naruto menglami kehidupan seperti neraka. Dia tidak ingin dilatih lembut oleh tsunade dan sandaime seperti perkataan naruto, naruto melakukan latihannya 20 jam sehari. Tapi hanya 5 hari saja sedang dua harinya dia gunakan untuk latihan pada keseimbangan yin dan yang release.

Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk latihan keseimbangan yin dan yang, yaitu buku harian hashirama senju di perpustakaan senju.

**Flashback**

**2 tahun luma bulan yang lalu, Naruto berada di perpustakaan senju clan dengan luas sekitar 28 meter persegi dengan 10 lemari besar berisi puluhan scroll jutsu berbagai element. Naruto melangkah langsung berada dibagian tebgah menatap keaseluruh penjuru perpustakaan**

**"Wow.. Ini.. Luar biasa" ucap naruto berada ditengah tengah perpustakaan itu menatap keseluruh penjuru pruangan itu**

**'Saya akan mencari beberapa jutsu high rank untuk elementku' pikir naruto melakukan handseal**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu**

**Muncul 50 gumpalan asap dengan langsung menyerbar kesegala penjuru. Naruto berjlan lurus melihat keatas meja pojok dimana ada bingkai foto hashirama senju dan uzumaki mito. Naruto berjalan dan mendekati binkai itu. **

**Binkai itu setebal 5 inc dngan panjng sekitar 20 cm. Ada lamang senju dan uzumaki pada pohok atas kiri dan kanan. Naruto mengangkat bingkai foto itu dan menatap hashirama senju**

**'Kami no shinobi.. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu kuat?' Pikir naruto. **

**Lama naruto menatap foto hashirama senju bersama mito, naruto menaruh kembali foto itu diatas meja. Naruto sedikit kehilangn keseimbangan ketika 10 clone bersamaan menghilang saat jutsu yang mereka cari telah merecap baca dan hafalkan**

**'Sial' pikir naruto melepaskan foto digenggamannya yang dia pikir tangannya sudah diatas meja**

**Braannkkk**

**Bingkai foto pecah dengan terpisah menjadi dua bagan karena sasarannya meleset. Bagian depan sebagai penutup seperti membantuk kotak. Naruto menyempitkan matanya saat melihat bingkai foto iti**

**'Apa itu' pikir naruto melihat sesuatu dalam bingkai itu. Naruto menunduk dan mengambil apa yang membuatnya penasaran itu. **

**'Buku.. ' Pikir naruto mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam binkai foto. Naruto perlahan membersihkan sampul buku berwarna merah itu. Terlihat debu terangkat dari buku itu**

**'Buku harianku' pikir naruto membaca tulisan buku itu. Naruto lalu membuka buku itu dan ada tulisan dihalaman pertama sebuah nama**

**'Hashirama senju' pikir naruto kembali membaca buku itu. Dia membuka lembaran berikutnya dan memuli membaca kembali**

**'23 may, saya dan tobirama kini resmi menjadi shinobi. Tobirama menjadi sangat kuat dengan sensoriknya dan kekuatan suitonnya. Saya harus mencari cara untuk bisa membuat senju clan terkenal.**

**'12 desember, aku merasakan sesuatu dari tobi, dia seperti melakukan suatu tekhnik yang membuatnya bisa menciptakan air. Tapi apa? Aku harus mencari tau.**

**'31 desember, aku akhirnya mengetahui hasil rahasia tobi, bukan karena kekuatan elementnya yang sangat kuat, tapi karena chakra control dan dia menggunakan yin dalam tubuhnya mengeluarkan jutsu. Yin buknlah chakra tapi energi spiritual dalam tubuh dengan membayangkan sesuatu menjadi nyata. Tobirama memang genius' **

**'15 juni, aku akhirnya bisa merencenakan sesuatu. Tobi memiliki yin dengan latihan kerasnya dan saya akan menciptakan teknik saya sendiri. Jika tobi yin, maka ku akan mempelajari yang, element hidup. Saya yakin bisa saya gunakan pada dua element saya meskipun doton tidak terlalu kuat'**

**'Percobaan menciptakan yang dengan chakra control mengganungkan dua element gagal. Menurut tobi setiap menusia memiliki yin dan yang dlam tubuh. Karena ini adalah penyebab bisa memiliki chakra. Latihan satu satunya adalah dengan bisa merasakan energi yang itu karena bukan chakra yang harus dibuka, tapi adalah energi spiritual'**

**'15 dezember yatta.. Aku mendapatkannya. Ternyata kuncinya adalah keseimbangan tubuh dan pikiran menyatu dengan alam. Aku bisa merasakan energi itu mengalir dalm tubuhku setelah meditasi dengan keseimbangan tertinggi memgikuti irama alam' **

**'17 desember tobi bilang dia menamai tekhniknya yin release dengan prinsip dasar yinnya. Di telapak tangannya ada bola api seperti berwarna merah namun agak terbakar. Ukurannya hanya sebesar kelereng saja dan dikeluarkan dengan imaginasi. Semakin mengeluarkannya maka akan semakin kuat yin dalam tibuhmu' **

**'26 desember aku mengeluarkan yang releaseku di sebelah kanan tanganku seperti tobi, tapi warnanya sedikit berbeda dengan saya biru. Mungkin itu adalah perpaduan yin dan yang, dengan tobi keseringan nelakukn yin sebagai jutsunya dan aku hanya yang saja**

**'1 january, hosh.. Aku bisa.. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan yang release, aku bisa melakukan mengeluarkan pohon. Aku akan menamainya mokuton.**

**'1 january ( 3 tahun kemudian), setelah saya melakukan bnyak latihan, saya merasakan cell dalam tubuhku berbeda. Cell ku menjadi sangat kuat dan regegerasi super. Aku rasa karena yang release dalam tubuhku yang semakin berkembang. Saya juga memikiki keuntungan hemat chakra 75.% saat menggunkan yang release mokuton. Karena bukan chakra saja dan menggunakan tanah berpadu dengab air dalam tanah menggabungkannya sedikit chakra, mengeluarknnya dengan yang release.**

**'Wow.. Kini aku hanya akan tinggal latihan keras. aku akan menyimpan buku ini untuk latihanku' pikir naruto dan memperbaiki bingkai foto itu sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum evil**

**'Itachi.. Tunggu saja..' Pikir naruto geram mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang kini 3 tomoe pada tiap matanya.**

**End**

Serelah membaca buku harian hashirama senju, naruto menjadi lebih ekstrim lagi dalam latihannya. Dia bahkan menyuruh clonennya untuk tidur dengan dia terus menerus latihan.

Tsunade sang sensei hanya bisa melatih naruto 3 jam perhari sedang sissanya naruto yang kembangkan, disempurnakan oleh sandaime dengan beberapa triknya. Tsunade selama 2 tahun terakhir menyempurnakan level dari chakra control naruto. Kini chakra control naruto sama dengan level tsunade. Tsunade hany bisa tersenyum meliht kerja keras naruto berhasil.

Selama 3 tahun juga naruto menyerap semua pelajaran tsunade dengan baik. Kekuatan fisik untuk human strengthnya semakin hari semakin berkembang dan semakin sempurna. Latihan naruto semakin hari semakin menggila untuk kekuatan. Tsunade tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain hanya mengajarkan naruto apayang ia bisa.

Dalam 3 tahun terakhir sifat naruto menjadi sangat dingin kesemua orang sekitar kecuali tsunade dan sandaime yang satu tahun terakhir bergabung dengan tsunade melatih naruto. Di hampir mirip dengan copy paste dari itachi jika dilihat dari dinginnya sifat yang ia miliki.

Dia telah mengetahui rahasia dari yang release selama 3 tahun ini berkat buku harian milik shodai. Namun naruto mempelajari tekhnik yin juga milik nidaime senju untuk ninjutsunya. Walau masih baru 20 % dia merasakany namun itu adalah sauatu peningkatan.

Sharingannya sudah full mature sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia benar benar sangat menguasai sharingannya yang dia sadari sangat kuat untuk genjutsu itu, dan dia sangat menjukai genjutsu dan membuat genjutsunya sendiri.

Sangat mustahil memang jika seorang chakra monster seperti naruto untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, dan thanks untuk latihan chakra control yang diberikan tsunade. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada control chakra naruto yang 2 : 1 sekarang. Tapi dia masih terus bekerja pada chakra control dengan 100 bunshin perhari.

Ngomong ngomong soal bunshin, naruto tetap tidak bisa membuat bunshin, Dia tetap pada kage bunshin. Dia bahkn bisa menciptakan 10000 bunshin perhari untuk latihan dan bisa bertahan selama 2 jam. Setelah itu naruto ciptakan lagi begitu seterusnya latihan keras naruto yang setiap hari menghabiskan chakrnya.

Dia hanya perlu meditasi selama beberapa jam untuk mengembalikan chakranya. Bukan meditasi biasa, tapi meditasi penyeimbangn yin dan yang dengan konsep keseimbangan tubuh tertinggi yang dilakukan oaleh hashirama senju.

**Flashback**

**Naruto duduk di perpustakaan konoha mencari caea untik bisa melakukan latihan keseimbngan tubuh. sudah 5 bulan Dia mencoba mencari cara itu membaca di buku milk hashirama**

**'Keseimbangn tubuh artinya menyatukan diri dengn alam. Mungkin bisa dibilang merasakana kita satu dengan alam. Meditasi adalah cara terbaik untuk meningkatkannya. Dengan meditasi bisa menenangkan tubuh, merasakan energi sekitar dan juga menaikan chakra reserve. Satu kuncinya adalah konsentrasi penuh dalam pengendalian keseimbangan tubuh. Prinsip yang release adalah merasakan energi yang hidup dalam tubuh jika yin release menurut tobirama adalah membayangkan sesuatu yang dibentuk kembudian oleh chakra sehingga menjadi nyata dan menciptakan air dari sekitar.**

**'Ini semakin mnarik' pikir naruto setelah selesai membaca buku harian hashirama senju. Naruto duduk dalam posisis meditasi mencoba melatih leseimbangan energi spiritual**

**'Ok.. Prinsip dasar yin dan yang adalah bukanlah chakra tapi energi spritual. Harus dengan konsentrasi tunggi bukan seperti chakra yang didorong oleh tekanan tubuh. Dia sangat kuat sehingga harus dibiarkan menguasai tubuh agar bisa dirasakan pikir naruto dalam meditasinya. **

**Dia mengambul posisi yoga untuk meditasi ini, namun sangat susah dan tidak berhasil. Sekitar 1 bulan namun tetap susah. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan untuk menyatu dengan alam adalah di hutan, karena shadai juga menyukai hutan.**

**Naruto lalu berpindah ke trainung ground dengan ratusan clonenya yang maaih sibuk dengan latihan masing masing mereka. Naruto melompat ketas pohon tertinggi hinagga sampai puncak pohon itu. Dia lalu duduk bersila diatas pohon itu lalu mulai melakukan pose meditasinya. Angin menggoyang giyangkan dahan pohon sehingga menggerak gerakan tubuh naruto. Sangat susah berkonsentrasi tapi naruto tetap melakukannya **

**2 bukan kemudian akhirnya dia merasakan adanya energi aneh yang seperti bergerak di dalam pusarnya. Dia terus melakukan dan melakukannya sehingga pergerakan itu semakin terasa. **

**1 bulan dia melakukan rutin seperti itu khirnya ia bisa merasakannya. Pergerakannya seperti keduanya berputar dan berputar di perutnya lalu bergerak keseluruh tubuhnya mengikuti aliran chakranya. Naruto juga merasakan chakranya seperti di cas jika dia menggerakan energi spritual itu. **

**Dia kini duduk di atas pohon tempatnya biasa latihan, dia menatap sejenk kearah langit lalu menutup mata. **

**'Ok sekarang saatnya untuk mengeluarkan energi spritual' pikir naruto. **

**Perleahan dia membuka telapak tangannya dan seperti konsentrasi penuh dalam meditasinya.**

**'Rasakan.. Lalu alirkan keseluruh tubuh dan keluarkan' pikir naruto. **

**'Yin adalah eneergi spiritual yang ada dalam tubuh bersifat ilusi. Dia ada dan juga tidak ada**

**'Yang adalah energi spiritual dalam tubuh yang membawa unsr kehidupan.**

**Cukup lama naruto mencoba mengeluarkannya namun sangat susah. 2 jam berikutnya naruto mencoba kembali dengan konsentrasi tertinggi yang ia miliki dan akhirnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. **

**'Ini... Hangat' pikir naruto membuka matanya. **

**Dia melihat cahaya warna biru di tngan kanannya, meski hanya sebesar kelereng membentuk bola api. Di sebelah kiri dia melihat berwarna merah, meski besar yang sama namun hasilnya sangat efektif**

**'Langkah yang baik.. Thanks hashirama senju.. Kini saya tinggal masuk pada tahap pengendalian dan pengambangan. Thanks, saya bisa menjadi kuat dan menghancurkannya' pikir naruto serius.**

**End.**

Sudah dua tahun sejak itu sampai kini naruto memiliki sebesar 2 kali kelereng untuk pembentukan energi yin dan yang itu. Dia terus melakukannya dengan 4 jam perhari saat ia berhenti melakukan latihan lainnya. Bisa di katakan selama 3 tahun terakhir dia hanya berada di senju compound latihan, sesekali keperpustakaan namikaze jika dia sudah berpindah level fuinjutsu.

Naruto kini berumur 10 tahun namun bisa membuat high junin lari ketakutan karena kemampuannya. Taijutsu suman strength ia telah dapatkan sekitar 40 % selama 3 tahun ini. Tsunade sangat bangga padanya dengan kemampuannya itu.

Human strength adalah yang paling lambat karena tidak bisa diwakili oleh bunshin seperti yang lain, dia harus dilakukn dengan tubuh itu sendiri. Naruto menambahkan benannya agar ia dapat menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan tubuhnya dalam latihan ini.

Dia mungkin bisa sekuat jounin tapi dia hanya mid kurang pengalaman dalam pertarungan. Jika dia memiliki pengalaman bertarung maka ia pasti akan dengn mudah maka ia pasti akan mencapai level high junin.

Naruto juga mengetahui anatomi tubuh manusia dan ninjutsu madic seperti tsunade 1 tahun terakhir ini. Perkembangannya lumayan dengan bisa menyembuhkan luka goresan atau sabetan yang tidak parah.

Fuinjutsunya kini mencapai level 9 dan tengah bekerja pada hiraisin untuk shiki formulanya. Sudah 4 bulan kerja keras naruto dengan setiap hari ratusan clone bereksperiman untuk menciptkan shiki formula hiraisin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Shiki formula sangat susah karena prinsipnya yang pada dasarnya adalah sepeti kuchiyese. Naruto memutar otak kerja keras selama 4 bukan ini sing dan malam. Hiraisin adalah tekhnik jikuken yang tidak mudah untuk digapai dan merupakan SS rank jutsu. Hal inilah yang membuat naruto memburu shiki formula dengan segenap kakutaan tubuhnya.

4 bulan berlalu dan akhirnya naruto dapat tersenyum lega dengan seringai evil penuh kebencian. Dia membuat semangatnya membara dengan kekuatan kebenciannya pada itachi dan pada kelemahan dirinya sendiri. Dia memompa darah dan adrenalinenya karena kata lemah dan benci. Itulah penyebabnya dia berhasil menciptakan shiki formula untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kini tinggal pelaksanaanya.

Disisi ninjutsu, naruto dengan umur 10 tahun kini bekerja keras untuk ninjutsu pada 3 elementnya dengan sistem yang sama dengan yin release tobirama senju. Naruto bisa dengan mudah menciptakan air,api dan terlebih element yang pling ia sukai, raiton.

Naruto mencoba menciptakan jutsu baru seperti rasengan yang ia kuasai dengan berdasarkan prinsip kerja rasengan namun pola pemadatan bukan perputaran. Naruto juga menciptakan jutsu yang ia sendiri kuasai setelah melihat chidori milik kakasi.

Naruto berniat menciptakan jutsunya sendiri dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan raiton dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak puas dengan hanya memikiki rasengan, namun sungguh dia ingin menciptakan jutsu miliknya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai second namikaze minato.

Dia berdiri diatas patung shodaime hokage dengan mata sharingannya. Dia menatap kearah konohagakure dengan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan hanyalah pakaian salm shinibi dan celana panjang. Ditngaannya ada sebuah topeng, topeng crow milik shisui uchiha

'Saya harus mencari pengalamn bertarung jika saya ingin mengalahkannya. Itachi pada saat umur 12 tahun sudah memiliki kemampuan capt anbu dan MS. 13 tahun menjadi capt anbu, dan saya tau dia adalah sangat kuat. Kemungkinan dia menguasai semua kemampuan mangekyou itu karena dia sangat genius' pikir naruto sengan tatapan datarnya menggigit ibu jarinya sehongga terluka dan meneteskan darah darah itu kangsung diteteskan ketanah. Dan melakukan handseal tiger

**Chi bunahin no jutsu**

Muncul clone naruto dari darah itu. Blood clone adalah tehnik clone yang dapat menciptakan clone yang kuat dengan pasokan chakra pertama tergantung pemilik clone. Clone ini bisa memiliki chakranya sendiri namun juga bisa menyerap chakra pemilik jika chakranya habis. Tekhnik ini ia dapatkan dari kinjutsu pada scroll peninggalan shisui

"Ambil ini" ucap naruto memberikan sebuah buku kecil dan topeng shisui.

"Pergilah kumpulkan bounti dan bunuh sebanyak mungkin high rank B dan A untuk mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung. Ingat kembali pada tangtal 10... 3 tahun lagi" perintah naruto pada siclone

"Hai" jawab si clone lagi

"Dan latihlah kemampuan ninjutsumu mencapai titik maksimal melebihi apa yang diharapkan. Saya akan memulai latihan dengan penggabungan element dan penguasaan hiraisin. Gunakan selalu sharinganmu dan tingkatkan shunshin no jutsu. latih control ekstrim sharingan karena saya hanya akan melatih 3 tahun ini meningkatkan reflek dan insting bertarung juga kecepatan tanpa sharingan." Jelas naruto yang asli

"Hai.." Jawab siclone memakai topeng

"Sekarang pergi" perkntah naruto dan siclone kembali

'Dan saat kau kembali kita akan bertarung melihat apa yng kau dapatkan' pikir naruto

"KEKUATANKU ADALAH KEBENCIANKU PADAMU ITACHI" teriak kesal naruto dengan mata 3 tomoe berkibar

End

Yo...

Akhirnya chapter 6 ini selesai. Aku sedikit merubah pikiranku dengan menyelipkan 1 k word untuk tiap chapter yang telah saya buat. Jadi kini targetku 3 k+ keatas untuk tiap chapter dari fictqw ini.

Selamat membaca dan mohon review.

Thansk so much


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Naruto akan memiliki mokuton, tapi masuh lama. Mungkin pada part ke dua dari fictku ini. Perkiraanku sekitar chapter 50 atau 60 chapt pertama akan selesai.

Dan kekuatan naruto akan diketahui semua orang pada saat final exam nanti. Sasuke akan balas dendam pada itachi, plus pada naruto. Alasannya kenapa? Nanti pada akhir chapter pertama akan ketahuan.

Tentang tulisan junin, mksudnya jounin. Maaf banyak kesalahan karena kalau tiba tiba ide masuk kedalam kepalaku, tulisannya kadang kadang sudah kurang diperhatikan karena takut hilangnya ide. Menyelelesaikan fic ini adalah tujuan utama jangan sampai kandas ditengah jalan.

Tentang clan uchiha akan dibahas pada chapter yang lain. Dan kuchiyese, pada bagin pertarungan dengan hashirama senju edo tensei akan ketahuan

Make destiny

Kepedihan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor hokage, yondaime hokage duduk dengan menatap kearah langit di kursinya. Dia mencoba menengkan perasaannya mengingat masa 6 tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Pikirannya melayang keputra jinjurikinya menma namikaze senju.

Kemampuan menma kini bisa dibilang high chunin dan low junin. Menma mamiliki 3 element dengan primari angin. Menma manguasai element angin dengan baik selevel high jinin. Sama halnya dengan elementnya yang lain. Mokutonnya masih belum terlalu ia kuasai karena susahnya mengontrol mokuton. Namun perkembangannya sangat pesat untuk mokutonnya.

Dia bisa melakukan kukai koten selevel gurunya tenzo meski hanya 30 % dari level hashirama senju dan 50 % penguasaan pergerakan pohon. Namun itu tidaklah susah karena dia masih banyak memiliki waktu karena dia masih sangat muda.

Chakra controlnya sedikit lebih bagus ketika tsunade memutuskan memfokuskan pada chakra control 1 tahun terakhir. Tsunade melatih menma taijutsu super stength namun menma susah menerapkannya mengingat membutuhkan control chakra yang baik.

Menma juga telah menguasai rasengan meski membutuhkan kage bunshin karena lagi lagi masalahnya chakra control. Semua rata rata bermasalah pada chakra controlnya.

Untuk taijutsunya, menma bisa menjadi chunin dengan mudah hanya kurang pengalaman saja. Dia memiliki taijutsu style namiikaze dan uzumaki dari sisi ayah dan ibunya. Perpaduan mengerikan dengan kecepatan milik namikaze dan gaya tidak bisa diprediksi milik uzumaki.

Dia payah diasisi fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu. Menma sangat tidak menyukai kenjutsu dengan bergantung pada pedang menurutnya. Dia hanya menyukai pertarungan langsung tangan kosong tanpa menggunkan senjata.

Untuk fuinjutsu dia sangat tidak suka membaca huruf kanji yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu dan membingungkan. dia bisa mencapai sampai level 4 dan memutuskan berhenti mempelajarinya karena level 5 sangat susah. Level lima adalah level transisi dari pemula menjadi medium, dan kanji yang dibutuhkan adalah yang baru.

Ini diartikan dia harus mempelajari kanji baru juga tehknik terbaru pada fuinjutsu level 5 itu. Minato dan kushina hanya menarik napas saat melihat menma yang dengan tegas menolak itu.

Menma selalu mengejek naruto karena dia hanya belajar ninjutsu madic seperti tsunade. Menma mengira naruto tidak bisa menggunakan human strength seperti dirinya. Pikirannya naruto sangat berada jauh dibawahnya dan dia dipanggil suster oleh menma dengan nada banci.

Disis lain, naruto mendapatkan gelor looser dari penduduk dan shinobi konohagakure karena levelnya yang jauh berada dibawah adiknya. Alasan yang lain juga karena dia adalah saudara tertua dalam krluarganya namun tidak dipercaya oleh namikaze minato sebagai clan head. Hal itulah yang menjadi dasar tiap ejekan untuk naruto.

Naruto sungguh berada diluar pemikiran minato namikaze. Sangat jarang ia melihat naruto dalam seminggu. Naruto juga tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin serta tidak memiliki teman seumurnya, bahkan 1 pun kecuali tsunade dan sandaime.

Naruto sering ingin dibunuh oleh uchiha dan dijadikan target utama karena dia orang terdekat shisui, terlebih ditemukannya pesan pesan shisui pada naruto di apartemennya. Pesan yang mengatakan keberadaannya jika ada misi dan tulisan tulisan mereka berdua. Kebencian mereka bertambah mengingat shisui adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat langsung pada pembantaian uchiha clan.

Tsunade ingin menghancurkan mereka yng selalu ingin menghacurkan dan menghina naruto, namun naruto selalu melarang tsunade dengan alasan biarkan mereka melakukan apapun sesuai kemauan mereka.

Tsunade hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat sifat rendah hati dan kesabaran milik naruto. Hidupnya sudah sangat tragis dengan nasib yang ia alami. Dia tau betul apa arti kesendirian ditengah keramaian. Dari pertama dicueki orang tuanya dan kemudian dia bertemu shisui sebagai sosok keluarga baginya namun dia tewas dan menjadi miss nin. Tsunade hanya bisa menarik napas panjang bila membayangkan penderitaan naruto.

Namun satu hal yang tsunade tidak inginkan dan benar benar membuat tsunade khawatir, sifat naruto yang sangat haus pada kekuatan. Naruto sangat membenci kelemahan terlihat jika ia melihat suatu kesalahan sedikitpun pada latihannya maka ia akan sangat tidak menyukai itu. Dia menginginkan kekuatan yang sempurna tanpa kelemahan.

Minato tidak pernah habis pikir tentang sedikitnya pengetahuan yang ia miliki mengenai naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan menma yang ia tau semua hal tentang dirinya. Naruto memang menutup dirinya pada mereka dan mereka menyuekinya. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka tentang naruto dan bagaimana jika mereka mendekatinya.

"Memikirkan tentang apa minna kun?" Suara seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan pakaian merah meyalla menghias tubuhnya. Kimono seperti japanese style.

"Apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya minato pada kushina istri tercintanya. Kushina berjalan kearah samping minato dan merangkul di punggungnya

"Jangan bilang kau selingkuh" ucap kushina dengan menggertak minato.

"N-no.. Bukan itu.. " Jawab minato menatap kushina khawatir sedikittakut dengan perkataan kushina yang disisupi dengan tatapan mematikan

"Lalu tentang apa? Diluar lagi ada pesta dan kau masih disini.. "Ucap kushina menarik napas lega setelah mengetahui prediksinya salah.

"Hm.. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku" jawab minato dengan memandang foto diatas mejanya. Difoto itu ada dua foto keluarga mereka, dengan kushina menggending seorang bayi dan minato memegang bayi tersebut juga. Foto kedua dengan bocah berusia 6 tahun berambut merah bermata biru dengan 3 pasang whisker diwajahnya berdiri dihadapan minato sedang kushina menggendong bayi dengan rambut merah.

"Apa yang salah dengan foto itu mina kun. Semuanya normal" ucap kushina dengan sedikit bingung menatap kearah foto keluarganya.

"Naruto" ucap pelan minato membuat kushina menatap minato penasaran

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia berbuat onar lagi?" Tanya kushina sedikit geram.

"Tidak.. " Jawab minato dengan lemas menatap kushina sambil memperlihatkn telapak tangannya pada kushina.

"Apakah kau merasa naruto adalah anak kita?" Tanya minato pelan membuat kushina menjadi risau.

"Dia anak kita minato. Kau tau jelas saat kahirannya dia yang lahir pertama lalu menyusul menma chan. Kenapa kau katakan itu?" ucap tegas kushina menatap minato. Minato mengambil foto keluarga diatas mejanya itu dan memperlihatkan pada kushina.

"Dia tidak ada disini" ucap minato dengan sedih. Kushina mengerti dan melebarkan matanya shok sadar seketika dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dadanya seperti menerima tusukan subah benda tajam yang menembus jantungnya.

"Ap-apa yang.. Ki-kita lakukan padanya..." Ucap shok kushina menatap minato memegang kedua bahu minato sedikit depresi

"Aku akhir akhir ini berpikir dengan semakin banyaknya yang membenci naruto dan menginginkan dia dihukum atas hubunganya dengan shisui." ucap minato dengan sedikit sedih pada nada perkataannya. Kushina perlahan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku juga terkadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang naruto. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dia, apa yang dia suka, tidak suka, hobi, cita cita. Semua.. Aku tidak habis pikir ayah macam apa aku ini" ucap minato dengan sedikit penyesalan menunsuk menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dan foto ini menjadi bukti kalau kita tidak pernah menganggap naruto ada. Kita hanya fokus pada menma. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali masa masa dulu dimana kita selalu menolaknya jika dia meminta latihan denganku, atau sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku ... Aku... Aku menolaknya... " Ucap lanjut minato dengan sedih menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini bergetar.

"Kita hanya melihat dia jika sedang bermasalah dan memarahinya tanpa tanya siapa yang salah, saya jadi berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya mempertahankan diri. Tidak seharusnya kita menghukumnya tanpa bertanya alasan ia melakukan itu" ucap minato mencoba menahan air mata namun tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. Minato..." Ucap kushina dengan tangisnya.

"Ayo kita ambil dia kembali dari tsunade, dia anak kita bukan anak tsunade" ucap kushina dan melangkah keluar

"Aku ikut.. Dia pasti sedang bertugas si rumah sakit" ucap minato dan mereka menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Di atas patung shodai seorang blonde jabrik pobi dangai miring menutup mata kirinya tinggi sekitar 150 cm dengan postur atletis, bisa dibilang cukup kekar. Dia memiliki wajah tampan yang bisa menghipnotis semua gadis di desa konohagakure. Tatapan dinginnya bisa membuat seluruh gadis konoha rela merangkak selamanya hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.

Dia sedang menatap kearah konohagakure yang sedang mengadakan pesta peringatan tragedi kyubi. Pesta megah karena bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sang pahlawan konoha menma namikaze senju. Pesta megah ini sengaja dibuat untuk menma seorang.

Dia menatap sayu ke terangnya lampu yang menghiasi konohagakure saat itu tapi sesungguhnya pikirannya sedang melayang di udara. Tatapan kosongnya membuat lamunannya mengingat kembali tragedi masa lalu dan apa yang telah ia gapai.

**Flaahback**

**Satu bulan yang lalu, di training ground senju clan. Naruto berdiri dengan kokoh menggunkan taijutsu buatannya sendiri seperti prinsip gerakan yin dan yang (taichi style). Dihadapannya seorang dengan style yang berbeda. **

**Steyle khas seperti monyer dengan dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah didepan. Kaki kanan kedepan dan ditekuk sedang kaki kiri dibelakng di tekuk juga seperti kaki kanan. Dia adalah sarutobi hiruzen sandaime hokage dengan memakai satu set pakaian hitam ketat begitu juga naruto.**

**"Ok kedua sisi bersiap" teriak seorang tsunade senju di sisi bagian training ground. **

**"Hai" jawab dua guru dan murid yang berada salam masing masing style mereka.**

**"Sparing ini untuk melihat perkembangan naru chan selama latihan bersamaku dan sensei. Di perbolehkan menggunakan semua kemampuan dan keterampilan dunia shinobi, kuchiyese dan semuanya. Tidak boleh membunuh. MULAI" teriak protektor sparing all out antara dua sosok di tengah trainung ground. Tsunade senju kali ini bersikap seperti protektor pada exam**

**"Siap naruto kun.. " Ucap sandaime dengan senyum menatap kearah naruto. Perlahan naruto mengngguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada gurunya itu.**

**"Kapanpun.. Jiji sensei" jawab naruto dengan sedikit senyum.**

**'Jiji sensei memiliki ton pengalaman dalam pertarungan. Melawan seorang kage sangat menarik dan menambah pengalamanku' pikir naruto menatap sandaime**

**'Naruto kun memiliki pukulan human strength tsunade chan. Menurut tsunade chan gerakannya sangat cepat dan menguasai shunshin no jutsu seperti shisui kun. Jika dipadukan dengan element raitonnya, kekuatan pukulannya 2 kali lipat pukulan tsunade chan dan kecepatannya meningkat drastis. Tapi dia masih kurang pengalaman. Saya rasa saya harus mengagetknnya' pikir sandaime kemudian langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan high junin menyerang kearah naruto dengan dua jari. **

**Naruto melihat kecepatan sandaime menyipitkan matanya berkonsentrasi full.**

**'Dia ingin mengejutkanku dengan kecepatannya yah.. Taktik yang bagus jiji. Tapi dalam hal kecepatan saya tidak akan kalah' pikir naruto melihat pukukan tangan sandaime. Dia menangkisnya dengan tangn kirinya kemudian memukul sandaime dengan tangan kanannya kearah wajah sandime.**

**Sandaime menangkis serangan naruto dengan tangan kirinya berputar dengan cepat menendang naruto dengan tendangan berputar dengan cepat menggunakan tumit kirinya. Naruto menangkis dengan kedua tangannya mendorong naruto kebelakang beberapa langkah.**

**'Sial tendangan jiji sangat keras' pikir naruto kembali ke standnya langsung menyerang sandaime dengan kecepatan yang sama saat sandime menyerang naruto. Naruto langsung memberikan tendangan menyamping kehadapan sandaime yang belum sempat berdiri karena efrk tendangan putarnya.**

**Sandaime menunduk berdasarkan insting dan pengalaman bertarungnya menghindari serangan naruto. Naruto yang kini stabil memberikan tendangan menusuk membelakangi sandaime yang menunduk. Sandaime menangkis kaki naruto menggunakan lengan kanannanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan seringai diwajahnya. **

**Sandaime melebarkan matanya melihat ekspresi naruto dan saat kaki naruto ia tahan. **

**'Sial.. Tendangannya seperti tsunade chan' pikir sandaime menaikan lengan kirinya untuk menahan gerakan kaki naruto yang kini menggunakan dua tangannya. Sandaime terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter seperti naruto.**

**Disisi lain, tsunade senju yang menjadi pengamat pertarungan menatap kagum pada perkembangan muridnya yang menerima dengan baik ajaran human strengthnya.**

**'Sarutobi sensei dan naru chan sepertinya seimbang dalam kecepatan' pikir tsunade mengamati pertarungan mereka.**

**'1 sama skor mereka kini.. Hehehe sensei, bagaimana pukulan naru chan' pikir seringai jahat tsunade melihat gurunya terlempar kebelakang seperti naruto.**

**Sandaime kembali menyerang naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dalam gerakannya menyisakan bayangan seperti bekas pergerakannya. Naruto tidak mau kalah dan menghilang dalam kecepatan yang sama.**

**Hanya terlihat bayangan bayangan pada gerkan mereka seperti pertarungan dua kage hebat. Suara perpaduan dua logam terdengar jelas dipertarungan mereka itu menghiasi indahnya sparing all out mereka. Diakhir gerakan, terlihat jelas sandaime menendang keras kearah perut naruto menggunkan kaki kanannya. Naruto yang tidak sempat melihat gerakan sandaime melebarkan matanya menerima tendangan sandaime**

**Brook**

**Tendangan itu menusuk perut naruto. Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya kesakitan menerima tendangan sandaime. Naruto melayang keudara terlempar oleh tendangan itu. Naruto tidak membuang kesempatan itu melihat sandaime membelakanginya akibat pengaruh kerasnya tendangannya. Naruto lanngsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat**

**Katon : ryuuka no jutsu**

**Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya berskala 4 meter dengan bentuk kepala naga mengaung dari mulut naruto yang berada di udara. Sandaime melirik naga api itu sekilas**

**'Pikiran yang bagus naruto kun.. Dan jutsu B high low A rank.. Tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku' pikir sandaime melompat kedepannya dengan cepat menghindari katon naruto**

**Booooom**

**Ledakan pun terjadi menimbulkan asap tebal bercapur debu ditengah arena. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna sambil memegang perutnya yang masih sakit menatap kearah asap bercampur debu di tengah pertarungan mereka.**

**Doton : yomi numa**

**Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara sandaime menyerukan jutsunya. Tanah tempat berdiri naruto seketika menjadi lumpur yang menbuat naruto susah untuk berdiri. Naruto yang bertahan menjaga keseimbangan goyah akibat susahnya bergerak dilumpur buatan sandaime yang terus bergerak itu. Asap dan debu menghilang memperlihatkan sandaime yang masih melemparkan suriken pada naruto kemudian melakukan handseal berakhir dengan tiger**

**Suriken kage bunshin no jutsu**

**Sebuah suriken yang sandaime lemparkan berubah menjadi puluhan menyerang kearah naruto. Naruto mengankat tangan kirinya ditengah susahnya ia berdiri dan menerapkan handseal tiger**

**Shunshin no jutsu**

**Bisik pelan naruto menghilang dengan cepat kesamping kanannya sekitar 6 meter dengan kilatan petir. Serangan suriken sandaime akhirnya hanya bisa menyentuh angin semata.**

**"Huh.. Hampir saja" ucap pelan naruto menatap suriken menancap dilumpur jutsu sandaime yang perlahan berubah menjadi tanah.**

**Di sisi lain, tsunase senju kembali tersenyum melihat naruto yang selamat dari jutsu A rank milik sandaime itu. Dia menatap naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan**

**'Bagus.. Jadi dia sudah bisa menggunakan dengan baik shunshin no jutsu level 3 nya itu' pikir tsunade.**

**Itu adalah shunshin no jutsu terbaru naruto yang bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat merivali hiraisin, dengan handseal satu tangan. Shunshinnya itu hanya bisa dalam jangkauan maksimal 20 meter saja dengan konsentrasi dan chakra yang lumayan.**

**"Begitu ya.. Akhirnya kau sudah menguasai dengan baik jutsu buatanmu sendiri naruto kun" puji sandaime menurunkan tangannya dari handsealnya sambil tersenyum.**

**Kini jarak mereka sekitar 11 meter dengan di tengah agak kiri antara mereka ada kawah seluas 5 meter akibat jutsu katon naruto.**

**"Begitulah jiji sensei.. Tapi masih agak sedikit susah.. ' Jawab naruto serius menatap sandaime. Sandaime mengangguk perlahan dan menatap naruto dengan serius**

**"Baiklah.. Pelajaran kedua, ninjutsu" ucap sandaime melakukan handseal dengan cepat langsung menghirup udara membengkakan dadanya.**

**Katon : karyu endan **

**Sandaime menembakan api berskala 5 meter berbentuk semburan seperti lonjong menyerang naruto dengan cepat. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan handaeal dengan cepat. Dia menutup handsealnya dengan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada sandaime. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya saling bertemu membentuk segitiga dengan telapak tangannya lurus**

**Suiton : suinjiheki no jutsu**

**Teriak naruto dengan sedikit keras. Seketika muncul gelombang air membentuk lingkaran berputar seperti tornado mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tinggi gelombang putaran air itu sekitar 10 meter berskala 4 meter untuk daerah lindungannya. **

**Sandaime perlahan menghilangkan jutsu katonnya dari mulutnya terkagum kagum menatap jutsu air naruto.**

**"Jadi kau sudah menyempurnakan tekhnik suiton nidaime sama" ucap sandaime dengan senyum menatap naruto yang kini menurunkan air penghalang jutsu sandaime.**

**"Begitulah.. Sekarang.. Saatnya serangan balik" jawab naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat**

**Suiton : daibakufu no jutsu**

**Teriak naruto dengan pelan. Seketika genangan air sissa jutsu naruto membentuk sebuah gelombang yang meninggi sekitar 8 meter dihasapan naruto. Lalu dengan cepat menyerang kearah sandaime seperti sebuah ledakan gelombang air. **

**Disi lain tsunade senju menyempitkan matanya melihat tekhnuk suiton kakaknya itu berhasil naruto kuasai.**

**'Naru chan.. Kini kau bisa mudah menjadi high elit jounin dengan ninjutsumu. Dan mungkin akan seimbang dengan taijutsu plus sharinganmu. Sarutobi sensei maaih menahan diri, begitu juga kau naru chan, belum menggunakan sharinganmu. Pertarungan ini pasti akan seru' pikir tsunade kagum pada naruto.**

**'Dia melakukan A rank jutsu dengan santai.. Tsk.. Kau memiliki chakra monster naruto kun.. ' Pikir sandaime melakukan handseal kembali **

**Doton : doryujoheki **

**End**

'Ni san.. Diamana kau sebenarnya... Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku aku kini sudah kuat.' pikir bocah itu sedih.

Dia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ia panggil nisan. Ni sannya yang telah 6 tahun menghilang entah dimana. Pikirannya selalu pada sosok shisui uchiha beberapa bulan terakhir dia sangat merindukannya

"Namikaze naruto"

naruto berbalik ketika mendengar suaranya dipanggil dari belakang dan melihat 3 shinobi selevel junin, 1 dari konohagakure, dan dua dari iwagakure. Dari konohagakure menggunakan pakaian junin normal, rambut pendek dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Bola mata merah dengan 3 tomoe bersinar dimatanya menatap naruto.

"Saya akhirnya dapan menuntut balas pada kematian ayahku dengan membunuhmu" ucapnya dengan geram menatap naruto melepaskn KI yang cukup besar.

Disis lain, seorang iwa nin berbadan besar dengan rambut sebahu cokelat. Tinggi sekitar 185 cm hidung sedikit besar. Ada katana dibelakangnya menghiasi punggungnya.

"Dan serahkan tubuhnya untuk dieksekusi di iwagakure uchiha san" ucap sosok besar tersebut

Iwa lainnya dengan tinggi yang hampir sama memakai hita itae iwahagakure dilehernya. Di samping kiri pinggangnya ada samurai menghias dengan tangan kirinya diatas pegangan samurainya itu

"**Momo **sama rencana kita sepertinya berhasil dengan bantuan dari **surimo** uchiha" ucap si junin itu denganswdikit senyum menatap naruto

"Kau benar **kura** san, tsuchikage sama akan senang dengan hasil tangkapan kita" ucap momo memberikan seringai jahatnya.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan berbalik menatap mereka membelakangi pesta di konoha gakure. Dia menatap kearah uchiha surimo dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi

"Sejak kapan uchiha clan bekerja sama dengan iwa?" Tnya pelan naruto ditengah jarak 10 meter yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sejak aku merencanakan membunuhmu karena apa yang sisui pada keluargaku " ucap surime menipiskan pandangan ya menatap naruto tajam seolah ingin meremukkan badannya.

Naruto hanya menutup mata dan menrik napas panjang. Dia lalu dengan santai melipat kedua tangan didadanya membusungkan dadanya arrogant dihadapan 3 junin tersebut.

"Begitu yah, jadi semua karena dendam yang tidak aku lakukan, menarik..." Jawab pelan naruto.

"tapi apa kalian bisa membunuhku?" tanya naruto dengan nada sombong. Ekspresi dari tiga junin itu sangar geram pada naruto yang memandang remeh mereka.

"Apa susahnya membunuh bocah sepertimu" ucap nya dengan senyum sadist.

"Ayahku adalah salah satu elder dari uchiha clan. Aku menemuinya saat menjelang kematiannya dan menceritakan semuanya sebelum dia tewas. Dia menginginku membunuh shisui, tapi dia menghilang dan kini aku akan membunuhmu" ucapnya menatap naruto. Dia lalau menarik napas panjang melirik kearah dua junin iwagkure disampingnya itu

"So.. Menurut dugaanku kau akan membunuhku karena kemungkinan saya tau dimana shisui berada?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit penasaran. Surime uchiha menghela napas sebelum menatap naruto. Tatapan kagum akan analiasa dari naruto. Angin yang berhambus dan percikan percikan cahaya kembang api membuat wajah surime sedikit jelas dengan bekas luka menyilang dipipinya seperti batosai.

"Memang benar kau cukup genius dalam analisa" ucpa surime dengan seringai evilnya menatap naruto.

"Sepertinya kalian akan sangat kecewa dengan hasil yang akan kalian dapatkan" jawab natuto memejamkan matnya

"Hahahaha.. " Ucap surime dengan tertawa sekeras kerasnya menatap kearah naruto. Dia seolah mengejek naruto akan kegeniusnannya itu membuat dua iwa nin sedikit bingung

"Seorang bocah bisa mengalahkan junin, dan seorang uchiha, tidak mungkin bocah" ucap surime dengan senyum dan tawa kemenangan memandang remeh naruto.

"Bahkan seorang genin bisa membunuh kage jika dia inginkan" ucap naruto dengan sinis

"Kabar mengatakan anak minato namikiaze memiliki DNA hashirama senju?" Tanya momo dan surime mengangguk menatap momo.

"Berarti dia memposes mokuton?" Tanya lanjut momo sedikit shok bercampur penasaran terlihat jelas diwajahnya dan rekannya.

"Well no.. Dia tidak memiliki mokuton. Saudara kembarnya yang memiliki mokuton sedang dia memikiki regenerasi super senju hashirama". Jawab surime uchiha membuat dua iwa nin mengangguk

"Baegitu yah" ucap iwa nin dengan pebgetahun baru dikepala mereka.

'Menarik jika onoiki sama tau, dia akan memasukannya keDNA nya membuat tubyhnya memiliki umur yang panjang' pikir momo dengan semangat menatap naruto.

Naruto mentatap datar pada mata sharingan 3 tomoe diahadapannya itu. Mata merah memecah kegelapan bagai sepasang mata hantu yang mengawasi anak manusia sebagai mangsanya. Naruto kembali meutup mata dan menarik napas dalam dalam

"Dugaan saya kau tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang genjutsu menggunakan sharinganmu" ucap naruto dijawab anggukan pelan

"Bagaiman kau tau?" Tanya surime

"Karena jika dari tadi kau memilikinya kau akan menggunakannya padaku" jawab simple naruto

"Kau menerobos apartemen shisui dan mencari scroll berharap ada yang membatu dengan sharinganmu bukan?" Tanya naruto

"Kau memang sangat genius" ucap surime uchiha

"Apa kau tidak membaca pesan kotak rahasia tempat menyimpan pesan ditempat biasa?" Tanya naruto membuat uchiha melebarkn matanya shok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan

"Semua scroll shisui ada disitu, tempat yang dilindungi genjutsu dimana hanya mangekyou sharingan yang dapat mengetahuinya. Saya mengrtahuinya karena saya menghafal lokasinya." Ucap naruto dengan senyum menatap surime yang makin penasaran

"Dimana itu.. Katakan sebelum saya membunuhmu"gertak surime melepaskan KI nya membuat naruto tertawa tipis meremehkan surime.

"Tenang.. Kau melepaskan KI yang membuat anbu akan tertarik padamu" ucap ejek naruto dan sekietika surime menurunkan KI nya.

"Surime.. Kau jangan macam macam. Jika anbu datang tamatlah riwayat mu" ucap gertak momo menatap surime namun surime hanya fokus pada naruto.

"Di penyimpanan itu ada juga scroll tentang kemampuan spesial 3 tomoe sharingan yang hanya bisa dibaca setelah memposes tomoe ketiga" ucap naruto pelan dengan surime memperhatikan dengan jelas

"Dan disana yang paling penting, ada tablet uchiha yang sangat penting dimana tablet itu bisa memberitahukanmu. Tentang cara mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan dan kemampuan tiap Mangekyou sharingan yang diduga hilang bersama madara." ucap naruto menatap serius menatap surime

Naruto terus memancing emosi surime dengan memompanya memberikan informasi tentang sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia ketahui. Bisa dilihat jelas bahwa surime arrogant power hungry seperti mayoritas uchiha.

"KATAKAN BOCAH SEBELUM SAYA MENGELUARKAN ISI JANTUNGMU" teriak surime yang sudah tidak than lagi.

"Kalian mau bermain?" Tanya naruto dengan menurunkan kedua tangannya menatap 3 jounin beda desa itu.

End

Yo.. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Lanjutan berikutnya adalah tentang pertarungan dan reaksi tsunade..

Saya sudah memutuskan saya akan mengupdate 2 kali 1 minggu. Antara selasa dan rabu, kemudian yang kedua jumat dan sabtu. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa pada chapter ini.

Seperti biasa, tulisannya mungkin masih banyak kekeliruan, harap dimaafkan. Mohon review karena semua review sangat bermanfaat untukku melanjutkan fic ini.. Thanks..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Silahkan cari di fict manapun jika anda menemukan ini hasil translate, aku akan langsung menghapus fict ini. Untuk penambahan bahasa inggris, kurasa kata kata yang di gunakan adalah kata kata yang biasa digunakan pada keseharian. Dan masalah penulisan, aku sudah mengakuinya kalau Terlalu banyak kekurangan, dan layaknya bayi, butuh proses agar bisa berjalan.

Untuk akademi, akan di bahas pada chapter 10 karena 9 adalah pertarungan

Mokuton membutuhkan proses lama untuk mengendalikannya, tapi yang paling penting harus ada element tanah. Nah pada hal ini naruto akan memilikinya sekitar chapter 40 an keatas karena saya baru menulis sampai chapter 30, jadi blum aku pastikan chapter berapa

Untuk wordnya, aku akan usahain, tapi jangan dulu terburu buru karena aku masih bekerja ekstra untuk chapter 30 yang saya buat sedikit melenceng dari canonnya. (Alias tokoh tetap sama namun berbeda pada alur)

Terima kasih untuk revienya, dan cuma ini yang bisa ku tuliskan pada chapter ini, maaf jika mengecewakan.

Thanks..

Make destiny

Who are you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana itu.. Katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu" gertak surime melepaskan KI nya membuat naruto tertawa tipis meremehkan surime.

"Tenang.. Kau melepaskan KI yang membuat anbu akan tertarik padamu" ucap ejek naruto dan sekietika surime menurunkan KI nya.

"Surime.. Kau jangan macam macam. Jika anbu datang tamatlah riwayat mu" ucap gertak momo menatap surime namun surime hanya fokus pada naruto.

"Di penyimpanan itu ada juga scroll tentang kemampuan spesial 3 tomoe sharingan yang hanya bisa di baca setelah memposes tomoe ketiga" ucap naruto pelan dengan surime memperhatikan dengan jelas

"Dan disana yang paling penting, ada tablet uchiha yang sangat penting dimana tablet itu bisa memberitahukanmu Tentang cara mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan dan kemampuan tiap Mangekyou sharingan, uchiha diduga hilang bersama madara." ucap naruto menatap serius menatap ke arah surime

Di tempat lain, sebuah ruangan sekitar 5 meter persegi dengan hanya 1 meja kerja berlambangkan madic dalam huruf kanji. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tanda ungu jajar genjang seperti tompel dikeningnya. Rambutnya panjang blone gelap dengan sepasang seperti belah tengah kecil panjang didepannya.

Dia memakai jubah berwarna hujau dengan tulisan berlambangkan huruf kanji legenda penjudi dibelakangnya. Didalam menggunakan kimono ungu kepurtiha dengan ikat pinggang berwarna ungu gelap. Tingginya sekitar 178 cm, lingkar dada D cup menjulang. Dia sendang duduk menikmati sebotol sake dihadapannya

"Tsunade sama.. Itu sake rakitan naruto kun?" Tanya seorang memakai pakaian seperti kimono lengan pendek dengan babi pinki digendongannya. Rambut hitam sampai tengkuk leher dengan bola mata hitam. Tinggi sekitar 167 cm dengan C cup untuk lingkar dadanya pelengkap wajah manisnya

"Hai sizune, ini racikannya dengan fermentasi 2 tahun" ucap tsunade menikmati sakenya. Dia menunangkan segelas dan menawarkan pada shizune

"Arigatou tsunade sama" ucap shizune melangkah maju kehadapan tsunade mengambil gelas salke dan meminum sakenya. Wajah shizune memerah sebelum akhirnya mengrluarkan asap dari telinganya

"Wow.. Ini... Dahsyat" ucap shizune dengan memuji sake racikan naruto. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah merasakan sake itu, cuma kata WOW yang bisa ia katakan.

Kesibukan naruto dalam tiga tahun terakhir adalah membuat sake. Sake spesial tentunya dengan bahan herbal bercampur beberapa resep rahasianya, yang kemudian di fermentasikan. Kemudian ia meneliti kembali kadar alkohol pada sake buatannya dan di tentukan sesuai porsi aman.

Dia sangat tertarik dalam hal madic, terutama di padukan dengan kegiatan pada kehidupan sehari hari masyarakat konohagakure. Dia melihat banyak yang tidak suka akan bau obat dan lebih menyukai sake. Dia kemudian menciptakan solusi dengan membuat sake dengan porsi khusus yang bisa menggantikan obat.

Dia memiliki cara sendiri bagainana dia bisa mengembangkan rasa ingin tahuannya pada madic. Dia muncul dengan berbagai cara dan berbagai solusi untuk pemecahan setiap masalah madic. Tentu saja hal ini disambut baik oleh tsunade dan kemudian mendukung naruto.

"Ini sake 10 tahun penderitaan, naru chan memintaku memberikannya nama untuk sake ini, dan itulah pemikiran yang cocok untuk nama sake ini dikepalaku" ucap tsunade berhenti sejenak bersandar di kursi nyamannya.

"Dengan rutin meminum sake ini selama 1 tahun tanpa di sadari cell pada tubuh akan beregenerasi mengembalikan stamina bisa dibilang mengembalikan usia selama 10 tahun" ucap tsunade senyum melanjutkan omongannya dengan matanya menatap botol sake racikan naruto itu. Shizune hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengn mulut terbuka tak percaya. Suatu hal yang Tidak mungkin bisa mengembalikan usia hanya dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Kau serius.. Maksudku.. Mustahil kan?" Tanya shizune tak percaya menatap tsunade dengan mata lebar.

"Ini proyek spesial 4 tahun naru chan, shizune. saya baru mendapatkan ini setelah naru chan memintaku menganalisa ini di lab. Saya benar benar tak menyangka pada kemampuan dan kegeniusannya. 10 dari hasil percobaan saya menggunakan sake ini pada DNA qw sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti berubah. Ini dibuat dari racikan cell naru chan dengan porsi yang sangat kecil nilainya dipadukan dengan ramuan herbal racikan naru chan. Lalu dia melakaukan fermentasi dengan memberikan chakranya pada percobaannya. Hasilnya amazing.. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kan" ucap tsunade menjelaskan dengan penuh serius dan ekspresi bangga pada hasil karya naruto.

"Betul tsunade sama, saya merasa seperti tubuh saya langsung segar dan stamina saya kembali sekitar 30 %." Ucap shizune tak percaya merasakan tiba tiba staminanya kembali.

"Disitulah letak ketelitian naru chan" puji tsunade membuat shijune bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Begini, jika staminamu akan penuh, maka tubuhmu akan tertekan menerima itu. Dia akan memaksa bekerja keras karena stamina penuh, itu seperti obat penambah stamina super yang akan menghancurkan tubuhmu. Dengan hanya 30% saja maka tubuhmu akan perlahan lahan menerimanya dan beradaptasi. Kau juga akan merasakan kelelahan selayaknya normal kinerja tubuh. Cara kerjanya perlahan tapi pasti, makanya saya namakan 10 tahun kematian" ucap tsunade menuangkan kembali sakenya dan meminumnya.

"Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuat kita bangga tsunade sama" ucap shizune dengan senyum

"Begitulah.. Saya senang bisa mengenalnya dan menjadi gurunya. Dia begitu hangat pada semua orang yang pernah ia obati saat saya meminta bantuan. Tidak pernah ada pasien yang tidak pulang dengan puas jika dia yang menanganinya. Aku bingung kenapa minato dan kushina tidak menghiraukan sebiah berlian seperti naru chan. Aku bahkan rela membuang anak kandung dengan naru chan sebagai gantinya" ucap tsunade dengan senyum menatap shizune dan dijawab anggukan oleh shizune.

"Dan dia merubah anda tsunade sama... Masa laku anda seperti hilang bersamanya, dan.. Aku melihat anda lebih nyaman bersama naruto kun dari pada menma kun" ucap shizune membuat tsunade sedikit blush

"Aku... Aku tidak tau shizune, naru chan membuat hidupku berwarna. Maksudku... Dia memiliki sesuatu yang begitu kita mengenalnya maka kita akan merasa terikat dengannya. Aku bahkan merasa.. .. ingin bersamanya selamanya" ucap tsunade deengan berat dan meminum sakenya.

'Aku juga begitu.. Bukan cuma anda tsunade sama' pikir shizune dengan sedikit blush memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pikiran tsunade. Tapi shizune kato berbeda porsi, jika tsunade sebagai ibu maka shizune sebagai seorang wanita pada seorang pria.

Terdengar suara pintu diketok dari luar, dan seorang perempuan berambut pinky dengan memakai baju berwarna merah lengan pendek putih dengan rok merah. Terlihat topi suster di kepalanya memperkenalkan pekerjaannya pada setiap yang datang

"Ada apa siru?" Tanya shizune menatap suster yang langsung masuk setelah tsunade memberikannya izin. Terlihat suster itu labgsung berdiri dihadapan meja tsunade.

"Ano.. Minato sama dan kuashina sama mencari naruto sempai" ucap siru. Dia adalah suster bimbingan naruto dari civilian.

Naruto juga memutuskan membantu di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pengalaman di dunia madic. Semakin banyak pengalamannya menangani pasien maka aka semakin berkembang pengalaman dalam mengobati berbagai macam penyakit. Hal itu juga membantunya menemukan beberapa solusi untuk rasa penasarannya.

Masuklah dua sosok yang tidak lain adalah minato dan kushina kedalam ruangan tsunade senju.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil anakku sempai?" Tanya kuahina pada sang suster.. Tsunade, shizune dan siru melebarkan matanya saat kushina menyebut naruto anaknya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya terdengar dari mulut kushina menyebut naruto sebagai anaknya.

"Sakura, shizune, kalian di bubarkan" ucap tsunade tegas pada dua sosok dihadapannya. Mereka hanya membaluas dengan anggukan, kemudian mereka berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan tsunade senju.

"Jadi.. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian mengganggu pekerjaan pentingku" ucap tsunade dengan memegang botol sake dan menuangkan sake ke gelas kecilnya.

"Tsunade... Dimana sochi ku, dimana naruto chan?" Tanya kushina dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan untuk dijawab. Minato hanya memegang kedua pundak kushina mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Tsunade hanya mengangkat pelan gelas sakenya lalu meminumnya tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

"Tsunade" ucap minato pelan namun penuh penekanan menatap tsunade.

"Aku bingung dalam hal ini ... Kalian adalah orang tuanya dan kenapa menanyakan anak kalian padaku?" Jawab tsunade dengan hanya melirik mereka berdua..

"Kau yang selama ini mengambilnya dari kami, kau yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya bukan kami. Jadi katakan dimana anakku tsunade" teriak kushina membentak tsunade.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau aku merebut naruto? Kau tidak sadar apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum dia bersamaku?" Tanya tsunade membungkam keduanya. Dua orang dihadapan tsunade itu perkatan merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit penyesalan.

"Aku lihat kalian menyadarinya dari ekspresi wajah kalian" lanjut tsunade

"Please tsunade hime.. Kami ingin menemuinya.. Kami... Kami .. Baru sadar setelah tadi menlihat kenyataan pahit dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan padanya.. Please katakan dimana naruto kun?" Ucap minato dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Dia di labnya sedang melakukan penelitian obat herbal" jawab dingin tsunade mengangkat kembali sakenya

"Dimana labnya tsunade.. Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya" ucap kushina dengan sedih dengan beberapa butir linangan air mata. Tsunade menatapnya dan menawarkan sake

"Aku tidak ingin minum tsunade" ucap kushina menolak tawaran tsunade.

"Kau akan menyesal" ucap tsunade meminum kembali sakenya untuk mesekian kalinya.

"Ini adalah sake 10 tahun penderitaan. Ini sangat spesial bagiku karena manfaatnya yang besar dibuat dari kasih sayang dari seorang yang menginginkan kasih sayang sejak dulu" ucap lanjut tsunade dengan menatap kearah sakenya

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tsunade.. " Lanjut kushina menatap horor tsunade.

"Kenapa ada lab yang tanpa seizinku di konohagakure?" Tanya minato menatap tsunade serius. Tsunade hanya tersenyum menyindir mendengar perkataan minato.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana labnya itu minato.. Tidak ada yang pernah kesana selain dia sendiri. Dia cuma bilang tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang bekerja" jawab tsunade menatap kedua orang tua naruto.

"Lab macam apa yang seorang direktur RS konoha sendiri tidak tau apa tujuan dari Lab itu, keamanan dan kenayamanan serta kualitas dari lab itu" tanya minato dengan sidikit marah kcewa pada kinerja tsunade.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukan anakmu" komen tsunade menbuat kedua orang tua itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Sejak naru chan bergabung kerumah sakit ini, rumah sakit tidak pernah lagi membeli bahan bahan obat obatan dari luar desa. Aku kira kau akan mempertanyakan ini pada laporanku, tapi kelihatannya tidak" ucap tsunade berhenti sejenak menatap ekspresi minato yang sedikit bingung

"Naru chan memproduksi sendiri semua obat obatan yang ada di Rumah sakit ini. Dia juga menambahkan beberapa fasilitas seperti ruangan santai untuk sekedar berkumpul menikmati kebersamaan dirumas sakit saling mengenal sesama petugas rumah sakit konoha. Masih banyak lagi hal yang ia lakukan untuk rumah sakit ini dimana meringankan bebanmu sebagai hokage dan memberikan layanan memuaskan pada seluruh pasien yang ia tangani. Setiap operasinya separah apapun lukanya asal masih ada sedikit denyut jantungnya maka dia akan selamat" jelas tsunade serius menatap kearah minato. Minato dan kushina hanya melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya dengan penjelasan tsunade.

'Naruto/chan' pikir keduanya serentak.

"Jadi... katakan padaku minato, apa alasan yang pantas untuku menghentikan labnya? Untuk masalah keamanan dan kualitas produknya tidak usah kau tanyakan, saya menjamimnya dengan memepertaruhkan nama sanninku. Disamping itu dia tidak meminta bayaran pada rumah sakit konoha. Dia hanya meminta pada suster dan dokter menolong sipapaun yang datang kerumah sakit ini untuk diberikan obat atau berobat. Dia adalah seorang dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk orang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang" ucap pelan tsunade kembali menuang sakenya.

Ekspresi kedua sosok dihadapan tsunade tidak jelas, bercampur rasa bersalah,senang, kecewa, iri pada tsunade mengetahui banyak tentangnya, kagum, khawatir dan sebagainya...

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkan kami?" Tanya kushina dengan memegang kedua lengannya didadanya. Dia sangat khawatir jika dia tidak akan dimaafkan bercampur sedikit penasaran

"Sulit mengatakannya, selama 12 tahun dia mencoba menarik perhatian kalian tapi kalian menyuekinya. Aku melihatnya menyerah pada kalian setelah kalian menolaknya mentah mentah dengan alasan menma menjadi prioritas karena ada yang mengincar kyubi. Itulah saat aku melihat tatapannya berubah pada kalian" ucapnya lagi.

"Ini minum dulu.. 1 kali saja" ucap tsunade kembali menawarkan sake dihadapan kushina

"Tdak...AKU BILANG TIDAK .. KENAPA AKU HARUS MINUM SAKE DISAAT AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK ANAKKU" ucap kushina berteriak dihadapan tsunade menatap tsunade dengan air mata bercucuran

"Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan meminumnya" ucap tsunade meminum kembali sake miliknya yang ditolah kushina

"Ini adalah sake yang dibuat dengan kasih sayang dari.. Naru chan" ucap tsunade pelan. Kushina dan minato melenbarkan matany tak percaya

"APA" teriak spontan keduanya dengan suara memecah rumah sakit

"Ini rumah sakit.. Pelankan suara kalian" ucap santai tsunade menatap keduanya.

"Sejak kapan anakku belajar menjadi pembuat minuman keras itu" ucap kushina dengan geram

"Kushina... Kushina.. Sake ini spesial.. Alkoholnya sangat rendah dan alami. Fungsinya banyak dan naru chan membuatnya dengan bahan bahan herbal. Seluruh dokter di rumah sakit ini memiliki sake buatannya karena damoaknya menyehatkan bukan sebaliknya. Dan yang ini.. Ini sangat spesial.. 4 tahun naru chan mengumpulkan bahan, menganalisa dan meneliti dengan baik. Diracik penuh kasih ditambah dengan porsi akurat dari DNA regenerationnya di fermentasi dengan Chakranya sendiri dipadukan kekuatan ninjutsu madicnya. Saya bahkan rela menghabiskan seluruh uangku demi sebotol sake ini" ucap tsunade menuangkan segelas dan menawarkan pada kushina. Kushina perlahan mengambilnya dan meminunnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dengab mata melebar.

"APA INI... Aku... Aku tidak tau bagaimana menggambarkannya" ucap kushina menatap gelas sakenya. Dia tak percaya dengan sensasi setelah ia meminum sake itu. Minato hanya sedikit penasaran menatap kearah ekspresi kushina, sedang tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kushina

'Jelas kau tidak akan bisa mengunkapkannya. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia membuatnya' pikir tsunade menatap kushina.

"Jadi.. Kalian punya waktu disini.. Aku bisa menceritakan apa yang naru chan suka dan tidak suka pada kalian sebagai bekal kalian menarik hatinya, atau kalian akan ke desa bergabung dipesta dan saya tidak akan memberikan kalian sake ini lagi terlebih informasi tentang Naru chan yang hanya saya seorang sebagai senseinya, mengenal dia lebih baik dari pada siapapun di konohagkure" ucap tsunade menbuat keduanya risau.

Disatu sisi, warga desa dan menma menunggu ditengah desa dan disisi lain info tentang naruto. Tsunade serius pada perkataannya kali ini dan mereka menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Kegalauan melanda mereka berdua ditengah apa yang mereka rasakan

Mereka seperti sedang memasang taruhan dengan kemungkinan seri, sehingga menentukan pemenang akan sangat sulit. Bisa saja mereka tetap berada di situ, namun pesta dan.. Menma terlalu penting, terlebih sebagai hokage.

Tsunade hanya menatap penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Menanti jawaban dari dua penjudi dihadapannya sedangkan dia adalah bandar dalam hal ini. Kedua dihadapannya harus memutuskan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan menma dan penduduk desa begitu saja, aku adalah seorang hokage." Ucap minato dengan serius namun sedikit ragu menatap kearah tsunade.

"Aku adalah seorang ibu, aku tau apa yang akan dialami oleh menma kun saya tidak ada di pesta kelahirannya" ucap kushina lanjut memutuskan keputusannya setelah minato.

"Tsk.. Kalian bisa meninggalkan naruto selama 13 tahun, dan tidak untuk warga juga anak kesayangan kalian itu, hanya 3 jam demi naruto" ucap tsunade mencoba mengubah pikiran mereka.

"Tsunade.. Pikirkan keadaan kami.. Aku adalah hokage di sini dan apa kata mereka jika pesta yang diadakan rutin selama ini jika kami tidak hadir. Apa yang akan di katakan oleh menma kun? Dia akan depresi dan.. "-

"Itu akan mempengaruhi kyubi dalam tubuhnya" ucap lanjut kushina memotong perkataan minato.

Baiklah..".ucap tsunade berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu ruangannya. Kushina dan minato menatap khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan tsunade

"Keluar" ucap tsunade membuka pintu menatap keduanya. Terlihat kushina dan minato hanya menatap gelisah dengan apa yang dikatakan tsunade. Kushina ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun dipotong tsunade

"**AKU BILANG KELUAR.. AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI DARAH HASHIRAMA SENJU YANG MENGALIR DITUBUHKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEDIKITPUN INFORMASI TENTANG NARUTO...KELUAR" **bentak tsunade mengusir 2 orang tua dihadapannya dengan melepaskan KI pekat. Terlihat dua sosok itu perlahan melangkah keluar dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih mentap tsunade.

'Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa pemikiran mereka. Apa mereka pikir ini bukan ulang tahun naruto juga dan hanya menma...' Pikir geram penuh emosi tsunade lalu menutup pintunya keras.

Kembali kenaruto yang berada diatas patung hokage bersama 3 shinobi dihadapannya. Naruto menatap surime dengan tatapan datar ditengah tatapan geram surime karena informasi yang baru ia dapatkan dari naruto.

"Kau.. Katakan dimana scroll itu.. Katakan bocah sebelum kau kubunuh disini" gertak surime membuat naruto tertawa mengejek surime.

"Hahahah... Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhku dengan semua info yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku?" Tanya naruto mengejek surime. Wajah surime memerah dengan mata sharingannya tetap menatap naruto tanpa berhenti.

"Kau bocah.. Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku" ucap surime menatap naruto horor. Naruto hana tertawa kecil kembali mengejek surime

"Ayolah surime san.. Kau jangan membuatku tertawa" ucap naruto mengejek surime. Surime geram ingin menghajar naruto, Kemungkinan langsung membunuh naruto. Sebelum ia melakukan itu, ia merasakan tangan menghentikan lengannya yang sudah memegang kunai.

"Jangan bodoh surime san, jika kau salah bertindak maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa" ucap momo menenangkan surime.

"Dia hanya ingin memancing amarahmu dan saat itu kau bisa lengah. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya mungkin setara high chunin" ucap momo lanjut menatap naruto. Surime menghela napas dan menatap naruto sadar dengan taktik yang ia gunakan melawannya

"Kau boleh juga merencanakan ini, terkadang aku lupa kalau sedang melawan si genius" ucap surime yang tertawa mengejek naruto. Naruto membalas dengan tawa yang sama menatap surime

"Pertama surime san, aku tidak pernah memancing emosimu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau bercanda jika mengira bisa membunuhku, dan aku serius mengatakan itu. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku" ucap naruto membuat surime kembali terpancing kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya seperti wajahnya di baluti masker darah.

"Surime san.. Mau terpancing lagi" ucap momo memperingati surime. Surime akhirnya tenang keambali. Dia menatap naruto tajam kembali

"Pertama surime.. Aku akan memberitahukanmu kenyataan yang bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui ini, selain aku sendiri dan dua orang lainnya." Ucap naruto dengan senyum menatap surime. Surime kembali penasaran denganbapa yang akan naruto katakan padanya.

"Kenyataan tentang apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya surime penasaran menatap kearah naruto.

"Kenyataan tentang rahasia di balik mangekyou sharingan shisui uchiha" ucap serius naruto membuat surime melebarkan matanya.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerpa 4 sosok yang berada di atas patung monumen hokage itu. Seolah mengerti perannya untuk membuat suasana semakin mencekam ditengah keramaian desa konohagakure. Suara angin itu seperti membuat pakaian mereka ingin lepas dari tubuh pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang Mangekyou sharingan shisui?" Tanya lanjut surime menatap naruto serius.

"Aku tau semuanya surime san.. Aku tau bagaimana ia memposesnya dan bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ultimate genjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada di Uchiha clan sepanjang sejarah berdirinya uchiha ada pada mata shisui" jawab serius naruto menutup matanya. Surime memasang ekspresi serius mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan naruto katakan selanjutnya. Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang akan melanjutkan omongannya

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu sekarang... Mungkin sebelum kau mati" ucap lanjut naruto membuat surime merubah ekspresinya secepat kilat menjadi murka. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau di permainkan kembali oleh seorang bocah.

"Kau...BANGSAT.. BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, KUBUNUH KA"-

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat bertarung yang baik, mengingat anbu akan datang mengganggu kesenangan dari oertarungan kita" ucap naruto memotong ucapan murka surime santai seolah menikmati ingin bertarung dengan naruto. Surime kembali diam mendengarkan perkataannya dipotong.

"Kau benar benar ingin mati bocah" ucap momo dengan sedikit menghina naruto.

"Akan kukeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu" ucap lanjut surime menatap horor naruto. Namun ekspresi naruto biasa saja dengan gertakan surime itu.

"Hn.. Ayo pergi... atau kalian menginginkan anbu datang untuk menangkap kalian?" Tanya naruto. Naruto lalu mulai melompat dipohon demi pohon diikuti oleh jounin dibelakangnya itu.

End

_Thanks untuk semua, dan jangan lupa review.. Apapun reviewnya akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka mengingat itu adalah jenis kepedulian kalian untuk kebaikan tulisanku ini.. Dan masalah update, ada sedikit complikasi mengingat bulan puasa.._

_Sedikit labih sibuk untuk mencari bekal ke kehidupan selanjutnya demi bulan puasa jadi.. Harap maklum dan aku minta maaf atas ke kacauan ini.. _

_Chapter berikutnya adalah, crow no sharingan, kembalinya blood clone naruto._


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf pada para reader sekalian karena aku yang menghilang selama ini. Aku terpaksa harus pulang kampung karena kakaku mengadakan pernikahannya, dan di kampunhku tidak bisa mengakses internet... Begitu aku kembali aku di halangi pleh kucing hitam, jadi aku harus memutar mencari jalan jauh. Di perjalan aku harus membantu seorang nenek nenek tua, dan itu membuatku tersesat di jalan tak berujung (hehheheheh piss)

Ok... Thanks untuk semua para reader yang menyuport fict pertamaku ini.. Aku sungguh sangat tersanjung dengan komen positif kalian.. Juga komen negatif yang membantuku untuk menjadi semakin baik.. Thans so much.

Oh ya.. Untuk mangekyou dan mokuton naruto.. Mangekyou naruto akan aktif saat tragedi penculikan dua penerus clan hyuga dan namikaze, chapter 10 kaykya, atau mungkin akan kubuat 11. Mokuton masih lumayan agak lama sih.

Masalah pair.. Belum di tentukan.. Tapi bukan dari konoha, melainkan dari luar konoha karena naruto akan menonggalkan konoha.. Tapi sekitar chapter 50 lebih.. Aku minta saran pada para reader untuk hal itu.

Sasuke juga akan membenci naruto dan keluar berguru pada orachimaru.. Masalah kenapa.. Akan di bahs pada bagian akhir Part I ini... Dan masih panjang

Untuk kuchiyese... Aku memikirkan tentang bangau akan hal itu.. Bisa menjadi alat transportasi juga kan.. Kalo ada saran.. Di terima dengan baik...

Langsung saja di cedot... Selamat membaca

Make destiny

Shunshin no jutsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebeiknya kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat bertarung yang baik, mengingat anbu akan datang mengganggu kesenangan dari oertarungan kita" ucap naruto debgan santai seolah menikmati ingin bertarung dengan naruto.

"Kau benar benar ingin mati bocah" ucap momo dengan sedikit menghina naruto.

"Hn.. Ayo pergi atau kalian menginginkan anbu datang untuk menangkap kalian?" Tanya naruto. Naruto lalu mulai melompat dipohon demi pohon diikuti oleh junin dibelakangnya itu.

Naruto berhenti setelah sekitar 5 mil menjauh dari konoha. Naruto melompat keatas tanah dan sejenak sejenak merasakan hempasan angin dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan disekitar mereka. Suara gemuruh kembang api menandakan 1 jam sebelum jam 12 telah beradu dengan suara alam. Cahaya cahaya ledakan bumi terasa sampai di desa tetangga memoerlihatkan kemegahan persta kali ini.

"Baiklah mungkin disini tempat yang pas untuk bertarung. Kebetulan aku ingin melakukan pembunuhan pertama dalam karir sbinobiku" ucap naruto berbalik menatap ketiga junin beda desa diarahnya itu. Tatapan naruto seperti kompor yang memanaskan suhu tubuh mereka dengan cepat. Tatapan seolah menganggao mereka seperti sampah saja.

"Kau sangat arrogant bocah" ucap surime dengan geram mengepal tangannya dengan kuat siap untuk melahap hidup-hidup naruto. Kali ini ia sangat geram dan tidak bis lagi menahan emosinya.

"Cukup.. .. Aku tidak tahan lagi, saatnya kematianmu" tegas surime langsung melompat menuju kearah naruto yang berada 10 meter dihadapannya. Naruto menatap langsung mata surime yang sudah memiliki masing masing tiga tomoe merah itu.

'Dia memiliki tomoe 3 berarti dia bisa memprediksi gerakanku' pikir naruto mepersiapkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus dia ambil untuk mengantisipasi serangan surime. Sharingan full mature dapat melihat 3 detik sebelum serangan dilakukan, bisa di bilang suoer slow motion sehingga serangan musuh bisa di prediksi mudah.

Surime yang mendekat, langsung memukul kearah wajah naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto menangkis tangan kanan surime menggunanakan lengan kirinyam surime kembali memukul menggunakan tangan kirnya dan naruto menunduk menghindari serangan itu.

Dengan kecepatan high jounin, surime mengangkat lututnya ke kepala naruto yang menunduk, namun sebelum sempat, kepalang tangan naruto memukul keras ke arah paha surime sehingga gerakannya gagal. Lalu menggunakan tangannya yang lain, dengan cepat naruto memberikan uppercat ke dagu surime.

Dengan sharingannya surime berhasil melihat gerakan itu dan ingin menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya namun tidak sempat menurut perkiraan surime. Dia melompat dengan cepat keatas bersalto melewati naruto ke arah belakang naruto. Kedua tangan surime memgeng erat pakaian naruto di bahunya seperti akan membanting naruto.

Dengan cepat naruto melakukan salto belakang ditempat menikuti gerakan surime diudara. Terlihat naruto dan surime dalam gerakan lambat seperti sedang melakukan sirkus, salto mengikuti arah gerakan masing-masing. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya menendang surime dengan cepat kearah perutnya pada posisi salto itu. Surime melihatnya dengan sharingan dan menggerakan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan perutnya

Bruuuussshh

Tubuh surime terhempas tak kala menahan tendangan naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlempar kebelakang tak kuat menahan tensangan naruto sejauh 15 meter dan masih berdir dengan baik mendarat diatas tanah. Kedua tangannya terlihat gemetar karena kesakitan akibat tendangan natuto. Naruto menahan tubuhnya di atas tanah menggunakan telapak tangannya dan melompat kesamping dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau hebat juga dan tendanganmu lumayan menyakitkan" ucap surime menatap kearah naruto yang berdiri santai

"Well begitulah, tapi semua telah berakhir surime san" ucap naruto dengan seingai diwajahnya. Surime sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi naruto entah apa yang ia rencanakan namun pasti buruk

"Kau lihat, aku masih disini berdiri kokoh bocah.. Kaulah yang akan berakhir kali ini" ucap surime dengan mengambil kunai dari saku bagian kanan pahanya. Dia memutar-mutar kunai itu, lalu memegangnya erat.

"Kali ini aku akan serius" lanjut surime kembali mantap naruto dengan melepaskan KI besar.

Kedia iwa nin hanya diam menonton dengan baik pertarungan dihadapan mereka tanpa mencoba ikut serta pada pertarungan itu. Mereka mengamati, mencari celah dan mencoba mencauri kesempatan untuk melakukan penyerangan dadak ke naruto.

"Momo.. Kita sebaiknya menunggu mereka kelelahan dan kesempatan kita akan besar" ucap kuro menatap momi dan berbisik.

"Kau benar" jawab momo sambil mengangguk pelan.

Surime langsung melompat meluncur menyerang naruto menggunakan kaunai di tangan kanannya. Ia menusuk ke arah perut naruto. Dengan sigap naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan bergerak kesamping kanan. Surimer tersenyum saat itu dan tangan kiri surime sudah siap memukul wajah naruto.

Dengan cepat, naruto menenduk, langsung melakukan tendangan putar menggunakan tumit kakinya, menyerang ke arah kaki surime. Surime melompat salto kebelakang menghindari serangan itu. Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, naruto dalam keadaan jongkok melompat kearah surime. Dia menghadaiahi uppercut ke dagu surime menggunakan lututnya pada saat surime mendarat dari satonya.

Surime langsung terlempar kebelakang sekitar 3 meter, tapi masih tetap bisa mendarat mulus meski sakit yang ia radakan tidak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan. Dari mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan naruto, berdiri terengahengah menatap naruto.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya kehadapannya dia memnadahkan telapak tangan kirinya keatas langit dan dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tatapan penasaran dari 3 musuh menghiasi wajah mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang akan naruto lakukan

"Minato namikaze terkenal dengan rasengannya... perkenalkan jutsu buatanku" ucap naruto perlahan dengan menatap surime. Surime menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran campur khawatir. Kilatan kilatan biru campur kemerahan mulai muncul di telapak tangan naruto sebesar kelereng dan semakin membesar.

Terdengar suara seperti gemuruh guntur namun tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk didengarkan ketiga orang disekitar naruto yang sedikit shok. Bulatan yang tidak tampak itu karena ditutupi oleh kilatan kilatan petir merah biru membuat mereka sedikit penasaran

'Apa itu' pikir shok diwajah iwa nin yang melihat jutsu naruto.

"Perkenalkan jutsu ciptaanku sendiri dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan raitonku" ucap naruto datar menatap surime. Surime kini dalam posisi bersiap dengan mata sharingannya bersinar terang

'Ini gawat jika saya terkena jutsunya itu.. ' Pikir surime dengan menatap kearah jutsu naruto. Dia berencana untuk melakukan pertahanan terkuatnya menghindari serangan jutsu naruto.

"Bersiaplah surime, kau kan menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan jutsuku ini" tegas naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat mematikan. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menerapkan segel tiger.

"Tsk.. Kau kira kau bisa menyentuhku? Kau tidak bisa menipu mataku. Gerakanmu bisa dibaca oleh ma-

**RAININGU**

Booommm

Ledakan terjadi dibelakang surime kala naruto menghilang dengan kilatan emas dan muncul dihadapan surimu langsung menusukkan jutsunya menembus perut surime. Terlihat tangannya berada dibelakang tubuh surime dan menghancurkan 5 pohon yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya ketika sebuah laser kilat emas menembusnya meghancurkan pohon itu.

Mata surime melebar melihat naruto sudah ada dihadapannya dan dia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di perutnya. Darah mulai berjatuhan dari mulut dan perutnya ke atas tanah.

"Di-dia bisa hiraisin" ucap iwa dengan shok menatap kearah naruto yang masih berada dihadapan surime dengan tangannya masih menembus tubuh surime

"Ka-kau.. " Ucap surime dengan menutup matanya dan tidak akan pernah di buka lagi. Naruto mendorong tubuh surime sehingga jatuh ketanah tewas seketika dengan luka yang sangat parah. Naruto berbalik menatap kearah dua iwa nin yang dalam keadaan shok menatap naruto.

"Baiklah.. Maaf membuag kalian menunggu... Sekarang giliran kalian" ucap natuto dingin dengan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan air membersihkan tangannya dari darah surime.

Mata dua iwa nin itu melebar melihat naruto yang sungguh diluar prediksi mereka berdua. Seorang bocah menguasai jutsu berbahaya dan dari raiton dengan berpadu jutsu seprti hiraisin

"Jadi kau menguasai hiraisin?" Tanya momo menatap naruto penasaran. Rasa penasaran pada hiraisin yang membuat malu iwagakure terlalu besar di kepalanya.

"Mungkin..." jawab santai naruto menatap kearah momo.

"Tapi kau tidak menggunakan kunai seperti yondaime minato namikaze" ucap kuro menatap kearah naruto dengan penasaran.

"Sedikit berbeda dengan milik yondaime" ucap naruto dengan menatap kearah telapak tangannya yang muncul tulisan shiki dalam huruf kanji.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan ini sebenarnya, tapi karena kalin berdua juga akan mati sekarang, jadi kurasa aku harus menjelaskan ini" ucap naruto menatap lucu kedua ekspresi jounin yang di landa rasa khawatir itu.

"Tidak seperti yondaime, aku masih belum bisa menggunakan hiraisin" ucap naruto mulai menjelaskan. Rasa lega terlihat jelas di wajah mereka bedua saat itu.

"Namun... Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mendekati hiraisin pastinya. Kalian pasti pernah mendengar nama shisui uchiha?" Tanya naruto pada dua jounin iwa.

"Shunshin no shisui?" Jawab sedikit ragu momo

"Kau benar.. Itu dia... Aku mempelajari shunshin darinya dan kini aki berhasil menaikan levelnya. Memang sedikit memakan banyak chakra, tapi hasilnya cukup memusakan. Aku bisa bergera, berpindah dengan cepat yang bisa merivali hiraisin dengan menggunakan shunshin no jutsuku" ucap naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya menatap rasa shok dari dua jounin iwa. Mereka tidak ingin mrmpercayai perkataan naruto, namun mereka memang benar melihatnya sendiri menggunakan mata mereka.

Kedua jounin iwa itu menatap naruto dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan khawatir dan bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk melawan naruto. Dia memang tidak memiliki kunai, tapi sangat berbahaya jika mereka terkena sentuhan.

"Di tengah kota, suasana ramai terlihat jelas di podium megah tengah kota. Tulisan universary konoha dan happy best dau konoha's hero memuncak dipuncak podium. Menma namikaze senju, itulah nama yang mereka puja. Nama menma menggelegar saat disebutkan pada 30 menit sebelum jam 12.

Di samping podium, sandaime hiruzen sarutobi dan jiraiya sedang berdiri menatap kearah menma yang duduk di podium dengan kushina dibelakang mereka. Tidak lupa young mito disamping menma berdiri memasang pose manisnya.

"Keluarga yang bahagia bukan ne.. Sensei" tanya jiraiya pada sandaime dengan senyum. Sandaime hanya diam dan menatap kearah minato yang sedang tersenyum menyambut kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

"Sensei.. Dimana tsunade hime?" Tanya jiraiya kembali pada sandaime yang belum melihat keberadaan reka sanni se teamnya.

"Di rumah sakit" jawab sandaime pelan menatap kearah jiraiya dengan serius.

"Terkadang aku ragu minato tau arti keluaega yang sesungguhnya" ucap santai sandaime penuh makna. Jiraiya menatap penasaran tentang perkataan sandaime ini. Rasa itu muncul saat menatap ekspresi sandaime yang tidak biasanya

"Apa masud sensei, dan kenapa hime berada di RS. Tahun lalu dia juga tidak menghadiri ulang tahun menma" tanya jiraiya kembali sedikit kecewa.

"Tsunade sedang bersama seorang yang penting baginya" jawab simple sandaime menatap kearah minato kembali lalu menma.

"Siapa yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan menma saudara sedarahnya yang masih keluarganya, dan apa maksud sensei ragu akan minato tau pada arti keluarga?" Tanya jiraiya monotone menatap penasaran sandaime. Sandaime menghisap kembali pipa tenbakaunya ditengah kimono hitam yang ia pakai.

"Naruto" jawab simple sandiame dengan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya

"Ada apa dengan naruto, apa dia berbuat ulah lagi. Sepertinya minato harus lebih keras padanya. Kenapa dia tidak seperti menma penurut dan baik " ucap jiraiya sedikit geram

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya yah?" Tnya sandaime membuat jitraiya semakin penasaran. Tentu saja tidak mungkin satu kata bisa membuat jiraiya mengerti tentng apa yang dimaksudkan oleh senseimya itu.

"Apa kau tau kalau hari ini juga ada yang seharusnya ulang tahun seperti menma?"Tanya sandaime pelan pada jiraiya.

"Siapa?" Tanya jiraiya pelan. Ketika sandaime menatap kearah jiraiya dengan tatapan serius, terlihat mata sandaime berkunang kunang seperti sedih

"Naruto.. Namikaze" ucap sandime membuat jiraiya melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tau jiraiya? " Tanya sandaime menatap kembali kearah menma

"Sejak 5 tahun terakhir tsunade dan... Aku sendiri melatih naruto dengan ninjutsu madic dan human strengthnya. Aku melatih naruto neberapa tekhnin dan menjadi teman sparingnya." ucap sandaime membuat jiraiya sedikit geram entah kenapa. Ia sangat kesal setelah mendengar perkataan sandaime itu.

"Kenapa dia mengajarinya bukan menma, apa dia lupa kalau menma adalah the chi-"

"Itulah kesalahan yang tidak pernah kita sadari selama ini dan tsunade adalah orang yang pertama menyadarinya" ucap sandaimr memotong perkataan jiraiya. Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya menatap kearah sandaime meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak awal dia lahir kita sudah melupakannya. Tidak ada yang mengingat naruto ada seperti kita selalu mengingat menma. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya sampai akhirnya aku menyadarinya.. jiraiya, kau sebagai ayah angkat naruto, apa yang kau tau tentangnya" ucap sandaime membungkam jiraiya. Jiraiya tidak tau akan berkata apa, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa tak mampu berkat kata lagi.

"Dari pertama lahir naruto telah sendiri ditinggalkan keluarganya demi prophecy. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingat kalau di setiap ultah menma ada tulisan nama naruto di kue atau spanduk" ucap lanjut sandaime.

"Tsunade chan menyadari itu lebih cepat bahkan dari orang tuanya. Saat naruto kun menantang ibunya di rumah sakit, tsunade tau maksud dari tiap perkataan naruto. Dia minimal memiliki shizunee, sedang naruto memiliki keluarga yang tidak pernah melihatnya atau bahkan meliriknya. Tsunade menggantikan posisi minato dan kushina, juga dia mengambil posisinya sebagai godmather. Sekarang jiraiya, apa saya salah jika saya mengatakn bahwa minato tau arti keluarga dan apa salah tsunade mengajari naruto apa yang ia bisa?" Tanya sandaime hanya dijawab dengan sikap diam dari jiraiya.

"Aku berpikir akan memberikan king enma pada naruto kun setelah dia menyerap dengan baik apa yang kuajarkan selama 3 tahun terakhir" ucap sandaime dengan menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Jirainya menatap sandaime dengan tatapan shok diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu sensei, kau sudah menjanjikn itu pada menma" ucap jiraiya menatap kearah sandaime dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau tau, aku melakukan test kecil pada mereka" ucap sandaime menatap kearah jiraiya dan menghisap kembali pipa tembakau abadinya itu.

"Aku memberikan mereka sebuah tongkat untuk dipegang dan bisa digunakan saat bertarung. Menma tidak menyukai menggunakan senjata apalagi tongkat, dia sepertimu dan minato jiraiya" ucap sandiaime dengan senyum

"Dan naruto, dia langsung memainkan tongkat itu. Dia seolah telah latihan berpuluh puluh tahun untuk melakukan itu. Aku yakin dia akan bisa menggunakan enma dengan baik. Disamping itu, naruto tidak ingin mengambil kuchiyese dari tsunade. Aku rasa dengan hanya katak dan slug milik kalian menma akan menyukainya. Percuma di berikan king enma jika dia tidak bisa menggunakannya." Ucap sandaime serius menatap kearah jiraiya.

'Sensei benar, disamping itu, mungkin itu bisa menggantikan atau menutup luka lama yang telah kami torehkan padanya' pikir jiraiya menatap kearah podium

"Apa minato sadar akan yang ia lakukan selama ini?" Tanya jiraiya dengan menatap kearah minato dan menma

"Aku tidak yakin.. Lihatlah minato dengan indahnya menikmati keadaan ini. Dia tidak sadar bahwa hari ini naruto juga berulang tahun" ucap sandaime sedih mengucapkan nama naruto.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah terlambat menyadari ini sensei. Menurutmu apa naruto bisa menerimaku?" Tanya jiraiya dengan sedikit pengharapan. Sandime menatap krarah jiraiya dengan mencabut pipa tembakau dari mulutnya.

"Sedikit susah dijelaskan" ucap sandaime berhenti sejenak

"Naruto kun tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang sangat sedikit. Sepengetahuanku, cuma aku dan tsunade yang ia miliki dikonoha sebagai teman, sahabat, keluarga. Dia tidak memiliki teman dan sikapnya dingin pada semua orang. Jadi susah dikatakan jiraiya" ucap sandaime dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan

"Namun.. " Lanjut sandaime dan jiraiya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Naruto kun sangat gila akan kekuatan. Mungkin jika kau menyadari tekhnik tingkat tinggi kau akan diberikan kesempatan" lanjut sandaime dengan serius

"Kau serius?" Tanya jiraiya dan sandaime mengangguk

"Sangat serius jiraiya. "Jawab sandaime dan jiraiya tersenyum

"Terimakasih sensei" ucap senyum jiraiya berpikir masih ada harapan untuknya.

Duo iwa nin menatap naruto khawatir tidak tau apa yang akan naruto lakukan lagi. Mereka sungguh tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka terbunuh.

"Kuro, kita harus menghindari dia menyentuh kita, satu sentuhan maka akan fatal akibatnya." Jelas momo menatap kearah naruto. Dia sedikit merasakan aura aneh dari naruto karena chakranya.

"Dengan menynentuh kita, dia akan mengenali chakra kita. Hal dia akan jadikan tanda sebagai media perpindahannya menggunakan shunshin no jutsu" jelas lanjut momo menatap serius naruto.

"Kau.. Kau sungguh genius.. Mengetahui rahasia si balik perpindahan dari shunshin no jutsuku secepat itu, ku sangat... Genius" puji naruto namun bukan menggunakan ekspresi serius, tapi ekspresi mengejek.

"Jadi kita harus melawannya dengan serangan jarak jauh begitu?" Tanya kuro dan momo mengangguk. Satu satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyerang naruto.

"Kau boleh menang melawan kami dengan shunshinmu, tapi jika kami bisa menyerangmu dari jarak jauh dengan ninjutsu kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa apa" ucap momo menatap serius kearah naruto

"Sungguh.. Kalian sungguh bisa melawanku dengan ninjutsu?" Tanya naruto dengan mengejek mereka.

"Kau kira kau dapat mengalahkan kami dengan nunjutsu? Kau bodoh jika mengira bisa mengalahkn kami dengan ninjutsu" ucap momo kembali

"Kau boleh kuat, tapi kau akan kekurangan chakra dalam dirimu.. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah bocah " ucap momo melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kalian tau apa keunggulan seorang uzumaki?" Tanya naruto membungkam momo dan kuro dihadapannya sekitar 17 meter itu

"Seorang uzumaki memiliki chakra reserve monster dalam tubuh mereka. Perhatikan,,, jika seorang uzumaki pada usia 7 tahun maka chakra reservenya adalah setara high junin, itu juga jika dia tidak latiha. Jika dia latihan sejak dini maka umur 7 tahun dia bisa setara pertengahan kage level untuk chakra. Dan bayangkan saja jika sekarang berumur 13 tahun." Ucap dingin naruto membungkam dua nin dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, kau tidak akan mungkin menang jika kau melawan dua junin sekaligus" ucap kuro dengan arrogan menatap naruto.

"Sipa bilang aku yang aken melawanmu?" Ucap naruto membungkam kedua sosok dihadapnya itu. Mereka berada pada ekspresi yang tidak senang dan khawatir akan apa yang dikatakan naruto

"Apa maksudmu bukan kau ?" Tanya momo penasaran.

"Bukan aku yang akan melawan kalian, tapi.." Ucap naruto berhenti sejenak. Dua junin iwa itu hanya bisa diam dan kebingungn siapa yang akan melawan mereka.

"Dia" ucap naruto membuka matanya dan muncul seorang dihadapannya. Dia memakai topeng crow dengan mata 3 tomoe sharingan. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah katana dibelakangnya. Tingginya sama dengan naruto dan rambut yang sama. Mereka berdiri bersampingan dengan si crow memakai kaos tangan berwarna hitam

"C-row.. No sha-sharingan" ucap shok ketakutan kuro menatap krow

"Kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Bingung momo menatap kuro.

"Dia adalah hunter nin paling ditakuti, pemburu yang sangat ditakuti selama 3 tahun ini. Dia juga membunuh 4 anggota pedang legenda kiri dan memiliki nubari. Lihat dipunggungnya itu. Membunuh 42 A nin dengan 78 high B rank nin" ucap kuro dengan sedikit ketakutan mata melebar menatap sosok ke 4 yang baru muncul

"Ka-kau serius? Dia hanya bo-bocah" ucap ahok momo menatap kearah si crow hunter nin itu. Pertama naruto yang hanya bocah seperti katanya, dan kini muncul lagi bocah lainnya dengan sharingan 3 tomoe.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia yakt akan melawan kita? Kita bukanlah miss nin..." Tanya lanjut momo mentap ke arah naruto dan crow

"Sepertinya kau terkenal sekarang" ucap naruto menatap datar crow hunter nin itu.

"Begitulah.. Aku sedikit melanglang buana di dunia shinobi" jawab si crow mencabut nubari miliknya dari belakangnya. Naruto menatapnya sedikit heran melihat senjata yang crow gunakan

"Kau menyukai jarum panjang?" Tanya naruto sedikit mengejek. Crow menatap naruto dengan mwnggaruk garuk kepalanya

"Hehehehe.. Ini bisa membunuh sampai 10 orang, dan jika dialiri petir maka akan bisa memanjang dengan cepat. Boss bisa menonton kalau mau" ucap si crow menatap naruto.

Dia iwa nin tak percaya shok dengan apa yang sicrow katakan. Si crow yang sangat terkenal dimana semua elemental shinobi mencoba untuk mengajaknya bergabung kedesa namun menolak memanggil boss pada seorang bocah.

"B-bos" ucap shok momo menatap naruto

"Hey.. Selesaikan cepat urusan disini dan temui aku ditempat biasa. Pastikan tidak ada yang menemukan mayatnya" ucap naruto melakukan handseal tiger kembali menghilang dengan kilatan prtir. Si crow menatap kearah dua iwa nin itu dan mengankat nubari miliknya di arahkn ke dua iwa nin itu

"Jadi... Kalia suka menari" ucapnya serius menatap dua iwa nin yang sudah standby untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak.

**End**

_Maaf cuma segini dulu, aku harus membersekan kosku dulu nih hampir satu bulan di tinggalin, laba laba udah bikin komplei di dalam kamarku... Mungkin besok atau minggu aku akan update chapter berikutnya.. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya... Dan thanks untuk reviewnya para reader sekalian..._


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Humph... Banyak pertanyaan tentang kejelasan dari update fictku.. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kesimpang siuran fictku ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan fictku yang lain versi naruto sebagai pelindung konoha dengan kekuatan mokuton dan sharingan. Hampir sama dengan fict ini, perbedaannya, kushina dan minato sudah tiada.. Fugaku dan uchiha clan tetap ada.. Menma ada sebagai pengganti tokoh utama naruto, dan status naruto.. Baru akan jelas pada chapter 20an.

Aku masih ragu ingin mengeluarkannya atau tidak.. Fict itu ada 57 chapter dan rata rata 3,5k untuk word tiap chapternya. Aku sementara masuk 58 untuk chapter shippuden.. Tapi sepertinya aku akan meneruskan penulisan chapter Make destiny yang telah memasuki 40.

Aku menerima saran dari seorang teman yang mengatakan kalau sebaiknya update seminggu sekali, jadi akan di update seminggu sekali. Namun jika review meningkat aku akan mengupdate dua kali seminggu

Tentang waktunya kapan... Kisaran hari jumat sampe minggu..

Untuk sasuke.. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan menjadi lawan naruto, dan ia tidak akan ke kumo. Jadi maaf atas sarannya.. Aku memikirkan tentang naruto akan ke... (Masih rahasia...)

Pedang legenda ada di tangan naruto memang, tapi dia hanya menggunakan nuibari saja.. Sissanya akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah, jadi ikuti saja...

Okay... Langsung saja ke monitor...

**Make destiny**

**SHARINGAN no KARASSU**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa suasana saat itu tiba tiba menjadi panas oleh tatapan dari sharingan milik chi bunshin naruto. Dua iwa nin perlahan merogoh kantong shinobi mereka yang berada di bagian belakang tubuh mereka. Tatapan mereka tidak dialihkan sedikitpun, tetap fokus pada bunshin itu.

"Momo... Sebaiknya jangan menatap ke arah sharingannya. Ia belum di ketahui apakah memiliki genjutsu atau tidak, namun sangat berbahaya bertarung dengan menatap mata seorang uchiha" ucap kuro memperingati momo. Ia tau jelas bahwa sharingan adalah doujutsu yang memang sangat spesialis untuk genjutsu.

"Ayolah.. Kalian berdua tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menggunakan genjutsu untuk mengalahkan dua cicunguk seperti kalian" ucap arogant si clone menurunkan tangan kiri pemegang nuibari dan menggesekannya dengan permukaan tanah.

"Kau cukup arogant rupanya, sama seperti uchiha lainnya. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darimu bocah.. Sebaiknya kau bersiap" ucap momo langsung berlari menuju jaruto menggunakan kecepatan jounin. Ia mengarahkan kunai di tangan kanannya menebas ke arah leher naruto vertikal.

"Kau mungkin jounin, tapi kecepatanmu payah" ucap naruto menatap tayangan lambat serangan surime di arahnya. Clone itu bergerak sedikit kebelakang sehingga serangan momo tidak berhasil menyentuhnya. Momo berputar lalu menjongkok menendangke arah kaki clone naruto. Dengan sharingan full mature, itu sangat mudah di baca. Si clone melompat sedikut menghindari serangan momo dan terlihat wajah momo memberikan seringai menatap clone.

Dari atas momo, terlihat beberapa shuriken dan kunai meluncur cepat ke arah clone itu. Mata sharingan dengan cepat memproses untuk mengantisipasi serangan shuriken mendadak dari kuro. Ia menggunakan nuibarinya menangkis satu per satu shuriken sampai akhirnya semuanya berhasil ia tangkis di udara. Gerakan naruto memainkan nuibari sangat cepat. Hanya membutuhkan dua detik saja, semua shiriken berjatuhan ke atas tanah begitu pula naruto mendarat mulus.

Shuriken terakhir naruto tangkis dengan memasukan ujung nuibari ke lubang di tengah shuriken itu. Ia kemudian melemparkannya ke arah momo dan menggunakan insting jouninnya, momo langsung melompat kembali ke samping kuro menghindari serangan shuriken. Shuriken itu hanya bisa menancap di atas tanah saja.

"Fufufufu... Strategi kotor dari dua jounin iwagakure memang mengesankan, namun itu belum bisa melukaiku. Kalian harus bekerja lebih ekstra lagi untuk bisa menggores kulitku" ejek si clone mencoba memancing emosi dari dua iwa nin.

"Kau pikir emosi kami akan terpancing dengan perkataanmu? Kau baru seorang bocah yang belajar menjadi ular sedang kami sudah jadi naga. Kami bisa mengendalikan emosi kami, terutama melawan seorang bocah sepertimu, kau akan menggunakan taktik itu untuk memancing emosi kami dan saat itulah kesempatanmu untuk menyerang kami" jelas momo mencoba menebak isi kepala clone naruto. Seorang shinobi memang di ajarkan untuk menjaga emosi mereka, karena emosi akan sangat berpengaruh pada pertarungan.

"Siapa bilang aku mengatakan itu untuk memancing emosi kalian?" Tanya si clone serius sedikit nada mengejek. Dua iwa nin hanya bisa menyipitkan mata mereka menatap kearah clone bertopeng gagak itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada kalian. Jika kalian ingin mengalahkanku, maka sebaiknya kalian berusaha lebih keras lagi, karena dengan kemampuan kalian yang hanya se tai kuku ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap arogan so clone menatap dengan tatapan mengejek menggunakan sharingan 3 tomoenya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami hah?" Tanya momo sedikit tertawa tipis meremehkan si clone.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengalahkan kalian" ekspresi seriua terdengar jelas di suara si clone saat itu. Angin pun memainkan perannya berhembus disaat clone menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

"Tapi aku akan mengalahkan kalian" lanjut si clone.

Mata dua iwa nin melebar saat melihat clone itu meluncur menggunakan kecepatan high jounin menyerang mereka. Nuibari langsung di tebaskan vertikal dari kiri kekanan ke arah dua iwa nin. Momo yang berada di bagin kiri saat itu menahan serangan nuibari menggunakan kunai, menghentiakan gerakan nuibari clone naruto. Kuro melihat kesempatan langsung menyerang clone, menusukkan kearah dada clone itu.

Chi bunshin naruto melihat itu berputar searah jarum jam dan dalam slow motion terlihat serangan kuro tidak menyentuhnya karena putaran itu. Dalam putarannya bunshin itu melayangkan tumit kaki kanannya ke kepala momo. Momo mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menangkis tendangan itu dan berhasil di hentikan.

Kuro yang sudah ada di belakang naruto menendang cepat perut naruto namun naruto dengan cepat melompat kebelakang bersalto di udara menghindari tendangan cepat kuro. Dalam lompatannya, ia meleparkan beberapa shuriken dari tangan kanannya kearah dua jounin iwa. Mereka menangkis semua shuriken naruto menggunakan kunai di tangan mereka.

**KATON : GOKAKKYOU NO JUTSU**

Rupanya setelah melemparkan shuriken naruto melakukan handseal tiger menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan jutsu katon C rank berbentuk bola api kisaran 3 meter untuk dia meter bola api itu menyerang dua jouinin iwa. Rasa shok melanda iwa nin saat menatap bola api mendekati mereka. Kuro dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

**SUITON : SUIJUNHEKI**

Kuro langsung menyemburkan air dari mulutnya membentuk dinding air lebar dan meninggi yang melindungi mereka dari serangan bola api naruto. Dua jutsu bertemu menghasilkan kabut uap panas di sekitar mereka. Suara air yang mendesih saat terkena api terdengar jelas saat itu. Keduanya sudah mengakhiri jutsu mereka untuk menghindari terciptanya uap lebih banyak lagi.

'Dia bisa melakukan jutsu dengan handseal sebelah tangan rupanya.. Ini benar-benar akan merepotkan' pikir momo mengambil posisi di belakang kuro salimg melindungi di tengah kabut uap.

"Tetap waspada... Dia bisa menyerang kapan saja" ucap momo memeperingati kuro. Kuro hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti peringatan dari rekannya itu.

"Saling melindungi seperti itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kalian saat ini aku tau itu" ucap suara naruto dari sekitar mereka. Dua iwa nin memperketat kewaspadaan mereka setelah mendengarkan suara clone naruto itu.

" Tapi itu saja belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku" ucap lanjut si clone melemparkan kunai ke arah momo. Dengan cepat momo menangkisnya namun tanpa ia sadaru sebuah suriken berhasil menancap di lengan kirinya.

"Aaakkkhhh" rintih kesakitan momo

'Bagaimana dia bisa menyerang di saat bersamaan pada dua arah' pikir momo penasaran menyadari kalau serangan naruto berasal dari dua arah.

"Dia menggunakan kage bunshin momo..." Ucap kuro mengetahui sedimit rahasia kecil naruto. Menyerang dalam dua arah secara bersamaan sangat mustahil, kecuali dua orang. Dalam hal ini naruto memang menggunakan kage bunshin.

"Kau rupanya mengetahui rahasiaku yah.. Cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pergerakanku tanpa melihatku" ucap suara naruto dari hadapan kuro.

"Pengalaman kami lebih banyak darimu... Kau jangan berpikir kalau kami tidak tau tentang permainan burukmu seperti ini" ucap kuro menjawab pernyataan naruto.

"Sungguh... Bagaimana dengan ini" ucap si clone dari hadapan momo.

**KATON : KARYUEDAN NO JUTSU**

Secara bersamaan dari empat arah, tercipta api dalam bentuk semburan seperti naga menyerang momo dan kuro bersamaan. Kedua iwa nin melebarkan mata mereka tidak percaya melihat ke empat jutsu A rank katon menyerang mereka. Katon seluas 8 meter membentuk kepala naga besar siap melahan mereka berdua.

"JUTSU PERTAHANAN DOME" teriak momo melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan kuro mengerti maksud dari teriakan momo itu. Mereka memang tidak bisa menghindari serangan katon besar itu. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk melompat menghindari serangan itu, akhirnya mereka melakukan handseal yang sama saat itu.

**DOTON KEKKAI NO DOMU **

Dari depan kuro dan momo masing maaing muncul tembok stengah bulatan dari tanah. Kemudian kedunya menyatu membentuk stengah lingkaran seperti sebuah bola stengah lingkaran melindungi mereka berdua dari jutsu gabungan naruto.

Boooommmm

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi saat ke empat api bertemu dengan jutsu doton pertahanan dua jounin iwa. Api membakar terus di sekitar bola tanah stengah lingkaran pelindung dua iwa nin tanpa henti dan semakin besar.

Di dalam bola tanah, dua jounin merasakan panas luar biasa. Mereka seperti di panggang hidup-hidup oleh katon naruto yang terus menerus menerjang mereka tanpa ampun. Keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka seperti hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Mereka tetap bertahan dengan menempelkan telapak tangan mereka di atas tanah.

"Momo.. Aku.. Sudah.. Tidak kuat.." Ucap kuro yang sudah sangat kualahan merasakan panas luar biasa.

"Sebentar ...lagi... Sebentar lagi.. Bertahanlah" ucap momo menyemangati kuro. Kuro hanya mengangguk saja dan melanjutkan kembali perjuangan keras menahan jutsu katon bunshin naruto. Sangat luar biasa memang, seorang chi bunshin membuat bunshin... Menarik..

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian naruto mengehentikan jutsunya dan tiga clonenya telah menjadi asap menghilng dari pandangan saat itu juga. Di sekitaran pertarungan, sudah tidak terlihat lagi kabut uap, melainkan tergantikan dengan bara api pada tanah pelindung dua iwa nin. Keduanya lalu menyudahi jutsu mereka dan berdiri sempoyongan

"Kupikir.. Ini akan menyenngkan" ucap kuro melakukn handseal ram memnciptakan air dari tubuhnya membasahinya. Dia juga menyemburkan air dari mulutnya menyiram temannya yang mengalami nasib sama seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih kuro... Itu membuatku sedikit nyaman" ucap momo dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Suara mendecih saat air menyentuh tanah yang berubah menjadi bongkahan bara karena katon naruto terdengar jelas saat itu.

"Sepertinya kalin berdua suka mandi yah?" Ucap si clone naruto menatap dengan sedikit candaan pada kedua iwa nin yang basah kuyup di hadapannya. Decihan tidak suka terdengar jelas dari kedua iwa nin melototi clone naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.. Kenapa kau begitu malu untuk menunjukan wajahmu?" Tanya momo penuh rasa pensaran mencoba memancing clone itu untuk mengungkap identitasnya. Dia bertanya setelah melap wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku.. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada kalian" ucap si clone dengan suara seperti menyesal.

"Cih.. Kau.. Kau memang paling bisa memancing emosi orang lain. Aku harus mengakui hal itu" koment kuro penuh rasa jengkel di wajahnya menatap chi bunshin naruto.

"Ayolah... Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mencari tau sendiri tentang identitasku?" Tanya dengannada mengejek clone penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan siapa diriku sedang kalian hanya diam santai disitu menunggu jawaban dariku.. Itu sungguh tidak adil bukan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kalian berusaha untuk mengungkap jari diriku" lanjut si bunshin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Sepertinya memang begitu.. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawannya sekuat tenaga' pikir momo melirik ke arah kuro. Kuro pun sama melirik balik momo seperti memberikan kode.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita lanjutkan ronde ini" ucap bunshin naruto langsung menghilang menyerang momo menggunakan nuibari di tangan kirinya. Momo saat itu melihat ayunan nuibari dari atas si bunshin menghindar kesamping langsung menendang ke arah perut bunshin naruto. Tentu saja sharingan dapat membaca serangan itu dengan mudah. Tangan kanan naruto ia gerakan menahan tendangan momo, namun di saat bersamaan, dari belakang momo, kuro muncul langsung menghantam keras kewajah si clone.

Bunshin itu bereaksi cepat melihat serangan mendadak dengan menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang menghindari serangan kuro sehingga tinjunya tidak menyentuh wajahnya. Dia kemudian dengan cepat melakukan tendangan memlingkar menyerang kedua jouinin iwa menggunakan tumit kaki kananya. Dua jounin itu melompat bersama ke belakang menghidari serangan clone naruto.

**RYUUJIN**

Si clone meyabetkan nuibarinya dari bawah ke atas secepat kilat. Sabetan itu memunculkan kepala naga petir berukuran hanya sebesar bola kaki menyerang kuro yang memang baru mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah.

"UHUUK" rintih kuro memuntahkan darah segar saat kepala naga itu berhasil mengenai dadanya. Kuro memegang dadanya langsung jatuh berlutut kemudian tewas di atas tanah.

"KURO... " Teriak momo menatap sosok tak bernyawa rekannya di atas tanah akibat tekhnik kenjutsu si clone naruto. Mata momo seolah keluar melototi clone yang hanya berdiri santai menatap ke arahnya

"Kau.. Berani sekali kau... KAU AKAN MATI" teriak momo melakukan handaeal dengan cepat bersiap menyerang naruto. Naruto tidak hanya diam melihat ekspresi kuro yang sudah masuk pada perangkapnya. Emosinya terpancing setelah melihat kematian kuro.

**DOTON : Do-**

Namun sebelum ia menyelasikan jutsunya, ia sudah melihat clone naruto berada di hadapannya dan menusukkan nuibari tepat di jantungnya. Momo mengerang kesakitan saat itu namun ia masih meneruskan jutsunya.

**DOTON : DORYUSO**

Momo berteriak keras bersamaan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Puluhan tombak meruncing muncul ke permukaan tanah di sekeliling si clone bahkan menyerang tubuh momo sang pemilik jutsu.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH" teriak momo memaksa chakranya untuk dikeluarkan sampai titikterakhir. Pertumbuhan tombak tanah berlangsung sangat cepat dan menyebar menyerang bunshin naruto. Menggunakan nuibari yang ia aliri chakra petir, ia memoton satu persatu tombak tanah itu tiada henti.

'Ini tiada habisnya' pikir si clone menggerak gerakan bola mata tiga tomoenya mengantisipasi seluruh serangan tombak tanah. Ia membabat habis seluruh tombak yang bermunculan di sekitarnya menyerangnya. Sekitar 20 detik kemudian dua jounin iwa ituakhirnya telah tewas. Si clone menatap serius kearah dua iwa nin...

'Saatnya menghilngkan barang bukti' pikir clone itu.

**KATON : GOKAKKYU**

Naruto yang asli muncul dengan kilatan merah diatas patung kepala shodai hokage. Dia langsung duduk melihat kearah desa konihagakure. Desa yang entah bagaimana artinya untuk dirinya. Desa tempatnya ia lahir, dan desa yang telah menjadi neraka sepanjang kehidupannya.

Sekitar 20 menit muncul kilatan petir disampingnya dengan membawa scroll besar dibelakangnya berwarna merah tua. Scroll sekitar 1 meter dibelakangnya.

"Boss..." Sapa si crow menatap naruto dan duduk disampingnya

"Apa itu?" Tanya naruto melirik ke arah gulungan besar yang ia bawa saat itu.

"Oh.. Ini adalah uang bounty dan juga scroll jutsu hasil jarahan, juga beberapa senjata milik legenda pedang kiri" ucap si crow melepaskan topengnya dan tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Ok.. Tugasmu selesai crow" ucap naruto menatap kembali ke arah konoah. crow mengangguk kemudian menjadi darah membuat nubarinya jatuh ketanah. Naruto langsung bersiap menahan ingatan crow yang merupakan blood clonenya itu.

'Jadi dia selama 3 bulan tidak pernah menon aktifkan sharingan.. Bagus' pikir naruto lalu mengingat semua pertarungannya melawan legenda pedang kiri. Dia mendapatkan 4, tinggal fang milik raiga, milik zabuza dan samaheda.

'Tsk.. Lumayan, selama 3 tahun, 5 kali tewas dan mendapatkan pengalaman menarik..' Pikir naruto sedikit senyum. Sekitar 30 meenit naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum evil

'Bagus.. Kini aku sudah bisa naik kelas menjadi S rank.. Itachi.. Bersiaplah. Aku datang' pikir naruto memunculkan 1 bunshinnya dan membawa scroll itu menghilang. Dia lalu menatap kembali ke desa konoha.

'Ni san.. Aku sangat merindukanmu' naruto menatap kearah langit. Dia lalu berbaring di tempat favoritnya itu mentap kearah langit dengan bintang bintang bersinar diatas awan. Bintang yang indah pada malam itu dan ada 1 bintang yang paling terang mencuri pandangannya.

'Shisui ni... Apa itu kau yang mengawasiku?' Pikir naruto menatap kearah bintang itu. Ia masih mengingat kala shisyi selalu bilang ia akan menjadi bintang terang yang mengawasi naruto

Naruto kembali memikirkan masa masa indah bersama shisui saat mereka sedang melakukan latihan. Lalu berpindah lagi pada saat mereka sedang makan bersama dengan tawa mereka dihadapan meja makan. Tak terasa naruto meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata hitamnya itu.

'Aku benar benar merindukanmu' pikir naruto perlahan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kau akan melewatkan kembali malam ulang tahunmu hah?" Suara menghapuskan lamunan dan air mata naruto. Seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Ba chan.. Ky merindukannya" ucap naruto dengan duduk dan menatap kearah konoha. Terlihat jelas air matanya mengalir deras ditengah tatapannya itu.

"Sini" ucap tsunade senju yang duduk disampingnya mengambil kepala naruto dan menahannya dengan dadanya yang empuk itu.

"Tenang naru chan.. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu" ucap tsumade dengan mengusap usap rambut naruto

Tsunade tau jika naruto ingin menyendiri maka dia akan ke bagian mata kepala shodai hogake. Itu adalah tempat kesukaan naruto. Dia sangat menyukai tempat itu dimana dia bisa melihat konohagakure dengan jelas dari situ.

"Hiks... Hiks... " Suara tangis naruto memeluk tsunade.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mata shisui ni san dengan kematiannya" ucap naruto meneteskan air mata yang menjadi tangis kepedihan hidupnya dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku... Kenapa selalu sendiri ba chan..hiks.. Hiks.. Apa yang... Hiks.. Salah denganku" ucap naruto menangis dipelukan tsunade

"Kenapa .. Kenapa.." Ucap naruto kemabali dan semakin keras suara tangisnya. Tsunade tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan ikut menangis bersama naruto.

"Naru chan.. Sudah.. Aku tau kepedihanmu. Aku tau rasanya kehilangan" ucap tsunade pelan mengingat kembali sosok nawaki senju dan Dan kato si pujaan hati.

"Dia bilang.. Dia bilng terakhir kalau aku menyelesaikan chakra conrtrol level terakhir maka dia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terindah.. Dan.. Hiks.. Dan.. Dia " ucap naruto tidak sanggup lagi berkata selain menangis.

"Sst.. Shisui memberikan matanya agar kalian selalu bersama. Agar kau mengingat siapa dirimu naru chan. Shisui juga tidak pernah menginginkan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu" ucap tsunade mencoba menenangkan naruto.

Naruto melepaskap pelukan tsunade dengan air mata yang menetes deras. Dia berdiri membelakangi tsunade dan menghadap kearah konihagakure.

**"SHISUI UCHIHA... Aku MEMBENCIMU... AKU MEMBENCIMU.. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU. KENAPA KAU ADA JIKA KAU HARUS PERGI AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU... AAAAAKKKKKKKKKKH"**

Teriak naruto sekeras kerasnya dengan melepaskan KI yang sangat pekat, sampai menbuat tanah retak. Terlihat cahaya disekitar dada tsunade, cahaya berwarna biru langit.

'Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa chakra naru chan berekasi dengan kalung jiji' pikir tsunade shok melihat kalung permata shodaime hokage bersinar

"**AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHH"**

Teriakan naruto lebih keras lagi mengeluarkan KI lebih pekat kembali. Tsunade bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Bernapas saja susah untuknya merasakan KI milik naruto. Yang mungkin setara dengan ekor 4 biju itu.

"Na-ru-to" ucap tsunade pelan. Naruto dalam keadaan diam menunduk dan berdiri perlahan menghilangkan KInya. Dia berbalik menatap kearah tsunade membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu pada naruto

"Sh-sharingan" ucap tsunade dengan shok luar biasa melihat 3 tomoe dan mata merah pada bola matanya menghiasi matanya. Naruto duduk kembali disamping tsunade senju itu.

"Bagaimana kau memiliki sharingan, kau bukan uchiha" ucap tsunade tak percaya menatap naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar lurus dengan tsunade yang memperhatikannya baik baik

"Sudah lama aku menyimpan rahasia tentang sharinganku ini" ucap naruto membuat tsunade shok tak percaya

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Tanya tsunade penasaran menatap naruto yang berada dekat menempal pada tsunade.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang menghina shisui ni. Aku mendapatkan sharingan ini karena blood ritial dengan shisui ni.." Ucap naruto pelan menatap lembut kearah tsunade

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui ini karena aku percaya padamu. Kumohon jangan hianati kepercayaanku" ucap lanjut naruto sedikit merengek

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku" ucap tsunade menatap naruto dengan penuh kasih. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tsunade dengan tatapan sedih

"Thanks.. Ba chan.. I love you" ucap naruto lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu tsunade senju itu. Tsunade mengecup pelan krpala naruto

"I love u to.. " Jawab tsunade lembut.

Sedetik kemudian ledakan petasan menghiasi konohagakure. Suara petasan sepanjang desa konohagakure saling bersahutan seperti saling membalas. Suasana terang terlihat dilangit konoha malam itu meriah dengan cahaya kembang api bertaburan bagai bintang berwarna warni.

Naruto menatap fantastic pada keindahan buatan warga konoha merayakan festifal kyubi itu, petasan yang tidak terhenti selama 10 menit dan selama itu juga naruto dan tsunade menatap kearah langit

Tsunade menghentikan tatapan kekembang api dan menoleh ke naruto. Masih terlihat bekas air mata di kedua pipinya seperti butiran butiran embun yang memantulkan cahaya seperti pecahan kaca.

'Naru chan.. Aku janji... Aku akan menjaga wajah bahagiamu itu' pikir tsunade. Dia menggerakan tangannya ke belakang tengkuknya. Sekitar 5 detik tsunade langsung memeluk naruto membuat naruto sedikit shok.

"Happy bestday naru chan, semoga hidupmu selalu bahagia dan umur panjang" ucap tsunade pelan di hadapan telinga naruto. Naruto memeluk tsunade dan memejamkn mata bahagia.

"Arigatou.. Ba chan.. I love you" ucap naruto pelan dengan penuh penghayatan. Sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan akhkirnya tsunade menyudahi pelukannya. Naruto menyadari sesuatu dilehernya, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah kalung melintang dilehernya.

"Ba chan.. Ini ka"-

"Ini kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan hanya untuk orang sangat berharga bagiku" potong tsunade dengan senyum sambil menghapus air mata yang perlahan keluar dari mata naruto.

"Aku ... " Ucap naruto tersentuh dengan menatap tsunade.

"Arigatou... Oba san" bisik pelan naruto menatap sayu tsunade. Tsunade hanya menegang pipi kanan naruto dengan tangan kirinya setelah menghapus air matanya tadi.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu... " Ucap tsunade terakhir menggerakan wajahnya mendekati naruto lalu mengecup kening naruto dengan pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Thanks.. Itu sangat berarti untukku" ucap naruto setelah kecupan tsunade dilepaskan. mereka kembali menikmati hidangan mata mereka di atas tanah konoha. Sungguh suasana yang tidak pernah serasa seramai ini.

Ini semua karena bertepatan dengan tanggal 10 adalah hari graduation genin tahun ini. Ada yang spesial pada genin tahun ini dimana semua clan heir konohagakure akan ikut serta dalam graduation kali ini.

Sistem akademi konohagakure berkembang pesat dengan standar yang baru untuk genin. Mereka harus minimal menguasai sedikit ttg jutsu milik clan mereka. Misalkan uchiha, harus bisa melakukan katon gokakkyu.

"So naru chan.. Apa kau akan mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuanmu besok?" Tanya tsunade menatap naruto.

"Aku tidak tau.. " Jawab pelan naruto menatap tsunade

"Kenapa tidak tau?" Tanya kembali tsunade.

"Aku pikir... Aku harus terlambat satu tahun lagi. Mungkin tahun depan baru akan menjadi genin" ucap pelan naruto menatap tsunade.

"Karena menma?" Tanya tsunade dan naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau selalu mau mengalah pada menma? Kenapa kau selalu memposisikan dirimu sebagai sisi korban? Kenapa tidak sesekali kau kepuncak melewati semuanya?" Tanya tsunade dengan sedikit nada kesal pada naruto

"Jika aku menunjukan kemampuanku, aku yakin dalam waktu 1 bulan aku akan menjadi capt anbu. Terus siapa yang akan mengurus peralatan rumah sakit? Siapa yang akan meramu sake untuk ba chan?" Jawab naruto dengan senyum menatap tsunade.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Apa kau tidak punya ambisi dalam hidupmu?" Tanya pelan tsunade membukam naruto.

Memang benar naruto selama ini hanya berlatih dan berlatih keras. Tujuannya adalah untuk melewati uchiha madara dengan sharingannya. Tapi jika dia terus menutup diri, kapan dia akan bisa melihat capabilitasnya melebihi madara uchiha. Dia hanya dia dan diam dibelakng layar dengan hanya menatap kearah tokoh yang ia biarkan melambung dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

'Hum.. Shisui ni san.. Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang' pikir naruto menarik napas menatap kearah langit konihagakure.

"Jadi.. Menurut ba chan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya naruto sedikit lemas bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan

"Apa cita citamu?" Tanya tsunade pelan menatap naruto.

"Sedikit mengerikan dan mungkin sedikit tak dipercaya" ucap naruto perlahan membuat tsunade merasa ihawatir akan cita cita naruto

"Jangan bikang kau ingin membalas dendam" tegas tsunade mencoba menebak piikiran naruto.

"Tidak.. Tapi saya ingin membunuh uchiha itachi" Ucap naruto sambil menatap tsunade serius yang menarik napas berat

'Apa.. Dia kenapa Ingin membunuh itachi' pikir tsunade memegang dadanya.

"Dulu.. Aku dan ni san memiliki cita cita bersama yang akan kami raih" ucap naruto perlahan menjelaskan apa cita citanya pada tsunade sambil menatap kearah konoha.

"Shisui ni san sangat menyukai dan mengidolakan madara uchiha. Aku diam diam menyukai tentang sharingan diluar sepengetahuan shisui ni san. Semua scroll atau materi tentang sharingan aku baca termasuk kemampuannya. Suatu waktu shisui menemukanku membaca scroll tentang mangekyou sharingan dan memperlihatkan padaku mangekyou sharingannya. Sejak saat itu kami memiliki cita cita bersama yang ingin kami gapai" ucap naruto menutup mata dan menoleh kearah tsunade sambil membuka matanya.

"Melebihi... Uchiha.. Madara... Itulah keinginan kami" ucap naruto serius dengan sharingan 3 tomoe berkibar di kedua matanya. Tsunade tersentak shok tak percaya merasakan aura horor di matanya

'Aura ini.. Ini seperti... ' Pikir shok tsunade dengan bercampur khawatir.

"Uchiha... Madara" ucap tsunade dengan melebarkn matanya.

"Yup.. Itulah kenapa shisui memberikan darahnya padaku, meneruskan cita cita yang ia inginkan sejak dulu" ucap serius naruto

"Tapi.. Ma"-

"Tenang ba chan, shisui ni san tidak mengininkanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan madara. Kami hanya ingin melebihi kekuatannya yang melegenda.. Heheheh" lanjut naruto dengan sedikit candaan

"Tsk.. Kukira kau akan berlalu seperti madara" ucap tsunade dengan napas lega menatap naruto. Dia kemudian memberikan naruto sedikit senyum

"Aku akan menjadi madara jika ba chan dan jiji tidak memberikanku kasih sayang" ucap naruto berbaring manja di pangkuan tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja naruto itu. Tangannya secara otomatis membelai belai rambut naruto. Jiwa keibuannya muncul secara otomatis.

'Aku akan memberikan apa yang tidak diberikan kushina padamu naru chan' pikir tsunade sambil melihat kearah naruto yang memejamkan matnya tertidur sejenak di pangkuan tsunade.

'Konoha.. Kalian akan lihat siapa naruto.. Uzumaki dan.. Tunggu itachi, kematianmu akan datang' pikir naruto dalam tidurnya.

**End**

_**Sekian dulu yah... Sorry bangat atas ke tidak nyamanan para reader saat membaca fictku. Aku sudah melakuakan perbaikan demi perbaikan, namun kesempurnaan bukan milik manusia. saran dan kritikan selalu aku harapkan pada reviewnya agar menjadi pelajaran demi ke nyamanan pembaca.. Thanks... **_

_**Maaf sebelumnya, episode 11 naruto akan mendapatkan Mangekyou shringan.. Aku melakukan perbaikan sedikit pada alur cerita yang masih sedikit cepat.. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Graduate**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krink..

Sebuah suara alaram nyaring menusuk telinga hampir membangunkan satu komplek pagi ini. Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi tepat dikonohagakure, desa tersembunyi dibaliik dedaunan. Desi paling kuat dari 5 negara kuat di dunia shinobi saat ini.

Didalam kamar asal suara dari alarm itu, seseorng bocah blonde emas sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidur sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya dan melipat tubuhnya dengan indahnya diatas ranjng nyamannya itu, namun sempat terganggu oleh suara alarm yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Berisikkk" teriaknya memaki alaramnya. Dia meraba raba alaramnya diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Dia lupa kalau alaramny kini berada disampingby hanya dua jengkal saja.

"Ayolah.. Dua menit lagi my dear alarm" ucapnya lembut sedikit merengek dalam mata terpejam pada alaramnya itu. Dia melanjutkan tidurnya kembali sebelum alarmnya berbunyi kembali

Kriiinnnkk

"Aaaakkkkk..." Teriak geram kesal naruto.

"Ok.. Ok.. Aku akan bangun" ucapnya membuka mata lalu mengusap ngusap matanya. Dia duduk sebentar menatap kearah alarm kesayangannya itu. 'Jerk... Jika bukan karena aku membutuhkanmu aku sudah akan menghancurkanmu.. 'Pikir geram naruto melototi alarmnya sendiri.

Apartemen naruto sangat kecil dengan hanya 1 tempat tidur. Ruang tamu dan dapur menyatu dengan sebuah meja kecil kursi dua buah menghiasi ditengah tengahnya. Sedikit berantakan pada bagian atas meja dan dapurnya. Dia jarang ke apartement shisui karena selalu di awasi oleh anbu dan police dari uchiha clan.

Dia sudah jarang berada dirumahnya selama ini dan anehnya orang tua dan keluarganya tidak ada satupun yang pernah menanyakannya. Naruto sadar kalau selama ini dia sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Dipikirannya sekarang adalah dia ingin secepatnya keluar dari desa mencari itachi dan membalaskan dendam shisui. Namun dia harus menjadi shinobi dulu.

Sekian lama di akademi konohagakure dia hanya selalu mengirim bunshinnya untuk menggantikannya selama diakademi. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada pelajaran yang membosankan tentang sejarah sejarah konohagakure yang semua orang sudah tau. Dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan waktu latihannya. Latihan dan latihan.. Hanya itu yang ada di otaknya, si power hungry

Kembali ke naruto yang kini sedang duduk, dia memakai baju tidur warna biru sepasang dengan celananya dan topi paskahnya. Dia menatap kearah jamnya yang menunjukan baru jam 6 pagi. Semalam dia tidur agak lama setelah memporak porandakan hutan melampiaskan kekesalannya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar, mengambil handuk yang tergantung disandaran kursi meja makannya dan masuk kekamar mandi melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah sekitar 10 menit dia keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk dililit dipinggangnya memperlihatkan otot otot kekarnya beserta puluhan bekas luka yang ia dapatkan saat melakukukan latihan.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan membuka lemari pakainnya melihat pakaian apa yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Naruto berdiri didepan lemarinya dalam keadaan terbuka itu melihat pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan hari dengan pose berpikir.

'Hum... Pakain... Pakaian... Ok.. ' Pikir naruto setelah menemukan ide tentang pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Dia megenenkan pakaian dalam warna hitam lengan panjang dan memakai rompi hijau leher bundar dengan kerak menjulang sejajar leher mirip dengan uchiha clan. Rambut blonde model dangai dengan poni dangai menututp sayu mata hitamnya. Panjang poninya menutupi alisnya dan ujung rambutnya menyentuh matanya. Dia memutuskan mengubah model rambutnya dari poni miring menjadi dangai. Celana hitam panjang dengan sendal shinobi.

'Hello bocah tampan.. Waktunya pertunjukan' pikir naruto melihat dirinya dan wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin dalam kamarnya.

Diakademi konohagakure, naruto masuk dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukan dalam saku celananya dengan menatp lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Semua menatap kedatangan naruto dengan sedikit heran dan penuh tanya pastinya.

"Wei naruto.. Kukira kau menjadi madic nin?" Tanya seorang dengan model rambut nanas. Dia menggunakan pakaian hitam ketat seperti pakaian dalam shinobi. Wajahnya terlihat malas dengan bola mata warna hitam dan rambut warna hitam juga. Tubuhnya tidak kecil namun tidak besar.

"Jika ingin jadi suster bukan disini, disini tempat menjadi shinobi, pria sejati kakak bodohku" ejek menma. Dia kini memiliki tinggi 155 cm, mata biru. 3 pasang whisker dan model rambut seperti minato namikaze dengan sepasang jaw di wajahnya.

Mereka semua pasti heran karena naruto biasanya jarang masuk kelas. Dia lebih sering di rumah sakit belajar madic katanya dan mendapatkan izin dari minato dan juga permintaan spesial dari tsunade senju. Dia hanya datang sekitar 1 atau 2 kali seminggu untuk mengikuti akademi.

" kau tidak akan lulus naruto" lanjutnya lagi dengan ejekan lebih pada naruto. Naruto menyueki mereka semua dan duduk di pojok bagian kanan kelas tempatnya biasa duduk. Dia mengangakat tangannya lalu di lipat di depan dadanya, bersandar di tembok dan memejamkan matanya. Semua hanya menatap naruto dengan sedikit tatapan menyedihkan.

"Shika.. Apa kau sudah menguasai jutsu clanmu?" Tanya menma menatap shikamaru yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Merepotka... Karena dinaikannya kurikulum aku jadi susah untuk tidur dan belajar menguasai jutsu clanku" jawab shikamaru dengan nada sangat malas.

Seorang bocah dengan rambut revan mata hitam pekat. Rambutnya memiliki sepasang seperti belah tengah keluar dari keningnya menggunakan baju warna ungu degan aksesoris dilengan seperti sarung lentan berwarna putih. Dia memakai celana warna putih, tinggi 157 cm.

Uchiha sasuke, anak dari kepala clan uchiha, adik dari pembantai clan uchiha, itachi uchiha. Seorang prodigi ichiha clan yang digadang gadang akan menggantikan posisi madara uchiha sebagai hantu uchiha. Dia sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya dan kini dua tomoe dengan penguasaan jutsu katon yang ganas bagi genin seusianya.

"We teme.. Kau tidak bisa tertawa yah" tanya menma menatap kearah sasuke. Mereka adalah rival abadi memperebutkan gelar roki mengingatkn kembali pada sejarah konoha hashirama senju dan madara uchiha.

"Hn" jawab simple sasuke uchiha dengan menatap kearah naruto. Dia menyadari bahwa naruto memiliki sesuatu rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan. Hal itu membuatnya sangat penasaran pada naruto

'Apa yang terjadi pada dobe, dia terlihat... Kuat' pikir sasuke dalam otaknya sambil menatap tajam naruto.

"Dobe.. Kenapa kau memiliki chakra yang besar tapi susah dicontrol sedangkan naruto bisa mengontrol chakranya yang besar, terlebih kalian berdua adalah uzumaki clan yang terkenal dengan chakra monster dan besar." Ucap sasuke bertanya pada menma. Kali ini naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah sasuke dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi

'Menarik.. Uchiha' pikir naruto menutup kembali matanya.

"Oh itu, dia memiliki chakra yang sedikit dan sedikit DNA senju seperti ku. Bedanya dia lebih mengarah pada control chakra sedangkan saya pada kekkai genkainya dan juga kekuatan chakra bercampur chakra monsterius" jelas menma pada susuke.

"Kau tidak memiliki human strength tsunade" tanya sasuke kembali pada menma

"Tidak... Itu sangat susah dikuasai, terlebih hashirama senju juga tidak memiliki itu saat mengalahkan uchiha madara kan" ejek menma membuat sasuke geram dan melototi menna dengan sharingan 2 tomoenya.

Sreekk

Terdengar suara dari pintu ruangan dibuka dengan pelan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pinki panjang dengan bola mata hijau. Dia memiliki payudara A dengan ukuran normal bocah, yah walau dobilang kecil. Dia memakai pakain pink dengan lengn panjang sampai sikunya. baju diluar merah menyala. Dia memakai rok merah dengan stocking pink sampai lututnya tingginya sekitar 150 cm.

"Sakura chan" sapa menma menatap kearah si gadis manis itu.

Sakura haruno terkenal di akademi sejak tahun pertama masuk akademi. Dia adalah fansgirl sasuke yng sangat fanatik namun menma menyukainya karena dia cantik

"Yo menma, sasuke kun" sapa sakura lembut dan blush saat menyebut nama sasuke. Pandangannya lalu terarah ke naruto yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas itu.

'.. Dia... HOT.. MY GOD..' Pikir inner sakura dengan membuat pemilik inner memerah menatap kearah naruto

" .. Jangn bilang kau suka pada si suster" ucap menma menghancurkan mencoba menghancurkan lamunan sakura namun gagal.

"Hn.. Aku setuju.. Dia tidak sepertiku yang elite dan seorang uchiha" ucap sasuke melanjutkn perkataan menma membuat menma menatapnya.

"Tsk teme.. Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Tanya menma menatap sasuke

"Kita lihat di sparing nanti, saya akan mengalahkanmu membalas kekalahanku kemarin" ucap saauke menataonya dengan sharingannya.

"Na-naruto" ucap terbata sakura dengan wajah memerah mendekati kearah naruto. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya menatap kearah sakura.

"Hn" ucap naruto kembali menutup matanya

'Shannaro... Dia berubah jadi keren...' pikir sakura dengan blush diwajahnya dan duduk disamping naruto.

"Ha-hai.. Na-naruto.. Kun" jawab sakura memerah hampir meladak malu sedang naruto biasa saja.

"Ada apa" jawab naruto simple tanpa membuka mata.

"A-apa kau ma-mau berkencan denganku?" Tanya salura sedikit malu dengan blushnya

"Mungkin" jawab naruto simple membuat sakura menari seperti cacing kepanasan. Sasuke sudah menolaknya seratus kali atau mungkin ribuan kali. Tapi naruto, baru satu kali ia langsung mengatakan adanya signal lampu hijau. "Tapi saat kau menjadi konoichi yang serius dan tidak menjadi fansgirl lagi" lanjut naruto menghancurkan inner sakura yang terlihat seperti sedang dijatuhi oleh batu besar.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" Tanya sakura lagi duduk disamping naruto, menatapnya serius sedikit nerves

"Sakura.. Kalau kau ingin serius latihan, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada tsunade senju. Dia akan mrmbatumu dalam latihanmu" ucap naruto dengan serius tanpa menatap sakura. Sakura hanya shok terdiam tidak tau akan menjawab dengan apa atau mengomentari apa yang naruto katakan.

"Dengar sakura, kau bisa mejadi kuat kalau kau bisa menghilangkan fansgirlmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menjadi konoichi hebat seperti tsunade senju?" Tanya naruto dingin dan sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia memang selalu mengidolakan tsunade senju, seorang konoichi yang menjadi legenda sannin bersama dua sannin lainnya.

'Naruto kun mengingat itu.. Sweet' pikir inner sakura memegang poster berbentuk love dengan tulisan milikku...

"Kau mau jadi murid tsunade senju?" Tanya naruto membuat sakura bagaikan di jatuhi bulan karena senang dia menatap naruto dengan berbunga bunga. Mulutnya menganga melebar mendaapatkan bulan di siang hari bolong.

"Pa-pasti aku mau.. " Jawab cepar dan tegas sakura

"Kalau begitu kau harus bung fansgirlmu itu, tsunade senju tidak suka pada wanita lemah yang fansgirl. Dia juga akan membuat hidupmu seperti neraka karena menjadi muridnya bukanlah mudah" ucap naruto memperingati sakura. Sakura hanya diam namun menatap senyum naruto, senyum hangat seolah mengatakan kalau kau pasti bisa.

"Hai.. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkannya" komen sakura dengan senyum balik membalak senyuman naruto. Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya merespon semangat sakura kemudian ia kembali ke posi santainya.

'Paling tidak aky bisa menjadi kuat' pikir inner sakura dengan api membara di kedua matanya terbakar semangat.

Disisi lain menma dan sasuke tidak terima pada kenyataan mereka dikalahkan oleh naruto dalam memperebutkan sakura haruno . Manma berdiri dan menatap kearah sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita kalah dengan suster" teriak menma membuat sakura melototinya. Namun sebelum dia sempat bergerak, pintu kembali dibuka.

"Menma kun, sasuke kun" teriak suara dibalik pintu.

Ino yamanaka, dari yamanaka clan. Clan yang terkenal dengan membaca ingatan orang. Juga mengendalikan tubuh seseorsng. Dia memiliki rambut blonde mata ungu dengan rambut dikuncir dan seperti poni dibagian depannya namun bukan poni, lebih mirip poni, tapi hanya beneeapa helai saja. Ia Memakai baju tanpa lengan warna ungu sampai bagin atas pusarnya dan rok dengan warna yang sama. Stoking hitam, tinggi 151 cm, dada B Mini

"Ino pig.. Menjauh jangan dekati sasuke kun" ucap sakura menatap kearah menma dan sasuke yang sedikit ketakutan menghadipi lady killer FANS girl ini. Ino mendekati kedepan meja mereka berdua menyueki perkataan sakura

"Apa kalian merindukanku?" Tanya ino dengan sedikit rasa malu menatap kearah keduanya bergantian. Wajah ino hampir meledak melihat kerah kedua pujaan hatinya itu.

" menma sangat merindukanmu ino.. " Jawab sakura dari belakang. Ino membuka matanya dengan kegirangan menatap kearah menma dan sasuke.

"Kau serius.. me"- ucapan ino terpotong saat pandangannya tertuju pada naruto yang bersandar cool di tembok dengan kedua tangannya terlipat

"KYAAA... HOT" teriak ino menatap kearah naruto.

'Oh . Tidak' pikir sakura melihat ino mendekati naruto.

"Forehead, minggir dari naruto...kun ku" terkak ino menunjuk sakura. Sakura tidak terima berdiri menatap kearah ino dengan horor.

"Apa katamu.. naruto kun mu... NO.. INO PIG.. BUKANNYA KAU MENYUKAI SASUKE DAN MENMA" teriak sakura sambil menatap kearah menma dan sasuke.

"Tapi naruto kun lebih hot dan keren dari keduanya" ucap ino membuat dua orang yang disinggung shok melebarkan matanya tidak terima kalau mereka bahkan kehilangan kekerenan mereka. Ino menempelkan pipi kanannya ke lengan naruto, tapi naruto segera menarik tangannya

"Tidak... Tidak mungkun si suster itu mengalahkan kami" teriak menma frustasi tidak terima.

"Aku setuju dengan ino san" ucap orang yang mendorong naruto yang tidak lain adalah shino aburame. Anak dari clan head shibi aburame spesial oengendali serangga. Dia memakai jubah panjang dengan kerak menutup leher dan memakai kacamata. Rambut pendek hitam.

"Me-nma kun, naruto kun bu-bukan sus-ter" ucap sigadis indigo Dari sisi yang lain, seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata putih dengan emakai jaket lavender. Memiliki wajah malu tapi imut, dia memakai celana panjang dengn warn yang sama dengan jaketnya. Dengan poni dengan sepasang jaw panjang sampai dagunya

'Naruto kun' pikirnya. fans girl untuk naruto, hinata hyga, bangsawan konohagakure sekligus murid naruto.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN... HINATA CHAN, JANGAN BILANG KAU JUGA SUKA PADA SI SUSTER BANCI ITU" teriak seorAng dengan rambut hitam jabrik. Memiliki anjing putih kecil di dalam jaketnya dengan sepasang tanda merah membentuk taring di pipinya. Iris pupIl berwarna hitam pada matanya dengan hidung seperti anjing dan ujung taring oada giginya yang sedikit nongol. Kiba inuzuka

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan kedua jari tangannya bersatu didepan dadanya dan kedua jari telunjuknya bertemu. Kali ini dia semakin memerah. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap lembut kearah hinata membuat hinata jatuh pingsan

Brukk

'Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya' pikir naruto menatap hinata yang pinsan di depan mejanya dan melanjutkan gayanya kembali.

"Hum.. Criukk.. Criuk.." Ucap seseorqng dengan ranbut coklat tanda lingkaran seperti uzumaki di kedua pipinya. Dia gendut memakau baju warna hitam seperti armor. Choji akimichi dari akimichi clan.

Sakura kini hanya bisa menatap kerah naruto yang begitu tenang seolah tanpa ada penganggu. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang baru muncul dikepalanya.

'Apa naruto kun memang murid tsunade senju? Kenapa dia begitu tengang menghadapi hinaan itu' pikir sakura. Ia tau kalau jika memang naruto murid senju tsunade, maka kemungkinan baginya untuk menghindari cacian dan makian dari yang lainnya sangat mudah.. Ia hanya akan menghajar mereka semua bukannya malah diam seperti itu.

Srekk..

Suara pintu dibuka, terlihat iruka umino masuk dengan membawa selembar kertas di tangan kirinya. Dia berdiri didepan semua genin fresh itu dan menatap semuanya dengan tatapan penuh bangga. Dia menatap kearah satu orang murid kesayangannya, the naruto.

'Dia tarlihat lebih bagus dengan pakaian barunya' pikirnya saat melihat kearah naruto. Dia diam diam sangat menyukai naruto terlebih karena naruto memiliki sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya dahulu. Ia tau betul bagaimana hidup naruto selama ini dan bagaimana kehidupannya.

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari biasa, dia tidak menggunakn jutsu bigheadnya untuk menenangkan murid murid itu lagi. Benar benar hari yang spesial baginya untuk lulusan tahun ini. Dia menatik napas yang panjang menatap kearah seluruh siswanya yang mayoritas adalah clan head.

Dibelakangnya, seorang dengan tinggi 178 cm dengan potongan ranbut ikal sampai bahunya. Dia memakai pakaian standar chinin dengan hita itau dikeningnya. Memiliki mata cokelat dengan badan agak lebar.

"Perhatian semua.. Hari ini akan diadakan graduate genin untuk tahun ini. Perkenalkan ini adalah mizuki assistenku dalam exam kali ini. Dia akan membantu saya dalam menilai siapa yang layak dan tidak layak untuk lulus di graduate ini" jelas iruka menatap kearah semua siswanya yang mengangguk mengerti penjelasan sang sensei.

"Hello, namaku mizuki" ucap assisten iruka imuno itu. Dia sempat melirik kearah naruto yang hanya cuek dengan duduk bersandar melipat tangan di dadanya

'Itu dia targetku' pikir mizuki kembali dengan seringai evilnya menatap kerah naruto. Naruto menatap datar kearah mizuki seolah mendengarkan apa yang inner mizuki katakan.

"Ok semua, exam kali ini akan sedikit berbeda, ada 4 tahap yang akan kalian lakukan dengan tempat test adalah di training ground gedung ini pada lantai atas" ucap iruka menatap kertas yang ia bawa. Itu adalah susunan kegiatan dari ujiannya kali ini, atau standar kelulusan genin.

"Sesuai dengan kurikiulum yang baru, setiap siswa yang lulus menjadi genin konoha minimal menyandang D rank nin, karena itu testnya akan disesuaikan. Tahap pertama adalah genjutsu, dengan High D rank yang kami tidak akan memberitahukan kapan dan dimana akan kami pasang. Kalian hanya akan dipanggil satu satu menuju ke tempat test di gudung 401 lantai atas. Ke mudian melempar senjata" ucap iruka menatap kearah siswanya yang dalam keadaan tegang kecuali naruto yang tidak perduli menatap kearah jendela.

Iruka lalu melemparkan sebuah penghapus kehadapan naruto dengan kecepatan genin. Semua mata melebar dengan semakin dekatnya jarak penghapus itu kehadapan naruto. Sekitar 30 cm naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menangkapnya dengan santai menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Semua mata melebar tak percaya naruto menangkap penghapus itu tanpa membuka mata

"Aku tidak tidur sensei.. Aku hanya agak tertarik dengan yang ada di luar sana... lanjutkan saja supaya cepat selesai. Aku masih banyak kegiatan" jawab santai naruto melemparkan kembali penghapusnya kearah mizuki dengan cepat. Semua mata melebar karena tidak dapat mengikuti kecepatan lemparan santai naruto itu.

Bruuuk

Penghapus melewati samping kanan wajah mizuki memotong tipis beberapa helai rambit mizuki dan kemudian menancap di tembok sedalam 5 cm. Mizuki dan iruka melotot melihat penghapus yang hanya benda tumpul menancap ditembok

"Baka.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah.. Kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya shok mizuki menunjuk horor naruto melototinya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu dengan niat jahatmu yang ingin kau lakukan" jawab simple naruto membuat mizuki menyipitkan matanya

'Ba-bagaimana dia tau'pikir mizuki. Disisi lain, menma dan sasuke hanya menggeram dengan menggengam sekuat tenaga mereka kesal campur iri menatap naruto. Mereka tidak bisa menduga kalau naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, tapi semua terjawab jika mendengar nama tsunade senju.

"Ok aku akan melanjutkan lagi" ucap iruka membuat perhatian siswa kembali padanya. Mizuki hanya bisa shok dengan memegng kearah rmbutnya.

"Kemudian ninjutsu, dalam tahap ini kalian akan melakukan beberapa test dan melakukan jutsu clan kalin masing masing. Kemudian terakhir adalah taijutsu. Pada tahap ini kalian akan melakukan sparing melawan mizuki disini. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya iruka

"Bagaiman kalau tidak mengikuti taijutsu sparing?" Tanya naruto pada iruka

"Hum.. Kemungkinan besar kau akan gagal" jawab iruka

"Mungkin juga tidak karena saya memiliki sisi yang lain yang menonjol sensei dan kau tau itu. Disamping itu saya ada tugas di rumah sakit untuk melakukan beberapa operasi pada anbu yang tadi pagi kembali dari misi" ucap naruto dingin berkomentar

"Sepertinya kau benar" jawab iruka dengan senyum

"Tsk.. Bilng saja kalau kau takut melawanku kan? Kau takut dikalahkan oleh orang yang mengambil semuanya darimu" ucap dingin menma menatap naruto. Naruto hanya menarik napas dan memutuskan untuk diam tidak tertarik untuk mengomentari apa yang dikatakan menma.

"Pengecut" lanjut sasuke ikut-ikutan menjelek-jelekan naruto tapi ia hanya diam dan memperlakukannya sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada menma.

"Sudah.. Sudah... Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar atau berselisih sesama kalian.. " Ucap iruka menghentikan cekcok yang terjadi antara naruto dan dua lainnya. "Baiklah.. Kita mulai saja dari sas"-

"Sensei.. Bagaimana kalau aku dulu yang melakukannya pertama.. Aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit memberikan laporan terakhirku" ucap naruto memotong perkataan iruka yang kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... " Ucap iruka yang kemudian memberikan kode pada mizuki untuk menggantikan posisinya membacakan absen. "Mizuki akan memanggil kalian satu persatu setelah yang lain selesai. Aku akan menunggu di atas dan jika kalian lulus tahap genjutsu maka kalian akan ketahap berikutnya. Sebaliknya jika kalian kandas di sini maka kalian akan di pulangkan, semua mengerti?" Tanya tegas iruka.

"Hai sensei,.." Jawab para murid kompak.

Iruka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya leluar dari ruangan menuju ke lantai atas atau bagian atap akademi di sana akan diadakan latihan melempar senjata. Sekitar 4 menit, naruto kemudian keluar dari ruangan akademi.

"Heh.. Perhatikan baik-baik genjutsunya.. Jangan sampai kau tertidur hanya dengan genjutsu D rank.. Gahajhahaja" tawa menma mengejek naruto yang tidak perduli keluar melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya butuh satu menit saja naruto muncul di atap menjumpai iruka.

"Selamat karena kau telah lulus ujian pertama naruto kun.. Sekarang adalah ujian kedua.. Melempar senjata" ucap iruka mempersilahkan naruto untuk mengambil shuriken di hadapannya.

"Berapa nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk lulus tanpa taijutsu?" Tanya naruto mengambil 11 shuriken diatas meja.

"Kau harus melemparkan minimal 8 shuriken ke sasaran" jawab senyum iruka dan naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan 11 shuriken" tanya bingung iruka melihat satu shuriken di punggung tangan naruto.

"Kau akan segers melihatnya.. " Ucap naruto menggarakan tangannya keatas sehingga shuriken itu melayang di udara. Ia kemudian melemparkan ke 10 shuriken dan menankap shuriken dengan tangan kanannya, menyelipkan di sela jari tengah dan telunjuk lalu di lemparkan ke sasaran no 11. Semua shuriken mendarat nersama-sama karena kecepatan shuriken terakhir naruto tambah dan 10 lainnya standar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa... " Gumam shok iruka terkagum-kagum. Itu adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat selama ia menjadi guru di akademi.

"Hanya pada kecepatan saja.. Apa tes berikutnya sensei?" Tanya naruto

"Aku yakin kau telah lulus di tes berikutnya yaitu ninjutsu mengingat kau bisa melakukan ninjutsu madic, jadi kau lulus... Ini hita-itaemu.." Ucap iruka memberikan hita-itae di atas meja yang lain yang telah di siapkan. Naruto tidak mengambil hita itae itu malah menunjuk hita itae di kepala iruka.

"Apa aku boleh memiliki hita-itaemu? Kau adalah orang yang peduli padaku selain sandaime jiji dan tsunade baa chan" ucap senyum naruto. Iruka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain meneteskan air mata lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak... Kau sudah kuanggap adik bagiku.. " Komen iruka perlahan membuka ikat kepalanya dan langsung melangkah maju memasangkannya di kening naruto. "Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan itu.. " Gumam iruka dan si jawab senyuman tipis di bibir naruto.

"Arigatou.. Ini berarti sangat besar bagiku... Iruka ni san" jawab senyum naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

Make destiny

Yo minna...

Saya datang kembali mengupdate ceritaku setelah minggu lalu tidak mengatakan sesuatu pada para reader. Saya mengucapkan mohon maaf karena status temporary hiatus pada fic ini. Aku terjebak di jalan tidak berujung dan bertemu dngan kucing hitam sehingga aku harus memilih jalan lain. (Tolong jangan pukuli aku.. Aku sangat pandai beralasan kan..)

Jawaban tentang mangekyou sharingan terungkap di chapter ini. Aku menciptakan sebuah tragedi yang mungkin di luar perkiraan pembaca sekalian. Semakin susah di tebak alyr ceritanya maka akan semakin menarik bukan.. Jika langsung bisa di tebak tentu saja tidak akan seru dan membuat greget para reader.

Jadwal updateku seminggu sekali kurasa cukup.. Aku terus menambah ide pada chapter yang telah kubuat memolesnya agar semakin menarik dan membuat pembaca semakin tertarik. Juga mengurangi typo. (Kenapa tidak menghilangkan typo sekalian? ... Jika hilang maka para reader tidak akan bisa memberiku saran lagi karena ceritaku.. Really awesome.. Easy.. Just kidding man..)

Pairingnya.. Belum di tentukan.. Bisa diluar konoha dan dari konoha. Menma dan sasuke akan menjadi lawan naruto pastinya, kyuubi dan sasano.. Mawan uzumaki naruto.. Pasti bakalan mengguncang jiwa imajinasi kalian bukan, itu sedikit bocoran untuk episode ke XX, mungkin XXX dari fictku ini. Siapa yang tau, tapi yang jelas fic ini akan terus sampai selesai...

Akhirnya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review seperti biasa. Flame juga gak apa-apa.. Aku menerima semia kritikan dan saran dari semua reader yang akan membawa fictku kearah lebih baik...

Adam Black... Out...

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam hari Konohagakure no sato terasa ramai seperti malam kemarin. Sedang diadakan pesta keberhasilan dan kelulusan dari semua calon Pemimpin klan di konoha yang kebetulan berada pada tahun yang sama graduate tahun ini. Sangat spesial memang, seperti di rencanakan, semua mengadakan graduate bersama. Sudah bisa di prediksikan tentang kekuatan konoha di masa depan akan luar biasa, tapi bila sesuai prediksi mereka.

Menma namikaze adalah kebanggan namikaze clan setelah menjadi roki of the year mengalahkan sasuke uchiha saingan terberatnya. Sedangkan aib bagi namikaze clan karena naruto menjadi dead last, juru kunci di akademisetelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan test taijutsu. Hasil tertempek jelas di papan pengumuman akademi konohagakure. Hampir seluruh peserta akademi di jemput oleh orang tua mereka, disambut dengan ekspresi luar biasa bahagia.

Ketika ditanya tsunade kenapa naruto tidak bertindak seperti seharusnya, ia bahkan bisa menjadi ROTY dengan mudah. Namun Naruto hanya menjawab tidak menyukai gelar saja dan dia tidak ingin banyak orang yang tau ttg kemampuannya dulu. Dia ingin membuat surprise beberapa orang katanya. Tsunade cuma bisa menarik napas melihat murid kesayangannya itu, sangat pemurah itulah yang ada di pikiran tsunade.

Minato dan kushina hanya bisa menahan malu saat semua konohagakure menertawai anaknya itu. Mereka ingin mengomeli naruto tapi sebelumnya naruto mendapatkan panggilan untuk operasi darurat karena ada lgi korban yang terluka. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengomeli naruto.

Naruto kini sedang santai di atas patung kepala shodai hokage melihat kearah konohagakure dengan tataoan datarnya. Konoho kembali meriah dengan melanjutkan acara semalam, hanya saja podiumnya tidsk ada lagi. Kini hanya pesta rakyat biasa saja dijalanan Konohagakure no sato.

'Kenapa semua begitu peduli sama gelar, tidakah bisa mereka melihat siapa kau tanpa melihat gelar mereka. Mereka mengira dengan gelar mereka itu bisa mendapatkan respect dan penghormatan.. Bodoh' pikir naruto menatap kearah konohagakure dengan megahnya pesta spesial itu.

'Ni san.. Kalau saja kau ada disini' pikir naruto mengingat shisui kembali di kepalanya itu. Shisui selalu saja muncul di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini, entah karena ia sangat merindukannya atau mungkin shisui sedang mengawasinya dari alam lain. Tatapan naruto menatap keatas awan indahnya bintang di malam cerah konohagakure.

'Dia pasti akan mengomeliku kalau tau murid kesayangannya ini adalah juru kunci, hehehhe' pikir naruto dengan sedikit grin lebar diwajahnya membayangkan jika Shisui mengomelinya. Ia selalu menyukai kalau shisui sudah mengomelinya karena baginya itu sangatlah lucu. Terkesan aneh memang tapi itu adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan, perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seseorang.

Lamunan naruto menghilang tak kala ia merasakan 4 chakra signature dan merasakan niat jahat dan kebencian di tempat yang tidak jauh darinya. Chakra yang cukup asing baginya namun ada juga sesuatu yang membuatnya menyipitkan kedua matanya penasran.

'Chakra ini' pikir naruto mengenal chakra signature yang ia rasakan. Ia lalu menerapkan handseal tiger dengab tangan kirinya dan berbisik

**Shunshin no jutsu**

Dia lalu menghilang dalam kilatan petir menciptakan percikan dari tanah seikitar situ retak. Shunshin no jutsu elemen naruto yang ia pelajari dari shisui, bisa di bilang ia menyempurnakan versi shisui. Memang begitu adanya, murid harus lebih pandai dari gurunya baru bisa di sebut seorang guru yang berhasil.

Ditengah hutan, dua bocah 7 tahun sedang berjalan mengikuti seorang berambut hitam panjang sebahu. Dia memakai pakaian khas chunin dengan hita itae konohagakure. Tingginya sekitar 180 dengan badan sedikit lebar.

"Mizuki sensei, dimana kau akan memperlihatkan tekhnik baru untuk kami pelajari?" Tanya sigadis rambut merah panjang sampai pinggang dengan pakaian kimono merah. Tinggi sekitar 120 cm dengan bola mata violet jernih menatap sosok yang bernama mizuki dari belakangnya.

"Didepan... Sedikit lagi kita sampai Mito sama" ucap si mizuki di depan berjalan dengan seringai evilnya. 'Sebentar lagi Mito Sama .. Sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu ke... Neraka' pikirnya kembali melanjutkan apa yang telah ia rencanakam. Dibelakang mizuki ada gulinganbesar berwarna merah sekitar 1 meter untuk panjangnya. Gulungan itu menggantung di badan mizuki dengan tulisan kanji sebagai identitaa gulungan itu.

"Aku melihat 4 orang bersembunyi dibalik pohon depan kita mizuki sensei.. " Ucap bocah lain si rambut jatuh cokelat dengan memakai kimono putih memiliki mata byakugan. Untuk tingginya, sama dengan mito hanya beda agak ramping dan mini ramping dibanding mito.

'Jadi dia melihat dengan byakugan yah?' Pikir mizuki melirik ke gadis bermata byakugan. 'Ini diluar perkiraanku.. Tapi.. ' Lanjut mizuki sambil melirik sosok bocah pemilik byakugan."Itu assistenku yang akan menunjukan cara agar kalian langsung jadi genin hanabi sama... " ucap mizuki mengelabuhi dua gadis lugu itu.

Mereka berdua hanya menjawab dengan oh ria dengan ceria dan kembali bersemangat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sekitar 30 menit kembali berjalan dengan sedikit berlari akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan karena orang yang katanya asisten mizuki memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau beerhasil membawanya mizuki" ucap salah satu jounin dengan memakai hita itae iwagakure. Sedikit gendut dengan tinggi 180 cm tampang sangar menatap kearah Mito. "Si-siapa mereka mizuki sensei? Ke-kenapa bukan konoha nin?" Tanya Nito sedikit ketakutan melihat tatapan iwa nin kearahnya seolah akan melumatnya habis-habisan. Tatapan pemuh kebencian akan darah dari seorang namikaze minato.

"Perkenalkan namikaze... Aku Kuroso dari iwagakure no sato musuh bebuyutan Namikaze Minato. Aku akan membawamu untuk dieksekusi di iwagakure bocah Namikaze" ucap si Kuroso dengan memberikan senyuman evilnya membuat mito ketakutan.

"TI... TIDAKK..." teriak Mito shok lalu berlari kearah belakang hendak bebalik kearah konoha. Namun nin yang lain sudah ada di depannya muncul menggunakan shunshin seperti Kuroso

"Dan aku adalah Kuro dari Kumogakure no sato yang akan membawamu nona hyuga" ucap kumo nin dengan menatap horor kearah hanabi. Tatapannya berbeda dengan iwa nin, lebih mengarah menikmati bukan untuk menghabisi.

"Ke-kenapa aku ingin dibawa?" Tanya hanabi dengan sedikit ketakutan di wajahnya menatap kearah si jounin Kumo berambut hitam wajah agak sangar dengan tinggi kisaran 182 cm berbadan tegap otot kekar.

"Karena matamu pastinya gadis kecil hahahhaha" ucap si kumo melanjutkan perkataannya diakhiri dengan tawa menyeramkan. Hanabi tidak tinggal diam mengaktidkan byakugannya dan mengambil stand taijutsu

"Ti. Tieak.. " Ucap hanabi mengmbil ancang-ancang style hyuga klan, Gentle fist. Mata kumo nin itu sedikit menyempit lalu tertawa tipis.

"Aw.. Aku takut akan di pukuli oleh gadis kecil.. GAHAHAHA" ungkap diakhiri tawa mengejek hanabi yang menolak menyerahkan diri baik-baik dan ingin melakukan perlawanan. Hanabi menatapnya serius dan muncullah urat-urat di pinggir kedua matanya pertanda byakugannya telah aktif. "Oh... Rupanya ia jauh lebih kuat dari yang ingin di tangkap pertama.. Bocah ini sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya" lanjut si kumo nin mengejek hanabi.

Tentu saja seorang bocah 7 tahun merasa diejek dengan emosinya yang masih sangat labil langsung murka. Ia berlari kearah kumo nin itu langsung menyerang dengan taijutsu hyuga klan namun dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh kuro. Ia menangkis tangan hanabi begitu mudahnya sehingga tubuh mungil hanabi terputar 180 derajat. Kumo nin itun kemudian memukul punggung hanabi membuatnya pingsan lalu menggendong tubuh hanabi dipunggungnya seperti dipikul.

"Lepaskan hanabi chhan" ucap mito berlari cepat langsung memukul mukul dan menggigit paha si junin kumo. Si Jounin kumo menggerang kesakitan karena gigigtan mito itu. Cukup sasist memang gigitan bocah berusia 7 tahun.

"AAAAHHHH... SIALAN KAU BOCAH... KUBUNUH KAU" teriak si kuro lalu memukul keras kearah wajah mito sampai lebam dan mengluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Mito langsung terjatuh ketanah di hadapan kaki kumo nin, tergeletak pingsan seketika. Pukulan keras jounin di lancarkan ke seorang bocah 7 tahun tentunya adalah sesuatunyang tidak bisa di tolerir.

"Hey.. Orachimaru sama menginginkan DNA mito jadi jangan terlalu keras" ucap mizuki menahan kumo apa yang akan kumo nin lakukan lagi karena ia melihatnya akan menendang tubuh mungil itu. Si kumo hanya mendecih kemudian menghentikan tendangannya. Mizukimendekati tubuh mito lalu mengangkatnya seperti kumo pada hanabi. Mito sudah tak berdaya menerima pukulan keras dari kumo nin itu lngsung tak menyadarkan diri ditanah.

"Mizuki, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan sini dan... KENAPA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MITO SAMA DAN HANABI SAMA "- teriak iruka keras shok melebarkan kedua matanya yang ternyata mengikuti mizuki dari tadi. Dia berhenti kala melihat 4 shinobi dengan salah satu menggendong tubuh lemas hanabi.

"Kenapa iruka.. Kau hanya akan mencari kematianmu disini.. Sebaiknya kau kenbali saja jika kau masih sayang nyawamu sendiri" ucap mizuki mengangkat tubuh mito dihadapannya dan memberikannya pada salah satu iwa nin. Seperti barang yang di pindahkan dari pikulan ke pikulan lainnya, itulah yang terjadi pada tubuh mungil mito.

"Kenapa mizuki.. Dan.. Bagaimana kau memiliki gulungan kage itu.. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya.. Katakan mizuki.." Ucap iruka tidak percaya sambil menunjuk ke gulungan yang ia kenali tergantung di punggung mizuki. Mizuki adalah asistennya dan ia mempercayainya dengan baik. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalai mizuki akan sejauh itu. Sementara itu mizuki hanya melirik kearah gulungan di belakangnya.

"Oh ini.." Ucap mizuki memegangi gulungan itu dengan menggerakan tangan ke belakangnya."Ayolah iruka.. Kau dan aku adalah dua shinobi biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi guru murid di akademi. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menadi shinobi yang kuat seperti pendahulu? Dengan gulungan ini.. Dengan mempelajari isi gulungan ini maka akan membuat mimpiku menjadi shinobi hebat akan terwujud" jelas iruka dengan tatapan penuh ekspresi dan aura jahat dari tubuhnya. Iwa dan kumo nin hanya bisa melirik heran pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Mizuki.

"Dan apa maksudmu membawa mito juga hanabi? Apa mereka juga akan membuatmu kuat?" Tanya lanjut iruka menatap serius Mizuki.

"Oh.. Iwa dan kumo akan memberikan hadiah besar padaku karena aku berhasil melakukan ini. Juga orachimaru sama menginginkan DNA Mito untuk ia teliti dan kembangkan sebagai bayaran akan menjadikanku kuat iruka.. Seharusnya kau bergabung denganku untuk melakukan ini dan meninggalkan desa lemah ini" ungkap Mizuki menatap iruka horor pada saat ia mengatakan desa lemah.

"Jadi semuanya adalah ulah Orachimaru, penghianat besar Konoha yah.. Aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja sama dengan seorang seperti Orachimaru" jawab iruka menatap jijik pada mizuki yang hanya menyeringai. "Dan juga bahkan dalam mimpimu... " Komen tegas lanjut iruka mengambil kunai dari kantong kunai shinobi pada paha kanannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan konoha dan bergabung dengan penghianat busuk seperti kalian" iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya dan mengambil aba-aba untuk melawan Mizuki.

"Hohoho.. Manisnya... " Ejek mizuki tidak gentar akan tindakan iruka. Ia malahan hanya menatap iruka menggunakan ekspresi mengejek."Apa kau pikir kau akan mampu mengalahkanku huh... Iruka... Sensei.." Lanjut Mizuki menatap kearah iruka melanjutkan ejekannya. Belum sempat iruka menjawab, seseorang menjawab dari belakang.

"Lepaskan mereka sebelum kalian menyesal" ucap sosok otu tegas dengan nada berbahayan sosok itu berdiri di atas dahan belakang iruka kemudian dari atas dahan pohon lalu melompat kesamping iruka.

"Naruto.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mereka adalah jounin dan kau sangat dibenci oleh iwa nin" ucap iruka menatap kearah naruto. Ia bingung bagaimana naruto bisa menemukan mereka.

"Sama sepertimu, aku datang untuk menolong adik kecilku yang bahkan tidak mengenaliku itu" ucap naruto sedih dan iruka mengerti maksud naruto. Iruka tau bagaimana kepedihan yang anai didiknya itu alami, sungguh pedih karena adik kandungnya sendiri tidak pernah mengenalnya. Hal ini di karenakan kushina dan yang lain tidak pernah memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk naruto sehingga otomatis si kecil mito hanya menganggap naruto seperti shonobi lain yang menjalankan tugas dari sang ayah.

"Tapi kau hanya akan mendatangkan kematianmu" ungkap iruka serius dengan tatapannya masih pasa Mizuki. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan 5 shinobi 3 desa berbeda. Dua shinobi berminculan entah dari mana datangnya, tapi sepertinya datang sebagai team pembantu dan mereka merencanakannya sangat sempurna. Naruto menatap datar ke arah mizuki sedikit horor sebenarnya.

"Oh... Bagus kau juga datang Naruto.. Orachimaru sama juga menginginkan tubuhmu" ucap mizuki mentap naruto sangat menginginkan menangkap Naruto juga.

"Jadi kau anggota orachimaru?" Tanya naruto dengan menatap kearah mizuki datar.

"Benar sekali Naruto.. Dan orachimaru sama akan sangat senang mendaptakan hadiah dariku berupa scroll kage dan tubuhmu" ucap mizuki mempersiapkan fuma suriken dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat memberikan seringai sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak langsung mengarahkan shuriken itu kearah naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar fuma suriken itu tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dengan latihan kerasnya selama ini, menangkap serangan seperti itu tidak harus mengorbankan banyai tenaga. Itu hanyalah permainan kecil di matanya setelah latihan bersama 2 S rank tsunade dan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dia berencana menangkap suriken besar itu dengan tangan kosong, tapi sebelumnya

Clebb

Naruto mendengar suara seperti tusukan dan dia merasakan sebuah pelukan. Naruto menatap kearah orang yang memeluknya yang ternyata Iruka imuno sensei di akademinya. Naruto memeluknya dan menahannya terjatuh meletakan kepala iruka di pahanya, dan shok melihat suriken menembis kearah perutnya dan mulutnya penuh darah. Dengan cepat ia melakukan ninjutsu madic yang ia pelajari dari seorang sannin Senju Tsunade.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa iruka.. Aku bisa menahan serangan itu dengan mudah.. Kenapa kau melindungiku" ucap naruto dengan sedih menatap iruka dengan kedua tangannya mmemunculkan lingkaran chakra berwarna biru keunguan pertanda sudah melakukan ninjutsu madic pada luka iruka setelah mencabut fuma suriken di belakangnya. Mata Naruto gemetar melihat luka iruka, begitu juga tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya akan datang pada kematianmu iruka"komen mizuki ikut-ikutan dengan seringai evilnya namun naruto hanya fokus pada pengobatan iruka

"Apa.. Ada.. Alasan jika seorang kakak melindungi adik kecilnya?" Ucap iruka tersenyum hangat meski mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya membuat naruto menatapnya dengan tak percaya ada yang merelakan hidupnya demi dirinya. "Aku. Mengerti penderitaanmu.. Cough( muntah darah) kau adalah murid.. Terbaikku "lanjut iruka masih tersenyum menatap naruto.

"Sial.. Lukamu mengenai oragan vitalmu... Jangan bicara lagi iruka" ucap naruto perlahan meneteskan air mata di pipinya. Sebuah ekspresi tak tertahankan meski ia sudah melatih untuk mengendalikan emosinya tapi tetap, air dimatanya jatuh tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau bagaikan adik kecilku... Aku ingin menemani kesendirianmu saat orang orang ( cough) menjauhimu" ucap iruka mulai lemah karena pengaruh lukanya. Kata-kata itu membuat naruto melebarkan kedua matanya shok mengingatkannya pada sesuatu

'Kau seperti adik kecilkua yang selalu ingin saya temani saat kesendirianmu'

Itulah kutipan perkataan shisui dikala naruto sedih jika dia diabaikan oleh keluarganya saat ia meminta sesuatu. Shusui akan datang padanya dan berkata seperti itu, berulang-ulang kali dan senyuman hangat yang sama setiap waktunya. Perlahan mata iruka mulai menutup dengan lemah dan senyum pada naruto

"Aku... Bangga.. Jika.. Mati.. Melindungi.. Orang .. Yang .. Kusayang" ucap iruka sebelum menutup matanya.

'Kau lemah, karena itu kau tidak bisa melindungi orang yng ada di dekatmu.. '

'Tolong.. Kau berjanji melindungiku..'

Ingatan itu kembali lagi saat shisui tewas ditangan itachi. Naruto menatap kearah iruka melebarkan matanya dengan detakan jantung tidak bisa di kendalikan. Tubuh gemetar dan sebuah sensei kebencian besar meledak yang belum oernah ia rasakan muncul, kebencian karena kelemahan. Ia menatap iruka yang kini entah masih hidup atau tak bernyawa lagi telah tewas karena melindunginya. Ninjutsu medic itu ia tambahkan lebih besar dan kuat memompa chakranya untuk mengobati iruka.

'Tidak... Tidak... Jangan lagi .. Tidak...' pikir naruto frustasi menatap iruka yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Ia menyudahi ninjutau madic dan Dia mencoba mengalirkan aliran chakra petir ketubuh iruka namun tidak ada hasil lagi. Naruto tidak merasakan reaksi lagi pada tubuh iruka.

"Tidak.. Jangan mati iruka.. Irukaa akan melindungimu.." Ungkap depresi naruro beripndah ke arah wajah iruka melakukan napas buatan. Tanpa ia sadari sharingannya ia telah aktifkan. "...jangan mati.. Jangan mati.." Lanjutnya terus melakukan tidakan napas buatan mencoba mengimbangi raiton pemompa jantungnya agar bereaksi.

"Percuma... Ia sudah mati..." Komen mizuki horor tapi tidak di perdulikan naruto. Ia terus melakukan pengobatan dengan air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Frustasi, merasa gagal dan lemah karena lagi-lagi ia membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi tewas di hadapannya.

"**TIDAK... JANGAN LAGI... "** teriak naruto menatap horor iruka dengan sharingannya 3 tomoe berputar dan berubah menjadi seperti merah dengan sebuah lingkaran didalam bola mata itu. Lingkaran itu terus bergerak berputar dan berubah memnentuk lingkaran lainnya tapi tidak bertemu dan semakin mengecil. Akhirnya terlihatlah seperti 4 lingkaran tidak bertemu persis menyerupai lambang uzumaki klan. Bola mata merah dengan lingkaran lambang uzumaki berwarna hitam di dalam matanya.

Disekeliling tubuh naruto muncul sebuah barrier berwarna putih yang terbentuk dari tulang rusuk. Lalu perlahan lahan membentuk kerangka tubuh manusia dan membentuk tengkorak kepalanya. Kemudian membentuk daging dan membentuk monster stengah badan dengan tubuh kekar memiliki sepasang tangan berwarna biru jernih transparan. Sosok raksasa setinggi 20 meter itu memiliki wajah seperti tengkorak dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya menjulang bagaikan banteng. Tubuhnya kekar satu lengan dengan dua tangan dari sikunya. Sosok itu seperti memiliki rambut panjang menyentuh tanah di belakangnya. (Seperti holo ichigo saat kehilangan kendali)

"AAAAKKKKHHHH" teriak keras naruto melebarkan matanya. Monster yang muncul juga ikut brterik keras dengan sangat keras sehingga melepaskan KI dengan aura pekat yang sangat luar biasa.

5 shinobi yang lain horor menatap kearah naruto dengan monster yang muncul itu. Mereka melompat kebelakang beberapa langkah dan menatap kearah naruto kembali. Sebuah pemandangan baru yang mereka lihat langsung di depan mata, sebuah aura horor baru yang mereka rasakan.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya shok mizuki melebarkan kedua matanya melangkah kebelakang menyingkir setelah merasakan aura membunuh sangat pekat.

"Ak-aku juga tidak tau" jawab kumo nin yang sama takutnya denan muzuki saat ini

"Yang jelas ini sangat kuat" ucap seorang yang lain.

Dalam tubuh monster naruto dengan otomatis mengeluarkan cahaya merah seperti ninjutsu madic dari tangan kirinya yang diarahkan ke luka iruka dan cahaya biru kejantung iruka

'Mungkin ini bisa membantu' pikir naruto. Dia lalu lebih fokus kembali pada proses yang ia lakukan itu tanpa sadar dia sedang berada dalam tubuh monster besar. Perlahan dtangan kanan naruto kembali merasakan detak jantung iruka yang walau lemah sedangkan lukanya perlahan menutup

'Yah... Aku tay dengan pasti., 'Yang' release adalah pembawa kegidupan dan 'yin' mengubah sesuatu dari tidak ada menjadi ada.. *aku berhasil menguasai tekhnik ini menjadi lebih baik' pikir naruto menatap kearah lima shinobi dari dalam barrier yang ia ciptakan tanpa sadar

'Apa ini' pikir naruto dengan kedua tangannya didada iruka. Naryuto mengamati dengan seksama apa yang melindunginya itu. Sebuah monster stengah badan berwarna putih itu matanyan melebar menyadari kalau pandangannya berubah.. Sebuah sensasi hebat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

'Ini.. Sasano'o... Aku.. Mengaktifkan MS' pikir naruto menatap kearah shinobi yang lain dengan mangekyounya. Perlahan naruto berdiri dengan santai sambil menatap kearah mereka semua, tiba tiba ada sesuatu ingatan yng muncul

'Pergilah ketempat latihanmu bersama shisui, temukan yang ia tinggalkan di sebuah pohon tempat kalian biasa menghabiskan waktu. Shisui yakin kau akan mengaktifkan MS dan kau akan menemukan jawaban apa yang kau cari disana'

Suara itu adalah suara itachi menambah amarah naruto dan mengeluarkan KI semakin besar kearah mereka semua.

'Aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka dengan sasano'o hanabi dan mito dalam bahaya' pikir naruto perlahan menghilangkan sasano'onya.

'Chakraku terasa si sedot habis.. Inikah kekuatan MS' pikir naruto lalu menatap mereka semua dengan normal sharingan berjalan kearah depan iruka

"Sh-sharingan" ucap shok semuanya menatap kearah naruto.

"Ba-bagaiman kau memiliki sharingan?" Tanya shok mizuki menatap kearah naruto.

Semua menatap horor sharingan naruto dan saat mereka merasakan aura itu mereka sedikit shok melihat kearah naruto. 2 iwa nin melompat kearah kumo nin sambil memegang tubuh mito.

"Kukira kau namikaze bukan uchiha dan kenapa kau memiliki sharingan?" Tanya ucap koroso menatap naruto horor dan memberikan info pada kumo nin dengan katana dibelakangnya.

"Aku... Tidak.. Akan.. Membiarkan .. Kalian menyentuh.. Adikku" ucap naruto. Ditangan kirinya sudah ada kilatan petir dengan cepat berwarna merah biru terbentuk semua hanya menatap horor pada jutsu itu

"Apa itu?" Tanya kumo nin tak percaya

"Raiton.. Tpi.." Jawab kumo nin lainnya yang menggendong tubuh hababi. Naruto melakukan handesal tiger dengan tangan kanannya sedang tngan kirinya tetap pada jutsunya. Semua penasaran menantikan apa yang akan naruto lakukan.

**Shunahin no jutsu**

**Rainingu**


	13. Chapter 13

Make destiny

Yo.. Seperti biasa aku datang kembali mengupdate fictku. Aku berusaha menambah jumlah kata sedikit demi sedikit mengompres kembali chapter fictku. Oh yah... Kalian mungkin akan berpikir kalau Naruto over power, tapi setiap kekuatan besar pasti memiliki kelemahan. Kelemahan kekuatan mangekyou Naruto akan di ketahui di chapter depannya.

Aku berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tidak terlalu over power, meski mungkin agak berlebihan. Ku juga sementara belerja untuk memperbaiki banyaknya kesalahan dan menambah atau mengurangi satu atau dua poin di fictku episode dulu yang memiliki banyak kesalahan, terutama chapter cerita seerti narutopedia.

Baiklah.. Selamat menikmati...

Black ...out..

**A Brother**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah pesta perayaan, tengah desa Konoha.

Suasana ramai kini terasa saat minato dan kushina sang istri hokage berjalan disekitar jalan konohagakure. Teriakan sambutan dari warga antusias menyambut pahlawan kebanggan desa mereka. Dibelakang mereka ada Sandaime dan Tsunade serta asistennya Shizune Kato juga tak lupa ton ton. Mereka semua menggunkan pakaian pesta dengan gaun hijau dan biru untuk shizune. Minato dan sandaime memakai sepasang tuxedo hitam dengan kushina gaun merah indah dengan kilauan pernak-pernik di sekitaran leher V gaun itu.

"Selamat satang Yondaime Sama, Kushina Sama" sapa warga dipinggir jalan satu persatu. Senyuman ramah, hangat terlihat dari pasangan itu membalas sapaan ramah warga.

"Selamat datang dipesta Minato" ucap seoarang dengan tuxedo hitam. Dia memiliki rambut jatuh cokelat gelap dengan mata putih. Potongan tubuhnya seperti bangsawan dengan dandanan mewah berwibawa. Tingginya sekitar 182 cm dan rambut lurus menjulang di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Sama sama Hiiasi.." Komen Minato dengan senyuman hangatnya membalas sapaan Hiasi Hyuga sang ketua Klan Hyuga.

"Aww.. Aku melihat hinata chan sangat cantik malam ini" ucap kushina memuji hinata dengan sebuh kedipan mata. Hinata blush dan memeluk lengan ayahnya tersipu malu. Dia memakai kimono lavender dengan gaya khas jepang penuh kewibawaan seorang Hyuga.

"A-rigatou Kushina Sama" jawab hinata dengan sedikit malu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan ayahnya. Terlihat senyuman di wajah Minato memperhatikan sifat pemalu pewaris Klan Hyuga itu.

"Nah.. Menma kun, tidak baik membuat gadis manis menunggu" Minato menggoda menma yang mangkah di sampingnya, membuat menma merona dengan hampir pingsan ditengah tuxedo putih yang ia gunakan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang Mini Yondaime saat itu, sangat tampan.

"To-tousan.. Aku .. Jangan begitu" ucap gerogi menma membuat semua tertawa melihat Manma yang Nerves atas Godaan ayahnya.

"Selamat malam Minato" ucap fugaku bersama iatri cantiknya dengan sepasang gaun dan tuxedo hitam membaungkis tubuh mereka. Disamping mikoto uchiha ada seorang gadis sekitaran 7 tahun manis cantik memakai kimono hitam. Dia memiliki rambut revan mata hitam, tinggi sekitar sama dengn mito disamping Fugaku ada si Uchiha sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bosan mengenakan kimono Tuxedo hitam.

"Ah.. Fugaku.. Hello sasuke" ucap minato menyapa sasuke yang hanya sibuk dengan saling menatap dengan rivalnya menma namikaze senju di hadapannya.

"Hn" jawab simple sasuke dan fugaku menatap sasuke, sedikit memberikan tanda pada penerus Uchiha itu. Secara tidak langsung, saat ini terjadi pertemuan tiga penerus klan paling berpengaruh di konoha, Senju, Uchiha dan Hyuga

"Hai.. Selamat malam Minato sama, Kushina sama, Menma" ucap sasuke kembali memperbaiki kepribadiannya setelah mendapatkan tatapan dari sang ayah. "We dobe. Kau kelihatan tua dengan pakaianamu itu" ucap Sasuke menatap menma sedikit bercanda.

"Rrrkk kau keliahatan emo dengan pakaian mu teme" balas Menma dan terlihatlah tatapan riveal diantara mereka terjadi. Semua hanya bisa tertawa saat dua rivel abadi itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu bersaing satu sama lainnya dalam segala hal.

"Oba san.. Dimana Mito chan" Tanya sikecil uchiha tidak ingin kalah karena dari tadi dia si cueki oleh sekumpulan orang dewasa.

"Oh.. Sayuri chan, dia tadi di.. ".ucap kushina mencoba mencari mito uzumaki anak kesayangannya yng berumur 7 tahun itu yang tadinya berjalan bersama mereka tapi rupanya telah kehilangan jejak entah kemana perginya. "Mungkin dia bersama dengan hanabi chan" lanjut kushina dengan senyum menatap sayuri

"Oh.. Dimana mereka.. " Tanya lanjut dari Sayuri uchiha dengan menatap sayu Kushina. Sayuri dan Mito adalah sahabat sepermainan yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan seperti kakak mereka yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sparing.

"Ano.. Tadi mito dan hanabi chan.. Mereka berjalan kearah sana" ucap hinata malu dan gagap menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya

"Oh.. Terima kasih Hinata nee chan.. " Ucap sayuri lalu menatap kearah ibunya

"Menma kun, ajak sasuke dan hinata gabung dengan Hanabi dan Mito chan" ucap lembut minato memerintahkan anak kesayangannya. Mungkin juga agar pembicaraan orang dewasa tidak terdengar oleh bocah bocah itu sehingga dijadikan sebagai pengalihan.

"Hai tousan.. Hianata chan.. Ayo,. Teme.. Ayo ikut" ucap Menma mengajak Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Hinata hyuga melangkah ke belakang.

"Ka san.. Aku ikut yah" ucap sayuri memohon menggunakan jutsu sangat berbahaya dan mengerikan dari matanya, 'Puppy Ayes Jutsu'. Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya karena memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan buah hatinya itu. Terlihat wajah bahagia dari wajah Sayuri

Belum sempat mereka meninggalkan para irang dewasa untuk berkumpul bersama bocah lainnya, Lalu muncul seorang ambu di tengah tengah mereka memecah perhatian mereka.

"Ada apa boar.. Ini adalah pesta dan kau tidak seharusnya muncul di saat sepeeti ini.?" Tanya Minato menatap serius anbu Boar di hadapannya. Tapi ia tau kalau ini adalah keadaan penting sehingga Boat terpaksa muncul.

"Maaf Minato Sama, tapi ini emergency dan aku harus melaporkannya langsung" ungkap anbu yang berlutut dihadapan Yondaime dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja hal ini menarik rasa penasaran dari seluruh yang ada di situ. "Mito sama.. Menghilang bersama Hanabi sama" lanju si boar. Mata melebar terlihat jelas di wajah para petinggi klan konoha itu, tidak terkecuali Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"APA.." Teriak shok Hiasi langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya mencari kesekeliling untul menemukan jejak Hanabi dan Mito.

"Ap-apa maksudmu menghilang Boar?" Tanya Minato sedikit terbata khawatir apa yang ia curigai adalah benar

"Maafkan aku Minato sama... Tadi ada saat aku mengawal Mito sama yang sedang bermain, kembang api mekuncur kearahku seolah ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Kemudian saat pandanganku kembali, aku kehilangan mereka berdua. Aku mencoba mencarinya mengelilingi tempat ini tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan mereka.. "Ungkap si Anbu menundukan wajahnya malu karena pekerjaan yang telah di percayakan padanya gagal. Ia lalai dalam menjalankan misi dan itu adalah kesalahannya tidak becus sebagai anbu.

"Mereka diluar jangkauan byakuganku" kome shok hiasi tidak menemukan keberadaan anaknya dan Mito. Ia kemudian menon aktifkan Byakugannya lalu menatap kearah minato..

"Kau.. Serius?" Tanya serius Minato dan Hiasi mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Minato itu.

Dua anbu muncul kembali dihadapan minato yang masih kebingungan mencari keberadaan anaknya dan berpikir keras mencoba mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Lapor, dari jarak 8 mill konohagakure, ada pertarungan, 4 chakra tidak di kenal setara junin dan 1 chakra dikenal" lapor salah satu anbu bertopeng kucing menunduk di bagian belakang boar bersikap lutut seperti yang dilakukan boar. Mereka adalah Anbu yang standby di bagian sensorik Konoha.

"Chakra siapa?" Tanya Minato penasaran menatap anbu itu.

"Chakra dari Mizuki Minato sama" jawab si anbu sambil menundukan wajahnya bersikap sopan pada Kagenya. Minato kemudian menatap kearah Hiashi sangat serius.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Hanabi dan Mito" ucap minato dengan penuh keyakinan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kekonoha tanpa di ketahui oleh pihak sensorik?" Komen Fugaku ikut berpartisipasi dalam kasus yang sedang melanda Minato, dan saingan terberatnya Hiashi.

"Sepertinya ada penghianat yang membocorkan sistem pertahanan Konoha. Aku harus segera mencari tau keberadaanya dan menghukumnya seberat mungkin" komen Minato penuh penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya.

"Minato.. Apa kau bisa melacak keberadaan mito chan?" Tanya kushina khawatir dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Disamping itu juga terlihat jelas kepanikannya campur depresi diwajahnya. Minato menutup kedua matanya, fokus dengan apa yang ia akan lakukan. Ia mencoba melacak keberadaan Mito melalui segel Hiraishin yang ia pasang di anaknya.

"Negative, tanda yang kubuat menghilang, kemungkinan Mito sekarang tengah pingsan" komen Minato serius menatap kearah kushina dan memeluknya.

"Tidak mungkin... " Teriak kushina depresi mencoba menolak kenyataan dipelukan minato. Minato memekuk kushina dan berbisik

"Kita akan menemukannya.. Itu janjiku" bisik minato dengan lembut pada kushina menenangkan istrinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan hanya merangkul lemut istrinya, fokus pada tiga anbu di hadapannya..

"Perintahkan Anbu divisi 13, 12, 15 dan 16 untuk menyebar ke 4 penjuru mata angin. Bawa masing-masing satu senseorik dan pengguna byakugan di tiap team untuk melacak keberadaan mereka... KERJAKAN" tegas Minato memerintahkan pada anbunya yang langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

"Aku akan kembali ke komplek dan membawa sebanyak mungkin anggota Hyuga untuk membantu pencarian" komen Hiashi langsung menghilang via shunshin.

'Mito... Kuharap kau baik-baik saja nak' pikir khawatir Minato menatap kearah langit.

Sementara itu dintengah laga pertarungan, malam ini bintang menghiasi Konoha sangat banyak. Bulan bersinar cukup terang juga menyinari arena pertarungan yang terjadi antara konoha, iwa dan Kumo. Naruto muncul didepan iwa nin yang memukul tubuh mito dengan jutsu yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya lalu langsung menusukan jutsunya cepat ke arah perut iwa nin itu.

Booomm

Terlihat sebuah laser merah biru keluar dari punggung Kumo nin itu dan membolongi 3 pohon dibelakangnya seperti tidak ada. Nin yang lain melompat kebelakang dengan cepat berpencar menjadi dua arah dengan Iwa nin bersama mizuki dan kumo nin tetap berdua.

"Di-dia membunuhnya seganas... Itu" ucap shok kumo nin yang menggendong hanabi dengan shok menatap naruto dan pohon yang ditembus oleh jutsunya. Sebuah efek luar biasa dari jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan barusan.

"Jutsu shunshinnya cepat dan berbahaya.. Itu seperti jutsu shisui yang daitakuti di dunia Shinobi" komen kumo nin yang lain. Iwa nin hanya menatap horor kearah naruto saat mengambil mito dan menarik tangannya sehingga tubuh iwa nin terjatuh tak bernyawa keatas tanah tewas sekwtika dengan mata melebar.

Naruto perlahan meletakan mito ditanah dan menghapus darah dari mulutnya. Sangat lembut. 'Aku akan melindungimu meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, meski kau tidak mengenaliku' pikir Naruto lalu ia kembali berdiri setelah itu dan menatap horor ke semua semua shinobi yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau.. Mati" ucap naruto menatap kearah iwa nin dengan horor mengaktifkan MS miliknya dan menatap horor iwa nin dalam keadaan shok pada wajahnya. Perlahan dari mata kanannya keluar darah segar menetes seperti air mata.

**Kagutsuchi ' **Bisik pelan naruto mengeluarkan api merah menyerang tubuh iwa nin itu. Api itu berhasil mengenai dadanya, api berwarna merah darah dengan aura mengerikan terasa di sekitar mereka.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH" teriaknya terjatuh ditanah kesakitan karena api membakarnya hidup hidup. Ia mencoba memadamkan api itu menggunakan tangan kanannya tapi bukannya padam malah tangannya ikut terbakar juga. Ekspresi horor terlihat jelas di wajah kumo nin, juga mizuki yang kebetulan sangat dekat melompat beberapa meter kesamping kannannya.

"Tu-tubuhnya meleleh... " Gumam shok si kumo yang menggendong Hanabi. Tubuh iwa Nin itu seperti terkena cairan keras yang mampu melelehkan tubuhnya. Tidak terdengar lagi suara teriakan karena tuhunya sudah tak bernyawa dengan api itu menggerogotinya melahap inci demi inci tubuhnya.

'Sial... Rasanya seperti neraka' pikir narto kesakitan menatap kearah ninja yang lainnya. Naruto menon aktifkan mangekyou sharingannya dan menatap dengan mata normal sharingan. Dia lalu berlutut mengobati luka luka Mito yang ia baringkan di atas tanah.

"Kau.. Kau adalah tangan kanan raikage bukan? Tadi datang kesini untuk persetujuan damai dan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan dikonoha. Kenapa kau malah menculik hyuga ?" Tanya naruto menatap kearah kumo nin dengan sedikit lirikan karena tangannya sibuk mengobati luka lebam mito

"Kau sungguh bukan bocah biasa, dilihat dari ninjutsu madicmu kau memiliki kemanpuan chakra control yang baik. Seorang uzumaki memiliki chakra control yang memiliki control chakra sempurna sangat langka terlebih dengan jumlah chakra mereka." Komen si kumo Nin mengenali Naruto dari ciri khasnya dan saat ia mengatakan Mito adalah adiknya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Naruto tidak peduli perkataan sang kumo, kembali menatap kearah mito

"Sudah jelas aku ingin membawa hyuga ke kumogakure" jawab kumo nin itu menatap serius Naruto tetap waspada dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi Raikage menyuruhmu datang kesini hanya untuk hyuga sebenarnya hah?" Tanyaa naruto dingin pada si kumo nin meliriknya menggunkan Sharingan dengan aura mengerikan.

"Kau benar bocah, kenalkan, orang terkuat ketiga di kumohakure dengan kekkai genkai ranton, sang duta besar Kumogakure Soroi" ucapnya dengan bangga memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto di akhori sebuah seringai.

"Jadi kalian iwa berdua datang demi mito chan?' Tanya dingin naruto mengacuhkan soroi kembali menatap ke iwa nin.

"Tsk.. Kami akan menghancurkan namikaze bangsat" ucap kuroso dengan melepas KI lumayan pekat cukup besar untuk membuat pingsan seorang chunin.

"Kau sungguh payah untuk seorang Ninja berlabel Jounin dengan kemapuan menyedihlan seperti itu" komen naruro mengejek sosok itu membuatnya langsung Naik darah.

"Kau.. Kau bangsat berani menghinaku" ucap nya lagi penuh amarah langsung melompat menyerang naruto dari jarak 10 meter diantara mereka.

"MATI KAU" teriak sang iwa nin melakukan handesal diatas awan

**Katon : gokakkyu no jutsu**

Ditengah pertarungan, sebuah bola api menyerang naruto dengan cepat. Naruto tidak terlihat ketakutan sedikitpun bahkan tidak bergeser dari posisinya yang sibuk mengobati adik kecilnya. Ia seperti tidak terpengaruh akan bola api besar yang akan menghancurkannya. Terlihat seringai di wajah Iwa nin itu.

Booom

Ledakan pun terjadi menghantam kearah tubuh naruto menciptakan asap melimpah dan debu akibat serangan itu.

"Ternyata dia tidak ada apa apanya" ucap soroi menatap kearah naruto. Namun matanya dikejutkan oleh sebuah barrier mini sasano'o melindungi naruto dan mito. Sebuah kerangka tulang rusuk manusia raksasa melindunginya.

'Sial.. Mataku perih' pikir naruto fokus pada mito.

"Ap-apa ito" ucap shok kuroso melihat barrier melindungi tubuh naruto dan mito. Belum pernah sebelumnya mereka melihat itu, ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka.

"Ini adalah pertahanan terlemahku" jawab santai naruto menatap kearah kuroso menyudahi Ninjutsu Madicnya karena mito sudah pulih.

"Hello mito chan.. Apa ada yang sakit lagi ditubuhmu?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum menonaktifkan MS miliknya menghilangkan pengaruh barier tulang rusuk di sekitarnya dan menatap kearah mito yang kini sudah siuman.

"Ka-kau.. Siapa?" Tanya bingung mito sedikit ketakutan manatap Naruto. Rasa ingin marah dan sangat terpukul mendengarkan adik kecilnya tidak mengenalinya seperti biasanya. Ia memang sering melihat Naruto tapi tidak pernah tau kalau dia adalah kakaknya.

"Aku... Naruto... Kakakmu... " Komen Naruto sedikit ragu menatap Mito yang masih takut dan tidak percaya. Ia dan Hanabi mempercayai Mizuki tapi berakhir dengan kesilan dan kini ada seorang yang mengaku kakaknya bahkan tanpa ia ketahui. "Nah.. Aku adalah saudara kembar Menma Mito chan.. Apa kau tidak melihat kemiripan wajah kami minus whisker?" Lanjut Naruto mencoba membuat adik kecilnya percaya.

"Ni san" ucap mito langsung memeluk naruto dengan tangisnya. Dia hanya sesekali bertemu dengan naruto dan dia mengetahui terakhir bahwa naruto adalah kakanya dan menyadari kalau memang wajahnya dan Menma menang mirip, minus whisker.

"Hei.. Aku terkejut adik kecilku percaya semudah ini kalau aku adalah kakaknya" ucap naruto sambil memeluk tubuh mito.

"Ni san.. Mito takut..." Ucap mito memeluk erat naruto dengan sekuat kutanya menyueki pertanyaan naruto. Dia sangat terguncang dan trauma merasakan pukulan keras untuk pertama kali menghantam wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hey.. Mito chan.. Disini ada nisan, tenang.. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakiti Mito chan lagi" ucap naruto memeluk asiknya itu menenangkannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu atau siapapun. Itu janjiku" bisik pelan naruto di telinga mito. Mito perlahan mengangguk di dekapannya

"Nah.. Sekarang aku akan mengambil hanabi chan lalu akan mengurus sissa dari mereka." Ucap naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukan mito. Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Nin yang menggendong hyuga Hanabi

"Jadi... Siapa kau... lepaskan hyuga itu atau kau benar benar akan menyesal" ucap naruto dengan nada cukup berbahaya dari kalimatnya.

"Tsk.. Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan kami" ucap arrogant soroi yakin akan bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

'Jika aku menggunakan jutsu berbahaya maka akan berbahaya bagi Hanabi chan, jika aku melawan mereka dengan taijutsu, kemungkinan mito akan di serang balik dan mereka akan melakukan hal buruk padanya sebagai kelemahanku.. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan..' Pikir Naruto mencoba mencari cara yang baik untuk melawan mereka. Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya di perhatikan serius oleh kumo nin yang menggendong tubuh Hanabi.

'Aku memiliki kemampuan mata mirip dengan Shisui dan aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya' pikir Naruto membuka matanya langsung berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

'**Kamiyonayayo'** gumam pelan Naruto menatap langsung kemata sang kumo Nin yang menahan tubuh Hanabi. Mata sosok itu melebar kemudian langsung melompat ke arah Naruto sambil membawa Hanabi membuat rekannya shok tidak percaya..

"HEI.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BANGSAT.." Teriak Soroi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan rekannya. Ia mendarat di hadapan Naruto lalu menyerahkan Hanabi dengan mudah. Naruto mengambil Hanabi dan membaringkannya di pangkuan Mito.

Naruto meletakan hanabi disamping mito yang tengah duduk menyambutnya meletakan kepala Hanabi di pangkuannya. Naruto tersenyum pada mito terlebih dahulu lalu berdiri kembali Menatap kearah mizuki dan soroi.

"Aa-aku tidak bisa me-mengendalikan tubuhku" ucap kumo Nin itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto berbalik seolah melindungi Naruto dan adiknya juga Hanabi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bagsat" komennya lanjut dengan tatapannya fokus pada kumo nin yang shok karena melihat rekannya mengalami hal aneh.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu' **gumam Naruto tidak memperdulikan rengekan Kumo Nin itu dan malah sibuk melakukan handseal. Muncul 3 bunshin dibelakang naruto, dan yang satunya langsung berlari kearah iruka.

"Hanabi chan, hanabi chan" ucap mito sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh hanabi untuk menyadarkannya. Hanabi perlahan membuka matanya mangsung menatap mito.

"Mi-mito chan.. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya hanabi langsung duduk menatap Mito sangat khawatir karena seingatnya Mito terluka Parah. Mito menganggukan kepalaya tanda ia tidak apa apa.

"Hai... Naruto nee datang nenyelamatkan kita" komen mito ceria dengan senyum menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto.. Nee? Siapa dia?" Tanya bingung Hanabi tidak mengrnali Naruto. Naruto menatap kearah dua nin yang berbeda desa itu. Dua nin itu penasaran dengan apa yang akan naruto kira kira lakukan.

"Bawa pulang mereka dan lngsung bawa kerumah sakit. Bawa langsung Iruka sensei keruang UGD, aku akan segera kesana setelah mengurus mereka" ucap naruto memerintahkan bunshinnya.

"Mito chan, Hanabi chan, bunshinku akan membawa kalian kekonoha." Ucap naruto berjalan mendekati dua nin sissa setelah 3 tewas.

"Ta-tapi.. Naruto nee"-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Mito chan.. Kalian masih kecil untuk melihat kematian" potong Naruto tanpa menatap Mito. "Dan jika kalian di tangkap maka sama saja aku kalah.. Pergilah" perintah naruto melirik bunshinnya yang langsung membawa Mito dan Hanabi juga iruka menghilang via Shinshin.

"Kamiyonayayo adalah kemampuan kedua mataku, genjutsu terkuat untuk bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain dan bertindak sesuai keinginan pemilik genjutsu. Tidak buruk bukan?" Komen Naruto menatap sosok kumo di hadapannya. Tangan kumo nin yang tadinya menawan Hanabi itu langsung bergerak pelan merogoh kantong perlengkapan Shinobinya mengambil kunai dengan kedua matanya gemetar.

"Bangsat.. Apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku.."Teriaknya depresi tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Otaknya kini diluar kendalinya karena jutsu mangekyou Naruto telah menguasainya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau akan menyesalinya bukan.. Dan kau memang akan menyesalinya... " Komen evil Naruto. Sosok itu menusuk dadanya sendiri menggunakan kunainya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan untuk kedua kalinya di suguhkan oleh Naruto untuk para musuhnya yang Shok menatap Naruto. "Jadi kira kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya naruto pelan menatap keduanya menatapnya menggunakan sharingan Normalnya setrlah menonaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Kami akan membunuhmu" ucap soroi dengan geram dan melepaskan KI yang pekat. Si kumo nin perlahan menatap Mizuki di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerangnya bersama, kita akan mengalahkannya jika kita bersama sama, juga kita menang dengan dia melindungi dua gadis bersaanya" ucap mizuki sambil menatap naruto dengan menganalisa keadaan. Kumo nin hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ide mizuki.

"Jadi kalian mau melawanku dengan jumlah yah?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum menatap kedua nin beda desa dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana mana, kau tidak bisa melawan 2 orang sekaligus" ucap soroi dengan arrogant "jangan menatap langsung kearah matanya" ucap lanjut Soroi memperingati Mizuki yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Betapa memalukan melihat 2 Jounin mengeroyok 1 genin" ucap naruto mengejek dua jounin itu. Dua jounin itu hanya bisa menggeram marah. Namun memang itu kenyataan, naruto hanya genin graduate fresh melawan jounin pengalaman juga termasuk orang terkuat didesanya."Ops aku salah.. Seorang Jounin dan seorang Chunin.." Lanutnya memperbaiki kalimatnya karena Mizuki seorang Chunin

"Ini cukup adil melawan sharingan" komen lanjut soroi. Dia lalu melakukan handseal seperti orang bertapa. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul kilatan kikatan petir dari telapak tangan soroi.

**Ranton : raiza sakasuu**

Sorou mendorong tangannya dengan memperlihatkan kudua telapak tangannya ke naruto. Dengan cepat dari telapak tangannya muncul puluhan sinar laser, bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah lingkaran seperti pusat dari ranton itu. Ranton adalah gabungan dari raiton dan suiton membentuk sebuah kekuatan baru.

Puluhan sinar laser langsung menyerang kearah naruto dengan cepat dan menyebar dengan naruto sebagai targetnya. Naruuto mengaktifkan mata MS miliknya dengan cepat dan berbisik

**Susano'o**

Bomm.. Boomm

Semua jutsu ranton milik soroi dihalangi oleh sasano'o yang melindungi naruto, susani'o masih berbentuk kerangka tulang stengah badan dengan sepasang tanduk seperti banteng dikepalanya. Soroi melebarkan mata saat setengah monster berbeda muncul kembali dan menahan jutsu andalannua menembus tubuh naruto.

"Apa itu..." Tanya soroi bingung melihat ekspresi momo yang ketakutan saat tau dia akan melawan sasano'o dari binshin naruto

"Kemampuan mangekyou saat kemampuan pertama dan kedua terbuka, dan aku telah mengaktifkannya bahkan langsung... Ini adalah Susano'o" jelas Naruto monoton sedikit arogan meoipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"... Susano'o?" Tanya soroi

"Jutsu yang sama dengan madara saat melawan Hashirama sama" komen shok Mizuki menyadari kalau susano'o adalah nama jutsu seperti kepemilikan Madara.

"Hai.. Akuakan menghadiahkan nyawa kalian pada shinigami" ucap naruto arrogan menatap kearah dua kumo nin yang mebarkan kedua mata mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Di kantor hokage, minato, sandaime, kushina dan fugaku kini tengah khawatir memikirkan keadaan Mito dan Hanabi Mereka memilih tidak mengikuti pesta dan memilikirkan jalan keluarnya.

Mimato duduk di kursi hokage dengan kudua tangannya diatas meja menatap foto mito dihadapannya. Sandaime berdiri disamping jendela dengan pipa tembakai di bibiranya menghisap asap tembakau. Kushina hanya bisa duduk dengan terus meneteskan air mata di kursi sofa depan meja kerja hokage. Dia memegangi kedua matanya menutup matanya. Fugaku duduk dihadapannya nenatap minato dengan tatapan menyakitkan.

"Hokage sama" muncul anbu dengan shunshin diantara mereka semua. Dia memakai topeng boar dengan ranbut panjang ungu. Sebuah katana di belakangnya pada punggungnya.

"Lapor boar" ucap minato dengan serius. Kushina hanya bisa was was dengan keadaan apa yang akan ia dengarkan.

"Mito sama dam Hanabi sama kini berada dirumah sakit" ucapnya dengan berlutut sebelah kanan dan tangan kiti menopang tubunhya ditanah. Kushina dan hiasi berdiri bersamaan mendengar laporna boar, minato melebarkan mata bwesama sandaime

"Dimana? Dikamar nomor berapa, dan bagaimana keadaanya" tanya kushina dengan cepat menatap kearah sang anbu dan menggoyang goyangkan badan anbu itu. Minato berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan kearah kushina memegang kedua pundaknya sedang Hiasi dan Sandaime berdiri bersampingan.

"Tenang kushina, biarkan boar menyelesaikan laporannya" ucap lembut minato. Kushina perlahan melepaskan tubuh boar dan memegang dadanya sangat khawatir.

"Jika terjadi apa apa pada mito, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri" ucap kushina dengan sedih meneteskan air mata

"Mereka berdua tidak apa apa kushina sama. Naruto sama sedang mengobati mereka berdua dikamar 304" ucap sang anbu menyelesaikan laporannya. Kushina langsung berlari keluar ruangan Yondaime hokage menuju Rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi.. Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di rumah sakit boar, siapa yang menemukan mereka" tanya minato tetap tenang fokus dengan permasalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Aku mendapati Naruto sama yang muncul bersama iruka umino di atap rumah sakit Yondaime Sama.." Jawab si anbu. Mata yondaime dan yang lain melebar kecuali sandaime yang menyipitkan kedua matanya.

'Naruto... Bagaimana bisa..' Pikir mereka semua serentak.

"Apa ada yang terluka parah?" Tanya lanjut Minato.

"Hai.. Iruka umino terluka cukup serius dan harus menjalani pengonatan serius. Aku belum tau detailnya bagaiman kejadiannya dan bagaimana Iruka san bisa terluka" jawab jelas sang anbu masih berlutut dihadapan Yondaime.

"Aku percaya kalau Naruto kun memiliki penjelasan akan hal ini... Sebaiknya kita menanyakan padanya langsung. " Komen sandaime di jawab anggukan oleh Fugaku, Hiashi dan Minato bersamaan.

"Hai.. Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit" ucap Minato melangkah keluar Ruangan bersama dengan yang lain mengikuti di belakangnya

**TINGGALKAN BANYAK REVIEW... **


	14. Chapter 14

Make destiny

Yosh... Saya nongol lagi kuharap tidak ada yang bosan denganku..

Jawaban tentang mangekyou akan bertahap si chapter berikutnya, begitu juga tentang kata Nee Chan saat Mito memanggil Naruto.

Apalagi yah... Saya bingung mau menjawab yang mana lagi, jadi sebaiknya langsung cemot saja.. Saya menambahkan word sedikit seperti permintaan para reader. Sedikit demi sedikit saya berusaha memanjangkan wordnya...

Selamat membaca,

Black, out...

Team

.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit sebelumnya, bunshin Naruto, Hanabi dan Mito muncul diatap rumah sakit dengan kilatan api Shunshin No Jutsu Naruto. Mito disebelah kanan dan hanabi disebelah kiri menggenggam kedua tangan naruto. Bunshin Naruto yang lainnya bersama Iruka lngsung dibawa keruang UGD untuk dilakukan perawatan khusus.

"Wow.. Nee chan hebat.. Kita tiba dengan cepat" ucap Mito kagum pada kemampuan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu menatap adiknya sesikit salah tingkah

"Hehehe.. Iyakah?" Tanya naruto dibalas anggukan kedua bocah 7 tahun dengan tampang blush manja imut dan lucu.

"Itu namanya shunshin no jutsu" jelas Naruto pada kedua bocah yang mengangguk meski masih bingung itu. Pipi kedua gadia lugu itu berwarna merah memperlihatkan begitu manisnya mereka.

"Apa Nee Chan mau mengajariku?" Tanya mito menatap penuh harapan untuk diaharkan jutus itu.

"Kenapa Mito chan mau belajar shunshin no jutsu?" Tanya Naruto dengan berlutut dihadapan Mito, dia mengerakan tangannya menggeser hanabi kesamping adik nya yang langsung merasa begitu akrab dengannya.

"Biar Mito chan bisa kuat seperti Nee Chan" jawab Mito sedikit blush diwajahnya di polesi semanagat menggebu pada tiap perkataannya

"Hm.. Adik kecilku mau belajar padaku yah.. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi murid Menma karena dia seorang Roki of The Year sepertinya?" Tanya naruto membungkam gadis belia itu. Mito memang ingin menjadi murid Menma karena dia kagum pada dengan rekor kakanya yang lain itu.

"Ano.. Hm.. Itu.. Hmm" ucap mito mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat, sambil berbicara dan memegangi kepalanya bagian belakang. Naruto tersenyum melihat bocah gadis lugu di hadapannya berpikir keras untuk meyakinkannya demi Shunshin No Jutsu.

"Ok, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Kalau kau ingin latihan, kau bisa datang ke sini tiap hari pukul 4 sore. Ok?" Tanya naruto pelan menatap mito. "Sekarang kalian harus ke dalam ruangan karena di sini sangat dingin dan nee chan harus memeriksa lebih intnsif lagi apa kalian memiliki luka atau tidak... Bagaimana?" Lanjut Naruto memberikan saran cukup menarik.

"Hai" jawab mito dengan grin menatap naruto.

"Ano.. Apa Hanabi juga boleh ikut?" Tanya hanabi dengan blush diwajahnya yang rupanya tertarik sama seperti Mito.

"Eh.. Apa Hanabi chan akan dibolehkan ayahmu?" Tanya Naruto dan hanabi perlahan mengangguk meski agak ragu.

"Ayolah Nee Chan.. Ijinkan Hanabi chan bersama kita" ucap mito merengak dihadapan Naruto menggunakan jutsu paling berbahaya di dunia Shinobi, 'puppy eyes No jutsu'. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kearah mito.

"Baik.. Tapi sekarang kita keruangan pemeriksaan dulu yah" ucap narutoperlahan berdiri berdiri merangkul kedua bucah itu mlangkah turun. namun anbu muncul menghentikan mulusnya rencana mereka.

"Naruto Sama, Mito Sama, Hanabi Sama, kalian dari mana? Hokage sama dan semua mengira kalian diculik" ucap anbu boar yang muncul dihadapan naruto.

"Kami baik baik saja. Laporkan pada hokage kalau kami ada diruangan 304" ucap Naruto meneruskan perjalannya dan anbu itu menghilang

Dikamar no 304, terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras, sedikit di dobrak dari luar. Begitu pelaku terlihat ternyata oleh seorang wanita bermbut merah yang diikuti seorang Hyuuga di belakangnya

"Hanabi/Mito chan" ucap fugaku dan kushina berlari kedalam ruangan mencari keberadaan anak mereka lalu langsung memeluk erat gadis belia itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa Mito chan?" Tanya kushina menyudahi pelukannya. "Apa kau tidak terluka.." Lanjutnya meraba tubuh Mito memastikan tubuhnya tidak terluka. Sama halnya dengan hanabi yang berada diranjang sebelah Mito. Tsunade berada diantara dua ranjang itu bersama Naruto yang memeriksa laporan kesehatan keduanya. Minato dan sandaime kemudian menyusul dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Minato serius menatap naruto. Namun naruto hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya disamoing tsunade

"Ak-aku di culik iwa nin, tapi Naruto Nee chan menghajar mereka dengan cepat menggunakan jutsu sangat keren Tou chan" terang Mito dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya keatas. Minayo yang baru masuk keruangan rawat tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan matanya shok tak percaya seorang dead last menghajar penculik, begitu juga Hiashi.

'Seorang dead last menghajar Jounin.. Sangat mustahil tapi mana mungkin bocah ini bisa berbohong. Mereka masih polos dan...' Pikir Hiashi mengamati Mito

"Ak-aku diculik kumo nin, tapi naruto ni san menyelamatkanku dengan jutsu yang wow.. Dia menghajar 2 iwa nin dengan 4 iwa bunshin menggunakan do-"

"Ah.. Hanabi chan, biar aku yang menjelaskan" potong naruto. Semua mendengar hanabi mengatakan bahwa naruto menghajar 2 junin iwa dengan 4 iwa bushin penasaran stengah mati.

"Jelaskan" ucap yondaime.

"Hum.. " Ungkap malas Naruto dengan matanya masih di kertas laporannya. " Aku sedang duduk menikmati malam diatas patung kepala shodai, lalu aku merasakan chakra Mito san Hanabi chan berjalan kearah hutan. Mizuki menjadi perantara dari iwa dan kumo membawa mereka berdua pada iwadan kumo nin." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap hanabi dan senyum, sementara yang lainnya Shok selain Tsunade dan Sandaime.

"Tahan dulu... Apa maksudmu merasakannya?" Tanya bingung Kushina menatap Naruto sambil memeluk Mito.

"Jangan bilang kalau.." Tambah Minato menyipitkan matanya penasaran di komentaru anggukan Naruto.

"Minato... Naruto kun adalah seorang Ninja type sensorik yang cukup lumayan... Sangat susah bersembunyi darinya.." Komen senyum bangga Hiruzen.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menginformasikan padaku bahwa dia adalah seorang sensorik... " Tegas geram Minato melototi Sandaime dan Tsunade sebagai guru mereka. "Dia adalah Anakku dan ak"-

"Apakah seorang anak harus memberitahukan apa yang mereka bisa pada orang tua mereka?" Potong Naruto melototi Minato. "Lalu apa tugasmu sebagai orang tua? Kau mengatakan kalau kau orang tua tapi apa aku harus memberitahukanmu jika kau memang pantas di sebut orang tua... Apa anak harus meminta pada orang tua meski sudah beratus kali di tolak mentah-mentah" lanjut Naruto geram membuat suasana hening. Minato dan Kushina sadar maksud perkataan Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Gemen... Naruto" gumam pelan Kushina.

'Kalian berdua kena sekarang... Kalian tidak tau apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Naruto sebenarnya... ' Pikir senyum Tsunade memperhatikan reaksi dua ortu Naruto yang merasa telah menyesali perbuatan mereka.

'Aku memang tidak pantas untuk di sebut orang tua untukmu Naruto.. Aku tidak tau sedikitpun tentangmu, aku juga terus mengabaikanmu selama ini... Gomen' pikir Minato sedih sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Saat aku tiba di lokasi, hanabi sedang meronta di pundak kumo nin. Aku berhasil melumpuhkannya dan tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana tapi aku berhasil." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap kembali ke laporannya sudah terlihat tenang setelah sempat memanas.

"Aku mengobati Mito chan dengan Ninjutsu madic dan Mito chan menyadarkan hanabi chan yang saat itu tengah pingsan oleh perbuatan salah satu dari mereka. Satu iwan Nin berhasil kulumpuhkan dan 2 lainnya sementara kutangani" jelas naruto membuat semua shok

"Apa maksudmu sementara kau tangani?" Tanya bingung Kushina.

"Aku hanyalah Bunshin, sementara tubuhku yang asli sedang bertarung di sana melawan mereka. Prioritas penyelamatan yang lainnya adalah utama" jawab bunshin itu.

"APA... BUNSHIN... KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH.." Komen tegas Tsunade ingin menghajar Naruto tapi begitu tangannya di depan wajah bunshin itu terhenti karena sedikit sentuhan saja bunshin itu akan menghilang. Mata Minato, Sandaime dan semua melebar mendengarkan uraian singkat Naruto.

"Dimana dirimu yang asli sekrang tebane.." Tanya depresi Kushina tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gradution fresh akademi melawan 2 jounin sekaligus bukanlah hal yng bisa di terima begitu saja.

"Di hutan perbatasan, mendekati lembah terakhir" jawab Bunshin itu.

"Anbu... " Perintah Minato dan muncullah anbu boar dengan cepat Langsung berlutut di hadapannya menunggu perintah. "Perintahkan 5 anbu black opp untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto... SECEPATNYA" tegas Minato memerintahkan boar yang langsung menghilang. 'Bertahanlah Naruto.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku kehilanganmu untuk saat ini..' Pikir sesih Minato menatap ke Bunshin Naruto.

"Ba chan, ada pesan dari diriku yang asli" gumam bunshin itu mengrcup kening tsunade. Semua spontan terkejut meligat aksi Naruto, kecuali Sandaime pastinya, sedangkan tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nee chan.. Kenapa ka mencium oba san?" Tanya mito dengan blush diwajahnya bingung.

"Oh.. Itu ciuman untuk seorang keluarga Mito chan, tepatnya keseorang yang dianggap orang tua" ucap naruto dengan senyum menatap mito. Dalam hal ini kushina dan Minato shok mendengar jawaban naruto

"Kau tidak mencium ka chan dan tou chaan" tanya lanjut mito polos lalu menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya. "Ka chan.. Hm... Naruto nee chan adalah kakak Mito kan? Kenapa kaa chan dan tou chan tidak pernah mengatakannya?" Pertanyaan polos Mito itu terasa ribuan Jarum menusuk kejantung pasangan itu. Sangat sakit melihat mito mempertanyakan status kakaknya sendiri pada mereka. Kushina dan Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'Mito yang malang... Tidak mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakaknya sendiri, dan mereka tidak memberitahukannya.. Apa kau serius?' Pikir terkejut Hiashi memperhatikan Minato sambil memegangi tangan anaknya.

"Kau akan sadar Mito chan jika kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Terkadang kau akan merasa nyaman bersama orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dibandingkan dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah tapi tidak menganggapmu" ucap sinis naruto menatap kushina dan minato. Terlihat jelas tatapan naruto penuh kebencianpada kedua orang tuanya.

"Naru chan... " Ucap tsunade menghentikan tatapan kebencian naruto. Naruto menatap kearah plafon dan menarik napas lalu menghapus air matanya yang jatuh karena amarah

"Maaf ba chan" ucap pelan naruto.

Ekspresi minato dan kushina berubah 180 derajat mejadi sedih melihat naruto mengeluarkan air mata karena murka atas perlakuan mereka. Mini flash back dikepala Naruto memancing emosinya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto san.. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anakku.. Mungkin kau bisa datang ke Hyuga mansion untuk makan malam" ucap hiasi dengan senyum memecah kebuntan. Naruto berbalik menatap hiasi dan mangangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, tapi maaf sebentar lagi chkaraku habis dan harus pergi" ucap naruto melangkah melewati kushina yang memeluk mito

"Naruto" ucap minato menahan tangan naruto.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku harus menghilng dan melaporkan pada diriku yang asli apa yang sedang terjadi di sini... Hokage sama" ucap naruto dengan dingin langsung menjadi gumpalan asap.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya jangan mengejarnya" ucap tsunade dengan monoton menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan kenapa saya tidak boleh mengejar anakku sendiri" bentak kushina dengan keras dihadapan tsunade.

"Tsk..anakmu katamu.." Ucap tsunade perlahan menunduk.

"DIMANA KALIAN SELAMA TIGA BELAS TAHUN HIDUPNYA. APA KALIAN ADA SEKALIPUN UNTUKNYA. APA KALIAN TAU APA YANG DIINGINKAN NARUTO. APA KALIAN PERNAH MENGINGAT NARUTO BAHKAN DIHARI ULANG TAHUNNYA KALIAN HANYA MENGINGAT MENMA. KALIAN LUPA TADI MALAM HAH? KALIAN BISA MENINGGALKAN NARUTO SELAMA 13 TAHUN DAN TIDAK UNTUK TIGA JAM BEGI NENMA DANSELURUH DESA, DAN KALIAN MASIH MENGATAKAN KALIAN ORANG TUANYA. APA KALIAN TAU KALAU NARUTO SEMALAM MENANGIS MERATAPI NASIBNYA YANG TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN OLEH KALIAN SELAMA INI.. " Teriak tsunade membuat semua shok. Kushina jatuh berlutut dengan tangisnya sedang minato shok tak percaya akan mendengar perkataan tsunade.

"Dia bertanya kepadaku... "Ucap pelan tsunade dengan air mata mulai jatuh diwajahnya. "Dia bertanya, apa yang salah padaku, kenapa mereka tidak pernah menganggapku" ucap tsunade dengan tangisnya. Mito memperhatikan kebingungan apa yang terjadi, begitu juga Hanabi.

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku sadar bahwa kalian tidak pantas dipanggil orang tua untuk Naruto. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi anak kalian berdua. Dia terlalu sabar untuk menahan penderitaan yang kalian berikan selma ini. Dia terlalu naïve untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada kalian. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku berjanji atas nama kalung hashirama senju yang ada dilehernya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian berdua menyakiti perasaannya lagi. Ingat itu " ucap tsunade menatap kearah kedua orang tua kandung naruto...

Arena pertarungan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri kokoh dengan di selubungi chkara berwarna putih membentuk tulang rusuk dari kaki sampai atas kepalanya. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya memandang rendah dua sosok ninja di hadapannya.

"Sekarang bersiaplah menemui Shinigami Sama" tegas Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu di genggam erat, memaksa keluar chakra dalam jumlah banyak. Skeleton tulang rusuk berubah menjadi tulang punggung di belakangnya dan tulang rusuk yang sama tapi dalam ukuran besar.

Saling sambung menyambung membentuk kerangka tubuh manusia dari tulang stengah badan, lengkap dengan sepasang tangan dan tengkorak kepalanya. Belum cukuo di situ, perlahan daging membentuk otot kekar dari kedua tangannya bergerak keatas sampai ke lehernya dan akhirnya ke kepalanya. Bentuk yang tadinya hanya kerangka di sempurnakan oleh kulit pada bagian terakhir.

"Ini adalah susano'o stengah badan dan belum sempurnaku" ucap Naruto menjelaskan jutsu skeleton dengan chakra besar itu. Sangat besar dan berwarna putih seolah cahaya bulan menerangi tempat itu. Bentuk terakhirya dengan sepasang tanduk dan wajah tengkorak, tubuh berotot. (Bayangkan bentuk holo ichigo lengkap dengan tanduknya).

"Ap-apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang chakrnya lebih besar dibandingkan yang tadi?" Gumam Mizuki tidak percaya kalau ia bisa merasakan chakra meski ia bukanlah seorang sensorik. Lambaian rambut panjang susano'o itu dengan mata merah darah memberikan kesan sangat mengerikan.

"Ini adalah nyata? Chkara yang sangat besar dan... Stabil" komen Soroi menggenggam erat tangannya depresi saat merasakan besarnya chakra itu.

"Sekarang... Matilah..." Ucap pelan Naruto memberikan seringai Evil menatap sosok ninja yang akan ia hancurkan itu. Di kedua tangan Susano'o itu membantuk sebilah katana berwarna putih terang dan padat. Kedua tangan siangkat menyilan di udara lalu siap untuk di luncurkan ke dua Ninja itu.

'Ini.. Buruk...' Pikir Soroi depresi menatap kearah katana chakra itu akan menghabisi mereka, dan pasti akan menjadi debu.

Deg...

Jantung Naruto serasa meledak saat itu, sebelum katana chakra itu mengenai dua Nin di hadapannya. Perlahan katanya itu menghilang begitu juga bentuk susano'onya kembali ke bentuk pertama kerangka manusia lalu menghilang.

"Uhuk..." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya langsung memuntahkan darah segar. Ia jatuh berlutut bernapas terengah-engah dengan tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya. 'Jantungku terasa di tikam... Apa ini pengaruh penggunaan Mata ini...' Pikir shok Naruto melebarkan matanya merasakan sakit luar biasa di jantungnya.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu belumlah sempurna dan mempunyai efek samping yang cukup parah... Bocah.." Komen Soroi menberikan seringainya merasa ia sudah berada siatas angin melihat kondisi sekarang Naruto. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, masih sibuk memuntahkan datah segar dari mulutnya.

**Suiton : Teppo dama"** teriak soroi yang rupanya sudah melakukan handseal jutsunya. Ia mengeluarkan jutsunya dari mulut, berupa air membentuk bulatan sekitar 2 meter dan langsung meluncur cepat kearah Naruto. Saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, jutsu itu sudah berhasil mengenainya, melemparkannya ke arah pohon besar.

Broookkk

Pohin itu tumbang sedang Naruto di sana duduk lemah bersandar di pohon dalam keadaan kesakitan. Matanya sudah kembali Normak dengan bagian kanan tertutup menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. 'Sial... Jika begini terus aku bisa mati.. Chakraku langsung habis saat membentuk suasano'o dan jantungku sakit saat tubuhku berekasi.. Apa ini bayaran untuk sebuah kekuatan besar?' Pikir Naruto menatap terengah-engah Jounij kumo Nin melangkah mendekatinya sambil melakukan handseal dengan pelan.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini... Mayatmu akan menjadi persembahan terbaik di kumo dan matamu.. Matamu akan menjadi hadiah untuk Raikage Sama.." Ungkapnya melakukan handseal seperti bertapa, sangat mirip dengan jutsu sebelumnya.

**Ranton : Raiza susassu"** gumamnya pelan melakukan kembali jutsu rantonnya menyerang Naruto. Kali ini Aruto tidak dapat bergerak lagi, ia sudah kehabisan chakra dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya luar biasa. Jutsu ranton itu semakin mendekatinya, sudah siap untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya.

BAAAAMMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi menciptakan debu menggumpal tebal di tempat Naruto berdiri. Seringai senang terlihat jelas di wajah Soroi menatap kearah Naruto yakin kalai Naruto sudah berakhir.

"Uhuk... UHUK..." Terdengar batuk darah Naruto dari dalam gumpalan debu. Saat sudah bersih, terlihat Naruto di lindungi kembali oleh tulang rusuk Susano'onya. Matanya membentuk mangekyou lagi dan kali ini memuntahkan darah lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya. 'Jika aku tidak memiliki mata ini aku pasti sudah akan mati' pikirnya mengatur pernapasannya dan pelindungnya menghilang bersamaan dengan nonaktifnya Mangekyounya.

"Matamu itu benar-benar sangat menarik bocah.. Aku semakin tertarik untuk memilikinya dan menggunakannya sebagai kekuatanku sendiri... " Ucap arrogan si kumo Nin menatap kearah Naruto penuh dengan rasa percaya diri di tiap perkataannya.

"Heh.. Seperti... Kau... Mampu... Mengambilnya...Uhuk.." Gumam Naruto sudah sangat lemah dan kembali memuntahkan darah segar di barengi detakan jantung seolah akan meledak. 'Sial... Sakit sekali' pikir Naruto.

"Kau pikir kalau aku tidak mampu meng"- perkataan kumo Nin terpotong saat ia merasakan beberapa shuriken menyerangnya. Ia langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan itu dengan bersalto.

"NARUTO SAMA.." Terdengar suara wanita di baluti pakaian anbu berambut ungu langsung mendarat di samping Naruto sedangkan 4 anbu lainnya di depan bersiap menghancurkan musuh.

"Aku... Serahkan... Pada... Kalian.." Gumam lemah Naruto langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Neko.. Segera bawa Naruto sama ke konoha.. Ia sudah sangat lemah.. " Perintah salah satu anbu. Neko langsung mengangguk dan menggendong Naruto bridal style lalu melompat menjauhi pertarungan kembali ke desa.

"Anbu black opp.. " Gumam mizuki

"Mizuki.. Atas perbuatanmu kau akan di hukum begitu juga kau Kumo nin akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal". Tegas sang pemimin black opp mencabut katana di belakangnya diikuti rekannya akan memulai pertarungan.

Mentari pagi membuka hari baru dikonohagakure. Sinar yang kembali diberikan oleh sang surya meulai terasa dari ufuk timur konohagakure no sato. Perlahan lahan mulai muncul bayangan mentari dengan sedikit malu karena telah 12 jam mengjilang dari bumi dan kini kembali lagi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya selama waktu yang tidak diketahui.

Kicauan burung bernyanyi membangunkan anak mereka mengingatkn suasana pagi hari yang indah di konohagakure. Sedang si ayah pergi mencari sarapan berburu serangga dari tanaman tanaman mati untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Kehidupan mereka kembali lagi seperti biasanya dengan anak mereka yang perlahan telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Sama halnya dengan tokoh favorit kita namikaze naruto. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi seoarang yang gagah, berwibawa dan selalu calm. 13 tahun telah berlalu sejak ia dilahirkan dan 13 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat untuk ia rasakan dengan kehidupan menyedihkannya. Hidup terasa diantara orang asing padahal keluarga sendiri.. Malang.

13 tahun yang panjang kini telah berlalu, sejak dari hari pertama ia merasakan yang namanya sakit dan kini dia masih merasakam sakit, walau sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat obatan, sakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh kasih sayang.

Tiga tahun belakangan adalah tiga tahun yang lumayan berarti bagi si blonde ini. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir, dia telah menjadi seorang madic dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di Rumah sakit konoha, terlalu baik malahan. Kini dia harus memfokuskan diri kebidang lain, mencari pengalaman di dunia shinobi.

Tidak ada lagi rutinitas jaga yang akan ia lakukan di rumah sakit. Dia kini harus fokus pada kehidupn shinobi, melanjutkan cita cita yang ia lupakan selama ini. Cita cita yang ingin ia juga shisui capai, melebihi legenda uchiha, uchiha madara.

Diakademi konihagakure, terlihat semua siswa sedang duduk manis di tempatnya masing masing dngan seorng chunin memiliki garis melintang vertikal dibatang hidungnya. Terlihat jelas pakaian chuninnya dengan hita itae konohagakure no sato.

Dibelakang tangannya seperti dia menyembunyikan selembar kertas. Sedang tangan kanannya berada didagunya berpose sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Ok semua.. Aku lihat kalian semua sudah hadir" ucap Iruka umino dengan menebarkan pandangannya kesemua calon genin dihadapannya.

"Iruka sensei.. Tapi naruto kun belum datang" teriak ino menatap kursi naruto yang kosong.

"Dia tidak berkualitas menjadi genin, dia seharusnya jadi suster saja" ejek Kiba dengan suara keras. Seluruh konoici dikelas melototinya dengan ganas kecuali hinata hyuga yang nenunduk malu.

'Wanita memang mengerikan' pikir kiba dengn sesikit menelan ludah ketakutannya menghadapi tatapan horor konoici di kelasnya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. " Ucap iruka menenangkan amukan massa tatapan horor koniichi.

"Naruto tidak bisa hadir disini karena alasan tertentu" ucap iruka menjelaskan dan semua hanya ber oh ria saja. 'Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Naruto' pikir iruka khawatir

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian berada diruangan ini mendengarkan ceritaku. Hari ini juga kalian akan memulai kehidupan kalian sebagai shonobi genin konohagakure no sato, dan selamat atas itu" ucap iruka dengan senyum dibalas dengan seringai dari wajah semua genin fresh itu.

"Dalam hal ini, aturan konohagakure tentang pengadaan shinobi konohagakure no sato. Sampai waktu kalian menjadi chunin kedepan kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan seoramg junin sensei sebagai pembimbing kalian. Ikutilah semua perkataan daei junin sensei yang akan membimbing kalian nanti selama tahun tahun yang kalian lewati" ucap iruka serius berhenti sejenak menatap kearah kertas di ltangan kirinya itu

"Sesua dengan aturan konoha, team terbagi atas 3 junin dan 1 junin. Jadi setiap dari klian akan memiliki rekan masing masing dua orang. Untuk mempersingkat waktu saya akan membacakan susunan team, team 1...

Dirumah sakit, naruto kini sedang duduk di ruanagan tempat kerja tsunade senju tepatnya di kursi sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Dia memegang selembar kertas ditangannya dan menatap kearah kertas itu sedikit serius. Sudah dua minggu sejak ia terluka juga harus menjalani perlakuan serius. Tsunade senju yang sedang mengerjakan laporan bulanannya hanya melirik kearah naruto yang sedikit serius menatap kertas itu.

"Jadi naru chan, apa yang sedang kau baca sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade menghentikan kerjaannya menatap naruto sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Oh.. Ini... Susunan team genin graduate" ucap naruto sambil menatap kearah kertas itu

" Kenapa kau tidak membacakannya? Biarkan aku mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi rekanmu" ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit senyum pada naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya

"Sedikit berbeda dengan seharusnya" jawab pelan Naruto membuat tsunade semakin penasaran

"Look, team 1... Team 7, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno sakura. Jouin senseinya hatake kakasi. Legendari team 7 koniha kembali seperti masa kakasi dan masamu ba chan. Dengan sasuke dan menma sebagai team yang bertugas menghajar musuh dan dengan sakura chan sebagai madic. Toag dan slut bisa bersama kembali, sayang Orachimaru tidak ada" ucap naruto dwngan sedikit monotone. Tsunade hanya perlahun mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat naruto itu.

"Dan kakasi pasti yang meminta itu, jika dipikir dia bisa menginginkan bebannya dengan melatih Sasuke uchiha. Disisi lain, dia bisa membalas budi Minato sebagai senseinya dan mengambil murid Menma. Pelengkap sakura yang bisa merawat mereka juga bisa mendukung di pertarungan, team perfect" ucap Tsunade mengomentari team 7.

"Yup.. Team 8 gabungan sensorik dan pelacak. Hinata hyuga, Kiba inuzuka dan Shino aburame, jounin sensei the genjutsu mistress yuhi kureai" lanjut naruto.

"Pilihan tepat, Yuhi bisa melindungi mereka dengan genjutsu senentara mereka dalam tugas pelacakan" ucap lanjut tsunade dan naruto hanya mengangguk

"Team 9 masih aktif jadi lanjut team 10 mengembalikan kedudukan Ino, Shi, Cho. Asuma sarutobi adalah jounin sensei mereka" lanjut naruto serius

"Taijutsu dan serangan jarak dekat, menarik" komen tsunade senju

"Tapi kau berada dalam team yang mana? Semua clan heir sudah dengan teamnya masing masing " tanya tsunade dengan sedikit bingung.

"Team zero ba chan, dengan Yamato sebagai jounin sensei" ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaan tsunade "apa kau mengenal yamato ini? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Team zero? Yamato?" Tanya penasaran tsunade kembali menatap naruto

"Team zero adalah team backup yang dapat masuk kesemua team. Dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan dari madic nin Naruto, dia bisa sebagai team emergancy merawat seluruh shinobi yang sedang terluka di setiap misi" jelas iruka kepada semua genin fresh dihadapannya itu.

"Hahahha.. Jadi melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai suster panggilan yah" ejek Menma dengan suara keras menimbulkan tawa yang besar bergemuruh di kelas.

"DIAMM" teriak murka sakura tak tahan lagi. Dia lalu berdiri dan menatap menma dengan tatapan emosi

"Akubingung kenapa Naruto harus selalu mengalah padamu. Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun sisi baik yang menurutku pantas baginya untuk memiliki adik kembar sepertimu" ucap Sakura geram membuat semua tersdiam

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma dengan sedikit risau menatap sakura.

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentang naruto dan kemampuannya, jadi jangan pernah berkata buruk tentangnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa seorang saudara bahkan rela menyakiti saudaranya" ucap sakura mengakhiri teriakannya dan duduk kembali

"Sakura.. Aku perintahkan untuk mengatakan padaku semuanya" terang Menma memerintahkannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mengejek menatap menma

"Tsk.. Kenapa aku harus... Menma Sama..." Tanya sakura dengan peneknan.

"Sakura. Aku memerintahkanmu" lanjur menma dengan berteriak keras menunjuk sakura

"Dan kenapa aku harus mau? Kau bukan siapa siapa yng berhak memerintahkanku" ucap sakura menatap kearah menma

"Kau tau perbedaanmu dengan Naruto kun? Kenapa aku sangat menyukai naruto kun?"Tanya sakura membuat semuanya gempar karena dia jelas jelas mengatakan menyukai naruto.

**Flashback**

**Sakura berumur 10 tahun sedang frustasi karena dia selalu kalah dari ino. Dia bahkan dikatakan tidak bisa menjadi ninja karena dia hanya campuran civilian dan shinobi. Dia duduk sendiri di taman dengan banyak bunga sakura disitu. **

**Naruto muncul dengan keranjang berisi beberapa tanaman herbal yang ia kumpulkan**

**"Hey.. Hello" sapa 10 tahun naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk menangis**

**"Hallo.. " Jawab sakura dengan sedikit menghapus air matanya**

**"Kau Sakura. Benar kan?" Tanya naruto**

**"Hai.. Naruto sama" jawab Sakura sopan yang tau kalau naruto adalah anak dari hokage.**

**"Jangan panggil aku dengan sama, aku tidak suka fotmalitas, lagi pula aku tidak mau karena nama clan dihargai atau dihormati. Respect digapai bukan didengar" ucap Naruto senyum membuat Sakura sedikit shok**

**"Kenapa kau sendiri?" Tanya naruto duduk disamping sakura**

**"Apa.. Aku... Orang bilang..aku... Tidak bisa menjadi ninja?" Tanya sakura dengan menunduk. Naruto hanya mengangkat keningnya sedikit kebungungan**

**Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.**

**"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit chakra karena darah civilian dan aku ... lemah" ucap sakura dengan menunduk kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Naruto hnya tersenyum menatap kerah sakura**

**"Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan sisi yang lainnya?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum membuat sakura mengangkat kepalanya Menatap naruto.**

**"Begini.. Orang yang memiliki sedikit chakra memiliki control chakra yang bagus. Kau bisa menjadi genjutsu master atau ... Madic.." Ucap naruto dengan swnyum.**

**"Madic.. Apa seperti Tsunade sama?" Tanya sakura yang seperti mulai memiliki semanagt kembali.**

**"Hai.." Jawab pelan naruto mengangguk dengan senyum menatap sakura**

**"Kau serius?" Tanya sakura kembali. Naruto hanya mengangguk kembali menatap sakura.**

**"Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya sakura kembali menunduk**

**"Aku tidak mempunyai seorang sensei untuk itu" ucap sakura lemas **

**"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang bisa melatihmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum**

**End**

**"**Itulah perbedaanmu dengan naruto kun. Dia bisa membantu orang menyelesaikan masalahnya dan tidak bergantung pada nama Hokage atau uchiha" jawab sakura dengan duduk kembali sedikit menyinggung Sasuke.

Menma dan sasuke yang tersinggung semakin geram dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto pada pujaan hati mereka itu. Mereka telah kalah mentah mentah dengan seorang dead last

"Sudah, kita kembali ke team" ucap Iruka mengakhiri perang mulut mereka. Menma hanya melirik tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan sakura

"Kalian akan dijemout oleh jounin sensei kalian habis makan siang" ucap iruka dengan itu dia kekuar dari kelas meninggalkan semua murid muridnya

Kembali ke tempat Tsunade dan Naruto, tsunade kini mengerti mengapa Minato namikaze menjadikan Naruto team zero. Dia bisa menjadi beck up tepat dengan mengakui kemampuan madic naruto. Dia juga mengetahui maknanya dengan menempatkannya bersama Yamato.

Yamato adalah sensei khusus dari menma untuk mokuton. Menma juga seorang jinjuriki, jadi jika menma melakukan hal bodoh dan lose control yamato akan menghentikannya dan naruto akan menyembuhkan luka luar dari menma. Semua kembali lagi pada menma yang diutamakan dari semua segi.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap kearah plafon dan meregangkan ototnya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat aksi dari orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya tsunade menatap naruto.

"Menemui yamato untuk memastikan aku lulus menjadi genin. Setelah itu .." Naruto berhentu sejenak menatap taunade.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.. Kondisimu masih belum pulih betul dari luka terakhir yang kau alami" ucap Tsunade memperingati Naruto di jawab anggukan mengerti.

"Ba chan.. Aku akan pindah ke apartemen shisui ni san nanti sore. Jadi kalau ba chan mrncariku disana saja" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum. Tsunade mengangkat alisnya bertanya tanya kenapa nsruto mau pindah

"Kenapa kau mau pindah?" Tanya tsunade

"Simple.. Namikaze compound bukanlah sebuah tempat yang pantas disebut rumah" jawab naruto dengan tampang serius menutup matanya. Dia berjalan kearah pintu ruangan tsunade senju itu

"Kuharap kau sudah memikirkan itu matang matang" ucap tsunade sebelum naruto menarik gagang pintu ruangan tsunade.

"Qku tau apa yang saya lakukan ba chan" ucap naruto menarik gagang pintunya.

"Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya" lanjutnya kembali melangkah keluar dari pintu ruangan Tsunade senju. Tsunade menarik napas panjang, menutup matanya. 'Kuharap juga begitu' pikirnya kembali dan terlihat pintu tertutup rapat dengan naruto yang telah pergi

Disebuah hutan tidak jauh dari markas anbu konohagakure , seorang pria sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon dengan menutup matanya. Dia memiliki ciri ciri rambut hitam pendek jabrik seperti shisui dengan bola mata hitam agak besar. Di kepalanya hiasan wajah seperti nidaime Tobirama senju. Dia memiliki badan sedikit lebar dan menggunakan pakaian jounin standar.

Tingginya sekitar 180 cm dengan postur labuh lebar. Dia memiliki kulit putih dan wajah blank tanpa ekspresi. Maklum anggota root yang insaf hehe.

"Hello.. Menurut perkiraanku kau adalah yamato" ucap naruto yang muncul dihadapan yamato. Yamato shok dan membuka matanya melihat naruto

"Naruto" ucap yamato shok yang melompat kebelakang menghindari naruto. 'Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya' pikir terkejut yamato

"Dari mana kau tau kalau saya ada disini?" Tanya yamato penasaran menatap naruto.

"Oh.. Aku sensorik" jawab datar naruto membuat yamato yang kini berdiri tegap menatap naruto penasaran.

'Sensorik.. Tidak ada laporannya dia seorang sensorik' pikir yamato kembali.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri masing masing" ucap yamato dengan senyum. mereka berada dijarak 5 meter pada sebuah dahan pohon besar.

"Hum.. " Jawab simple naruto menatap yamato datar

"Namaku yamato, suka pada tanaman dan hutan. Tidak suka pada orang arrogant yang membenci seseorng pada hal yang tidak bisa ia rubah. Hobi, berkumpul dengan teman teman anbu dan nongkrong di dango stand. Cita cita, mengkin menguasai mokuton dengan baik. Sekrang giliranmu" ucap yamato menunjuk naruto

"Nama anaruto.. " Yamato sedikit shok mendengar naruto tidak menyebut nama clannya

"Tidak suka, pada orang yang membeda bedakan kasih sayang karena sesuatu yang bodoh. Suka, di ruangan Tsunade ba chan dan tempat spesialku bersama shisui. Hobi.. Aku kira membuat jutsu baru yang hanya aku sendiri bisa melakukannya. Cita cita, mewujudkan mimpiku dan shisui uchiha dan ambisiku, membunuh seseorang" ucap naruro menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Jadi dia membenci orang tuanya dan menyayangi shisui. Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya membuat jutsu baru dimana hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya, membunuh.. Sipa yang ingin ia bunuh?' Pikir shok yamato tak percaya menatap naruto.

"Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyumannya.

"Besok kita akan melakukan test bersama team 7 di training ground 7. Test untuk menentukan kelulusanmu menjadi genin" ucap yamato serius menatap naruto.

"Apa lulus tidaknya team 7 berhubungan denganku? " Tanya nartuo dan yamato mengangguk

"Tidak adil.. Aku bukan bagian dari team mereka. Kenapa aku harus test dengan mereka sedangkan aku bisa test bersamamu" tanya naruto secara logika.

"Itulah, testnya tidak bisa dilakukan 1 lawan 1 da"-

"Jika testnya tentang kerjasama team aku sudah tau. Konoha adalah ninja dengan kemampuan kerjasama team yang menakutkan" potong Naruto dingin

'Dia langsung menyadarinya? Tidak salah sandaime menggelarimu 'The Tobirama reborn' dengan kepintaranmu' pikir yamato dalam shoknya

"Perhatikan.. Suatu hal yang sangat sulit tercapai jika kau ingin aku bekerjasama dengan Sasuke dan Menma. Mereka berdua adalah ninja naïve yang mengira mereka terkuat dengan sharingan dan mokuton juga kyubi. Mereka tidak tau kalau diatas gunung masih ada gunung. Jika aku bekerja sama dengan sakura itu mungkin karena sakura akan mendengarkan apa yang saya katakan. Sedangkan Menma dan Wasuke hanya akan menonjolkan diri mereka masing masing saja. Tentu harus ada yang memimpin pergerakan jika adanya kerjasama team. Jika menma sebagai pemimpin maka sasuke tidak akan mengikuti, begitu juga sebaliknya" ucap naruto berhenti sejenak

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan menyadari inti dari test ini, yang ada. Di pikiran mereka hanya untuk lulus dan menjadi yang terkuat dari sekuruh genin. Untuk Sakura, dia pada dasarnya tidak suka pada Menma dan Sasuke yang arogan. Mungkin sakura tidak terlaku kuat untuk mengalahkan sasuke atau menma, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mengetahui maksud dari test ini mengingat kepintarannya. Tapi kembali lagi, kerjasama team akan susah" ucap naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan yamato pada posisi shok mulut terbuka lebar

"Aku tidak akan terima dengan team yang akan kau berikan. Kenapa kau tidak menggabungkan testnya dengan team asuma, aku yakin kami akan langsung lulus. Shika akan mengetahui maksud dari test begitu pula choji akan mengikuti rencana shika. Aku akan menangani ino mengingat dia menyukaiku jadi akan mudah" ucap naruto melanjutkan

"Kau.. Lulus" ucap yamato dengan sangat serius

"Tapi untuk testnya kau akan tetap datang ke training ground 7 jam 7. Aku akan menguji dan ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu" ucap yamato dengan senyum pada naruto.

"Menarik.. Ok.. Dengan begitu saya resmi menjadi genin' ucap Naruto senyum dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yamato.

**Leave Much Review...**


	15. Chapter 15

Pemberitahuan

Humm...

Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana... Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin ku utarakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa permintaan maafku pada para reader sekalian.

Well...

Aku mencoba membaca kembali hasil karya pertamaku yang stengah modyar ku usahakan untuk di selaraskan, dan hasilnya sedikit... Kecewa.

Alur ceritaku masih sedikit kacau karena berakhir pada Over power, sedngkan sebenarnya aku menginginkan yang New power.

Aku selalu berpikir, tentang dari mana asal Uzumaki, dan bagaimana jika uzumaki Uchiha, apa yang akan di hasilkan, tanpa harus menghilangkan karaktekristik adanya pewaris Senju. Bagaimana sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan dengan seluruh dunia memusuhinya..

Akhirnya aku menemukan ide baru, meraut ulang ceritaku dalam sebuah kisah baru. Bisa di bilang lanjutan Fic ini, hanya dalam bacground yang berbeda...

Baca ficku, **New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Nb, update kilat sampe 10 episode, dalam dua atau tiga hari ini. Wordnya kurang lebih 5000k per chapter, Hope You will Enjoy when you read that..**


	16. Chapter 16

Pemberitahuan

Fict ini masih akan lanjut sebenarnya. Aku melakukan perbaikan baru sampai chapter 6, dengan memanjangkan word dan meminimalisir typo. Tapi harap maklum saja nulisnya masih tetap pake HP, jadi yah gitu deh.

Mungkin bulan 4 baru bisa ngetik pake laptopku, coz ada satu dan lain hal yang membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan laptop. Aku membuat fic baru itu, karena pemikiran tentang ide itu selalu muncul dan harus tercurahkan. Seperti itulah jadinya, dan mungkin bisa di jadikan penghibur sampai aku menyelesaikan editan fict ini, meski menurutku, lebih srek New Savior... Untuk saat ini.

Aku tidak bisa menjamin kapan Fict ini akan lanjut, tapi kalau kubaca ulang memang agak menyedihkan. Typo bertebaran, juga word memang pendek. Targetku yah minimal 5k tiap chapter dan sementara ku usahakan, termasuk untuk kisah romantis atau humorisnya.

Ini mungkin percobaan pertama, tapi tidak akan kutinggalkan jika tetap ada reader yang menginginkan ini berlanjut, hanya saja aku akan mengurangi kemampuan Naruto yang bagiku agak Over power dan Monoton, juga terlalu sadist untuk seorant pemilik Hati lembut, Minato Namikaze... Aku berusaha yang terbaik,

Thanks...


	17. Chapter 17

Make destiny

.

.

Hohoho.. Aku kembali...

Aku berencana membenahi fict ini sedikit demi sedikit. Aku ingin membenahinya total, tapi karena banyak yang bilang pertahankan kekuatan Naruto seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mencoba menyesuaikan. Pembaca adalah Raja.

Hum.. Tentang sebutan Nee Chan, akan di jawab pada chapter depan, mungkin dua chapter setelah ini, aku juga kurang tau kepastiannya. Aku tau ttg Nee Chan untuk wanita, dan akan terjawab alasannya nanti.

Tentang Mangekyou Sharingan dan Shisui, terjawab di chapter ini. Aku juga berusaha memperbaiki chapter dua, harap dibaca ulang karena di sana paling kacau. Pada chapter berikutnya, aku akan memperbaiki chapter tiga, dan menyusul sampai 14.

Soal typo.. Ini adalah permasalahan terbesarku. Bayangkan saja jika menulis menggunakan Handhpohone sebanyak 4k word, apa kau akan fokus untuk membacanya ulang? Tidak seperti Pc atau Laptop yang memiliki layar besar, Hanya beberapa inci saja dengan fokus mata yang harus ekstra. So, harap maklum.. Meski begitu aku tetap berusaha mengurangi typonya.. Key...

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, tapi kepunyaan senpai di jepang Sono.

Warning, Typo bertebaran..

.

.

**Ujian Bersama Team 7**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Aku tidak akan terima dengan test yang akan kau berikan" ucap pelan naruto dengan monoton

"Kenapa kau tidak menggabungkan testnya dengan team asuma, saya yakin kami akan langsung lulus. Shika akan mengetahui maksud dari test begitu pula choji akan mengikuti rencana shika. Saya akan menangani ino mengingat dia menyukaiku jadi akan mudah" naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lancar seolah air terjun tanpa hambatan.

"Kau.. Lulus" ucap yamato dengan sangat serius

"Tapi untuk testnya kau akan tetap datang ke training ground 7 jam 7. Aku akan menguji dan ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu" ucap Yamato dengan senyum pada Naruto.

"Menarik.. Ok.. Dengan begitu aku resmi menjadi genin' ucap Naruto senyum dijawab anggukan kepala oleh yamato.

Setelah bertemu dengan Yamato, Naruto langsung ke tempat yang itachi maksudkan di training ground biasanya ia berlatih bersama shisui. Diatas pohon paling tinggi dan besar naruto berdiri menatap ke batang pohon paling puncak.

Ada sebuah lambang Uzumaki dan Uchiha berdampingan di aitu. disitu. Lambang dengan kunci darah buatan Naruto sendiri. Hanya kunci darah Naruto dan shisuu saja yang bisa membuka tempat itu. Ia kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu meneteskan darahnya ke lambang Uzumaki. Perlahan huruf kanji bermunculan, membentuk sebuah pintu dan tebukalah seperti normalnya pintu kayu.

'Sudah 6 tahun aku tidak kesini' pikir naruto sebelum memasuki tempat itu.

Dia langsung masuk kedalam pohon tersebut yang besarnya kurang lebih 2 meter membentuk lingkaran. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga, ia melihat kerangka badan atau tulang belulang manusia lengkap dengan kedua matanya copot terbariing disitu, memegang scroll merah sedang. Kerangka itu terbaring diatas lantai dengan kondisi utuh Naruto langsung berlari menuju kerangka

"Ni san?" ucap Naruto melihat kerangka itu, itulah dugaannya. Memang cuma dua orang yang mengetahui tempat itu, dia dan Shhisui uchiha

'Apa maksud semua ini ni san?' Pikir naruto kembali.

.

.

Dia melihat gulungan ditangan kerangka itu lalu mengambilnya. Dia membukanya dengan mengalirkan chakranya. Didalam scroll itu ada sebuah mata dalam tabung kecil sekitar 20 cm panjangnya berlabelkan Ototou.

'Ini adalah mata asliku' pikir naruto membaca tulisan pertama. Dia lalu membaca apa yang ada discroll itu

_**'**__Ototo.. Maaf sebelumnya memakasamu melihat kondisi tubuhku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku lakukan ini karena berharap kau akan membakar tubuhku, jadi tidak ada yang menyalah gunakan tubuhku ini._

_Kau pasti sekarang telah mengaktifkan MS karena tau keberadaanku disini. Kau pasti lupa jika kita memiliki tempat ini sebagai tempat kita. Humm.. Biar kutebak, usiamu pasti 13 tahun. Kau pasti mengaktifkan MS karena melihat orang yang kau sayangi mati karena tidak kau lindungi sepertiku kan.. Jangan bilang karena membunuh sahabatmu karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu._

Perlahan naruto meneteskan kembali air mata kesedihannya yang mendalam. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi shiaui yang terlambat ia temukan. Tapu tetap saja sebuah senyuman terlihat ketika ia membaca gaya tulisan kakak angkatnya itu.

_Sebelumnya, mata kananku berada di tangan Danzo. 1 bulan yang lalu dia mengambilnya dengan meracuniku. Aku berhasil menghindar dengan shunshin no jutsuku setelah aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dimata kananqw._

_Mata kiriku ingin kuberikan pada Itachi, tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan bisa menggunakannya. Aku memiliki seorang adik bodoh dan kuyakin kalau ia pasti bisa menggunakannya, karena itu aku memberikan ini padamu._

_Aku tau kalau kau akan memiliki masalah jika kau mengaktifkan mangekyou Sharingan, selayaknya normal mangekyou, yaitu kebutaan. Karena itu aku memberikan mata ini, paling tidak aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, dan mendukung segala apa yang kau lakukan. Awalnya aku ingin itachi menggunakan mataku demi Konoha dan Uchiha, tapi aku yakin kalau ia tidak akan mempu melindungi keduanya bersamaan._

'Apa maksudnya melindungi Konoha dan Uchiha? Apa sebenarnya arti semua ini' pikir Naruto sangat penasaran.

_Kau membutuhkan mataku, kedua mataku untuk memberikanmu penglihatan yang baru. Karena itu kau harus mengambil mataku yang lain pada Danzo. Akan berat bagimu melakukannya, tapi aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa melakukannya._

_Danzo... Dia seorang petinggi konoha dengan mata satu sebelah kanan tertutup perban. Didagunya ada sebuah tanda X bekas luka. Jauhi dia karena dia berbahaya. Dia memiliki pasukan bernama Root, Anbu spesial. Dia sangat pandai memanipulasi orang, jadi waspada bersamanya_

_Saya meninggalkan pesan padamu bersama mata milkqw sebagai kadoku, happy best day ototo.. Kau yang terbaik selamanya dan akan selalu seperti itu. Dan bahagia selalu jangan hidup dalam penderitaan dan kebencian. Aku ingin kau membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kemampuan adikku ini akan melebihi uchiha Madara, namun tidak seperti Uchiha Madara. _

_Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan semua uangqw untukmu dan apartementku jadi milikmu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua surat suratnya ada di atas meja ruangan bawah. Disana juga ada copy dari gulungan kemampuan mangekyou dan bagaimana mengeluarkan sasano'o.._

'Tsk.. Ia selalu saja mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Kau bangsat Shisui... Ni San.. Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku' pikir Naruto membersihkan air mata yang menetes dari mata kanannya.

_Kuharap kau tidak sedih karena memiliki kakak sepertiku, dan saya sangat keren jika menjadi miss nin bukan... Ikuti selalu kata hatimu bahkan jika orang bilang itu buruk atau baik untukmu._

_Anikimu_

_Love you.. Shisui uchiha_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat itu juga dia langsung kebawah mengambil semua warisan shisui uchiha bersamanya. Dia sangat sedih mengetahui Shisui yang telah memberikan semuanya sedang dia tidak memberikan apapun. Targetnya sekarang bukan lagi cuma latihan keras menguasai sharingannya dan melampai madara uchiha, tapi juga mencari dan mengambil sesuatu dari Danzo, pria yang bertanggung jawab atas percobaan pembunuhan Shisui

"Itachi.. Tunggu aku, karena setelah ini aku akan mendatangi Danzo, mengambil nyawanya lalu mencarimu, menanyakan langsung kebenaran malam itu.. " bisik pelan naruto dengan mengaktifkan MS miliknya. Dia merasakan perih dimatanya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang terobati oleh cellnya yang kini memiliki regenarasi supernya.

'Sial.. Meski aku memiliki regenerasi dan bagian DNA Hashirama Senju, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghindari rasa sakit di mataku ini.' Pikirnya. Mungkin itu adalah resiko dari penggunaan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Bayaran atas kekuatan yang ia miliki dari kedua Doujutsunya adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari sunber kekuatan itu.

'Sepertinya aku harus melatih kekuatan MS milikku sendiri terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya saya akan mentranplasikan mata shisui simataku.' pikir Naruto dengan semangat. 'Aku tidak ingin membiarkan mataku menjadi buta sia-sia dengan tidak melakukan apapun juga. Sial.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Kekuatanku masih belum cukup jika aku harus mebyerang sekarang... Sial..' Pikir kesal Naruto.

.

.

.

Di Namikaze compound

Naruto berjalan santai masuk ke dalam Komplek Namikaze-Uzumaki seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Dia membuka pintu rumah lalu masuk rumah. Terlihat ruang tengah kososng. Naruto berjalan mewatinya dan terus kekamarnya. Didalam kamarnya sedikit berdebu karena sudah hampir 1 bulan dia tidak pernah masuk dan tidur dikamarnya itu. Dia masuk terakhir hanya untuk mengambil tas, dan mengepak beberapa lembar pakaiannya yang belum ia pindahkan ke Komplek Senju.

Di mengambil sebuah scroll merah besar sekitar 1 meter berisi semua rangkuman tentang teori jutsu dan Handseal dan juga puluhan scroll fuinjutsu buatannya sendiri. Dia menyegelnya dengan menggunakan blood key dan chakra signature. Cuma dia sendiri yang bisa membuka scroll itu dengan darah dan chakra signaturenya. Tidak ada yang lain bahkan Tsunade Senju atau Sandaime. Lagian darahnya dan keluarganya kini berbeda. Naruto kini memiliki darah uchiha dari Shisui.

Dia perlahan mengangkat scroll besar itu dan menempatkannya di belakangnya dengan sebuah tali pengikat, menggantung ransel di punggungnya, Perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah ingin keluar dari rumah. Terlihat kushina sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu seperti kelelahan, mungkin habis latihan.

"Naruto kau mau kemana dengan Gulungan.. Dan apa isi gulungan itu, tebane..?" Tanya kushina dengan menatap naruto yang berjalan melewatinya

"Naruto.. Jika aku sedang bertanya, kaia kau harus jawab" teriak ibunya geram menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto menahan tangannya dan melepaskannya dengan kasar

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Naruto dingin dan membuat ibunya terpaksa melepaskan tanganya. Kushina shok merasakan perlakuan kasar anaknya itu.

"Aku hanya datang mengambil barang-barangku, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kakiku di rumah Ini,... Kushina.. Sama" lanjut dingin Naruto.

Deg...

Kushina melebarkan matanya tak percaya naruto mengtakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengarkan. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak percaya, dengan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, Shok.

"Na-naruto.. Kau mau ke-mana.. Ini rumahmu, Na-namikaze adalah keluargamu" rengek Kushina dengan sedih menetrskan air matanya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak punya tempat di keluarga kalian.. " Komen pelan Naruto mengambil foto keluarga mereka yang ada di sampingnya diatas sebuah meja bunga. Foto itu hanya ada 4 orang dan menyerahkan ke Kushina. Foto itu di ambil dan dilihat oleh ibunya yang kembali sangat terkejut.

Naruto lalu melangkah pergi sebelum menjatuhkan air matanya yang terlihat jelas. Kushina jatuh berlutut mennatuhkan foto keluarga ditangannya.

"NARUTO... "teriak kushina dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga hampir 1 konoha mendengarnya. Naruto terlihat keluar dari pintu sebelum bertabrakan dengan Minato Namikaze yang akan masuk dari pintu bersama Menma yang baru kembli dari akademi, bertemu tim dan Senseinya.

"Naruto.. Apa yang terjadi.. Dan kenapa ibumu?" Tanya Minato penasaran. Kushina bangkit, bangun dan berlari kearah Minato dengan menangis di dada sang Hokage.

"Minato.. Hentikan naruto.. Dia ingin pergi dari rumah.. Tolong hentikan Naruto" rengek memohon Kushina dalam tangisnya meminta bantuan pada suaminya itu. Tentu saja Minato shok melebarkan matanya sementara Menma hanya tersenyum. Dari dulu ia tidak menginginkan Naruto karena baginya, saudaranya itu hanyalah sebuah aib saja yang mencoreng nama Namikaze.

"Naruto.. Apa maksudmu pergi dari rumah?" Tanya Minato tak percaya menatap anaknya. Naruto hanya melangkah melewati Minato dan Menma, tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. "NARUTO.. AKU BERTANYA PADAMU.. APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI" teriak geram Minato, kesal atas sikap anaknya.

"Aku akan pindah dari rumah anda, Minato.. Sama" jawab Naruto dengan dingin melangkah kearah halaman Namikaze compound.

Minato melebarkan kedua matanya, sangat terkejut merasakan sikap dingin anaknya itu. "Naruto tunggu.. " Ucap minato dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. "Kau tidak kuizinkan pindah dari sini" tegas si Blonde.

"Ini adalah rumahmu, clanmu, kami adalah keluargamu" ucap minato Menatap punggung naruto. Naruto terlihat menarik napas panjang.

"Huh.. Keluarga katamu? Apa buktinya saya keluargamu?" Tanya naruto perlahan berbalik menatap Minato yang hanya kebingungan menatap anaknya meminta bukti apakah ia anaknya atau tidak, sangat aneh.

"Apa buktinya? Apa ada 1 lembar fotoku dirumahmu? Apa ada sedikit saja perhatianmu padaku sebagai keluarga selama 13 tahun saya ada di dunia ini? Apa pernah sekali saja kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah anakmu huh? Apa pernah sekali pun kau menyayangiku memperhatikanku seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Menma dan Mito? Apa Kau selama ini memperlakukanku ad"-

Traacckkkk

Terdengar suara gamparan keras di pipi kiri Naruto. Tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan di wajah Naruto yang hanya kokoh meneriman tamparan dari ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya sangat kesal dan menatap ayahnya geram, sangat membencinya.

"Mi-Minato.. " Gumam Kushina tak percaya melihat perlakuan suaminya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Naruto, aku memang tidak pernah memberikanmu pelajaran selama ini, dan sudah saatnya untukmu menerima pelajaran dariku" tegas Minato.

"Pelajaran huh? Dari sekian lama kau mengabaikanku dan kali ini kau memberikanku sebuah pelajaran. " Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Dan dengan menamparku, kau sebut itu sebuah pelajaran?" Tanyanya dan meneteskan air mata kemarahannya. Kushina, Minato shok tak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada naruto selama 13 tahun terakhir, dan juga apa yang baru ia lakukan.

"Na-naru-to.. Ak"- Naruto mengangkat tangannya menghrntikan perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku selama ini menahan diri dari semua sikap kalian... Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi... Mulai sekarang dan sampai sekarang, tidak akan lagi kubiarkan kalian memperlakukanku seenak hati kaliam. Aku tidak akan pernah menahan diri lagi" reaks dingin Naruto lalu mentap ke Menma.

"Dan kau, Namikaze Menma Sama, tidak puas kau bilang pada semua warga konoha yang seumuranku menjauhimu hah. Tidak puas kau ... " Gumam Naruto dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. "Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu berlimpahan kasih sayang. Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu berlimpahan perhatian dari Kedua orang tuamu, aku sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak berharap banyak pada keluargamu, aku hanya berharap memiliki teman di luar sana, tapi kau menghancurkannya" lanjutnya menunjuk Menma. Kemudian ia melompat meninggalkan mereka semua.

"NARUTO... " Teriak Histeris Kushina sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Menma.. Apa benar kau melarang semua orang berteman dengan Naruto?" Tanya minato perlahan menatap menma. Mini Minato itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab sambil menunduk.

"JAWAB MENMA" bentak minato membuat shok Kushina dan Menma. Tidak pernah minato berteriak sebelumnya pada menma atau pada siapapun juga. Wajahnya merah dengan terlihat jelas amarah diwajahnya

"Ma-maaf tou san.." Ucap Menma, langsung berlutut dihadapan Minato memegang tangannya, minato tak kuasa menahan kemarahan sampai meneteskan air mata

"Saudara macam apa kau.. Tidak puas kau selama ini kami limpahkan kasih sayang huh? Tidak puas kau? Kami sudah melamukan kesalahan dengan fokus padamu dan melupakan naruto, dan apa.. Kau melarang semua orang bertemn dengan Naruto.. " Ucap dingin minato melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman menma.

"Kau lihat ibumu.. Dia.. Dia yang paling terluka.. Dan .. Kau.. AAAAAKKKKKHHHH" teriak frustasi Minato tidak tahan dengan permasalan yang ia hadapi. Semuanya mendadak tertampung menjadi satu.

"Kau tau.. Dari seluruh konoha hanya 3 orang yang bersama anaruto.. Tsunade dan sandaime. Dan kau masih mengatainya pengecut, sebuah aib atau suster? Kau tau sebenarnya siapa si pengecut ini?" Menma menunjuk Naruto. "..dia bisa mengalahkan 4 jounin A rank dengan tanpa tergores sedikitpun dan menelamatkan adikmu. Jika dia mau dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah... " Ucap minato mengomeli Menma dengan suara keras

"Kau tau.. Dia kuat bahkan dengan mudah bisa naik menjadi jounin elite, dak kau yang hanya memiliki kekuatan sedikit menjadi arrogan dengan menyiksa saudaramu sendiri. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang kau lakukan Menma. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau memiliki sifat arrogant pada kekuatan seperti milik uchiha" ucap minato mengangkat tubuh kushina yang sudah pingsan dan menghilang dari menma dengan kilatan kuning. Menma hanya menuduk dengan meneteskan air mata

'Naruto.. Maafkan aku' pikir menma dengan sedih

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada disebuah apartemen yang cukup nyaman. Terlihat 2 tempat tidur, satu. Meja tempat makan dan satu ruang tamu. Pelengkap 1 kamar mandi diluar dan satu lagi berada didalam kamar utama yang agak besar.

Terlihat foto Shisui dan Naruto menghias ruang tengah dengan bingkai terbuat dari logam putih berkilau. Diruang tempat tidur shisui, terlihat ranjang besar dengan puluhan foto shisui dan orang tuanya diruangan. Terlihat juga foto Naruto dibawah foto Shisui sebagai adik dari Shisui Uchiha.

Apartement shisui dilindungi oleh barrier fuinjutsu yang ia minta dibuatkan oleh kushina saat dia menjadi capt anbu. Hanya Maruto dan Shusui yang bisa masuk dengan mengaktifkan blood key. Beberapa orang mencoba membobolnya dengan merusak sealnya sehingga Naruto bekerja ulang membuat seal baru yang lebih kuat untuk ruangan apartement yang kini atas namanya itu.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur shisui. Dia mengambil scroll merah yang berisikan senjata rampasan, 4 dari senjata itu adalah senjata legenda milik 4 legenda pedang kirigakure. Terlihat juga beberapa gulungan fuinjutsu yang didapatkan dari reruntuhan klan Senju, peninggalan Mito Uzumaki. Juga gulungan jutsu-jutsu yang hanya B dan A rank saja yang ada disitu. Naruto hanya bisa merasa bangga memiliki semua itu. Dia memilih mengambil nuibari dan mengalirkan chakra raiton hasilnya warna petir biru kemerahan keluar dari nuibari dan kawat tajam nuibari itu.

Naruto mengambil satu gulungn dan membukanya. Gulungan tersebut adalah gulungan kenjutsu menggunakan senjata ini. Bunshin Naruto hanya satu tahun mempelajarinya dan Naruto kini harus mempelajarinya dengan baik agar dia tidak terluka sediri oleh nuibari yang ia gunakan.

'Ok, tahap pertama telah selesai. Kini aku harus melakukan tahap berikutnya, latihan kenjutsu dan mengendalikan kemampuan Mangekyou sharingan. Aku harus bisa menggunakan kemampuan mata ini dengan baik. Setelah itu, danzo.. Kenatian akan segera mendatangimu' pikir Naruto mengaktifkan MS miliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

Suasana pagi mulai melanda konohagakure ketika matahari mulai menampakan diri dari arah timur. Perlahan sinarnya mulai menerangi bumi disambut ramah oleh pepohonan dan burung burung yang berkicau.

Hangatnya sang mentari menghangatkan konohagakure no sato desa yang terkenal dengan damainya. Namun itu hanya merupakan kedok semata untuk menutupi aksi sebenarnya. Kebenaran yang diaembunyikan dibalik kemakmuran rakyatnya.

Krink...

Suara alarm berbunyi di kamar kosong sebuah apartemen. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi pada jam weker itu. Itu adalah kamar mendiang Shisui yang kemudian digunakan oleh Naruto. Kamar itu kosong entah dimana Naruto berada dia tidak tau.

Pindah scane ke atap apartement itu, dari situ terlihat seorang duduk di puncak sebauah pohon tertinggi disekitar apartement shisui. Bocah yang berambut blonde dengan angin memainkan rambutnya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam shinobi dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Duduk dengan menutup matanya konsentrasi tertinggi yang pernah ada, menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh ditengah angin yang memainkan dahan pohon itu. Dusuk berila dengan sebuah papang pengalas diujung puncak pohon itu sehingga dia tidak menggunakan chakra untuk duduk disitu.

Sudah sejak pukul 3 pagi Naruto berada diatas pohon itu melakukan meditasi control dan mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Itulah tekhink yang ingin ua kuasai selama 3 tahun terakhir. Tekhniknya itu menjadi semakin berkembang dan berkembang juga membuat keseimbangn yin dan yang dalam tubuhnya mempengaruhi aliran chakranya.

Putaran aliran chakranya semakin membaik dan semakin sempurna. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan banyak chakra hanya untuk menggunakan A rank jutsu. Semua di karenakan kesempurnaan pengendalian chakranya dan juga jumlah chakra dintubuhnya yang menggunung.

Sisi lain yang berkembang adalah saat chakranya habis, dia tidak memerlukan waktu 1 atau du hari istrahat. Dia hanya duduk meditasi merasakan perputaran yin dan yang dlam tubuhnya memancing aliran chakranya untuk terisi kembali.

Dampaknya juga pada tubuh dan DNA naruto. Semakin sering meditasi maka keseimbangan antara kekuatan tubuh, pikiran dan chakranya akan terbina. Jika ia mencapai level sempurna, maka bahkan Uchiha madara, belumlah menjadi lawannya.

'Sebentar lagi' pikir naruto. 'Akhir-akhir ini #'_merasakan energi besar di sekitarku, apa itu sebenarnya?.. Aku penasaran apa itu.. Apa mungkin hashirama juga dapat merasakannya' pikir naruto sambil menatap kearah matahari yang bersinar.

Memang, dia merasakan adanya energi yang sangt kuat disekitarnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir daoam meditasinya. Entah apapun itu dia merasa itu sangat kuat dibanding chakranya sendiri. Dia menjadi penasaran tentang apa itu sebenarnya.

'Hum yamato menyuruhku datang jam 7, mungkin sekarang sudah jam 8 atau lewat. Hatake Kakasi adalah seorang ninja dengan gelar raja terlambat. Sebaiknya aku kesana sekitar pukul 9 saja.. Ok.. Aku masih punya waktu keliling konoha beberapa putaran. Mungkin menaikan grafity sealku lagi' pikir Naruto lalu menaikkan grafity sealnya..

Dia sekarang menggunakan 50 kg pada tubuhnya dan s? pada lengan dan kakinya. Namun ia masih bisa bergerak seperti high chunin sejak 2 bulan lalu dan mini skitar mid junin. Dia menambahkan porsi bebannya dan memulai berlari keliling konohagakure untuk pemanasan keduanya. Pemanasan pertamany ia lakukan jam 1 malam smpai jam 3 lalu melanjutkan meditasi.

.

.

.

Di kantor hokage 2 jam kemudian,

Terlihat Minato sedang duduk dikursinya dengan pose seriusnya. Di hadapannya ada dua jounin sedang mendengarkan perintah yang akan mereka lakukan dari yondaime hokage.

"Hokage sama.. Ada apa memanggil kami" ucap Yamato menatap kearah yondaime hokage.

"Apa kalian tau dimana Naruto tinggal?" Tanya minato membuat mereka berdua tersentak tak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya sensei? Bukankah Nqruto tinggal di komplek bersamamu?" Tanya kakasi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan minato.

"Tidak Kakasi kun... " Jawab minato menatap kearah jendela. "Sejak dulu dia jarang dirumah, paling sekali dalam satu bulan sekedar membersihkan kamarnya. Dan kami bahkan tidak tau kalau Naruto selama ini tidak bersama kami. Kami terlalu memfokuskan pada Menma sehingga melupakannya. Bahkan tidak pernah merayakan ultahnya padahal Menma dan Naruto adalah kembar" jelas Ninato dengan sedih. Darinraut wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi penyesalan mendalam.

'Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tatapan Naruto begitu kesepian' pikir Yamato mengingat kembali tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Kemarin dia pergi dari rumah dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Dia mengeluarkan lukanya atas kesalahan kami selama 13 tahun tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Kushina sampai sekarang sudah berpuluh puluh kali pingsan akibat tidak kuat menanggung beban ini" lanjut sedih sang Hokage.

Kakasi hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Dalam hal ini dia adalah orang terdekat dengan namikaze clan namun dia juga succes tidak mengetahui tentang itu. Dia merasa bersalah pada Naruto untuk perlakuannya yang membedakan antara dia dan menma

'Maafkan aku.. Naruto' pikir Kakasi memejamkan mata

"Kemarin naruto san menemuiku" ucap yamato membuat kakasi dan minato menatapnya.

"Dia menemukanku karena dia seorang sensorik, dan... Ada yang ingin kulaporkan tentang ambisinya" ucap yamato menatap yondaime.

"Apa itu yamato?" Tanya yondaime menatap yamato penasaran begitu jug tatapan kakasi.

"Pertama, dia hanya menyebut namanya tanpa nama clan pada perkenalan diri. Kemudian hobinya, dia seorang madic nin menurut laporan, hobinya adalah membuat jutsu baru, dan cita-citanya melanjutkan mimpinya dengan... Shisui uchiha" ucap yamato membuat kakasi sedikit shok bersama minato

'Jadi dia memiliki mimpi seperti Shiui juga' pikir Minato sedikit lega karena tau apa yang shisui inginkan. Shisui selalun menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Konoya.

'Tidak mungkin... Apa dia ingin menghancurkan konoha?' Pikir kakasi shok tak percaya. Kabar tentang Shisui yang menjadi Miss nin telah menyebar selama ini. Jika Naruto ingin menjadi seperti Shisui, maka itu adalah hal buruk.

"Sensei.. Jika nar"-

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakasi.. Apa lagi yamato" ucap minato memotong pembicaraan kakasi dan menatap kearah yamato.

"Tentang ambisinya Hokage sama.. Membunuh seseorang" ucap Yamato dengan serius membungkam ahok kedua orang terdekat namikaze itu.

"Dan tatapannya penuh dendam saat mengatakan itu.. " lanjut pengguna Mokuton itu

'Siapa yang ingin dia bunuh? Apa dia ingin membunuhku? Tapi tidak mungkin karna jika ingin dia akan menatapku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh bukan benci' pikir minato penasaran

'Siapa yang ingin Naruto bunuh? Apa sensei?... Tidak mungkin. Sejahat apapun Naruto, aku yakin tidak akan membunuh sensei.. Lalu siapa?' Pikir kakasi penasarana seperti minato

"Ok.. Jadi tidak ada yang tau dimana ia tinggal?" Tanya minato dan mereka mengangguk

"Yamato.. Ini tugas spesial dariku. Cari tau segala hal tentang Naruto, apa yang suka ia lakukan dan apa yang ia benci.. Dan diamana ia tinggal.." Ucap perintah minato pada yamato yang hanya mengaguk

"Hai.. Yondaime sama" ucap yamato dengan mengangguk setuju melaksanakan perintah dari sang hokage.

.

.

.

Ditraining ground 7,

Tiga orang genin sedang menggerutu kesal akibat menunggu sensei mereka yang tak kunjung datang. Mereka adalah sasuke uchiha, namikaze Menma dan haruno sakura.

Saauke uchiha duduk bersandar disebuah pohon dengan menma yang menggerutu kesal disamping sasuke. Sakura mondar mandir dihadapan mereka berdua dengan komat kamitnya yang luar biasa berisik.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. Aku benar benar tidak suka ini" teriak Menma yang sangat kesal karena Kakasi. Disamping itu dia juga kesal karena apa yang terjadi kemarin

"Apa yang terjadi padami dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit merasa heran. Tidak biasanya Menma merasa gelisah seperti itu, dia paling akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mempersiapkan prank atau makukan hal hal aneh lainnya.

"Sasuke kun betul.. Apa yang kau permasalahkan?" Tanya kembali sakura menatap kearah menma yang sangat gelisah itu. Menma menundukkan kepalanya ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Sakura berhenti dan menatap kearah menma sedang sasuke hanya melirik menma.

Poof

Asap besar menggumpal di belakang sakura. Sakura berbalik cepat dan terlihatlah dua junin yang beda prnampikan.

"Yo" sapa kakasi dengan santai

"KAU TELAT" teriak Menma dan Skura bersamaan meneunjuk kakasi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Mah.. Mah.. Maaf, tadi akunyasar ke jalan kehidupan tak berujung dulu" ucap kakasi malas dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"BOHONG" teriak kembali menma dan sakure. Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' sebeluma akhirnya dia berdiri. Mereka bertiga berdiri dihadapan 5 meter kakasi dengan sakura ditengah dan menma di sebelah kanan dan sasuke di kiri.

"Kenapa Yamato sensei disini?" Tanya menma menatap kearah yamato.

"Kau mengenalnya dobe?" Tanya sasuke

"Yup, dia guru spesialku" jawab Menma dengan grin diwajahnya.

"Kukira yamato sensei menjadi guru Naruto kun" tanya sakyra dengan sedikit blush

"Oh... Aku kesini karena Naruto akan bergabung dengan kalian di team untuk melaksanakan test" jawab Yamato menatap ketiga orang genin team 7.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita mulai saja" ucap kakasi mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil perlengkapana ninjanya pada samping belakang kanannya

"Kakasi sensei.. Tapi naruto kun belum datang" ucap sakura menatap kakasi khawatir.

"Kalau bukan Naruto, siapa yang duduk diatas pohon sana?" Ucap yamato menunjuk kearah pohon yang tadi sasuke sandari.

Ketiga genin menoleh dengan melihat Naruto yang duduk santai menatap kearah junin sensei mereka. Dia menggunakan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan memakai lengan pendek diluar berkrak lebar berwarna merah tua namun tidak selebar uchiha clan menutup lehernya. Dia sengaja tidak menutupnya memeperlihatkan pakaian dalam warna merahnya yang berlambang uzumaki clan. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sendal shinobi yang ia gunakan

'Se-sejak kapan dia disitu' pikir shok Menma menatap Naruto

"Kyaaa.. Narto kun cool" teriak sakura yang melihat Naruto dengan tampang cool memecah keheningan

"Dobe, sejak kapan kau disitu" tanya sasuke namun Naruto menyuekinya dan melompat kesamping Menma melangkah maju kearah kakasi. Dia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya didalam sakunya.

"Mulai saja hatake, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini" ucap Naruto dengan dingin menatap kearah kakasi. Kakasi menatap balik Naruto

'Dia memang benar benar berbeda? Atau karena aku yang tidak pernah mengetahui sifatnya?' Pikir Kakashi. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam sakunya.

"Ok.. Ini adalah testnya" ucap kakasi memperlihatkan 3 byah lonceng ditangannya

"Kalian akan mengambil lonceng ini dariku. Jika tidak bisa maka kalian akan kukembelikan keakademi" ucap Kakasi dengan senyum dimata sipitnya.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa kau mengatakan tudak usah sarapan?" Tanya Menma dan kakasi hanya bisa senyum

"Tapi loncengnya cuma 3 dan kami berempat" tanya Sakura kembali dengan suara keras.

"Berarti kalian akan ada yang dikembalikan keakademi" ucap Kakasi kembali mengatur waktu alarmnya

"Waktu kalian hanya dua jam, test ini kalian bebas melakukan apapun, dan seranglah dengan niat membunuh kami" ucap kakasi dengan senyum menatap Naruto yang hanya memandang dengan seringai, seolah akan sangat menikmati pertarungan ini.

'Dia tidak takut sedikitpun' pikir kakasi, sesikit terkejut.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah dari dobe dan.. Ni san' pikir menma menatap Naruto. Kejadian kemarin sedikit membuka matanya, melihat ke dunia nyata tentang siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

'Aku tidak boleh gagal, aku harus kuat agar bisa membunuhnya' pikir sasuke dengan tekat kuat di dalam hatinya.

'Kya.. Kya tidak boleh gagal biar Sasuke kun dan Naruto kun menyukaiku' pikir inner sakura dengan semangat. Terlihat jelas wajah hawatir pada 3 orang dlgenin team 7 itu. Yamato menatap Naruto heran dengan ekspresi bosan miliknya.

"Ok.. Test dinyatakan.. Mulai" ucap kakasi. Sekejap team genin konoha menghilang masuk kedalam semak bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak bersembunyi naruto.. Kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkan kami?" Ucap kakasi dengan nada mengejek. Naruto perlahan menutup mata lalu menarik napas mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari sakunya.

"Pertama" ucap Naruto membuka matanya menatap kakasi

"Aku idak punya waktu dengan test bodoh kalian" ucap naruto membuat kakasi dan yamato meyipitkan mata

"Kedua, aku sudah tau kalau inti test ini adalah kerjasama team, dan aku sudah lulus sebelumnya karena aku tidak berurusan dengan team mu hatake" lanjut naruto menatap tajam kepada dua ninja junin itu

"Terakhir... Aku tidak suka diremehkan oleh sebuah Bunshun.." ucap naruto dengan itu langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan high chunin membuat shok dua junin yang tengah tidak siap itu. Narutp langsung memukul keduanya dengan didorong kearah tanah.

Booooommm

Terdengar suara ledakan akibat pukulan Naruto dan menghasilkan debu. Kakasi menjadi asap tebal dan yamato menjadi patung kayu yang hancur berkeping keping. Terlihat retakan ditanah ditanah akibat pukulan naruto sekitar 1 meter masing masing disamping kiri dan kanan tinjunya.

Sasuke yang diatas pohon bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan shok tak percaya melihat hasil dari pukulan naruto. Begitu juga Menma dan Sakura yang bersembunyi di sisi lainnya. Mereka melebarkan matanya menatap itu

'Kenapa dia dead last bisa sekuat itu sedangkan aku, seorang elit tidak bisa' pikir geram sasuke, iri akan kemampuan Naruto.

'Sial.. Dia menguasainya, human strength milik Tsunade Baa San yang tidak bisa ku kuasai... Sialan. Sekuat pa kau Naruto' pikir menma kagum dan iripada apa yang ia tidak bisa kuasai, sedangkan Naruto bisa.

'Kyaa.. Naruto kun.. Kuat' pikir sakura menatap naruto dengan tatapan blush membayangkan date

Sedang disisi lain yamato dan kakasi yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon melebarkan mata melihat kemampuan human strength milik naruto. Naruto perlahan berdiri dan membersihkan lengan bajunya dari debu melangkah kedepan 3 langkah menghindari retakan

"Hatake.. Yamato.. Kukira kalian ingin tau kemampuanku, kenapa kalian masih sembunyi" ucap Naruto menatap kesebuah pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kakashi dan yamato perlahan keluar dari persembunyian mereka itu.

"Mah.. Mah... Naruto... Apa kau ingin membunuh kami dengan pukulan human strengthmu itu?" Tanya kakasi berjalan lalu berhenti 8 meter dari naruto bersama yamato disamping kirinya.

"Akusudah bilang saya tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan test bodohmu kan" ucap naruto membuka matanya langsung menatap kedua junin dihadapannya itu.

"Kau sungguh harus diajari menjauh dari sifat arrogantmu.. Genin" ucap kakasi dengan sedikit geram melihat tatapan meremehkan dari naruto.

"Naruto.. Kau mungkin kuat, tapi kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan mengalahkan dua jounin sekalifus" ucap yamato melanjutkan perkataan kakasi.

"Memang benar aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dua Jounin elit konoha sekalugus. Aku hanya akan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan saja dan kalian berakhirm siiapa yang tau kalau belum dicoba" jawab simple naruto

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naruto? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti Ini?" Tanya kakasi sedikit khawatir menatap naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat arrogant bahkan melebibi seorang uchiha, itulah sebabnya kakasi mencoba menasehati naruto

"Apa maksudmu hatake? Aku memang seperti ini dari dulu. Tidak usah kau sok perhatian padaku seperti itu. Kau tidak tau sedikitpun tentangku dan lebih baik kau urus saja murid kesayangan dan adik angkat yang paling kau sayangi itu" jawah Naruto dingin, membungkam kakasi.

Disisi lain, Menma yang merasa dirinya diungkit pada saat itu tidak bisa berkata banyak kecuali diam dan tau apa maksud naruto. Sedang sasuke dan sakura hanya datar menatap kearah naruto bingung apa maksud semua itu. Mereka hanya menjadi penonton saja dengan yamato hanya diam mendengar drama kakasi vs naruto

"Naruto.. Saya mi"-

"Hentikan hatake... Ini bukan waktunya untuk urusan prubadimu yang memilukan itu" ucap naruto dengan tegas memotong perkataan kakasi. "Sekarang waktunya... Menari.." Lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.


	18. Chapter 18

Make destiny

Hum.. Rinnegan itu bukan dari senju dan Uchiha, tapi dari chakra Ashura dan Indra. Meski senju dan Uchiha menyatu, tapi tanpa adanya chakra Ashura dan Indra, maka tetap tidak akan bisa memunculkan Rinnegan.

Typo adalah masalah terbesarku karna maaih ngetik pakai hape... Tolong dimaklumi yah...

Sifat Naruto.. Well.. Kurasa aku juga menyukai sifat dingin Naruto seperti ini, dingin, dan penuh pendirian. Yeah itulah sifatnya pada fict ini.

Hubungan Naruto dan adiknya.. Akan baik-baik saja.. Aku merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuk ini. (Bukan menjadi pasngan yah.. Tapi.. Pokoknya ada ajha..)

Tenang saja, aku akan meneruskan fict ini sampai selesai, meski kayaknya masih lama selesainya. Part I ini jha bearu kelar sekitar 40 an, baru masuk chapter II. Dan si chapter ke dua nanti barulah akan terlihat, kemana arah tujuan hidup Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

Thanks So Much to All Of you my loyal Readers San...

.

.

Well... Selamat menikmati.. Kuharap tetap suka fict ini..

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah... Tapi kepunyaan senpai kita di negeri matahari terbit Sana...

Test dan Munculnya Danzo Shimura

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh harus diajari menjauh dari sifat arrogantmu.. Genin" ucap kakasi dengan sedikit geram melihat tatapan meremehkan dari naruto.

"Naruto.. Kau mungkin kuat, tapi kau tidak sebodoh itu, berpikir bisa mengalahkan mengalahkan dua jounin sekaligus" tambah Yamato melanjutkan perkataan Kakashi.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, terlihat akan menikmati pertarungan ini. "Kau benar Yamato Sensei.. Tidak mungkin seorang Genin lulusan baru di akademi bisa mengalahkan dua Jounin elite sekaligus. "Ia berhenti sejenak menatap Kakashi. " Tapi... Siapa yang tau kalau belum dicoba" lanjutnya serius.

'Dia terlihat menikmati keadaan seperti ini.. ' Pikir Kakashi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naruto? Kenapa kau menjadi arrogan seperti ini" Tanya kakasi sedikit khawatir menatap naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat arrogant bahkan melebibi seorang uchiha, itulah sebabnya kakasi mencoba menasehati anak Seneinya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Hatake? Aku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tau banyak tentangku." Komen pedis Naruto. "Tidak usah kau sok perhatian padaku seperti itu. Kau tidak tau sedikitpun tentangku dan lebih baik kau urus saja murid kesayangan dan adik angkat yang paling kau sayangi itu" lanjutnya membungkam si Jounin itu.

.

.

Disisi lain, Menma yang merasa dirinya diungkit pada saat itu tidak bisa berkata banyak kecuali diam dan tau apa maksud naruto. Sedang Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto, bingung apa maksud semua percakapan itu. Mereka hanya menjadi penonton saja dengan Yamato hanya diam mendengar drama kakasi vs Naruto

"Naruto.. Aku mi"-

"Hentikan Hatake... Ini bukan waktunya untuk urusan pribadimu yang memilukan itu" potong Naruto dengan tegas memotong perkataan kakasi.

Tensi saat itu menjadi panas tak kala naruto memotong perkataan kakasi yang ingin minta maaf. Kakasi hanya bisa diam tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya menatap si rambut merah penuh tanya dengan Yamato yang masih sangat penasaran pada naruto.

"Bersikaplah biasanya seperti 13 tahun ini Hatake... Semua tidak ada yang berubah" tambah Naruto membuka omongan setelah terdiam. "Dan sebaiknya mari kita lanjutkan test ini karena aku akan masih memiliki kegiatan lainnya"

Naruto menatap Kakasi dan Yamato, sebelum melakukan tindakan berikutnya. Ia mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik untuk melawan dua Jounin itu, meski agak mustahil untuk melawan mereka di saat bersamaan. 'Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa manggunakan Sharinganku. Tapi.. Aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejutkan mereka.. Jangan pernah meremehkan Naruto Uzumaki..' Pikirnya.

Dengan itu, Naruto memberikan seringai sambil melakukan kuda-kudanya yang mirip dengan style klan senju itu. Seringai itu tentu membuat kedua Jounin lawannya menjadi sedikit penasara. Kemudian dalam kedipan mata, Naruto meluncur kearah mereka berdua dengan lecepatan jounin.

'Cepat.. ' Itulah pemikiran di dalam kepala kedua Jounin itu. Kakasi dan Yamato serentak melebarkan bola mata mereka tak kala Naruto sudah dihadapan mereka, langsung memberikan kedua tinjunya kewajah dua Jounin elite itu. Kakasi menunuduk sedang yamato melompat kebelakang.

Naruto menggerakan kaki kanannya setelah melihat cara Kakashi menghindari serangannya. Tendangan itu diarahkan tepat ke wajah si pemilik nama Ninja peniru itu. Kakashi mengangkat lengan kirinya menangkis cepat serangan Naruto. Tapi Genin itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menggerakan kakinya yang lain, seperti melakukan salto kebelakang. Dia mengarahkan kakinya yang lain kearah dagu kakasi sebelum ia menyelesaikan tundukannya dengan itu. Mata Kakashi kembali melebar, sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menduga kalau Naruto akan melakukan itu, dan akhirnya ia tidak sempat menangkisnya.

Broook

'Tsk Kamawiri..' Pikir Naruto kesal. Kayu kamawiri pengganti tubuh Kakashi hancur bertubi tubi merasakan tendangan Naruto. Yamato tidak tinggal diam, dan dengan cepat melakukan handseal

**Mokuton : daijurin no jutsu. "**Tangan yamato di arahkan ke Naruto sebelum berubah menjadi beberapa balok kayu memanjang menyerang nya. Ia memiringkan badannya sehingga serangan itu hanya melewatinya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya si Genin itu, ketika melihat dari batangan itu, muncul dahan yang mengarah ke tubuhnya.

'Sial... ' Pikir Naruto menduga tidak akan sempat menghindar. Serangan itu terlalu cepat dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dahan itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal sesikit lagi dalam tayangan slow Motion, dahan akan menyentuhnya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah melakukan handseal Tiger.

**Shunshin no jutsu "**Bisik pelan Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan shunshin. Mata kakasi dan Yamato kembali melebar mencari arah menghilangnya Naruto.

'Apa itu.. Shunshin.. Seorang Genin bisa melakukan Shunshin No jutsu? Ini tidak nyata' pikir Yamato melepaskan Jutsunya, menjatuhkan batang kayu hasil kreasi chakranya ke atas tanah.

'Ok.. Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Seorang Genin menguasai Shunshin seperti itu hanya dalam satu heandseal saja. Dia bukan Genin biasa' pikir Penasaran Kakashi, mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Mencari seseorang Hatake" Suara dibelakang kakasi dengan diperutnya ada kunai yang menodongnya. Kakashi melebarkan matanya tak percaya naruto ada sibelakangnya tanpa ia rasakan sedikitpun

"Harus kuakui kalau memang kemampuanmu berada si atas apa yang kubayangkan. "Ucap pelan Kakashi sambil melirik kebelakangnya. " Tapi apau lupa kalau aku adalah seronah Jounin berpengalaman.. Tidak mungkin seorang Genin dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah." Lanjut Kakashi yang menghilang, muncul dibelakang naruto menodongkan kunai ke leher Genin itu, menggunakan tangan kirinya, sementara tubuhnya yang Naruto todong menjadi gumpalan asap.

"Kau cepat naruto, kecepatanmu hampir sama denganku, tapi kau kurang pengalaman dan arrogant. Itu yang membuatmu kalah" ucap Kakashi yang kembali berceramah dibelakang Naruto, masih menodongkan kunainya.

.

.

.

Dari tempat persembunyian team 7, sasuke memberikan seringai kesenangannya tak kala Kakashi menangkap naruto. Menma juga sama walau sedikit kagum pada kecepatan sudara kembarnya itu.

'Sekali dead last yah tetap deadlats' pikir sasuke arrogan. 'Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mendekati level Menma, Terlebih Levelku' lanjutnya bangga.

Sedang sakura hanya kebingungan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Naruto menggunakan matanya itu. 'Naruto itu kuat, Jauh lebih kuat dari sasuke kun' pikir sakura menatap kearah Naruto dari semak tempatnya bersembunyi.

.

.

.

Kembali kepertarungan,

Kakasi merasa senang dia memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dengan kini dia bisa menunjukan kegagalan naruto akibat arogansinya. Ia benar-benar harus memberikan pelajaran ke bocah ini mengenai sikap Arogansi. Ia tidak bisa membirkan anak senseinya seperti ini, terlebih apa yang telah Minato lakukan padanya selama ini.

"Kau sungguh berpikir bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu.. Hatake. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, atau Yamato Sensei, tapi aku juga tidak akan sebodoh ini menyerangmu langsung. "ucap naruto dengan seringai jahatnya. Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran. "Selalu gunakan kepala dingin untuk mendinginkan suasana. Aturan nomor satu, Ninja yang baik adalah Ninja yang bisa bersembunyi dengan baik." Lanjutunya. Kakashi melebarkan matanya melepaskan kunai dari leher Naruto, menyadari akan hal yang ganjil.

Booommmmmm

Tubuh naruto meledak keras, membuat Kakashi dan Yamato yang kebetulan dekat dengannya, terlempar sekitar 3 meter namun mereka masih bisa berdiri dengan elite diatas tanah.

"Bunshin Daibakufu?" Ucap shok yamato menatap tubuh naruto meledak tadi.

"Sial.. Apa saja yang diajarkan Shisui padanya. Pertama Shunshin No Jutsu, lalu Bunshin Daibakufu. Oh.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sedikit bersantai dengan Icha-Icah Chanku" gumam Kakashi, sedikit melenceng dari materi. Yamato hanya bisa Sweetdrop mendengarkan komentar kekesalan Senpainya itu.

'Huft.. Bukan Hatake Kakashi jika tidak memikirkan tentang Icha-Icha kapanpun dan dimanapun itu' pikirnya si sertai helaan napas panjang.

"Jaei... Masih mau bermain-main hah?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya, muuncul dibelakang mereka. Kakasi dan Yamato menatap shok kearah Naruto yang muncul tanpa bisa mereka rasakan. Tatapan mereka berubah saat Naruto menyeringai lebih jahat lagi. Mereka Kemudian melebarkan mata, menyadari akan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Oh.. Tidak lagi.." Gumam Kakashi.

Booommmmmm

Tubuh si Genin itu kembali meledak. Kali ini kakasi dan yamato tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya bisa terlempar oleh ledakan bunshin itu, sekaligus melemparkan mereka berdua keatas tanah, terpantul beberapa kali lalu berhenti.

Posisi jatuh mereka hanya sekitar 2 meter, berdampingan satu dengan yang lainnya. Naruto muncul dengan kilatan petir dihadapan mereka berdua dengan berdiri menatap kearah dua junin yang terkapar diatas tanah tak berdaaya itu.

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu **Terdengar suara Kakasi menyebutkan jutsunya. Tangan Kakasi muncul dari dalam tanah dengan cepat dan langsung menarik tubuh naruto dari kakinya. Naruto terkubur dengan hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya diatas tanah, dan si Jounin melompat keatas tanah.

"Kau sungguh tidak berpikir mengalahkan kami dengan teknik yang sama kan?" ucap Kakashi.

"Apa yang ...?" Ucap bingung Naruto ketika melihat tubuh yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu hanyalah patung kayu saja. Yamato lalu muncul dari dalam tanah disamping Kakashi. Yamato dan kakasi sama sama memiliki element doton sehingga mereka bisa masuk keluar kedalam tanah dengan bebas.

"Kau kalah Naruto" Komen Yamato menatap Naruto yang terkubur didalam tanah. Kemudian terdengar suara bell lonceng oleh kakasi. Kakasi shok memegang lonceng yang dia tahan sudah menghikang. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Naruto memegang 3 lonceng dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sedang asyik menyantap ramen.

Kakasi dan yamato melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh naruto tidak kotor atau bahkan bekas bekas pertarungan pun tidak ada disekitar mereka. Padahal mereka sadar jelas kalau mereka tengah melakukan pertarungan seru.

"Genjutsu?" Gumam bingung Akashi menatap Naruto yang hanya menyeringai.

"Begitulah... Kalian mengatakan diri kalian jounin, sementara kalian tidak bisa membedakan yang asli dan genjutsu" ucap Naruto sambil melahap ramennya.

"Kapan kau memasang genjutsu?" Tanya yamato penasaran tanpa melepaskan tatapannya ke Naruto. Bagaimna tidak, mereka adalah Jounin yang cukup disegani dan kini dipermainkan dengan genjutsu milik bocah fresh grasuate, seorang genin. Jika konohagakure tau, apa yang akan mereka katakan pada dunia, dua jounin elite di permainkan oleh genin graduate 1 hari, tentu saja nam mereka akan tercemar.

"Tentang itu... Aku seorang sensorik, super sensitif, jadi aku tau posisi kalian bagaimanapun kalian menyembunyikan chakra kalian. Saat kalian bersembunyi, aku sudah mengirim bunshin untuk bersembunyi dan memasang genjutsu. Simplenya, genjutsunya mulai saat kalian muncul dari balik pohon tadi" jelas naruto mengakhiri makannya dan membuang bungkus ramennya. Terlihat 4 bungkus ramen berada dibawah naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah memakan 4 bungkus ramen saat kami terperangkap dengan genjutsumu?" Tanya Kakashi sangat pensaran menatap kearah naruto

"Begitulah.. Aku katakan dari tadi bahwa aku akan lulus, dan yang kulakukan itu dengan kerjasama team, meski dengan bunshinku." ucap naruto melompat kearah kakasi dan yamato dengan harak 5 meter.

"Kau lihat? Aku tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan, namun aku menggunakan otakku. Seorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa... Semakin kuat kepercayaan diri seseorang yang menyadari betapa kuatnya dia, maka ia akan cenderung meremehkan lawannya yang ia anggap berada di bawahnya, dan itu benar-benar terjadi bukan?

Kalian memandang remeh kemmpuanku, terlebih dengan sikap arroganku tadi. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin menglahkan dua Jounin bersaman dan sudah merencanakan ini dengan menyusupkan 2 bunshinku untuk memasang genjutsu dan mengaktifkannya. Jadi aku adalah otaknya, dan dua bunshinku melakukannya dengan baik, sesuai perintahku. Jika kau menginginkan kerjasama team dengan teammu, maka sangat mustahil. " Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Perhatikan, sasuke arrogant dengan kemampuan yang hanya setai kuku, begitu juga menma. Mereka tidak akan berpikir untuk bekerja sama karena sifat mereka yang merasa sangat kuat. Sakura dia pintar tapi dia tidak akan mengetahui isi dibalik test ini karena dia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya lolos dan membuktikan kalau ia bisa. Aku hanya memberikan contoh pada mereka bertiga bahwa jika lawannya seorang kage dan mereka adalah genin, masih ada harapan untuk menang jika bekerja sama" ucap Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Kakasi dan yamato hanya bisa kagum pada penjelasan Naruto yang sangat teliti dan penuh dengan perencanaan itu. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika naruto sampai sejauh itu merencanakannya, dan berlangsung sesuai apa yang ia rancang.

'Begitu yah... Ia melakukan ini untuk team 7 rupanya' pikir Yamato bangga pada muridnya.

'Pemikiran yang benar-benar mengagumkan untuk bocah seumurannya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu kaget mengingat siapa ayahnya... ' pikir kakashi. 'Tapi syukurlah hanya akting saja. Ku kira dia akan arrogant tapi kenyataannya tidak' lanjut kakasi dalam lamunannya .

"Jadi...apa yang akan kau lakukan pada lonceng itu?" Tanya kakasi penasaran menatap naruto, dan mengambil buku kesayangannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah lulus sebelumnya" ucap naruto dan yamato mengangguk. "Ini untuk teammu.. " Ucap naruto melemparkan lonceng kekasi. Kakasi menangkap lonceng itu dengan baik dan menatap kembali kearah naruto.

"Kenapa kau memberikan pada mereka?" Tanya kakasi penasaran

"Senseiku nenceritakan kisah padaku dulu, sesuatu kisah yang sangat berarti. Seorang Ninja legenda Konoha yang rela meninggalkan misi demi rekannya. "Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya. " Meskipun orang menganggapnya sebuah kegagalan karena kalah dalam perang, tapi bagiku dia adalah seseorang Ninja sejati dan menjadi panutanku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rekanku meski Shinigami yang menghalangiku." ucap naruto membuat kakasi dan yamato hanya bisa tersenyum puas dengan apa yang naruto katakan.

"Mereka bertiga bukanlah temanku, aku juga tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan mereka. Tapi karena kami menggunakan pengikat kepala yang sama, hal itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi rekanku. Siapapun yang mengenakan pengikat kepala yang sama denganku maka akan menjadi rekanku. Itulah yang diajarkan Shisui Uchiha padaku." Lanjutnya

'Minato Sensei... Kau akan bangga melihat Naruto sekarang ini. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang baik meski tidak mendapatkan asupan kasih sayang kalian' pikir Kakashi kagum, sedangkan Yamato hanya mengangguk-angguk kagum pada kepribadian muridnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Kakashi Senpai, Naruto akan lulus dengan mudah" komen bangga Yamato.

"Jadi... Yamato Sensei... Dimana kita akan bertemu setiap hari?" Tanya naruto pada yamato

"Di tempat kemarin kau menemukanku, ngomong ngomong dimana kau tinggal. Kau harus memberitahukanku." Tanya yamato menatap naruto.

'Jadi Yondaime ingin tau dimana aku tinggal agar bisa memata mataiku?' Pikir naruto menatap yamato

"Aku tidak tetap tinggalnya, tergantung latihan dimana. Jika saya dihutan maka dihutan, jika di training ground maka di training ground. Namun aku lebih sering di training ground senju clan" ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaan senseinya itu.

"Dimana kau menaruh barang barangmu? Maksudku, kau tidur dimana ?" Tanya Yamato kembali pada naruto. Naruto hanya menutup mata lalu menatap kearah yamato

"Dimanapun aku latihan, disitu aku akan tidur. Aku bukan orang yang biasa tidur diranjang dan dinina bobokan oleh orang tuanya" jawab Naruto dingin. Yamato perlahan mengangguk mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, latihan bersama tim Yamato selesai, dan kini melawan murid-muridku sendiri." Ungkap Kakashi, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, sambil membaca buku orange kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Saauke muncul dengan langsung melemparkan dua suriken kearah kakasi dari samping kanannya. Kakasi hanya simple menangkap suriken itu dengan dua jarinya masuk ke celah suriken.

"Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Taktik yang menarik" ucap Kakasi menatap sasuke yang melompat kearah naruto.

"Naruto.. Aku menantangmu sekarang juga" ucap Sasuke dengan arogant menantang Naruto.

"Kau harus menjadi genin dulu, lalu menjadi chunin, kemudian menjadi jounin lalu naik lagi menjadi high jounin atau capt anbu. Saat kau mencapai kelas Kage, carilah aku dan akan akan menerima tantanganmu" jawab dingin Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang geram mengambil 4 kunai diselipkan ke sela jarinya dan melemparkannya kearah naruto.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya menangkap semua kunai dengan semua jarinya menempatkan kunainya dipertengahan sela jarinya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat kearah kunai hanya menangkapnya dengan mudah

Kakasi dan Yamato menatap kagum pada kemampuan dan insting bertarung Naruto. Dia seperti seorang profesional yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam dunia shinobi. Tidak mudah menangkap kunai menggunakan tangan kosong seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan emosimu.. Tsk.. Lemah.. " Ejek Naruto dingin melemparkan kelima kunai ditangannya kearah 5 pohon. Naruto mengalirkan chakra raiton kekunai itu membuat kunainya menembus pohon yang ukuran sedang itu membuat mata semua melebar tak percaya.

"Dengan kau berasal dari Uchiha bukan berarti kau kuat. Dengan sharinganmu bukan berarti kau kuat, ingat itu Uchiha" lanjut Naruto dingin dan akhirnya menghilang dengan shunshin biasa.

'Sial.. Seberapa kuat kau Naruto' pikir geram sasuke uchiha menatap kearah kilatan shunshin naruto.

"Yare... Yare... Sekarang mari kita mulai kembali latihan kita, Team 7." Ucap Kakashi malas

.

.

.

Dikantor hokage satu jam kemudian, yondaime minato Namikaze duduk di kursinya dengan dihadapannya beberapa junin sedang berdiri. Mereka semua adalah jounin sensei untuk genin fresh tahun ini.

"Sepertinya kakasi kun terlambat" ucap Yondaime menatap kesemua Jounin sensei dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Hokage Sama" jawab seorang jounin berbadan lebar dengan janggot sambung cambang menghias wajahnya. Bola mata cokelat gelap dengan pakaian juninnya. Tinggi sekitar 182 cm dengan badan yang agak lebar.

"Sepertinya budaya terlambatnya sudah melekat padanya Minato kun" komen Sandaime menatap kearah Kage Blonde yang tengah duduk di kursi empuknya. Sandaime berdiri disamping jendela dengan pipa tembakau ditangannya.

"Maaf kami terlambat" ucap kakasi yang muncul bersama Yamato dari pintu ruangan hokage.

"Kami tersesat dijalan kehidupan panjang" lanjut kakasi dengan senyum mata menyempit dibalas sweet drop dari semua junin sensei yang ada disitu.

"Ok.. Laporan" perintah Minato

"Team 1..."

"Team 7.. Lulus" ucap kakasi dan semua menatapnya penasaran. Maklum kakasi selama 3 tahun terakhir tidak pernah meluluskan genin yang ia tangani.

"Tentu saja.. Kau memiliki roki the year, yang kedua dan juga the best koniichi the year" komen seorang Konoichi yang merpakan seorang jounin. Dia memiliki rambut ikal dengan ada belah tengah di keningnya. Putih manis, dengan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna merah pada lengan kanannya. Dan tanpa lengan pada bagian kirinya.

Pakaiannya seperti menggunkan bahu dari perban dengan bola mata merah delima. Tingginya sekitar 170 cm dengan tubuh mantap B cup untuk dadanya. Mengenakan hita itai di keningnya.

"Sebenarnya Kurenai, bukan diantara mereka yang membuat teamku lulus" ucap kakasi monotone menatap kearah minato

"Naruto?" Komen minato dengan penasaran dan kakashi mengangguk

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan dead last?" Tanya lanjut kurenai mendapatkan tatapan dari sandaime

"Sebaiknya kau berhati hati dengan perkataanmu Kurenai chan, dan jangan meremehkannya. Kau tidak tau sedikitpun tentang Naruto kun" ucap sandiaime dingin dengan penuh pernekanan membuat semua menatap sandaime

"Sandaime sama.. Jika kau tau tentang Naruto kun kumohon katakan padakami" ucap Minato mentap sandaime, sedikit memohon. Sandaime hanya menghisap pipa tembakaunya dan menatap kearah jendela

"Kepercayaan" ucap sandaime membuat semua kebingungan "Jika aku mengatakan apapun itu, aku khawatir Naruto kun tidak akan mempercayaiku lagi. Dia penuh dengan krisis kepercayaan dimana hanya satu, dua orang yang ia percaya didunia ini" lanjut Sandaime mengeluarkan asap dari dalam mulutnya

"Kuharap kau mengerti, tidak gampang mencari kepercayaannya" lanjut sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Suasana ruangan sepi sejenak tidak tau apa yang sandaime dan yondaime bicarakan. Semua blank datar tak tau permasalahan dengan ekspresi Minato Namikaze penuh dengan kepedihan juga penyesalan. Tatapan penasaran hampir terlihat dari seluruh Jounin pembimbing dalam ruangan itu.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?' Pikir heran Kurenai yuhi menatap kearah yondaime.

"Baiklah... Lanjut kakasi" ucap sandaime memaksa dirinya untuk mengubah mod nya menjadi sedikit baik.

"Naruto memiliki kekuatan human strength seperti Tsunade sama, kecepatannya sekitar high chunin dan sangat lihai, juga keliahatannya seperti dia seorang yang memiki pengalaman bertarung dan insting tinggi pada setiap pertarungannya." Jelas kakasi dengan serius

"Kepandaiannya, analisanya sangat luar biasa, dia bahkan tau apa maksud dari test itu. Dia menjebak kami pada genjutsu yang kami sendiri tidak tau kapan ia lakukan itu. Jika dia tidak melepaskan genjutsu itu kami berdua tidak akan pernah lepas sampai saat ini" klanjut kakasi dijawab anggukan oleh yamato.

"Kau serius kakasi? Genjutsu apa yang tidak bisa kau rasakan?" Tanya kurenai penasaran. Sebagai seorang master Genjutsu yang tau kemampuan Kakashi, ia tentu tidak begitu saja percaya. Sandaime hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi.

'Seperti yang kuharapkan... Menyembunyikan kekuatan memang penting bagi seorang Shinobi' pikir Sandaime

"Kami kurang tau, dia adalah seorang ninja medis yang pasti memiliki pengendalian chakra sempurna, dia bisa sangat mudah membuat genjutsu itu" lanjut yamato

"Hum... Aku lanjutkan.. Dia mendapatkan lonceng bahkan tanpa kami sadari. Dia lalu memberikan lonceng itu pada team 7, lalu aku meluluskan mereka. Dan sasuke sekitar level low chunin dengan sharingan 2 tomoe dan jutsu katon C ranknya. Untuk menma berada sekitar 1 level diatas sasuke tapi belum sampai high chunin. Jika mereka memiliki kesempatan meraih pengalaman, mereka bisa naik chunin dengan mudah" lanjut kakasi menjelaskan kemampuan teamnya

"Begitu yah... Jadi Yamato .. " Ucap minato

"Naruto menemuiku kemarin, dia seorang sensorik dan aku bahkan tidak merasakan kehadirannya." Ucap yamato memulai penjelasannya

"Dia lulus sejak kemarin karena dia langsung tau tujuan dari test ini" ucap lanjut yamato membuat semua menatapnya

"Pengertian shinobi terhebat, semakin sedikit yang mereka tau tentangmu maka kau akan semakin diremehkan dan itu adalah jalan bagimu untuk mengalahknnya" lanjut sandaime mengomentari laporan Yamato sekalian menjelaskan sedikit tentang Naruto.

"Berikutnya..." Perintah Minato.

"Team 8, lulus." Ungkap Kurenai.

"Jelaskan..." Komen Yondaime.

"Awalnya aku agak ragu akan kemampuan Hinata yang terlihat... Lemah. Hari ini juga aku menemui Hiashi sama untuk memastikan keputusannya benar-benar telah bulat untuk menjadikan Hinata seorang Genin. Tapi yang aku dapatkan hanyalah... Hum sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Hinata cukup memadai untuk seorang Genin, hanya saja kurang rasa percaya diri. Inuzuka kiba, ia malah kelebihan rasa percaya diri dan menganggap bisa melakukan apapun juga. Tapi ia memiliki rasa peduli pada rekannya dengan menyemangati Hinata untuk bertarung. Terakhir, Shino" kurenai berhenti sejenak.

"Tentang Shino.. Aku kurang tau tepatnya, tapi ia seorang yang tertutup dan selalu formal. Namun ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik bersama dua rekannya. Kurasa tim kami akan menjadi tim yang sempurna sebagai tim pelacak" ungkap Kurenai menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Minato mengangguk mengerti dan memerintahkan selanjutnya.

"Tim 10.. Aku memiliki Ino, Shika, Cho. Cukup merepotkan seperti kata Shikamaru dengan memiliki Ino, seorang fansgirl akut untuk Menma. Mungkin karen mereka sama-sama blonde." Candaan Asuma itu mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Minato.

"Oh.. Aku hany bercanda... Shikamaru dari awalnya telah mengetahui rahasia di balik tes ini. Shika dan Choji telah menjadi sahabat sejak dulu, jadi tidak akan ada hambatan besar. Kurasa ino juga akan berubah nantinya, hanya masalah waktu, jadi aku meluluskan mereka." Ungkap si Sarutobi muda.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa pertemuan Jounin pembimbing telah selesai. Kita memiliki 10 roki untuk tahun ini, dan tidak buruk. Kalian sudah bisa kembali.. " Ucap pelan Minato.

"Hai.." Jawab para Jounin itu yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Ruangan itu kembali sepi dan hanya dua Kage saja yang berada di dalam rungan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" Tanya Sandime.

"Sejak kemarin ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia selalu mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Dokter bilang kalau ia mengalami depresi dan tekanan berat karena kejadian perginya Naruto" jawab lesu Yondaime. "Apa yang kau tau tentang Naruto, Sandaime" tanya serius Minato.

Sandaime menarik napas agak berat sebelum menjwab pertanyaan itu. "Kalian tidak boleh menekan Naruto kun untuk tetap tinggal bersama kalian meski ia tidak menyukainya. Semakin kalian menekannya maka ia akan semakin menekan balik, itulah sikapnya. Berikan ia waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir. Jika kalian tidak ingin kehilangan dia, maka tunjukanlah kepedulian kalian meski ia melakukan penolakan.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk menerima kalian kembali, setelah penolakan kalian padanya yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Kini giliran kalian untuk melakukan hal yng sebaliknya, mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin dengan cara itu, ia akan kembali bersama kalian lagi" ungkap serius sang veteran Kage.

"Sebenarnya, pada malam perayaan Kyuubi, aku juga telah memikirkan hal itu. Aku dan Kushina menyadari, meski cuma selintas saja tentang apa yang kami lakukan pada Naruto." Minato nerhenti sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kagenya.

"Tsunade Hime juga telah menyarankan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto malam itu. Tapi... Tapi kami bodoh dan memilih untuk bersama Menma, juga para penduduk. Kami kira, akan bisa melakukannya di kesempatan berikutnya dan tidak berpikir kalau Naruto akan pergi seperti itu. Tsunade Hime memang benar, kami tidak pantas untuk menjadi Orang tuanya" lanjut sedih si blonde itu.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang Naruto Kun?" Tanya tiba-tiba Sandaime. Minato terdiam, berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia utarakan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau tau apa yang Naruto cita-citakan?"

"Aku tau segalanya tentang Menma, tapi tidak tentang Naruto. Kumohon Sandaime Sama.. Jika ada yang ku tau tentang Naruto, maka bertuahukanlah padaku" ucap memohon Minato.

"Berat untuk membantumu jika berhubungan tentang itu, Minato, tapi kurasa Naruto kun ingin melihat sejauh mana kalian akan herusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dia adalah seorang bocah yang sangat menyangi keluarganya, tidak lebih. Ia harus menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya karena kerasnya hidup yang ia alami. Jika ku bertanya tentang dia, maka aku hanya bisa menjawab. Ia adalah berlian di tengah Tumpukan emasn dan hanya bisa di cari dengan usaha keras." Jawab Sandaime.

"Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus kulakuan untuk mendapatkanny kembali. Tapi aku tau kalau aku tidak boleh menyerah padanya" komen serius Minato.

"Begitulah.. Selama hidupnya ia mencoba mendapatkan perhatian kalian, dan baru kemarin ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kalian. Apapun tindakannya, ia tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang besar." Ungkap senyum Sandaime.

"Arigatou.. Sandaime Sama"...

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Ia tengah duduk santai di atas patung wajah Shodai Hokage di Monumen para Kage. Tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaannya, jika ia memikirkan sesuatu atau sekedar bersantai. Matanya menyorot langsung ke arah tengah desa, dimana para warga masih beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

'Aku penasaran siapa yang bernama Danzo ini... Ia sepertinya orang penting sehingga ia bisa memiliki pasukannya sendiri' pikir penasaran Naruto. Di kepalanya terniang kata-kata Shisui dalam suratnya yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari dan mewaspadai Danzo.

'Hum... Mata Shisui Ni San memiliki kemampuan Genjutsu yang mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Jika ia menginginkan mata itu, pastilah tujuannya untuk memanipulasi orang lain, tapi siapa yang ingin ia manipulasi. Pastilah orang itu memiliki hubungan dengan politik di Konoha. Jika saja mata itu di salah gunakan,.tentu akan berdampak buruk bagi desa' lanjut Naruto mencoba untuk menelaah titik permasalahan yang mengganggu pemikirannya ini.

Ia kemudian melirikkan matanya kebelakang, tak kala ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau..." Tanya tegas Naruto. Dibelakangnya ada seorang Anbu dengan corak seperti Anbu Konoha, hanya saja ada tanda kanji bertulis Ne di kening topengnya.

"Aku adalah Anbu Khusus dari Konoha yang di tugaskan untuk menemuimu." Jawab Anbu itu.

"Apa Minato yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan.. Pemimpin kami meminta anda untuk segera menemuinya, dan aku diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda" respon sopan Anbu itu.

"Pemimpin kalian... " Naruto kemudian berbalik, dan meoebarkan kedua matanya tak kala melihat tulisan di topeng Anbu itu. "Siapa pemimpin kalian?"

"Maaf.. Tapi anda akan tau jika anda ikut denganku" ucap Ngotot Anbu itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana jika kau tidak menyebutkan siapa pemimpinmu." Tegas Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kinoe.. Kau boleh pergi sekrang" suara lainnya tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Kinoe. Disana berdiri seorang pria tua, dengan perban menutup mata kirinya.

"Hai.." Jawab Anbu itu yang kemudian langsung menghilang. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa kau, dan apa maumu?" Tanya tegas Naruto.

"Aku memiliki usulan yang menarik untukmu Naruto Kun.. Aku akan memberikan posisi besar di Konoha padamu. Namaku adalah Danzo Shimura..."...

**End..**

Huft.. Maaf cuma segini yah... Harap kalian menikmatinya.

Kedepannya aku akan menambahkan wordnya lagi...


	19. Chapter 19

Make destiny

Missuon On Taki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama dan yang paling utama, maaf baru bisa update, paketku habis dan baru kemarin bisa ngisi pulsanya, sorry... Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tidak update kok.

.

.

Ayolah.. Bagaimanapun juga dinginnya Naruto, tidak akan sampai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia barulah berumur belasan dan tentu masih memiliki ketidak pastian akan sifatnya. Aku memang mengatakan kalau ia akan keluar dari Konoha, dan keluarnya dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Aku tidak ingin Naruto kaluar dengan alasan hanya balas dendam saja, tidak logis karena Bagaimapun juga perlakuan Konoha, desa itu adalah tempat kelahiranmya dan ia memiliki beberapa orang penting di sana. Jadi bersabar saja dan ikuti alurnya. Pada Part II sifat Naruto akan tetap, dan tidak gray lagi. Pada Part I ini, hanya sebagai pencarian jati diri saja.

Untuk senjata yang didapatkan Naruto... Aku belum mau mengungkapnya. Akan ada yang menarik dalam hal ini tentunya, muncul rasa penasaran yang besar, akan membuat ceritaku semakin indah. Membosankan jika kita membaca sesuatu yang telah di ketahui bukan.

Tentang Naruto dan Root, terjawab di Chapter ini, meski aku belum mengungkap secara jelas, dan akan sedikit membingungkan... Ayolah, semakin penasaran maka akan semakin menarik.

Word akan kuusahakan, stay Cool bro, aku akan tetap update setiap seminggu sekali kok.

**Untuk MytaKazahana 12. **Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi mengoreksi menggunakan Handphone itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Tulisan kecil dan juga fokus harus ekstra. Aku akui banyak Typo pada chapter sebelumnya, tapi semakin kedepan akan di minimalisir. Mungkin anda bisa menulis fanfic agar aku bisa meniru gaya penulisan anda. Dan jangan bilang kalau anda cuma besar mulut mengoreksi tanpa bisa menulis. Biasanya sih Tong Kosong nyaring bunyinya. Cerita itu asal bisa di mengerti akan menarik, percuma jika penulisan tanpa Typo, tapi jalan cerita Buntu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa, bahkan dengan sedikit Typo masih bisa menarik Niat pembaca, yang penting alurnya OK.

Nulis Sms aja masih bisa salah, apalagi ngetik sampai 5k. Ayolah, aku bukan pengangguran yang memiliki waktu penuh untuk ini. Aku hanyalah orang yang cuma berharap pembaca yang MENYUKAI tulisanku ini tetap setia, dan TIDAK akan berhenti hanya untuk satu 'Typo'.

Sekali lagi, thanks untuk semua pembaca setia yang mengerti akan keadaanku. Tapi aku berjanji, jika Lapotopku udah ada, typo akan jarang di temukan, dan wordnya akan tambah.

Hope You like it.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, kepunyaan Senpai di jenpang Sonooooo...

Malam hari, di tengah hutan Negara api.

Terlihat bulan terang menghiasi indahnya malam itu. Langit cerah, dengan taburan jutaan cahaya bintang menggantung di langit. Beberapa langkah kaki melompati dahan pepohonan lebat di area itu. Hanya ada suara langlah kaki, tanpa adanya suara yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Target?" Terdengar suara dari alat Komunikasi Earphone. Sosok yang bertanya mengenakan topeng tengkorak, perpaduan warna hitam dan putih, berdiri di puncak pohon, mengawati aktivitas yang terjadi tidak jauh di depannya. Ada kelompok yang tengah berkemah di sana. Ada tiga kemah, membentuk segi tiga, dan di tengahnya ada api unggun dengan dua penjaga tengah menghangatkan tubuh.

"Karassu pada Posisi, Taicho." Jawab sosok yang belum di ketahui keberadaannya.

"Taka pada posisi, Taicho" jawab lagi yang lainnya.

"Baik, strategi seperti biasanya. Aku akan memecah mereka menjadi dua bagian, selanjutnya kalian urus sissanya" perintah sang Anbu Taicho bertopeng tengkorak.

"Hai, Shinigami Taicho" jawab kedua anbu bersama-sama.

Tanpa menunggu instruksi lagi si Anbu Kapten langsung melompat ke udara, lalu melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak telah mulai terbakar ke arah dua sosok yang tengah bersantai. Rupanya mereka adalah bandit yang coba untuk memasuki wilayah Negara Api.

Kedua orang itu melebarkan mata, tak kala mendapati kunai dengan kertas peledak menancap diatas permukaan tanah. Tapi itulah perbedaan antara bandit dan Shinobi, mereka tidak memiliki reflek yang baik.

"BOOOOOMMM"

Ledakan pun terjadi saat itu, sukses melemparkan kedua bandit itu. Terlihat aktifitas terjadi di dalam tenda, aktivitas ke panikan dari anggota bandit lainnya. Si Anbu dengan Kode Shinigami, mendarat di sekitar area ledakan, dengan balutan debu di sekitarnya. Terlihat sejenak rambut blondenya sebelum mendarat di atas tanah.

"KITA DI SERANG... " Teriak salah seorang Bandit, berlari keluar dari tenda.

"BANGUN... KITA DISERANG.."

"SEMUA BERSIAP UNTUK BERTARUNG"

"AMBIL SENJATA KALIAN"

"CARI ORANG YANG MENYERANG KITA"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari para Bandit saat itu. Beberapa telah bertebaran ke luar, mencari lokasi pelaku penyerangan, dan beberapa berlari ke tempat mereka menyimpan senjata. Tenda itu telah rusak, menerima terjanganpara bandir berbadan besar yang menerobos untuk keluar.

Mereka akhirnya telah berdiri bergerombol, memegang masing-masing senjata mereka. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Sebagian besar hanya mengenakan celana pendek atau celana panjang saja. Rasa terkejut benar-benar telah membuat mereka lupa untuk berpakaian. Kini mereka berdiri menatap ke dalam gumpalan debu tebal di hadapan mereka, menatap penasaran sosok yang bersembunyi di dalam balutan debu

"Sial... Seharusnya aku tidak berada di dalam sini... " Gumam Sosok itu. Ie menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mengipas debu agar cepat pergi dari pandangannya. Sedikit rasa aneh, dengan keluarnya keringat di belakang kepala para Bandit, ketika mereka melihat aksi sang kapten Anbu. Beberapa saat kemudian, debu akhirnya menghilang juga, dan terlihatlah seorang Anbu, mengenakan topeng tengkorak, dengan penampilan fisik seperti seorang Bocah.

"Apa ia yang menyerang, hanya, seorang... Bocah ?" Tanya bandit yang memegang kapak besar, berdiri di paling depan dengan tampang garangnya.

"Oi.. Siapa yang berteriak kalau kita di serang tadi?" Tanya bandit lainnya, tidak percaya kalau mereka benar-benar di serang.

"Oi, Emo.. Siapa kau? Apa kau tersesat atau sesuatu yang lainnya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya kembali sosok pertama.

Si anbu dengan gagang katana di punggungnya, di sertai kawat yang mengguling dinwekitar gagang itu menatap si Bandit dari dalam topengnya. "Kalian para bandit melakukan kesalahan besar dengan melintasi Negara api tampa Izin. Karena itu kalian harus di adili." Tegas sang Anbu.

"Oh.. Lihatlah, Bocah emo mau mengadiliku.. Aku takut.." Ejek si pemegang kapak di sertai tawa sekeras-kerasnya bersama dengan para bandit lainnya.

"HAHAHA... KAU PANDAI SEKALI BERCANDA BOCAH..." Teriak yang lainnya terus menertawakan anbu Blonde itu.

"KALAU KAU INGIN BERMAIN-MAIN, JANGAN DISINI BOCAH KECIL.. GAHAHAHAHA" lagi-lagi tawa mengejek kembali terdengar saat itu.

"Ada dua aturan yang kalian langgar, dan kalian akan tau hukumannya nanti" gumam bocah Anbu itu. Perlahan para Bandit diam, dan mendengarkan perkataannya. "Pertama kalian telah melintasi daerah kekuasaanku. Tidak ada dua singa dalam sebuah hutan sebagai penguasa, tidak ada dua raja dalam satu kerajaan. Kedua," ia berhenti sejenak, menungangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"kalian memanggilku bocah, aku tidak pernah suka orang memanggilku bocah. Namaku adalah Punisher, tugasku adalah memberikan hukuman bagi siapapun yang berani melintas di Negaraku, tanpa seizin petugas perbatasan. Kalian telah melanggar aturanku, berarti hukuman yang sempurna untuk kalian adalah, kematian" ungkap Horor si Anbu berkode Punsher itu. Ia mengangkat kedua jarinya, memerintahkan agar pesta segera di mulai.

"AAKKHH.." Terdengar teriakan dari belakang para bandit. Mereka semua menatap ke arah teriakan, dimana dua rekan mereka telah menjadi setumpuk tubuh tanpa roh, di tikam oleh dua bocah lainnya.

"Pesta di mulai.." Gumam Sosok blonde, menggerakkan tangannya ke arah gagang katana dipunggungnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung melemparkan katana itu ke arah bandit yang kini membelakanginya

Cleb...

Cleb...

Katana yang seperti jarum itu menusuk langsung tiga tubuh, tidak tanggung-tanggung. Di tangan kanan si Punisher, ia memegangi pegangan kawat tajam yang menyatu dengan gagang katana jarum itu. "Saatnya penegak Hukum beraksi" gumamnya.

"KA-KAU.. BOCAH KECIL.. " Ungkap Horor bandit yang berada di samping sosok yang baru saja Punshier bunuh. "Ka-KAU AKAN MATI.." Teriaknya langsung berlari dengan katana super besarnya ke arah si blonde, Punisher.

"Langkah yang salah," gumam Punisher. Ia mengalirkan chakra raiton ke pegangan kawat tajam katananya itu, sampai pada ujung katana. Terlihatlah kilatan-kilatan petir terang di katananya, mengalir sempurna melapisinya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan horizontal katanana jarumnya itu, sangat cepat, di tangkap kembali menggunaikan tangan kirinya.

Bandit yang berlari kearahnya tanpa ia sadari kalau tubuhnya telah terpotong. Tanpa ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, tubuhnya langsung terpotong menjadi dua. Satu persatu bandit berguguran di atas tanah, aksi dari dua rekan si Punsher, sedang ia berdiri di sana, mengawasi pergerakan ke dua anggotanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, area itu kini sudah tidak menunjukan adanya kehidupan lagi. Mayat 24 bandit tergeletak di atas tanah, dalam keadaan sangat memilukan, juga beberapa bagian tubuh yang bertebaran. Kedua anbu anggota si Punisher perlahan mengembalikan katana mereka ke gagangnya, lalu melangkah ke sang kapten yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Hey.. Hey Taicho.. Aku tidak mengangka kalau kau akan turun tangan mengotori Nuibarimu dengan darah para bandit" ungkap si Taka, sedikit bercanda mendekati sang kapten

"Hum... Aku tidak tahan mendengar mereka mengataiku" jawab sang Taicho.

"Jadi Punisher huh? Nama yang menarik.." Lanjut canda si Taka.

"Bu-bukannya kita di larang mengeluarkan emosi, Taka Senpai, Shinigami Taicho?" Tanya karassu agak nerves menatap kedua rekan mereka. Karassu barulah setinggi Shinigami, sedang Taka sedikit lebih tinggi, sekitar 30 cm dari keduanya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam jatuh, sama seperti taka.

"Siapa yang mau emosinya di ambil, Karassu. Kita di sini adalah manusia, bukan sebuah benda tanpa emosi." Jawab Shinigami, mengembalikan Nuibarinya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Danzo-Sama boleh menghilangkan emosi kita, tapi ia tidak bisa merubah kalau kita adalah manusia juga. Awalnya aku ragu sepertimu, tapi setelah tiga bulan ini bertugas bersama Shinigami Taicho, aku yakin kalau menekan emosi sebagai manusia, menyamakan diri dengan binatang adalah sebuah kesalahan." Jelas Taka.

"Ta-tapi.. Bukannya kita melakukan ini demi desa? Kita adalah senjata desa, dan hanya untuk desa." Tegas Karassu masih belum menerimanya.

"Jika kau memberikan hidup dan nyawamu untuk desa, llu apa yang di berikan desa padamu?" Tanya balik si Shinigami, membungkam Karassu. Ia kemudian melangkah ke samping anbu itu, memegangi bahunya. "Kau tau, jika kau mendapatkan kembali emosimu, maka kau akan tau, betapa banyak hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dari desa, harga yang sama untuk pengorbanan kita. Pak tua itu tidak akan bisa mengubah kita seperti sampah semaunya karena kita adalah kita, dia adalah dia. Kita menjalankan tugas dari dia karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, melindungi desa" jelas panjang lebar Shinigami.

"Nah.. Nah.. Aku yakin besok kau akan mendapatkan misi dari Yondaime, apa sebaiknya kita tidak pulang saja, Punisher-Sama" canda Taka kembali.

"Hai... Aku akan langsung kembali ke apartemenku, kau laporlah ke Danzo." Ia kemudian menatap ke Karassu. "Aku tau kau di tugaskan Danzo untuk memata-matai kami," mata Karassu agak melebar, sedikit terkejut. "apapun yang Danzo tanyakan padamu, jawab sesuai dengan kemauanmu. Aku tidak akan marah bahkan jika kau mengatakan kalau aku memiliki emosiku seutuhnya." Ia berhenti sejenak, mengangkat topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah dan sepasang Sharingan. Ia adalah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tapi jika kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang, Shin Nii-San, akan kupastikan kalau kau tidak akan selamat bahkan saat kau bersembunyi di balik ketiak Danzo. Bagiku, keluarga dan teman adalah orang yang paling penting. Aku bahkan akan membunuh Shinigami-Sama jika ia mengganggu orang dekatku." Ancam Naruto.

"Nah.. Nah.. Aku yakin kalau kau tidak sedang serius mengancam adik kecilku kan, Naruto Ototo?" Tanya si Taka.

"Aku tidak mengancamnya, Nii-San. Aku hanya mengingatkannya tentang arti hidup dan kalau ia masih memiliki saudara. Tidak seharusnya ia mengutamakan si Fosil pra sejarah itu di bandingkan keluarganya sendiri. Aku sangat membenci orang yang menghianati keluarganya." Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian memasang kembali topengnya, sedangkan karassu menyentuh punggung Taka.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan" ucap Karassu hangat. Taka hanya mengangguk, meski masih sangat bingung.

'Emosi... Kenapa Shin Nii-San lebih memilih Emosi dan Shinigami Taicho dibandingkan Danzo-Sama? Aku yakin kalau Danzo-sama tidak mungkin berbohong atau seperti yang dikatakan Taicho. Tapi... ' Pikir si taka yang kini gundah gulana.

"Yosh... Waktunya kembali ke desa, Tebayou.." Ungkap Naruto sambil mengangakt tinjunya ke langit.

.

.

Di konohagakure, Naruto kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage. Dia memiliki misi baru kali ini. Di samping Naruto ada Mito yang memegang tangannya, merengek sejak tadi

"Nee-Chan.. Ayo latihan... Mito mau kuat seperti Nee-Chan seperti waktu melawan Kumo nin itu" ucap Mito manja memegang tangan naruto. Naruto nenunduk, lalu berlutut menatap adiknya itu.

"Jangan sekarang, aku sedang ada misi.. " Ucap Naruto lembut membuat Mito cemberut memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto hanya menarik napas melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Mito-Chan.. Bagaimana kalau... Setelah misi nanti, Mito-chan akan aku ajak ke apartemenku dan di sana akan ku berikan hadiah" ucap Naruto membujuk mito. Mito menatap naruto dengan tatapan terbaiknya memperlihatkan kesenangan yang luar biasa.

"Ka-u serius Nee-Chan?" Tanya Mito penuh pengharapan dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Yatta.." Teriak Mito memeluk naruto dengan keras "I love u Nee-Chan" ucap Mito sangat bahagia. Minato hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat betapa berbedanya Naruto pada Mito.

'Dia bisa begitu hngat pada mito, kenapa pada kami tidak? Sampai kapan akan seperti' pikir minato menatap kearah ankanya yang sedang berpelukan penuh kasih sayang. Pintu diketok kemudian minato mempersilahkan masuk.

"Team zero bersama Anko Mitarashi menghadap Hokage-sama" ucap Yamato. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dan mito yang sedang berpelukan. 'Jadi dia bersikap biasa pada Mito-sama?' Pikir Yamato sedikit heran.

"Hei gaki.. " Sapa seorang perempuan berambut ungu pendek dengan bola mata hitam. Rambut pendeknya dikuncir kebelakng dengan ujungnya dilipat kembali. Dia memiliki tingi sekitar 175 cm dengan memakai lengan panjang berwarna cokelat tua sampai menututup pantatnya. Dia tidak menutup bagian depannya sehingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam shinobinya. Terlihat jelas dada B cup dengan rok mini 1 jengkal diatas lutut.

Naruto menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau" ucap Naruto tersebtak kaget menatap kearah perempuan yang bersama Yamato itu

.

.

**Flashback**

1 tahun lalu, Naruto tengah duduk bersemedi diatas pohon seperti biasa diarea hutan kematian dekat Konohagakure. Dia terlihat fokus sebelum puluhan ular menyerangnya dari samping kirinya. Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu menatap kearah ular yang mendatanginya, dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menerapkan hadseal tiger

**Katon : goukkakyu no jutsu**

Teriak naruto menyemburkan api bersjala medium, mengubah C rank katon itu menjadi B rank.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan yang menyerang naruto muncul dari pohon yang lain dihadapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin katon sekelas C bisa bocah sepertimu lakukan hanya dengan single handseal" tanyanya lanjut menatap naruto

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto datar dalam posisi duduk menatap kearah perempuan itu.

"Kau berada di hutanku" jawab perempuan itu dengan seringai jahatnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Gaki

'Hutannya?' Pikir naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung "Apa maksudmu hutanmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali menatap gadis itu

"Hutan kematian adalah rumahku, tempatku biasa bermain dan amu tidak suka melihat orang yang masuk kerumahku tanpa izin" jawabnya kembali.

"Baiklah" jawab dingin anaruto melakukan handseal tiger dengan tangan kanannya kembali menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi dan bersiap melakukan tindakan

"Aku akan pergi" ucap naruto membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataannya

**Shunshin no jutsu**

"Tunggu" teriak gadis itu namun Naruto telah menghilang meninggalkannya dengan kilatan petirnya

'Siapa dia' pikir gadis itu penasaran kemudian menghilang dengan shunshinnya

**End**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua saling menatap terlebih dahulu sebelum tatapan gadis bernama anko itu menjadi tatapan licik dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal" tanya Yamato

"Yup/tidak" jawab Anko dan Naruto bersamaan. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kesamping Yamato dengan mito tetap disampingnya memegang tangannya.

"Kau" teriak anko menunjuk Naruto dengan geram karena berkata tidak mengenali anko.

"Nee-chan.. Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Mito menatap kakaknya agak khawatir

"Tidak" jawab dingin bocah blonde itu. Anko ingin menyerang Naruto dengan kunai, tapi sebelumnya sang Hokage melerainya.

"Nag.. Nah.. Bukan saatnya berdebat atau bertarung untuk saat ini" ucap Minato memotong momen pertarungan mereka berdua. Minato menatap kearah Naruto yang memandang datar tanpa ekspresi padanya. 'Kenapa dia tidak memberikanku sedikit saja kesempatan' pikirnya depresi

"Ok.. Sekarang langsung ke misi kalian" ucap Minato dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut hijau sepanjang bahu model rambut lurus normal. Bola matanya berwarna orange sekitar 14 tahun usianya. Tinggi 145 dengan memakai baju seksi. Model bajunya tanpa lengan dengan hanya sekitar menutup sampai bawah dadanya berwarna putih. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengn kain seperti pakaiandalam shinobi sepanjang 3 inci.

Dia menggunakan rok mini 1 jengkal diatas lutut berwarna putih dengan dalaman pakaian dalam shinobi sepanjang roknya. Kulitnya berwarna cokelat terang dengan memakai ransel merah berbentuk guling dibelakangnya

"Ini adalah fuu, shinobi takigakure. Tugas kalian adalah mengawalnya sampai takigakure" perintah minato pada 3 orang pengawalnya.

"Hello, namaku Fuu.. " Sapa fuu menatap kearah naruto

'**Kitten, dia hot, dan.. Aku merasakan kekuatan besar dalam tubuhnya.. Bahkan setara dengan ekor 4, kitten.. Ambil dia sebelum diambil oleh gadis lain.. Dan dia... HOT' **suara berasal dari dalam kepala Fuu membuatnya blush dihadapan Naruto.

'Jinjuriki yah' pikir Naruto menatap Fuu datar

'Diam chumei' ucap Fuu dalam kepalanya.

"Hello.. Namaku Anko Mitarashi.. Dan ini Yamato.. Lalu ini"-

"Naruto" potong Naruto dingin, membuat Fuu hanya bisa terdiam karena sifat dan tatapan dingin itu. Naruto hanya menatap blank tanpa ekspresi ke Fuu

"Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama Fuu-san" ucap yamato sopan menatap sang Jinchuuriki

"Aku juga begitu" jawab fu sambil senyum menatap kearah naruto yang tidak tertarik dalam percakapan mereka itu.

'Chumei.. Aku rasa dia ini homo' pikir Fuu dan hanya dijawab oh ria dalam kepalanya.

"Yamato kau akan menjadi capten dalam team ini" ucap Minato menatap kearah yamato dan dia mengangguk.

"Ok team, temui aku digerbang dalam 30 menit, dan Fuu-san kau juga temui kami digerbang 30 menit lagi" perintah yamato dan Fuu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan" ucap Naruto melangkah kearah pintu meninggalkan mereka dengan santai. Fu hanya diam dan terlihat bingung pada sikap dingin naruto

"Nee-chan.. Tunggu" teriak mito memanggil naruto dan langusng mengejar kakaknya ke luar pintu.

"Fuu-san, memang begitu sifatnya, harap dimaklumi" ucap minato menjelaskan tentang anaknya.

"Hai.. Aku mengerti, Yondaime-sama" jawab Fuu dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya

'**Kit.. Bisa merasakan kesendirian dalam diri bocah blonde tadi. '**

'Apa dia jinjuriki?' Tanya Fuu Penasaran

'**Tidak... Di bukan, tapi chakranya sangat kuat fu' **

'Begitu ya...' Pikir Fuu memikirkan sikap naruto. Ia penasaran pada seorang yang kesepian, karena mengingtkan bagaimana dirinya, potret kehidupannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto

Naruto yang asli kini berada si tengah hutan kematian dengan kondiso hutan seperti mengalami pertarungan monster terhebat. Dia duduk kembali diatas 1 pohon tertinggi pada pojok daerah setelah merasakan ingatan dari clonenya.

Terlihat matanya bersinar dengan ekspresi wajah bosan memandang langitmenggunkan MS miliknya.

'Ke Takigakure dan seorang jinchuriki.. Menarik' pikirnya menutup matanya konsentrasi pada posisi meditasinya. Dia menatap telapak tangannya lalu menurunkannya keatas pahanya. 5 detik kemudian muncullah cahaya orb biru dan merah dikedua tangannya.

'Sepertinya sudah mencapai level pertengahan penguasaan Yin dan Yangku ini' pikir naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya membuka matanya dengan MS miliknya.

Tatapannya dari sedikit buram perlahan lahan kembali utuh dan jernih seperti semula menatap kearah area yang ia hancurkan

'Begitu ya.. Jadi kalau cuma 10% keruasakan mataku bisa dikembalikan secepat ini' pikir Naruto dengan senyum. Walaupun begitu dia menyadari pandangannya tidak sepeeti pertama mengaktifkan MS, pandangannya perlahan lahan buram meski baru sekitar 45 % saja setelah penggunaan habis habisan selama 3 bulan terakhir. Tapi dia tetap senang dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan, mengingat ia masih memiliki mata pemberian shisui yang menggaransikannya penglihatan baru.

Dia tidak ingin mentranplasikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia menguasai tiga jutsu permanen mangekyou, sasano'o, Kagutsuchi dan Kaminoyonanayonya dengan baik. Dia sangat menyukai tekhnik ini pastinya terutama kagutsuchi karena kekuatan api luar biasa.

'Takigakure, aku datang.. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menarik' pikir naruto lalu meneghilang dengan kilatan merah.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain sekitar 2 mil dari Konohagakure, seorang gadis berpakaian warga biasa berwarna ungu. Tingginya sekitar 176 cm dengan dada C dan paras manis sedang menemui seorang anbu dengan pakaian merah.

"Namikaze Naruto akan keluar desa ke takigakure untuk misi mengawal Jinjuriki Shichibi" ucapnya melapor kearah anbu itu.

"Kerja yang bagus.. Aku akan melaporkannya ke Tsuchikage segera agar bisa mengambil tindakan" dengan itu anbu itu menghilang menggunakan shunshin

.

.

.

Team yamato kini berada diperjalanan sekitar 2 mil dari Konohagakure no sato. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan di siang itu. Jarak tempuh mereka adalah dua hari jika mereka berjalan santai seperti itu terus.

Tidak ada suara yang trerdengar kecuali kicauan burung dan sauara hempasan angin menghembus dedaunan segar disepanjang perjalanan mereka. Perjalanan yang panjang selama dua hari itu akan benar benar terasa dua tahun jika tensi seperti itu.

Naruto berada dibarisan paling belakan 1 meter dibelakang Fu dengan Yamato dan Anko berada disamping kiri dan kanan Fuu. Mereka seperti membentuk segitiga sama sisi jika dilihat dari atas.

"Jadi Fuu-san.. Ada keperluan apa di konoha?" Tanya anko akhkrnya membuka mulut menatap kearah fu mengusir kebosana akibat keheningan.

"Er.. Eto... " Ucap Fuu ragu ingin menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan dari anko

**'Bilang saja kitten dengan begitu mereka akan mengerti dan waspada pada apa yang mereka kawal'** suara dikepala Fuu, suara seperti monster perempuan.

"Er.. Aku memperbaiki seal, yah seal.." jawab Fuu menatap kearah tanah malu menjawab

"Seal?" Tanya Yamato penasaran menatap kearah gadis itu. Mereka melakukan percakapan sambil berjalan dengan Naruto berjalan santai, memasukan kedua tangannya dalam sakunya.

Naruto sekarang memakai pakaian lengan panjang merah dengan kerak seperti uchiha clan namun sedikit sempit. Dia tidak menggunakan rompi lagi seperti biasa, terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam sepatu shinobi berwarna merah gelap.

"Ano.. Aku seorang.. Jinjuriki" ucap Fuu dengan pelan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh dua Jounin disampingnya.

"Jadi tiap berapa kali kau datang ke Konoha memperbaiki seal?" Tanya lanjut anko menatap kearah fu

"Dalam 1 tahun 3 kali untuk memastikan sealnya baik-baik saja mengingat sealnya di khawatirkan rusak" jawab fu menunduk kembali

"Ekor berapa?" Ucap Naruto monotone, memutuskan untuk bersuara juga. Yamato dan anko menatap heran kepada Naruto yang tiba tiba bertanya tentang ekor. Fuu diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Hum.. Ekor 7" jawab Fuu dengan menatap kearah depan tanpa menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti apa maksud Fuu begitu juga yamato dan anko

'Jadi dia jinjuriki ekor 7.. Pantas sealnya harus rutin diperiksa' pikir Yamato

'Jinjuriki ekor 7? Kekuatannya pasti lebih besar dari ekor 1 sampai 6' pikir lanjut Anko

"Shichibi.. Kumbang bersayap 3 berekor satu" ucap naruto menatap datar kearah fu. Fuu berhenti dan menatap kearah Naruto penasaran

"Dari mana kau tau bentuknya?" Tanya fuu penasaran menatap kearah si blonde. Kini fuu berjalan disamping Naruto tepatnya samping kiri dengan Yamato dan Anko sedikit mundur.

"Dari buku" jawab Naruto simple

"Mulai dari tanuki, rakun berekor 1, lalu nibi, sikucing biru ekor dua. Ekor 3 sanbi seperti kura kura bermata satu, ekor 4 yonbi big monkey, ekor 5 goubi berbentuk seperti lumba lumba berkaki 4 seperti kuda. Ekor 6 siput seperti milik atsunade senju, ekor 7 kumbang, ekor 8 banteng berekor gurita dan ekor 9 rubah" jelas Naruto membuat semua hanya bisa terkagum kagum

"Kau cukup banyak tau tentang mereka, Naruto?" Tanya Yamato dan naruto hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa kau bisa tau mereka? Maksudku, banyak orang tidak suka pada Jinjuriki dan biju" lanjut tanya Fuu penasaran pada si blonde

"Aku edikit tertarik pada biju" ucap Naruto membuat fu mengangkat alisnya. 'Terlebih karena bijulah yang membuat hidupku hancur.' Lanjutnya di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu tertarik? " Tanya Anko kali ini menatap kearah Naruto. Sambil berjalan Naruto menarik napas lalu memejamkan matanya

.

"Begini, ada 9 jenis biju didunia kan?" Tanya Naruto dan semua mengangguk. "Pertanyaannya kenapa 9? Mereka bukan makhluk hidup, mereka adalah sekumpulan chakra tanpa jiwa namun bisa hidup" lanjutaruto membuat pernyataan pertamanya namun mereka masih ngambang

"Menurut sejarah biju diciptakan oleh Rikudo Sannin dengan jutsu terkuatnya.. Namun jika dipikir, kenapa biju diciptakan? Apa sebenarnya biju ini? Bagaimana mereka ada? Aku tidak percaya kalau biju adalah hasil ciptaan ruikudo sannin" jelas Naruto kali ini mereka menatap semakin penasaran

"Shibi bilang jangan menghina Rikudo Sennin penciptanya" ucap marah Fuu menatap kearah naruto. Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi

"Begini.. Bilang pada biju dalam tubuhmu aku tidak takut padanya meski dia keluar, aku akan menghajarnya sampai ia tau arti dari namanya menghargai" Jawab Naruto membuat Fu sedikit shok tak percaya. Yamato dan anko shok mendengar perkataan naruto. Mereka hanya bisa saling berpandang khawatir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak menghina Rikudo Sennin, aku cuma bilang kalau aku tidak percaya jika mereka adalah buatan dari Rikudo sennin" jelas Naruto membuat si Jinchuuriki menatap horor Naruto karena pengaruh biju dalam tubuhnya yang geram

**'Kitten.. Bunuh dia aky tidak perduli dia hot atau tidak"**

"Dengar..aku mengatakan itu karena saya punya alasan" ucap lanjut Naruto menatap Fuu. "Semua tau Rikudo Sennnin memiliki Rinnegan dan mengendalikan pada semua element. Jika biju buatan dari rikudo maka kemampuan mereka pasti akan sama dengan rikudo sannin karena rikudo adalah penciptanya" jelas anaruto membuat mereka semua semakin bingung menatap kearah naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Fuu kembali

"Begini.. Semua biju memiliki kemampuan masing masing" ucap lanjut naruto menatap fu

"Tanuki bisa mengendalikan pasir dengan kekuatan anginnya. Apa rikudo punya kekuatan mengendalikan pasir? Ekor dua dengan api biru, ekor Yonbi dengan lava, ekor 5 dengan futton, ekor 6 gelembing, kalau 7 saya tidak tau. Ekor 8 kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan 9. Sekarang.. Mereka adalah kumpulan chakra. Jika rikudo menciptakan mereka maka mereka minimal akan memiliki chakra yang mirip. Aku merasakan jauh berbeda antara chakra signature kyubi dan shichibi, Bahkan tidak sejenis. Sekarang apa itu masuk akal?" Jelas naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakaang dengan berpikir atas perkataan naruto

'Dia benar.. Memikirkan Naruto tau sejauh ini.. Seberapa besar rahasia yang kau miliki, Naruto' pikir Yamato menatap Naruto dari belakang.

'Gaki itu pintar sekali bisa mengetahui begitu banyak tentang biju.. ' Pikir kagum Anko menatap Naruto dan berjalan mengikutinya

'Choumei.. Apa itu benar?' Tanya fu pada seekor kumbng raksasa bersayap 6 dengan warna hijau dalam mindscapenya

**'Apa maksudmu kitten'**

'Maksudku tentang perkataan Naruto? Apa semua biju nemiliki kemampuan berbeda?'

**'Begitulah.. Kami sesungguhnya adalah satu kitten sebelum Rikudo Sennin mengubah kami menjadi 9.. Ini adalah rahasia biju kau harus menjaganya'**

'Apa maksudmu satu?' Tnya shok fu menatap bijunya

**'Belum saatnya menjelaskan ini padamu. Kitten, sebaiknya kau pacari anaruto, di taki nanti kau harus mengundangnya ke rumahmu dan kau tiduri dia kitten'**

'Ap... Tidak... Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan choumei. Bukannya tadi kau bilang untuk membunuhnya?' Ungkap Fuu yang kini berada di dalam mindscapenya menunjuk biju dalam tubuhnya.

**'Ayolah kitten, aku tau kau menyukainya'**Fuu terlihat blush dan hampir meledak akibat godaan dari biju yang ada dalam tubuhnya itu. **'Lihat kitten, dia cool, pintar, dan.. Hott.. Oh kitten dia perfect.. Cepat ambil sebelum ada yang mengambilnya.. Aku juga yakin dia kuat. Lihat 2 junin dan satu genin, mustahil jika dia lemah' **

Didunia nyata, fu yang kini memerah berjalan menunduk mendekat kearah Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia sempat mecuri pandang melihat kearah Naruto sedang Yamato dan Anko berada dibelakangnya

'Sepertinya Fuu suka pada Naruto' pikir Yamato melihat ekspreai fu.

'Tsk.. Gaki itu,baru saja keluar dari desa sudah mendapatkan fansgirl' pikir Anko sedikit geram entah kenapa.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali dengan yamato dan anko assik menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing masing. Fuu mencoba mendekati naruto namun Naruto hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya

.

.

.

Makan malam Di Konohagakure no Sato, kini di anamikaze comopund tepatnya di ruang makan kediaman hokage 4 bamikaze duduk bersama menyantap makan malam mereka dengan yondaime sebagai kepala meja. Kushina duduk disebalah kanan dan menma serta mito di sebelah kiri minato.

"Kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama dengan Naruto?" Gumam Kushina perlahan meneteskan air mata menatap kearah bangku kosong disampingnya.

Minato berhenti makan sejenak dan menatap kearah Kushina. Dia sungguh ingin membantu meringankan tangisnya namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga selain memegang tangannya

"Ka san.. Mito akan membuat Nee-Chan bersama kita" ucap polos Mito menatap kearah ibunya yang sedang meneteskan air mata itu

"Arigatou Mito-Chan" ucap kushina menatap mito sengan sedikit senyum

"Hai.., aku tau Naruto Nee menyangi ka chan.." Ucap mito mencoba mengobati hati ibunya dengan grin 11 jarinya. Kushina tidak bisa berkata apa apa selain tersenyum pada mito. Menma juga hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Mito

'Ni san.. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku dan pulang kembali ke rumah' pikir Menma dengan semangat ketika menatap kearah Miito, adiknya itu. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan makan malam mereka setelah ksedihan mereka berlalu oleh mito.

"Hm.. Mito-Chan, kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan untuk kakak perempuan, sedangkan pada Menma biasa saja?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Uhm.. Naruto Nee sangat lembut, juga hangat pada Mito. Ia selalu ikut apapun yang Mito katakan, tidak seprti Menma. Mito merasakan yang buruk dalam tubuh Menma Nii-San, Mito kadang-kadang takut" jawab Mito ceria.

"Merasakan?" Gumam Kushina bingung, di jawab anggukan Mito. "Apa maksudmu Merasakan, Mito-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Naruto-Nee-chan bilang kalau aku memiliki kemampuan Sen... Sen... Senter, bukan.. Humm" ucap Mito yang mencari kata yang sempurna untuk itu. "Pokoknya yang bisa merasakan orang lain" jawab mito tidak mau pusing lagi.

"Sensirik?" Ucap Minato.

"Yah.. Itu dia.. Aku dan Nee-Chan memiliki itu" jawab Mito, sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat shok. "Hum.. Ka-chan.. Kalau Naruto nee-chan kembali dari misi saya akan tidur di apartrmennya.." Ucap Mito dengan senyum pada ibunya

"Apa maksudmu kembali dari misi Mito-Chan? Bukannya misinya baru D rank saja?" Tanya kushina kearah Minato

".. Tadi Nee-Chan dan Yamato san juga seorang perempuan melakukan misi keluar desa" jawab santai mito sambil makan. Kushina kembali menatap horor kearah Minato meminta pertanggung jawaban

"Hum.. Bisa kau jelaskan Mina-kun?" Tenta kushina lembut, dengan senyum evilnya. Minato bahkan menelan ludah karena sedikit takut menatap kearah kushina

"C-cuma C rank bi-biasa Kushi-chan" jawab minato nerves dengan ketakutan dalam seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kushina.. Naruto itu kuat.. Kita harus percaya padanya. Mungkin dengan cara itu Naruto akan mempercayai kita kembali" lanjut Minato dengan serius menatap kearah bangku kosong samping kushina

"Apa kau yakin Naruto tidak akan apa apa?" Tanya kushina dan minato mengangguk

"Dad.. Kenapa naruto ni sudah mendapatkan misi C sedangkan kami belum?" Tanya protes Menma pada ayahnya

"Menma-kun.. Naruto bersama dua jounin, Jadi dia bisa dilindungi oleh jonin yang lain jika junin yang satunya sibuk. Kalau kalian 1 junin 3 genin. Sedikit repot jika 2 jounin menyerang kalian sedang ada yang kalian lindungi" jelas Minato menatap kearah menma

"Tapi kan kami juga ingin melakukan misi C rank" gumam menma menunduk

"Sudah berapa misi D rank kalian?" Tanya minato pada menma

"Sekitar 12 atau 15" jawab Menma

"20 D baru bisa masuk ke C dengan ijin jounin pembimbing" jelas Minato dan menma mengangguk mengerti maksud dari perkataan minato.

"Jadi harus 20 D rank dulu dan jika kakasi sensei tidak menginginkan untuk melakukan misi maka tidak mungkin melakukan C rank?" Tanya Menma kembali pada ayahnya dan minato menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Yosh.. Aku ingin melakukan misi D rank dan meminta kakasi sensei untuk menyetujui C rank bersama Sasuke dan Sakura" ucap menma semangat

"Akj yakin kau bisa melakukan itu Menma kun.. Dan kurasa kau sudah siap untuk C rank" koment Kushina menatap kearah Menma dengan senyum

"Tou-chan? Kapan Naruto ni-chan kan pulang?" Tanya Mito mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hm.. Mereka pasti akan heristrahat malam ini dan melanjutkan perjalanannya besok hari. Mereka mungkin kan sampai siang hari dan.. Mungkin 2 hari lagi dia akan kembali Mito-chan" jawab panjang lebar Minato menatap kearah Mito. Mito hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan grinnya

'Dia sepertinya tidak sabar menanti Naruto' pikir kushina menatap kearah anak bungsunya itu. 'Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto-kun, Mito' pikir kushina kembali dengan mata mulai basah.

Kushina selama ini selama 3 bulan terakhir setiap malam selalu menangis memikirkan kesalahannya. Dia sangat terpukul bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pada Maruto selama ini. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi selain berharap Naruto akan melihat kepedihannya dan menatapnya sekali saja.

Minato tau selama ini bagaimana keadaan Kushina. Dia hanya bisa merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah dan suami melihat Kushina yang merasa sangat sedih. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi sekarang, yang ada hanya penyesalan terdalamnya dan terus mencoba meminta maaf berharap naruto akan menerima mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Suasana subuh hari ditengah hutan tepi perbatasan konoha dan hutan Takigakure. Sekitar 10 mill lagi team Yamato akan sampai di tepi Takigakure. Mungkin tengah hari mereka akan sudah berada dia takigakure jika perjalanan mereka sesuai dengan scedule.

3 insan sedang asyik dalam balitan selimut menghangatkan tubuh mereka tak kala 3 clone Naruto sedang menjaga sekitar dengan duduk pose meditasi membentuk segi tiga mengelilingi mereka. Naruto mengambil jaga dari jam 12 malam setelah Yamato dan anko jaga bersama sampai pukul 12 malam.

Dipuncak pohon sekitar mereka, ada cahaya biru dan merah menghiasi seperti api orb. Naruto sedang melakukan rutinitasnya sejak jam 12 tadi malam sampai kini pukul 5 pagi. Dia mencoba melakukan percobaan demi percobaan untuk tekhnik barunya menggunakan yin dan yang, entah tekhnik apa itu.

Terlihat juga puluhan bunshinnya yang sedang melakukan latihan control chakra tingkat sannin menahan pasir didalam gelas selama mungkin.

'Hum.. Sebentar lagi matahari akan muncul, kurasa sebaiknya aku melakukan pemanasan dulu. Tubuhku sedikit kaku akibat meditasi ini' pikir Naruto menghilangkan api orb di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia langsung melompat keatas tanah kemudian berlari mengelilingi hutan itu radius 500 meter dengan teamnya sebaai centernya.

.

.

Setelah 5 kali putaran, dia berhenti karena dihadang oleh 3 shinobi memakai pakaian iwagakure. Mereka semua memakai vains junin dengan bentuk tubuh berberda.

"... Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan" ucap Pria berbadan agak gemuk. Dia nemiliki bola mata cokelat dengan jnggot yang mirip asuma berwarna cokelat. Tinghinya sekitar 180 cm berada di tengah diantara dua junin iwa lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan potongan pendek

"Korutsuchi kita tidak usah repot repot mencarinya, dia datang sendiri rupanya" ucap pria junin dengan tinggi 178 dan berpotongn agak gemuk namun masih gemuk korutsuchi. Wajahnya sedikit tembam dengan bola mata hitam.

"Kau benar Nemuchi" koment yang lainnya. Dia berada diseblah kiri karutsuch sedangkan memuchi berada di samping kanan. Dia memiliki rambut sebahu dengan tubuh kekar tinggi sekitar 175 cm dengan cambang tebal berwarna cokelat dan bola mata hitam kecokoatan.

"So.. Kalian Ninja Iwa huh?" Tanya naruto yang berhenti di hadapan 3 junin iwa itu dengan jarak sekitar 9 meter memisahkan mereka. "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto seolah tidak pusing dia sedang dihadang oleh 3 Jounin.

"Hehehe.. Kematianmu akan membantu kami bangsat Namikaze" ucap si kekar dengan seringai jahat terpampang diwajahnya.

"Begitu yah.. Kurasa aku mengerti" jawab Naruto menatap si kekar iwam "aku seperti pernah melihatmu.. " Lanjut Naruto menunjuknya.

"Oh.. Yah..? " Tanya sikekar iwa.

"Yah... Kalau tidak salah kau mirip dengan... Kur.. Kura.. Kuro.. Kuroso.. Yah kuroso" jawabnya Santai.

Sikekar seketika merubah ekspresinya dengan shok menatap kearah naruto ketika dia menyebut nama kuroso dihadapannya. "Dari mana kau tau tentang kuroso?" Tanya sikekar dengan melepaskan KI pekat kearah naruto.

"Susah dijelaskan.." Ucap santai Naruto tidak peduli pada KI sikekar

'Tekanan chakra Kurisu tiduk mempengaruhinya? Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa' pikir Karutsuchi menatap kearah naruto ketika KI kyrisu tidak berpengaruh

"Katakan" bentak kembali sikekar melepaskan KInya pada puncaknya.

"Baiklah... " Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas." Karena... Karena akulah yang membunuhnya"

End

.

.

.

Yosh... Maaf baru bisa update, leave more review, maaf banyak typo, dan wordnya akan semakin bertambah kok, tanang saja.


	20. Chapter 20

Make destiny

.

.

.

Maaf mengecewakan, tapi masalah pairing belum bisa di tentukan, tapi aku masih tetap menerima saran. Mungkin mini harem atau mungkin juga hanya satu, kita lihat ke depannya. Aku selalu menyiapkan celah untuk memasukkan tentang pairnya.

Untuk updatenya, aku usahakan seminggu sekali, dan antara hari sabtu dan minggu. Waktu tepatnya aku tidak bisa pastikan, yang jelas ada di dua hari itu.

Masalah typo adalah musuh utamaku, tapi aku berusaha tetap meminimalisirnya.

Tentang chunin exam, akan tetap ada, tapi. Aku membuatnya berbeda dengan fictku yang lainnya. Kalian akan tau nantinya juga.. Hehehe

Tentang Taka, Shin, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Root, masih belum bisa di ungkapkan. Aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Be Patient guys...

Untuk blame atau flame, suka-suka kalian saja lah. Mau di timpa gunung sekalipun, fict ini tetap akan lanjut. Aku tetap menerima saran dan kritikan meski itu dalam bentuk apapun juga. Hanya saja kalau ngeflame berarti anda adalah yang terbaik. Logikaku hanya bertindak aneh saja jika ngeflame, tapi tidak memiliki sesuatu sebagai dasar flame. Jika saja anda memiliki fic yang sempurna, mungkin aku bisa belajar dari tulisan itu, bukan cuma sorotan semata.

Sifat Naruto agak gray, akan normal dan hangat pada orang yang ia anggap dekat dan dingin pada yang lainnya. Kurasa itu yang terbaik.

Lemon.. Hum... Tergantung permintaan jha..

Aku pernah mengatakan kalau fict ini sudah mencapai 40 chapter, tapi hanya 2k tiap chapternya. Aku menggabungkan dua chapter tiap chapter yang ku release, jadi mungkin hanya tinggal 30 an untuk volume ini, atau mungkin 40. Aku kurang fokus pada fict ini dan lebih pada fictku yang satunya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan melepaskannya. Aku akan berusaha menyempurnakan fict ini, sampai akhirnya selesai.

Akhirnya, selamat menikmati, wordnya ada 5k untuk chapter ini dan chapter2 berikutnya. Standarku paling sedikit adalah 5k kedepannya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semuanya...

.

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku...

Who Really You Are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe.. Kematianmu akan membantu kami, bangsat Namikaze" ucap si kekar dengan seringai jahat terpampang diwajahnya.

"Begitu yah.. Kurasa engerti" gumam naruto menatap si kekar iwa, datar. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu.. " Lanjut Naruto menatap sikekar

"Oh.. Yah..? " Tanya sikekar iwa.

"Yah... Kalau tidak salah kau mirip dengan... Kur.. Kura.. Kuro.. Kuroso.. Yah kuroso" jawab Naruto.

Sikekar seketika merubah ekspresinya dengan shok menatap kearah naruto ketika dia menyebut nama kuroso dihadapannya.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang kuroso?" Tanya sikekar dengan melepaskan KI pekat kearah naruto.

"Susah dijelaskan.." Ucap santai naruto tidak peduli pada KI sikekar

'KI Kurosu tiduk mempengaruhinya? Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa' pikir karutsuchi menatap kearah Naruto ketika KI kyrisu tidak berpengaruh

"Katakan" bentak kembali sikekar melepaskan KInya pada puncaknya.

"Simple.. Karena aku yang membunuhnya" ungkap Naruto dengan santai mengambil sesuatu dari kantung perlengkapan ninjanya.

.

.

.

Team iwa melebarkan mata saat mendengar Naruto berkata membunuh Koroso. Mereka bagaikan mendengar sesuatu yang mengguncang melebihi guncangan gempa bumi atau bahkn sambaran petir disaat badai melanda kapal mereka.

"Tidak mungkin bocah seperti mu membunuh ninja kelas A dari iwa.." Teriak protes Memuchi melebarkan matanya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang dia cari dari tadi disakunya.

"Pada saat itu, ada juga seorang Mumu atau siapa namanya, dan sebelumnya Momo dan Kuro juga menjemput kematian mereka setelah mencoba membunuhku seperti kalian" ucap Naruto santai sambil mengenakan sarung tangan spesialnya itu yang mirip dengan sarung tangan uchiha madara itu. Ia bersikap sangat tenang, seolah tidak akan terjadi apapun juga. 'Mengingat mereka mengetahui tentang keberadaanku di sini, tengah melakukan misi, kurasa Iwagakure memiliki mata-mata di Konoha. Aku akan mencari tau tentang itu nantinya' pikir Naruto.

Semua iwa nin kembali shok tak percaya ketika Naruto menyebutkan korban korban yang ia bunuh. Mereka tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu. Dimata mereka, Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah yang berasal dari kelurga yang sangat mereka benci, Namikaze. Mereka akan menolak jika adanya Namikaze lain yang tumbuh dengan kekuatan hebat seperti Minato.

"Kau.. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membunuh sendiri Nomo dan Kuro? Juga tidak mungkin kau membunuh Momo yang merupakan kami no iwa" ucap karutsichi dengan tampang mengejek naruto.

"Hum.. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itu kenyataan yang harus kalian terima, mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka." jawab Naruto membungkam mereka yang hanya menggenggam erat kepalang tangan dan menguatkan gigi mereka.

'Mengalahkan empat Ninja kelas A dari iwa mustahil bagi jounin, dia bahkan genin' pikir Momuchi menatap kearah Naruto dengan khawatir gelisah dan juga sedikit gentar

"Kau cuma mau membuat kami lengah saja bocah.. " Ucap karutsuchi menatap dingin Kearah naruto yang telah selesai memakai sarung tangan spesialnya itu.

"Kai benar karutsuchi.. Mustahil bagi bocah seperti dia mengakahkan mereka semua. Bahkan seorang kage akan kerepotan melawan salah satu diantara mereka" tambah Kirisu menatap kearah Naruto. Si rambut merah itu hanya diam tak memperdulikan perkataan mereka, hanya merapikan sarung tangan ninjanya itu menatap kearah tangnnya.

"Mungkin ini tidak akan membantu, tapi bahkan genin bisa membunuh kage jika si kage meremehkan genin itu" komen Naruto tenang, menatap kearah seluruh iwa nin.

"Tsk.. Kau bocah banyak bicara juga yah" ucap Kirisu yang sudah semakin geram pada Naruto.

"Kau pemarah rupanya" ucap naruto, malah menjawab perkataan Kirisu dengan ejekan. Kirisu tidak tahan lagi mengambil kunai dari sakunya menatap horor Naruto seperti dia akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau... Mati" teriaknya lngsung menyerang kearah Naruto

Dengan cepat, ia menggunakan kunainya menusuk kearah perut Naruto. Si Genin dengan cepat pula menangkis tangan kanan Kirisu itu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kirisu langsung menendang kearah naruto dengan kaki kirinya namun sebelum tendangannya sampai, tangan kanan Naruto sudah mendarat diperutnya dengan pukulan terhebatnya.

Fuuuusssh

Mata kirisu melebar seolah keluar dari tempatnya merasakan pukulan super strength milik Naruto yang ia pelajari dari Tsunade Senju. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dengan kecepatan roket menghancurkan 5 pohon dibelakangnya kemudian berhenti ketika tubuhnya menghantam pohon besar

Boooommm pohon itu tumbang kearah belakang tubuh kirisu. Kirisu duduk bersandar dipohon yang tumbang itu tak bernyawa lagi. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar membasahi tanah.

Dua junin iwa yang lain tak percaya menatap kearah trmannya yang baru 5 detik yang lalu bersama mereka kini telah tewas. Mata mereka terlihat shok menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya berdiri santai tanpa ekspresi. Tidak bergeser sedikitpun saat dia mengalahkan Kirisu

"KAU... MA"-

"Stop.. " Sebuah tangan menghadang tubuh momuchi yang marah ingin menyerang naruto.

"Dia bukanlah bocah biasa. Kau lihat kan apa yang terjadi pada kirisu? Itu karena dia marah dan memandang remeh musuh" lanjut karutsuchi menatap kearah naruto.

"Kau terlihat pintar dibanding yang lain, menggunakan otakmu, bukan terengaruh pada emosi dan menggunakan ototmu" jawab pelan Naruto.

'Dia kuat, dan pukulannya itu? Apa mungkin dia?' Pikir momuchi yang kini sudah tenang ketika mendengar perkataan Karutsuchi

"Kalau aku tidak salah pukulanmu itu adalah human strength seperti tsunade senju" komen momuchi dengan pelan sambil menatap kearah naruto.

"Begitulah.. Aku adalah murid dari Tsunade Senju" jawab Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

'Ini akan semakin susah karena dia menguasai tekhnik super strength' pikir karutsuchi menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Begitu yah... Aku kini tau kenapa Momo dan yang lain tewas ditanganmu.. Kejadian yang sama seperti Kirisu" ungkap Karutsuchi membuat momuchi meliriknya dengan sedikit khawatir

'Apa ia percaya kalau bocah itu membunuh jounin?' Pikir shok momuchi. 'Aku tetap tidak percaya kalau bocah seperti dia bisa mengalahkan seorang Jounin, kecuali ia menggunakan cara licik seperti yang ia lakukan tadi'

"Momuchi, serangan jarak dekat berbahaya untuk kita. Jika kita melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun hasilnya akan fatal" instruksi Karutsuchi fokus kearah Naruto. "Human Strength bukanlah kekuatan biasa yang bisa kita sepelekan. Kekuatan itu bahkan dapat menghancurkan monster hanya dalam sekali pukulan saja."

"Kau benar .. Human strength berpusat pada kecepatan kekuatan dan keakuratan pada tiap pukulannya. Ditambah lagi dengan dorongan chakra maka hasilnya seperti rekan kalian itu" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang super strength miliknya. "Kau memiliki informasi yang cukup baik untuk itu, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari mana aku mendapatkannya tidaklah penting. Kami memiliki cara kami sendiri untuk mengetahui tentang kalian dari Konoha" jawab Karutsuchi tegas. Ia kemudian melirik ke rekannya. "Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Jadi dengan kata lain jika kita melawannya dengan Ninjutsu maka kita akan kalah?" Tanya Momuchi menatap rekannya penasaran

"Susah ditebak, tapi 75 % untuk taijutsu sebaiknya kita jangan lakukan kerena kita akan kalah. Peluang kita hanya 25% untuk menang dengan taijutsu. Dengan kata lain kita tidak bisa menyerangnya dengan jaarak dekat, kita harus menyerangnya dari jarak medium" jelas karutsuchi menjelaskan strategi pada momuchi.

"Ninjutsu" lanjut momuchi menebak cara yang akan mereka lakukan pada naruto. Korutsuchi mengangguk membebarkan perkataan momuchi

"Yup.. Hanya ninjutsu yang akan membuat kita bisa menang dengan kemungkinan 75% karena kita tidak tau kemampuan Ninjutsu yang ia miliki" jelas korutsuchi menatap kearah naruto. 'Semua laporan yang kami terima menunjukan kalau ia hanya memiliki keahlian dari seorang medic. Aku tidak tau kenapa ia bisa sekuat itu, atau mungkin informan kami tidak sepenuhnya berkata benar?' Pikir Karutsuchi, kebingungan.

"Jadi kalian akan menggunakan Ninjutsu untuk mengalahkanku? Kalian melangkahi aturan pertama dunia shinobi tentang taijutsu" komen Naruto datar menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Kami akan tidak pernah setuju dengan aturan shinobimu bocah.. Kau sendiri tidak bisa menang melawan dua jounin dalam hal Ninjutsu karena kau pasti berfokus pada taijutsu saja" ucap momuchi menatap dengan seringai pada naruto.

Memang benar kalau melihat dari kemampuan taijutsu Naruto, maka bisa di bilang kalau titik fokus Naruto hanyalah taijutsu. Memiliki kemampuan hebat untuk menguasai tekhnik dari Tsunade Senju mambutuhkan waktu latihan dan fokus ekstra. Sangat mustahil bagi seorang memiliki dua titik fokus, itulah yang ada di dalam kepala Ninja Iwa.

"Kurasa kalian melakukan kesalahan disini" ungkap si Genin, membuat dua junin itu kembali penasaran

"Apa maksudmu kesalahan?" Tanya karutsuchi.

"Kalian tidak akan menang bahkan kalian melawanku dengan ninjutsu. Aku akan tetap hanya menggunakan taijutsu untuk memperlihatkan pada kalian kenapa tsunade senju dianggap sannin dengan taijutsu Human Strengthnya" jawab naruto dengan tegas membuka mata dan menatap kearah dua junin iwa nin itu

"Cukup sudah basa basinya.. Makan ini" tegas karutsuchi melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

**Katon : ryuuka no jutsu" **ia menarik napas dalam, lalu meniupkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Semburan api menyerang dengan cepat bagaikan seorang yang meniupkan api dari mulutnya, api itu berbentuk menggumpal dengan bulatan kepala naga menerjang lawan

**Doton : doryuheki " **Sebuah didnding dari tanah muncul dari permukaan tanah sekitar jutsu katon C rank itu.

Booom

(Pindah scane sejenak.)

Dua jutsu itu bertemu mengahasilkan sebuah ledakan disekitar training ground. Terlihat Sasuke Uchiha yang mengadu jutsu itu dengan Menma Namikaze manahan api dengan dotonnya.

"Katonmu berkembang pesat teme, tapi kau belum bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Menma kembali melakukan handseal dengan cepat ketika tembok itu dia hilangkan dari permukaan tanah.

**Mokuton : daijurin no jutsu**

Teriak Menma mengarahkan tengan kananya pada Sasuke yang diam dalam bisu. Tangan kanan Menma berubah menjadi beerpa balok kayu membentuk bulatan memanjang menyerang kearah sasuke.

Dengan mata sharingan dua tomoenya sasuke berhasil melihat gerakan lambat jutsu menma dan menghindar dengan elit sambil berlari kearah menma dengan cepat dan melakukan handseal. Terlihat jelas seringai diwajah Sasuke.

**Katon : Goukakkyu no jutsu**

Saukeke menyemburkan bola api sebesar 1 stengah meter kearah menma. Menma yang tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain diam karena tangan kanannya masih menjadi batangan kayu pasrah dengan jutsu sasuke

Boom tubuh menma terhempas katon milik sasuke. Saauke berhenti dan tersenyum saat melihat jutsunya berhasil mengenai tubuh menma menghasilkn gumpalan debu.

'Akhirnya saya mengalahkanmu, Menma' pikir sasuke senang.

Sasuke memiliki obsesi tertingginya mengalahkan Menma yang sangat kuat dengan mokutonnya itu. Dia bahkan hanya beberapa kali pernah bisa menyentuh Menma dalam sparing. Kali ini adalah rekornya mengalahkan menma untuk ke 4 kalinya dalam 3 bulan terakhir.

**Mokuton :**

Terdengar suara menma menyebutkan jutsunya membuat wajah Sasuke berubah. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah dengan cepat tak kala mendengar suara Menma yang menyebutkan jutsunya itu. Dia berbalik kebelakang dengan perlahan

**No jutsu**

Beberapa batang kayu muncul dari dalam tanah melilit sasuke dari kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia melihat kearah tubuh Menma yang ia serang menggunakan katon, berubah menjadi patung kayu

'Moku bunshin' pikir shok Sasuke menatap kearah belakangnya dan melihat menma berdiri dengan sedikit terengah engah

"Sepertinya.. Kau kalah lagi" ucapnya mengejek Sasuke yang terikat batangan kayu tipis.

"Sepertinya kau mengalahkan sasuke lagi... Menma" ucap kakasi yang berada disekitar 30 meter di samping kanan Sasuke. Dia fokus melatih sakura untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatannya juga chakra reservenya.

Sasuke terlihat geram menatap kearah menatap kearah Menma yang lagi lagi kalah oleh mokuton. Dia sangat frustasi dengan situasi seperti ini terlebih dia yang arrogant merasa paling kuat.

"Tsk.. Tunggu saja kalau sharinganku sempurna, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku lagi" ucap prtotes sasuke dengan memperlihatkan mata sharingan 2 tomoenya, tidak menerima kekalahannya.

"Iyakah.." Ejek Menma menatap kearah sasuke. Si Uchiha kali ini tambah geram menatap kearah rivalnya.

"Dobe.. Lepaskan aku dari sini" gumam Ssasuke dan menma melepaskannya kemudian mereka bergabung bersama Kakasi. Terlihat Sakura yang terbaring lemas karena keletihan akibat latihan subuh mereka itu.

Sudah 1 bulan mereka melakukan latihan subuh dengan jadwal teratur. Mulai dari pukul 5 sampai pukul 8 kemudian mandi dan pukul 9 berkumpul untuk melaksanakan misi kembali.

"Jadi... kakasi sensei.. Apa kita sudah bisa melakukan misi kelas C?" Tanya Menma menatap kearah kakasi membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Eh.. Kenapa kau tiba tiba menginginkan misi kelas C?" Tanya balik Kakasi dengan nada sedikit kebingungan.

"Er.. Naruto-ni sudah melakukan misi kelas C pertamanya kemarin bersama yamato sensei.. Apa kita bisa melakukan misi kelas C juga" ucap menma dengan sedikit berharap

"Apa.. Naruto kun sudah melakukan C rank.. ?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba tiba tiba bersemangat menatap kearah rekan teamnya. Semua hanya sweetdrop ria melihat jiwa fansgirl Sakura membuatnya semangat

'Shannaro.. Naruto-kun hebat' pikir inner Sakura dengan gaya fansgirl semangat 45 mata merah terbakar oleh api.

"Kakasi.. Kami juga meminta misi Kelas C.. Kami tidak mau kalah dari the dead last itu" ucap Sasuke arrogant menatap kearah kakasi. Kakasi hanya melirik sasuke

'Sial.. Kenapa bisa the dead last begitu cepat mendapatkan misi C rank sedangkan kami tidak' pikir sasuke geram menatap kearah kakasi

'Sasuke.. Arrogantmu itu akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti' pikir kakasi menatap kerah sasuke

"Hm... Tidak " jawab kakasi sangat pendek, berhasil membuat Sasuke dan menma sangat jengkel padanya.

"Kenapa.. TIdak?" Tanya heran Sasuke tidak terima menatap kakasi yang hanya cuek saja. Menma juga mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan sasuke sedang sakura hanya berada didalam lamunan bersama Naruto.

"Kalian belum memperlihatkan kerjasama team kalian" jelas kakasi pada anggitanya itu

"Sasuke, kau tidak tau kejamnya dunia luar sana yang bisa membunuhmu suatu waktu jika sifat arrogant dan merasa kau paling kuat itu masih tetap kau miliki. Sama halnya dengan kau menma. Disamping itu kalian juga harus tau apa dan bagaimana pentingnya kerjasama team" jelas kakasi menjelaskan pada anggotanya yang hanya diam menatap kakasi. Terlihat jelas di raut wajah mereka menunjukan rasa kekecewaan yang besar.

'Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan meminta misi kelas C secepat ini.. Huft.. ' Pikir Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Begini.. Bagaimana kalau sedikit taruhan?" Ucap kakasi membuat teamnya menatapnya penasaran.

"Dalam satu minggu ini kita akan melakukan misi D rank, dan jika kalian bekerjasama maka saya akan mengambil misi C rank.. Bagaimana?" Tanya kakasi tanpa menatap mereka

"Deal" Ungkap Sasuke dan Menma bersamaan lalu mereka saling memberikan seringai diwajah masing masing mereka.

'Tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau kau bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan denganku' pikir Sasuke sangat Arrogan.

'Naruto-Nii.. Aku aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa berjalan berdampingan denganmu, sebagai saudara' pikir Menma.

'Shannaro... Aku akan berjaya bersama Naruto-Kun.. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya...' Pikir Sakura dengan semangat di mata Innernya yang menyala.

.

.

.

Kembali kepertarungan naruto dan dua iwa nin disekitar hutan perbatasan taki dan negara api. Terlihat api berbentuk kepala Naga menyembur kearah Naruto, cukup cepat. Naruto menatapnya sejenak lalu memukul kearah tanah dihadapannya

Booommm

Tanah dihadapan naruto retak dengan retakannya berada dihadapan naruto selebar 2 meter persegi. Retakan itu menghalangi katon jutsu korutsuchi itu, melompat ke depannya seperti membentuk dinding penghalang.

Booomn

Ledaan pun terjadi akibat jutsu Karutsuchi tertahan retakan tanah dihadapan si rambut merah. Naruto melompat keatas retakan tanah itu dengan api masih sedikit terlihat dan langsung menerjang kearah dua junin iwa yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Dua jounin itu melebarkan matanya melihat Narruto yang meluncur dengan cepat kearah mereka. Hanya satu kata di dalam kepala mereka, sangat cepat. Mereka langsung melompat kebelakang terpisah ketika Naruto memukul kearah mereka. Pukulan Naruto hanya bisa menghentakkan tanah saja.

Booom

Naruto hanya bisa memukul tanah tempat mereka berdiri saat mereka berhasil meloloskan diri kabur dari pukulan naruto. Debu tebal menyusu disekitar naruto akibat pukulannya yang menciptaan retakan tanah dengan skala perusakan yang kembali membesar dan melebar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tanah hancur lebur karena pengaruh tekhnik Naruto.

'Sial... Mereka cukup cepat juga' pikir Naruto menatap kearah Momuchi, dengan tangannya masih menrmpel di atas retakan tanah.

**Doton : Doryu Dango**

Teriakan berasal dari Momuchi yang menerapkan jutsu doton itu. Terlihat 4 bagian bulatan masing-masing 1 per 4 menyerang kearah naruto dari segala sisi dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

4 bagian itu dengan cepat menyatu dan membentuk bulatan sebesar 3 meter untuk diameternya berada ditempat naruto berdiri mengubur Naruto yang berada didalam bulatan jutsu doton B rank itu.

"Ternyata dia tidak begitu hebat" ucap momuchi melihat Naruto yang terkubur dalam bulatan jutsu miliknya. Dia tersenyum arrogant menatap karutsuchi mengira dia sudah menang.

Tiba tiba tanah dihadapanya retak dan sengan cepat Naruto muncul dengan langsung memukulnya dengan pukulan terhenatnya memberikan uper cut didagu Momuchi mengirimnya terbang melayang jauh sembari mengeluarkan sarah segar dari mulutnya.

Booomm

Dia terjatuh ketanah dengan kondisi rahang hancur, 10 meter di arah samping kanan karutsuchi. Karutsuchi melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat rekan keduanya itu langsung tewas hanya dengan sekali pukulan Naruto yang muncul dari dalam tanah

'Dia memiliki elemen tanah dan jutsu persembunyian di dalam tanah, membuat Momuchi merasa telah menang, sehingga ia akan lengah. Dia benar-benar memiliki strategi dan cara kotor dalam kepalanya untuk mrngalahkan musuh yang bukan kelasnya' pikir Karutsuchi menganalisa cara Naruto bertarung.

Neruto mebggerakan tangannya santai, membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit terkena debu akibat dia yang baru keluar dari dalam tanah. Ekspresinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak merasakan sedikitpun kelelahan akibat pertarungannya yang singkat membunuh 2 jounin iwa.

'Tidak ada gunanya memiliki kemampuan hebat, jika tidak memiliki otak yang baik untuk menggunakannya. Kebencian mereka terhadap Namikaze, membuatku dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Hanya seperti melawan Genin' pikir Naruto, menatap ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa Momuchi.

'Dia terlihat santai sekali sepertinya dia sudah biasa membunuh dan.. Aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun chakranya keluar' pikir shok Karutsuchi menatap Naruto

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ketanah?" Tanya bingung korutsuchi. "Apa kau punya element doton?" Tanyanya lanjut menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya santai membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Saya tidak punya element doton" jawab Naruto simple membuat korutsuchi sedikit shok

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya shok korutsuchi

"Pada saat saya memukul tanah, saya mendorong chakraku lebih dalam dan menbuat lubang dalam tanah kearah temanmu tadi, jadi begitulah kenapa aku bisa" jelas naruto membuat karutsuchi shok, tidak percaya kalau dugaannya meleset.

'Dia bisa membuat lubang dengan pukulan membuntuhkan control chakra yang bagus. Terlihat mustahil bagi bocah seumur dia. Tapi melihat apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi membuktikan dia memang pantas ditakuti' pikir korutsuchi mengambil posisi dengan kunai ditangan kanannya siap menyerang naruto

"Jadi apa... Kau mau lanjut bertarung?" Tanya naruto dengan santai menatap kearah karutsuchi, tentunya dengan tatapan mengejek.

'Ini sedikit susah, jika dilihat dari kekuatan pukulan dia hebat dariku. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia memiliki kelemahan' pikir korutsuchi menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membawamu ke Iwa untuk dieksekusi karena membunuh rekanku dan juga 4 shinobi iwa" ikrar Karutsuchi menatap tajam si bocah rambut merah itu.

"Tsk.. Aku cuma tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berkata seperti itu." Ucap naruto santai. "Shinobi iwa yang datang k e Konoha untuk menculikku dan adik kecilku, aku hanya melindungi diriku dan keluargaku. Kalian memang tidak sadar telah melakukan hal menjijikkan dan mengira kalian yang paling benar." jawab Naruto dengan nada menghina, sambil menutup matanya.

"Cukup sudah bangsat sekarang mari kita bertarung" teriak karutsuchi melemparkan kunai kearah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap kunai itu dengan tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan spesial. Sarung tangan itu adalah sarung tangan yang terbuat dari bahan khusus dimana dengan chakra bisa membuatnya kuat seperti logam.

Karutsuchi melakukan handseal dengan cepat setelah melakukan serangan menggunakan kunainya kearah Naruto. Rupanya kunai itu hanyalah pengecoh dengan sasarannya adalah membuat naruto sibuk dengan kunainya sehingga dia bisa melakukan jutsu

**Doton: Yomi Numa" **Teriak Karutsuchi melakukan jutsunya mengubah tanah pijkan Naruto menjadi lumpur hisap. Namun sebelum ia terperangkap, si Genin melompat kearah belakang dengan cepat menghindari lumpur hisap jutsu korutsuchi.

"Kau mau mencari calah rupanya yah" komen Naruto dengan santai. Karutsuchi tidak berhenti disitu saja, dia melakukan handsel kembali dengan cepat. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas seringai evil menatap kearah naruto

'Dapat kau' pikr karutsuchi

**Doton : doryuuso" **Dari lumpur tanah tadi muncul kepala naga yang membuka mulutnya menganga 4 meter dihadapan naruto. Kepala naga dari tanah itu sekitar 3 meter besarnya saat membuka mulutnya. Naruto menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi

'Naga tanah yah?' Pikir naruto melihat mulut sang naga mengeluarkan puluhan tombak dari tanah yang dikendalikan oleh karutsuchi dengan segel ram

"Kena kau" ucap korutsuchi.

Tombak tombak itu langsung kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan Jounin, kala sang naga memperlihatkan mata merahnya. Naruto menghindari tiap tombak dengan berlari seperti memutari kepala naga itu sehingga tidak menyentuhnya.

Tombak tombak itu mendarat 1 meter dibelakang naruto karena cepatnya gerakannya. Naruto semakin bergerak cepat, melingkar, membuat korutsuchi sedikit kesusahan menentukan targetnya.

'Gerakannya cukup cepat juga..' Pikirnya. "Rasakan ini" teriak Karutsuchi menerapkan handseal kembali dengan cepat. Sepertinya ini adalah jutsu S rank yang ia akn lakukan.

**Doton: Sando no Jutsu**

'Ini gawat... Aku harus bisa menghindarinya.. ' Pikir Naruto melakukan handseal tiger hanya dengan tangan kirinya.

**Shinshin no Jutsu"** bisiknya pelan.

Terlihat dua batu besar dari dalam tanah muncul disebelah kanan dan kiri Naruto. Batu besar berukir patung kepala itu sebesar 15 meter dengan tinggi yang sama masing-masing membentuk setengah bulatan sempurna

Tiap tipa batu dikendalikan menggunakan kedua tangan korutsuchi. Ia lalu merapatkan tangannya membuat batu bedar itu menjepit tubuh Naruto

Brooookkk

Suara batu menempel menjadi sebuah bulatan sempurna, yang separuhnya berada dalam tanah mengubur naruto. Karutsuchi langsung jatuh berlutut kehabisan chakra setelah melakukan jutsu B dan A lalu S rank itu dengan cepat dalam waktu hitungan detik saja.

'Huh.. Aku.. Seperti.. Kehabisan.. Chakra..' Pikir karutsuchi keleahan dengan tangannya menopang tubuhnya bersama lututnya diatas tanah.

Dia perlahan menatap kearah batu itu lalu tersenyum puas kerana mengalahkan naruto dengan menguburnya hidup hidup pada jutsu S ranknya itu.

"Huh... Namikaze.. Kau mendapat.. Balasannya" ucap karotsuchi dengan seringai diwajahnya. Dia sangat senang membunuh salah satu anggota namikaze clan yang sangat dibenci oleh iwagakure.

.

"Kau sungguh berpikir tidak mengalahkanku begitu mudah kan" suara itu mengagetkan Karotauchi. Dia menatap kearah jutsunya dan melihat Naruto berdiri di bagian atas bulatan jutsunya , melipat kedua tangan dilipat didepan dadanya, dan sebagai penyempurna, sebuah tatapan meremehkan di lontarkan Naruto.

Rasa shok luar biasa melanda pikiran korotsuchi setelah melihat Naruto yang utuh tidak apa apa dan tidak terjadi apa apa padanya atau tergores sedikitpun.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa ?" Tanya karotsuchi di tengah rasa keterkejutannya, menatap naruto. Si Namikaze hanya menatapmya datar tanpa ada ekspresi.

"Jawaban sederhana, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu" jawab naruro melompat kedepan batu jutsu ciptaan korotsuchi. Korotsuchi berdiri memaksa diri. Dia menatap kearah naruto dengan penuh frustasi. Jika kalian melawanku secara bersamaan, kemungkinan kalian menang sangatlah besar. Kesalahan kalian melawanku sendiri-sendiri, dan kesalahan itulah yang akan membawa kalian pada kematian." Lanjutnya monoton dan terkesan arrogan.

Memang benar seperti itu. Level Naruto saat ini bukanlah level yang bisa di remehkan. Terlebih pelatihannya selama berada di markas Root. Ia mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang Monster berkedok dalam status seorang Genin. Penyamaran yang sempurna untuknya.

'Aku..tidak boleh kalah darinya... Aku harus kuat, aku akan buktikan kalau saya lebih kuat dari karutsuchi' pikirnya melakukan handseal dengan memaksa seluruh tenaganya.

"Belum mau menyerah juga?" Gumam Naruto melihat Karutsuchi melakukan heandseal. "Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mrngalahkanku dengan kondisimu seperti saat ini. Kau hanya akan membawa dirimu pada kematian, seperti dua rekanmu" lanjutnya.

**Doton: Kengan no Jutsu**

Teriakan itu diiringi dengan berlari kearah Naruto. Karutsuchi tidak perduli lagi bahkan jika ia harus mati di situ, ia melompat ke arah si Genin. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang tak kala melihat tangan karotsuchi berubah menjadi besar sekitar stengah meter dari batu memukul kearahnya.

Broook

Naruto menahan pukulan korutschi dengan tangan kanannya meninju kearah batu ditangannya. 'Apa... ' Pikir Karutsuchi sangat terkejut, melihat jutsunya itu bisa di mentahkan semudah itu. Ia melihat batu di tangannya perlahan retak. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menambahkan kekuatannya, sekaligus menghancurkannya sekalian melemparkan tubuh karotsuchi kembali ke tanah, dan tubuhnya bergeser kebelakang sejauh 5 meter berlabuh dengan punggungnya.

Darah segar langsung keluar dari mulutnya dengan kondisi lengan kangannya patah akibat jutsu naruto yang mengimbangi jutsu koritsuchi. Naruto perlahan mendekati korutsuchi. Karutsuchi pasrah melihat naruto yang medekatinya dengan tenang mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

'Tou-sama.. Maafkan aku. Akatsuchi, Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi, maafkan aku.' pikir karutsuchi pasrah pada kematiannya menutup matanya. Dia merasaan sesuatu masuk kedalam mulutnya seperti obat. Perlahan dia membuka matanya melihat Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Pulanglah.. Aku sudah memberikanmu obat. Obat itu akan bekerja selama stengah hari memompa tenagamu dengan cepat agar kau bisa sampai ke iwa dengan selamat. Katakan pada Onhoki jangan mencoba mendekati keluargaku. Dan untukmu, saat kita bertemu ditempat lain dan suasana berbeda, aku pastikan akan membunuhmu" ucap Naruto santai kemudian menghilang dngan kilatan petir.

'Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu' pikir Karutsuchi berdiri. Dia perlahan melangkah menuju iwagakure melirik sejenak jasad rekan rekannya.

'Aku harus segera sampai ke Iwagakure dan melaporkan ini pada Tou- sama' pikir Karutsuchi dengan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tangan kanannya dipegang karena patah akibat beradu dengan human strength Naruto.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada diatas kepala pas menyinari bumi dari atas seperti lampu menyinari ruangan. Sudah 5 jam team Yamato melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah semalaman beristrahat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Naruto kembali melakukan pertarungan pagi ini. Semua terlihat wajar-wajar saja baginya.

Terlihat tebing tinggi dan besar menjulang dari kejauhan dibelakang desa. Tebing yang membantuk seperti batang pohon dengan air terjun ditengahnya seperti jatuh dari langit menghujani bumi dengan tumpahan air.

Desanya berbentuk seperti layaknya sebuah desa shinobi dengan dua penjaga dipintu gerbang berhita itae Takigakure. Sepertinya mereka chunin.

"Harus kuakui, pemandangannya menarik" ucap Naruto nenatap kearah air terjun takigakure.

"Tunggu kau sampai melihat kebagian dalam desa, kau pasti akan terkagum kagum" komen fuu dengan wajah merona menatap kearah naruto

**'Kitten.. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Kau harus segera mengajaknya kerumahmu dan melakukan sksmsmnansns bersamanya'**

'Diam choumei.. Tidak mungkin secepat itu.. '

**'Ayolah kitten aku tau kau menginginkannya. Lihat dia.. Dia.. Hotti' **kembali si biju menggoda Fuu, sukses membuatnya kembali merona. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

"Fu.. Kau sudah kembali? Masukan nama dan rank kalian di buku tamu Takigakure" ucap chunin penjaga gernang takigakure. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dengan mata ungu gelap. Tinggi sekitar 170 cm dengan kulit coklat gelap.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau hubunganmu dengan bijumu sangat baik" Komen Naruto menatap kearah fuu yang blush, sedang Yamato dan Anko menulis nama mereka sekalian dengan nama Naruto.

'Tch... Gaki itu, terus saja menggoda Si Gakiku.. Sepertinya aku harus bergerak cepat setelah misi ini' pikir Anko melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto.

'Cinta segi tiga yah... Ini bisa menjadi topik baru untuk novel Jiraiya-Sama. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti ke Kakashi-Senpai agar bisa di sampaikan ke Minato-Sama lalu ke Jiraiya-Sama.. Ini akan menjadi topik yang menarik' pikir Yamato dengan kedua pipi agak merona setelah memikirkan hal mesum. Penjaga taki mengeluarkan tetesan keringat aneh, melihat aksi dari para ninja Konoha.

Fu melebarkan matanya tak menyangka Naruto mengetahui hubungan baiknya bersama biju tang ada dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya fu heran menatap kearah naruto. Tidak ada orang yang tau selain orng terdekatnya.

**'Wow.. Kitten.. Dia bahkan tau hubungan kita baik' **

"Aku seorang sensorik sensitive, bukan cuma sensorik bisa merasakan chakra signature tapi juga sensorik terhadap perasaan seseorang. Kecuali orang yang meninggal, maka tidak akan merasakan keahadirannya, tapi sepanjang dia maaih bernapas, akubisa merasakan keberadaannya" ucap naruto membuat yamato meliriknya, hilang sudah pikiran mesumnya.

'Pantas saja dia sangat susah dilacak. Rupanya sensorik yang sangat langka. Perpaduan sensorik Tobirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito. Aku harus melaporkannya pada Yondaime Sama' pikir Yamato dalam liriknya.

"Begitulah.. Sichibi selalu berkata... aneh- aneh" ucap du dengan ragu

"Begitu yah? Apa mereka memiliki jenis kelamin atau apa? Aku berpikir keras tentang mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah gumpalan chakra yang bisa berbicara juga memiliki perasaan. Menurutku mereka bukan siluman yang jahat jika diperlakukan dengan baik... Mungkin bisa dianggap teman" jelas polos Naruto membuat fu shok

'Choumei.. Dia orang pertama yang melihatmu bukan siluman dan dianggap teman'

**'Kau benar kitten, saya merasakan ketulusan dari ucapannya tadi. Coba tanya, kenapa dia begitu tertarik pada kami para biju?' **

"Silahkan masuk, shibiki sama pasti senang melihatmu fu san" ucap penjaga gerbang dan mereka pun memasuki wilayah takigakure dengan fu didepan menuntun jalan

"Arigatou.. Selamat datang ditakigakure.. " Ucap fu memperlihatkan takigakure. Perumahan takigakure terlihat sangat rapi dengan tatanan yang sangat teratur. Terlihat bangunan yang paling megah berada di pusat kota bertuliskan centra diabagian atasnya.

"Mari aku antar bertemu Shibiki-Sama" ucap fu dengan sedikit malu menatap kearah Naruto

"Hai" jawab simple Anko dan Ymato sednang Naruto hanya diam saja.

".. Gaki.. Kau tidak bisa tersenyum yah?" Tanya anko menatap kearah naruto yang hanya memasanh wajah datar tanpa eksresi.

"Hn" jawab simple naruto membuat Anko naik darah. Dia ingin menghajar naruto namun yamato menahannya.

"Now... now Anko.. Jangan membuat keributan di desa orng lain" ucap yamato memegang lengan anko. Anko hanya bisa cemberut menatap kearah naruto sedang naruto hanya santai saja tanpa ekspresi.

'Aku akan membuatnya tertawa suatbu saat nanti.. Gaki ini benar-benar menarik rasa penasaranku' pikir Anko.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan fu dibaian depan bersama naruto dan yamato anko dibelakang. Mereka seperti berjalan pasang pasangan.

"Naruto ... Kun.. Sichibi bilang kenapa kau ingin tau tentang biju?" Tanya fu malu campur blush menatap kearah naruto saat dia menambahkan akhiran kun.

**'Kerja bagus kitten' **

"Mungkin karena kami senasib.. Diperlakukan tidak baik dengan hanya dilihat dari apa yang kami punya" ucap dingin naruto membuat fu bingung

"Apa maksudnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya fu kembali menatap bingung kepada naruto.

"Dia dibutuhkan karena kekuatan dan chakranya sebagai senjata tanpa melihat apa yang sebenarnya para biju harapkan. Persamaannya denganku, mereka membuangku karena saya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang mereka harapkan, tanpa mau tau apa yang kuinginkan. Sama sama mengharapkan kekuatan untuk senjata mereka" lanju naruto menjelaskan pada fu maksud pertanyaanya. "Kami hanya di lihat karena apa yang kami punya, bukan karena apa yang kami inginkan."

Sepanjang perjalanan, fu hanya diam dan menatap Naruto yang menatap lurus datar tanpa ekspresi kearah jalan dihadapan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, tatapan menjijikan juga dilihat dari warga desa takigakure kearah Fu. Tatapan yang bahkan anak kicil bisa melihatnya kalau mereka membencinya

'Aura kebencian mereka sungguh terasa.. Gadis yang malang, fu' pikir naruto melirok kearah Fu yang menunduk sambil berjalan.

"Qku turut prihatin.. Fu.. Aku tau rasanya kesendirian" ucap Naruto dengan santai menatap Fu. Si Jinchuuriki itu memgangkat kepalanya menatap balik kearah naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya fu sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya, terlihat jelas tatapan kebencian dari seluruh warga Takigakure padamu fu." Ungkapp Naruto menatap datar fu.

'Jadi dia tau kalau.. ' Pikiran fu terpotong kala merasakan sntuhan dipundaknya yang menghangatkannya. Dia menatap kearah tangan yang menyentuhnya dan terlihat Naruto yang menyentuhnya

"Tidak semua sama fu.. Ada sebagian orang yang tau perbedaan kunai dengan scrollnya" jawab Naruto menyemangati fu.

**'Kitten.. Hottie, dia juga menyemangatimu dan menerimamu apa adanya fu.. Ayo fu, ku harus memilikinya'**

'Hentikan choumei, kau bisa membuatku mimisian nanti' pikir Fuu dengan wajah sudah sangat meronah. 'Jangan lagi masukan pikiran mesum di kepelaku'

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikantor pusat takigakure, kantor pemimpinnya atau kage office. Takigekure bukanlah desa ninja resmi namun memiliki kekuatan juga untuk shinobinya. Tidak seperti 5 desa besar lainnya yang fokus pada dunia shinobi mereka.

Takigakure hanya memiliki shinobi untuk menjaga sesuatu yang penting ditakigakure. Sesuatu yang dianggap air kehidupan di takigakure sendiri.

"Ah.. Fu-chan.. Aku lihat kau sudah sampai dengan selamat disini" ucap sang pemimpim menatap kearah fu. Pemimpin itu duduk di kursi meja kerja pada kantornya. Ruangannya hampir sama besar dengan kantor hokage.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam terurai melebihi bahunya dan bola mata hitam. Tampangnya menarik dengan pakaian seperi model pakaian bangsa asia tenggara. Dia memiliki kulit putih dengan tinggi kisaran 176 cm. Umurnya sekitar 28 tahunan terlihat jelas dari wajahny yang belumlh tua.

"Sibiki sama.. Fu genin taki melaporkan misi succes dan membawa team konoha yang mengantar fu ke takigakure. Tidak ada peristiwa besar lainnya selama perjalnan kami dari konoha ke takigakure" lapor fuu dengan senyum ada shibiki yang mendengarkan dengar serius laporan fu

"Ayolah fu.. Chan.. Kau tau saya tidak suka kau terlalu resmi seperti itu" ucap shibiki hanya dibalas oleh grin fu.

"Baiklah konoha san.. Sebaiknya kalian beristrahat dulu ditakigakure. Kami akan menyediakan tempat untuk kalian" ucap sang pemimpin kembali.

**'Kitten.. Bawa dia kekamarmu.. Ini kesempatanmu kitten, rebut dia, oh.. Aw..oh'**

'Choumei.. Ayolah.. Dia tidak mungkin mau.. Dan.. Kalaupun dia mau.. Apa yang kubicarakan.. ' Pikir shok fu dalam blushnya yang terlihat jelas.

'Sepertinya fu menyukai bocah ini' pikir shibiki.

"Ah shibiki dono.. Kami akan menerima dengan senang hati laporan anda" jawab yamato dengan senyuman diwajahnya terlihat tipis.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan.. Fu.. Kepapa kau tidak ajak jalan-jalan temanmu smentara kami akan ngobrol disini bersama dengan jounin sensei temanmu itu" ucap shibiki ramah

"Ha-hai" jawab fu shok capur bahagia

'Thanks ahibiki tou san' pikir fu.

**'Aoo.. Ini kesempatanmu Kitten... '**Kembali ekor 7 menggoda Fuu, membuatnya meronah.

"Naruto san.. Ayo, aku akan menunjukan tempat paling indah di taki" ucap fuu menatap Naruto

"Hn" jawab simple naruto mengangguk perlahan

"Gaki.. Temui kami di hotel tempat kami menginap"

"Hn" jawab naruto melangkah kearah keluar bersama fu.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana sealnya?" Tanya shibiki.

Tidak jauh dari Takigakure, kearah utara timur laut. Di sebuah ruangan besar terlihat seorang kakek tua melayang diudara. Dia memiliki tubuh pendek hanya sekitar 120 cm dengan hidung agak besar model rambut seperti di sanggul. Mata hitam dengan tampang arogant karena umur panjangnya.

Dihadapannya ada korutsuchi bersama orng yang mirip dengannya, sangat mirip. Dia adalah kembaran dari korutsuchi itu sendiri.

"Karutsuchi.. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Laporkan" perintah sikakek mini diudara menatap karutsuchi dengan kondisi tanganya yang patah

"Dimana kiriso dan momuchi?" Tanya lanjut kembaran Kitsuuchi itu.

"Kitsuchi.. Tou san.. Maaf.. Aku gagal" ucap korutsuchi dengan sedih menatap kearah lantai dihadapannya dan berlutut. Mata ayah dan kembarannya melebar mengerti apa maksud dari korutauchi

"Si-siapa yang melakukannya? Apa jounin konoha yang bersama namikaze itu?" Tanya onohiki dengan sedikit penekanan menatap kearah anaknya yang mengalami kondisi parah itu.

Karutsuchi menggelengkan kepalanya "Namikaze. Naruto" jawab simple korutsuchi

"APA..." Teriak bersamaan karutsuchi dan onohiki sang tsuchikage dengan shok yang luar biasa diwajah mereka terlihat jelas.

"Maksudmu kau dikalahkan oleh bocah 13 tahun, seorang genin fresh dari akademi?" Tanya shok Onohiki dan korutsuchi mengangguk

"Dia bukan bocah biasa Tou-Sama. Dia menguasai tekhnik seperti Tsunade Senju the sannin. Kecepatannya juga diatas kami. Dia tidak mempiliki kemampuan khusus untuk ninjutsu, tapi di taijutsu dia monster. Hanya sekali pukulan langsung membunuh Momuchi dan Kirisu" jelas " Karutsuchi menbuat dua keluarganya yang lain sedimkt sesak napas mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun penuh amarah diwajah mereka.

"Dan Tou Sama.. Dia juga yang telah membunuh momo, Mumu, Kuroso dan rekannya aku tidak tau namanya." Ucap lanjut Karutsuchi.

"Apa.. Bagaimana bisa bocah membunuh junin A rank? Bukan cuma satu tapi kini 6" ucap lanjut onohiki dalam murkanya.

"Awalnya akutidak percaya, namun ketika aku melihat kemampuannya, aku jadi sangat yakin. Dia benar benar mematikan dalam taijutsu Tou-Sama.. Kecepatannya.. Aku bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana dia menghindar dari jusuku" ucap korutsuchi tak percaya

"Kenapa kau bisa selamat?" Tanya Akatsuchi dan Onohiki mengangguk ingin bertanya hal yang sama

"Dia tidak membunuhku karena meninggalkan pesan untuk Tou-Sama" ucap korutsuchi dengan serius.

'Namikaze.. Kau akan menerima akibat perbuatanmu' pikir Onohiki dalam geramnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan dari pertama menemuinya"

**End**

Tinggalkan review yah...

I Hope you like it


	21. Chapter 21

Make destiny

.

.

.

Untuk lemonnya, aku sudah katakan kalau tidak ada romantis untuk saat ini, apalagi lemon. Hanya murni pengenalan karakter, alur dan kekuatan saja pada volume ini.

Untuk pairing... Hum.. Aku masih memikirkannya. Aku mencoba membuatnya se alami dan se romantic mungkin. (Menurut batasanku sih, aku kurang bisa dalam romantic, sorry)

Mengenai Naruto dan Root, akan di jelaskan nanti, yang jelas belum pada episode ini, atau berikutnya. Akan ada waktunya.

Wah, terlalu dini untuk mengungkap apakah Naruto akan bertarung di lembah terakhir melawan Menma bro.. Tapi akan ada pertarungan seru yang telah ku susun pada akhir volume ini.

Aku memang membuat Choume mesum.. Kwkwkwkw, sedikit asyik ajha jika membayangkan Fuu terus di goda bijunya, hehehe.

Tentang Iwa dan Tsuchikage, aku menysun yang lain yang akan menghebohkan Konoha, tapi nanti, sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter ke depan. Aku juga lupa sih chapter berapa.. Hehehe

Akhirnya, selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka...** Naruto bukan kepunyaanku...**

.

.

.

Hero water

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Gedung pemimpin Takigakure no sato, terlihat Yamato dan Anko Mitarashi sedang mengambil sebuah gulungan berwarna merah. Scroll ukuran sedang dari Shibiki untuk diberikan ke Yondaime Hokage.

"Jadi ini sema informasi tentang Kakuzu?" Tanya yamato dijawab anggukan oleh Shibiki

"Yah... Disitu semuanya yang aku rangkum. Council melarang memberikan informasi, namun demi Fuu, aku akan melakukan semua untuk melindunginya. Kuharap Yondaime-Dono bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari apa yang kuberikan ini" ucap Shibiki berdiri menatap kearah yamato. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Fuu.." Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat Yamato, jika kita sampai tepat waktu, kau bisa langsung kembali dan malam nanti kau akan sampai disini kembali" ucap anko memberikan saran pada yamato.

**Flashback, **

_Dikantor hokage sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Yamato tengah berada di depan meja kerja Yondaime yang duduk dikursinya._

_"Yamato.. Aku memiliki misi penting untukmu" ucap Yondaime serius_

_"Apa itu Yondaime-sama?" Tanya Yamato langsung berlutut sebelah kaki._

_"Besok kau akan mengantar seseorang ke Takigakure, kau dan teammu akan kesana bersama Anko. Kau akan mengambil sesuatu informasi tentang kakuzu" ucap Yondaime serius_

_"Kakuzu.. Maksud anda Kakuzu of the mask yang pernah melawan Shodaime?" Tanya yamato serius menatap kearah yondaime_

_"Yah.. Dia immortal, mungkin seperti Zombi karena melakukan kinjutsu, entah kinjutsu jenis apa" Gumam Yondaime membuat Tamato terkejut_

_"Tapi dengan seperti itu dia berarti sekarang sekitar 100 tahun lebih" Komen Yamato di respon anggukan oleh Minato._

_"Menurut Informasi dari Jiraiya Senseu, dia sekarang bergabung di suatu organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Organisasi ini adalah kumpulan S rani kriminal dan menurut sensei Itachi Uchiha juga ada didalam Organisasi itu" jelas Minato. Yamato menatap kearah nya sedikit penasaran namun sangat serius_

_'Kumpuluan S rank kriminal? Untuk apa?' Pikir Yamato penasaran_

_"Mereka bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan para biju entah untuk apa, yang pasti ini sangat buruk. Dengan sekumpulan S rank kriminal mereka sangat ditakuti dan belum jelas tujuan akhir mereka' lanjut Minato menatap kearah Yamato serius_

_"Jadi inti dari misi adalah mengambil Informasi tentang Kakuzu?" Tanya yamato dan minato mengangguk._

_"Seperti itulah.. Informasi itu akan membantu konoha dan mungkin dunia shinobi mengingat setiap desa besar shinobi memiliki Jinchuriki masing-masing." Jawab Minato menatap kearah jendela sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk hokagenya._

_"Hai saya mengerti Minato-sama" jawab Yamato._

_"Segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan misi, dan mendapatkan informasi tentang Kakuzu. Ini adalah misi solo untukmu. Kau bisa meninggalkan Naruto di sana saat kau kembali ke konoha." Ungkap Minato._

_"Ta-tapi.. " Komen Minato ragu._

_"Jika kau sendiri maka kau bisa tiba di desa dengan cepat. Tapi jika kau bersamanya, kemungkinan waktu kalian akan habis dengan istrahat. Dia bisa saja kuat melebihi rata-rata Genin, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah seorang bocah, tidak lebih." Tegas Yondaime di sertai alasan logicnya._

_"Hai.. Saya mengerti, Yondaime-Sama." _

**End**

"Kau benar anko.. " Ucap yamato lalu menatap kearah Shibiki. 'Misi adalah yang terpenting' pikir lanjutnya di dalam benak.

"Shibiki-san, kami akan kembali ke Konoha secepatnya dan aku ingin menitipkan Naruto di Takigakure sementara sampai aku kembali. Mungkin besok pagi aku sudah disini menjemputnya" ucap Yamato dengan serius menatap kearah pemimpin Taki.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengurus Naruto-san.. Lagi pula Fuu pasti akan senang memiliki teman baru" jawab Shibiki dengan senyum menatap balik yamato.

"Arigatou Shibiki-San.. Anko ayo pergi" ucap Yamato dan mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruang office Takigakure no sato itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sore hari perjalanan Fuu dan Naruto mengelilingi takigakure sampai sore hari waktu itu. Suasana takigakure tidak terlalu ramai namun tidak sepi. Masih terdengar tawa canda anak anak riang tengah bermain di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Beberapa pedagang juga yang menawari barang daganga mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan juga masih terlihat tatapan penuh kebencia ke arah Fuu, membuat Jinchuuriki itu rada minder. Naruto hanya bisa menatap iba Fuu karena mendapatkan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan seperti itu. Dia tidak tau harus bilang apa karena memang dia tidak pandai dalam hal bersosialisasi. Dia hanya hidup bersama 2 orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kita sampai" ucap Fuu membentangkan tngannya memperlihatkan tempat terakhir yang mereka datangi.

"Harus aku akui..ini ... Mengagumkan" komen Naruto sedikit memuja dengan ekspresi kagum apa yang ia lihat.

Dihadapannya ada sebuah pohon tua raksasa seperti bentuk beringin yang dikelilingi oleh air yang berasal dari air terjun pada tebing. Pantulan cahaya matahari membuat pohon itu terlihat seperti bersinar dengan hiasan warna pelangi yang membuatnya bagaiakan berada dialam mimpi.

Jernihnya air disekitar pohon itu bahkn tidak terasa kalau itu adalah sebuah sungai. Tenang dan tanpa ada gelombang sedikitpun. Seperti menaruh air dalam gelas itulah ibarat yang pantas untuk air itu.

"Jadi ini alasannyam kenapa desamu disebut desa air terjun" tanya Naruto mengamati dengan seksama menatap terkagum kagum. Fu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan grin terbaiknya pada naruto.

"Hey kau.. " Suara memanggil membuat Naruto dan berbalik menatap kearah suara yang memanggiknya.

"Siapa kau dan.. Kenapa kau bersama... Siluman itu." ucap seorang bocah dengan tinggi 145 cm memiliki rambut biru gelap pendek. Dia memakai hita-itae Takigakure dikeningnya. Pakaian berwarna putih dengan celana panjng berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Hiru-san.. Ini Naruto.. Dari konoha" jawab Fuu memperkenalkan Naruto pada bocah genin itu. Kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Naruto-kun.. Ini Hiru rekan satu teamku" lanjut Fuu memperkenalkan hiru pada naruto

"Tsk.. Jadi siluman punya teman dari Konoha?" Ejek hiru menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya sebelum kau menyesal, bocah.." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam, sekaligus mengejek. Naruto menatap Hiru dengan tatapan mematikan

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Fuu? Aku tidak melihat adanya tanda bahaya pada dirinya? Tidak sampai saat ini" gumam Naruto.

"Hah.. Kau hanya tidak tau bagaimana kisah tentang desa Kami, Bocah. "Jawab Hiru masih dengan nada arrogannya, memanggil Naruto bocah. "Dia adalah siluman, iblis monster yang akan membunuhmu dan menghancurkan desa jika ka"-

"Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi kau sebut apa temanku... Hiru-san" poting Naruto dengan dingin dan sangat menusuk. Dia melepaskan KI pekat yang bisa membuat junin shok jika merasakan KI itu. Hiru sesak napas dan langsung jatuh berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Si genin dari Konoha itu menatap serius Hiru.

"Kau boleh saja mengataiku dengan apapun, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi jika kau berani menghina temanku, di hadapanku sendiri, aku akan menghancurkanmu... " Ancam Naruro meningkatkan kembali tekanan chakranya. Fuu yang mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dan pembelaan Naruto, meronah, sedangkan choumeu di dalam tubuhnya sedikit menyipitikan kedua matanya.

'_**Chakra ini... Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya bocah itu..'**_Pikirnya merasa tertarik akan chakra Naruto.

"Ma-maaf.. Sa-saya... Mi-minta maaf" ucap Hiru dengan nada susah berucap, ketakutan merasakan tekana Chakra Naruto yang sudah hampir membunuhnya.

"Bukan padaku kau harus minta maaf tapi padanya" Naruto menunjuk Fuu. "Kau adalah rekan seteamnya, jika kau menghinanya karena status jinchurikinya maka kau melakukan suatu kesalahan. Kau harus belajar menghargai orang yang telah melindungi desamu dari bahaya. Fuu disini menanggung beban berat dalam hidupnya dengan memiliki biju dalam tubuhnya. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa jika Fuu mau dia akan melepas biju dalam tubuhnya dan menghancurkan kalian semua, juga desa ini? Kenapa kalian memperlkukannya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tau perbedaan kunai dengan gulungannya?, jika kau tidak tau maka kau tidak pantas disebut Shinobo" ungkap Naaruto panjang lebar, menceramahi genin itu. Fu terdiam sejenak, tak percaya dngan apa yang ia dengar. Ia tau betul kalau Naruto bukanlah seorang Jinchuuriki, tapi ia mengerti ke pedihannya.

Belum pernah ada orang yang membelanya seperti itu. Meskipun dia susah bernapas karena merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto, namun dia tetap kagum dan menatap Naruto bagaikan dewa penyelamat yang turun dari langit.

"Ha.. hai" ucap hiro dengan menunduk. Naruto perlahan menghikangkn KI nya saat melihat Fuu hampir jatuh pingsan.

"Fu.. Maaf.. Aku minta maaf atas semua perkataanku" ucap Hiro berlutut dihadapan Fuu. Sebelum Fuu sempat menjawab, sebuah kunai menplayang kearah Naruto. Tapi dengan mudahnya I menangkap kunai itu menggunakan tangan kosong. Kedua genin lainnya serentak membelalakkan mata.

'Dia menangkap kunai semudah itu' pikir Fuu dan Hiro shok

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping kiri, mengarah ke bagian belakang."Kalian tau jika menyerang shinobi dari belakang itu seperti pengecut" ucapnya dingin.

Muncul dua orang dari balik semak sekitar area itu. Seorang bocah seumuran Hiro dengan rambut cokelat menggunakan pakaian berwarna cokelat dan putih. Bola mata hitam dengan alis tipis

"Kenapa kau menyerang rekanku" ucapnya marah pada Naruto.

"Jangan begitu pada tamu Hoki" komen seorang bermabut ungu gelap dengan mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian seperti kimoni namun kengan pendek dengan celana panjang. Pakaiannya sepsang dengan warna silver. Tingginya aekitar 178 cm dengan potongan atletis dengan usia sekitar 25 tahun. "Kita sebagai tuan rumah, harus menunjukkan sikap baik pada tamu kita, terutama dari desa lainnya."

"Sensei" ucap Fu menatap sosok yang baru muncul itu. Hiro langsing melangkah kearah senseinya itu.

"Maafkan muridku konoha-san.." Ucap senseinya lagi mentap Naruto.

"Sensei.. Dia menyiksa Hiro di desa kita dan kenapa sensei malah minta maaf?" Tanya Hoki tidak terima.

"Dia benar Hiro, Hoki... Fuu adalah manusia seperti kalian. Dia hanya merupakan wadah tempat biju disegel, dan kalian harus tau perbedaan kunai dengan scrollnya. Kunai itu berbeda dengan scrollnya ingat itu" ucap sook tersebut dan dua genin muridnya hanya mengangguk. "Tidak selayaknya kalian memperlakukannya seperti itu."

Naruto menatap Jounij sensei itu datar. Tidak terlihat adanya ekspresi sedikitpun. Tatapan datar itu memang selalu ia berikan pada orang yang baru saja ia lihat. Tidak mudah baginya mempercayai atau bersikap baik ke orang yang baru di kenal. Krisis kepercayaan adalah masalah utama dalam kehidupannya, yang di ciptakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Namaku Daiki sensei Fuu dan dua rekannya ini.." Ucap Daiki dengan ramah, menunjuk ke pada murid-muridnya.

"Naruto" jawab simple Naruto dengan dinginnya.

'Dingin sekali dia?' Pikir ketiga sosok yang baru muncul itu.

"Ok.. Fuu.. Aku tau kau mendapatkan tugas dari Shibiki, kami akan melakukan latihan kecil di tepi sana, dan nikmati waktumu" ucap Daiki terswnyum pada Fu.

'Sanyum sensei kali ini tulus.. Naruto-kun mengubah sensei' pikir Fuu senang, melihat sebuah senyuman dari senseinya yang benar-benar sebuah senyuman dari hati, bukan senyuman palsu seperti biasanya.

_'__**Naruto.. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.. Akanakan memperhatikan sampai mana batasmu**_**' **pikir biju dalam tubuh Fuu

"Hai sensei.. Dan aku akan bergabung besok" respon Fuu senang, menatap senseinya.

Daiki menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ok.. Kami pergi dulu" ucapnya, melangkah kearah sisi lain, dimana masih disekitar tempat naruto dan Fuu berada.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun"ucap Fuu dengan senyum sangat lebar.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik si Jinchuuriki ekor 7 itu.

"Buat.. Kau membelaku" jawab Fuu.

"Aku cuma tidak suka orang lain yang menghina orang lain, dan.. Terlebih yang dihina adalah... Temanku" ucap Naruro serius menatap kearah Fuu

Sepasang tanda merah muncul di pipi Fuu saat itu juga. 'Dia bilang teman.. Oh.. Naruto-kun.. ' Pikirnya dalam blush.

"Jadi tatapan mereka karena kau seorang Jinchuuriki?" Tanya Naruto, di jawab anggukan pelan sang Konoichi.

"Mereka bilang aku adalah... monster" jawab Fuu, menundukkan kepalnya.

"Aku pernah melihat monster, benar-benar monster Fuu, dan kau bukan salah satunya. Kau hanyalah Fuu, seorang gadis yang akan menjadi Konoichi hebat nantinya. Dan biju dalam tubuhmu adalah dia sendiri bukan dirimu" Ungkap naruto datar.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada jinchuriki? Apa karena biju dalam tubuhnya? Atau apa karena kekuatan?" Tanya Fuu penasaran, kembali mengingat kalau si blonde ini memiliki rasa ketertarikan luar biasa pada Jinchuuriki.

".. Bukan karena itu" jawab pelan Naruto lalu berbalik menatap kearah pohon kearamat ditengah telaga. "Tapi karena aku memiliki keluarga yang sama denganmu. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto anak dari yondaime hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku memiliki saudara kembar, seorang jinchuuriki sepertimu. Ibuku juga seorang jinchuriki sebelum saudaraku itu." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap kearah langit, sedangkan Fuu, menatapnya penasaran.

"Singkatnya, saudaraku adalah pahlawab di Konoha karena dia menahan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, melindungi desa sejak ia lahir. Disempurnakan lagi dia punya kekkai genkai anokuton seperti shodaime hokage. Dia diramalkan sebagai anak yang terpililh, yang akan membawa perdamaian dunia.

Sejak kecil aku sudah di abaikan oleh semua, bahkan... Kedua orang tuaku. Saudara kembarku melarang semua orang yang ingin berteman denganku, karena itu aku sendiri. Hidup selama 13 tahun tanpa kasih sayang meskipun kau adalah anak seorang Hokage, sungguh anak yang malang" ungkap Nnaruto menyelesaikan cerita singkat tentang hidupnya.

Fuu diam dalam shoknya tidak menyangka Naruto adalah anak dari yondaime hokage, namun tidak menyangka lagi dia memiliki kehidupan yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak pemimpin desa, tidak semestinya di perlakukan seperti itu, dan cerita itu nyaris tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Fuu. Naruto meliriknya serius. "Maksudku, bukankah kau adalah anak Hokage, dan kau pasti diagungkan di desa" komen Fuu tidak percaya.

"Sebuah ilusi bukan hanya sebuah Genjutsu Fuu... Kehidupan nyata juga terkadang di jadikan topeng ilusi dunia" jawab Naruto, menggunakan kata-kata yang ribet.

'**Aku percaya padanya Fuu. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau ia berbohong. Ia lebih menderita darimu Fuu, lebih sakit melihat orang yang dekat denganmu dan mengabaikanmu, dari pada kau yang dibenci hampir seluruh desa. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dibandingkan penolakan keberadaan, itulah siksaan yang sangat terasa'**

'Kau benar choimei.. '

.

.

.

**Boooomm**

Suara ledakan menghancurkan lamunan mereka, suara yang berasal dari rumah megah di tepi desa tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Asap menjulang tinggi kelangit, pengaruh dari ledakan itu. Daiki dan teamnya langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan Fuu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Daiki dengan ketidak tahuannya, berharap ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan dari Naruto, juga Fuu.

Fuu melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat arah ledakan. "Itu.. Rumah.. Shibiki-Sama" ucap Fuu melebarkan matanya melihat ledakan dari rumah shibuki. Terlihat shibuki terlempar jauh kearah naruto dkk.

"Shibuki" teriak Daiki menangkap tubuh shibuki, menggunakan tubuhnya. Mereka terseret sekitar 5 meter, dengan tubuh sang Jounin menjadi alas. Sang pemimpin Taki dalam terluka parah berada 10 meter dihadapan Naruto. Naruto melompat ke arah Daiki.

"Daiki-San.. Biarkan aku mengobati Shibuki-san" ucap Naruto duduk disamping kiri shibuki.

"Apa kau tau ttg madic" tanya Daikinpenasaran. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepakanya pelan. Daiki lalu meletakan tubuh Shibuki ditanah. Naruto mulai melakukan ninjutsu madicnya. Terlihat lingakran biru langit keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyentuh dada shibuki, memulai mendiagnosa.

'Ninjutsu madic seperti Tsunade senju?' Pikir shok Daiki, sedikit terkejut, melihat kearah Naruto dalam konsentrasi penuh menatap kearah tubuh shibuki.

"Ini gawat.. Jantungnya berhenti bekerja" gumam Naruto sedikit serius, tetap berkonsentrasi pada tangan kirinya dengan ninjutsu kadic sedang tangan kanannya dialiri chakra petir pada telapak tanganya. Semua menjadi shok dengan Fuu langsung duduk di bagian keapala shibuki. Dua genin lainnya berdiri shok tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.. Kenapa kalian tidak mengumumkan pada seluruh shinobi kalau kalian sedang diserang" ucap Naruto menatap kearah daiki menghancurkan lamunananya. "Jangan bilamg kalau desa kalian tidak memiliki sistem emergency"

"Hiro, Hoki dan Fuu, kalian kekantor pusat umumkan situasi gawat" perintah Daiki cepat.

"Jangan fu.. " Komen Naruto membuat daiki menatapnya

"Kenapa jangan?" Tanya Daiki. "Ia juga adalah bagian dari timku. Kau tidak berhak melarangnya"

"Bisa jadi ini hanya pengecoh dengan Fuu sebagai target utama mereka" jawab Naruto melihat chakra petir ditelapak tngannya sudah mulai berwarna biru keputihan

"Kau benar juga... Klian berdua pergi, SEKARANG" perintah daiki dan mereka pun berlari. Naruto menyentuh dada Shibuki dengan chkara petir membuat dada shibuki terangkat

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya shok daiki.

"Merangsang jantungnya agar bekerja.. Kini jatungnya bekerja kembali" ucap Naruto melanjutkan ninjutsu madicnya.

'Dia sungguh bukan bocah sembarangan. Pengetahuan madicnya bisa membuat Dokter di desa ini bukan apa-apa. Menjadikan raiton untuk merangsang jantung, adalah sebuah inovasi baru.' pikir daiki menatap kearah Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap ke muridnya yang tengah dalam keadaan blank.

"Fuf.. Control emosimu, Shibuki sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan paksa keluar chakra biju" ucap Naruto melirik fu karena sia sudah merasakan chakra biju dalm tubuh fu keluar. Fu hanya menatap horor kearah shibuki yang tengah pingsan dengan darah di mulutnya

"Ha-hai" jawab Fuu

.

.

.

".. Lihat siapa yang kita dapatkan" ucap seorang dari arah jam 9 sejauh 10 meter menatap kearah Naruto dan daiki

"Kau" ucap Daiki penuh emosi menatap kearah sosok tersebut. Seorang pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan dengan janggot putih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Daiki. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok itu, penasaran.

"Hello keponokan tersayangku" ucapnya lagi

"DAISUKE..." teriak daiki menatap kearah daisuke emosi

"Ayolah.. Sepupu" ucap seorang yang memiliki wajah seperti Daisuke, namun umurnya baru sekitar 25 tahunan Dia memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Daisuke, sekitar 181 cm.

"Daisi.. Kau juga?.. Apa yang kalian inginkan disini?" Tanya Daiki. Naruto tidak memperduliakan percakapan mereka fokus pada penyembuhan Shibuki.

"Tentu saja apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikqw dan Daisu" jawab Daisuke dengan seringai jahat menatap Daiki. Daiki melebarkan matanya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh daisuke.

"Daiki... Jangan.. Biarkan.. Dia .. Mendaptakan... Hero water... Dan... Shichibi" ucap lemah Shibuki yang akhirnya sadar. Naruto berhenti melakukan medical ninjutsunya dan membersihkan sisisa darah ditubuh Shibuki . Fuu dan daiki menatap sedih pada shibuki yang pingsan kembali.

"Tenang, dia sudah tidak apa apa. Cidera parahnya sudah kuatasi, dan "-

**DAISUKI**

Boooommmmm

Ledakan chakra berwarna merah menyala seperti api menjulang kelangit dari Naruto dkk. Naruto sempat menggunakan shunshin no jusunya membawa Daiki dan Shibuki menjauh dari ledakan teresebut. Rupanya Fuu yang mengeluarkan Chakra Choumei secara paksa.

Naruto dan dua lainnya berada di jarak 20 meter dengan Fuu yang kini dikelilingi oleh bulatan seperti bola berwarna merah ungu gelap dengan aura merah menjulang kelangit, aura yang terasa sangat luar biasa.

".. Daiki-San, .. Apa kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto, tidak begitu peduli pada aura chakra yang Fuu keluarkan.

"Ba-bagaimana kita bisa disini?" Tanya shok Daiki, menyadari kalau mereka sudah berpindah tempat dari posisi yang sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia telah berpindah.

"Aku memindahkan kalian dengan Shunshin no Jutsuku. Jika tidak kalian akan dalam keadaan bahaya, terkena efek ledakan Chakra Fuu." ucap naruto menjawab rasa penasaran Daiki. Sang Jounin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kenapa Shichibi begitu marah pada orang itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan memindahkn tubuh Shibiki keatas tanah membaringkannnya dngan baik.

"Daisuki adalah saudara dari ayah Shibiki yang haus akan kekuasaan, kekuatan juga serakah. Ayah Fuu adalah Jinchuriki sebelum Fuu yang dibunuh oleh Daisuki ketika memaksa mengambil Shichibi dalam tubuh ayahnya. Shichibi tidak terima hal itu dan begitulah.. Daisuki pergi dari Taki." Jelas Daiki

"Apa maksud dari Hero water?" Tanya lanjut Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-San, tapi itu adalah rahasia desa kami." Ungkap Daiki. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ka-Katakan Saja... Daiki.." Komen Shibiki sangat lemah yang rupanya telah sadarkan diri.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu Shibiki, kau masih terluka." Ungkap Daiki sangat khawatir akan keadaan pemimpinnya.

"Ak-aku percaya.. Naruto-San.. Ce-caritakan saja semuanya" ungkap Shibiki kembali.

Daiki hanya menatap Shibiki yang bernapas berat, masih terpengaruh lukanya. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hero water adalah air yang bisa menaikan kekiatanmu 10 kali lipat. Air ini hanya ada 100 tahun sekali dan Shiibiki memilikinya. Dia ingin mengambil air itu dan biju dalam Fuu" cerita Daiki singkat, menjelaalan pada Naruto.

'Air yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan 10 kali lipat? Kekuatan yang menarik' pikir Naruto.

Di sisi lain

Daisuki dan Daisi tersenyum saat menatap kearah Fuu yang kini bertransformasi ke mode bijunya. Dia sangat menginginkan hal ini. Karena dengan begini dia akan memiliki yang akan terberbebas dari tubuh Fu

"Ayo Shichibi.. Terus.. Apa kau lupa bagaimana aku melakukannya padamu 14 tahun lalu" ucap Daisuki mengeraskan suaranya menatap kearah bulatan yang mengelilingi tubuh Fuu. Ia semakin menambah emosi Fuu agar mengeluarkan chakra Biju dalam tubuhnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Ini buruk.. Jika sgellnya rusak, Shichibi akan keluar dan mengamuk. Taki dalam bahaya.." Ucap Daiki yang khawatir menatap Fuu dalam proses transformasi menjadi biju ekor 7.

"Aku tau Daiki... Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Fuu menghancurkan desa, hal itu akan membuatnya semakin dibenci" ucap naruto berdiri menatap Fuu, membuat Daiki sedikit penasaran akan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"Daiki.. Pergilah menjauh, aku akan Memasang barrier disekitar sini mencegah terjadinya kerusakan besar di Takigakure, aku akan menyelamatkan Fuu" ucap Narut serius.

"Kau gila.. Kau tidak mungkin meng"-

"Sekarang Daiki.. Sudah tidak ada waktu" potong Naruto langsung melakukan handseal.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. ** muncullah 4 bunshin Naruto, dalam balutan asap. Ke 4 bunshin langsung menyebar ke -4 arah berbeda.. Daiki yang melihat keseriusan Naruto perlahan bergerak ke arah Shibiki.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan Fuu padamu" Gumam Daiki menggendong tubuh Shibiki lalu melompat menjauh. Kemudian sekitar 200 meter dari tempatnya tadi, daiki menatap kearah naruro yang kini sudah dihalangi oleh barrier berwarna merah membentuk persegi dengan panjang 100 meter persegi

'Bocah itu' pikir daiki, melihat ke belakang dimana barrier telah terbentuk. 'Ia bukan seorang Genin.

.

.

.

.Dikonohagakure, training ground 7 tempat latihan team 7. Mereka sedang berkumpul sore itu setelah melamukan misi siang tadi, misi D rank kembali. Mereka sungguh taudah bosan dengan misi D rank yang mereka selalu dapatkan

"Sasuke kun.. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap kalau si Uchiha akan menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak.." jawab Sasuke. Inner sakura yang tadinya berbunga-bunga, terasa dijatuhi pesawat dengan ketinggian 7 juta Kaki. (Hahaha... )

". Sakura yang malang" koment menma yang berada dihadapan sakura, mengejek rekan rambut pingkinya itu.

Pletak

"Aw.. " Ucap Menma menggosok-gosok kepalanya akibat dijitak oleh sakura

"Itu untukmu Menma baka" ungkap Sakura geram karena mendengar ejekan Menma.

"Kukira kau Suka Naruto" tanya Menma, sukses membuatnya blush.

"Yup.. Tapi dia sangat susah ditemui.. Apa kau tau dimana dia biasa nongkrong?" Tanya Sakura.

'Dasar perempuan tidak berpendirian' pikir Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura.

"Itulah yang sedang kami cari tau.. Cuma Mito-Chan yang sering diajak oleh Naruto dari seluruh orang konohagakure. Dan mito tidak mau memberitahukan kami karena dilarang oleh Naruto" Jawab Menma sedikit sedih menatap kearah langit.

"Yo..." sapa kakasi yang muncul dengan shunshinnya

"KAU TERLAMBAT... " Teriak kesal Sakura, menunjuk sensei Mata satunya itu.

"Sorry, seekor kucing menghalangi jalanku jadi aku harus memutar mencari jalan lain" ucap kakasi, menjelaskan alasan paling favoritnya, alasan tidak masuk akalnya dan dibalas dengan sweetdrop dari semua anggota teamnya

'Alasan macam apa itu' pikir semua dalam sweetdropnya dengan inner sakura mencapai titik didihm kemarahan membahana.

"Kenapa Sensei mengumpulkan kami sore-sore begini?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara besar

"Oh.. Kita langsung saja menemui Hokage, ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan oleh hokage, mungkin akan memberikan misi" ucap kakasi dan merekapun berjalan kekantor Hokage.

.

.

Dikantor hokage, Yondaime memgambil sebuah gulungan dengan team 7 berada dihadapan meja kerjanya. Mereka berharap mendapatkan misi C rank kali ini setelah beberapa bulan terakhir adalah bulan penderitaan D rank mereka.

"Yondaime-sama.. Aku mau me- oh maaf mengganggu" ucap Yamato yang masuk keruang hokage bersama Anko dibelakangnya. Ia berhenti sejenak karena melihat tim 7 sedang menghadap.

"Sedikit sih.. Misi kalian succes?.. Dimana naruto?" Tanya Yondaime menatap kedua sosok yang baru muncul.

".. Dia ada takigakure bersama .. Fuu dan shibuki san. Aku nekat kesini setelah mendapatkan scroll ini berpikir misi ini lebih penting karena Naruto aman di Taki. Aku juga akan menjemputnya secepat mungkin" jelas Yamato menatap yondaime lalu memberikan scroll merah yang dipegang Anko

"Jadi ini?" Tanya yondaime

"Hai.. Itu adalah semua informasi yang anda butuhkan" jawab anko kali ini berbicara.

"Hokage-sama.. Kami meminta misi kelas C juga" ucap Menma, serius menatap ayahnya.

"Hai.. Jika dobe bisa melakukan C rank, kenapa kami tidak? Kami adalah roki dan dobe dead last" tegas Sauke

'Oh... Ini akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan' pikir Kakasi dengan melirik malas ke dua anggotanya.

"Aku memberikan C rank pada team Yamato karena cuma misi mengantar biasa tanpa masalah. Itupun karena ada Anko yang mendampingi.." Jawab Minato menghancurkan hati team 7.

"Sensei.. Katakan sesuatu" bujuk Menma tapi dicueki oleh Kakasi

" Aku rasa jiji yang akan mendapatkan copian buku terbaru jiraiya Kyofu nanti saat dia kembali" ucap menma sedikit berlagak. Mata Kakashi langsung melebar mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya di sebutkan Menma, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan seringai khas Uchihanya.

"Sensei.. Kurasa teamku siap untuk C rank" ucap Kakasi cepat. 'Dari pada aku tidak mendapatkan buku icha icha spesial' pikir kakasi membuat semua sweat drop

'Pikirannya terlalu cepat berubah' pikir semua yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Kakasi baka.. " Teriak LAanko protes

"Kau genius.. Dobe.." Ucap sasuke dengan seringainya

"Itulah aku.." jawab menma kembali dengan senyumnya 11 jari.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas, melihat anak kebanggannya berhasil menjebak Kakashi. Ia cukup lihai dalam memainkan emosi Jounin senseinya. Minato lalu menarik laci dan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari laci mejanya itu.

'Perasaanku akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti' pikir Minato

"Panggil Tazuna" teriak minato pada sekretarisnya yang berada diluar pintu. Ia kemudian menatap ke tim Kakashi. "Aku akan memberikan misi kelas C ini karena team Yamato akan menjadi back up team kalian. Yamato, pergilah mencari makanan dan jemput Naruto. Kalian langsung ke misi kalian berikutnya, detail nya ada di gulungan itu" jelas Minato sambil memberikan gulungan ke pemilik Mokuton itu. "Anko, kau di bubarkan"

"Hai" jawab dua Jounin itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Yondaime berpapasan dengan seorang pria masuk keruangan itu.

"Kau memanggilku yondaime sama?" Tanya pria itu. Dia memiliki tinggi sekitar 178 cm dengan perut buncit pakaian berwarna hijau tenpa lengan dengan celana silver. Di lehernya ada handuk dengan kaca mata di kedua matanya. Tngan kanannya memegang sake, umurnya sekitar 45 tahun.

"Team 7 akan mengawalmu Tazuna dengan team zero yang akan menjadi team bantuan" ucap serius minato namikaze

"Kenapa team zero juga ikut?" Tanya Sasuke protes

"Dengar, nami no kuni dekat dengan Kirigakure. Kirigakure sekarang sedang berada diperang dingin, dan karena itu team 0 akan menjadi back up" ucap minato serius.

"Ta-"

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau, aku rasa team 8 akan mentukai misi ini" ucap minato mengambil kembali scroll misinya,

"Kami mau" tegas Menma dan sasuke bersamaan

"Yondaime-sama.. Aku meminta oengawal bukan sekumpulan bocah" ucap Tazuna menatap kearah team 7

Menma, Sasuke dan sakura menatap horor sambil melepaskan KI yang cukup besar bagi seorang chunin yng berasal dari Menma dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan mengulanginya lagi.. Mr tazuna?" Tanya dingin Menma membuat tazuna ketakutan

'Bocah itu menakutkan' pikir Tazuna

"Ok team, jangan begitu pada client. Dan mister Tazuna, tolong jangan menghina shinobi. Aku adalah jounin dan kalau cuma bandit aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" ucap Jakasi membela muridnya

"Terserah.. Aku hanya ingin pengawal untuk menyelesaikan jembatanku" ucap Tazuna dengan ketus

"Ok, kalian akan melakukn mis ini pada besok pagi." Perintah minato dan semua mengangguk ria

.

.

.

Takigakure

Didalam barrier, terlihat 4 sosok tengah berdiri dengan arah yang berbeda. Naruto disebalah kiri, 10 meter dari bulatan chakra biju milik Fuu sedang Daisuki dan Daisi berada 20 meter dihadapan Fuu

"Apa ini.. Barrier?" Tanya Daisi menatap kesekelilingnya yang kini dili dungi barrier setinggi 20 meter

"Daisi sepertinya kita harus mempercepat proses ini" instruksi Daisuke langsung meneguk kendi kecil setinggi kira kira 40 cm yang ada di tangannya, berikutnya diberikan kedaisi.

"Sekarang.. Lawan kami Shichibi" teriak Daisuki dengan keras

Boooomm

Ledakan chakra mereka menjulang kelangit. Rambut mereka memanjang dan juga mata mereka menjadi merah. Tubuh mereka menjadi kekar seketika, tanah disekitar mereka retak oleh tekanan Chakra mereka berdua.

Naruto memandang peristiwa tersebut menyipitkan mata 'Jadi itu kekuatan hero water, chakra Daisi sekitar 2 kage dan daisuke sekitar 6 kage.. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu' pikir naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang melakukan hadseal bersama

**Suiton : suiryuu edan no jutsu**

Teriak mereka bersama sama menyerang kerarah bulatan chakra merah yang mengeklilingi fu

"Booom

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta saat jutsu itu menghantam bulatan chakra Fu. Terlihat bulatan itu menghilang dengan Fuu kini menjadi siluman berwarna merah mata putih gigi putih. (Bayangkan saat naruto melawan pain dengan ekor 6, tapi ekornya adalah sayap seperti kumbang berjumlah masing masing 3 di setiap punggungnya)

Roaaaarrrr

Fu mengaung menghacurkan tanah sekitar mengangkat tanah, menyerang kearah dua kage level itu. Mereka hanya memberikan seringai diwajah mereka lalu melakukan handseal

**Siuton daibakufu no jutsu**

Sebuah ledakan air, tercipta dari mulut mereka bersua, membentuk gelombang Tsunami, memeluas sekitar 50 meter menyerang Fuu. Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan itu. Fuu dalam mode ekor 6 hanya diam tak tergoyahkan akibat jutsu kelas A itu

'Biju memang memikiki kekuatan yang hebat' pikir naruto melihat Fuu.

"Hahahahhaha.. Kau memang sangat kuat shichibi, aku semakin beresemangat mendapatkanmu" Teriak daisuki, dengan bola mata horornya melebar.

.

Perlahan dari tubuh fu mulai muncul tengkorak, membentuk mulai dari kaki sepasang berwana putih dari dadanya lalu membentuk tulang punggung dan semua sayapnya terakhir kearah wajahnya membentuk kepala kumbang

Ke 6 sayap fu diarahkan ke langit memberntuk bulatan bulatan kecil berwarna merah dan biru. Kemudian membesar dan semakin membesar membentuk sebesar bola lalu dimakan oleh Fuu dalam mode bijju itu.

'Sial... Ini buruk, semoga barrierku kuat' pikir Naruto yang mengawasi dari belakang, memperhatikan tubuh Fuu mengembang seperti balon setelah memakan bola itu. Fu seperti bersujud tapi pandngannya ke daisuke

"Ayo.. Kesini sweet heart" ucap Daisuki, memancing Fuu.

Fuuuussshhh

Fu melemparkan sesuatu dari mulutnya seperti bola yang keluar berwarna hitam dengan kecepatan luar biasa menyerang kearah Daisuke dan Daisi

**Doton : doryujoheki**

Teriak mereka bersamaan memunculkan benteng dari tanah yang membentuk bulatan bola mengelilingi mereka.

Boooommmm

Ledakan dahsyat pun terjadi mengakibatkan tanah bergetar dengan menciptakan debu pekat disekitar pertemuan dua jutsu itu. Naruto kembali melompat kebelakang menghindari ledakan itu.

Sekitar 10 detik terlihat kawah sedalam 3 meter seluas 10 meteran, membentuk lingkaran dengan jutsu pertahanan milik dua ninja pelarian Taki, berhasil melindungi mereka. Perlahan dome itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan, kembali ke tanah.

"Haha... Itu.. Jutsu.. Yang.. Memakan.. Banyak.. Chakra.." Ucap Daisuke lemas karena kini pengaruh hero water telah menghilang akibat jutsu miliknya terakhir yang menghabiskan banyak chakra miliknya. Jika mereka menggunakan. Chakra Normal, maka tentu saja akan di hancurkan oleh Bijudama itu.

"Yah.. Kita harus meminumnya kembali" tambah Daisi. Daisuke memegang kembali botol hero water itu ingin meminumnya dengan fuu kini muncul 1 ekor di buntutnya kembali.

'Ini buruk' pikir naruro melihat itu melakukan handseal

Raiton : Kage bunshin no jutsu

Muncul 2 bunshin dari badan naruto keluar seperti moku bunshin dari belakang tubuh naruto. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan masing-masing kunai menyerang Diasuke dan Daisu ditambahkan element petir untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Daisuke dan Daisi melebarkan matanya melihat kunai mendekati mereka dengan cepat. Namun mereka masih sempat menghindar dari serangan itu mengakibatkan mereka berpisah kekiri untuk daisi dan kekanan untuk daisuke. Muncul kilatan merah di samping kunai itu terlihat bunshin Naruto yang memegang kunai itu membuat dua shinobi itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata, mengetahui tekhnik apa itu.

"Hi-hiraisin?" Tanya shok Daisu menatap kearah bunshin Naruto

"Selaat datang ke Neraka" respon bunshin, menghadap Daisi langsung menyerang menggunakan kunai biasa di tangannya. Sedangkan Daisuke berhasil meminum air hero untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali

"Hahahahhaha.. Hiraisin atau bukan, kau bukanlah lawanku" ucap arrogant daisuke menatap kearah bunshin aruto

"Baiklah.. Kurasa kita harus serius?" Jawab bunsin itu menutup matanya lalu mengaktifkan sharingan krmudian berpurar menjadi Mangekyou sharingan

"Apa itu?" Tanya shok daisuke menatap kearah mata naruto yang kini mengaktifkan MS miliknya.

.

.

.

"Fu... Sadarlah. ." Teriak naruto yang asli berada 5 meter dihadapan fu yang kini mulai berubah warna dan membentuk otot pada setiap tubuhnya

"Fu.. Kau jangan kalah dengan biju.. Kau adalah Fuu... Jangan kalah.. Kau adalah sahabatku" Lanjut Naruto kembali, mencoba menyadarkan Fuu. Namun hasilnya sia sia. Dia mengaktifkan sharingannya menatap Fuu mencoba masuk kedalam mindscapenya namun gagal mengingat itu adalah fase peralihan antara fu dengan bijunya

'Sial.. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum Fuu tewas' pikir naruto melihat tubuh biju ekor 7 mulai terbentuk dan membesar

**Roooooaaaarr" **teriakan Horor dari Biju ekor 7 terdengar mengerikan saat itu.

'Sial, tidak ada cara lain..' Pikir Naruto. Ia harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mencegah Biju itu membentuk sempurna, kalau tidak, buju akan lepas dan Fuu akan tewas saat itu juga. Ia kemudian mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Perlahanan di sekujur tubuhnya muncul aura chakra putih, membentuk kerangka tulang manusia raksasa mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kerangka itu membentuk setngah tubuh raksasa bertanduk, lalu membentuk daging dan akhirnya melapisi kerangka itu.

**Susano'o**

T

B

C

Leave a lot Riview.


	22. Chapter 22

Make destiny

Pertama dan yang paling utama, untuk **Hatake Rowman….** Apa masalahku denganmu sehingga anda berani mengatakan kalau aku berpesan seperti itu? Jika anda ingin menjatuhkanku maka buat cerita yang lebih baik dan jangan mengatas namakan orang lain.

Lalu untuk ketidak updateanku, kalian bisa membacanya di fictku yang satunya lagi. Jika kalian tidak menginginkan fict ini juga, katakan saja melalui review. AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DENGAN INI JIKA KALIAN MENGANGGAPNYA SAMPAH.

Ini bukanlah amarah, karena yang aku terima bukan juga flame. Aku menerima semua flame, tapi kalau masalah update, aku sudah mengatakan mengusahakan, artinya jika bisa. Permasalahan materi yang menghalangiku…

Hero no taki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Susano'o**

Sebuah tulang raksasa, perlahan keluar dari tubuh bagian belakang Naruto. Tulang berwarna Putih yang terbuat dari chakra transparan membesar, membungkus tubuh bocah itu. Tulang itu kemudian terus bergerak membentuk kerangka manusia Raksasa, memiliki sepsang lengan robot, namuin masih terbuat dari tulang chakra. Sampai akhirnya membetnuk tengkorak kepala, lalu sepasang mata merah menyala pada mata tengkorak itu. Secara keseluruhan, Naruto terlapisi kerangka tubuh stengah badan itu. Ia kemudian menatap kea rah kedua Bunshinnya.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN URUSAN KALIAN.. AKU BUTUH BANTUAN DISINI. AKU TIDAK INGIN MELUKAI FU" teriak Naruto dengan keras kearah dua bunshinnya.

"Ok boss.." Jawab dua bunshin itu bersamaan mengaktifkan Susano'o mereka bersama. Susano'o mereka hanyalah kerangka tulang rusuk saja, masing-masing memiliki satu lengan. lalu langsung menyerang kearah daisi dan daisuke horor tanpa sempat melihat kearah Naruto yang asli.

Pada Mode Bunshin raoiton, naruto bisa menciptakan miniature Susano'o seperti ini, hanya dengan bentuk maksimal sepeti ini saja. Keterbatasan chakra adalah permasalahan utama dari tekhnik ini. Bagaimanapun juga, membentuk Susano'o seperti yang asli tidak bisa di lakukan oleh bunshin itu.

Daisi hanya bisa diam saja karena memang chakranya mungkin sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia kini hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari Hero Water yang belum bereaksi penuh dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam, karena memang dia sudah sangat lemah sedangkan Daisuke berhasil melakukan handseal dengan cepat

**Doton : doryu joheki **

Muncullah barrier tanah yang nerhasil melindunginya dari pukulan tangan susano'o bunshin Naruto itu, sekaligus melindungi keduanya. Bunshin itu menonaktifkan susano'onya mencoba menganalisa keadaan dengan jarak 10 meter dihadapan jutsu doton pelindung ciptaan Daisuke.

'Saya harus mencoba itu' pikir bunshinnya melakukan handseal snake

.

Terlihat Naruto yang sangat kualahan menahan tubuh fu dengan bantuan 4 tangan Susano'onya mencengkram kaki dan tangn fu dengan kuat. Terlihat ukuran otot biju fuu semakin besar dan besar mulai membentuk lengannya dengan ekor ke 7 kini membntuk menjadi merah terang bukan lagi transparant. Bebrapa kali ekor liar Fuu di arahkan ke keranga Susano'o, tapi belum bisa merubuhkannya. Naruto benar-benar Kualahan menerima serangan itu dan membutuhkan bantuan. Chkaranya juga telah terkuras banyak dengan menggunakan Susano'o ini.

"Aku datang bos" ucap salah satu bunshin naruto yang langsung memegang ke 6 sayap Jinchuriki Fu.

"CEPATLAH" teriak Naruto kembali

.

Diluar barrier, terlibat puluhan shinobi taki sedang kebingungan penasaran menunggu hasil pertarungan didalam barier

"Daiki, bagaimana kondisi terakhir sebelum kau membawa Shibuki-sama ke rumah sakit?" Tanya salah satu Jounin

"Fu sudah masuk mode biju, sepertinya 4 ekor" jawab Daiki dengan serius menatap kearah barrier

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Ini bahaya jika dia mengamuk disini, Taki akan hancur. Kita harus menghukumnya jika semua sudah selesai" komen jonin yang lain khawatir.

"Jangan biarkan demon itu bebas, kita harus menghukumnya" koment yang lain

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya….." potong Daiki tegas. " kalian adalah shinobi. Kalian tentu tau perbedaan kunai dengan scrollnya bukan?" lanjut daiki menatap horor semua melepaskan KI besar.

"Ke-kenapa kau mendukungnya? Bukankan kau mem-"

"Dia adalah muridku.. Dan dia sudah cukup menderita akibat perlakuan kalian selama ini. Apa kalian tidak tau klua Fu bisa saja melepaskan shichibi jika ia mau, tapi ia tidak membalas kebencian kalian dengan benci. Apa kalian tau itu" ucap daiki membungka, semua

"Dan jika Naruto-san selamat, dia tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Fu" ucap Daiki menatap kearah barrier kembali.

.

.

**Ranton : Reezaa Ragadan**

Clone Naruto melmbuka kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengarahkan ke Dome tanah jutusu lawannya. Dari telapak tangannya mengeluarkan bor laser yang memutar cepat menuju kearah dome milik daisuke itu menyerangnya dengan cepat. Bor itu sepanjng 5 meter dengan besar 1 meter pada bagian batangnya. 'paling tidak ini akan membuat mereka sibuk, dan aku bisa membantu boss' piker bunshin itu langsung melompat mendekati tubuh aslinya.

Booooommm

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta mengancurikan dome milik Daisuki melemparkan Daisuki dengan kodisi setengah badannya hilang parah dan sadis. Botol hero water terlempar menjauh kearah yang lain. Sedangkan partnernya terbaring di atas tanah dalam keadaan menganga, tidak bisa menghindari serangan Naruto dari dalam Dome.

"maaf lama bos,.. Dia sempat meminum air itu" ucap si Bunshin yang baru saja tiba.

"Yah aku tau.. Kau menggunakan banyak chakraku menggunkan jutsu yang tadi. Sekarang tahan tubuhnya dan biarkan konstan" Instruksi naruto menatap kearah clonenya yang baru datang danulangsung membentuk lengan Susano'o dan memegang tangan dan sayap fu yang sudah mulai terbentuk Naruto menon aktifkan Susano'onya dan menatap tubuh biju fuu dengan Mangekyou sharingannya.

"Maaf Shichibi, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan ini makan kau akan keluar, dan itu berarti…. Fu akan tewas" Gumam Naruto melakukan pose bertapa dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia melompat kea rah Fuu, menyentuh bagian perut yang terlapisi chakra Biju itu menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya kini membentuk api orb berwarna merah dan biru. 'tekhnik ini belum sempurna, tapi kuharap aku bisa melakukannya, demi FU..' pikirnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**Onmyoton : fujutsu kyuin**

Bisik Naruto pelan, lalu melompat kebelakang dengan tubuh biju fu yang kini membentang 5 meter di hadapannya. Di telapak tangan kananya, chaklra Orange biju tertarik seperti tali, menempel dengan permukaan klulitnya. Terlihat seperti Naruto menarik chakra biju Fu menggunakan jutsunya itu.

"KAMARI KAU SHICHIBi.. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH TEMAN PERTAMAKU" teriak Naruto keras, menarik chakra itu keluar. Chakra itu lalu perlahan menempel di telapak tangannya, lalu bergerak ke lengannya. Pergerakan pelan tapi pasti, seperti tubuhnya adalah sponds dan chakra itu adalah cairan agak kental, perlahan tapi diserap.

Tidak sampai melewati sikunya, chakra orange masuk kedalam tubuh naruto melalui telapak tangannya. Chakra itu sudah nyaris berwarna hijau dan diakhirnya membentuk seperti kumbang bersayap 6 akan keluar dari tubuh Fu dalam bentuk chakra transparan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, melalui telapak tangan kanannya

Di minsscape fu

Fu dalam keadaan duduk pasrah, melipat lututnya ketakutan dihadapan seekor kumbang raksasa berwarna hijau dengan 6 sayap satu ekor. Mereka berada di tempat seperti sungai

**'Kitten.. Kau terlalu jauh... Kau akan mati jika terus seperti ini' **terdengar suara biju itu memperingati Fuu

'Aku tau Shibi.. Tapi aku sungguh membenci Daisuke sialan itu' ucap Fu, pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi demi dendamnya. 'semua juga sudah percuma, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi Karena tubuhku sudah tidak bisa kukendalikan' lanjutnyaya menatap bayangannya sendiri.

'**kalau aku, aku masih akan kembali setelah beberapa tahun, lalu bagaiamana denganmu' **gumam Shichibi khawatir.

'Kematian bukanlah hal yang buruk bagiku Shibi… aku tidak mesti harus khawatir, karena tidak ada yang akan menangisi kepergianku' jawab Fuu pelan.

'**lalu bagaimana dengan Shibuki? Bagaimana dengan Naruto yang baru saja menganggapmu sebagai teman?'** Tanya balik monster kumbang itu

'paling tidak aku bisa melakukan dua hal terbaik sebelum kematianku, aku bisa menghancurkan si bangsat itu, lalu memiliki seorang teman yang menganggapku sebagai seorang manusia, mangakui keberadaanku' komen Fuu tersenyum bahagia, di sertai sebutir air mata.

'**Fuu…. ' **gumam Shichibi, iba melihat ekspresi wajah jinchuurikinya itu. Ia tau betul apa yang dialami dan di rasakan oleh Fuu selama ini. Sebagai orang yang selalu diabaikan, Fuu merasa sangat senang karena mendapatkan Naruto sebagai orang pertama yang mengakuinya.

'Dia sudah mati fu.. ' suara baru terdengar saat oitu, mengejutkan kedua sosok yang telah melakukan pembicaraan sebelumnya. 'tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan, semua sudah berlalu.' Terlihat sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapan Fuu yang masih terkejut.

'Ba- Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke'-

'Kurasa kau tau apa yang sedang kulakukan padamu' ucap Naruto, menatap biju dihadapannya, sekaligus memotong perkataan Fuu. '_jadi inikah bentuk biju berekor 7 itu?'_pikir Naruto menatap kea rah raksasa dihadapannya.

'Naruto-kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' Tanya Fuu kebingungan. 'Bagaimana kau bisa msuk ke tempat ini?'

'Aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkanmu.. Fuu ' Jawab dingin Naruto, masih menatap Shichibi serius.

'**Bocah.. Kau mencoba menyerap chakraku kedalam tubuhmu.. Kau sama saja bunuh diri bocah' **komen si biju, terlihat kesal pada Naruto.

'Aku tau, tapi itu hanya satu satunya cara untuk mencegah proses perubahanmu. aku tidak ingin Fu tewas. Dia satu satunya temanku' ucap naruto menatap biju itu. Fuu melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang barusaja ia dengarkan. Ada seseorang yang dengan ikhlasnya mengorbankan nyawa demi orang yang baru ia kenal. Peristiwa yang sangat langka pastinya.

'**Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada jinjuriki? Apa karena chakra biju?'** Tanya SHichibi penasaran. Ia tertarik pada Naruto yang begitu ingin tau tentag Jinchuuriki, sementara kebanyakan orang mengabaikannya.

'Tidak.. Bukan karena itu…. " Naruto berhenti sejenak, menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi karena akutidak ingin ada yang mengalami kepedihan dan kesendirian. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kesendirian dan kesepian itu, bagaimana perihnya di abaikan. Fu memilikimu sebagai teman yang selalu ada kapanpun ia butuhkan, berbeda denganku. Karena itu aku akan mengambil chakramu.

Dalam 2 tahun ini kau akan bisa menggunakan kemampuan sempurnamu kembali. Disamping itu, Fu juga akan bisa masuk dalam mode bijunya bersatu dengan mu sebeagai partner karena chakramu kini baru akan mulai terisi. Otomatis fu juga akan mengisi chakranya bersamaan denganmu. Itu tujuan asliku menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai partner sejati" jelas Naruto membungkam biju itu, besama Fuu. Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto sampai akan sejauh itu.

'Dan juga… aku tidak akan mati hanya karena chakra seeokopr biju yang kuserap, karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang orang lain tidak miliki.. aku memiliki regenerasi super dan.. Sesuatu tekhnik andalanku" ucap lanjut Naruto

'**Namikaze naruto…. Kau benar-benar menarik perhatianku untuk selalu mengawasimu. Perkenalkan namaku choumei, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu langsung, manusia yang tidak memiliki niat jahat pada biju' **ungkap si buiju, dengan suara ramah.

'Bagaimana kau tau?' Tanya Naruto bingung.

'**Kami semua para biju memiliki sensorik yang bisa merasakan niat jahat seseorang karena kebencian kami. Karena itu juga kau bisa menyerap chakraku tanpa membuatmu gila karena kebencianku. Aku sangat tersanjung dan merasa terhormat chakraku digunakan oleh seorang sepertimu'**

'Kau melebih lebihkan choumei, aku hanya merasa melakukan sesuatu yang benar' jawab Naruto serius menatap biju ekor 7 itu.

'**Dari awal kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan kami memiliki perasaan dan kami memiliki kemauan sesuai kehendak kami, aku sudah merasa tertarik denganmu. Lalu kau menceritakan masa lalumu pada Fu. Aku tau kita memiliki kesamaan, tapi perbuatanmu terakhir meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah orang yang akan membawa kedamaian pada dunia ini'**

'Kau salah choimei-san.. aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. Aku juga memiliki dendam dan niat jahat pada seseorang yang mengambil nyawa orang berhaga bagiku. Aku ingin menghancurkannya membunuhnya dan'-

**'Lalu setelah dendammu selesai apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hidup masih panjng gaki, kau tidak akan tau apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi pada dunia ini dan kehidupanmu mendatang. Di mataku kau adalah orang yang akan membawa perdamaian didunia ini'**

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan menatap kearah choumei yang mengataka bahwa dia adalah orang yang akan membawa perdamaian dunia. Sedangkan Fuu hanya menjadi pendengar saja, tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

'**Carilah monumen peninggalan Rikudo Sennin dan kau akan tau bagaimana kami ada di dunia ini. Kau akan menemukan informasi yang kau cari disana' **

'Arigatou choumei.. " Ucap Naruto menatap Fu yang kini duduk dengan pasrah

'Fu.. Ayo kita kembali.. Choumei akan membutuhkan waktu mengumpulkan kembali chakranya' ucap Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah fu. Fu tak percaya menatap kearah orang yang menyelamatkannya kali ini bahkan merelakan hidupnya jika saja ini gagal. Menyerap chakra biju ekor 7 bukanlah hal yang masuk akal jika seorang selamat, bahkan untuk ekor 1.

'Arigatou.. Naruto-kun' jawab Fu menyambut tangan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman di berikan oleh bocah Namikaxe itu, dan di balas sikap malu oleh gadis di hadapannya.

'_**Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada bocah itu, tapi kuharap, dia adalah orang yang dimaksudkan Rikudo-Jiji'**_

.

.

Didunia nyata, terlihat Naruto membuka matanya, langsung mengaktifkan MS miliknya menatap chakra itu keluar dari tubuh Fuu. Sudah hamper 2/3 proses penyerapan chakra selesai, dan tubuh Fuu juga suidah mulai terlihat, dari balutan chakra bijunya.

"**SEDIKIT LAGI... Aaaaakkkkkhh"** teriak keras Naruto, akhirnya menarik paksa dan menyerap seluruh chakra choumei menyisakan chakra untuk Choumei agar bisa mengumpulkan chakranya kembali meski butuh 2 tahun.

Setelah seluruh chakra choumei masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, perlahan tubuh Naruto terlapisi jubah hijau dengan munculnya 6 sayap seperti kumbang dan 1 ekor di buntutnya.

'Kekuatan biju memang luar biasa' pikir Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut. Jubah hijau menghilang dengan itu dia kembali kebentuk sebelumnya. Perlahan muncul asap besar disekeliling tubuh fu dan biju mode fu menghilang bersama clone naruto.

.

.

Diluar barrier menghilang terlihat Naruto yang jatuh berlutut hampir menjatuhkan badannya ditanah tapi Fuu menangkap tubuh itu menggunakan tubuhnya, Lalu memeluk Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di antara dada mininya.

'Istrahatlah Naruto.. Kun' pikir Fu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto

"Fu-chan.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Daiki yang muncul disamping Naruto

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari perubahan bijuku. Dia juga membuat shichibi dan aku menjadi partner, kini saya bisa masuk dan keluar mode biju full power tanpa mengalami kehilangan kontrol. Tapi shichibi kehilangan kekuatan 90 % dan akan kembali bersama waktu." Ucap Fu menjelaskan pada daisuke.

Daiki menatap kearah Naruto dan berlutut menggendong tubuh naruto bridal style.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra saja sensei. Dia hanya butuh istrahat" ucap Fu menatap kearah daiki

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Tempat ini hampir selutruhnya hancur. Untung tadi Naruto-sama memasang barier dan menyembuhkan Shibuki-sama.. " Ucap seorang yang muncul disamping Daiki

"Ow daiki ... Lihat" teriak seorang dari dalam kawah mengankat botol hero water

"Bawa ke tempat Shibuki-sama, dia akan merasa lega melihat harta karun Taki ada masih ada bersama kita" teriak Daiki, memberikan instruksinya.

"Dan bagaimana kedua mayat ini? Tubuh Mereka hampir hancur" teriak kembali sipemegang botol hero water

"Bawa kepalanya ke bounty, kita akan gunakan itu untuk dana memperbaiki wilayah ini" jawab Daiki dengan itu daiki dan tubuh pingsan Naruto langsung dibawa kerumah sakit takigakure untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

.

.

Terdengan suara kicauan burung pagi, bernyanyi di sebuah pohon dekat bangunan. Di sana sebuah sarang burung terlihat, dengan tiga ekor anakan merengek meminta makanan. Suasana pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di tanah Takigakure, dengan kibasan warna pelangi yang muncul dari biasan pantuklan air terjun megah pion deda itu.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, mulai sadar dari kejadian sebelumnya yang membuatnya pingsan. Dia tidak tau lagi kejadian selanjutnya, tapi kepalanya sungguh sangat berat dan rasa puyeng yang amat sangat melanda penglihatannya.

'Dimana ini?' Pikir Naruto duduk melihat kesekeliling. Dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek tanpa paakaian lainnya dengan selimut menghangatkannya. Dia melihat lambang plus merah dan lambang Takigakure diatasnya.

'Kurasa aku berada di rumah sakit Takigakure' pikir Naruto menatap kearah sekelilingnya. Yang ada hanya jendela memperlihatkan suasana luar taki yang gelap mungkin baru pukul 6 pagi hari. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatap telapak tangannya, setelah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Menyerap Chakra biju ekor 7 bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia rasakan pastinya.

'Kurasa chakra controlku akan terasa seperti sampah kali ini' lanjutnya langsung melakukan medical ninjutsu dan memang bentuk ninjutsu madicnya tak beraturan dan butuh konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi untuk menyempurnakannya bahkan dia menggunakan kedua tangannya

'bagus.., 1 banding 100 sekarang.. Chakraku meningkat berkali lipat dengan chakraku yang dulu 3 banding 1 untuk chakra controlku kini 1 banding ser.. Sial' pikir kesal Naruto

"Kekuatan besar membutuhkan pengorbanan dan kerjasama keras.. Thanks.. Ni-san" bisik pelan naruto menatap kearah jendrela. Ia langsung menggigit ibu jarinya kembali sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar diteterkan kelantai, dia melakukan hanseal tiger

**Chi bunshin no jutsu**

Dia meneteskan darah segarnya ke atas permukaan lantai ruanga itu. Dari darah itu, muncul sebuah kepala dan tubuh sempurna serupa dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Itu adalah bunshin andalannya, dengan kekuatan khusus dari sang pemilik, tekhnik yang amat sangat berguna. Naruto perlahan berdiri dihadapan clonenya itu,

"Gantikan aku disini, aku akan latihan chakra control di tempat kita. Kau juga fokus pada latihan chakra control jangan yang lain. Laporkan padaku dengan bunshin setiap hari perkembanganmu sampai aku memutuskan untuk datang" perintah Naruto pada clonenya

"Hai... Boss" jawab clonenya dan dengan itu Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan merah menuju area tempat latihannya. 'Hehehe… sekarang saatnyua bermalas-malasan dattebayou..' piker si bunhsin, melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 7 pagi, pagi yang indah di takigakure saat itu. Matahari pagi menyinari taki membuatnya hidup dan semakin hidup. Takigakure serasa bagaikan desa terindah untuk pasangan bulan madu jika dilihat di pagi haru terutama melihat pohon besar di takigakure itu.

Digerbang taki, dua orang sedang bergosip tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Gosip tentang pahlawan baru di takigakure no sato.

"Tidak kusangka seorang genin memiliki kemampuan seperti itu" ucap salah seorang penjaga.

"Kau benar, jika saja daiki san tidak pergi membawa shibuki sama dan dia tidak memasang barrier, mungkin takigakure sudah rata sekarang" ucap salah chunin yang lain

"Katanya pertarungan mereka menciptakan tempat baru air mngalir yah?" Tanya yang lain

"Katanya juga dari luar terasa seperti gempa beberapa kali. Mungkin karena jutsu yang besar" ucap yang lain

"Maaf.. Kalian sepertinya serius sekali" ucap Yamato yang muncul dengan shunshin dihadapan kedua chunin penjaga taki

"Ah.. Yamato-san.. Sepertinya anda akan sedikit terkejut merasakan suasana baru di takigakure" ucap salah satu penjaga. Yamato hanya mengangkat alisnya kebingungan

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya yamato

"Murid anda melakukan hal besar kemarin. Dia bukan cuma menyelamatkan pemimpin Taki, tapi juga menyelamatkan takigakure dari kehancuran akibat amukan shichibi" jelas chunin penjaga membuat Yamato melebarkan matanya tak percaya menatap kearah chunin

"Ka-kau serius? Maksudku ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya shok Yamato menatap kearah chunin penjaga itu tak percaya.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya, dia berada di rumah sakit Takigakure ruang VIP setelah kehabisan chakra"

"Hai.. Arigato" ucap Yamato langsung berlari masuk takigakure dengan penuh rasa hawatir

'Naruto.. Jika terjadi apa apa padamu maka aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri' pikir yamato sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah RS takigakure.

.

Dirumah sakit, tepatnya ruangan Naruto, ruangan paling mewah di rumah sakit Takigakure. Terlihat Fu dan Shibuki dengan perban di lengan kirinya berada dalam ruangan itu yang telah kosong karena Naruto tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Naruto" teriak yamato membuka pintu. Fu dan shibuki menatap kearah yamato yang datang terburu buru.

"Dimana Naruto? Apa yang terjadi padanya? " Tanya shok Yamato yang melihat tempat perawatan naruto telah kosong

"Kami juga tidak tau, ketika kami datang Naruto-kun sudah tidak ada" jawab Fu dengan nada sedih menatap ketempat tidur Naruto.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya Yamato pada fuu dan shibuki

"Begini yamato san" ucap Shibuki

**Flashback**

_Shibuki pulang kerumahnya setelah melakukan tugas hariannya yang melelahkan di kantornya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kerumah dan melihat barang barangnya berantakan_

_'Apa yang terjadi' pikir shibuki langsung berlari ketempat penyimpanan hero water milik takigakure. Dia masuk kekamarnya mendorong lemari pakaiannya dan_

_'Kosong' pikirnya melihat tempat penyimpanan airitu tolah kosong. _

_"Mencari ini shibuki kun?" Ucap suara daisuke dari pojok kamarnya_

_"Kau.. Beraninya kau... Me_

_Boooommmm_

_Rumah langsung meledak karena memang telah dipasangi kertas peledak sebelumnya. Shibiki sempat berlari keluar sebelum akhirnya ia melompat kejendela, namun ledakan itu sangat besar dan mengakibatkan kediaman shibuki hancur berkeping keping. Pecahan kayu memantul masuk le lengan kanan shibuki membuat Shibuki terluka parah_

**End**

"Saat itu aku langsung tidak menyadarkan diri, dan menurut Daisuke Fu lepas kendali. Lalu Naruto-san memaksa Daisuke membawaku ke rumah sakut setelah dia mengobatiku. Daisuke sangat kagum pada kemampuan minjutsu madic Naruto-san, dia mengatakan kalau jantungku sudah sempat berhenti namun dia melakukan jutsu raiton dan memancing jantungku aktif kembali sehingga saya seperti ini.

Setelah itu dia menggunakan barrier berwarna merah api melindungi takigakure dari amukan shichibi dengan naruto san didalam menghentikan amukan shichibi sekaligus merubah susunan chakra shichibi dalam tubuh fu membuat fu bisa masuk pada mode biju tanpa loose control" ucap jelas shibuki membungkam yamato yang tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan naruto.

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Yamato tergagap

"Tunggu dulu.. Kau adalah senseinya kan?" Tanya shibuki dan yamato mengangguk

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tau kemampuan muridmu" ucap shok shibuki menatap kearah yamato. Yamato menatap kearah shibuki dan menarik napas panjang.

"Naruto.. Dia memiliki masa-masa sulit dan krisis kepercayaan. Hidupnya sangat susah di konoha" ucap Yamato membuat Shibuki tambah bingung. Tidak mungkin anak seorang Nomor datu di konoha mengalami masa sulit. Semestinya ia hidup seperti seorang pangeran di konoha.

"Jadi benar Naruto anak Yondaime hokage dan dia juga diperlakukan berbeda?" Tanya fu sedikit ragu pada Yamato.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya yamato shok karena fu mengetahui tentang keadaan naruto

"Dia menceritakannya padaku kemarin" jawab fu

'**Lihat kitten.. Dia memiliki hidup yang tragis sama denganmu' **

'Kau benar choume- eh.. Kau sudah bangun?

'**Begitulah, chakraku sudah terkumpul 1 ekor. Tiap tahun akan mengumpulkan 2 ekor dan kita akan bisa mengaktifkan kekuatanku selama 3 tahun tidak sesuai perkiraan naruto.. Bocah itu memang luar biasa'**

"Yo" sapa clone Naruto yang muncul dari jendela kamarnya

"Naruto-kun" ucap Fu dengan bahagia menatap naruto

"Hn" jawab simple naruto

"Naruto san.. Kau dari mana?" Tanya shibuki pada Naruto

"Ah.. Sedikit berlari pemanasn meregangkan otot" jawab Naruto menatap kearah Yamato. "Kau sudah kembali, Sense" ucap Naruto santai pada Yamato

"Hai.. Dan sepertinya kau harus menceritakan kejadian dalam barrier untuk laporan" ucap yamato sedikit memerintah naruto

"tidak…." jawab simple Naruto membuat yamato dan shibuki shok

"Kenapa tidak? Ini aturan Naruto" tegas yamato menatap naruto

"Oh, aku lupa kalau begitu" jawab cuek naruto

"aku mengerti Naruto san, tapi ini akan dilaporkan pada council" ucap shibuki menatap naruto

"Ok.. pertama, fu yang lepas kendali membunuh dua nin itu, lalu aku datang menyadarkan fu karena saat itu dia masuk pada mode 4 ekor. Begitulah kenyataannya" ucap Naruto santai membuat fu bingung

'**Dia bohong kitten.. Dia hanya ingin kau dianggap pahlawan. Sungguh orang yang tidak pandang nama'**

"Begitu yah? Tentang barrier?" Tanya yamato

"Barrier ninjutsu yang saya buat sendiri. 4 seal barrer dengan kekuatan S rank" jawab simple Naruto membuat semuanya shok

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.. Kau bisa fuinjutsu?" Tnya shok yamato

"aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa fuinjutsu kan" jawab datar Naruto sambil menatap yamato.

'Ini akan sangat susah mencari informasi darinya' pikir yamato

'Naruto kun.. Kuat' pikir fu.

'Hero no taki, prince ice yang rendah hati tanpa mengenal nama dan jabatan' pikir shibuki.

"So yamato-san kapan kita akan kembali ke konoha?" Tanya naruto

"Kita tidak akan kembali karena kita masih ada misi langsung dari sini ke nami no kuni menjadi team backup team 7" ucap yamato

"Oh" jawab simple datar naruto

'Apa dia tidak memiliki emosi.. Seperti.. Root,oh no.. Jangan-jangan dia masuk root' pikir shok yamato.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian mereka berdua berpamitan pada shibuki untuk kembali melanjutkan misi mereka. Shibuki memberikan sebotol ukuran 10 kali teguk hero water untuk Naruto sebagai rasa terimakasih atas melindungi taki. Naruto tidak ingin menerimanya, namun shibuki memaksa dengan berlutut dihadapan naruto.

Naruto akhirnya menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada shibuki karena memberikannya harta warisan taki yang sangat terkenal itu. Fu memberikan ciuman terbaiknya pada naruto membuat naruto sedikit nerves karena tidak pernah dikepalanya ada pemikiran untuk melakukan ciuman seperti itu.

Kemudian hampir seluruh warga masyarakat takigakure menunggu digerbang taki untuk mengantar kepergian sang hero. Saat itu shibuki mengumumkan tentang fu yang membunuh dua penjahat dan melindangi air pahlawan taki. Sebagian besar warga taki mulai menerima fu dan sebagian masih ragu. Fu sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya itu.

.

.

.

Di nami no kuni, keesokan harinya di atas jembatan buntu karena masih dalam proses pembuatan. Matahari sedang malu menampakan dirinya bersembunyi dibalik awan tebal menghias langit.

Team 7 kini sedang berada ditepi jembatan. Mereka baru saja sampai setelah melewati sungai yang memisahkan mereka.

"Wow.. Kau hebat dalam kasus ini tazuna san" ucap menma memuji tazuna karena keagungan dari jembatan ciptaannya itu. Jembatan yang sangat besar sekitar 5 meter lebarnya berada diatas sungai.

"Arigatou namikaze san.. Tunggu sampai tempat ini selesai dibangun maka kau pasti akan terkagum kagum melihat hasilnya" ucap tazuna sedikit ge er membanggakan dirinya.

Menma lalu mengambil kunai dan langsung melemparkan kearah semak. Terlihat seekor kelinci malang yang terkena imbasnya

"Menma baka.. Lihat kau membunuh sekor kelinci lucu" teriak sakura memarahi menma

'Itu adalah kamawiri, pasti seorang yang sang'-

"MENUNDUK" teriak kalasi menundukan kepala tazuna dengan seluruh genin team 7 menunduk. Sebuah pedang besar melayang diatas kepala mereka dengan cepat. Untungnya mereka sempat menunduk sehingga mereka tidak terluka.

Terlihat pedang itu menancap disebuah pohon dan seorang muncul dengan shunshin berdiri diatas pedang besar itu.

"Zabuza momochi, the demon mist atau biasa dikenal dengan silent killing. Missnin kirigakure high A rank, juga salah satu dari anggota 7 legenda pedang kirigakure" ucap kakasi dengan menatap kearah zabuza momochi.

Zabuza pria dengan tinggi 180 cm berotot atletis. Dia menggunakan hita itae kiri gakure dengan agak miring. Rambut hitam memakai masker seperti kakasi tapi terbuat dari perban. Dia tidak memakai baju hanya penutup lengan sampai siku berwarna loreng dengan celana panjang loreng.

"Ah.. Pantas demon brother tidak kembali, rupanya yang saya lawan adalah sharingan no kakasi" ucap zabuza melompat dan menarik pedangnya

"Serahkan saja pak tua itu dan kalian bisa langsung pulang ke desa tercinta kalian" ucap zabuza mengejek kakasi deengan mencabut pedang besarnya dari pohon itu.

"Sepertinya itu susah zabuza san. Ini adalah misi kami jadi kami akan melakukan appun untuk melindungi tazuna san" ucap kakasi menatap kearah zabuza

"Kalau begitu akan susah untuk kerjasama.. Baiklah" ucp zabuza meletakan pedangnya dipunggungnya dan melakukan handseal

**Kirigakure no jutsu**

**K**abut tebal menutup sekitar area pertarungan Kakasi team dan Zabuza Momochi. Kabut yang merupakn jutsu dari Zabuza Momochi spesial jutsu buatan dari kirigakure. Jutsu itu ada bersama 7 legenda pedang lainnya untuk mempercepat pross silent killing mereka.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, lindungi Tazuna. Aku akan melawan Zabuza" ucap Kakasi memerintahkan team ya untuk melindungi tazuna. Teamnya langsung menyebar membentuk segitiga melindungi tazuna.

Kakasi berada sihadapan team 7 yang mengelilingi tazuna membentuk segitiga. Dia mengangkat hita itai yang menutup mata kanannya menatap kearah kabut.

'Sial.. Kabutnya tidak bisa ditembus' pikir kakasi dengan sedikit frustasi

"Ada 8 bagian, otak, leher, jantung, hati. Liver, lambung, ususbesar, kepala. Pilih bagian mana yang akan kubuat acar" ucap zabuza dengan arrogant memberikan KI yang cukup untuk membuat junin melarikan diri ketakutan.

Sasuke terlihat depresi merasakan KI besar milik Zabuza yang mengganggu napasnya. Perlahan dia mengambil kunai dari sakunya.

'Ini adalah pertarungan jonin, kelas high jonin. Ini bukanlah kelas kami Genin fresh' pikir depresi Sasuke menatap kearah kabut dengan dua tomoe dimedua matanya bersinar. Perlahan dia mengangkat kunai ingin menggorok lehernya karena susah bernapas

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu..tidak akan terjadi apa apa padamu dan juga yang lain. Aku akan melindungi kalian dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan anggotaku tewas" ucap kakasi menatap kearah kabut sambil melirik sasuke

"Betulkah itu Kakasi" ucap suara zabuza yang datang menyerang kearah sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat pedang zabuza mendekatinya

Clab

Kunai menusuk dari belakang menembus kearah perut zabuza mengubahnya menjadi air. Kakasi melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh zabuza yang menjadi gelimpangn air itu.

'Mizu bunshin?' Pikir shok Kakasi. Kakasi kembali melebarkan pandangannya mencari ke sekeliling keeradaan Zabuza yang asli.

"Ketemu" ucap kakasi melihat kearah zabuza langsung menyerangnya dengan kunai menusuk kearah perut zabuza.

"Mati ka- bunshin?" Ucp shok kakasi kembali melihat tubuh zabuza menjadi air kembali

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkanku kakasi... Sekarang pertarungan yang sesungguhnya" ucap suara zabuza langsung menyerang kearah kakasi. Kakasi tidak melihat gerakan zabuza karena kabut tebal jutsu zabuza. Kakasi menggunakan insting tajam junin dan pengalaman bertarungnya melawan zabuza.

Terlihat kilatan kilatan perpaduan dua logam dalam kabut itu menandakan pertarungan serius telah dimulai. Kakasi mengalami sayatan di punggung kirinya lalu lengan kanannya memuncratkan darah segar dari tubuhnya itu. Dia tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan zabuza momochi dari dalamnya kabut tebal menutup pandangan.

Kakasi berkonsetrasi full pada mata sharingannya menatap kesekitar mencari letak keberadaan zabuza. Terlihat bayangan aliran chakra zabuza melintas di sebelah kirinya sekitar 2 meter. Kakasi meliriknya dan dengan cepat dia melompat kearah zabuza dari belakang

"Selesai zabuza" ucap kakasi pelan menusuk zabuza dari belakang dengan kunainya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir membunuhku semudah itu?" Suara mengejutkan dari belakang kakasi. Kakasi berbalik mencari asal suara yang membuatnya terdiam itu dan dia melihat zabuza yang sudah bersiap dengan handsealnya

"Saya mendapatkan gelar sillent killing bukn tanpa sebab kakasi" ucap zabuza memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pertanda jutsunya siap.

**Suiton : suiro no jutsu**

Tiba tiba mucul bulatan seperti bola yang terbuat dari air mengurung kakasi. Kakasi berada dalam kurungan itu shok karena lagi lagi ia terkecoh oleh mizu bunshin zabuza.

"Kakakasi sensei" teriak menma dengan keras melihat kakasi yang terkurung namun kemudian kabut menebal kembali.

"Lari.. Kalian nenjauhlah... Mizu bunshin hanya bekerja dengan jarak 10 meter saja" teriak kakasi dari dalam penjara airnya menyuruh ketiga muridnya dan tazuna untuk berlari. Team 7 shok bukan kepalang meluhat guru mereka tertangkap dan tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kaluan harus melindungiku" ucap ketakutan tazuna merasaka KI zabuza kembali meningkat

"Tidak semudah itu.. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa lari dariku" ucap zabuza.

Suasana menjadi panas saat merasakan kembali KI milik zabuza meningkat. Sasuke menatap ketakutan menggunakan mata sharingan 2 tomoenya sedang sakura sudah jatuh berlutut ditanah karena tidak kuat dengan KI milik zabuza.

'Apa yang harus saya lakukan, saya adalah seorang elite, tidak mungkin akan mati disini. Saya harus membunuh itachi dan membawa uchiha clan kepuncak tertinggi didunia' pikir gelisah sasuke

'Tousan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ka chan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Naruto ni.. Dimana kau dan yamato sensei, kenapa belum datang' pikir khawatir menma

Terlihat 3 zabuza muncul dihadapan sasuke dan menma secara tiba tiba dan langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya. Menma dan sasuke shok melihat kematian menjemput mereka

"Sekarang mat"-

Cleb

Sebuah logam memotong perkataan clone zabuza yang sudah hampir membunuh team 7. Mata sasuke dan menma melebar melihat benda itu melayang dihadapan mereka menembus 3 clone zabuza. Benda yang memiliki panjang sekitar 1 meter dengan bentuk seperti jarum berwarna silver gelap dengan kawat di ujung pegangannya.

Terlihat zabuza menjadi air dan senjata itu kembali kepemiliknya aetelah ditarik menggunakan kawat hitam yang melekat dipegangannya

"Maaf terlambat Hatake" ucap suara yang berjalan santai dengan pedang jarum ditangannya kehadapan Sasuke dan Menma

"Saya tersesat dijalan kehidupan yang panjang bersama Yamato" ucap Naruto yang berhenti dihadapan Menma dan Sasuke. Mereka serentak shok melihat itu

'Bagaimana dobe bisa melakukan itu?' Pikir shok sasuke

"Bocah... Dari mana kau dapatkan senjata itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya suara zabuza dari dalam kabut

"Naruto... " Ucap semua team 7 kecuali sakura yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri kembali karena yamato muncul dihadapannya melindungi dari arah itu

"Rahasia.. Zabuza san" jawab santai Naruto lalu memutar mutar pedangnya itu diatas kepalanya seperti baling baling.

"Kau cukup pandai memainkan nubari bocah.. Mari kita lihat" ucap zabuza menaikan kembali KI miliknya.

"Pertama zabuza, KI mu payah" ucap Naruto membuatsemua shok karena perkataan zabuza

"Tsk.. Kau sepertinya akan mati duluan boc"- ucapan zabuza terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu yant tajam di belakangnya. Zabuza langsung melompat akibatnya kakaai dilepaskan dan kabutnya menipis sehingga terlihat naruto yang tadi menodongkan nubairi miliknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya shok zabuza menatap Naruto

"Pertama, bukan cuma kau yang bisa bunshin, kemudian kedua, aku sensorik jadi dimanapun kau bersembunyi dalam kabut ini, saya akan bisa menemukanmu.. " ucap santai Naruto

"Terima kasih Naruto, mulai disini dia akan menjadi milikku" ucap kakasi yang nendekati Naruto melihat penasaran kearah bocah itu. 'Itu benar nuibari salah satu pedang legenda kiri' pikir shok Kakasi melihat naruto yang memegang dengan santai nuibari itu

"Hn" jawab singkat naruto dan menjadi air seperti zabuza.

'Jadi dia juga memiliki element air' pikir kakasi

"Dimana yamato?" Tanya kakasi

"Saya disini sempai.. " Teriak yamato menjawab pertanyaan kakasi

.

"Zabuza, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita" ucap kakasi dengan serius menatap kearah zabuza. Zabuza langsung menyerang kakasi dengan pedang besarnya meluncur menggunakan kecepatan jonin sehingga yng terlihat hanya cahaya biasan gerakan mereka

"Kenapa kalian berdua hanya diam saja tadi, jangan bilang hanya KI segitu dapat membuat kalian bungkam seperti patung" ucap Naruto santai berhenti memutr mutarkan nuibari miliknya

"Apa maksudmu dobe.. Kau kira kau bisa melawan jonin A rank seperti zabuza?" Tanya sasuke kesal

"Tak kusangka kau penakut.. Tsk.. Dan kau" ucap naruto berbalik menatap Menma

"Kau bisa menggunakan mokutonmu melacak keberadaan zabuza dengan kemampuan mokuton, tapi kau hanya diam saja. Ini dunia nyata dimana setiap saat kalian bisa tewas. Gunakan insting kalian jika mata kalian tidak bisa mencari jejak lawan" ucap Naruto kembali berbalik melihat pertarungan kakasi dan zabuza

"Thanks atas pembelajarannya.. Ni san" ucap menma dengan senyum pada Naruto yang kini membelakanginya.

"aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dobe" ucap protes sasuke

"Sama-sama.. Uchiha.." Jawab dingin naruto.

'Kebapa dobe bisa kuat sedangkan aku yang elite tidak? Kekuatan itu seharusnya menjadi milikku' pikir geram sasuke melihat kearah nuibari naruto

"Dobe, aku memerintahkanmu memberikan senjata yang kau gunakan itu padaku. Senjata itu seharusnya bersama elite sepertiku bukan bersamamu" ucap sasuke mendapatkan tatapan horor dari Menma

"Ada dua cara kau mengambilnya Sasuke. Pertama bunuh pemiliknya maka barang miliknya akan menjadi milikmu. Kedua diwariskan kepada orang terdekat atau muridnya. Kau tidak masuk pada poin kedua, dan kau hanya masuk pada point pertama. Kurasa kau tau jawabanku" ucap Naruto membungkam Sasuke.

.

Kembali kepertarungan kakasi dan zabuza. Mereka berhadapan 1 sama lain dengan 10 meter memusahkan mereka. Zabuza dengan cepat melakukan handseal namun kakasi dengan cepat mengikuti zabuza

**Suiton : suiryuuedan no jutsu**

Mereka bersama sama mengucapkan jutsu yang sama sekaligus memciptakan dua naga air ukuran sama saling membentur

Booommm

Ledakan dahsyat pun tercipta diantara mereka. Zabuza kembali melakukan handseal dengan cepat namun kakasi terlebih dahulu melakukannya dengan handseal yang sama

"Apa kau bisa membaca"-

"Masa depan?" Lanjut kakasi dengan masih pada pose handsealnya memotong oerkataan zabuza yang dalam keadaan shok itu

"Yup.. Dan saya melihat masa depanmu adalah.. Mati" ucap kakasi meneruskan handsealnya.

**Suiton : daibakufu no jutsu**

**TBC**

Kuharap masih ada yang menginginkan kehadiranku….


	23. Chapter 23

Make destiny

Sorry baru update,

Aku akan meneruskan fict ini.. thanks atas dukungan kalian semua.

Naruto Bukan Kpunyaanku, dan tidak akan pernah.

Back up

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**

Kakashi mengumpulkan air dari laut sekitar tempatnya berdiri yang kemuduan membentuk sebuah gelombang tinggi dari kiri dan kanannya. Kedua gelombang menyatu, membentuk ebuah gelombang air dahsyat meluncur menyerang Zabuza menghasilkan ledakan air. Zabuza yang tidak sempat menghindar, hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya, langsung terlempar jatuh keatas jembatan dari sungai tadi tempatnya ia berdiri.,

'Kakashi No Sharingan, si ninja Peniru Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan gelarnya bukan sembarangan. Dia memang cukup lihai dalam mengendalikan Sharingan titipan itu. Tidak buruk untuk seseorang yang hanya memiliki sebuah mata Sharingan hasil tranplasi' pikir Naruto, menyeringai menatap kearah Kakashi yang kini mendoinasi pertarungan.

"Uhuk" Zabuza memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya lalu mulai perlahan begerak untuk berdiri. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, 3 buah jarum menancap dilehernya dengan cepat, membuatnua terjatuh kembali. Kabut akhirnya menghilang dan muncul seorang hunter niin bertopengkan hunternin dari kirigakure memakai pakaian seperti kimono berwarna hijau. Ranbut cokelat gelap panjng dengan sanggul khas china diatas kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatnya lemah ninja san. Aku memang sudah mengikutinya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir" ucap hunter nin itu. "Namun ia terlalu liar untuk di jinakkan" ungkap sosok itu, akan membawa tubuh Zabuza.

"Tunggu dulu.." ucap Kakashi, menghentikan gerakan Anbu itu. Ia melangkah kea rah Zabuza, lalu memeriksa kondisi Zabuza yang sudah tak bernapas lagi

"Jadi kau akan membawanya hunter san?" Tanya Kakashi, setelah memastikan kalau Zabuza sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia berasal dari Kirigkure, dan hanya Ninja Kirigakure yang memberikan bayaran mahal atas kepalanya. Aku akan segera membawanya, lalu melaporkannya pada pemimpin kami" ucap Hunter itu. Ia kemudian menjongkok, mengangkat tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Zabuza. "aku pergi" ucap hunter nin itu kemudian membawa tubuh zabuza menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"Kurasa kau kau sudah kehilangan sentuhnmu, Kakashi" suara dari belakang si ninja peniru terdegar, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Kaksahi memberikan sebuah lirikn kearah Naruto, mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Terkadang dalam menangkap buruan besar, maka kau harus merelakan buruanmu yang lain untuk di korbankan" Gumam Kakashi menjawab komentar anak Senseinya itu.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, tepat di belakang si ninja peniru itu. "Jadi kau juga menginginkan buruan besar huh?" komen Naruto.

"Heh apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" ucap Kakashi dengan nada tidak bersalahnya. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Kakashi.

"Naruto kun.. Kau datang menolongku.. Kau adalah pahlawanku" ungkap Sakura yang baru muncul, melompat lngsung berpose berbunga-bunga dengan gaya fansgirlnya. Disampingnya Menma hanya sweetdrop.

"Hn" jawab simple Naruto membuat semua hanya bisa menarik napas panjang, melihat datarnya sikapnya. Kakasi kemudian terjatuh, di tangkap oleh Naruto, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Ia kemudian memberikannya perlahan, lalu mulai memeriksa keadaan Jounin itu, menyueki teriakan para Sakura dan Menma, yang khawatir karena Jounin sensei mereka pingsan.

"Dia hanya mengalami kehabisan chakra karena terlalu berlebihan menggunkan sharingannya" ucap Naruto menjelaskan keadaan Kakashi pada mereka semua.

"Berlebihan?.." gumam Menma bingung.

"seorang yang memiliki Sharingan tapi bukan dari keluarga Uchiha akan mengalami hal seperti Kakashi" suara baru muncul, menjelaskan tentang bagaimana Kakashi kehilangan hampir seluruh chakranya.

"Sasuke-Kun.." gumam Sakura, menyapa rekannya itu.

"Bawa sensei kalian" perintah Naruto dingin memerintah team 7. Menma dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian memapah Kakashi dengan sakura menahan di bagian dibelakang. Yamato dan tazuna akhinya ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Jadi Tazuna-san.. Kurasa kita harus kerumahmu untuk beristrahat. Aku juga heran kenapa misi kelas C melibatkan seseorang seperti Zabuza Momochi" ucap heran yamato

"Gatou masih disini?" Tanya monoton Naruto membuat semua shok keheranan.

"H-hai.. Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Tazuna menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

'Tsk.. Sipendek itu.. ' Pikir Naruto geram.

"Kau mengenal Gatou?" Tanya Yamato penassaran. Mereka melakukan percakapan sambil berjalan menuju ke kediaman Tazuna.

"Mungkin... " jawab Naruto "Hanya memiliki urusan sedikit dengannya.. Jadi gatou yang menyebabkan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto, memalingkan pandangannya ke Tazuna.

"Begitulah... Dia mengirim Demon Brother sebagai tim eksekutor pertama, lalu Zabuza. Entah sipa lagi yang akan ia kirimkan berikutnya" jawab tazuna lemas menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka alami.

"Begitu yah… Aku mengerti sekarang.. Daerah ini sangat penting untuk si kerdil itu, karena bisnisnya berhubungan langsung dengan tempat ini. Dia tidak menginginkan adanya pembangunan jembatan untuk menghalangi alur pelayaran mereka. Mereka akan memutar sampai memakan waktu dua atau tiga hari sehingga itu membuat perdagangan mereka terhambat" jelas Naruto serius direspon tatapan blank oleh semuanya.

"Da-darimana kau tau itu?" Tanya Yamato shok.

"Pengetahuan adalah segalanya.. kau bisa mengetahui apapun dari informasi yang kau miliki" jawab simple Naruto membuat Yamato semakin kesal campur penasaran.

'Bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu mengatakan dan mengetahui begitu banyak' pikir iri Sasuke

'Naruto-kun.. Cool' pikir inner sakura dengan terkagum kagum

'Ni-san.. Berapa banyak yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang' pikir Menma menatap kearah kakaknya itu. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka melihat banyaknya pengemis disepenjang jalan dan juga peminta minta menghiasi jalanan.

'Sepertinya Gatou sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini' pikir naruto dengan sedikit geram.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumah tazuna. Rumah Tazuna lumayan mewah untuk ukuran tukang bangunan. Rumahnya memanjang dengan japanese style untuk atap dan pintunya. Gantungan gantungan lampion di 4 penjuru atapnya menambah ke indahan rumah ini.

"Ok kita sampai" ucap Tazuna kemudian melangkah ke depan pintu mengetuk pintu.

"Tsunami... Tsunami... Buka pintu" teriak Tazuna didepan pintu di rumah sambil mengetuk pintu. Kemudian terdengar seperti suara orang berlari didalam rumahnya. Lantai kayu rumah tazuna terdengar berbunyi seperti sedang berteriak.

"Ah.. Tou-san sudah pulang" ucap seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 27 tahun sambil membuka pintu. Dia memiliki paras manis dengan memakai kimono berwrna hijau. Rambut panjang gelap miliknya disanggul memperlihatkan keelokan dari parasnya. Tingginya sekitar 167 cm dengan bodi yang lumayan menarik urat piktor keluar dari kepala.

"Hai Tsunami-chan.. aku membawa bantuan dari Konoha" Jawab tazuna dengan menunjukan bantuan yang ia maksudkan.

"Hello.. Namaku Tsunami anak Tazuna" sapa perempuan bernama Tsunami itu pada team zero dan team 7 yang berada dibelakng sebelah kiri tazuna.

"Hello Tsunami-san.. namaku Yamato, ini muridku Naruto dan yang pingsan ini Kakashi. Dia sensei dari 3 bocah ini" ucap tazuna menunjuk kearah team 7 yang sibuk memapah Kakashi.

"Ini menma, sirambut pinki itu sakura, dan si rambut bebek ini sasuke" lanjut Yamato memperkenalkan team 7.

"Hello Tsunami-san, tapi apa kami boleh masuk? Kakashi sensei butuh waktu untuk istrahat" ucap Menma sopan menatap kearah wanita dewasa itu.

"Oh.. Maaf.. Ayo" jawab Tsunami dengan sopan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Semua tim Konoha akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah Tsunami dengan Naruto paling belakang mengikuti tazuna.

Rumah milik Tazuna lumayan luas, dengan ruang tamu luas serta ruang keluarga atau ruang istrahat. Di samping ruang istrahat ada ruang makan dengan meja makan lumayan panjang. Tsunami berada di depan pintu samping ruang keluarga mereka,kemudian menggeser pintunya.

"Disini.. Silahkan masuk" ucap lembut Tsunami mempersilahkan masuk pada team Kakashi yang memapah sensei mereka itu. Kakashi lalu dibaringkan di dalam ruangan itu dimana sudah siap tempat istrahat.

"Aku akan memeriksa dan mengobati lukanya, kalian keluarlah" perintah Naruto monoton.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Hai" jawab menma

"Hm... Naruto-kun.. Apa aku boleh ikut?" Ucap sakura dengan sedikit blush. Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung tanpa ekspresi. "aku ingin belajar menjadi madic nin seperti yang kau katakan dulu" lanjut sakura

"Baiklah.. " Jawab naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan kakasi untuk memeriksa luka kakasi.

.

Naruto langsung membuka rompi Jounin kakashi sehingga yang tersissa hanya pakaian dalam shinobinya. Sakura memperhatikan serius apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Ninja medic saat ini.

'Naruto-kun terampil dan teliti sekali' pikir Sakura saat melihat Naruto memulai memeriksa luka dilengan dan bahu Kakashi.

"Kau bisa membuka gulungan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. Belum bisa" jawab Sakura malu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Ia mengambil sebuah scroll kecil dari dalam lengan bajunya.

'Bagaimana Naruto-kun memunculkan scroll itu?' Pikir penasaran Sakura melihat scroll berwarna merah keluar dari lengan bajunya.

"lalu apa yang di ajarkan Kakashi pada kalian, jika membuka gulungan saja kau belum mengetahuinya. Seharusnya sebagai Konichi terbaik di Akademi, halmudah seperti ini buknlah perkara yang susah bagimu" gumam Naruto, melirik kearah Sakura yang memilih untuk diam.

"Eto… ummm.." gumam sakura memikirkan harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak usah kau jawab, aku juga tidak ingin memikirkan hal merepotkan yang berhubungan dengan tim kalian" jawab Naruto ketus.

'Hum.. dia memang sangat dingin, cha..' pikir Sakura, di jawb anggukan innernya. 'Tapi dia juga sangat keren.. Shannaro..' tambah innernya pelan, di jawab anggukan Sakura.

"Pertama-tama, alirkan chakramu ke gulungan itu, lalu secara perlahan, gulunganakan membuka dngan otomatis." ucap Naruto memberikan scroll pada Sakura yang berada disamping kirinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Naruto.

Poof

Scroll terbuka dengan asap kecil dihadapan sakura, berasal dari acroll itu. Isi scroll itu ada 3 botol kecil cairan berwarna merah, hijau dan kuning. Serta beberapa butir obat dan segulung perban masih terbungkus.

"Berikan cairan berwarna merah" ucap Naruto meminta dengan tangan kirinya pada Sakura, sedang Tangan kanannya membuka luka dibahu Kakashi. Sakura memberikan cairan itu dengan Naruto langsung menetesekannya pada luka Kakashi.

"Ini adalah cairan pembersih luka. Jika lukanya tanpa racun maka langsung berikan yang merah. Jika memiliki racun berikan yang kuning, kemudian diakhiri dengan yang merah setelah 10 menit. Jika racunnya langsung menyebar, berikan yang hijau lalu suruh makan obat berwarna merah itu" jelas Naruto sambil meneteskan cairan itu pada kakasi.

"Balut lukanya dengan perban itu, aku akan memeriksa luka dibahunya" perintah Naruto pada sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, mengambil perban kemudian perlahan membalutkannya pada lengan senseinya itu.

'Lukanya langsung bersih dan mengering... Cairan apa itu?' Pikir sakura menatap kearah cairan yang Naruto pegang.

"Naruto-kun.. eto.. Itu cairan apa?" Tanya sakura dengan ragu pada naruto

"Anti biotik herbal dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Langsung bekerja pada luka. Ambil itu semua untukmu sebagai langkah awal mempelajari madic. Di scroll itu ada petunjuk penggunaannya dan beberapa sikap urgent jika ada kasus tertentu. Teteskan cairan merah ini pada luka kakasi sebagai percobaan pertamamu, setelah mengering baru perban dengan baik" ucap Naruto lalu mundur beberapa langkah kemudian duduk bersila menutup mata.

'Naruto-kun sangat tenang... Dan coool' pikir Sakura blush menatap kearah Naruto.

.

.

Ke esokan Harinya

Di suatu tempat tertutup oleh kekkai dan fuinjutsu membentuk barrier dengan pantulan bayangan sekitarnya, Naruto tengah duduk seperti biasa diatas puncak pohon tertinggi pada pojok kekkainya.

Saat itu sekitar pukul 8, jika dilihat dari cahaya matahari yang bersinar menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos dalam shinobi dan calana lengan panjang hitam. Ditelapak tangannya seperti biasa juga menbentuk api orb berbeda warna.

Ada yang berbeda kali ini ditempat latihannya itu. Kini tercipta sebuah kawah nembentuk telaga seluas 50 meter persegi didalam wilayah pribadi naruto itu dengan puluhan clonnenya sedang berlatih chakra control menahan pasir di dalam air telaga itu.

Disisi lain beberapa clonennya mengendalikn pergerakan air guna meningkatkan penguasaan chakara controlnya akibat perubahan besar yang ia miliki setelah ia menyerap chakra ekor 7 sewaktu ia berada latihan adalah segala-galanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pekerjaan kerasnya selama beberapa tahun hilang hanya karena ia menyerap chara biju.

Menyerap chakra biju bukanlah perkara yang bisa di lakukan oleh semua orang. Jika bukan karena ketahanan tubuhnya, bisa saja tubuhnya akan meledak saat ini. Meskipun hanya setengah dari chakra Ekor 7, atau mungkin setara dengan 3 ekor saja, tapi itu sangatlah besar, untuk seorang yang berusia sepertinya. Pengetahuan dan kemampuannya, membuat hal yang mustahil untuk logika, menjadi nyata.

'Sial.. Kini aku harus berlatih fokus kembali pada pengendalian chakra control. Usahaku selama 1 tahun hilang..' Pikirnya kesal, masih dalam pose meditasinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya menatap kearah matahari yang tersenyum manis padannya.

'Tapi dengan itu, kini aku memiliki rencana baru jika percobaan ini berhasil. Aku akan melaksanakan proyek ini tanpa ragu, lalu keinginannku dan Shiasi ni pasti akan tercapai' pikir Naruto kembali dengan senang menatap kearah matahari.

Mata mangekyou sharingannya menyala menyambut kehangatan mentari itu dikala api orb berbeda warna pada kedua telapak tangannya terus menyala. Seringai evil terlihat diwajah Naruto membayangkan apa yang tengah ia rencanakan. Entah rencana apa yang ia pikirkan namun sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum pasti sangat spesial baginya.

"Boss" sebuah kilatan merah muncul disampingnya. Kilatan Itu tidak lain adalah clone dari chi bunshin miliknya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pelan Naruto tanpa menatapnya. Ia kembali fokus pada kemampuan yin dan yang releasenya yang semakin mendekati kata sempurna itu.

"aku ingin laporan boss" jawab si clone duduk disamping Naruto dengan pose meditasi yang sama.

"Lanjutkan" perintah pelan Naruto

"Team 7 melawan Zabuza Momochi kemarin. Kakashi sedikit terluka, namun lukanya sudah diobati. Sakuara Haruno meminta diajari untuk menjadi medic nin dan aku sudah diperlihatkan tentang scroll P3k." jawab si clone dengan serius menutup mata pada pose yang sama, masuk pada meditasinya.

"Zabuza Momochi, si Kaijin pemegang pedang eksekutor.. bagaimana mungkin? bukannkah itu hanyalah sebuah misi kelas C?" Tanya Si boss penasaran.

"Tentang itu, Tazuna-san memberikan informasi yang salah pada Yondaime, ia hanya mengatakan tentang misi pengawalan saja, menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya" jelas Bunshin itu.

"Begitu yah… ini semakin menarik… " gumam Naruto.

Bunshin itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Kami tinggal di rumah Tazuna, dan tidur bersama dengan team 7 kecuali Haruno Sakura. Yamato bersama Kakashi, sekalian menjaganya. Sasuke meminta Nuibari untuk dia miliki sendiri, namun seperti perkatan bos jika seorang menginginkan senjata milik bos" lanjut si clone dengan senyum menyeringai. Wajah Naruto memberikan seringai bertanda sesuatu menyenangkan di otaknya

"aku suka pada bagian,' jika kau menginginkannya maka kau harus membunuhku'. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi arrogant Sasuke Uchiha jika mendengar itu" komen Naruto yang asli, masih dalam meditasinya.

"Hai.. Dia sangat geram dan merasa tidak suka. Dia juga berkata sesuatu yang kuat itu seharusnya miliknya seorang elite" lanjut si clone dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti maksud perkataan clone miliknya itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Itulah seorang Sasuke-Uchiha, atau si Elite idiot... Bagaimana dengan Menma?" Tanya naruto pelan

"Dia terlihat ingin berbicara dengan bos, namun selalu aku hindari. Dia juga terlihat menuruti semua perkataanku yang kuperintahkan padanya. Tidak ada lagi kata protes atau bertanya, dia langsung melakukannya dengan segera mungkin" jelas si clone pada naruto

'Apa yang terjadi pada kesombongannya?' Pikir Naruto penasaran tentang apa yang Menma lakukan. Dia tidak seperti biasanya akan melakukan perintah dari Naruto, terlebih dengan status dead lastnya.

'Oh.. Mungkin dia sedikit takut pada apa yang terjadi terakhir kami bertemu' pikirnya dalam konsentrasinya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya pelan Naruto

"Uhm.. Seorang hunter nin membawa tubuh Zabuza. Menurutku, hunter nin itu adalah teman Zabuza karena aku masih merasakan chakranya. Dan sepertinya hunter nin itu hanya membuatnya mati sementara dengan menggunakan senbon. Sepertinya dia terampil dalam menggunakan senbon untuk hal madic" lanjut clone menjelaskan

'Menarik' pikir Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Separah apa luka zabuza?" Tanyanya.

"Cukup parah... Mungkin dia akan membutuhkan 7-8 hari untuk pulih kembali. Dan bos.. Gatou dalang dibalik ini semua" ucap lanjut clone meneruskan jawabannya pada bossnya itu.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat memperlihatkan sharingan 3 tomoenya menatap langsung kearah clonenya dengan serius. "Kau serius?" Tanya naruto

"Hai boss... Disana markas terakhirnya" jawab clone dengan serius menatap bossnya

'Kali ini kau tidak akan kabur gatou' pikir Naruto tersenyum. "Bagus.. Kirim beberapa clone untuk mencari tau dimana markas Gatou, kemudian segera laporkan padaku. Aku kan menanganinya sendiri" perintah Naruto dijawab anggukan clonenya.

"Dan disekitar kepulauan Nami No Kuni ada air terjun diarah utara desa, pergilah kesana dan latih chakra control berjalan diatas air terjun selama seminggu terakhir ini. Jangan biarkan kau terganggu oleh Sakura yang ingin menjadi madic nin. Berikan saja clone padanya, target kita sekarang adalah melatih chakra control kembali mencapai titik maksimal seperti sebelum peristiwa di Takigakure" perintah naruto yang asli kembali dengan sangat serius.

"Hai.. Boss.. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya clone itu dengan senyum

"Jika kau sudah menemukan markas Gatou, tandai agar aku bisa kesana secepatnya. Dan ... Jangan biarkan Zabuza dan rekannya tewas. Sekrang pergi" ucap Naruto memerintahkan clone chibunshinnya itu. Clone itu kemudian menjadi gumpalan asap disampingnya.

"Sepertinya crow no sharingan akan kembali lagi' pikir Naruto, Kemudian menghilangkn yin dan yang ditelapak tangannya.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk seperti biasanya, nah.. Ototo.." suara baru terdengar, dari dahan pohon berada di bawah Naruto. Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di elinganya, suara yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menemaninya dalam situasi susah-senang, menjalankan misi bersama.

"Hum… hanya merencanakan beberapa hal yang kubutuhkan di masa depan" jawab Naruto, menyudahi meditasinya. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Shin… bagaimana kau tau kalau aku bisa berada di sini" Tanyanya penasaran.

Shin melompat ke samping Naruto, berdiri di dedaunan,, menatap sosok yang ia anggap adik itu, sambil tersentum. "nah… apa salah jika seorang kakak, megunjungi adiknya?" Tanya Shin bercanda.

Dari semua orang yang ada di Konoha, hanya Shin seorang yang bisa masuk ke tempat pribadi ini. Naruto sengaja menambahkan darah Shin dalam kunci barrier, agar ia leluasa memasuki tempat itu. Disana juga merupakan tempat yang sering mereka gunakan untuk melatih kemapuan baru, yang masih bersifat rahasia. Bagaimanapun juga, memiliiki kartu as dalam pertarungan yang tidak di ketatahui oleh orang lain adalah sebuah keunggulan terbesar bagi seorang Shinobi.

"Apa Danzo yang memerintahkanmu untuk mencariku? Bukankah aku sudah berkata akan menjalankan misi keluar selama satu atau dua minggu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak.. aku sengaja dating ke sini untuk bermalas-malasan. Lagi pula aku tau kalau kau hanya akan menggunakan bunshin untuk menggantikanmu melaksanakan misi kelas C" jawab Shin menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kebebasanku telah di renggut oleh kakakku yang satu ini.. aku tidak memiliki ruang lagi untuk bersembunyi" gumam Naruto bercanda.

"Kau berpikir kalau kau bisa kabur dariku huh, bangsat kecil.." komen Shin sambil memberantakan rambut Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bisa lari dari seorang yang memiliki radar sepertimu, Ni-san. Lagipula aku senang jika kau bisa menemukanku, dimanapun aku berada." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau kini suka dengan permainan petak-umpet, sehingga aku harus mencarimu kemana-mana huh?" komen Shin. Naruto hanya tertawa tipis, tersenyum hangat pada sosok itu.

"Berbicara soal petak-umpet, bagaimana dengan yang bersembunyi? Apa yang mencari sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Belum… masih selalu sama seperti kemarin. Tapi kemungkinan, jika aku tidak salah berhitung, maka seharusnya sebentar lagi pemainan akan di mulai. " jawab Shin, yang juga kini sangat serius.

"Begitu yah… menurutmu, berapa lama mereka akan bisa bersembunyi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada banyak hal yang akan berubah, tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang sharusnya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, dan menyesuaikan dengan yang seharusnya, meninggalkan rencana awal untuk sementara waktu" jelas Shin. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Terdengar bagus untukku. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk melakukan latihan mengembalikan kemampuanku" gumam Naruto, mendapatkan tatapan penasarn dari Shin. "kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk kembali latihan. " ucap naruto pelang melakukan handseal

**Taju kage bunshin no jutsu**

Mucul ratusan gumpalan asap di tempat latihan pribadiya itu dan langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk latihan elemntnya. Sebagian menghilang mencari tanmpat yang nyaman untuk latihannya sendiri.

"oi..-oi.. apa yang kamu lakukan dengan menciptkan Bunshin sebanyak itu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Chakramu akan terkuras habis jika kau meneruskannya" komen Shin khawatir.

"Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi ketika aku berada di Takigakure, Ni-san. Untuk saat ini aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan chakra, jika mellipat gandakan latihanku" jawab Naruto tersenyum, kemudian kembali melakukan heandseal.

**Raiton Bunshin no jutsu**

Muncul bunshin raiton Naruto, dari punggungnya seperti keluar dari cangkang. 5 bunshin itu mengelilinginya. Shin kembali melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut kalau Naruto masih memiliki chakra untuk menciptakan Bunshin seperti itu.

'Apa yang sebenaya terjadi di sini?' pikir Shin penasaran.

" Nii- San.. kurasa aku masih memilliki beberapa kegiatan saat ini.." ungkapnya, kemudian menglihkan pandangannya ke bunshinnya. "Lakukan latihan spesial kalian untuk menyerangku seperti biasa. Kali ini lepaskan seluruh GS (Grafity seal) yang kalian pakai. Ingat, inten untuk membunuhku" ucap Naruto dengan serius, membuat kedua Bola mata Shin hampir keluar.

**Kai**

Teriak mereka berlima melepaskan grafity seal milik masing masing mereka.

"Ni-San…. Jika ingin ikut ambil bagian sebagiknya bersiap, dan jika tidak, kuharap Ni-san bisa menyesuaikan diri… Mulai" ucap pelan Naruto memulai latihan semi pembunuhan dengan melompat keatas permukaan tanah. Begitulah latihan keseharian Naruto untuk meningkatkan keceptan refelek dan staminanya. Melawan clone terkuatnya dengan kecepatan penuh sedangkan ia kecepatan terbatas.

'Bocah itu semakin gila saja.. Shisui.. monster apa yang kau ciptkan saat ini' pikir Shin serius. Ia tau bagaimana masa lalu Naruto dan Shisui, dari perjalanan panjangnya bersama bocah itu. Naruto mempercayainya dengan seluruh yang ia miliki, tidak pernah meragukannya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain yang jauh, tepatnya di iwagakure no sato. Tsuchikage kini sedang duduk dikursi kagenya mencoba mengerjakan paper work yang ada diatas mejanya. Paperwork tentang desanya, Iwagakure no sato

Di kepalanya masih belum bisa melupakan tentang Namikaze Naruto yang mengalahkan anaknya sendiri dan Jounin-Jounin lainnya. Dia tidak bisa menyangka seorang bocah akan mempermalukan darah dagingnya. Parahnya lagi dari keturunan sama yang mempermalukannya pada perang dunia ketiga.

"AAAKKKKHHHH" teriaknya kesal karena kepalanya penuh dengan kebenciannya pada namikaze minato kini bertambah pada anaknya namikize minato

'Sial.. Kenapa bangsat Namikaze selalu mempermalukanku seperti ini' pikir Onoki geram campur kesal.

"Tsuchikage sama" terak seorang assistes tsuchikage dari luar setelah membuka pintu ruangan tsuchikage itu

"Ada apa.." Tanya ketus tsuchikage.

"Anda pasti ingin melihat ini tsuchikage sama.. Ini penting" lanjutnya memberikan scroll ukuran kecil pada tsuchikage. Tsuchikage menaikan alisnya sedikit bingung pada apa yang ia ambil itu

"Apa ini?" Tanya tsuchilage sambil membuka scroll itu

"Itu adalah informasi dari Takigakure no sato tentang kejadian kemarin Tsuchikage sama" jawab asaisten tsuchikage yang merupakan perempuan civilian berumur kisaran 30 tahun.

Tsuchikage mulai membaca informasi itu. 2 detik kemudian matanya melebar lagi

_Name : Naruto Namikaze_

_Alias Hero No Takigakure _

_Kemampuan, fuinjutsu S rank dengan mampu membuat barrier yang menahan serangan dan amukan biju ekor 7 saat biju ekor 7 lepas kendali. _

_Memiliki kemampuan bergerak cepat, menurut Daiki, Jounin yang dipindahkan secepat kilat dengan kilatan petir. Dia menyebutkan bahwa Naruto Namikaze memiliki kemampuan Shinshin no jutsu dengan menggunakan raiton mempercepat gerakannya._

_Memiliki kemampuan madic yang selevel dengan sannin Tsunade Senju karena dengan raitinnya dia berhasil mengaktifkan jantung Shibuki setelah beberapa saat berhenti bekerja dan menyembuhkan luka Shibuki hanya dengan hitungan menit._

_Diduga memiliki kemampuan lainnya spesianya kemampuan raiton karena daiki sendiri melihat raiton ditangannya ia keluarkan dengan mudah bahkan tanpa handseal lalu ia atur untuk memancing kinerja jantung Shibuki._

_Kemampuan lain yang belum diketahui. Menghentikan ekor 7 dengan cara yang tidak diketahui. Diduga memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menekan chakra biju._

Onoiki melipat kasar scroll itu setelah ia membacanya. Darahnya serasa mendidih melihat anak musuhnya memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Rasa iri bercampur dengan kebencian menjadi satu dalam kepala onoki

"BERIKAN AKU BINGO BOOK" teriak onoki dengan keras mengagetkan asisstennya itu.

"Hai" ucapnya mengambil buku kecil di sakunya

"Aku akan memasukkan Namikaze Naruto ke bingo book" ucap geram onoki dengan mata penuh kebencian

'Sial.. Bagaimana mungkin tercampur menjadi satu, pertama Namikaze, lalu Uzumaki. Shunshin no jutsu raiton similiar dengan Hiraishin, lalu fuinjutsu barrier S rank. Kemudian kemampuan menekan chakra biju.. Siall' pikir Onoki sangat kesal. 'Bocah itu harus segera di binasakan, sebelum ia menjadi penghambat seperti ayahnya'

.

.

Kembali ke rumah Tazuna, kini sudah sore hari menjelang malam. Team 7 dan Yamato duduk santai di ruang tamu bersama segelas the jamuan mereka. Sakura duduk sambil mencoba mendekati Sasuke. Menma ngobrol asyik dengan Yamato tentang mokuton.

"Jadiiiiiii Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau mau kencan denganku setelah kita selesai melaksankan misi?" Tanya Sakura blush menatap kearah Sasuke dihadapannya itu

"Tidak" jawab simple Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura. Iner Sakura terasa disambar petir menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menunduk ditengah kepasrahan setelah untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya hancur

'Shannaro.. Naruto-kun telalu sibuk dan dingin. Sasuke-kun menolakku mentah mentah.. Shannaro' ucap lemas inner Sakura pasrah.

.

"Yamato sensei.. Kenapa aku susah sekali mengendalikan juki korin? Jika kasuanya sama dengan jukai koten, kenapa susah sekali menguasai Jukai Korin?" Tanya Menma menatap Yamato penasaran, menantikan jawaban.

"Jukai koten itu simple memunculkan pepohonan menjadikannya hutan. Dia hanya fokus pada pengadaan pohon. Sedangkan Korin itu dimulai dari basic sampai akhirnya membentuknya" jelas yamato hanya membuat menma tambah bingung.

"Maksudnya? Saya jadi bertambah bingung?" Tanya menma dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan menatap kearah guru pribadinya itu.

"Begini.. Mokuton : jukai korin, pertama dari dasarnya yaitu membentuk akar. Akar itu harus dikendalikan dengan baik sesuai keinginannmu agar bisa masuk ke tahap berikutnya, pembentukan batang" Yamato berhenti sejenak meminum tehnya.

"Kemudian setelah membentuk batang, kau harus mampu bisa mengendalikannya kembali agar kau bisa membentuknya menjadi sempurna menumbuhkannya memiliki dahan dan daun. Diakhir kau harus menumbuhkan puncuk bunga dan memiringkannya mengendalikan keseluruh puhon mulai dari akar, batang dan semuanya untuk mengeluarkan serbuk beracun. Itu sangat susah Menma bukan segampang kelihatannya. aku bisa melakukan itu sejauh 20% dari apa yang bisa dilakukan Shodaime sama. Dia melatihnya selama tahunan, jadi jangan pikir kau akan bisa melakukannya satu atau dua tahun saja" jelas Yamato membuat Menma mengangguk mengerti apa yang sensei pribadinya maksudkan.

"Hai aku mengerti sensei.. Dan aku akan tetap berusaha sekeras tenaga saya. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai saya bisa melewati hashirama senju, itu jalan ninjaku" ungkap Menma semangat mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas menunjukan betapa menggebu gebunya semangat untuk memiliki kekuatan Mokuton.

'Aku percaya kau akan bisa mewujudkan itu menma' pikir yamato menatap muridnya Mokutonnya. 'Hashirama Senju adalah orang yang ingin kau lewati.. aku khawatir jika Naruto akan menjadi Uchiha Madara versi lain tanpa Sharingan yang akan menjadi lawanmu'

"Yo" sebuah auara berasal dari belakang mereka. Suara yang mereka sangat kenal pastinya. Mereka membalikan badan melihat kearah suara itu

"Kakasi sensei" teriak sakura dan menma bersamaan dengan senang

"Yo Menma, Sakura.. Sasuke.. Yamato.. " Sapa kakasi pada semuanya

"Yo senpai.. Bagaimana keadaanmu" tanya Yamato.

Kakasi masih memakai perban melingkar di lengan kanan dan bahunya melilit tubuhnya. Dia melangkah dan duduk disamping Yamato. "Yah.. Mungkin besok saya akan sudah pulih 80%. Bahuku terasa mati rasa namun terasa nyaman untuk lenganku" ucap kakasi mencoba memggerak gerakan lengan kanannya.

"Apa kau yang mengobatiku sakura?" Tanya kakashi melirik kearah sakura

"Hai.. Tapi obat dan resepnya dari Naruto-kun" jawab sakura dengan sedikit blush dipipinya.

'Jadi Naruto memang seorang madic nin yang handal yah' pikir kakasi menatap kearah Sakura. "Thanks.. Dimana Naruto?" Tanya kakasi mencoba mencari keberadaan naruto disekitar mereka.

"Dia pergi ke"-

"Aku disini" suara Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. Naruto duduk disamping pintu kamar kakashi tadi bersandar dengan mengangkat sebelah lutut kanannya untuk menjadikan penopang sikunya. Semua yang berada diruangan itu sedikit shok melihat Naruto yang ternyata dari tadi ada disitu

'Tsk. Bagaimana dia bisa disitu? Tadi dia tidak ada waktu Kakashi melangkah keluar' pikir Yamato penasaran, menatap Naruto.

'Dia.. aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Seberapa kuat kau dobe.. Kenapa kekuatan itu bersamamu, seharusnya kekuatan itu menjadi milikku serang elite' pikir Sasuke geram, dan iri seperti biasanya. Darah Uchihanya menolak adanya seorang yang lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya.

'Naruto-ni.. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disitu' pikir shok Menma.

'Shannaro.. Naruto-kun memang sangat hebat' teriak inner Sakura dengan gaya fansgirlnya.

'aku bahkan tadi tidak merasakannya.. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana?' Pikir shok Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. 'Seberapa banyak yang ku sembunyikan naruto…' lanjutnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku sampai kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto menghentikan lamunan mereka.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu merubah posisi duduk dengan menghadapa kearah naruto kecuali Sasuke yang menyamping dengan tampang kusut penuh rasa iri diwajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau menyadarinya.. Kakasi" ucap monoton Naruto menutup mata dan bertanya pada Kakashi

"Hmm.. Jadi itu benar?" Tanya balik Kakasi menatap Naruto serius.

"Begitulah.. aku masih merasakan kehidupan dalam tubuhnya sebelum hunter nin itu membawanya" jawab datar naruto

"Begitu yah" koment Yamato menatap Kakashi dijawab anggukan. Team 7 merasa kebingungan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Sensei.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya polos Menma menatap senseinya.

"Zabuza masih hidup" jawab Kakashi serius.

"APA" teriak team 7 serentak membuat suasana menjadi berisik kembali, untuk pertama kalinya mereka kompak setelah bersama.

"Ka-kau serius... ?" Tanya shok Sakura dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Tapi bukannya hunter nin kemarin sudah membawa tubuh Zabuza?" Tanya Sasuke pada penasaran. Menma dan Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan sasuke itu.

"Kau sungguh bodoh untuk seorang yang selalu mengatakan tentang elite" koment Naruto monoton membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat geram dengan menatap horor Naruto melepaskan KI setara low Jounin

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan mata dua tomoe sharingannya menatap naruto dalam dalam

"Baiklah... BODOH" ejek Naruto mengulangi perkataannya.

"Beraninya kau me"-

"Cukup Sasuke.. Ini bukan saatnya bertarung. Dan Naruto.. Kau jangan memancing kemarahan dari teamku" ucap Kakashi mengancam Naruto.

"Cuma menunjukan kenyataan padanya Hatake. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadikan mereka seperti bayi? Ini dunia ninja Hatake. Mereka bisa saja mati dalam misi. Ini diluar desa bukan didalam" tegas Naruto membungkam kakashi tak berdaya.

"Dan untukmu uchiha.. Sadarlah.. Ini bukan dikonoha dimana kau bisa bersembunyi dibalik nama Uchiha. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan malu orang mengenalku karena namaku Uchiha bukan karna apa yang kau punya.. menyedihkan" ejek kembali Naruto namun Sasuke hanya diam.

"Prinsip kerja hunter nin itu adalah membawa kepalanya untuk dikenali dan tubuhnya dibuang. Pengetahuan adalah emas Uchiha. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun dengan baik jika pengetahuanmu hanya setai kuku" jelas Naruto membungkam semuanya.

"Cukup Naruto" koment Kakashi menatap Naruto serius. Naruto diam dan memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas.

"Ok team.. Kita akan bersiap untuk menantikan kedatangan Zabuza kembali" ucap kakasi menatap 3 geninnya. Team 7 masih dalam keadaan shok dan trauma merasakan KI Zabuza yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah team, mulai besok kita akan berlatih serius. Kita akan terus berlatih sampai nanti tiba saat kita berhadapan kembali dengan zabuza momochi. Aku akan membagi 3 kelompok untuk team latihan dan menjaga Tazuna.

Ada 3 shift masing masing 3 jam bergantian. aku bersama Sasuke akan menjadi team pertama. aku akan melatih Sasuke pribadi dengan Menma akan bersama Yamato lalu Naruto.. ku rasa kau bisa mengajarkan sakura Madic nin" ucap kakasi menatap naruto

"Terserah" jawab pelan Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

'Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Naruto' pikir kakasi penasaran

'Shannaro.. aku akan bersama Naruto-kun seharian.. ' Pikir blush Sakura.

"Naruto.. aku rasa kau masih berutang penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu. Kenapa kau bis memiliki pedang nuibari?" Tanya kakashi serius.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu Hatake?" Tanya Naruto dingin tidak perduli pada tatapan dalam Kakashi.

"Kau harus sadar dimana tempatmu.. GENIN. Aku disini adalah capt pada misi ini jadi aku harus tau keadaan teamku" lanjut kakasi sedikit kesal Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mengejek Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya geram kakasi menatap naruto

"Kau lucu Hatake" jawab Naruto membuat semua bingung "Kau memang capt di team ini.." Jawab pelan Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak berhak untuk memerintahku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi ini" tegas Naruto membuka matanya menatap Kakashi lebih tajam dari tatapan yang ia dapatkan.

"Dan ingat... Bahkan seorang Genin bisa membunuh seorang Kage jika dia diremehkan. Ingat itu Hatake" lanjutnya menatap Kakashi penuh dengan tekanan membuat kakasi sedikit merasa shok akibat tatapan Naruto itu.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan Naruto? Tetapannya begitu... Penuh kebencian' pikir shok kakasi menatap kearah naruto. "Kau benar benar harus menghilangkan aroganmu Naruto" tegas Kakashi menatap balik kearah naruto

"Apa maksudmu aku arrogant? aku tidak pernah arrogant seperti murid Uchihamu itu" jawab naruto menaikkan emosi sasuke. SASUKE meronta dengan sekuat ternaga

"BANGSAT.. KUBUNUH KAU" teriak Sasuke dengan keras menatap Naruto. Sasuke berhasil lepas dari kakasi dan berlari dengan kecepatan chunin hendak menyerang Naruto

**Mokuton no jutsu**

Muncul batangan kayu mengikat kaki Sasuke dengan lantai. Hal teresebut menghentikan gerakan Sasuke tepat satu meter dihadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah sasuke tanpa ada ekspresi appun seolah mengejek sasuke membuat darah sasuke terasa mendidih.

"YAMATO.. LEPASKAN AKU.. AKU AKAN MENGAJARKAN PADANYA KENAPA UCHIHA DITAKUTI" teriak Sasuke geram melototi Naruto.

Naruto hanya memberikan seringai melcehkan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dia menatap ke kedua mata sasuke yang berwarna merah dua tomoe.

"Tsk.. Baru dua tomoe dan kau sudah sombong." Ejek naruto menatap Sasuke lalu perlahan berdiri. "Bahkan kau memiliki mata Dewa sekalipun, kau hanya lalat kecil di hadapanku"

"Naruto.. Jangan tambah kericuhan lagi disini, atau kau benar benar akan menyesal" tegas kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam. Naruto memberikan seringainya perlahan nuibari miliknya muncul ditelapak tangan kirinya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?' Pikir shok semua yang melihat kejadian aneh itu

"Apa kau serius Hatake? Bagaimna kalau pertarungan hidup dan mati?" Tantang Naruto balik. Tentu saja Kakashi terkejut, dan melebarkan kedua matanya, tidakn menyangka kalau Naruto akan menantangnya seperti itu.

"Naruto.. Cukup" tegas Yamato menatap Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei.. Bukankan sebaiknya sudah cukup? Semua bisa dibicarakan jika kita sudah kembali kekonoha" ucap Menma memegeng lengan kakasi. Kakashi masih belum memalingkan tatapannya dari Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Naruto.. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu begitu berubah? Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu lagi" ucap pelan kakasi menatap kearah Naruto. "Lihat Menma, kalian kembar dan dia sangat ber-"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MENMA BANGSAT" berntak Naruto dengan sekeras mungkin membuat semua shok. "SEJAK KAPAN KAU TAU TENTANG KU HUH? SEJAK KAPAN?" Tanya bentak naruto menatap kearah kakasi. Kakasi hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan naruto

"Kau ingat berapa puluh kali saya mencoba mendekatimu memintamu untuk sekedar ngobrol atau mengajariku sesuatu? KAU SUDAH LUPA BERAPA PULUH KALI KAU MENGABAIKANKU DEMI MENMA HUH BANGSAT, DAN KAU BILANG KALAU KAU MENGENALKU.. NONSEN HATAKE.. KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU TENTANGKU" teriak naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah tazuna. Kakasi shok mendengar pengakuan singkat Naruto membuatnya menunduk. Terlihat air mata Menma membasahi pipinya.

Terlintas flashback pada kedua murid dan guru itu tak Kala naruto diacuhkan oleh Kakashi dan dia mengajari Menma tentang taijutsu, meninggalkan Naruto di samping sebuah pohon ,bersandar tak berdaya.

'Naruto... Aku.. Minta maaf' pikir Kakashi , sangat menyesal.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**T b c**

Pengumuman..

Tidak akan update selama 3 minggu karena aku akan focus untuk ujian tengah yang kini berlangsung…. Gomen nah…

Sampai Jumpa lagi…

Tinggalkan review…


	24. Chapter 24

Make destiny

Aku muncul lagi..

terlebih dahulu aku mau konfirmasi kalau aku tidak meendustai perkataanku. Aku menyebutkan kalau tiga minggu tidak akan update dan ini adalah minggu ke empat. AKu juga bukan melakukan UN, melainkan UTS, aku adalah mahasiswa semester awal.

Untuk review, bukannya tidak menjawab, namun jika kalian bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak akan membuat ceritaku menarik, alias hal yang membuat penasaran, aku akan membalasnya, Gomenasai..

Aku memang mengatakan untuk saran, dan aku menghargainya kok, meskipun aku tidak membalasnya secara langsung, namun aku selalu memikirkan jika adanya saran yang bisa ku ambil, Seperti pairing yang untuk saat ini masih belum terungkap, aku masih menerima tampungan ide pembaca.

Jawaban reviev

Naruto akan meninggalkan desa, itu pasti.. Namun caranya meninggalkan desa bukan meninggalkan karena dendam atau apalah yang terlalu sering dibaca.. kalian akan tau dengan sendirinya.

tentang jutsu penyembuhan seperti Tsunade, sepertinya tidak.. akan jelek kelihatannya, lagi pula Naruto memiliki penyimpanan Chakra sempurna.

Shin itu kakak angkat sai kalo di Canon.. bagaimana pertemuannya nanti akan di bahas seiring dengan waktu

Tentang King Enma, Aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik tentang kuchiyese ini, coba saja tebak, dan nggak mainstream atau over seperti naga atau hewan 4 penjuru.

Naruto dan keluarganya nanti akan bagaimana, aku juga belum bisa mengungkakannya sekarang, karena ini akan berhubungan dengan ending cerita.

Kakashi tidak akan pernah menjadi guru Naruto, aku lebih suka membuat mereka bertarung.

Guys, aku sudah mengatakan kalau Lemon tidak akan ada di part I ini. Bocah 13 tahun akan melakukan hubungan terlarang itu, terasa menggelikan.

Pertanyaan tentang dark Naruto.. akan muncul, itu pasti. Namun aku mungkin akan mengeluarkannya pada part II, Untuk part I ini akan berakhir dengan kepergian Naruto dari Konoha, dengan alasan yang sempurna... menurutku.

Pertarungan Naruto melawan Kakashi atau Jiraiya yah,, aku berpikir akan melakukannya nanti, namun di penghujung Part I saja..

Tentang Nuibari, otomatis senjata. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dan akan ketahuan di chapter Final ujian chunin.

Tentang Ulimate RInne sharingan, Naruto tidak akan pernah memiliki kekuatan itu. Namun aku membuat kekuatn baru yang cukup menarik, aku lebih suka sesuatu yang gk mainstream.

Untuk udah dapat chaper berapa, dua episode kedepan chapter yang ku tulis sudah akan berakhir. Maaf karena aku terlalu fokus ke fictku yang satunya yang sudah menggapai chapter ke 51, atau chapt 18 volume ke duanya. jadi aku baru mulai lagi fokus ke chapt ini, dan sudah sampai chapt 30.

tentang Haku dan Zabuza, kurasa chpter kedepan akan terjawab, yang jelas aku memiliki rencan khusus untuk mereka, berbeda dengan fictku yang lain.

Akhirnya, I just wanna say welcome to board, untuk yang baru melakukan review, dan untuk semua pembaca, juga pendu-kung yang setia menunggu fict ini.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU...

.

.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Maaf jika bayak typo atau kesalahan.. Thanks**

**.**

** I**

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di rumah Tazuna, semua kini sedang berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja yang lumayan panjang dengan Kakashi sebagai kepala meja. Naruto duduk di tepi meja paling pojok disamping Yamato menghadap Tazuna.

"Jadi Tazuna san, berapa lama lagi kira-kira proses pembangunan jembatanmu selesai?" Tanya Naruto sembari melahap sarapannya.

"Sekitar 3 atau 4 minggu lagi jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kenapa kau menanyakannya Naruto san?" Tanya Tazuna penasaran menatap balik Naruto.

"Ah.. Tidak" jawab Naruto rada nerves. "Aku cuma sedikit penasaran memikirkan tentang waktu pembuatan jenbatan yang indah itu" lanjutnya dengan sedikit senyum menatap si pembuat jembatan.

"Haha... Kau bisa saja Naruto -san.. Tapi thanks atas pujiannya" jawab Tazuna sedikit blush

Team Kakashi hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedang Sasuke masih geram menatap Naruto. Dia masih tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto semalam. Dia merasa sangat sangat terhina.

"Makanan ini sangat lezat.. Mungkin aku bisa meminta resep atau belajar padamu TsuNami san" puji Naruto sambil menyantap lauk ikan kukus diatas meja.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Naruto san tertarik dengan masakanku?" Jawab TsuNami sedikit blush. "Tapi kenapa kau tertarik dengan masakan, maksudku, bukankah seorang pria, terlebih seorang Shinobi, akan terlihat agak aneh kalau ingin belajar" dalam hal ini, hampir seluruh yang ada dalam ruangan itu menahan tawa.

"Eh.. itu tidak aneh.." Komen Naruto membela diri. "aku sedikit menyukai masak memasak. Bisa dibilang sebagai hobi lainnya, terutama untuk menyenangkan senseiku yang ada diKonoha. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika aku bisa memasakan masakan ini untuk mereka" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit senyum menatap TsuNami

"Hai.. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu" ucap TsuNami menatap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh bocah itu.

"AriGato TsuNami -san" ucap Naruto sopan

"Hahaha... Sudah kuduga kau hanya bisa memasak dan menjadi suster" ejek Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Menma dan Kakashi. Naruto hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya saja, namun sebelum ia sempat bertidak, sosok lain sudah memulainya.

"Sudah Sasuke jangan mulai lagi" tegas Menma emosi menatap Sasuke membuat Kakashi dan Sakura shok menatap kearah Menma. Untuk pertama kalinya Menma peduli pada Naruto.

"Dobe.. Sejak kapan kau peduli pada si suster itu" tanya Sasuke shok menatap Menma. Ia tidak percaya kalau Menma akan berbalik dan mendu-kung Naruto setelah selama ini selalu memojokkan kakaknya itu.

"Katakan itu lagi dan kupastikan mokutonku akan mengurungmu selamanya" jawab Menma mengeluarkan KI sedikit pekat setara jounin menatap tajam Sasuke

'Ada apa disini sebenarnya? apa yang sedang terjadi' pikir heran Kakashi menatap Menma dan Sasuke

'Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Menma marah segitunya' pikir Sakura shok

"Dobe.. Ada apa denganmu? aku kira kita adalah sahabat dan kau akan mendu-kungku" bentak Sasuke geram pada Menma

"Kalau kau sahabatku, kau tidak kan mungkin menghina kakak sahabatmu sendiri teme" jawab Menma penuh ketegasan membungkam Sasuke. Suasana menjadi sedikit panas kembali pada saat sarapan itu. Sepertinya suasana semalam akan berlanjut lagi, tapi kali ini antara dua sahabat.

"Tazuna -san.. Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi saja. Jika aku berlama lama disini suasana hanya akan semakin keruh" ucap nariuto monoton

"Hai" jawab Tazuna dan berdiri mengambil perlengkapannya di dalam kamarnya. Tidak lama setelah itum, Tazuna kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu, dimana Naruto, Sakura dan anaknya sudah menunggunya.

"TsuNami -chan.. Baik baik dirumah yah? Kami pergi dulu" ucap Tazuna dihadapan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Hai.. Hati hati tou san" ucap TsuNami lalu menatap kearah Naruto

"Tolong jaga ayahku Naruto san" lanjut TsuNami menatap kearah Naruto dijawab angguka.

"Sakura.. Kita pergi" ucap Naruto brrbalik lalu melangkah mengikuti Tazuna. Sakura buru- buru minum dan berdiri dengan cepat

"Tunggu Naruto -kun" teriak Sakura senang

"Kakashi sensei, Yamato sensei, Sasuke, Menma, aku duluan" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto. Semua hanya mengangguk dengan heran menatap kearah Sakura. Sakura sungguh mengejutkan mereka dengan tidak menyebutkan -kun pada akhiran nama Sasuke.

'Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang memusingkan, pertama Menma, kini Sakura' pikir Kakashi bingung smbil menyantap makanannya.

"Sasuke.. Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan makananmu. Kita akan memulai latihan sesungguhnya." Ucap pelan Kakashi menatap Sasuke

"Hn" jawab simple Sasuke

'Tunggu saja dobe' pikir Sasuke geram pada Naruto.

"Menma.. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat menyelesaikan makanmu. Kita akan segera melakukan latihan kelevel berikutnya." Ucap Yamato menatap Menma

"Hai.. Yamato sensei" jawab semangat Menma mempercepat makannya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di tempat penbangunan jembatan. Puluhan pekerja sedang melakukan tugas masing masing mereka dengan Tazuna yang mengawas pekerjaan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tengah mengemudikan alat pengangkat beton yang ada di jembatan itu.

Beragam aktifitas para pekerja, mulai dari ada yang memikul batangan kayu untuk diolah kembali. Ada yang menggergaji balok balok kayu, beberapa orang juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tiang untuk mengayongi jembatan itu. Beberapa memasang lantai jembatan, dan ada juga yang mengerjakan bagian ringnya.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya berdiri dibagian samping pojok memperhatikan sibuknya aktifitas para pekerja. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan pinki bercampur blonde milik Naruto.

"Sakura.. " Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hai" jawab Sakura langsung berabalik menghadap Naruto. Naruto pada posisi menyamping dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celananya.

"Sampai mana Chakra control yang kau pelajari?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap kearah Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei mengajariku sampai berjalan diatas air sebelum misi" jawab Sakura dengan senyum

"Kau sudah bisa?" Tanya dingin Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan Chakra controlmu diatas air. Melompatlah ke air" perintah Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura awalnya ragu namun dia memaksakan diri melompat kesamping jembatan langsung mendarat diatas air.

"Teruskan sampai jaga kita selesai" perintah Naruto dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Hai... Naruto -kun" jawab lemas Sakura

'Sannaro.. aku pikir aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto -kun... Tapi akhirnya begini.. ' Pikir inner Sakura sangat kecewa karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Naruto kemudian berjan mendekati Tazuna yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada kariawannya. Dia terlihat sangat serius memberikan pengarahan untuk kariawannya demi kesempurnaan jembatan yang akan ia bangun.

"Tazuna san" ucap seorang pekerja mendekati Tazuna menghentikan pekerjaannya

Dia memiliki penampilan seperti Tazuna kurang kacamata. Dia juga sedikit lebih tinggi dan ranbutnya berwarna hitam. Sebagai penyempurna, dia memiliki otot yang lumayan kekar untuk seorang warga bukan Shinobi.

"Ada apa Gaia?" Tanya Tazuna menatap kearah pekerja tersebut.

"aku berhenti" ucapnya pelan.

Tazuna melebarkan matanya shok tak percaya mendengar perkataan dari Gaia. Dia adalah salah satu pekerja terbaiknya dengan kemampuannya yang bisa dibilang mendekati Tazuna. Dia juga sudah Tazuna anggap sebagai assistennya yang menggantikan Tazuna saat ia tidak sedang melakukan pekerjaan pembangunan jembatannya.

"A-apa.. Ma-ksudmu berhenti" ucap shok Tazuna terbata bata menatap kearah Gaia.

"aku tidak ingin mati karena Gato, aku hanya ingin selamat dan hidup sederhana bersama keluargaku tanpa rasa khawatir akan kematian" ucap Gaia melangkah menjauhi Tazuna

"Gaia.. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.. Ini adalah mimpi Nami no kuni" ucap Tazuna berharap Gaia merubah keputusannya.

"Gaia san, Tazuna san bahkan sudah berjalan jauh demi mendapatkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan ini. Kenapa kau masih memikirkan kematianmu sementara ada yang mengawalmu" ucap Naruto dengan serius memotong langkah Gaia

"Apa yang bisa bocah sepertimu lakukan jika Gato datang bersama ratusan banditnya" ejek Gaia menatap Naruto

"Paling tidak aku bukanlah seorang pengecut sepertimu" ejek Naruto menatap kearah Gaia. Gaia berhenti dan berbalik melototi Naruto.

"Kau lihat.. Tazuna berjalan dari sini sampai Konoha dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Kemarin dia hampir mati karena Zabuza Momochi, ninja yang ditakuti ingin membunuhnya, Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Dia juga membayar semua upah ninja Konohagakure yang mengawalnya dengan uangnya sendiri. Dia juga membangun jembatan ini dengan uangnya sendiri.

Apa kau tau kalau dia melakukan itu semua demi kalian, demi Nami no kuni. Hidupnya adalah untuk kalian semua warga Nami no kuni. Dan coba lihat dirimu.. Kau masih menghawatirkan kehidupanmu meski Tazuna sudah berpuluh puluh kali hampir didatangi oleh shinigami demi Nami no -kuni. Manusia seperti apa kau" ucap Naruto terpancing emosi membukam Gaia. Semua pekerja berhenti sejenak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dan jika Gato atau suruhannya disini maka aku sendiri yang akan mengulitinya hidup hidup untuk kalian santap jika kalian mau." Ucap Naruto melakukan handseal

**Taju kage bunshin nojutsu**

Muncul ratusan asap diskitar mereka yang merupakan bunshine milik Naruto.

"Ini adalah bunshine solit milikku dibuat dari Chakraku sendiri. 500 bunshine yang kuciptakan untuk melindungi klian semua menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan ini. jadi siapa ada lagi yang ingin kabur karena alasan takut?" Tanya Naruto dijawab dengan sikap diam dari mereka semua.

"Maaf... " Ucap Gaia pelan menatap Naruto lalu menatap Tazuna. "Maafkan atas sikap egoisku Tazuna.. aku aungguh bodoh. Dan maaf sudah menghinamu Naruto san" ucap menyesal Gaia menatap Naruto. Tazuna hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat Gaia kembali bekerja.

"Terima kasih Naruto -san" ucap Tazuna menatap kearah Naruto

"Sudah tugasku melindungimu, dan jika kau butuh pekerja untuk mengangkat sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu, suruh saja bunshineku. Mereka adalah bunshine solid yang bisa bekerja, bukan ilusi" jelas Naruto dingin

"Terima kasih.. Kau bukan hanya melindungi kami, tapi kau juga menyadarkan pekerja dan membantu penyelesaian jembatan ini.. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Tazuna senang sampai menteskan air mata lalu membungkuk.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang lain, arah utara hutan Nami no kuni, dua orang sedang melakukan latihan mereka. Seorang dengan memakai pakaian jounin dan yang lain memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dengan jaket merah gelap berlambangkan Namikaze clan dan uzumaki dibelakangnya.

"Sensei... Susah..." Ucap si Namikaze dengan konsentrasi full pada handseal snake miliknya.

"Ayolah Menma.. Ini baru 1 jam, jangan bilang kau putus harapan" ucap Yamato si jounin sensei pribadi Namikaze senju Menma

"Hai" ucap Menma kembali melakukan handseal snakenya

**Mokuton : jukai korin**

Teriak Menma mengucapkan jutsu yang akan ia lakukan. Dari permukaan tanah dihadapannya muncul benerapa akar kayu ukuran sedang sekitar paha orang dewasa. Keluar dengan kecepatan genin membelah tanah sepertk memaksa untuk muncul

Akar-akar tersebut keluar lalu bergerak seperti ular yang melayang diudara setinggi 5 meter. Gerakan mereka kemudian berhenti seketika saat membentuk sebuah batang pohon yang perlahan membesar. Jutsu itu sungguh sangat menguras banyak tenaga baginya

"Huft.. Cuma.. Sampai... Sini... Sensei.." Ucap Menma berlutut kelelahan akibat jutsu yang ia keluarkan mencapai batas dari kemampuannya.

'Cukup luar biasa.. Dalam waktu satu bulan menguasai sampai sejauh ini sangat hebat. aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu 8 bulan untuk bisa mencapai tahap ini' pikir yanato kagum pada kemapuan Menma

"Hasil yang lumayan memuaskan Menma, bahkan aku bisa bilang luar biasa" puji Yamato yang memegang punggung Menma dari belakang. Menma berbalik menatap senseinya penasaran.

"Kau serius Yamato sensei?" Tanya Menma penasaran dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yamato

"Sangat serius.. Jika kau meningkatkan latihanmu, aku yakin 2 atau 3 bulan lagi kau akan bisa menguasainya" ucap Yamato dengan senyum menyemangati Menma.

"Yatta" teriak Menma melompat lompat didepan Yamato, kegirangan.

'Dasar.. Kebiasaan uzumaki.. Stamina monster' pikir Yamato sweetdrop melibat Menma yang kegirangan. Sekitar 30 detik, Menma diam kembali dan berdiri dihadapan Yamato

"Menma" ucap Yamato serius menatap kearah Menma

"Hai sensei" jawab Menma dengan grinnya

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukan mokuton menggunakan Chakra kyubi?" Tanya Yamato menatap kearah Menma. Menma terlihat ragu kaget oleh pertanyaan itu

"Er... Aku takut lepas kendali" jawab Menma sedikit ragu menatap kearah Yamato.

"Kenapa kau takut merasa lepas kendali?" Tanya lanjyt Yamato kembali. Menma merunduk menatap kearah permukaan tanah dihadapannya.

"Aku takut melukai teman temanku Yamato sesnsei, seperti terakhir aku melukai ero sanin" ucap Menma dengan sedikit penyesalan sambil menunduk.

Yamato mendekati Menma dan memegang pundak Menma. Menma perlahan mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearah senyum hangat guru spesialisnya itu.

"Kau hanya perlu pengendalian diri agar tidak lepas kendali. Jangan mau kalah pada kyubi Menma" ucap Yamato mencoba menenangkan Menma yang sedang galau.

"Tapi sensei.. Jika sa"-

"Tidak ada tapi Menma.. Kau harus bisa mengengendalikan diri untuk membiasakan dirimu tidak lepas control saat menggunakan Chakra kyubi. Kau harus perbanyak meditasi menenangkan diri dan melatih konsentrasi juga kestabilan emosimu. Emosi dalam dunia ninja sangat mempengaruhi keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang Shinobi yang kuat." si pengguna kayu itu berhenti sejenak dan mencari cara untuk memotivasi muridnya.

"Apa kau lupa apa cita citamu?" Tanya Yamato perlahan sambil menatap Menma. Menma menatap balik Yamato, dan kali ini tatapannya sedikit penuh harapan setelah doktrin yang Yamato masukan pada pikiran Menma.

"Hai.. aku akan menjadi hokage terhebat dan menjadi penyelamat dunia" ucap Menma semangat kembali

"Kalau kau ingin menggapai mimpimu, maka kau harus benar benar berlatih keras untuk itu. Mimpimu akan membuatmu memiliki harapan. Harapan akan membuatmu tetap semangat tanpa menyerah. Tekat yang kuat akan menguatkan fisikmu. Kekuatan fisikmu akan menyempurnakan dirimu menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Yamato memberikan pencerahan pada muridnya itu.

"Hai sensei.." Jawab Menma dengan grin 11 jari diwajahnya.

"Um.. Sensei.. aku boleh bertanya" ucap Menma dengan sedikit serius. Yamato yang kini berdiri kokoh dihadapan Menma hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Menma

"Seberapa kuat Naruto ni?" Tanya Menma menatap Yamato. Yamato hanya diam tidak tau akan menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini

'aku memang sensei Naruto, tapi... Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Naruto' pikir Yamato. "aku juga tidak tau Menma... Dia sangat tertutup dan sangat licin. Dia menghindari setiap kali aku memberikan intsruksi untuk sparing" ucapnya, berhenti sejenak menarik napas menatap kearah langit.

"Dia memiliki kemampuan madic seperti tsunade sama dan raiton. Dia juga memiliki Nuibari entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya, tapi aku yakin dia bisa menggunakannya. Dia sangat luar biasa dalam mengontrol Chakranya sendiri. aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati level Chakra controlnya, dan juga sepertinya ia menguasai fuinjutsu.. Dan.. aku tidak tau lagi yang lainnya. Yang jelas dia bisa mudah menjadi chunin" jelas Yamato menjelaskan pada Menma. Menma hanya mengangguk mengerti penjelasan dari Yamato.

'Seberapa kuat kau Naruto ni, aku sungguh ingin sparing denganmu' pikir Menma dengan serius penuh penasaran

"Ayo.. Saatnya kita yang mengawal Tazuna" ucap Yamato sambil berjalan menuju kejembatan.

.

.

Disisi yang lain, sekitar 1 mil dari Menma dan Yamato, Sasuke Uchiha, atau prodigy Uchiha heir dan hatake Kakashi, the sharingan no Kakashi atau the copynin sedang berdiri berhadapan untuk memulai latihan mereka.

"Ambil ini Sasuke" ucap Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. Saauke mengambil kertas itu namun masih penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan kertas ini? Apa kau akan melatihmu dengan secarik kertas?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit arogan bercampur ejekan

'Baiklah.. aku rasa Naruto benar tentang arogant' pikir Kakashi menatap kearah Sasuke. "Itu adalah kertas spesial yang disebut kertas Chakra. Kertas itu akan memberitahukanmu tentang element yang kau miliki untuk melakukan ninjutsu" jelas Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti ditambahi dengan 'hn' typikal Uchiha, lalu melakukan perintah senseinya.

"Alirkan Chakramu ke kertas itu, jika kertas itu terbakar berarti elemntmu adalah api. Jika mengkerut berarti petir, jika basah maka air, jika terpotong maka angin dan jika menjadi debu atau tanah maka elementmu adalah tanah" jelas Kakashi menatap kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai perintah Kakashi. Dia mengalirkan Chakra ke kertas spesial itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah kertas itu terpotong menjadi dua. Yang pertama mengkerut dan yang kedua terbakar. Namun kedua potongan kertas itu berbeda, sedikit lebih besar potongan pertama

"Wow.. aku memiliki petir dan api.. " Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum arrogant penuh kebanggaan. Kakashi hanya menatap datar Sasuke

"Kebetulan aku memiliki raiton dan beberapa jutsu katon aku mungkin akan mengajarkan beberapa padamu" ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit senyum pada Sasuke

"Sebaiknya jutsumu itu kuat Kakashi, atau aku akan menolak mempelajari jutsu itu darimu" ucap Sasuke penuh arrogant. Kakashi hanya bisa menarik napas panjang berusaha tetap tegar walau berat.

"Baiklah kalai begitu.. Kalau kau ingin mempelajari tentang jutsu yang kuat, maka kau harus memiliki Chakra control yang bagus" ucap Kakashi menatap Sasuke dari jarak 2 meter memisahkan mereka.

"Setelah itu, kau akan mempelajari tentang cara menguasai elemntmu. Jika kau sudah melakukn itu maka kau akan berhasil menguasai jutsu yang kuat" jelas Kakashi dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke

'Itachi.. Tunggu saja' pikir Sasuke sedikit geram saat memikirkan nama itachi kakaknya.

"Baiklah.. Kita akan mulai latihannya dari Chakra control. Kau sudah mempelajari Chakra control berjalan dipohon, kini kita akan berpindah ketahap berikutnya, berjalan diatas air" ucap Kakashi memulai latihannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke jutsunya?" Tanya Sasuke tetlihat menolak untuk latihan Chakra control.

"Dengar Sasuke.. Bahkan Uchiha madara membutuhkan latihan control Chakra yang baik untuk menyempurnakan jutsunya. Jangan karena kau Uchiha akan langsung menguasai sesuatu dengan baik tanpa melewati proses latihan. Ingat itu" tegas Kakashi yang kini penuh rasa emosi menatap kearah Sasuke. Dia akhirnya mencapai batasnya dalam kesabarannya menghadapi arogancy muridnya itu. Dia tidak ingin melakukan itu tapi dia cuma manusia biasa yang memiliki emosi. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan sedikit horor dan langsung menuruti perkataan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke melakukan sesuai dengan perkataan dari Kakashi jounin senseinya. Hanya 3 jam latihan yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan tugas jaga mereka mengawal Tazuna menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan Nami no kuni itu. Jembatan yang ia yakini akan sangat membantu penduduk Nami no kuni dalam segala aktifktaa mereka.

Sasuke melanjutkan latihan Chakra controlnya dengan Kakashi mengawal Tazuna. Diakhir hari itu, Sasuke berhasil bertahan 2 menit diatas air sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Hasil yang menarik pastinya untuk melakukan latihan itu hanya dalam 1 hari.

Mereka semua berkumpul kembali dirumah Tazuna di ruang santai atau ruang tengah. Naruto duduk dengan Sakura memberikan instruksi padanya dengan Menma bergabung bersama Sakura mendengarkan instruksi madic dari Naruto. Sedang Kakashi sibuk membaca buku pentingnya dipojok ruangan bersama Yamato diampingnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu tidak ada yang menemaninya. Tazuna dan putrinya berada di sisi lain bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Kenapa.." Suara yang berasal dari pintu mengagetkan mereka semua memecah konsentrasi sehingga mereka otomatis berbalik kearah suara

"Kenapa kalian sampai sejauh ini?" Suara itu berlanjut.

Seorang bocah memakai topi blaster, topi spesilis tukang dengan kaos lengan pendeka berwarna -kuning kecoklatan. Celana pendek berwarna hijau keabu abuan. Kulitnya agak putih dengan bola mata hitamnya. Tinggi sekitar 110 cm dengan potongan bocah biasa.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Gato" lanjut bocah itu seketika Naruto menatap kearah bocah itu

"Kalian hanya akan mati seperti.. Dia" dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hey bocah.. Kami ini ninja Konoha, kami akan mengalahkan Gato dan membebasakan Nami no -kuni.. Ingat itu" ucap Menma dengan semangat berdiri dihadapan bocah itu

"Inari.. Jangan berkata seperti itu" ucap Tazuna mencoba mendekati inari dan menenangkannya

"Maafkan perkataannya, dia adalah cucuku inari" ucap Tazuna sedikit merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf pada mereka semua. Menma hanya menatap iba pada Tazuna sedang Naruto kembali memaongkn kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali lagi kedesa kalian? Tidak ada yang namanya pahlawan, kalian hanya akan membuang nyawa kalian jika melawan Gato" tegas inari menatap kearah semua Konoha nin

"Apa maksudmu bocah?" Tanya Menma kembali menatap kearah innari.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gato. Dia hanya akan membuat kalian menderita. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan nikmati masa masa indah kalian di desa kalian. aku biaa melihat wajah kalian penuh dengan kebahagiaan, dan aku yakin kalian tidak ada yang tau arti sakitnya kehilangan" ucap sinis innari.

"Tsk.. Bocah malang" ucap pelan Naruto sambil berdiri mendekati inari. Semua Konoha nin menahan napas penasaran apa yang akan terjadi

"Kau bilang kami tidak mengerti penderitaan?" Tanya dingin Naruto menatap kearah innari

"Aku yakin kalau kau penuh dengan kasih akung keluargamu sehingga kau berkata kalau aku bocah malang" trgas inari menatap kesal Naruto. Naruto mencengkram kerak baju innari dan mengangkat tubuhnya sebelah tangan kirinya. TsuNami ingin menolong innari anaknya namun Tazuna menahan tangannya. Tazuna percaya 100% pada Naruto.

"Dengar... Kau bilang aku tidak tau arti penderitaan huh? Paling tidak aku tidak menangis cengeng sepertimu mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi dalam tangismu. Dan bocah.. Jawab aku sekarang juga. Jika aku bisa membawa tubuh Gato, apa kau akan membunuhnya sebdiri dengan tanganmu sendiri atau kau hanya akan menangis sampai air matamu habis" lanjut Naruto melototi innati yang dalam keadaan shok berat dengan air mata menetes di pipinya

"kau memiliki ibu dan kakek keluarga kandungmu yang menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu. Itu lebih baik dari memiliki orang tua lengkap tapi mengabaikanmu. aku keluar" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan tubuh shok seluruh team Konoha

.

Suasana rumah terasa sepi setelah berberapa saat kepergian Naruto. Inari hanya duduk diam masih shok dengan apa yang barusan terjadi sedang seluruh team 7 kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Se-sensei.. Apa Naruto -kun menyinggung dirinya sendiri?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu menatap kearah Kakashi. Kakashi diam menarik napas sejenak lalu menatap kearah inari

"Naruto hidup seumur hidupnya tanpa kasih sayang dan terabaikan. Semua keluarganya juga kerabat dekat mereka fokus pada" dia berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Menma yang menunduk

"Pada saudara kembarnya" lanjut Kakashi. Semua menjadi penasaran ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan apa yang Kakashi ceritakan

"Dia dianggap tidak ada karena saudaranya memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol membuat semua tertarik hanya pada saudaranya, dan parahnya lagi dia anak hokage, pemimpin di desa kami" lanjut Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Terakhir keluarganya baru menyadari kesalahan mereka membuat Naruto hidup terasa neraka selama 13 tahun setelah melihat di rumah mereka tidak ada foto Naruto bahkan 1 saja selama 13 tahun, anak yang malang. Dia tidak pernah bersedih awalnya dan selalu berusaha meraih perhatian keluaganya." Lanjut Kakashi. Terlihat keseriusan ekspreai pendengar bahkan inari kini duduk manis mendengarkan cerita Kakashi

"Umur 4 tahun, ayahnya membuat kesalahan besar pada pesta ulang tahunnya dengan memberikan sesuatu yng telah ia janjikan dan sangat Naruto inginkan pada saudaranya.. Naruto sangat sedih kecewa, frustasi. Hidupnya terasa hancur saat itu sebelum... Akhirnya ada orang yang menganggapnya adik keciknya" Kakashi berhenti sejenak menarik napas

"Mereka lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 3 tahun kurang lebih, kemudian.. Orang tersebut menjadi kriminal dan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Naruto kembali sendiri dan efek dari hubungan mereka, dia sering menjadi bilan bulanan salah satu clan terkuat di Konoha. Hidupnya kembali menderita sampai sekarang, begitulah dia.. Dia menutup dirinya dengan sikap dinginnya menyembunyikan kesedihan dan lukanya" ucap Kakashi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Namun seperti perkataannya, ia tidak pernah menangis atau merengek meminta belas kasihan pada orang lain. Setauku, ia melakukan banyak hal untuk menjadikan dirinya sibuk dan melupakan kegelisahannya, dibandinkan meratapinya." Lanjut Kakashi

Menma hanya bisa meneteskan air mata penuh penyesalan ditambah Kakashi yang memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. Sakura melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan hal itu sedang Sasuke semakin geram pada Naruto

'Naruto.. Suatu saat nanti.. Tunggu saja' pikir geram Sasuke yang dendam pada shishui Uchiha juga kakaknya. Naruto akan menjadi pelampiasannya karena dia orang terdekat shisui Uchiha si pembantai 50% Uchiha clan.

'Naruto -kun' pikir Sakura simpati campur iba pada apa yang sebenarnya Naruto alami. Dia hanya tidak menyangka begitu susahnya kehidupan seorang Naruto selama 13 tahun terakhir.

.

.

Kesokan harinya,

Naruto berdiri kokoh diatas sebuah pohon menatap kesekelilingnya yang kini hancur lebur akibat ekspresi kekesalannya. Hutan Nami no -kuni menjadi bulan bulannyannya untuk dihancurkan meluapkan amarahnya. Bara Api masih terlihat di batan pohon tergeletak diatas tanah dengan beberapa bagin menjadi debu.

Puluhan bunshinenya kini menjadi gumpalan asap setrlah melakukan latihan panjang semalaman, mungkin bukan latihan, tapi penghacuran massal tepatnya. Sekitar 200 meter luas tanah itu kini tandus tak memiliki kehidupan.

"Chakra ini.. aku mengenal Chakra ini" bisik pelan Naruto merasakan Chakra signature yangernah ia rasakan. Dia melihat kearah jam 12 dari arah Chakra sugnature yang ia rasakan.

'Jadi dia yah' pikir Naruto menatap kearah seorang gadis manis memakai kimono pink, rambut hitam keunguan panjang terurai kebelakang indah. Tingginya sekitar 150 cm dengan usia sekitar 15 atau 16 tahun. Paras manis kulit putih bersih tak bertato(hehe).

Di tangan gadis itu ada keranjang berisikan tanaman tanaman seperti herbal. Naruto melomopat dari atas pohon langsung kearah gadis berparas manis itu.

"Yo" ucap Naruto mengagetkan gadis itu dengan langsung melompat kebelakang bersiap dengan kuda kuda ingin menyerang Naruto

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya tegas gadis itu yang kini melepaskan keranjangnya. Seketika isi keranjangnya berhamburan keluar diatas tanah.

"Aku ?.. " Jawab simple Naruto melangkah mendekati keranjang milik gadis itu dan memungut satu persatu tanaman obat gadis itu. Si manis hanya menatap heran pada tingkah Naruto yang memungut tanaman herbal yang telah ia kumpulkan

'Dia .. Dia adalah Konoha nin yang kemarin bersama Tazuna' pikir gadis itu menatap kearah Naruto yang kini menyelesaikan pejerjaan tambahannya itu

"Ini" ucap Naruto mengangkat keranjang itu memberikannya pada gadis manis yang berada 5 meter dihadapan Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maumu?" Tanya gadis manis itu.

"Aku... Aku bukan siapa-siapa" jawab simple Naruto membersihkn tangannya dari tanah

"Kau bisa madic juga rupanya" tanya puji Naruto menatap sigadia yang sesikit bluah karena pujian Naruto dengan angin mengibas ngibas ranbut poni dangai Naruto memperlihatkan sisi kharismatik Naruto.

'Dia.. Hotttt' pikir si gadis dalam lamunannya. 'Ehhh.. apa yang kupikirkan,,'

"Hai.. Aku bisa sedikit..." Jawab si gadis agak blush.

"Namaku Haku.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis manis berpipi merah merona itu setelah melihat sisi kharismatik Naruto Namikaze

"Naruto" jawab dingin Naruto menatap datar Haku

"Apa kau ninja?" Tanya Haku perlahan menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Haku membuat Haku sedikit gelisah

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Haku penasaran camour sesikit geram menatap Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang

"Kau yang lucu" jawab Naruto membuat Haku semakin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto

"Kau sudah jelas jelas melihatku kemarin dan masih berpura pura hunter san" jawab Naruto monoton tanpa menatap Haku. Haku tersentak shok lalu melompat kebelakang bersiap kembali pada kemungkinan bertarung.

"Ba-bagaiman kau bisa tau?" Tanya Haku heran bercampur shok menatap kearah Naruto. Dia bisa dikatakan merubah penampilannya 180 derajat dari penampilan pertamanya sebagai hunter nin. Mustahil tentunya bagi seseorang bisa mengenalinya dengan penampilannya yang baru seperti ini.

"Simple" jawab Naruto menutup matanya dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya sendiri

"Aku seorang sensorik Haku -san, mungkin kau bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu tapi bukan Chakramu" ucap Naruto dingin sambil menutup mata menunjukan betapa dia meremehkan Haku.

'Ini gawat, aku tidak membawa senjata apapun untuk melawannya. Dan juga aku belum mengetahui kemampuannya. Tapi menurut Zabuza -sama orang yang menggunakan Nuibari bukanlah orang sembarangan mengingat Nuibari sangat berbahaya bagi penggunanya jika salah melakukan gerakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikir Haku dalam keadaan sedikit penasaran akan kekuatan Naruto juga bercampur dengan rasa penasaran khawatir akan apa yang ia hadapi.

"Aku tidak menemuimu untuk bertarung Haku -san" ucap Naruto membuka matanya menatap Haku dengan posisi kedua tangan masih dilipat didadanya persis spesialis style Madara Uchiha, hanya kurang rambutnya.

"Aku kesini untuk tujuan lain, agar kau dan Zabuza sebaiknya berhenti melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan ini. aku tidak ingin melukai gadis manis sepertimu" ucapan Naruto kali ini sukses membuat Haku memerah seperti akan meledak. Dia sungguh tidak menyengka Naruto memujinya dan memberikan senyuman tipisnya mengantarkan Haku kealam lamunannya.

'A-pa yang terjadi padaku.. Ti-tidak mungkin a-aku menyukai orang yang baru ku temui' pikir Haku sedikit heran tentang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang

"Maaf Naruto -san.. Tapi aku seorang pria" ucap Haku menyangkal kenyataan akan dirinya.

"iyakah.. " Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Haku dengan tatapan dingin dan kembali datar

"Kau bukan laki-laki Haku.. Apa aku perlu memaksamu membuka seluruh pakaianmu membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang perempuan?" Ucap Naruto dengan monoton. Haku kali ini sukses meronah semakin memerah bagai tomat yang pecah akibat panasnya sinar matahari. Terlebih saat Naruto mengatakan akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya untuk membuktikan dia perempuan

"MESSUMMMM"teriak Haku dengan memegang menyilang dadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, tidak tertarik pada permainannya sendiri.

"Jadi... Apa kau mau membawaku menemui Zabuza Momochi?" Tanya Naruto pelan kembali ketopik pertama tujuannya menemui Haku

"Kenapa kau ingin menemui Zabuza -sama?" Tanya Haku dengan lantang menantang Naruto. Dia tentu tidak mungkin membawa sembarangan orang menemui tuannya, apalagi seorang ninja yang menjadi musuhnya dan Zabuza Momochi, tuannya.

"aku ingin memberikan beberapa option untuk Zabuza Momochi, mungkin akan bisa membantumu dan Zabuza" jawab pelan Naruto namun penuh keseriusan. Haku hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung melanda raut wajahnya

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang musuh akan memberikan pilihan untuk lawannya. aku tidak percaya padamu, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan" tolak Haku akan tawaran Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Kau sunggung menginginkan Zabuza tewas" ucap santai Naruto sambil menutup matanya menyampingkan badannya dari menghadap Haku dengan kedua tangan masih menempel didadanya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Haku bingung akan maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas panjang membuka matanya menatap kearah langit. Suasana langit saat itu cerah, cukup cerah untuk bersantai menikmati udara hutan sekitar Nami no kuni di pagi itu.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di punggung Zabuza tempatku kemarin menusuknya sengan Nuibariku?" Tanya pelan Naruto menatap kearah langit biru. Haku menyipitkan matanya menandakan memang dia mengetahui ada yang aneh di punggung Zabuza. Dalam ingatannya bulatan sebesar kelereng berwarna biru pada saat dia membalut luka didada Zabuza akibat terkena jutsu Kakashi.

"aku kira kau menyadarinya melihat dari ekspresimu" ucap Naruto yang menatap kearah Haku lalu kembali menutup matanya. Ekspresi Haku begitu khawatir setelay mendengar perkataan Naruto

"A-pa itu?" Tanya shok Haku menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman evil pada Haku lalu perlahan menatap Haku

"Racun ciptaanku sendiri yang sangat kusukai. Prinsip kerjanya tidak membunuh melainkan memainkan peranannya pada sistem kinerja saraf. Perlahan saraf saraf diseluruh tubuhnya akan melemah sehingga mempengaruhi titik tanketsu dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini akan membuatnya perlahan kehilangan Chakra karena racun akan memaksa titik tanketsu lawan menutup. Lama kelamaan dia akan menjadi warga biasa, kemudian dia akan lumpuh. Dia tidak akan bisa mati dengan mudah... Bagaimana Haku.. Kau menyukainya?" ejek Naruto pada Haku.

Wajah Haku menjadi geram penuh emosi yang meluap luap terlihat jelas. Dia melepaskan KI yang bisa membuat chunin lari ketakitan seperti habis kebakaran janggot. Dia sangat sangat marah mendengar penjelasan racun ganas Naruto yang ada pada Zabuza tuannya.

Sedang Naruto hanya berdiri santai seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Dia menikmati sejuknya belaian angin menerpa tubuhnya menyejukan suhu tubuhnya. Dia mengacuhkan KI Haku dan tatapan Haku yang seakan ingin memakan hidup hidup Naruto

"BANGSAT... BERANINYA KAU..." Teriak Haku penuh amarah langsung berlari ingin menyerang Naruto.

"Kau sungguh berpikir ingin membunuhku" ucap pelan Naruto tanpa menatap Haku. Haku menghentikan pukulannya yang tinggal 2 cm akan menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Kau tidak berpikir memohon untuk penawarnya padaku dan lebih memilih menyerangku?" Tanya santai Naruto seolah mengejek Haku. Haku menarik kembali tangannya dari arah wajah Naruto kemudian mengepal kepalang tangannya dengan sangat keras.

'Aaahhh.. aku sungguh ingin memakanmu hidup hidup' pikir geram Haku didalam kepalanya menatap benci kearah Naruto.

"Berikan.. Penawarnya.. SEKARANG" bentak Haku dengan melebarkan matanya melototi Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek menatap kearah Haku yang tengah dalam tegangan emosi berkapasitas 1000 volt.

"BERIKAN PENAWARNYA SEBELUM aku MEMBUNUHMU BANGSAT" teriak emosi Haku sekuat tenaganya melepaskan KI kembali dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Suhu menjadi dingin dengan sangat cepat disekitar area itu. Seketika muncul puluahan tongkat es dari arah samping kiri kanan Haku langsung menyerang Naruto.

'Yuki klan.. Menarik' pikir Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya saat melihat beberapa tomban es menyerangnya dengan cepat.

Cleb..

Tombak itu langsung menusuk Naruto, menembus tubuhnya. Terlihat darah mucnrat keluar dengan cepat dari bagian depan dan belakang tubuh Naruto yang merupakan area tusukan tombak es sepanjang 2 meter itu.

Mata Haku melebar melihat tubuh Naruto berdiri dengan tombak es menancap diperut menembus tubuh Naruto

"Bisa berikan obat penawar itu?" Tanya Haku penuh nada kemenangan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tidak.." jawab simple Naruto memberikan seringai mengejeknya meski sudah dalam tahap menuju kematiannya.

"KAU.. BANGSAT.." Bentak Haku emosi menatap tatapan mengejek Naruto. Dia lalu memegang kearah ujung tongkat es dihadapannya yang menembus tubuh Naruto.

"KATAKAN" teriak Haku sambil menusukkan kembali tongkat itu. Darah semakin keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan semakin banyak

"Kau sungguh tidak berpikir untuk meminta baik baik yah?" Sebuah suara dari arah samping Haku. Haku shok melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan suara yang ia dengar. Perlahan ia membalikan kepalanya menatap penasaran kearah suara itu, dan terlihat Naruto berdiri santai diatas pohon.

Tubuh Naruto yang tertusuk tombak perlahan menjadi air saat Haku mengembalikan tatapannya. Shok diwajahnya sungguh tidak ternayangkan.

'Mizu bunshin.. Kapan dia melakukannya? Atau mungkin dari tadi cuma bunshin?' Pikir shok Haku melihat kearah genangan air yang perlahan diserap oleh bumi.

'Dia bukan orang sembarangan' pikir Haku menatap kembali kearah Naruto.

.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau dan.. Apa maumu?" Tanya Haku kini mulai tenang menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Haku dari atas dahan pohon lalu menghilang. Haku melebarkna matanya saat Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan petir

"Aku cuma punya penawaran untuk Zabuza, tidak lebih.." Ucap Naruto dari belakang Haku dengan dia membelakangi Haku. Haku kembali melebarkan matanya tak percaya sungguh Naruto seketika berada dibelakangnya bahkan ia tidak sadari.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Zabuza -sama?" Tanya Haku kembali menatap tanpa berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Kau akan segera tau jika kau membawaku menemuinya" jawab santai Naruto tanpa emosi. Haku berpikir sejenak dengan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Tanya Haku perlahan dengan suara pelan. Naruto menutup mata menarik napas sejenak dan berkata

"Berarti kau menginginkan Zabuza mati" jawab dingin Naruto. Haku melebarkan matanya mendengarkan tentang kematian Zabuza.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ditempat latihan Naruto.

Suasana hutan sama seprti biasa cerah dengan warna biru menghiasi langit. Saat itu sekitar pukul 10 pagi waktu Konoha (hehe). Udara mulai memancarkan hawa panas dari matahari yang telah sejak pukul 6 tadi menyinari bumi.

Terlihat ratusan bunshine Naruto dengan berbagai latihan mereka. Ada yang berlatih taijutsu, ada yang mengarah ke ninjutsu. Namun mayoritas ke chara control mengingat dia memiliki pekerjaan rumah tentang Chakra control. Sedang Naruto yang asli baru saja menghabisi 2 bunshine terakhirnya.

Luka di pergelangan tangannya perlahan lahan menutup bagai sesuatu yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto. Lukanya menutup sendiri dengan perlahan lahan menyatu dari bagian dalam lukanya, kemudian perlahan bergerak sampai akhirnya kebagian kulitnya. Semua terjadi begitu singkat hanya dalam hutungan detik.

Hal itu adalah merupakan pengaruh dari energi spritual yang release miliknya yang kini dia kuasai 60 % lebih. Semua berpengaruh pada cell tubuhnya. Memang benar semakin seseoarang memiliki kemampuan menyeimbangakn yin dan yang dalam tubuhnya maka cellnya akan berubah menjadi sempurna perlahan lahan.

Hal itu juga berpengaruh pada sistem tangketsu dalam tubuhnya yang mempengaruhi pergerakan Chakranya. Aliran Chakranya bisa dibilang sangat luar biasa dengan super cepat mengisi kembali Chakranya setelah keluar. Semua karena yin dan yang.

Kilatan merah muncul disamping Naruto,

"Boss" ucap bunshin chi bunshin Naruto dengan sedikut tersenyum menatap keararah bosnya itu. Naruto yang kini berdiri ditanah tandus tempatnya latihan hanya melirik kearah bunshine itu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil membersihkan sissa darah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kami sudah menemukan markas Gato dan sudah ditandai boss" lapor so bunshine mentap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk perlahan menunjukan laporannya dimengerti

"Dan.. Kita sudah menemukan anggota pertama kita" lapor lanjut bunshine Naruto. Kali ini Naruto mengangkat alisnya menatap bunshinenya penasaran

"Siapa?" Tanya dingin Naruto dalam tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Zabuza Momochi dan.. Haku Yuki" jawab bunshine menatap Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah puluhan bunshinnya yang sedang melakukan laitihan Chakra control di atas permukaan telaga buatannya.

Naruto menutup mata sejenak seprti melepaskan beban sedikit karena mendengar laporan bunshinnya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sedikit seringai arrogan

'Jadi sudah dimulai yah.. aku tidak menyangka secepat itu' pikir Naruto dalam lamunannya. "Yuki?" gumam bocah itu.

"Dia adalah anggota Zabuza dari klan Yuki" jawab si bunshin.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Bagaimana keadaan Kakashi dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah dari kayu buatan Naruto. (Bukan mokuton). Rumah itu seperti gubuk kumuh yang berumur ratusan tahun. bunshine chi bunshin Naruto mengikuti dari belakang seperti seorang bawahan yang mengikuti tuannya.

"Seperti biasanya" jawab bunshine Naruto sambil berjalan menunduk melihat gerakan tumit tuannya yang berjalan santai

"Dia sibuk dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sedang Sakura berada dalam pelatihanmu bos" lanjut si bunshine.

Terlihat Naruto hanya mengangguk dari belakang mengartikan dia mengerti laporan dari bunshinenya itu.

'Jadi begitu.. Kakashi ternyata mementikan Uchiha dari pada yang lain.. ' Pikir Naruto dalam langkahnya

"Menma juga dilatih oleh Yamato berhubung mereka berpikir masih akan melawan Zabuza" jelas si bunshine kembali. bunshine Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum memikirkan Kakashi dan teamnya akan berpikir Zabuza akan menyerang kembali sedang kenyataannya tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan

"Begitu yah.. Kau sungguh tau cara mengerjai orang" ucap pelan Naruto dijawab anggukan bunshinenya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah gubuk 20 x 20 meter itu. Didalam rumah hanya ada puluhan scroll berhamburan. Naruto berjalan kearah pojok bagian kanan gubuknya itu. Terlihat didinding menggangtung sepasang pakaian hunter nin dengan topeng bangau. Topeng milik shisui yang ia modifikasi dengan bagian hidungnya menjulang menyatu dengan bagian bibir seperti moncong.

Perlengkapan hunter nin Naruto berwarna hitam gelap memikiki jaket jubah penutup kepala. Naruto mengambil topeng bangau yang menggantung disamping jubahnya. Dia memakainya dengan telapak tangannya hampir menutup kearah seluruh topeng itu

"Pergi dan persiapkan semuanya" perintah Naruto berbalik, membuaka mata menatap bunshinnya dengan sharingan 3 tomoe berkibar. bunshinenya hanya mengangguk kemudian menjadi gumpalan asap

.

.

.

Ditempat tidak diketahui, terlihat Zabuza dan Haku sedang duduk berdampingan, Naruto berada sihadapan mereka. Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan seperti rumah persembunyian dilihat dari dalamnya yang sedikit gelap dengan cahaya secukupnya.

Zabuza terbaring lemas dengan balutan perban menutup tubuhnya. Disampingnya ada Haku yang menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dihadapan tempat tidur milik Zabuza.

"Jadi semua sudah kau putuskan Zabuza?" Tanya pelan Naruto menutup mata. Zabuza perlahan menatap Naruto dengan seirius

"Siapa yang akan menolak tawaran menarik seperti yang kau berikan padaku gaki. Bahkan aku tidak perlu lagi susah susah melarikan diri dari puluhan hunter nin sialan yang terus mengejar kami." Jawab jabuza pelan. Tubuhnya belum bisa bergerak karena luka akibat racun Naruto sudah bereaksi.

Untung saja Haku memilih cepat bertindak dan membawa Naruto ke tempat persembunyian mereka, sebab jika tidak Chakranya sudah akan hilang untuk selamanya. Haku sangat senang melihat tuannya bisa selmat dari maut karena ketepatannya mengambil keputusan.

"Disamping itu, aku yakin seseorang akan sangat senang karena keputusanku ini" lanjut Zabuza menggoda Haku yang kini merona seperti tomat yang tersiram darah segar. Naruto hanya menarik napas sejenak melihat Zabuza yang menggoda Haku

"Zabuza sama" bentak Haku menatap horor Zabuza dalam blushnya. Zabuza menatap Haku dengan tatapan kengerian seperti menatap shinigami dengan sabitnya mendatanginya

'Dia mengerikan jika jadi perempuan seperti itu...' pikir Zabuza menelan ludah mengerikan.

"Jadi Zabuza.. Kau akan memimpin Gato corp sampai saatnya nanti tiba. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa berlatih dengan keras sampai kalian benar benar mencapai batas kalian" ucap monoton Naruto menghancurkan pertengkaran mata dua orang dihadapannya. Zabuza menarik napas lega sedang Haku melirik tajam Zabuza sebelum menatap Naruto.

"Hai.. Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu.. Naruto.. -kun" jawab Haku dengan blushnya memancar. Zabuza yang melihat itu memberikan senyuman evilnya menatap kearah Haku

"Jadi.. Naruto.. -kun huh?" Goda Zabuza menatap Haku. Haku blush siap akan meledak mendengar godaan Zabuza langsung disampingnya.

**"Zabuza.. Kau.. MATI"**

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang tertutup hutan, dari jarak 200 meter terlihat sebuah bangunan mewah seperti benteng megah. Bentuknya sangat elegan dengan luasnya lahan kosong mengelilinginya. Tembok membentuk persegi menutup akses masuk dengan ratusan pasukan bandit didalam wilayah kosong itu.

Kilatan merah muncul dipohon tepat 200 meter jarak pandang bangunan itu. Seorang dengan jubah hitam menggunkan penutup kepala muncul. Menggunakan topeng bangau dengan kedua matanya merah 3 tomoe berkibar. Di bagian belakang jubahnya ada tulisan kanji dengan arti bangau telihat jelas berwarna merah darah.

'Waktunya pertunjukan' pikir sosok yang tidak lainadalah Naruto Namikaze menatap kearah markas Gato.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**leave review**


	25. Chapter 25

Make destiny

"YO... Minna, I am Back...

**Jawaban Review**

Tentang Sharingan Shisui akan ketahuan pada chapter 29, tunggu saja guys.

Tentang Kuchiyese, untuk yang satu ini sudah kutentukan, akan terlihat di chapter 31, tp thanks atas sarannya, mungkin aku bisa menyelipkan bangau sebagai Kuchiyese ke dua.

Tentang tujuan Naruto, akan di ketahui seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu adalah inti dan tujuan akhir cerita ini, so Be patient.. hehehe

Untuk crossover, Kayaknya nggak deh.. aku lebih suka yang kaya gini aja, gk ada campur tangan anime lain.

tentang Root, tentu di bawah naungan Yami No Shinobi. Dia memiliki gelar Punisher, dengan kode Shinigami.

Ujian chunin sebentar lagi, kalau nggak salah chapterr 27 atau 28, (Aku sangat malas untuk mengecek lagi, Geeezzzz mondukasai)

Wah untuk kapan naruto keluar desa dan tamatnya Part I, aku belum sampai situ, nih sementara ngurus chunin exam yang berbeda dengan fict lainku, dan kalian tau sendiri bagaimana merepotkannya menulis alur baru yang berbeda dengan canon. Menulis sesuatu yang sama itu tidak berseni, KARENA SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN, HAHAHAHAH (DEIDARA)

Ok, tentang Sasuke, ia mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah orang terdekat Shisui, dan Shisui dimatanya adalah bangsat yang membantai anggota clannya, bersama kakak tercintanya, jadi sangat wajar sebagai pemilik ikatan kebencian Uchiha, ia membenci naruto.

Tentang pair, coba saja tebak.. Haku? Sakura ? Hinata? Fuu? siapa yang tau, toh ceritanya masih panjang, hehehe. Tapi tenang, aku masih mendengarkan saran dan usulan dari kalian guys.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, bahkan dalam dimensi Kaguya sekalipun.

.

.

Pemburu

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di atas dahan pohon mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Bersembunyi di balik topeng gagak dengan jubah hitam bertuliskan kanji gagak dibelakangnya berwarna merah api membara di bagia belakangnya. Jubah yang membuat Nama Crow menjadi terror di mata para Ninja pelarian.

Naruto menatap kearah gerbang besar, dimana pintu gerbang itu dikawal ketat oleh 3 bandit berotot kekar. Mereka mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna merah sepetrtinya seragam untuk mereka dengan celana panjang hitam. Rambut mereka berwarna hitam pendek, cukup jelas terlihat dari jarak 200 meter.

'Sekitar 300 bandit dan... Seorang dengan chakra jounin berada dipaling belakang.. ini mungkin akan... Menarik' pikir Naruto memberikan seringai dibalik topengnya. Dia kemudian melakukan handseal.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Bisik Naruto dan muncullah satu Bunshinnya dalam kumpulan asap tepat di samping kanannya.

"Temui chi Bunshinku, beritahukan padanya bahwa 1 jam lagi datang menemuiku untuk mengambil tubuh Gato. Ingat 1 jam lagi" perintah Naruto yang asli dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Bunshinnya

"Hai bos" dengan itu si Bunshin langsung menghilang dalam kilatan mereh menuju kearah tanda pada Bunshin Naruto lainnya.

Naruto kemudian menatap kembali kearah markas Gato yang penuh dengan suara bising canda tawa dari para bandit sewaan Gato. Perlahan Naruto melompat keatas permukaan tanah kemudian berjalan santai mendekati markas Gato.

.

.

Kembali sejenak kemarkas Zabuza bersama Haku dan chi Bunshin Naruto. Mereka kini sedang mengobrol ringan tentang permasalahan ninja mereka.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak kembali keKiri Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto santai. Zabuza perlahan bangun dan duduk dibantu oleh Haku memapahnya.

"Panjang ceritanya.." Jawab simple Zabuza sambil mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kita punya waktu yang panjang kan" koment Naruto menatap Zabuza datar. Zabuza membalas tatapan Naruto dengan Haku menatap kearah Zabuza penasaran.

'Apa Zabuza-sama akan memberitahukan Naruto-kun?' Pikir Haku penasaran.

"Hm.. Awalnya tentang tragedi akademi pada saat aku lulus diakademi ninja Kirigakure. Mizukage memberikanku misi untuk membunuh semua rekan lulusan akademi. Itu adalah syarat agar aku bisa menjadi salah satu dari 7 legenda pedang Kiri" jelaa Zabuza mengalihkan pandangannya ke pedang besar yang berdiri kokoh disandarkan pada tembok

"Pengorbanan yang pantas untuk kekuatan besar.. Zabuza" komen dingin Naruto menatap datar kearah Zabuza. Kali ini Haku menatap Naruto tajam seperti akan memakan hidup hidup Naruto

"Kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau katakan itu sepadan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang untuk kekuatan" tegas Haku menatap tajam Naruto.

Haku sangat tidak suka dengan komentar Naruto yang menyetujui pembantaian itu demi kekuatan menjadi seorang legenda pedang. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dimana jiwa kemanusiaan Naruto karena setuju dengan apa yang Zabuza lakukan.

"Kekuatan yang besar akan kau dapatkan, selalu di barengi dengan pengorbanan yang besar" jawab Naruto datar, tidak ada emosi di kedua matanya, menatap si pengenali es itu. Haku langsung berdiri tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto

"TIDAK BENAR" tegas Haku berteriak, membentak Naruto. "Kekuatan yang sebenarnya berasal dari melindungi orang yang kau kasihi. Orang yang kau anggap penting didunia Ini" lanjut Haku menegaskan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sembari menghela napas panjang

"Itu menurutmu Haku, namun menurut orang lain berbeda. Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk menerima pendapat tentang suatu kebenaran dari arah pandangmu. Semua orang bebas berpendapat sesuai dengan pemikiran masing masing mereka, dengan jutaan persepsi di dunia ini. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kaulah yang paling benar diantara semua pendapat" Unkap Naruto pelan, tanpa menatap gadis itu. Haku yang bertambah kesal hanya bisa menggenggam erat kepalang tangannya geram menatap kearah Naruto

'Tsk.. Dasar tidak berperasaan' pikir Haku dalam emosi membara dikepalanya. Dia lalu kembali duduk ditempat sebelumnya ia berdiri dan membuang muka kearah sebelah Kirinya.

"Tapi aku akui.. " Lanjut komentar Naruto pelan sambil membuka matanya menatap kearah Haku dan Zabuza. Haku perlahan membalikan wajahnya menatap kearah Naruto.

"Dengan melindungi orang terdekatmu maka kekuatan dalam dirimu yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya akan terpancing memaksa keluar" lanjut Naruto menatap kearah Haku. Haku perlahan mengangguk setunu dengan lanjutan komentar Naruto

'Paling tidak dia masih memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan' pikir Haku, menarik kembali pemikiran awalnya.

"Apa kau memiliki orang terdekat yang ingin kau lindungi?" Tanya Haku menatap penuh tanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kalian masih mau mendengar lanjutan ceritaku?" Tanya Zabuza sedikit kesal karena dari tadi dicueki oleh dua orang dihadapnnya itu.

.

Haku menatap Zabuza dengan sedikit malu karena sadar menyueki Zabuza sedang Naruto hanya mengangguk menandakan dia ingin mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Zabuza.

"Hn" jawab simple Naruto.

"Baiklah.. " Ucap pelan Zabuza kembali melanjutkan kisah hidupnya untuk didengarkan oleh dua sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Aku bersama 6 orang lainnya lalu dilatih oleh legenda hidup pedang Kirigakure dan masing-masing diberikan sebuah senjata dengan fungsi berbeda beda. Aku diberikan pedang kubiKiribucho oleh guruku melihat kebrutalanku dalam membunuh rekanku sendiri" ucap Zabuza berhenti sejenak mengingat kembali rekan rekannya yang tewas akibat ulahnya diakademi.

"Pedang ku ini disebut pedang eksekutor atau pemenggal cocok denganku sebagai eksekutor. Pedang atau senjata yang kita gunakan adalah gambaran dari sipemegang senjata itu." Lanjut Zabuza menatap Naruto yang mengangguk perlahan.

"Kami dilatih dengan keras selama hampir 6 tahun menggunakan pedang. Kami di isolasi dalam tempat rahasia untuk agar jauh dari gangguan dunia luar dan konsentrasi pada latihan kami" lanjut Zabuza kembali menatap kearah pedang pemenggalnya.

"Pemutusan hubungan dengan dunia luar seperti penjara memberikan tekanan kejiwaan. Memaksa keluar kekuatan untuk dikeluarkan sampai tititk maksimal kemudian langsung dilatih agar bisa dikendalikan. Disamping itu memancing jiwa liar muncul saat musuh muncul mengingat tekanan kejiwaan semasa latihan" komen Naruto monoton setelah mendengarkan potongan kisah Zabuza. Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan sedang Haku menjadi ngambang dan sangat bingung apa yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku bingung menatap Naruto penuh perasaan penasaran meminta jawaban. Naruto hanya melirik pelan Haku dengan menggerakan bola matanya kearahnya.

"Kau hanya akan mengerti jika kau mengalaminya. Seperti halnya saat kau mengeluarkan tombak esmu menyerangku tadi. Kekuatan tersembunyi yang akan keluar saat tekanan psikologi yang tinggi" jelas Naruto pada Haku. Haku perlahan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti penjelasan Naruto, meski masih ada perasaan tanya, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

"Setelah kami keluar pertama, kami langsung diperintahkan untuk membunuh dan membantai pada saat peperangan, tepatnya perang dunia ketiga. Aku baru berumur 14 tahun saat itu, saat dimana di haruskn membunuh sebanyak mungkin." Lanjut Zabuza menunduk. Haku dan Naruto menatap Zabuza dengan serius mencoba mengrti perasaan Zabuza.

"Cukup mengerikan pada umur 14 tahun membantai dan membunuh ratusan orang bukan" komen Naruto pelan, sangat rilex, membuat Haku dan Zabuza menatapnya penuh tanya

"Apa maksudmu 'cukup mengerikan' "? Tanya tegas Zabuza.

"Aku melakukannya lebih muda darimu.. Tapi lanjutkan saja ceritamu" jawab dingin Naruto. Zabuza dan Haku melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto Santai yang mengatakan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan.

'Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini?' Pikir Zabuza semakin penasaran pada Naruto menatap Naruto tajam seperti ingin masuk dalam ingatan Naruto

'Apa maksudnya.. Apa kau juga melakukan pembantaian seperti Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun? Tapi kenapa tidak ada namamu di bingo book' pikir Haku menatap heran Naruto

"Ayolah.. Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu" ucap Naruto seolah tidak berdosa. Tampang datarnya menunjukan ekspresi seolah ia tidak mengatakan apapun yang mengagetkan Haku dan Zabuza Momochi.

"Lanjutkan lagi Zabuza" lanjut Naruto menatap Zabuza mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan menghindari pertanyaan tentang apa yang baru saja ia ceritakan.

Zabuza menutup mata, menarik napas panjang mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya dimasa yang lalu saat kebrutalannya melanda hidup seorang Zabuza Momochi.

"Kami meneruskan pembantaian selama 3 tahun sebelum akhirnya kami terpisah satu sama lain. aku ditugaskan Yagura untuk membantai satu desa yang yagura katakan akan memberintak Kirigakure. Aku begitu mencintai Kiri dan membentai semua penduduk desa itu" ucap sedih Zabuza menatap Haku.

Haku yang kini menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Zabuza dan Naruto. Terlihat jelas kalau Haku sedang menangis karena cerita Zabuza itu.

"Disitulah aku bertemu Haku dan awal kebersamaan kami" lanjut Zabuza terpotong oleh kilatan merah disamping kanan Naruto. Zabuza melebarkan matanya sedang Haku perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah sosok yang baru datang.

Haku langsung melompat kebelakangnya dengan cepat mengambil pedang Zabuza kemudian melemparkannya pada Zabuza. Zabuza menangkapnya dan dengan duduk tetap memegang pedangnya yang menyentuh tanah itu.

"Crow no Sharingan, the bounty nin Misterius yang sudah mengalahkan legenda 4 pedang Kirigakure" ucap Zabuza mengenali sosok yang baru muncul. "Tak kusangka kau akan menemuiku di markasku"

"Dia bukan musuh Zabuza" ucap Naruto datar menatap kearah Zabuza. Zabuza shok tak percaya seorang bounty hunter yang ditakuti di dunia missing nin sesungguhnuya bukan musuhnya.

"Apa makaudmu bukan musuh?" Tanya Zabuza menatap Naruto. Naruto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Zabuza dan menatap kearah Crow.

"Kau.. Ja-jangan bilang kau" ucap Zabuza shok mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dijawab dengan shok luar biasa diwajah Zabuza

"APA.. KAU JANGAN BILANG KALAU KITA AKAN BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN DIA" teriak bentak Zabuza tidak percaya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"A-pa maksudnya Zabuza-sama?" Tanya Haku yang masih bingung berada dibelakang Naruto dalam posisi standby setiap kemungkinan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Gaki.. Kau tidak bercanda kan, kau ti"-

"Diam Zabuza" potong Naruto dingin tanpa menatap Zabuza."Dan turunkan pedangmu. Haku, kembali ketempatmu" perintah Naruto tetas penuh nada serius. Haku perlahan kembali duduk dengan penuh kewaspadaan begitu juga Zabuza yang menurunkan pedang Kubikiribucho miliknya.

'Sedikit saja hal mencurigakan aku akan bertindak' pikir Haku dan Zabuza saling menatap mengerti maksud masing masing.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto monotone menatap Crow

"Boss bilang dalam 1 jam dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya bersama Gato dan" Crow berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Zabuza dan Haku

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya bersiap untuk pindah ke basecamp milik Gato" ucap lanjut Crow menatap Zabuza dan Haku serius dibalik topengnya.

Ekspresi Zabuza dan Haku kini sangat bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba tiba saja si Crow datang dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka juga langsung memerintahkan Zabuza dan Haku. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin diterima oleh akal sehat siapapun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau datang tiba tiba dan lngsung memerintah?" Tanya Zabuza menatap bingung kearah Crow

"Ok.. aku akan menyiapkannya satu jam dari sekarang. Suruh bos jangan bunuh Gato karena akan diberikan pada warga Nami no Kuni" perintah Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Crow

"Hai" jawab si Bunshin kemudian menjadi asap

Mata Zabuza dan Haku kembali menyempit menatap Naruto yang perlahan berdiri bersiap untuk mempersiapkan semuanya sesuai keinginan Crow

"Gaki.. Tahan dulu" ucap Zabuza menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang ingin keluar dari ruangan itu

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tambah Haku.

"Kau akan tau saat kau pindah ke markas Gato. Kurasa boss akan menjelaskan jika kalian tiba disana, dan sebaiknya kalian bersiap" jawab Naruto yang menghilang dengan kikatan merah yang sama

'Apa itu?' Pikir Haku penasaran melihat Naruto menghilang dengan kikatan merah

'Ja-jangan bilang itu hiraisin'? Pikir shok Zabuza melihat cara menghilang Naruto.

"Haku, siapkan semua keperluan kita untuk pindah segera" perintah Zabuza serius, menatap Haku.

"Zabuza-sama.. Kau serius.. Maksudku.. Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan atau semacamnya?" Tanya Haku sedikit risau akan apa yang menurutnya sangat janggal itu. Jika bounty hunter ketemu dengan hunternin, pasti bounty hunter akan memburu hunternin itu.

"Aku percaya pada gaki itu. Jija dia ingin membunuh kita maka dari tadi ia bisa membunuh kita dengan mudah. Dia malah mengobatiku dan menyembuhkan lukaku. Tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk tidak percaya, dan pasti disana penjelasan kita akan didapatkan" jelas Zabuza.

Haku perlahan mengagngguk setuju kemudian berdiri untuk berkemas siap siap melakukan pindah rumah mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pundah basecamp tempat persembunyian.

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar area markas persembunyian Gato seperti biasa, selalu berisik dengan suara teriakan terikan dari para bandit. Mereka sepertinya sedang menyiksa seorang perempuan yang terdengar berteriak keras ketakutan dan meminta tolong. Tembok berbentuk persegi menghubungkan dengan ujung tebing menjadi saksi perbuatan mereka.

Dengan kostum hunter ninnya Naruto berjalan santai menuju kearah 3 bandit yang sedang asyik menceritakan pengalam buruk mereka. Pengalaman saat mereka melakukan pembantaian dan penyiksaan sewaktu mereka berada diluar tugas jaga.

"Kau mau kemana bocah? Ini bukanlah tempat umum" sapa salah satu bandit menatap kearah Naruto yang berjalan menunduk. Naruto berhenti di jarak 2 meter berhadapan dengan 2 orang bandit duduk di kursi dan 1 duduk di meja.

"Aku mau masuk kedalam" jawab Naruto Santai perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah 3 bandit menggunakan mata Sharingan 3 tomoenya. 3 bandit itu langsung melebarkan matanya mengenali sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pakaian paling tren di dunia miss nin itu.

"Di-dia.. Cr-Crow no Sharingan" ucap gugup bercampur rasa takut bandit yang duduk di meja langsung melompat ke belakang dua orang lainnya

"Apa hebatnya dia.. Lihat.." Ucap salah satu bandit yang duduk di kursi. Dia perlahan berdiri menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Dia hanya seorang bocah bermata aneh" ejek nya lanjut menatap kearah temannya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Hahhahha.. Kau benar" tambah yang lainnya sambil tertawa keras, menatap Naruto. Perlahan di tangan kanan Naruto muncul Nuibari miliknya yang selalu menemaninya. Mata bandit itu sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan

"Apa itu.. Terlihat seperti jarum." Ejek bandit yang dibelakangnya bersembunyi bandit yang lain menatap kearah Nuibari Naruto.

"Kau mau menjahit yah.. Hahahhaha"-

Cleb

Tawanya terhenti saat Nuibari Naruto menusuk tubuhnya menembus sampai kebandit yang dibelakangnya. Tubuh mereka tertusuk Nuibari menembus sampai ke punggung mereka berdua. Terlihat Naruto yang memegang pegangan kawat penghubung dengan Nuibari.

"Apa ada yang bilang padamu kau terlalu berisik" ucap Naruto datar, terlihat sangat terganggu pada kedua bandit yang kini menjadi santapan Nuibarinya.

Bandit yang lain menatap horor Bocah itu, sedang dua lainnya langsung tewas karena tusukan itu menghancurkan jantung mereka. Mereka tewas dengan mata terbuka lebar duduk dikursinya. Naruto menarik Nuibari miliknya kembali ketangan kanannya dengan pegangan kawat tajam penghubung Nuibari di tangan Kirinya.

"Ka-kau.. Me-mbunuh me-mereka se-perti.. I-tu" ucap takut bercampur badan gemetar terlihat jelas pada tubuh bandit sissa yang duduk dikursi. Dia baru saja menyaksikan kematian rekannya dalam hitungan detik oleh tusukan Nuibari Naruto

"Jadi kematian seperti apa yang kau inginkan" ucap santai melepaskan KI yang setara Chunin dan semakin naik. Naruto melangkah mendekati bandit itu dengan ujung Nuibari diseret di atas tanah menambah suasana hororr saat itu. Tubuh si bandit bergetar tak bisa disembunyikan lagi menatap horor Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan dengan sosok seperti itu.

"Apa kau belum menutuskan bagaimana cara kematianmu?" Tanya Naruto datar dari jarak 1 meter dihadapan si bandit. "Mungkin aku bisa berikan pilihan. Hum.. "lanjutnya dengan aura horor bercampur teror. "Bagaimana kalau jantungmu aku keluarkan, atau mungkin hatimu.. Atau mungkin semua ususmu. Hum.. Tapi bagaimana kalau otakmu.. Atau mungkin"-

Bruuk

Si bandit langsung jatuh pingsan ditanah dengan pucat pasi tanpa darah sebelum Naruto sempat meneruskan perkataannya. Naruto menghela napas melihat bandit yang sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'Tsk.. Payah' pikir Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke gerbang markas Gato dengan menyeret Nuibari diatas permukaan tanah, mengabaikan bandit yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian, dia akhirnya masuk kedalam area tempat markas Gato. Dia melihat ratusan bandit bertaburan bagai sedang mengadakan kampanye di sekitar base Gato itu. Dengan berbagai bentuk dan model yang dimiliki para bandit. Ada yang menggunakan samurai, katana, pedang besar, palu dan lain sebagainya.

"Hey bocah.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini" teriak seorang bandit dengan memikul pedang besar dibahu kanannya melihat Naruto yang masuk kedalam wilayah mereka. Bandit yang lain berhenti berbicara sejenak dan melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto tidak berhenti berjalan, terus menyeret Nuibari di tangan kanannya. Sambil menunduk dia terus berjalan dan Tidak sedikitpun berhenti melangkah sampai akhirnya dia berada dijarak dua meter dengan bandit pertama yang meneriakinya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap bandit itu dengan Sharingan 3 tomoenya berkibar dalam topengnya.

"Aku inginkan kematian Gato" ucap Naruto pelan mengangkat Nuibarinya dengan cepat langsung dilemparkan kearah bandit dihadapannya menusuk jantungnya menembus sampai bagian belakang tubuh bandit itu

"AAAAKKKHHHH" teriak bandit itu kesakitan sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Naruto menarik kembali Nuibarinya kembali ketangan kanannya.

Suasana hening sesaat setelah bandit itu tumbang telengkup tak bernyawa diatas tanah. Semua mata bandit melebar menatap kawan mereka kini tak bernyawa ditangan seorang bocah bertopeng bangau. Bocah bermata aneh berwarna merah.

"BANGSAT KAU.. BUNUH DIA" teriak bandit disebelakh kanan bandit pertama yang kini tak bernyawa. Dia langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan katana di tangannya menghunuskan tepat kearah wajah Naruto. Crow menghindar sedikit keseblah kanan dengan mudahnya, sehingga tusukan bandit itu meleset. Ia lalu memukul kearah perut bandit itu dengan cepat menggunakan tangan Kirinya.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH" teriak sibandit yang terlempar menjauh sekitar 15 meter setelah terkena pukulan human strength dari tangan Kiri Naruto. Tsuanade tidak akan terima jika pukulan itu tidak bisa membunuh bandit itu.

Booommm

Tubuhnya mendarat di tengah ratusan bandit dengan kondisi bola mata seperti mau keluar dan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH.. " Teriak bandit yang lain

"BUNUH DIA" lanjut yang lain dengan ramai.

"HANCURKAN BOCAH ITU.."

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KELUAR DENGAN SELAMAT."

Akhirnya puluhan bandit langsung menyerang Naruto menggunakan masing masing senjata ditangan mereka. Menyerang dengan berlari secepat kekuatan mereka menuju kearah Naruto.

"Oh... Kalian rupanya bersemangat yah... aku akan menemani kalian bermain sejenak" ucap Naruto pelan mengangkat Nuibarinya dengan tangan kananya dan pegangan kawat tajam ditangan Kirinya. Dia lalu berlari, menerjang kearah musuh seperti masuk kedalam kolam lautan bandit.

Sebuah pedang kearah wajah Naruto melayang dari tangan bandit bertubuh keker. Naruto menangkisnya menggunakan kawat Nuibari miliknya lalu menusuk kearah leher bandit itu menggunakan Nuibarinya. Naruto berputar dengan cepat daran kembali melakukan serangan membabi buta melemparkan Nuibarinya menusuk langsung menembus 8 bandit. Naruto melepaskan Nuibarinya kemudian menyerang bandit dengan Taijutsu.

Naruto menendang memutar kearah kepala bandit di belakangnya sebelum dia sempat menebas Naruto melemparkannya menyeret 2 kawannya jatuh ketanah. Naruto memukul seorang bandit dihadapannya dengan cepat melemparkannya 20 meter menjauh membuat arah jalan setelah menggeser puluhan temannya.

Serangan yang Naruto lakukan bisa dibilang serangan berganda. Ia menghindari serangan musuh, dan langsung menyerang musuh lainnya. cara yang paling efisien ketika melawan musuh dalam jumlah banyak. Pengalaman bertarungnya bukan sebuah nama pengalaman saja, melainkan penglaman yang ia peroleh susah payah.

Bandit yang lain menyerang Naruto dari samping Kiri dan kanan menebas Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghindarinya melompat kearah jalanan yang dibuat oleh tubuh bandit tadi. Naruto mengambil kunai dan memegang kunai menggunakan tangan kanannya sedang beberapa suriken ditangan Kirinya langsung dilemparkan kearah puluhan bandit.

**Suriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

4 suriken berubah menjadi puluhan suriken saat tangan Kirinya menerepkan handseal tiger dengan cepat. Mata bandit melebar saat suriken menyebar menyerang mereka.

"Akhhh"

"Akhh"

Teriak kesakitan bandit saat suriken berhasil membunuh 5 bandit dengan cepat menancap ditubuh mereka. Seorang bandit berhasil menyerang Naruto dari belakang menusuk kearah pinggang Naruto. Naruto mengetahuinya berdasarkan kemampuan sensoriknya, lalu ia melompat kearah atas bandit itu mendarat dikepalanya lalu melompat kembali keatas melakukan handseal dengan cepat

'Saatnya pembakaran massal' pikir Naruto dengan handseal melihat kearah puluhan bandit dibawahnya yang menatapnya.

**Katon : Gouka hinoiki**

Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah pada puluhan bandit dibawahnya. Semburan apinya tidak berbentuk, melainkan seperti naga yang menyemprotkan api dari dalam mulutnya. Jutsu katon ciptaannya itu menyebar dengan cepat meluas hingga 20 meter dan semakin meluas membentuk lingkaran ketika menyentuh tanah. Api itu memantul dengan menyebar membentuk lingkaran. Itulah keunggulan dari Jutsu katon A rank kreasi Naruto ini.

Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dan kepedihan akibat Jutsu katon Naruto dari arah bandit sedang Naruto terus menyemburkan katonnya sampai terus meluas. Dia seperti melayang dengan katonnya sebagai tiang penyangga dimulutnya melawan grafitasi.

.

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian ketika katon Naruto melebar sampai 50 meter, Naruto menghentikan Jutsunya dan mendarat dengan baik ditanah beberapa meter menjauh dari kobaran api membakar tubuh bandit. Terlihat sadis bercampur mengerikan memang Jutsu katon Naruto ini.

Beberapa bandit bahkan telah menjadi abu menyissakan senjata mereka yang perlahan meleleh oleh panasnya katon milik Naruto. Naruto berbalik melangkah mengambil Nuibari miliknya yang kini memerah membara akibat terkena katon Naruto.

'Logamnya memang sangat kuat. Tidak salah menjadi salah satu legenda pedang' pikir Naruto menatap Nuibarinya. Perlahan dari tangannya tercipta air yang turun seperti tumpahan membasahi Nuibarinya. Asap menggempul dan bunyi mendesih terdengar jelas dari Nuibarinya.

Naruto menatap kedepan melihat sekitar 100 lebih bandit tersissa dihadapan Naruto dalam keadaan gemetar perlahan menjatuhkan senjata mereka menandakan menyerah.

"Pergilah.. Jika dalam 5 detik kalian masih disini maka kalian akan menjadi abu" ucap Naruto dingin, kembali menatap kearah Nuibarinya.

Tanpa banyak komentar lagi, dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka langsung menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Naruto terus membasahi Nuibarinya sampai dia merasa cukup setelah asap dari Nuibarinya menghilang dan Nuibarinya kembali kewarna biasanya.

"Pantas semua bandit kabur dan tewas, rupanya seorang pemburu ninja yang ditakuti akhir akhir ini yang muncul" suara dari belakang Naruto terdengar. Naruto perlahan berbalik dan menatap kearah asal suara itu dengan memegang Nuibarinya.

"Kebetulan bertemu disini.. Jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu mengelilingi dunia shinobi.. Aoi Rakusho" komen Naruto, sedikit malas menyebutkan nama Shinobi itu.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang lain beberapa menit sebelumnya, bara api masih terlihat ditiup oleh hempasan angin sore itu. Bara api yang berasal dari tubuh mayat terbakar oleh Jutsu Naruto. Jutsu mematikan yang pernah ada didunia shinobi.

Disekitar arah utara bara api itu, ada dua orang yang kini sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Seorang bermbut panjang cokelat dengan bola mata hitam memegang payung di bahu Kirinya. Dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna abu abu lengan pendek model pakain biasa shinobi dengan celana hitam sendeal shinobi. Dibelakangnya ada sebuah katanya yang masih melekat disarungnya. Dia adalah Aoi Rakusho

Disisi lain bocah memakai jubah hitam bertopeng bangau dengan mata Sharingan 3 tomoe. Ditangan kananya memegang legendari Nuibari, salah satu pedang legenda milik. Dia adalah Crow no Sharingan atau Namikaze Naruto.

Hempasan angin memainkan jubah milik Naruto dan rambut Aoi seolah memulai pemanasan untuk gerakan mereka. Naruto menatap datar kearah Aoi tanpa ekspresi dalam topengnya.

"Ada apa gerangan kau mencariku hunter san" tanya Aoi menatap kearah Naruto. Jarak 6 meter memisahkan mereka menjadi saksi percakapan mereka.

"Cuma ingin mengambil sesuatu darimu" jawab Naruto Santai menatap Aoi.

"Apa maksudmu ini" ucap Aoi menarik katananya yang langsung menjadi pedang menyala berwarna ungu. Aoi memperilihatkannya dengan seringai evil di wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hunter san?" Tanya Aoi mengejek Naruto

"Dengan Raijin no Ken ini aku menjadi tak terkalahkan. Kau hanya mengantarkan nyawamu padaku" lanjut Aoi memberikan tatapan merendehkan pada bocah itu.

"Sungguh banyak bicara untuk ninja yang menjadi miss nin karena mencuri sebuah pedang" komen Naruto datar menatap Aoi. Ekspresi Aoi berubah menjadi sedikit kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ejekan Naruto terasa menusuk hati dan jantungnya bersamaan. Belum pernah ada musuh atau hunter nin yang mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Beraninya kau mengejekku bocah" teriak Aoi terpicu emosi akibat hinaan Naruto.

"Itu bukan ejekan, itu adalah kenyataan Aoi san" ucap Naruto pelan menatap Aoi.

"Statusmu di konoha sebelum menjadi miss nin adalah Chunin biasa. Namun karena Raijin no Ken statusmu berubah menjadi sedikit naik menjadi A rank. Tapi.. Kau tetap bukanlah lawanku. Melawan orang lemah sepertimu bahkan tidak membutuhkan senjata" ucap Naruto pelan perlahan memasukan Nuibarinya kedalam lengan Kirinya. Lengan Kirinya dalam jubah itu seperti menghisap Nuibari itu membuat Aoi sedikit penasaran

'Dia sepertinya bisa menggunakan fuinJutsu' pikir Aoi menatap kearah Naruto,

"Apa kau benar benar berpikir kau dapat mengalahkanku bocah?" Tanya Aoi kembali dengan arrogant memainkan Raijin no ken dengan memutar mutarnya menggunakan tangan kananya.

"Kau pikir makhluk lemah sepertimu bisa mengakahkanku?" Ejek Naruto menatap Aoi

"Aku bisa saja memerangkapmu dalam genJutsu dengan mudah, tapi itu terlalu singkat. aku ingin bermain main dengan mu sejenak, menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu sebelum aku mendatangi Gato" ucap Naruto langsung berlari menyerang Aoi.

Aoi mengangkat payung hitam ditangan Kirinya dan memutarnya sehingga mengeluarkan puluhan senbin menyerang Naruto. Naruto melompat kesamping Kirinya langsung melemparkan dua buah suriken ditengah lompatan menghindari senbon Aoi. Dia kemudian menerapkan hansesal tiger sebelah tangan Kirinya

**Suriken kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Dua suriken itu langsung menjadi puluhan surikan menyerang Aoi. Aoi melihat itu langsung menurunkan payungnya menahan semua serangan Naruto menutupi pandangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memberikan seringainya melihat Aoi melakukan kesalahan.

Trank

Trank

Suara pertemuan logam disertai kilatan percikan api akibat gesekan logam terlihat di payung Aoi. Sekitar 3 detik kemudian setelah Aoi memastikan tidak ada lagi suriken yang menyerangnya, dia mengangkat payungnya melihat kearah Naruto. Alangkah shoknya Aoi ketika ia tidak melihat posisi nauto lagi.

'Dimana dia? Atas, bawah. Kiri kanan?' Pikirnya mencari keberadaan Naruto

"Kau tau kan bertapa mudahnya untuk membunuhmu.. Aoi" suara mengagetkan Aoi yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menyuntuh pinggngnya dan saat ia melirik, Naruto dalam pose membelakangi Aoi dengan jari kelungkingnya menodong Aoi.

"Kematian pertamamu" ucap Naruto santai. Aoi dengan cepat melompat kedepan menghindari Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh rasa kaget

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa ada dibelakangku?' Pikir Aoi Shok menatap Naruto dari jarak 8 meter. 'Dia bukan orang biasa? Kecepatannya bahkan aku tidak sempat melihatnya' lanjut Aoi perlahan menatap Pemburu bergelar Crowno Sharingan itu. Naruto dalam slow motion perlahan memutar badannya menatap Aoi.

"Kau tau? Jika saja tadi Nuibariku maka kau sudah mati. Apa kau tau kini peredaan diantara kita?" Tanya Naruto menatap datar, penuh penghinaan untuk si Ninja pelarian itu.

"Tsk.. Dasar bocah sialan" gumam Aoi melompat dan langsung membuka payungnya kemudian memutarnya cepat

"Rasakan ini" teriak Aoi dengan keras.

Ratusan senbon menyerang kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam santai tanpa bergerak sedikitpun meskipun senbon senbon itu sudah mendekatinya sekitar 1 meter. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan Kirinya dan menerapkan handesal tiger

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

Bisik Naruto pelan menghilang dengan kilatan petir meninggalkan hempasan angin disekitar tempatnya menghilang. Seluruh senbon Aoi hanya bisa menancap diatas tanah ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat sebelumnya ia berada. Mata Aoi langsung kembali menyebar kesegala ara mencoba melacak keberadaan Naruto.

"A-apa itu? Apa itu hiraisin? Tapi.. Sepertinya Shunshin no Jutsu" pikir Shok Aoi yang terus mencoba mencari letak keberadaan Naruto.

"Dua kali sudah kau mati jika aku mau" bisik Naruto pelan yang muncul dibelakang Aoi dengan menodongkan kembali jempol kanannya kearah pinggang Aoi. Aoi yang merasakan itu dengan cepat melompat kembali seperti pertama. Kali ini Naruto sempat menarik payung Aoi, melepaskannya dari genggaman Aoi.

"Aku dapat membunuhmu dengan mudah jika aku mau. Kau sebaiknya menyerah atau aku akan membunuhmu seperti yang aku lakukan pada bandit bandit itu." ucap gertak Naruto menatap dingin dari dalam topengnya.

Aoi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tidak pernah dalam sehari orang mengejeknya sebegitu banyaknya. Terlebih yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama dan.. Bocah.

Darah Aoi seakan meluap keluar dari tubuhnya. Mendidih oleh api amarah dalam dirinya. Dia sungguh tidak than lagi dihina melepaskan KI setara Jounin sambil menatap horor kearah Naruto.

"Kau.. Tidak akan kuampuni.. Sekarang.. MATI" teriaknya Horor pada kata terakhir mati dan langsung melompat menyerang Naruto dengan Raijin no Ken ditangannya. Pedang itu langsung disabetkan miring diagonal menyayat dada Naruto.

Naruto menghindar dengan melangkah kesamping kanan dan memeringkan badannya sehingga tebasan itu hanya melewatinya. Aoi langsung berputar dan menendang kearah Naruto dengan menusuk kearah lerut Naruto. Naruto menangkisnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan Kirinya berada dibelakang pinggangnya.

Aoi menyayat Naruto kembali namun Naruto masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Aoi menyerang Naruto kembali dengan menikam kearaherut Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kaki kanannya maju kearah 45 derajat sehingga tusukan Aoi lagi lagi meleset dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Naruto mengangkat tangan Kirinya menangkap lengan Aoi yang memegang Raijin itu sedang kaki Kirinya diangkat memberikan lututnya kearah perut Aoi

"Uhuk"

Aoi terlempar kebelakang, terseret oleh tekanan yang Naruto berikan. Aoi tidak habis pikir, ia mengarahkan katananya ke Naruto, dan katana itu seperti memanjang, menyerang bocah itu. Dengan mudahnya Naruto menepis aliran Raijin no Ken berwarna kekuningan itu ke atas, seperti bukan apa-apa. Mata Aoi melebar melihat kemampuan andalannya bisa di patahkan semudah itu.

"Raijin no Ken adalah pedang legenda yang menggunaka chakra raiton sebagai sumber utama kekuatannya. semakin kuat raitonmu, maka semakin kuat pula kekuatan pedang itu." Jelas Naruto dengan kilatan cahaya petir yang kini mengalir di Nuibarinya.

"Ka-Kau..:" Gumam Aoi berdiri sempoyongan, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena lutut Naruto itu.

"Elemen utamaku adalah petir, Petir yang sangat kuat..."Ungkap si Crow, menyabetkan katananya Vertikal dari bawah ke atas, memong udara di depannya.

**Ryuujin "**Gumam Naruto, seperti berbisik. Muncul kepala naga seukuran bola kaki, tekhnik kenJutsu yang selalu ia gunakan. Kepala Naga itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Aoi.

si pencuri pedang itu melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut karena kecepatan tekhnik itu. Ia mengangkat katanyanya, kemudian merentangkannya horizontal di dadanya, menahan tekhnik itu. Petir melawan petir, tentu saja akan seimbang. meskipun tubuhnya teerseret beberapa langkah kebelakang, Pedang itu berhasil menghentikan Jutsu itu.

"Hanya itu yang kau punya?" Tanya Aoi bermaksud mengejek Naruto. Bocah itu perlahan berdiri tegak, menatap lurus musuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lihai dalam menggunakan Katana."Ucap Naruto. Ia perlahan mengangkat katana itu menempatkan pedang jarum itu di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya menggunakan Kenjutsu untuk mengukur kemampuan lawanku" lanjutnya, lalu menyabetkan katana itu ke udara didepannya sampia akhirnya lurus ke bawah di samping kanannya.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri karena frustasi tidak bisa mengalahkanku?" Komen Aoi penuh percaya diri. Ia pun juga kembali berdiri kokoh, setelah tadi ia terpojok karena serangan Naruto.

Terdengar suara tawa tipis mengejek dari bocah itu. Aoi menyipitkan matanya, penasaran akan hal lucu apa sehingga membuat Crow no Sharingan bisa tertawa seperti itu. "Aku sudah menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau, Aoi. Namun sepertinya kau belum bisa melihat perbedaan kekuatan kita dengan jelas."

"Hah... kau bilang kalau kau bisa membunuhku beberapa kali, namun kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenyataannya aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang bukan kerena kau yang membiarkanku, namun karena kau yang terlalu lemah untuk membunuhku" Komen Aoi tidak mengakui kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Gumam Naruto menggerakkan tangan Kirinya,dan melakukan heandseal tiger. Aoi waspada akan apa yang Naruto lakukan, waspada akan Jutsu yang akan di keluarkan oleh bocah itu. "Aku kan mengalahkanmu tanpa bergeak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, dan tanpa menggunakan kedua tanganku" Lanjutnya.

POOOOFFF

Nuibari itu berubah menjadi gumpalan asap. menghilang dari tangan Naruto. Aoi sempat terkejut lalu menyeringai dalam kesenangan. "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu" Gumammnya.

"Datanglah Aoi.. Tunjukan apa yang kamu milki" Gumam bocah itu, perlahan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Tentu saja Aoi tidak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan lagi, ia langsung berlari dan melompat, mengarahkan Raijin no Kennya ke dada Naruto. namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja tusukan katana itu harus berhenti, di tahan oleh sebuah skeleton putih berbentuk tulang rusuk di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"Ap-Apa yang..." gumam Aoi sangat terkejut melihat pertahanan itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap ke dalam lubang mata topeng Crow. Sebuah aura Horor bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas saat itu.

Namun belum sempat ia terkejut, sebuah jari raksasa, berbentuk mekanik dengan ujung yang tajam langsung menembus bagian belakang sampai bagian perut Aoi. Mata Aoi melebar, ketika merasakan rasa sakit luat biasa seperti itu. Jari tengah tangan berukuran sebesar bayi itu sudah menembus tubuhnya, dan berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

"Paling tidak kau mati dengan kekuatan hebat yang mengeksekusimu" Gumam Naruto, mengangkat tubuh Aoi, menjadikan jari tangan Susano'onya sebagai penopang. Matanya kemudian menangakap pergerakan dari markas Gato, seseorang yang rupanya mengintip sejak tadi.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kerdil" Gumam Naruto, menyudahi Susano'onya. Ia kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah tubuh Aoi, lalu mengambil Raijin no Ken yang masih ada dalam genggaman si Ninja pelarian itu. Ia menggerkakkan tangan Kirinya, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berukuran biasa. Ia kemudian mengambil kepala Aoi dan di masukan ke dalam gulungan itu, bersama dengan Raijin no Ken.

'Konoha pasti akan membayar mahal atas kepala ini' Pikirnya, meirik kembali ke arah markas utama Gato. Tidak membuang waktu, ia langsung menghilang via Shunshinnya dari tempat itu.

Rupanya sejak tadi ada dua sosok yang mengamati pertarungan Naruto, dua sosok yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan pohon rimbun.

"He-Hebat..." Gumam Haku terkagum-kagum melihat pertarungan itu.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi Teror di dunia mata para ninja pelarian jika dia tidak memiliki kemampuan mengerikan. Kini aku tau kenapa ke empat pendekar pedang lainnya bisa di kalahkan olehnya."Komen Zabuza. "Sekarang kita ke markas Gato.. aku yakin kalau ia telah menyadai keberadaan kita" Lanjutnya. Haku mengangguk setuju, kemudian melompat ke atas tanah dan melangkah ke arah markas Gato.

.

Dalam markas Gato.

Terlihat si kerdil yang mengenkan tuxedo hitam tengah berbenah dengan cepat, memasukkan berkas dan beberapa tumpukuang ke dalam sebuah koper di atas meja kerjanya. Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru dengan keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya, sangat ketakutan.

"Kau terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa, Gato" Suara Naruto terdengar bagaikan petir yang menyambar si pengusaha itu. Ia langsung berhenti bergerak, lalu perlahan menggerakan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"C-Crow.. Sa-Sama..." Gumamnya gemetar ketakutan, mendapati Naruto sudah berada di jendela, duduk dengn santainya di sana.

"Kenapa kau melanggar aturan yang kuberikan?" Tanya Naruto datar.

EKspresi Gato kembali berubah semakin takut pada sosok Crow No Sharingan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, tidak tau apa ia akan kabur atau hanya berdiri di sana, menghadapi teror si Pemburu. "Ta-Tapi.. aku tidak pernah melanggar aturan anda.. Ak-aku tidak pernah menjalankan bisnis di negara api" Ungkap si Kerdil membela diri.

"Sungguh" Komen Naruto, menatap Gato sangat tajam dari balik topengnya. Gato langsung menelan ludahnya ketakutan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis kasinomu di Tanzaku Gai? Bagaimana bisnis rumah bordirmu di sana?" tanya Naruto.

Gato langsung berlutut dan melangkah menggunakan lututnya ke depan Naruto. "Ma-Maafkan aku Crow sama.. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak membunuhku.. maafkan aku.." Rengek sosok itu bersujud menyembah-nyembah di hadapan Naruto.

Terihat secarik kertas berhologram di jatuhkan di depan wajah Gato. "Tanda tangani berkas itu dan kau tidak akan aku bunuh" Ungkap Naruto dingin.

Dengan cepatnya Gato mengambil kertas itu, lalu menandatanganinya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengangakat kertas itu, menyerahkannya ke Naruto seperti seorang ajudan menyerahkan barang ke rajanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Seorang seterkenal dirimu mau menerima sogokan seperti itu" Suara Zabuza terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan itu. "Ternyata kau juga bisa melepaskan targetmu dengan bayaran yang setimpal"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan melepaskannya?" Ucap Naruto, mengambil kertas yang di beriakn Gato, sambil berdiri.

"Ta-tapi bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak akan membunuhku jika aku menanda tangani itu?" Ungkap Gato sangat ketakutan.

"Ako memang tidak akan membunuhmu," Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan pada tangan Kirinya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang akan menjamin keselaatanmu" Lanjutnya dan langsung menyegel tubuh kerdil itu ke dalam gulungan kosong.

Naruto memasukkan kembali gulungannya ke dalam jubahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Haku dan Gato yang ada di belakangnya. "Jadi.. Zabuza, Haku.. kurasa kita sudah bisa mulai ke bisnis kita."

.

T/B/C

Sorry banyak typo, Leave review


	26. Chapter 26

Make Destiny

**Balasan Review**

Tentang mata Shsui, akan di ungkap pada chapter ke depan, mungkin 29 atau 30, aku juga lupa.. hehehe.

Kuchiyese

Wah, _Raitogecko dan Eysa. , _sepertinya anda berhasil membaca pikiranku untuk yang satu itu, tapi aku tidak akan membuat semua senjata menjadi satu, hanya beberapa pilihan yang terbaik.

Di usahakan update satu minggu sekali gan, jika bukan sabtu yah minggu

Karena Naruto itu hebat, maka ujian Chuninnya juga harus special, dan gak mainstream. Tentang bagaimana nantinya, just keep waiting till the time.. heheh

Tentang bagaimana naru keluar dari desa.. pasti harus ada sebab akibat yang lebih masuk akal, bukan hanya kebencian dan dendam saja, seperti yang biasanya. Entah kenapa kalau Cuma berdasarkan dendam dan ingin balas dendam saja, Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Seperti Sasuke yang di datangi oleh Itachi yang membisikkan kata 'Kebencian' Barulah ia melepaskan ikatannya dengan Konoha. Aku berpikir untuk menciptakan sebab-akibat yang membuat Naruto harus pergi dari desa. Dan harus special untuk kalian semua para pembaca setia fict ini…

Bayangan saja, Episode Shipuden nanti atau part II, tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan akan mengikuti Canon, Ini adalah versiku dan "**ANTI HOLLY MOTHER MAINSTREAM"** hehehe, sorry terlalu semangat sih.

Tentang Sakura, mungkin akan menjadi seperti yang ada di cannon, mungkin juga tidak, aku masih memikirkan tentang yang satu ini.

NaruHina lover banyak juga yah, tapi akan kalian lihat nanti akan berakhir dengan siapa ending dari cerita ini. Hehehe

Uzumaki 77, Gomen nah, bahasanya memang masih menggunakan gaya pengetikannku dulu, tapi kedepannya sudah akan menyesuaikan kok.

Naruto akan melawan ayahnya? Siapa yang tau.. itu masihlah berada dalam perencanaan, bahkan belum sempat masuk ke bayangkanku.

Iya sih, kalo pribadi dan ambisi, memang naru nggak membutuhkan pair atau pasangan dalam hidupnya. Namun apalah arti hidup jika tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk yang membuatmu lebih hidup lagi..

_**Seorang pria hebat bisa berdiri tegak dan menatap ke depan karena di belakangnya ada Wanitanya yang akan selalu memapahnya untuk berdiri kembali bila terjatuh. Itulah yang kupercayai dan aku ingin Naru juga mempercayai ini.. kwkwkwk**_

**NARUTO BUKAN KEPUNYANKU….**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Light In the dark, The End of Tirany

.

.

.

Nami No Kuni atau negara ombak yang terkenal dengan letak strategis sebagai penghubung alur transportasi laut di dunia shinobi. Desa kecil berdekatan dengan letak uziahiogakure tempat Uzumaki Klan pernah berdiri.

Team 7 memiliki misi mengawal seorang pembuat bangunan jembatan di daerah ini. Misi yang awalnya adalah C rank namun berubah menjadi A rank setelah melawan seorang zabuza momochi miss nin bernotaben A rank dan salah satu anggota dari 7 legenda pedang kirigakure no sato. Pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan tekhnik silent kiling atau membunuh tanpa suara.

Namun tampa di sadari oleh satu orang pun dari anggota tim konoha, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan misi itu dengan rapi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya seperti Kinerja anbu Ne yang menyelesaikan semuanya dari balik bayangan tanpa harus di ketahui oleh orang lain. Naruto memiliki alasan tersembunyi kenapa ia melakukan hal itu tentunya, dan tentunya tidka ingin di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Kini hari sudah berlalu, semua sudah berkumpul di depan rumah dan melengkapi persiapan mereka masing. Baik tim Kakashi atau tim Yamato tengah akan langsung ke Jembatan hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya selalu bergiliran.

"Jadi sekarang hah... Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Menma, yang berdiri di samping kanan si ninja peniru itu.

"Jika sesuai dengan perhitunganku, maka kemungkinan hari ini Zabuza akan kembali bersama Ninja Pemburu itu" Komen Kakashi, menjawab rasa penasaran Menma.

"Aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya kalau zabuza akan datang sendiri, kemungkinan ia akan membawa bantuan bersamanya, mengingat ia telah mengetahui jumlah kekuatan kita" Kali ini Yamato ikut serta dalam perckapan itu.

"Kita juga memiliki bantuan... "komen Kakashi menatap malas Naruto yang hanya duduk menatap lautan luas dengan tatapan kosongnya "kita tidak akan pergi sendiri" lanjutnya dengan senyum mata sipitnya

"Hai.. paling tidak kita bisa bertarung dengan baik, tanpa harus menghawatirkan lagi keadaan Tazuna" Tambah Yamato.

**flashback, malamnya.**

Kakashi dan Yamato berada di jembatan kecil sekitar kediaman Tazuna, menatap langsung cahaya bulan. Mereka bukan hanya nongkrong semata, mereka sebenarnya berjaga secara bergantian, mencegah adanya serangan mendadak malam hari.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untukku istrahat, Senpai" Ucap Yamato merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya sambil menguap.

"Kudengar kalau kau dan Naruto menemukan hal yang menarik selama kalian di Taki?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Eh.. Bagaiaman kau bisa mengetahui kabar secepat itu?" tanya Yamato penasaran. Kejadian di taki baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan mereka tidak mungkin mendapatkan informasi tentang kejadian itu sebelum berada di Konoha.

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri Tenzo.." ungkap Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata kanannya menyipit. Yamato hanya menghela napas saja karena ia tau kalau Kakashi tidak akan memberitahukannya bagaimana ia mendapatkan informasi itu. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" lanjutnya serius.

"kejadiannya begitu rumit dan Komplikasi. Aku tidak tau bagaimana sebanarnya untaian kejadian itu, namun terdapat beberapa versi baik dari pemimpinnya ataupun yang mengaku melihatnya sendiri" jelas Yamato.

"Apa serumit itu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran. "Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada Naruto saja?"

"Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memberikanmu sesuatu semudah membalikan telapak tanganmu senpai, kukira kau sudah tau itu" Jawab Yamato, dan di respon anggukan oleh sang senior "namun berdasarkan cerita dari berbagai sumber yang kukumpulkan, Naruto memiliki jutaan misteri yang sulit diungkapkan" Lanjutnya, menatap langit luas.

"Naruto menjadi sangat dingin sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan puncaknya setelah ia pergi dari kediaman Minato sensei. Ia mengalami krisis ke percayaan, aku mengerti ia memiliki itu karena perlakuan yang selama ini ia terima dari semua yang berada disekitarnya. Perasaan terkhianati akan membuatmu sangat sulit mempercayai oang lain, sampai membuatmu bahkan tidak percaya untuk mengatakan siapa namamu sendiri" Ungkap Kakashi dramatis, seolah -olah ia mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto bersikap dingin.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sikapnya jika ia berada di sekitar keluarganya, mungkin hanya Mito-sama saja yang bisa mengajaknya berbicara seperti selayaknya saudara" tambah yamaro.

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, seberapa buruk kemampuannya? aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas saja ketika melakukan test, dan aku yakin masih ada banyak hal yang belum ia tunjukkan" tanya si Ninja peniru.

"Hal itu masih merupakan misteri yang belum bisa kuungkap sampai sekarang, namun aku percaya kalau Naruto memiliki levelnya sendiri" Jawab Yamato jujur.

"Seburuk itukah?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Di Taki, Ninja pelarian Takigakure Daisuke dan dua Anggota lainnya menyerang desa itu untuk mendapatkan Hero Water. Aku juga tidak tau apa itu Hero Water, namun sepertinya itu adalah harta peninggalan Taki" Ungkap Yamato mulai bercerita.

"Daisuke? Kalau aku tidak salah, ia adalah salah satu ninja pelarian kelas A" Komen Kakashi.

"Di BIngo book di katakan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tau pastinya, namun di Taki, Daisuke ini sangat di benci hampir oleh semua warga desa itu" Tambah Yamato. "Misi kami adalah melakukan pengawalan seorang bocah wanita bernama Fuu yang ternyata adalah seorang Jinchuuriki ekor 7."

"Maksudmu dia adalah Jinchuuriki desa taki?" Yamato mengangguk setuju. "Bagaiman mungkin desa membiarkan keberadaan Jinchurikinya diluar seorang diri?" lanjut Kakashi bingung. Jinchuriki adalah hal yang paling sensitif bagi desa, dan tidak akan mungkin di biarkan berkeliaran dengan bebas.

"Kembali ke cerita, Daisuke mengigingkan biju itu dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya di tengah desa. Kemungkinan ia ingin menghancurkan Taki, seperti Kyuubi yang melakukanya ke konoha." Yamato berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas. "Bagaimanapun juga ia berhasil melakukannya, memancing si Jinchuuriki untuk melepaskan chakra Biju.

Saat itu Jounin yang berada di sekitar itu, Hanya bisa bercerita kalau ia membawa Pemimpin mereka ke rumah sakit, dan setelah itu Naruto menciptakan barrier menutup pandangan secara langsung, sekaligus barrier yang bisa menahan kerusakan meluas akibat amukan Biju."

"Barrier katamu? apa kau bisa jelaskan barrier seperti apa? aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau barrier biasa yang di kuasai seorang Chunin bahkan dapat menahan jutsu kelas A." ungkap Kakashi penasaran.

"Aku juga kurang tau tentang Tipe barrir apa yang Naruto gunakan. namun ada yang mengatakan kalau berwarna Biru, ada juga yang mengatakan merah, dan sebagian lagi ke kuningan. Seperti perkataanku tadi, semunya serba kompleks" Jawab Yamato.

'Barrier? Tapi Barrier jenis apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Genin yang mampu menahan terjangan seekor biju?' Pikir Kakashi penuh tanda tanya.

"Selebihnya, cerita yang kudapatkan adalah, Fuu mengamuk, lalu membunuh ke tiga musuhnya dan terakhir, Naruto membantu Fuu kembali dari amukan. Naruto menolak menjelaskan bagaimana ia melakukannya, dan Fuu tidak sadarkan diri sampai semuanya selesai, tidak ada lagi info yang bisa ku gali" Yamato menyudahi penjelasannya dengan tampang ekspresi kecewa.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang seharusnya kamu lakukan Yamato. Bagaimanapun juga, melakukan pemaksaan ke bocah itu demi informasi tidaklah mungkin kamu lakukan, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau Minato Sensei akan melakukannya. Jika kita ingin mendapatkan kepercayaannya, maka kita harus mempercayainya, dan biarkan waktu yang mengubahnya." Ungkap Kakashi. " Namun satu hal yang bisa kita tarik, kalau kita memiliki bantuan besar dalam misi ini. Aku yakin Naruto sudah merencanakan sesuatu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok"

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia tau percis bagaimana senpainya itu dlaam hal menganlisa seseorang. Ia bukanlah tipe yang semborono, melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, mungkin akan berbeda jika ia bersama Gai.

**End.**

.

"Jika Nanti Ninja Pemburu itu muncul, maka biarkan aku yang melawannya. Aku ingin tau apa yang kudapatkan selama latihan keras beberapa hari terakhir ini" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, ingin unjuk gigi.

"Heh.. apa kau berpikir cuma kau yang memelajari tekhnik baru, Teme.. Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu" Komen Menma bersemangat.

"Terserah kau saja, namun jangan berada di jalanku, atau kau akan kubakar dengn jutsuku, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Heh.. Lalu kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari Kayuku?" Ejek Menma.

"Akan ku ubah kayumu menjadi kayu bakar dengan katonku, tuan kayu" Ejek balik Sasuke. Sakura hanya cengengesan saja melihat kedua rekannya saling mengejek, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum mata sipit khasnya.

'Yare.. yare.. Aku senang melihat mereka aku kembali' pikir Kakashi. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak perduli akan keadaan sekitar. 'Walaupun ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa berubah dengan cepat' lanjutnya menghela napas.

"Bagaimana, apa anda sudah siap, Tazuna-san?" tanya Yamato, melihat Tazuna sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hai.. Aku sudah siap sejak aku di lahirkan"Jawab Tazuna rada berlebihan. Tsunami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas saja.

"YOSH... MARI KITA BERANGKAT.." teriak Menma bersemangat. Mereka pun kemudian melangkah menuju ke arah jembatan. Sebelumnya, Naruto memanggil Inari yang mengintip di balik paha ibunya. Meski sedikit ragu bocah itu akhirnya melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka, Naruto akan menyusul nantinya" Ucap Kakashi mengajak Sakura yang ingin menunggui Naruto. Si rambut pink itu hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan senseinya saja.

"Apa kau masih ingin menangis?" Tanya Naruto. Tsunami hanya memperhatikan penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada anaknya. Innari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Gato aku serahkan padamu? apa kau berani menghajarnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Inari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bocah itu dengan cepatnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ka- Nii-san serius?" tanya Inari ragu.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri, mengabaikan pertanyaan Inari yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan buktinya, maka pergi dan bawa semua orang desa ke jembatan. Katakan pada mereka bahwa sudah saatnya pembalasan." Dengan itu Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, menghormati Tsunami yang meneteskan air mata, mengingat keinginan suaminya akan terpenuhi.

"Arigatou.. " Bisik wanita berparas ayu itu. Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan menyusul rekannya, tidak lupa mengangkat jempolnya.

"Jika kau tidak muncul dalam 2 jam, maka aku akan membebaskan gatou. KALAU KAU INGIN MELINDUNGI NAMI NO KUNI SEPERTI AYAHMU, MAKA DATANGLAH DAN BUAT AYAHMU BANGGA, JANGAN JADI PENGECUT" teriaknya, sebelum melompat menjauh menyusul temannya.

"Kaa chan.." Gumam Inari ragu, penuh Tanya akan melakukan apa. Ia sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia ingin melakukan pa yang Naruto katakana, namun ketakutan akan terror Gato membunuh ayahnya terlalu besar.

"Pergi Inari-kun, Naruto-kun sudah mempercayakan semuanya padamu, dan kau harus percaya padanya." ucap ibunya, menyemangati anaknya sendiri. innari mengangguk, perlahan membuka topinya, mengambil tali di dalam saku celananya, tali kecil yang selalu ayahnya guanakn sebagai pengikat kepala, khas japanese.

"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI DESA INI.." teriaknya bersemangat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di jembatan

"Sepertinya semua di luar pemikiran kita ne, Senpai" gumam Yamato, melihat ke sekelilingnya, belum menemukan keberadaan Zabuza dan Ninja Pemburu rekannya.

"Mungkin juga mereka ketiduran." Komen Menma bercanda.

"Yeah... atau mereka ketakutan melawan seorang Uciha" Ungkap Sasuke Arrogan. Naruto melangkah ke samping ring jembatan itu, memilih untuk duduk santai, mengabaikan percakan rekan tim konohanya.

"Kurasa hari ini kita bisa bersantai, sambil menemani Tazuna menyelesaikan pekerjaan pembangunan jembatannya" Ungkap Kakashi, melangkah dengan tujuan akan mendekati Naruto. "Yo Naruto..." sapanya mencoba ramah.

"Hn.." Jawab bocah itu tidak begitu memperdulikan Kakashi. Matanya hanya mengamati beberapa pekeja yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. "apa yang kau inginkan, Kakashi" lanjutnya datar.

"Mah..mah.. apa aku tidak boleh menyapa anak senseiku huh?" jawab si ninja peniru, mencoba mengakrabkan diri ke Naruto. Tindakan Kakashi itu hanya mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari sepasang mata violet Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan denganmu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja mengurusi muridmu" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Ayolah Naruto, aku hanya ingin melakukan percakapan ringan denganmu." Kakashi kemudian duduk di ring, samping kanan bocah itu. "Seseorang pernah berkata kalau kau keseringan serius, maka kau akan cepat tua" lanjutnya tersenyum mata sipitnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bersikap seolah terjadi apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau mulai dan jangan ganggu aku" Komen Naruto memalingkan tatapannya ke arah luasnya negeri ombak.

'Luka yang dimiliki bocah ini sepertinya sudah sangat dalam' pikir Kakashi. "Kudengar kau melakukan pertunjukan bagus di taki?" pertanyaan Kakashi itu tidak mendapatkan respon Naruto, tidak sedikitpun. lagi-lagi Kakashi harus mencari cara lainnya untuk berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Yamato bilang kalau kau memiliki elemen Raiton, Jika kau menginginkannya, mungkin aku bisa melatihmu satu atau dua jutsu, mengingat aku juga seorang pengguna Raiton" Usul si ninja peniru, mencoba mencari perhatian Naruto.

Dan memang berhasil, Naruto perlahan menggerakan wajahnya menatap si Ninja peniru serius. "Dengar Hatake, Jika kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di kerjalan, kau bisa membantu pekerjaan Tazuna atau kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersama murid-muridmu. Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun untuk melakukan percakapan denganmu, bahkan hanya untuk menyapa, apalagi mempelajari sesuatu darimu. Jadi bisakah kau pergi meningalkan aku serius" Gumam Naruto sangat serius.

'Minato-sensei... aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat celah untuk mendekatinya' pikir Kakashi agak terkejut. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum Seseorang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka semu.

"Hallo semuanya " Suara Crow terdengar menyapa semua pekerja saat itu. Kakashi dan Yamato langsung melompat ke arah Tazuna, bersama dengan murid-muridnya yang langsung bersiaga melakukan pengawalan. beberapa pekeja jembatan langsung melompat ke atas laut, dan beberapa lagi bersembunyi bersama Tazuna di belakang tim Konoha.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Gatou akan menjadikan orang sepertimu pengganti zabuza." Suara Kakashi terdengar menyamut si Crow.

"Mah... Mah.. apakah itu sebuah pujian, ataukan itu sebuah penghinaan dari seorang legenda Sharingan no Kakashi" Canda Crow, melangkah ke arah tepi jembatan, dimana Naruto duduk tenang.

"Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku tidak akan mencoba mendekatinya. Kau hanya akan menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri, jika kau mencoba macam-macam dengannya" Komen Kakashi mencoba menghentikan langkah Crow. Belum sempat Crow mendekati ring tepi jembatan, tiga buah kayu muncul dari dalam tanah, berukuran sebesar paha orang dewasa, langsung melilit tubuh Crow.

"Mokuton No Tenzo.. Aku tidak berniat melakukan hal yang berbahaya di sin" Ungkap Crow.

"Jika kau tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya, lalu kenapa kau berada disini? kenapa orang sepertimu berada di tempat seperti ini" Tanya Yamato serius.

"Yamato sensei? Siapa dia?" tanya Menma penasaran.

"Jika di lihat dari penampilannya, ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kami semua, lalu kenapa kau begitu takut padanya?" Tambah Sasuke, melangkah ke depan akan melawan Crow.

"Kau jangan bodoh Sasuke, dia itu bukanlah oang yang bisa remehkan" tahan Kakashi sangat serius, menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke Hita-itaenya bersiap untuk melakukan pertarungan.

"Lalu siapa dia sensei?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia adalah seorang hantu, Hantu yang meneror Ninja pelarian di semua negara ninja yang ada di dunia ini, Crow No Sharingan" Ungkap Yamato serius.

Tentu saja Sasuke yang mendengarkan nama kekkei genkai klannya di sebutkan langsung terkejut. Begitu juga Menma terkejut karena Sharingan bukan hanya berada di konoha saja. "Apa maksudmu Sharingan, apa ia seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan jelas apa ia memiliki Sharingan atau tidak, namun semua penampilan fisiknya seperti yang di ceritakan di bingo book" Jawab Kakashi.

Kemudian terdengarlah beberapa potong kayu yang terjatuh ke lantai jembatan itu. Potongan kayu yang berasal dari jutsu mokuton Yamato, yang melilit tubuh Crow tadi. Di sana telihat Naruto berdiri, menggunakan Nuibarinya menghancurkan sissa lilitan kayu di tubuh si Crow.

"NARUTO.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.. KAU BODOH JIKA KAU MELEPASKAN DIA SEPERTI ITU. KAU TIDAK TAU DENGAN SIAPA KAU BERHADAPAN NARUTO" teriak Kakashi khawatir, menatap Naruto. Terlihat Crow melangkah santai, mendekati Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kakashi.

"Kau sudah cukup lihai menggunankan benda itu" Ucap Crow ramah menyapa Naruto. Kini muncullah rasa penasaran besar di kepala seluruh Ninja Konoha yang melihat ke akraban Naruto dengan si pemburu ninja pelarian itu.

"Hai.. sedikit susah menggunakannya, tapi terima kasih. Benda ini cukup berguna juga" Jawab Naruto mengangkat nuibari itu, menatapnya serius.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, sebenarnya aku khawatir kalau kau tidak akan menyukai pemberianku itu" Komen si Crow.

"Nuibari senjata yang bagus, begitu ringan dan kuat, bisa menyelinap masuk meski di tepis. Aku sekarang yakin kalau aku cocok dengan senjata ini" jawab Naruto, terlihat bahagia.

'Terjawab sudah, Nuibari di berikan oleh Crow..tapi apa hubungan mereka?' pikir kedua Jounin dari konoha.

"Naruto... Bagaimana kau mengenal seseorang seperti dia" tanya Kakashi tegas, meminta jawaban langsung dari si blonde itu.

"kenapa aku harus memiliki alasan untuk mengenal seseorang, Hatake? lagipula bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Crow bukanlah urusan kalian, tidak ada satupun yang berurusan dengan ini di Konoha" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Dan juga aku bebas untuk kenalan dengan siapapun yang aku mau" Tambah Crow.

"Naruto... apa kau tau kalau dia adalah seorang pe"-

"Pembunuh.. atau pembantai?" Potong Crow. "Kita berada di dunia ninja Kakashi, kau tidak usah bersikap polos seakan kau tidak pernah membunuh siapapun juga. Kita semua shinobi kelas Atas pasti pernah mencuci talapak tangan kita dengan darah lawan yang pernah kita hadapi" Lanjut si Crow serius.

"Uhm... Bisakah seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang sedange terjadi saat ini?" suara itu adalah milik Sakura. Ia kebingungan mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat itu, kenpa Naruto bersama seseorang yang baru saja ia lihat, kenapa mood Kakashi begitu buruk, dan juga yang lainnya.

"Orang di depan kita ini adalah orang yang berbahaya, itu saja yang harus kau ketahui" Jawab Kakashi cukup sederhana.

"Mah.. mah... Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun yang buruk pada kalian, Kakashi.. bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu" ungkap Crow dengan nada bercandanya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi kau memiliki gelar Crow no Sharingan, mirip dengan Kakashi, berarti kau memiliki Sharingan juga. APA KAU SEORANG UCHIHA?" Ungkap Sasuke terlihat sudah tidak dalam keadaan biasa, mengaktifkan Sharingannya melototi Crow.

"Eh.. kau memiliki murid seorang Uchiha yah.. menarik" Gumam Crow sejenak, kemudian langsung mengabaikan Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto.

"AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU BANGSAT.. KAU JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU" teriak Sasuke kesal. Di sisi lain kedua orang dewasa di sekitar Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir.

'Sial.. kau tidak seharusnnya memancing masalah, Sasuke.. kau tidak tau dengan siapa kau berhadapan' Pikir Kakashi khawatir, melirik muridnya itu.

'Kini apa yang akan kulakukan.. aku yakin aku bisa memberikan bantuan ke Kakashi senpai jika saja Crow menyerang. Namun melihat Naruto begitu nyaman berada di sekitar Crow.. dia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat orang yang ia anggap dekat di keroyok' pikir Yamato.

Perlahan Crow membalikkan wajahnynya, menatap langsung si Uchiha itu. Bukan lagi dengan tatapan biasa, namun dengan sepasang mata menyala Sharingan tiga tomoe yang bersembunyi di balik dalamnya lubang topengnya. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas mata itu, begitu juga Kakashi dan Yamato.

"KAU BERASAL DARI UCHIHA... " teriak Sasuke shok.

"Apa masalahmu, Bocah" Tanya Crow singkat.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, tapi entah kenapa perasaan Kakashi dan Yamato menjadi sangat tidak enak saat itu. "Kau berada dalam kekuasaan dan perintah Uchiha. Aku adalah calon pemimpin klan Uchiha di masa depan, jadi secara tidak langsung kau berada di bawah kendaliku" Ungkapnya arrogan.

'Sial...' Pikir Yamato dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Sasuke... "Panggil Kakashi. si Uchiha itu menoleh ke senseinya dan dengan cepat Yamato memukul tengkuknya, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey.. apa yang sensei lakukan padanya?" Tanya Menma khawatir, langsung menopang tubuh tak sadarkan diri rekannya itu.

"Tidak baik baginya untuk berbicara tentang kekuasaan klannya saat ini. Kita tidak berada di Konoha, dan orang itu bukanlah orang yang akan mengerti siapa targetnya" Jelas Kakashi serius.

'Syukurlah kau melakukan itu, Senpai' Pikir Yamato sedikit lega.

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik sebagai seorang sensei, aku baru mau menyumbal mulutnya menggunakan kepalang tanganku ini" gumam Crow, mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?" Tanya Kakashi serius.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi seorang teman lama.. itu saja" Ungkapnya bangga, dan di respon anggukan oleh blonde di sampingnya.

'teman lama?' pikir kedua Jounin penasaran.

"Naruto bukanlah orang yang spesial seperti yang lainnya, apa sebenarnya tujuan mendekatinya? Aku tau kalau kau bukanlah orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa menggunakan alasan yang jelas" Komen Kakashi.

"Kau mengamati sesuatu dengan cepat, Hatake Kakashi. Itu yang membuatmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya." puji Crow. "Naruto memiliki hal yang kubutuhkan di masa depan nantinya. Suatu saat aku akan mendapatkannya dan ia akan datang kepadaku dengan sendirinya. " ia kemudian melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke Naruto, dan bocah itu menangkapnya.

Tentu saja ke dua Jouni itu langsung melebarkan kedua mata mereka, ketika mendengarkan perkataan Crow, namun juga penasaran di saat yang sama. Apa yang di miliki Naruto sehingga crow menginginkannya. Tentu saja ini adalah hal buruk baginya, paling tidak itulah yang ada di dalam kepala mereka..

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat itu, kau akan jadi milikku... HAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa mengerikan Crow terdengar saat itu, sebelum ia akhirnya melompat ke bawah jembatan.

Kakashi dan Yamato dengan cepat melompat ke tepi jembatan, mencari keberadaan Crow, namun mereka tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Crow sudah menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi, bahkan tanpa adanya gerakan di permukaan air.

'Crepat sekali.. aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakn chakranya.. 'Pikir Kakashi terkejut. Kedua Jounin itu kemudian memindahkan titik fokus mereka ke Naruto..

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku" Jawab Naruto datar.

"NARUTO NII-CHAN" terdengar teriakan Inari yang membawa puluhan massa di belakangnya dengan berbagai senjata rumah tangga di tangan mereka. Massa yang mayoritas orang tua dan ibu-ibu itu berasal dari desa itu. Terlihat juga Tsunami yang berdiri di samping anaknya dan menyemangatinya.

"Inari.. Ap-apa yang..." Gumam Tazuna terkejut.

"Yo.. Inari.." sapa Naruto, sambil melangkah mendekati kumpulan massa yang berhasil Inari rekrut. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik yah.." Puji Naruto menyentuh kepala Inari, membuat bocah itu meronah malu.

"Ja-jadi, dimana Gato?" tanya Inari.

"Warga Nami.." ucap Naruto, meminta perhatian seluruh warga. "SELAMA INI KALIAN TELAH MENGALAMI PENDERITAAN KARENA TIRANI DARI SEORANG YANG BERNAMA GATO. JIKA AKU MEMBERIKAN KESEMPATAN PADA KALIAN UNTUK MENGHAKIMI GATO, APAKAH KALIAN AKAN MELAKUKANNYA" lanjutnya berteriak.

"YEAH.. BUNUH GATO.."

"HANCURKAN TIRANI.."

"BEBASKAN TANAH OMBAK"

"HANCURKAN PENJAJAHAN"

Itulah jawaban murka dari para warga, Sedang bersama tim Konoha hanya menatap Naruto penuuh tanda tanya bercampur penasaran akan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"senpai.. Aku tidak yakin akan pikiranku, tapi apa kau berpikir kalau Naruto akan memimpin warga menyerang Gato?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Aku juga ragu Yamato, Ia adalah orang misterius yang tidak bisa di tebak sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi" Jawab Kakashi.

"YEAH.. HAJAR MEREKA… SI GATO ITU NII SAN" teriak Menma dengan semangat 45 nya sampai menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke -kun" teriak Sakura yang langsung menyodorkan tubuhnya untuk menjadi matras penghalang tubuh Sasuke. "MENMA BAKA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAU MEMBUAT SASUKE-KUN TERJATUH" teriaknya horor dengan badannya di tindih Sasuke, seperti di peluk.

"Ekh.. bukannya kau menyukai posisi seperti itu" Ejek Menma yang sukses membuat gadis itu memerah. "Aku penasaran jika Nii-san melihatmu seperti ini, apa yang akan ia katakan." Lanjutnya menyeringai. Mata Sakura langsung melebar dan melompat membiarkan tubuh Uchiha itu menyentuh permukaan lantai jembatan. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas saja, melihat muridnya seperti itu.

Bersama Naruto.

"Baiklah semuanya, dengan ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian," Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu mengangkat gulungan kecil di tangannya itu. "GATOO" Teriaknya membuka gulungan itu yang di sertai dengan gumpalan asap.

Seluruh warga menantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang hampir membuat jantung mereka keluar. Detak jantung tak beaturan dan tensi darah mereka yang sudah rata-rata memanas. Hanya butuh 5 detik saja, asap menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan terlihatlah seorang yang sudah di nanti-nantikan.

"CROW SAMA.. AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELANG-" gato berhenti berbicara tak kala melihat sekelilingnya adalah massa desa Nami. Naruto telah melangkah menuju ke tempat lain, bersama rekannya.

"GATO MILIK KALIAN" teriak Naruto melompat kebelakang, membiarkan warga mengepung si kerdil itu.

"MATI KAU.." Teriakan -teriakan horor yang di berikan oleh warga sambil menghajar gato, dan teriakan minta tolong gato menjadi musik horor yang terdengar menusuk di tengah sayatan matahari pagi saat itu. Akhirnya matahari keluar juga menyinari Nami sesaat setelah Gato di serahkan.

"Indah bukan?" Gumam Naruto,menyaksikan pembataian si pembuat tirani.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? bagaiaman mugkin kau menyebut sebuah pembantaian seperti itu indah?" Tanya Kakashi horor membayangkan sosok monster dalam tubuh Naruto yang sangat menikmati ke sadisan.

"Orang yang memiliki moral dan kemanusiaan seharusnya di perlakukan secara manusiawi juga, namun orang seperti Gato, bahkan diperlakukan seperti hewan pun masih belum layak rasanya" Gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau isi gulungan itu adalah gato? apa yang kau rencanakan sesungguhnya?" tanya Yamato.

"Bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah nasib dan takdir mereka, maka harus ada yang membantu mereka untuk melakukannya. Hanya butuh dorongan kecil saja dan mereka akan menjadi seorang yang berani. Lihatlah mereka, jangan lihat dari tindakan sadis mereka ke gato, tapi lihatlah bagaimana keberanian mereka untuk menghancurkan penyebab tirani, setelah selama ini menghilang di balik bayang-bayang ketakutan tirani Gato.

Aku tidak dapat menjamin, namun aku yakin kalau di masa depan nanti, nami akan baik-baik saja, selama ada seseorang yang mau menyatukan mereka." Mata Naruto tertuju pada Inari yang sudah menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum bahagia, meski beberapa percikan darah di wajah dan lengannya.

"NARUTO NII-CHAN... AKU PERCAYA KALAU AKU BISA MENJAGA DESA INI" Teriak bocah itu bersemangat, dan hanya mendapatkan acungan jempol dari Naruto.

"Aku pernah mendengar seorang berkata, _pahlawan sejati bukanlah individu yang dapat mengalahkan ratusan musuhnya, namun mereka yang bisa mengumpulkan keberanian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya agar mau memberikan untaian tangan mereka_." Kalimat penutup yang sempa keluar dari mulut Naruto saat itu, sebelum menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Arigatou.." Gumam Tazuna.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tazuna-san" komen Naruto.

"Kau adalah cahaya yang membebaskan Inari dari kegelapan, dan Inari memberikan cahaya bagi semuanya. Akan kunamakan jembatan ini sesuai namamu, agar semua orang dapat mengingat kalau akan selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan badai" Ungkap Tazuna bangga.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage.

"Itulah yang bisa kulaporkan, Minato sensei" Ucap Kakashi menyelesaikan laporan tentang misi di Nami No Kuni yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

"Aku pernah mendengar kutipan perkataan Naruto itu, tapi aku melupakannya" gumam Minato penasaran.

"Tobirama sensei pernah mengatakan itu, pada Kagami karena keberaniannya membawa klan Uchiha untuk bertarung di garis depan bersama klan senju." Komen Sandaime yang berdiri di samping jendela, menatap patung Hokage.

"Apa anda yang memberitahukan hal itu padanya, Sandaime?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Tidak.. aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya, dan sebenarnya aku baru mengingat itu setelah mendengarkan cerita Kakashi kun tadi." komen Sandaime. 'Jika seperti itu, maka Shisui kunlah yang mengajarkannya. Jika kau masih ada di sini Shisui, kau pasti akan bangga melihat muridmu memegang teguh ajaranmu' pikir Sandaime.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, aku memiliki seorang anak yang penuh dengan misteri" Gumam Minato membaca ulang laporan Kakashi selama melaksanakan misi.

"Kau memiliki seorang anak yang hebat, Minato." Komen Sandaime.

"Yah, seorang anak hebat yang tidak bisa ku kendalikan." gumam Lagi si blonde Hokage itu.

Sandaime hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat ekspresi Yondaime seperti kekanak-kanakan karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol anaknya yang satu itu. "Dia telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, dalam dua misi yang ia lakukan. Bukan hanya menyelesaikan misi saja, melainkan menjadi pahlawan yang membawa nama desa menuju puncak di desa itu" Komen Sandaime rasional.

"Ok, aku mengakui kalau itu adalah sisi positifnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sisi yang lainnya? bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah genin berusia 13 tahun mampu menahan seekor biju ekor tujuh yang lepas kendali dari Jinchurikinya dan membunuh tiga ninja pelarian kelas A, tanpa mengalami luka Goresan.

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEORANG BOCAH BISA MENCIPTAKAN BARRIER YANG MAMPU MENAHAN KERUSAKAN KARENA SEEKOR BIJU YANG MENGAMUK? MONSTER APA YANG KALIAN CIPTAKAN DALAM TUBUH NARUTO? KENAPA IA BISA MENGENAL SEORANG SEPERTI CROW NO SHARINGAN, BAHKAN DI BERIKAN PEDANG LEGENDA.. SIAAALLLLL" Ungkap Minato yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena otaknya tidak bisa megungkap misteri-misteri itu.

'Aku belum pernah melihat Minato sensei se depresi itu sebelumnya' Pikir Kakashi.

"Ada terlalu banyak misteri yang ada pada Naruto-kun yang sampai sekarang belum bisa di ungkapkan. Namun aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena di mataku dia adalah seorang bocah biasa dengan kemampuan mengagumkan" Gumam Sandaime melepaskan hembusan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya.

"Apa saja yang kalian berikan ke anak itu? Bagaimana ia bisa menciptakan fuinjutsu barrier yang mampu menahan biju?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Kau penasaran akan kemampuan anakmu bukan?" Tentu saja Minato menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Naruto-kun itu bagaikan sebuah jarum dalam tumpukan. Sangat sulit untuk menemukannya, namun ketika kau menemukannya, maka kau bisa pastikan kalau jarum itu adalah yang paling kuat dan berbeda dibandingkan jerami lainnya.

Kenyataannya, Kau, Kushina dan Jiraiya bukan kalian saja yang bisa memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang master fuinjutsu, namun juga Naruto-kun." Mata Minato melebar, sangat terkejut akan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sandaime, terlebih bukti nyatanya sudah ada, yaitu barrier yang Naruto ciptakan.

"Bagaimana bisa? siapa yang mengajarinya?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

Sandaime kembali menghisap pipa tembakau kesukaannya, kemudian menghembuskan gumpalan asap dari mulutnya. "Antuk dasar-dasar fuinjutsu aku yang mengajarinya, namun selanjutnya ia belajar sendiri. Darah Uzumaki dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan siapapun juga di Konoha. Ia memilkiki kemampuan Uzumaki kental, bahkan mungkin lebih dibandingkan Kushiana. Disamping itu, ia memiliki sumber pembelajaran fuinjutsu yang memadai di kediaman Senju.

Ia menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk berlatih dan berlatih, tidak pandang letih, siang, malam, panas dingin. Ia hanya ingin melupakan kesakitan yang ada dalam hatinya melalui latihan keras, berharap ia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengingat kesalahan orang terdekatnya yang telah mengabaikannya" Sandaime menyelesaikan ceritanya, dengan menatap ke arah patung Hokage.

Minato terlihat sangat buruk saat itu. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu karena mengabaikan anaknya bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ia sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berharap suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengampuni mereka, dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk mereka bersatu selayaknya keluarga. Ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya tergambar jelas, dan bisa di baca bahkan oleh seorang bocah ingusan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi... tapi kuharap kau bisa membantuku mengungkap ini" Ucap Minato, menyerahkan sebuah buku saku ke Sandame, buku saku dalam keadaan terbuka pada bagain pertamanya. Buku saku itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Bingo Book dengan foto Naruto di dalamnya.

_Konoha's devil_

_Nama : Naruto Namikaze_

_Jenis kelamin __: Pria_

_Umur : 13 Tahun._

_Kelas : GENIN _

_asal : Konohagakure_

_keluarga : Namikaze Minato (kiroi Sekko, ayah)_

_Kushina Uzumaki (Akai chisio no habanero, ibu)_

_Menma Namikaze (adik)_

_Mito Namikaze (adik)_

_Ciri-ciri khusus : Rambut Blonde dengan bola mata violet._

_Kemampuan_

_elemen : Raiton_

_tekhnik : Kenjutsu (TInggi)_

_Taijutsu (Sedang)_

_Ninjutsu (Di duga tinggi)_

_Fuinjutsu (Tinggi)_

_Genjutsu (-)_

_Nb._

_Telah membunuh lima Ninja kelas A__ dari__ Iwagakure secara misterius. Menjadi pahlawan di Takigakure karena mampu menghentikan Biju yang mengamuk. DI duga memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menekan chakra Biju._

_Bounty : 50.000.0000 ryu hidup dan 40.000.000 ryu, Mati. (Iwagakure)_

.

Sandaime menutup buku Bounty itu, sambil menghembuskan napas asap rokoknya. "Dua dari tiga Ninja Iwa tewas saat kejadian penculikan Mito. Aku tidak tau tentang yang tiganya" Komen si kakek tua itu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku ketahui dari anda" tegas Minato. "Seberapa kuat Naruto itu sebenarnya?" lanjutnya sangat serius.

"Jika kau menanyakan seberapa kuat dia, mungkin aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Bukankah tugas Orang tua yang memantau dan mengukur kekuatan anaknya? aku hanyalah orang tua yang memberikan sedikit bantuan pada bocah itu" Jawab Sandaime.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Ia kini sedang duduk di tempat yang paling dia sukai di Konoha, diatas patung kepala Shodai Hokage. Dari tempat ini ia bisa memperhatikan dan mengamati seluruh polosok desa, meski tidak jelas. Tempat ini juga adalah saksi di kala ia meluangkan keluh kesahnya.

"Kenapa kau belum datang melapor padaku setelah kau menyelesaikan misi dari Hokage?"Suara datar, angkuh yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakang bocah blonde itu.

"Kenapa aku harus melapor padamu? bukankah misi yang kulakukan berasal dari Hokage, bukan darimu... Danzo" Jawab Naruto tidak begitu peduli pada perkataan sang pemimpin Ne.

Mendengar komentar seperti itu, tentu saja Danzo langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku?" tanyanya sangat sinis.

"Aku yakin kalau kau tidak tuli.. Aku hanya akan melapor padamu jika kau yang memberiku misi. Kali ini bukan kau yang berhak menerima laporan misi, jadi aku tidak melakukannya" Jelas Naruto datar.

"Kau rupanya sudah cukup berani bermain-main denganku, Bocah" Gumam Danzo.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudmu mengatakan arti kata berani itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjalani pembersihan emosi secara total di markas, untuk mengajarkanmu siapa sebenarnya dirimu" tegas Danzo. Mendengar perkataan Danzo itu, Naruto hanya memberikan tawa kecil, tawa mengejek si kakek tua.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mulai pikun, tua bangka" gumam Naruto perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap si kakek tua. "Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana perjanjian kita disaat kau mendatangiku?"

**Flashback.**

"Namaku adalah Danzo Shimura" suara Danzo memeperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Danzo Shimura.." Gumam Naruto mengingat kembai kutipan pesan shisui dalam surat yang ia temukan. 'Jadi dia yang sudah mengambil mata Shisui..' Pikir Naruto.

"Aku adalah salah satu tetua desa Konoha dan aku juga adalah pemimpin kesatuan Anbu Ne yang bergerak dari bawah tanah, memopong pohon Konoha" Jelas Danzo.

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menemuiku sendiri seperti ini.. tapi aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mencarinya' pikir Naruto. "Aku tidak perduli siapa dan apa kau ini pak tua. Kenapa kau menemuki dan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya" Tanya Naruto.

"Sama seperti ayahmu, kau berbicara langsung pada intinya." Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya tak kala Danzo mengatakan dia mirip ayahnya. "Namun ayahmu tidak begitu jeli melihat berlian yang ada di sekitarnya, namun ia tidak bisa menggunakannya" Lanjutnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, katakan saja dan tidak usah berbelit-belit" tegas Naruto.

"Aku punya usulan untukmu, aku menyodorkan proposal sebuah posisi sebagai komandan salah satu divisi anbuku. Kau akan menjadi komandan dalam divisi 13, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Danzo.

"Kau salah orang pak tua.. aku hanyalah seorang murid akademi yang baru saja lulus" komen Naruto datar.

"Kau bisa membodohi semua orang, dan tapi tidak bisa membodohiku. Aku memiliki mata di seluruh pojok konoha yang selalu mengawasimu." Ungkap Danzo.

"Apa maksudmu.." tanya Naruto

"Kau memiliki kemampuan kenjutsu yang kau ciptakan sendiri, di sampin itu, kau memiliki dua sensei yang terbaik, Rekan lamaku Hiruzen dan salah seorang sannin, Tsunade. Kau bahkan mewarisi kemampuan human strength yang ia miliki, dan kau gabungkan dengan style yang kau pelajari dari gulungan komplek senju.. "Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

'Gawat.. apa ia juga tau tentang Sharinganku?' pikirnya khawatir.

"Aku tau semua kemampuanmu, termasuk kau memiliki Sharingan" Mata Naruto benar-benar melebar saat itu.

"Apa... kau mengetahuinya?" Jelas Naruto.

"Aku mengetahuinya Uzumaki Naruto, aku tau kalau kau mengaktifkan Sharinganmu sepeti selayaknya seorang Uchiha. Kenyataannya, keluargamu tidak memiliki darah Uchiha, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mengungkapkannya" ungkap Danzo.

'Jika aku memberikan contoh DNAku, kemungkinan ia akan menemukan DNA Shisui nii san di sana.' pikir Naruto. "Aku benar -benar tidak menganggap penting hal itu sekarang ini. Kembali ke apa yang kau tawarkan, apa keuntungan yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku menerima tawaranmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau meminta keuntungan atas jasamu melindungi Konoha?" Tanya Danzo penasaran.

"Aku memang baru lulus akademi, namun aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira. Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar tentang Anbumu, Namun jika semua bekerja di dalam tanah, berati bekerja di balik bayangan melakukan hal kotor untuk desa. Aku tidak ingin melakukan pengabdian yang hanya menguntungkan pihakmu saja, namun aku juga harus memiliki keuntunganku sendiri" Jawab Naruto logis.

'Aku tidak menduga kalau ia akan bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Jika aku menggunakan mata Shisui, maka ia akan mengenali mata itu, karena ia pernah bersama Shisui.' pikir Danzo memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto di pihaknya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan melakukannya sebagai bayaranmu"

Terlihat Naruto menyeringai saat itu. "Pertama, Aku akan di biarkan memasuki ruang arsip Ne, apakah itu tentang jutsu atau apapun juga, Termasuk jika aku menginginkan mempelajari apa yang ada di sana maka aku berhak melakukannya" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.." komen Danzo sinis.

"Jika itu tidak bisa, maka aku tidak akan mau bergabung dalam kesatuanmu.." ucap Naruto cuek.

'Bocah ini cukup lihai dalam negosiasi..' Pikir Danzo. "Dengan satu syarat, Selama kau di markas Ne, kau akan mematuhi semua aturan yang ada di sana, dan melakukan latihan bersama dengan yang lainnya"

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya.. Lalu yang kedua, Aku hanya akan patuh selama menjalankan misi darimu, apapun itu. Namun di luar itu, aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri, dan kau tidak bolah ikut campur di dalamnya" Tegas Naruto.

'Jika kau bergabung dalam Ne, maka cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkanmu. Hanya masalah waktu saja yang akan menjawabnya.. lagi pula aku masih memiliki mata Shisui sebagai senjata terakhir.'Pikir Danzo

"Deal..."

**End.**

"Ingatlah ini baik-baik Danzo.. aku tidak akan pernah bisa kau jadikan bonekamu seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ne.. Aku adalah seorang yang tidak akan bisa kau sentuh.. Tidak akan pernah bisa.. Jadi singkirkan keingiananmu untuk mengendalikanku" Gumam Naruto tajam.

'Untuk sekarang aku akan mengalah karena aku masih menginginkanmu dalam misi ini.. tapi setelah misi, kau akan segera mungkin menjadi milikku' Pikir Danzo sangat serius."Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku memililki misi baru untukmu, dan kali ini adalah misi khusus..." Ungkapnya, terlihat menyerah akan keinginannya.

"Katakan..." respon bocah itu cepat.

"Minggu depan, Chunin exam akan di adakan di Sunagakure.. dan misimu adalah... Menemukan Jinchuuriki Ichibi"

T

B

C

Leave Review…


	27. Chapter 27

Make destiny

**Balasan Review**

Tentang Haku dan Zabuza, mereka akan menunggu sampai saatya tiba, dan akan menjalankan Got's Corp untuk sementara. Apakah Naruto akan membunuh Danzo dan mengambil mata Shisui, akan di ketahui nantinya.

Identitas naruto akan terbongkar? Masih lama… aku masih menikmati permainan acting ini. Lagi pula aku tidak membuat acting ini tanpa alas an, smua akan saling behubungan dengan apa yang naruto inginkan sebenarnya.

Ujian chuninnya akan berbesa dengan waktu PDS 4, aku memiliki beberapa bayangan dalam kelapaku tentang hal yang akan membuat ujian itu menarik.

Naru akan keluar konoha? Itu pasti. Maslah tambah benci atau tidak, sedikit sulit menjelaskanya, mengingat ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia abaikan di Konoha. Ini sedikit komplikasi dan sulit membuat cluenya, namun aku akan membuat sesautu yang berbeda, bukan sekedar keluar, dan balik balas dendam. Bagiku itu sangat membosankan.

Naruto akan melawan Gara? Masih beberapa episode lagi, barulah ketahuan.

Akatsuki…. Aku masih belum mau mengeluarkan akatsuki untuk saat ini, masih terlalu dini. Kau memiliki rencana besar untuk merreka.

Tentang NaruHina… well… just keep reading and you will figure it out later.

Tentang Danzo mengincat gaara? Aku tidak mengatakan mengincar, hanya mencari informasi tentangnya.

Hiruzen akan meninggal atau tidak? Itu masih rahasia Shinigami-sama..HAHAHAHAHA

**Thanks atas dukungan para pembaca yang mengikuti dan mensuport fict ini.. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain, FICT INI AKAN TERUS BERKIBAR SAMPAI WAKTUNYA NANTI.**

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, begitu juga tokoh di dalamnya. Banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya, harap di maklumi**

**.**

**.**

Tirani

.

.

.

.

"Naruto Nee-chan...Nee-chan,," terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis belia berambut merah berniang di telinga Naruto yang kini masih terbaing di atas ranjang empuknya. "Bangun Nee-chan.. Katanya mau ngajak Mito jalan-jalan.." Lanjut bocah itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ke akademi Mito -chan?" Tanya Naruto malas, masih ingin bersama dengan bantal dan gulingnya pagi itu.

"Mito kan ada di rumah Nee-chan dan tdak tau dimana akademi dari sini..."Gumam gadis berpipi bulatan merah lucu itu, terlihat sedang ngambek."Nee-chan bilang setelah misi akan mengajak Mito jalan-jalan... makanya Mito semalam nginapnya di sini" lanjutnya.

'Oh Sial.. Kenapa aku berpikir kalau aku masih berada di rumah itu? aku lupa kalau aku mengajak Mito kemarin sore dan ia bermalam di sini.' pikir Naruto akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya.

"Apa Mito-chan sudah mandi?" tanya Naruto perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya dan duduk, menatap si imut Mito di samping kanannya. Mito hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ceria saja. 'Aku lupa kalau anak ini sangat menyukai yang namanya mandi... Jika saja mandi tidak ada di dunia ini.. aku kini harus melakukannya lagi.. huft' Pikirnya. Naruto tidak suka, atau kurang suka mandi pagi di saat tubuhnya tidak berkeringat karena latihan sepert biasanya.

"Apa Mito-chan sudah sarapan?" Tanya Naruto. Mito mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu cerah bermotif bunga Sakura.

Mito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mito-chan mau makan masakan Nee-chan, jadi aku belum sarapan" Jawab gadis itu ceria.

"Humph.. Baiklah Monster kecil pengganggu tidurku, aku akan mandi dulu" Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong lembut kening Mito menggunakan dua jarinya. (Seperti yang biasa di lakukan itachi pada Sasuke."

"Hey.. Kenapa Nee-chan selalu melakukan itu ke Mito dattebate.." Protes Mito.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarkan tambahan kata yang di ucapkan adik lucunya itu. 'selamat datang di keluarga uzumaki, tebayou..' Pikirnya melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

Mito tampak bosan, memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Naruto. Cukup rapi, mungkin karena selama ini Naruto sudah terbiasa sendiri, tidak menunggu orang lain untuk datang dan merapikan kamarnya. Mito mengusir rasa bosannya dengan mulai menjelajahi inchi demi inchi kamar Naruto.

'Heh.. siapa orang yang ada di foto bersama Nee-chan ini?' Pikir Mito penasaran, menatap

sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja kamar itu. Foto peninggalan Shisui Uchiha bersama Naruto yang menggandeng tangannya seperti adik dan kakak. 'apa dia orang yang selalu Nee-chan ceritakan?' Lanjutnya berpikir.

ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan meneruskan melakukan investigasi area kamar Naruto. Ie melangkah ke arah bagian pojok meja itu dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna putih. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia akan membuka gulungan itu, namun anehnya gulungan itu tidak berhasil ia buka.

'Hum, kenapa gulungan ini tidak bisa ku buka tebate..' Pikirnya sedikit frustasi, melakukan segala upaya, memaksa otot-otot kecilnya utuk membuka gulungn itu, namun tetap saja belum juga berhasiil. Ia akhirnya menyerah, kemudian mencari hal lain yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah tanto yang di gantung di balik pintu kamar itu. Ia menggeser kursi ke arah katana itu, kemudian ia melompat ke atas kursi itu dan mencoba menjangkau katana itu. Ia terus berusaha namun ujung tangannya hanya bisa menyentuh bagian ujung katana itu saja. Ia memberanikan melompat di atas Kursi itu, lalu mendorong ke atas katana itu, sehingga talinya yang terikat di salah satu paku lepas.

Bukannya Mito mendarat dengan sempurna, Ia malah mendarat di pingiran kursi, sehingga keseimbangannya buyar. Mata gadis itu melebar, ketika akan terjatuh dan di atasnya terdlihat sarung tanto itu terlepas dan senjata itu berbalik ke arahnya.

"GAAAAHHHHH" teriak Mito sangat takut dan menutup matanya pasrah. Ia menunggu rasa sakit dari dari tubuhnya yang akan mendarat di lantai dan kemungkinan tanto yang akan melukainya. Namun anehnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti dalam keadaan miring karena seseorang yang menahannya. Dengan jelas ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang kecilnya, dan tetesan air jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Baka... Jika kau ingin melihat-lihat barangku, katakan saja dan aku akan membantumu.. Jangan melakukan sendiri seperti ini" suara Naruto terdengar saat itu.

Mito pertama kali membuka matanya, melihat rambut basah Naruto seolah bersinar. Lalu melihat tampang khawatir Naruto yang bisa menghipnotis mata gadis manapun yang memangangnya. Tanpa ia sadari kalau wajahnya memerah, menatap kakanya sendiri.

"Nee-chan.." Gumammnya. Naruto perlahan membantu miti berdiri kembali. Naruto hanya mengenakan handuk orange yang melilit pinggang sampai lututnya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto khawatir, menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Dalam merah meronah, Mito menggelengkan kepalanya medengar perkataan itu. Naruto kemudian berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kembali tanto yang ia tangkap menggunakan tangan kirinya itu, ke sarungnya yang berada di atas lantai.

"Benda ini adalah peninggalan Shisui dan sangat berarti untukku" Gumam Naruto, membelakangi Mito, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis bagian belakangnya. Mito tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain semakin memerah saja. Naruto kemudian perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "apa kau ingin ini?" Gumamnya memperlihatkan katana itu.

Mito hanya mengangguk saja. "Kalau begitu, saat kau sudah menjadi genin nanti, Nee-chan akan memberikannya untukmu dan mengajarimu menggunakanya. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sungguh?" Ungkap Mito dengan bola mata berkunang-kunang

"Hai.. aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan menjadi muridku nanti" Ungkap Naruto di barengi mengedipkan mata kananya. Mito melangkah akan memeluk Naruto namun terlebih dahulu jarinya sudah menahan keningnya. "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu" Ucap Naruto seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan melangkah ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"NEE-CHAN.." teriak Mito sangat kesal. Ia tidak menyukai yang Naruto lakukan itu, namun kakak tersayangnya terus saja melakukan itu.

.

.

beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yosh.. saatnya untuk menemani adik bodohku jalan-jalan" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45nya, sambil memngangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Naruto sudah mengenakan kimono berwarna merah gelap lengkap tak bermotif. Warnanya polos, memunculkan aura misterius.

"Hey.. Mito tidak bodoh tebate... Tapi terserahlah.. Ayo jalan Nee-chan." Komen Mito, juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah keluar, dengan tangan Kanan Naruto menggendeng tangan kecil Mito, seolah menuntunnya. Mito tentu saja sangat bahagia karena keinginannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya akan terkabul.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi Nee-chan?" tanya Mito penasaran.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sudah cukup lama aku berada disana" Ungkap bocah blonde itu. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan ia tidak menghabiskan waktu di Ramen kesayangannya itu, karena kesibukan kegiatannya, baik dalam Ne ataupaun menjalankan misi bersama timnya.

"Yatta Ramen..." Ungkap Mito bahagia. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Mito yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalunya. Mereka sudah berada di luar, melangkah dalam kesibukan aktifitas warga konoha.

"Setelah itu kita akan ke Rumah sakit, menemui Baa-chan di sana" Lanjut Naruto.

"Eh.. Kenap kita harus menemui Tsunade Baa-chan?" tanya Mito, terlihat tidak setuju pada hal itu.

"Apa Mito-chan takut pada baa-chan, tebayou?" Tanya sekaligus menggoda dari sang blonde.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu..etoo..ano.." Jawab Mito cepat, mencari alasan.

"Ah.. bilang saja kalau kau takut Tebayou.." Ejek Naruto.

"Baa-chan itu menakutkan... Mito melihat sekali ia menghancurkan meja karena marah pada Tou san, dan wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, Tebate.." gumam Polos gadis belia itu.

'Hum.. dia tidak cuma akan menghancurkan meja jika sedang marah, bahkan konoha juga bisa dia hancurkan' Pikir Naruto sedikit takut, membayangkan Tsunade jika emosi. "Mito-chan tidak usah takut, kan ada Nee-chan di sini" Ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Hai.. Mito tidak takut kok selama ada nee-chan bersama Mito" Ungkap anak itu polos, dengan sebuah senyum kejujuran yang ia keluarkan.

'Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu, Mito-chan.. aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku' pikir Naruto."Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau kita loba lari sampai ke Kedai Ichiraku" tantang Naruto.

"Yosh.. Aku akan mengalahkan Nee-chan.." teriak Mito semangat.

"Baiklah..." Mereka berdua pun mengambil start untuk melakukan pelrlombaan itu."Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan pertandingan di mulai. Kau siap Mito-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai.. tidak boleh mengunakan chkara yah, tebate" Ucap Mito, dan di respon anggukan oleh kakak tercintanya itu.

"Yosh.. Aku akan mulai menghitung.. 1... 2... "-

"Kaa- chan" Ucap Mito menatap kebelakang kakaknya memotong perkataannya. Tentu saja si blonde dengan polosnya menengok ke belakang, dan di situlah Mito mencuri garis star.

"TIGA.."teriak Mito kemudian langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju garis finish. Naruto berbalik cepat dan menatap Mito yang sudah melesat cepat mendahuluinya. Otaknya belum mengolah apa yang terjadi, barulah 2 detik kemudian otaknya bereaksi, dan sadar kalau ia di curangi.

"KAU CURANG MONSTER KECIL.." teriak Naruto kesal berlari menyusul Mito. Si gadis imut rambut merah tertawa bahagia karena berhasil menipu kakak tercintanya sambil berlari menuju garis finish.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada dua anbu yang mengawasi mereka. Anbu Neko dan hebi yang sedang menjalankan perintah dari sang Kage untuk melakukan pengawalan pada anank bontotnya, Mito.

"Aku tidak penrnah menyangka kalau si misterius Naruto akan semudah itu dibohongi oleh anak bau kencur" Komen hebi. Dari suaranya menunjukan kalau ia adalah seorang pria.

"yeah.. mereka terlihat sangat akrab bukan? namun, mengapa Mito-sama lebih suka bersama dengan kakaknya yang satu ini di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya?." komen neko penasaran, masih menatap Naruto yang berlari dari balik atap bangunan.

"Aku tidak tau juga tentang hal itu.. Sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka dan jangan sampai kehilangan jejak terlalu jauh. Kau tau kan bagaimana licinnya Naruto-sama jika kita berusaha mengikutinya?" ungkap Hebi

"Hai.. Ayo pergi" dan mereka pun menghilang menyisakkan bayangan hitam.

.

.

"AHH.. KENYANG sekali TEBATE..." Teriak Mito keras, sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan. Terlihat Naruto menatap tidak percaya tumpukan 12 mangkok ramen di hadapannya, hasil pekerjaan Mito. Meski tidak setinggi tumpukan mangkoknya, tetap saja itu luar biasa untuk bocah seusia Mito.

"Heh.. Mito-chan.. Ba-bagaimana kau menghabiskan ramen sebanyak itu, sementara tubuhmu se kecil itu?" Tanya Naruto memandang tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya. Anggukan setuju di berikan oleh Ayame dan Teuchi yang berdiri melipat kedua tangan mereka.

"Heh.. Bukannya punya Nee-chan lebih banyak dibandingkan punyaku?" Ungkap Mito, menunjuk tumpukan 18 mangkok lainnya.

"Hey.. Itu karena aku memeiliki metabolisme yang tinggi Tebayou.. dan kau hanya.. bocah kecil saja" Protes Naruto.

"Hey.. AKU INI BUKAN BOCAH KECIL. TEBATE... AKU INI SUDAH BERUSAI 10 TAHUN" Balas Mito menantang Naruto.

SI blonde itu melipat kedua tanga di depan dadanya. "Baiklah.. kalau kau bukan seorang bocah lagi, aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi makan di sini. Kau kan sudah besar dan bisa melakukannya sendiri" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, di sertai seringaian licik.

Mito langsung melompat dan berlutut di hadapan kakaknya dengan mata berkunang-kunang dan menggunakan jutsu paling berbahaya dan mengerikan yang ia miliki, Jutsu mata pupy."Nee-chan..Kumohon jangan lakukan itu mada adikmu yang polos ini... pleaaaasaseee" rengek gadis belia itu.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, tidak tentu Naruto tega menatap adiknya seperti itu, terlebih jutsu mata yang membuat mangekyou sharingannya tidak berguna itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas saja. "Hum..." hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Mito kembali berdiri bahagia kembali dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke udara. "YOSH.. SELANJUTNYA ADALAH ES KRIM.." teriaknya semangat.

"NANI..." teriak Naruto terkejut melihat Mito yang masih memiliki celah untuk memasukkan es krim ke dalam lambungnya. 'Ka-kau Monster kecil yang paling mengerikan, Mito..' Pikir Naruto dengan mata kanannya bergerak-gerak.

"560 ryu.." Ucap teuchi sambil memegang kalkulator di tangannya, menunjukkan hasil mereka.

"Nee-chan.. tunggu apa lagi, bayar cepat dan kita akan segera ke tempat mereka menjual es krim" Ucap Mito menarik-narik lengan kanan Kakaknya yang sudah mulai depresi itu.

'560.. sama saja melakukan 20 misi kelas D.. huft..' Pikir Naruto merogoh Dompetnya yang berbentuk kepala ular itu. 'Kini hebi chan akan mengempes lagi Tebayou... ' pikirnya sedih.

"Wah.. Mito-chan ada di sini juga.." suara menme terdengar saat itu menyapa Mito yang sudah berdiri. Menma baru saja memasuki kedai ramen bersama dengan dua rekannya.

"Menma Nii-san.. Mito diajak Naruto Nee-chan makan di sini dan bertanding makan ramen,.. sangat seru Tebate.." Ungkap Mito menceritakan kejadian itu dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Wah.. Mito-chan ada di sini juga yah.." Sapa Sakura menatap adik rekan setimnya itu, baru masuk dan terakhir Sasuke uchiha menyusul.

"Sakura Nii-san, Sasuke Nii-san" Sapa Mito ramah. seperti biasa, sang pengeran Uchiha hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf saja, 'HN'.

"Kudengar tadi kau menyebut nama Naruto-kun.. dimana dia?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sedikit berbisik pada gadis imut itu.

"Wah.. Sakura Nii-san suka sama Naruto Nee-chan yah?" tanya Mito polos namun berhasil membuat Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus.

'Dasar tidak punya pendirian.. jika bersama kami, ia berusaha mengajak Sasuke kencan, tapi berbeda jika ada Naruto Nee' Pikir Menma sweetdrop melihat kelakuan rekan setimnya itu.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu.." Ucap Sakura berusaha membela diri dengan nervesnya.

"Nii-san.." sapa Menma, ketika ia melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet. Tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto.

'Woah... Naruto-kun tampan sekali bila mengenakan kimono.. Seperti seorang bangsawan sejati cha..' Pikir inner Sakura dengan bola matanya sudah berbentuk love besar.

"Kalian di sini juga.. " sapa Naruto datar.

"Hai.. tadi Kakashi sensei mengadakan pertemuan dadakan untuk memberikan kami ini" Jawab Menma memperlihatkan secarik kertas di tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Mito, menggerakkan tangan menyentuh lembut bahu Mito. "apa itu?.. sepertinya penting jika kakashi mengadakan pertemuan dadakan" Tanya Naruto.

"Hai... ini adalah Formulir pendaftaran untuk ujian Chunin nanti yang akan di adakan di Konoha dan Suna." Jelas Menma. Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria saja. "Apa yamato sensei tidak memanggil Nii-san juga?"

"Aku tidak tau.. disamping itu aku hanya tim tunggal dan persyaratan ujian chunin adalah tiga orang dalam tim.. kurasa aku tidak akan ikut." jawab Naruto kemudian menatap Mito. "Disamping itu, aku tidak tertarik dengan ujian chunin seperti itu.. ayo Mito-chan.." Ucap Naruto mengajak Mito keluar dari kedai itu.

"Bye, Menma-nii, Sakura-nii, Sasuke-nii" sapa Mito riang seperti biasaya.

Begitu Naruto melewati Menma, adik kembarnya itu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kuharap kau ikut dalam ujian itu, karena aku sangat ingin bertarung denganmu"

"Aku juga ingin sekali menghajarmu" Tambah Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak memberikan respon, memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalannya bersama Mito, menuju ke tempat berikutnya.

.

.

.

Komplek Sarutobi.

Terlihat Mito dan sang cucu Sandaime, beserta gengnya tengah bermain di taman halaman depan kediaman si veteran kage. Naruto dan Sandaime, duduk di teras rumah khas japanese itu menikmati secangkir teh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau cucuku kini sudah berusia 10 tahun..." Ucap Sandaime tersenyum menatap Konohamaru yang tengah tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Ia sama dengan Mito.. " Komen Naruto.

"Kau memiliki pengihatan yang bagus, Naruto-kun" Komen Sandaime pelan.

"Hai.. seseorang yang sudah tua pernah mengatakan padaku tentang bagaimana caranya mengamati sesuatu secara komprehensif, bukan dari satu sudut pandang saja. Hal yang selalu ia gunakan sehingga ia mendapatkan julukan the profesor" Ungkap Naruto di akhiri dengan sebuah seringaian.

Sandaime hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar muridnya yang memahami betul apa yang ia ajarkan. "Kudengar Kau melakuka pertunjukan di Taki?" tanya Sandaime.

"Bingo book?" Sandaime menganggukkan keplanya mendengar komen bocah itu."Si bodoh Onoki terus saja melanjutkan dendamnya ke keluarga Namikaze. Sebelum kami tiba di Taki, beberapa orang dari iwa muncul dan ingin menculikku... lagi" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kau menghajar mereka semua dugaanku" Komen Sandaime sambil tersenyum. Ia tau betul bagaimana Naruto tidak menyukai ia yang selalu berusaha menyakitinya karena darah namikaze yang ia miliki.

"Tidak semua.. Aku menyisakkan seseorang untuk menyampaikan pesanku ke Tsuchikage. Aku mempelajari sesuatu saat itu, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Mungkin mereka akan mencoba kembai pada Menma atau... Mito" Lanjut si blonde itu serius.

"Tsuchikage selalu saja menatap ke belakang dan tidak berani memandang ke depan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kekealahan yang di berikan Minato pada perang dunia ke 3 yang terakhir kali" Gumam Sandaime."Kau tau kalau ia menaikan begitu tinggi harga atas kepalamu agar seluruh hunter nin memburumu..?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak perduli jika mereka akan melakukan hal lebih buruk lainnya. Yang jelas jika mereka mengganggu Mito, maka akan kubuat mereka lebih buruk dari apa yang di lakukan Minato" Ungkap Naruto sangat serius.

'Tatapan itu... Tatapan yang mengerikan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya... Kau sangat menyayangi adik kecilmu itu kan, Naruto-kun..' pikir Sandaime. "Tidak usah membicarakan hal buruk seperti itu, Naruto-kun.. kudengar para roki akan mengikuti ujian chunin nanti.. " tanya Sandaime.

"Tadi aku bertemu Menma dan ia menunjukan formulir ikut serta di ujin itu" jawab Naruto datar. Percakapan antara kakek tua dan bocah 13 tahun terlihat seperti dua orang dewasa saja.

"Danzo tadi menemui Minato dan menawakan dua orang dari kesatuan anbunya untuk menemanimu mengikuti ujian chunin" Ungkap Sandaime dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

"Lalu apa jawaban Minato..?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ia masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban." Sandaime berhenti sejenak memperhatikan murid terakhirnya itu. "Melihat dari caramu berbicara, sepertinya Danzo tidak asing lagi bagimu.. Ka-kau jangan-jangan.." Komen Sandaime dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa yang ia rasakan karena ada hal yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di luar sana jiji.." Jawab Naruto singkat, menatap Mito.

"Naruto... Kau tidak tau manusia seperti apa Danzo itu.. Kau melakukan kesalahana besar jika apa yang kupikirkan memang benar." tegas Hiruzen sangat serius.

"Kegelapan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya di takuti, karena setiap orang memilikinya juga. Yang harus di lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menerimanya tapi tidak membiarkannya menutupi cahayamu. Aku memang bergabung dalam kegelapan, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah dari kegelapan" jelas Naruto membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan lidahnya sendiri yang bersih.

"Danzo tidak memberikan kutukannya padamu?" tanya Sandaime.

Naruto hanya memberikan sedikit tawa saja. Ia kemudian menyentuh tanah menggunakan jari telunjuknya, lalu menutup kedua matanya. "Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk bisa di kendalikan oleh orang seperti itu. Aku memiliki seorang yang kemungkinan akan di kendalikan olehnya suatu saat nanti dan aku akan memastikan kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Ungkap Naruto serius, membuka kembali kedua matanya, menatap lurus Mito.

'Pengorbanan untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.. kau memiliki tekat api dalam dirimu, Naruto-kun' Pikir Sandaime bangga. "kalau begitu, Jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, aku bisa

pergi dengan tenang dan meninggalkan konoha padamu" Ucap Sandaime sedikit bercanda.

"Kau berkata seperti aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan cepat, Jiji." Komen Naruto sambil tertawa tipis.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur kapan waktumu tiba, Naruto-kun.. Aku hanyalah orang tua yang kapan saja bisa ma"-

"Tidak usah bicarakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Konohamaru masih membutuhkanmu, begitu juga cucumu yang lain" Potong Naruto tanpa menatap kakek tua itu.

"Kau seorang murid dan cucu yang baik yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh minato." gumam Sandaime.

"Aku tau Jiji.. aku tau.. "jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sandaime yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersama Danzo?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran kembali ke pembahasan mengenai Anbu Ne. Bukannya Hiruzen tidak khawatir karena keputusan Naruto bergabung dengan danzo, namun dia percaya pada muridnya ini. Ia mengenal Naruto cukup baik dan tau kalau Naruto pasti memiliki alasanya sendiri jika melakukan sesuatu. Dengan kata lain, ia mengakui kalau Naruto sudah mapan dalam menentukan masa depannya sendiri tanpa harus bertanya padanya lagi atau pada Tsunade terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baru saja mulai bergabung setelah ujian kelulusan genin" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kalau tebakanku benar, dia mengetahui semua tentangmu?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Hai.. aku juga tidak mengerti apa dan bagaimana ia melakukannya.. Ia masih belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya untuk di beritahukan rahasia organisasi itu." Ungkap Naruto tersenyum ketika Mito melambaikan tangannya padanuya.

"Begitu yah... " Gumam si veteran kage. 'jika memang seperti itu berarti ia belum bisa mengendalikan Naruto-kun, dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa' pikir Sandaime.

"Disamping melakukan misi kotor pembunuhan dan pembantaian akan adanya bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancam konoha, aku belum memiliki banyak ingformasi tentang organisasi itu."Lanjut Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Apa kau bertindak sebagai mata-mata dalam Ne?" tanya Sandaime. 'atau jangan-jangan ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang tragedy uchiha dan mencari infonya sendiri dengan masuk langsung ke dalam markas NE' lanjut Sandaime dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi mata-mata, lagipula jika aku menjadi mata-mata, untuk siapa aku bekerja? kau tau sendiri bagaimana jenis orang sepertiku ini jiji" Canda Naruto.

Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menjalankan perintah dari seseorang. Ia hanya akan melakukan sesuatu jika ia menginginkanny dan jika ia menolak, bahkan dewa tidak akan bisa merubahnya. Mungkin hanya Mito seorang yang bisa merubah keputusan bocah ini menggunakan jutsu terkuat gadis itu.

Sandaime tentu hanya tertawa tipis mengerti apa maksud muridnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat danzo mengalah seperti itu?" tanya Sandaime. ia tau kalau danzo bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai ke liaran seperti sifat Naruto.

"Sebelum bergabung aku membuat beberapa perjanjian dengannya terlebih dahulu. Dia tentu tidak akan menolak karena sudah terlanjur basah mengajakku untuk bergabung dengannya. Seperti yang Ba-chan ajarkan, kuasai keadaan terebih dahulu sebelum menaikkan taruhan, meskipun ia tidak pernah menang dalam berjudi" Dalam hal ini Naruto tertawa tipis mengingat sang legenda payah dalam berjudi, si tsunade senju.

"Namun pada kasus ini sangat berhasil. Aku kemudian membuat aturan mainku sendiri dengan catatan aku akan menerima aturan mainnya selama itu tidak bertentangan dengan millikku. Singkatnya aku menolak untuk di jadikan boneka oleh si kakek tua bangka itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menundukkan kepalaku di hadapannya selamanya" Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya. "meskipuns seperti itu, aku menghargai loyalitas Ne untuk tetap menjaga rahasia"

Sandaime tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum kagum dan bangga pada muridnya itu. Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mengibuli danzo seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Kali ini danzo benar-benar kalah telak dan ia harus mengakui itu. Sandaime tertawa dalam hati membayangkan perasaan kesal rekan lamanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan Naruto seperti anggota lainnya.

"Danzo memiliki banyak cara untuk mendapatkan infomasi yang ia mau. Tidak ragu jika ia mengetahui tentang pelatihan yang kita lakukan selama ini" Komen Sandaime. Selama mereka melakukan percakapan, tidak pernah sekalipun mata mereka bertemu. Pandangan mereka ke arah 4 bocah yang tengah bermain di taman.

"Sepertinya Konohamaru melewatkan Mito yang bersembunyi di balik pohon" Gumam Naruto melihat konohamaru melangkah melewati Mito. Namun bukan itu tujuan asli Naruto mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang lainnya.

"Hai.. Aku yakin kalau ia sudah terlambat mengetahuinya" Komen Sandaime mendapatkan adanya pergerakan di atas pohon, dari balik dedaunan.

"Jika saja tidak ada akar pohon itu, mungkin Mito akan terlihat" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa tipis.

'Kau rubah yang licik Naruto-kun.. Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah merasakan adaya pergerakan mencurigakan, sangat cerdik' PIkir Sandaime tersenyum di dalam hati. Ketika Sandaime melakukan kontak dengan pelaku, terlihat bayangan dari balik dedaunan, menunjukkan kalau sosok itu telah menghilang.

"NE..?" tanya Sandaime.

"Hai... Danzo selalu mencoba mencari info tentangku... " jawab bocah itu.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan itu? Maksudku, aku tentu tidak percaya dengan sensor yang kau miliki, kau tidak dapat merasakannya" Ungkap Sandaime.

"Sebaliknya.. aku bisa menikmati dan menjebak mereka dalam permanian mereka sendiri. Danzo tidak pernah mengetahui kalau aku memiliki kemampuan sensorik, dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menggantikan tubuhku dengan bunshin dan memnghilang dari pengamatan, atau mengerjai mereka." ucap Naruto menjelasjkan sambil tersenyum.

"Mengerjai mereka?" Tanya Sandaime bingung.

"Kadang-kadang bunshinku hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk tidur atau membaca, dan tentu saja anbu akan mati kebosanan memerhatikanku. Ini caraku menikmati permainan yang danzo ciptakan" Jelas Naruto. Kembali Sandaime hanya bisa tertawa mengetahui aksi muridnya untuk mengerjai anbu yang selalu mengawasinya, bukan hanya Ne, tapi juga kadang-kadang anbu suruhan yondaime. Naruto memiliki Hiraishin, jadi ia bisa menghilang setelah digantikan oleh bushin tanpa harus di ketahui oleh si anbu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang aksimu di Taki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Tentang itu.. Aku hanya mengekang chakra biju menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang kuciptakan. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu juga, Namun aku tidak memilki banyak pilihan juga" Jelas Naruto. Bisa dibilang ia bekata jujur, namun tidak semuanya.

"Fuinutsu? " Gumam Sandaime.

"Saat Itu Jinchuriki ekor 7 baru melakukan formasi sampai dengan tiga ekor saja. Aku menghabiskan banyak chakra dalam menciptakan Barrier, barrier kuat yang kutemukan di dalam perpustakaan senju. Mungkin tidak akan kuat jika menahan seekor biju, Namun jika baru setengah biju, kurasa akan bisa di tahan" Jelas Naruto lagi membereskan rasa penasaran Sandaime.

"Aku yakin dalam beberapa tahun kedepan kau akan tumbuh melewatiku, Naruto-kun,.. aku bangga padamu" Ungkap Sandaime, memuji muridnya itu.

"Aku akan mempermalukanmu sebagai guruku jika aku tidak bisa melampaui kemampuanmu, jiji" Komen Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman. "Yosh.. Kini sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang dan membawa Mito kembali kerumah Minato"

"Kau masih tetap membenci mereka?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Tidak..." Jawab bocah itu perlahan berdiri. "Ini bukanlah sebuah kebencian, ini adalah sikap menerima realita kalau aku tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu." Ia pun melangkah ke arah Mito.

'Mau sampai kapan kau akan mencoba menutupi kerinduanmu akan kehangatan keluarga... Naruto-kun' Pikir Sandaime iba sekaigus kagum melihat sikap Naruto.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Ia baru saja mengantar Mito kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Ia beruntung Kushina tidak berada di rumah karena akan merepokan lagi jika berurusan dengan ibunya itu. Naruto hanya menitipkan Mito ke pelayan di rumah itu, kemudian pergi secepatnya dari rumah itu.

Hari masih sore dan ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu percuma. hari ini ia tidak melakukan latihan apapun, dan hanya bermain dengan Mito saja. Karena itu ia berniat untuk melakukan latihan, meskipun hanya sebentar, disamping itu, ia juga ingin mencoba sesuatu.

Ia muncul dengan jutsu paling ia sukai dalam hal berpindah dalam sekejap, Hiraishin no jutsu, di tempat yang paling ia sukai, tempat latihan rahasianya. Ia sangat menyukai jutsu ini karena ia bisa membuat dirinya menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadair kalau ia sudah tidak ada di tempat tidak seperti minato yang menggunakannya dama pertarungan, ia lebih suka pertarungan murni tanpa menggunakan cara seperti ini, itu mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak menggunakan Hiraishin dalam pertarungan.

Alasan lain yang pasti adalah, Ia belum sepenuhnya menguasai penggunaan hiraishin. Mungkin ia bisa berpindah sempurna dalam sekejap menggunakan jutsu itu, namun jikaia harus berpindah tiga atau empat kali secara berturut-turut, ia harus menggunakan punggung atau bahkan kepalanya untuk mendarat. Bagaimanapun juga minato bukan menjadi Shinobi tercepat di dunia tanpa sebab. Ia benar-benar menguasai Hiraishin dengan sempurna.

Naruto kini berdiri di tengah area tandus arena yang menjadi sasaran latihannya ini. ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganjal dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ia sedang melkukan penelitian untuk menggunakan chakra biju.

'Menurut buku yang kubaca, kemampuan biju dalam tubuh seorang Jinchuriki akan di miliki oleh Jinchurikinya. Ini berarti chakra Biju di gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti biju dalam tubuhnya' Analisa bocah itu , perlahan duduk bersila di tempat itu. 'Chakra biju akan memperngaruhi Jinchurikinya.. namun bagaimana jika biju tidak ada dalam tubuh pemilik chakra itu?

'Seperti halnya Suna, memperlajari cara mengendalikan pasir dari jinchuriki Ekor satu, sehingga banyak orang yang bisa menggunakannya. Aku tidak tau apa kemampuan yang di miliki ekor 7, namun jika seekor kumbang, seharusnya ia memiliki kemampuan seperti seekor serangga' lanjutnya.

Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya, melakukan konsentrasi luar biasa untuk merasakan chakra biju yang sudah ia serap sebelumnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki segel penyimpanan chakra seperti yang dilakukan Hashirama pada kalungnya. Namun pada Naruto, ia bukan menyimpan chakranya, melainkan chakra Biju.

Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat enam buah tiang berwarna merah menjulang mengelilinginya, membentuk enam sisi dan ia sebagai pusatnya. Jarak antara satu tiang dengan yang lainnya sama, sekittar 6 meter, mengepungnya. Ia kemudian menata ke atas kepalanya, mendapati bulatan chakra berwarna hijau cukup besar.

'jadi ini chakra biju yang kudapatkan.. Apa ini terbatas? Apa akan habis jika aku menggunakannya terus menerus karena tidak adanya biju di dalam tubuhku yang memproduksi chakra ini, ataukah akan tumbuh sendiri lagi?' pikirnya penasaran.

Ia masih memperhatikan chakra itu dan agak ragu untuk menggunakannya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilngan chakra itu, karena ia yakin kalau ia akan kehilangan chakra itu. Tidak ada satu pemikiran di dalam kepalanya yang bisa menunjukan secara realita kalau chakra itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya seperti chakranya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga itu hanyalah chakra curian saja, dan sifatnya tidak akan permanen.

Ia kemudian menatap ke sisi lain, dan mendapati chakraanya sendiri, berwarna biru gelap melayang di dalam mindscapenya, memisa dengan chakra biju itu. Itu adalah chakra simpanan yang telah ia simpan selama beberapa tahun ini, meskipun sepertinya hanya seperempat dari jumlah chakra biju itu. Kalau chakranya sangat jelas akan ada kembali ketika ia istahat penuh, karena chakranya akan terisi otomatis.

'Jika aku menggunakan keduanya bersamaan, kemungkinan aku bisa menghemat chakra biju ini, namun tetap saja akan menipis. Dan jika aku mengunakan secara terpisah, maka hasilnya juga akan tetap sama saja. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan chakra ini dalam satu kali pakai saja.. jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Pikir Naruto mencoba menemukan cara untuk memecahkan masalahnya ini.

Sebenarnya niatnya adalah untuk mencari tau kekuatan Biju dalam tubuhnya itu, apakah ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama seperti seorang Jinchuriki, ataukah tidak. Ia sangat ingin mencobanya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengorbankan usahanya mendapatkan chakra biju itu.

'Jika aku menggabungkan kedua chakra itu, kemungkinan menyatu tidak mungkin, karena jika bisa, keduanya sudah akan menyatu sendiri dan tidak berbagi tempat seperti ini. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikrinya memaksa seluruh otaknya untuk berpikir.

Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa membuat sistem peniympanan chakra ini. Awalnya dari kalung Hashirama, lalu ia merakit sendiri miliknya sendiri melalui pengetahuan fuinjutsu dan penelitiannya pada Jinchuriki, atau biju dalam tubuh manusia. Ia kemudian menemukan sistem buka tutup, dengan membiarkan chakranya bocor ke penampungan, tapi selama chakra di penampungan tidak di lepaskan, maka chakra itu akan tetap terkurung meski chakra Naruto sudah menghilang.

'Itu dia.. Jika aku membuka sedikit celah dari penyimpananku, dan membiarkan chakra biju ini menyatu dengan chakra dan peredaran chakraku, maka kemungkinan chakraku akan dipengaruhi seingga chakraku dan chakra biju ini akan sama. Jika sudah seperti ini maka chakra Choumei akan tetap ada dalam tubuhku, karena chakraku sudah bersatu dengan chakra ini. Kuharap Seperti itu' Pikirnya senang sudah menemukan cara itu.

'Namun bagimana jika gagal? bagaimana jika chakraku bukannya menyatu malah melakukan penolakan dan kedua chakra saling bertantagan? apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku? chakra biju kuat dan akan sulit di kendalikan, apalagi ini adalah chakra liar tanpa pemilik. Mungkin akan aman jika aku hanya menggunakan chakra biju saja, seperti setelah aku menyadarkan Fuu. Namun berbeda dengan jika aku mengalirkannya ke tubuhku sendiri.. sial.. kenapa aku jadi pengecut seperti ini' pikirnya depresi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak, memastikan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak menyukai sikap pengecut dalam dirinya. Ia bukanlah jenis orang yang akan kabur jika ada jutaan musuh dihadapannya yang siap mencabut nyawanya. Ia tidak menyukai kepengecutannya seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya.. Aku akan membuka pintu segel, membiarkan chakra biju itu memasuki tubuhku" Gumamnya penuh keyakinan. 'Tapi mungkin aku hanya akan membukanya seperempat saja' pikirnya. ia kemudian membuka kimononya, melepaskannya dan menyisakkan celana pendeknya saja.

Ia kemudian melakukan bebeapa handseal rumit, yang ia akhiri dengan pose seperti sedang bertapa. Ia lalu membuka telapak tangannya dimana sebuah hologrom berwarna hitam membentuk seprti lambang sihir, segi tiga sisi enam membentuk. Tampa menunggu lagi, ia pun menempelkan lambang itu ke lambang segel di perutnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan aliran chkara luar biasa dalam tubuhnya, chakra penuh aura jahat yang sangat luar biasa memenuhi jiwanya. Semua ingatan buruk perlakuan kedua orang tuanya menggeregoti isi kepalanya.

Di dunia nyata, Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya, dan sejenak bola matanya berwarna hitam dan bagain luarnya berwarna merah. Hanya sekitar satu tiga detik, kemudian kembali seperti semula lagi.

"Hosh.. hosh... Apa itu.." Gumamnya sangat terkejut merasakan hal luar biasa yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya itu. 'Apa chakra biju mempengaruhi sisi gelap seseorang sehinga sangat susah untuk di kendalikan? jadi ini penyebab utama seseorang menagalami hilang kendali setelah mencoba mengendalikan chakra biju mereka' Pikir Naruto mendapatkan ilmu baru dari pengalamannya barusan.

_'Kegelapan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya di takuti, karena setiap orang memilikinya juga. Yang harus di lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menerimanya tapi tidak membiarkannya menutupi cahayamu'_

kutipan kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan sewaktu bersama Sandaime terniang di dalam kepalanya. Kalimat yang sangat sempurna untuk bisa membantunya saat ini. Ia menarik napas panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya menyerap makna kalimat yang ia katakan. 'Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam kegelapan, Karena aku memiliki Mito sebagai cahayaku' pikirnya.

ia pun membuka kembali kedua matanya, dan langsung menggigit jari telunjuknya, membiarkan darahnya menetes di atas tanah. Ia menciptakan bunshin spesial untuk menggantikannya seperti biasa. Bunshin itu langsung menghilang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Sekarang aku akan melakukan kembali dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu." ia pun perlahan menutup kembali kedua matanya, masuk ke dalam mindscapenya. Sama seperti pertama, ia membuka pintu segel, membiarkan chkara biju memperngaruhi tubuhnya.

_'Kegelapan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya di takuti, karena setiap orang memilikinya juga. Yang harus di lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menerimanya tapi tidak membiarkannya menutupi cahayamu'_

Kalimat itulah yang ia terus terniang di dalam pikirannya, menjadikan senyuman dan keceriaan Mito sebagai kekuatnnya. Jika ia gagal maka ia akan kehilangan senyuman itu, hal yang tidak ingin ia alami. Ia menyayangi adik kecilnya itu lebih dari apapun juga dan itu adalah satu-satunya cahaya penerang hidupnya.

Perlahan chakra merah mulai keluar dari kulitnya, mulai membentuk lapisan pelindung, seperti seorang jinchuriki yang tengah berusaha mengendalikan chakra biju dalam tubuh mereka. chakra merah membentuk Tanduk seperti kumbang muncul diatas kepalanya, dan perlahan muncul ekor darichakra merah itu dibuntutnya. Sesekali tubuhnya kejang -kejang berusaha melawan kegelapan yang akan menutupi senyuman Mito.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah pada kegelapan ini, karena cahayaku akan memudar jika aku kalah' pikirnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Chakra itu terus saja bertambah dan bertambah, tanpa ia sadari sudah ada tiga ekor menjulang di buntutnya. 'Sial.. terlalu besar.. aku akan menghentikan lubang pintu ini, membiarkannya berkembang secara perlahan... aku tidak akan kalah dari pengaruh ini.. Tidak akan pernah..'

_'Naruto Nee-chan.. Aku sayang Nee-chan...'_

Suara Mito kembali terniang, suara satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya berbeda. Suara sosok yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi manusia biasa, bukan Naruto super dingin yang di kenal orang lain. Suara sosok yang bisa membuatnya merasa mejadi diri sendiri jika bersamanya.

'Mito.. Tunggu aku.. Aku akan bertahan..' Pikir Naruto dan perlahan muncul ekor ke empat dari buntutnya.

T

B

C


	28. Chapter 28

Make destiny

**Balasan review**

Tentang pairing, aku belum memutuskannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi, dan masih ada banyak misteri yang masih harus di ungkap.

**Senju Namikaze Mimi,** terimakasih atas saran anda. Mengungkap identitas naruto seperti yang anda katakana itu, tidak semudah yang anda kataka, karena ini adalah bagian dari cerita, dan satu lagi, fictku ini bukan untuk pamer atau menunjukkan naruto itu sangat kuat, ini bukan cerita membosankan seperti itu. aku harus membuatnya senatural mungkin, dan harus ada konflik yang harus memuncak, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengungkap informasi tentang Naruto. Kabar buruknya, sampai part II, tidak aka nada yang tau identitas Crow, kecuali anggotanya pasti. Di fictku ini, semua ada bagainnya sendiri, termasuk untuk family, crime, solidaritas, loyalitas dan yang lainnya.

Jika anda ingin semua seperti yang anda mau, kenapa tidak membuat cerita anda sendiri. Aku yakin kalau anda akan bisa membuat alur cerita yang menarik, tidak membosankan seperti yang anda katakan tentang fictku..

Tentang tebatta, itu adalah usulan salah satu reader setia.. ia sengaja mengusulkan lewat Pm, dan aku menghargai itu, jadi maaf, tidak bisa di ganti, untuk menjaga perasaannya. Aku menghargai semua reader setia dan saran-saran kalian

Iya, aku sengaja membuat Naruto OOC jika berada di sekitar orang yang ia angap dekat. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan dia sepertu batu karang, juga.. sudah ada peran crow yang super duper keren.

Untuk yang kecewa karena menurut kalian membosankan, maaf yah, tapi aku punya pemikiran sendiri tentang alur fict ini. Jika aku mengikuti apa yang kalian inginkan, maka fict ini bukan fictku lagi, tapi fict kalian, karena ide dari kalian.

**UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA.. NARUTO DI PAGGIL NEE-CHAN BUKAN KARENA KESALAHAN, TAPI KARENA PANGGILAN SAYANG SEORANG ADIK KE KAKAK. PENJELASAN SUDAH ADA DALAM CERITA, MUNGKIN CHAP 20 ATAU 21.** Tentang sakura yang di panggil nii-san, itu typo.. gomen..

Tidak akan incest..

Tentang iwa akan ikut campur… mungkin yah.. mungkin juga tidak..

Tentang kekuatan biju yang bisa di kendalikan naruto… aku masih memikirkannya, tapi aku berencana membuatnya berbeda dari fictku yang lain.

Examination

.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage Konohagakure No sato

Pagi hari cerah seperti biasanya di desa terbesar dalam sejarah dunia Shinobi itu. Desa yang cukup ramai akan Shinobi dan warga yang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitas keseharian merka seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya desa ini tidak pernah sepi, selalu saja di penuhi oleh kesibukan.

"Aku masih benar-benar belum mengerti kenapa kau memilih Konoha untuk di jadikan tempat ujian Chunin pertama, Minato" Tanya Jiraiya yang sedang bertengker di jendela ruang kerja muridnya itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang menjadi alasan utamaku kenapa aku menjadikan desa ini sebagai tempat ujian pertama, meski desa Suna sebagai pusat ujian kali ini" Jawab Minato, menghentikan pekerjannya terlebih dahulu. "Salah satunya adalah dengan begini kita bisa mengetahui dengan jelas ada berapa desayang ikut serta dan siapa saja yang mereka utus untuk mengikuti ujian"

"Kau masih khawatir pada kemungkinan terjadinya perang?" Tanya sang gama Sannin penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah khawatir Sensei, aku hanya selalu waspada dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin ada." Jawab Minato logis. Sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk menjamin keamanan desanya dari berbagai kemungkinan yang akan mengancam desa. Ia adalah seorang Hokage yang memiliki tanggung jawab itu.

"Namun tetap saja Kazekage akan merasa kalau ia tidak dipecaya penuh sebagai desa penanggung jawab aliansi" komen Minato.

"Kau memang benar akan hal itu dan aku melakukan negosiasi panjang untuk memintanya menyetujui apa yang ku inginkan." Jelas Minato.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau tidak akan di buat mudah olehnya, komen Jiraiya dan mendapatkan anggukan si blonde Hokage. "Namun aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa membujuknya agar mau melakukan itu?"

"Tentang itu.." Minato berhenti sejenak, memposisikan dirinya sesantai mungkin sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa kau mengetahui tentang adanya kelompok di Suna yang ingin menjatuhkan kepemimpinannya?"

"Aku sempat mendengarkan kabar itu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan Kazekage yang tidak bisa membuat jinchurikinya patuh" komen Jiraiya, menatap muridnya itu penasaran.

"Hai.. Kazekage mengatakan kalau mereka menyebut diri mereka kelompok Pasir Merah. Kazekage telah lama mengikuti pergerakan mereka namun susah untuk di lacak. Kelompok mereka teroganisir dengan rapi sehingga Tim Kazekage ke sulitan" ungkap Minato.

"Jadi alasan Kazekage meminta ujian chunin di adakan di Suna adalah..."-

"Memancing Pasir Merah untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka" Potong Minato. "Dengan adanya kegiatan ujian chunin, maka mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengacaukan desa. Mereka akan memanfaatkan situasi yang kacau, mencoba merebut kekuasaan secara Kudeta, memaksa Kazekage untuk mundur.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kazekage belumlah mengetahui pasti jumlah anggota Organisasi mereka atau seberapa kuat mereka, namun ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini dengan mempertaruhkan jabatannya" Minato menyelesaikan penjelasan seriusnya dengan menarik napas panjang.

"Biar kutebak.. Kazekage meminta agar Konoha untuk membantu mereka jika pasir Merah nanti, dan itu bayaran ujian pertama di kakukan di Konoha?" ucap Jiraiya penasaran.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah tebakan itu. "Kenyataannya, Kazekage meminta agar pihak Konoha tidak ikut campur dalam perang dingin mereka. Ia ingin membuktikan pada Desa kalau ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang patut mereka percayai" Minato terdiam sejenak, menatap lurus ke depannya.

"Hanya satu yang mereka minta" Lanjut si blonde itu. Jiraiya menatap muridnya itu penasaran, berharap agar si blonde kage itu segera mengatakan apa yang ia tahan itu. "Ia meminta bantuan jika nanti Jinchuuriki mereka mengamuk di tengah desa, sementara ia mungkin akan focus pada pemberontak Pasir Merah" Mata Jiraiya melebar terkejut.

"Konoha akan kehilangan banyak Shinobi jika kau menyetujuinya.. Melawan seekor biju yang lepas kendali tidaklah mudah, meski itu hanya ekor satu" Komen SI Gama Sannin serius.

"Sebenarnya.. Kazekage hanya meminta satu orang untuk melakukan itu" Mata Jiraiya kembali menyempit ketika mendengarkan perkataan Minato itu.

"Apa maksudmu satu or"- Ucapannya terhenti tak kala ia mengetahui apa yang Minato maksudkan. "Di-dia mengetahuinya?" tanya Jiraiya sangat terkejut.

"Informasi tentangnya merebak dengan cepat bak jamur liar di musim semi. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ia mengetahuinya, namun ia memiliki informasi yang sama dengan yang kita miliki" Jawab Minato.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah mulai menghadapi masalah besar seperti ini. Aku saja belum bisa mempercayainya secara penuh kalau ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, dan menganggap peristiwaa itu adalah kebetulan semata" Gumam si Gama Sannin sangat serius.

"Mungkin ia kuat, namun bagaimanapun juga Sandaime dan Tsunade-sama melatihnya, masih sangat terlalu muda baginya bisa menjinakkan seekor biju tanpa menggunakan kemampuan khusus" tambah minato. Memang mustahil untuk menenangkan seekor biju bagi Shinobi biasa. Naruto mungkin memiliki kemampuan fuinjutsu yang masih misteri, Namun di mata mereka fuinjutsu saja tidaklah menjadi jaminan untuk menenangkan seekor biju.

"Meski begitu, ia telah berhasil melakukannya pada Jinchuuriki Taki. Kita tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu" Respon Jiraiya serius.

"Aku tidak menolak kenyataan tentang itu" Komen Minato pelan. "Tapi.. apa kau sudah menemukan bagaimana Naruto melakukan itu, dari mata-matamu, sensei?"

Jiraiya mengangguk sangat setuju akan hal itu."Masih nihil.." jawab Jiraiya, melepskan napas panjang. "Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada Kazekage?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyetujui apa yang ia inginkan, namun aku memintanya menambahkan Yamato dalam daftar untuk menjinakkan ekor satu. Awalnya ia tidak setuju, Namun akhirnya ia berubah pikiran secara misterius dan setuju" Jelas Minato. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang merubahnya, tapi.. ia melakukan keputusan yang tepat"

"Mungkin ia tidak ingin ada banyak orang yang akan mengetahui tentang identitas Jichuriki desanya" Minato mengangguk setuju akan yang satu ini. "Apa para tetua mengetahui negosiasi kaian?" tanya lagi si gama Sannin.

"Selain Sandaime, tidak ada lagi yang mengetahuinya. Sandaime mengatakan kalau ia akan membujuk Naruto sendiri agar mau melakukan misi ini." ungkap si kage.

"Begitu yah... Jadi singkatnya, Naruto akan mengikuti Ujian chunin dengan misi khusus untuk melumpuhkan seekor biju" Komen Jiraiya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari si Blonde.

"Apa kau mengatakan ini pada Kushina?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran. Ia tau bagaimana watak istri muridnya itu dan tentu Kushina tidak akan senang dengan hal ini.

"Ia akan membunuhku jika mengetahui hal ini. Namun lagi-lagi sebagai seorang Hokage yang memiliki tanggung jawab lebih besar selain menjadi kepala rumah tangga, aku hanya bisa berharap ia akan mengerti nantinya jika suatu saat ia mengetahuinya" Ucap Minato terkesan sedikit menyesal karena merahasiakan hal ini pada istrinya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Ini adalah rahasia desa kelas S dan misi ini kemungkinan akan naik ke level A atau bahkan menggapai S. tidak mungkin aku mengumbar rahasia ini, dan membahayakan nyawa Shinobi desa" tegas Minato.

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan jauh ke depan sebelum melakukan tindakan.. jadi siapa saja yang ikut ujian?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Semua berada di luar perkiraanku.. Mungkin karena desa pelaksana ujian chunin ini atas nama Sunagakure, jadi mereka semua ikut serta" Ucap Minato, membuka sebuah kertas di atas mejanya. DI sana terlihat data desa yang akan ikut serta dalam ujian chunin. Bahkan Jiraiya melebarkan kedua matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bila di pikirkan terjadi, pada kenyataannya terjadi.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar yang akan terjadi nanti.. aku tau itu" Gumam Jiraiya dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari muridnya.

.

.

.

Dip..

Dip..

Dip..

Suara tetesan air terdengar di sebuah permukaan air keruh menghasilkan riak ke sekitarnya. Tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah sungai kotor dengan air berwarna gelap. pada bagaan atas terlihat sebuah bulatan raksasa berwarna hijau dan di sisi lainnya ada bulatan lain berwarna biru gelap.

Diantara kedua bulatan itu, terdapat penghubung seperti pipa besar transparan, mengalirkan chkara berwarna hijau, bersumber dari chakra biru gelap tadi. Sepertinya chakra Hijau besar menghisap chakra itu, memisah dari induknya, terus seperti tidak ada perhentian.

DI sana seorang Bocah blonde duduk bersila dengan pose seperti melakukan tapa. Bulatan Chakra hijau itu seolah memiliki koneksi langsung dengan segel di perutnya. Ada seperti tali yang menghubungkan perutnya dengan chakra hijau itu.

'Kurasa sudah cukup.. 'Pikirnya pelahan membuka kedua bola matanya.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah crimson langsung membentuk. Bola mata yang di lengkapi dengan hiasan tiga tomoe saling dihibungkan oleh puluhan iris-iris tipis membentuk seperti cincin di dalam bola matanya. Chakra merah yang tadinya menyelubungi tubuhnya, dengan munculnya 5 ekor dari buntutnya pelahan menghilang. Ekor itu satu demi satu mulai terurai ke udara dan ketebalan chakra merah itu juga semakin berkurang.

Proses itu terus berlangsung perlahan-lahan, dan semakin melemah seiring dengan berkurangnya ekor merah dari chakra. Kini hanya tinggal 3 ekor lagi dan chakra itu bukan merah tebal lagi melainkan sudah transparan. Charkra yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya membentuk seperti kumbang, kini sudah semakin tidak jelas lagi membentuk seperti apa.

Kini hanya tinggal satu ekor lagi dan sudah mulai terurai. Posisi bocah itu duduk bersila dan membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya terbuka mendongak ke langit dari atas pahanya. terlihat sangat rileks dari luar, namun dari dalam, ia harus menahan tekanan jiwa dari sisi lain di dalam dirinya, sisi kegelapannya.

Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia melakukan itu, tidak tau pastinya. Namun yang jelas lebih dari satu hari. Ini bisa di lihat dari tumpukan bungkusan makanan yang berserakan di sekitarnya yang tak terhingga. Tanah yang tadinya juga tandus, terlihat sudah mulai kembali utuh, mungkin karena tidak lagi di gunakan selama beberapa hari untuk beraktivitas.

"Aku tidak tau berapa hari aku melakukan ini" Gumamnya pelan, menarik napas panjang. "Namun aku tau kalau apa yang kulakukan berhasil" Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Ia sangat puasa dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan, sangat puas dengan usaha keras melawan diri sendiri yang mustahil untuk ia kalahkan. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang tidak berwujud, namun selalu memicunya untuk membenci dan membenci, memancing seluruh emosinya agar keluar dan akhirnya ia akan gagal. Namun ia tidak mengenal kata menyerah, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melakukan seperti yang sekarang ini.

'Aku sudah menutup kembali pintu itu, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau chakra Choumei mengalir di dalam tubuhku ini, menyatu dengan chakraku' Pikirnya bahagia, mengepal erat tangan kanannya dan mengangaktnya sejajar dengan dadanya. Saat itu juga, angin berhembus, memainkan rambut blondenya ke arah kanannya, menambah suasana kharismatiknya.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang telah menghentikan percobaan bersikonya. Belum terlihat dampak negatif dari percobaan itu, tapi rambutnya sedikit memanjang sekitar 3cm, menandakan ada reaksi yang di terima oleh tubuhnya. Ia mengakui kalau chakranya memang spesial karena bisa beradaptasi dan menghisap chkara Biju. Tidak berhenti di situ, chkarnya mencopy sistem chakra biju, lalu menduplikatnya ke dalam sistemnya, menjadikan chakranya mirip dengan chakra biju itu.

'Dia memang Bunshinku..' Pikir Naruto, teersenyum melihat dua bungkusan plastik besar, berisi ramen teuchi yang berada di depannya. Di sana juga ada Nota yang bertuliskan selamat makan, yang sengaja di tuliskan untuknya.. 'Ia tau kalau aku tidak akan lama lagi kembali dalam keadaan lapar, jadi ia mempersiapkan ini.. Analisa yang menarik.. Dia adalah aku, jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu meragukandiriku sendiri' Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, memulai membuka bungkusan makan siangnya itu.

.

Beberapa menit kumudian.

Terlihat bungkusan Ramen yang baru saja Naruto babat telah berserakan di atas permukaan area tempatnya duduk. Tidak begitu banyak, hanya 24 mangkok saja yang bisa ia habiskan. Sissa satu lagi yang kini ia tempelkan dengan mulutnya, menuangkan ramen sampai pada tetes terakhirnya. Ia memang seorang maniak Ramen, tambah lagi ia memang benar- benar sangat lapar.

"Kenyang sekali Tebayou" Gumamnya perlahan berdiri mengangkat kedau tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sekaligus merenggangkan ototnya terlebih dahulu. Bunyi kriuk-kriuk krispi ototnya tulang dan persendiannya terdengar jelas saat itu. 'Aku penasaran berapa lama aku tertidur di tempat ini' pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

Ia baru saja menyadari kalau kini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja, tanpa adanya kimono yang terakhir kali ia kenakan. Rupanya bunshinnya yang telah melepaskan pakaian itu agar tidak rusak terkena pengaruh chakra biju. Kimono itu cukup berharga karena milik Shisui yang di tinggalkan di kediamannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke sang surya. Mungkin ia sedang mencari tau waktu sekarang ini. Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. 'Ini berarti kalau sementara jam makan siang, dan jika bunshi itu tidak melakukan misi, berarti seharusnya sebentar lagi akan menemuiku'. Pikirnya. Hanya selang satu detik, matanya kemudian melirik ke samping kanannya.

"Oh.. Kau sudah muncul rupanya.. Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu" Ucap Naruto yang asli menyapa bnshinnya yang baru nongol itu.

"Maaf bos, tapi aku baru bisa muncul sekarang karena ada urusan yang cukup penting" Jelas bunshin itu.

"Apa kau diberikan misi oleh Danzo? atau Minato?" Tanya Naruto, menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap bunshinnya.

"Misi yang sangat menarik bos.. Yamato Jiji yang menyamapaikannya sendiri sebelum ujian chunin tahap pertama di mulai" Jawab bunshin itu.

"Ujian Chunin? Apa aku juga di ikut sertalan?" tanya si Pemilik Asli.

"Sebenarnya tidak, karena boss tidak memiliki rekan, Namun Boss di berikan hak Istimewa untuk berdiri sendiri atau bergabung dengan tim 7" Jawab si klone.

"Minato pasti menginginkan sesuatu sehingga ia memberikanku hak istimewa seperti itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan usulan Danzo?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja di tolak tebayou" Jawab bunshin itu sedikit eksentrik. Naruto yang asli hanya bisa tersenyum geli menatap sikap antik dirinya sendiri itu. "Anbu memiliki standar sendiri untuk melakukan misi, dan berbeda dengan Shinobi biasa, terutama untuk Ne yang akan mengabaikan rekannya sendiri. Jadi Minato menolaknya dan lebih memeilih memberikanmu hak istimewa bos" Jelas Bunshinnya panjang lebar.

"Begitu Yah.. Ia hanya akan semakin memojokanku saja.. dengan begitu semua akan mengira kalau aku benar-benar tidak berkompoten, dan hanya bersembunyi di balik nama Namikaze saja" Gumam Naruto asli analisis. "Apa ada hal menarik dalam Ujian ini sehingga membuatku harus menggantikanmu? aku benar-benar harus melakukan banyak hal saat ini, termasuk... Kau tau lah apa yang baru saja kulakukan"

"Hum.. Tentang itu.. Kurasa boss bisa tau sendiri?"Ungkap si bunshin menyeringai.

"KAU JANGN DULU MENG- SIAL.. ia selalu saja seperti itu, membuatku sakit kepala saja" Runtuk Naruto kesal, melihat bunshinnya kini hanya tinggal gumpalan asap, meninggalkan outfitmnya di atas tanah. Kemudian duduk bersila melakukan pose meditasi membiarkan ingatan busnhin berpindah ke tubuh asli.

Perlahan-lahan ingatan itu mulai muncul di dalam kepalanya. Tekanan kerja otaknya benar-benar meningkat beberapa hari terakhir, juga tekanan psikologisnya. Ia kira bisa bersantai sejenak setelah bertarung dengan sisi gelapnya sendiri, namun tidak seperti itu. Ia kini harus kembali menahan rasa sakit karena ingatan selama 1 minggu bunshinnya harus masuk tanpa adanya persiapan.

Yah.. Naruto menghabiskan waktu satu minggu untuk melakukan eksperimen gilanya. Cukup kuat untuk bertahan tidak makan dan minum selama satu minggu. Namun Chakra biju bukanlah hal yang bisa di sepelekan, terlebih selama satu minggu itu tubuhnya langsung berinteraksi dengan chakra monster berekor yang kaya akan energi.

.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian,

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, Mata violet seperti biasa. Semua perintah dan informasi kini sudah ia dapatkan. Memang benar perkataan bunshinnya kalau ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana. 'Dua Jinchuriki baru heh, Ekor satu dari Suna dan Ekor dua dari Kumo.. Menarik..' Pikirnya menyeringai. 'sebaiknya aku segera menemui mereka karena babak ke dua akan segera di mulai' lanjutnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya si baka itu.. Aku bersumpah akan membuuhnya jika ia tidak muncul" Runtuk Sasuke yang kini sudah sangat kesal karena menunggu kemunculan Naruto. Ia dan timnya memilih untuk menunggu di bawah pohon rimbun sekitar lapangan latihan akademi. DI depan gedung sekolah ninja Konoha itu sudah terlihat puluhan atau ratusan genin dengan berbagai motif Hitaitae, yang sibuk satu dengan yang lainnya.

Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure termasuk Konoha.

Empat desa besar dan tiga desa kecil yang mengikuti ujian chunin kali ini. Tentu saja ujian chunin kali ini bisa di bilang yang terbesar dalam sejarah ujian chunin di adakan. Desa-desa itu juga mengirimkan paling sedikit empat tim untuk ikut serta, sangat banyak.

"Sudahlah Teme.. Aku yakin kalau Naruto nii-san akan muncul, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengabaikan janjinya" komen Menma yang tetap tenang, meski ia juga khawatir.

"Kurasa aku juga setuju dengannya.." tambah Sakura.

"PERHATIAN SELURUH PESERTA.." terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang wanita yang bediri di tengah-tengah kerumunan peserta. "NAMAKU ADALAH ANKO MITARASHI, PENGAWAS UJIAN KEDUA SAMPAI KALIAN MELEWATI DESA INI" ungkapnya menarik perhatian seluruh peserta yang aa di sana. Anko kemudian berdiri di atas sebuah potongan kayu agar semua dapat melihatnya.

"SEKARANG AKU SUDAH SANGAT KESAL.. AKU TIDAK MAU GAGAL MENJADI CHUNIN HANYA KARENA KESALAHAN SI BANGSAT ITU" runtuk Sasuke sudah sangat kesal karena Naruto belum juga muncul-muncul.

Menma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena memang sampai saat ini Naruto juga belum nongol, begitu juga Sakura yang mencoba memeriksa sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Naruto yang belum jua terlihat.

"ADA LIMA PULUH TIM YANG LULUS DALAM UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA, DAN JUMLAHNYA MELEBIHI PERKIRAAN KAMI. TIDAK SEPERTI PADA UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA YANG MELARANG ADANYA TINDAKAN FISIK, MAKA PADA TAHAP INI MEMPERBOLEHKAN TINDAKAN FISIK ATAU SINGKAT KATANYA MEMBENARKAN PERKELAHIAN." Anko berhenti sejenak memperhatikan ekspresi para peserta.

"langung saja pada inti ujiannya, tidak usah membicarakan hal yang membosankan, Nona seksi" Ungkap salah satu Genin berhita-itae Iwa.

"Jika ujian keduanya dilaksanakan di Konoha, maka kau sudah dipastikan akan mati" ungkap angko dengan nada suara mengerikan. Ninja iwa itu langsung diam, terbungkam oleh perkataan sang ratu ular. seorang bocah dengan gentong pasir di belakang tubuhnya menyeringai tertarik pada nada bicara mengerikan Anko.

"BAIKLAH MULAI AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN ATURAN MAIN TAHAP SELANJUTNYA UJIAN CHUNIN INI." Ikrar Anko kembali berteriak agar semua bisa mendengar suaranya. "SEBAGAIMANA KALIAN KETAHUI BERSAMA KALAU UJIAN TAHAP KEDUA AKAN DI LAKSANAKAN DI SUNAGAKURE. INI BERARTI KALIAN AKAN MENINGGALKAN DESA INI DAN LANGSUNG MENUJU KE TEMPAT DI LAKSANAKANNYA UJIAN INI. TIGA PULUH TIM PERTAMA YANG TIBA KE GERBANG UTARA SUNAGAKURE-LAH YANG AKAN MELANJUTKAN ATAU DINYATAKAN LULUS KE TAHAP SELANJUTNYA, SEMENTARA YANG TIDAK, MAKA AKAN DI NYATAKAN GAGAL."

Berbagai macam reaksi langsung di berikan oleh seluruh peserta ujian. Mereka semua terdiri dari 50 tim, ini berarti 20 tim akan gagal karena hanya 30 yang bisa dinyatakan lulus ke babak selanjutnya. "Bukannya kami sudah lulus kebabak ke dua?" tanya Kiba.

"Kalian lulus ke babak kedua, tapi tidak sepenuhnya lulus. Jumlah kalian terlalu banyak, jadi secara tidak langsung, kami harus melakukan pemangkasan karena kelebihan peserta. Jadi inilah cara kami melakukannya. Bagi yang tidak terima, silahkan memundurkan diri dan pulang ke pangkuan orang tua kalian masing-masing" Tegas Anko. "Apa ada lagi yang masih ingin bertanya?"

'Dia menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin di lakukan. Ia sangat menakutkan..' Pikir Shikamaru malas seprti biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?" tanya Choji.

"Setelah kalian keluar dari desa, memasuki area hutan Negara api, maka kalian akan menemukan makanan di dalam hutan. Alam menyiapkan segala yang kau butuhkan dan itu gratis. Gunakan pengetahuan kalian selama di akademi untuk membedakan makanan dan racun" Jawab Anko sedikit menyeringai pada saat mengatakan racun.

"JIKA TIDAK ADA PERTANYAAN LAGI MAKA AKU AKAN MENGUMUMKAN PERATURAN DALAM PERJALANAN KALIAN" Kembali para peserta kebingungan karena adanya peraturan lagi. "SELANJUTNYA, ATURAN DALAM PERJALANAN INI DI PERBOLEHKAN MELAKUKAN PERTARUNGAN, SALING MENYERANG MENGGUNAKAN SEMUA KEMAMPUAN YANG KALIAN MILIKI UNTUK MENGHALANGI LAWAN TIBA DULUAN.

DENGAN KATA LAIN, MEMBUNUH DI TAHAP UJIAN KALI INI DI PERBOLEHKAN. KALIAN BERADA DI LUAR KONOHA, JADI JIKA ADA YANG TEWAS ATAU TERLUKA, ITU BUKANLAH TANGGUNG JAWAB DESA INI. JIKA ADA YANG INGIN MEMUNDURKAN DIRI KARENA TAKUT TERBUNUH, MAKA SILAHKAN DIAM DI TEMPAT DAN JANGAN MELAKUKAN PERJALANAN.

JIKA SESUAI RENCANA, MAKA SEHARUSNYA BESOK SORE SUDAH AKAN KELIHATAN SIAPA YANG LULUS DAN TIDAK LULUS. INI ADALAH UJIAN SECARA TIM, BERARTI, JIKA KALIAN KEHILANGAN ANGGOTA TIM KALIAN, MAKA KALIAN AKAN DI DISKUALIFIKASI. DI GERBANG UTARA NANTI AKAN KALIAN JUMPAI SENSEI KALIAN, YANG AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN INSTRUKSI SELANJUTNYA. PESAN TERAKHIRKU ADALAH,

**... JANGAN MATI... UJIAN DI MULAI...**

Para genin bergerak cepat mengambil star pertama untuk memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Terlihat mereka menyebar ke berbagai arah, mencari cara cepat untuk segera keluar dari desa menuju ke tujuan mereka Sunagekure. Semangat berkobar di mata mereke untuk melakukan perjuangan hidup dan mati bersama. Terlihat hanya para roki dari Konoha yang diam di tempat dan belum memulai pergerakan.

"Tch.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang memundurkan diri adalah Shinobi dari desa pelaksana ujian sendiri" Gumam Anko kesal, melihat para roki yang tidak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun.

"Merepotkan.. Kami tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang lainnya." Ungkap Shikamaru malas. "Konoha adalah desa tempat tinggal kami dan kami tau seluk beluknya dengan baik, termasuk cara cepat meniggalkan desa" Lanjutnya.

"Kami akan bernagkat bersama-sama, dengan begitu kami akan lulus ke babak berikutnya bersama-sama." tambah Kiba.

"Kemungkinan keberhasilan akan lebih besar, karena ada tiga tim lengkap, plus satu orang lagi bergerak bersama. Jadi kemungkinan adanya yang akan menahan kami sangatlah kecil. Kalaupun ada maka kami akan mudah mengalahkannya." Tambah Shino.

"Ada Sakura dan Ino sebagai tenaga medis, aku dan Sasuke sebagai penghancur, juga Kiba dan Choji sebagai pendukung. Hinata dan Shino sebagai seorang sensorik yang akan mengawasi keadaan, memperingati yang lain jika ada yang berusaha mendekat." Tambah Menma yang kini bergabung dengan roki.

"Plus Si malas Shikamaru sebagai otaknya" Tambah Ino.

"Merepotkan.." Komen si Nara itu.

Anko hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak menyangka kalau para roki memiliki kerjasama yang baik. DI samping persatuan itu, strategi yang mereka susun juga tidak kalah penting, dan akan membawa mereka menuju keberhasilan. "Jadi... siapa pencetus ide ini?" tanya Anko penasaran.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun.." Jawab Sakura bersemangat.

Anko hanya bisa menyeringai, mendengarkan nama Shinobi yang menarik di matanya itu. "Jadi... di mana Naruto -kunmu itu? kenapa ia justru tidak muncul?" Tanya Anko penasaran.

"Dia mungkin takut untuk muncul" Komen Sasuke ketus.

Sementara itu, di atas pohon yang tadi di gunakan kelompok 7 untuk berkumpul, Naruto duduk santai di atas dahan, telah siap melakukan perjalanan dan rupanya telah ada dari tadi. Hanya saja ia mengamati keadaan dan memeriksa target misi rahasia yang diberikan oleh Hokage dan Danzo.

'Inilah yang terjadi jika aku meninggalkan bunshin untuk menggantikanku.. Ia terlalu baik sampai merencanakan sejauh ini, hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan untuk mereka' pikirnya menghela napas.

'Byakugan.. 'Pikir Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya mencari keberadaan Naruto. Kedua bola matanya kemudian sedikit melebar, ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia cari ada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau menemukannya, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Menma lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah pohon yang berjarak sekitar 8 meter dari mereka.

"NANI..." teriak semuanya terkejut, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bisa meluapkan ekspresinya melalui raut wajah dan Shikamaru yang terlalu malas untuk berekspresi.

'Blonde memang merepotkan' Pikir Shikamaru.

'Ba-bagaimana ia bisa di sana tanpa aku sadari sedikitpun?' pikir si Uchiha terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan.. " Gumam Naruto, melompat ke atas permukaan tanah. Ia kemudiam melambaikan tangan kanannya menyapa semuanya. "Yo..." ucapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"BAKA.. DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH? KAMI HAMPIR MATI KEBOSANAN MENUNGGUMU" teriak Kiba kesal menggunakan jutsu big headnya.

"tch.. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Kiba? kau bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku" Komen Naruto, berhenti di samping sahabatnya, Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh? apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"AKU SERIUS BAKA.. SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA DAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK MERASAKANMU" bentak si Uchiha itu depresi. tentu saja hampir seluruh genin itu mengetahui perasaan iri Sasuke akan kemampuan si blonde ini.

"Apa aku harus selalu laporan padamu, kapan dan dimana aku berada?" Jawab Naruto malas, tanpa menatap si Uchiha, meninggalkan rasa jengkel dalam diri Uchiha muda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah data yang kudapatkan ketika merasakan jumlah chakra seluruh peserta ujian genin dan melacak satu persatu dari mereka" lanjutnya membentangkan sebuah gulungan, lalu jongkok dan meletakannya di atas tanah.

"Apa maksudmu merasakan chakra seluruh pesrta?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Itu bearti Naruto -san adalah seroang sensorik yang bisa merasakan chakra dan jumlah chakra" Kali ini Shino yang menjawab.

"Thanks Shino, kau sudah menyelamatkan seorang yang bodoh dari Inormasi" komen Naruto dengan senyum tidak berdosanya.

"He-Hey.. apa maksud kau meng"-

"Aku menyarankan untuk menghindari dua orang ini" potong Naruto, tidak membiarkan Kiba meneruskan perkataannya. Naruto memperlihatkan gambar kreasinya, tidak buruk untuk menggambar seorang pria dengan guci di punggungnya dan seorang wanita berkepang.

"kenapa aku harus menghindari mereka?" Tanya Sasuke tidak suka akan saran mereka.

"Karena mereka memiliki chakra seperti seorang Kage atau lebih, Terutama si pria bermabut merah dengan guci dari ini. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau chakranya cukup mengerikan bagi seorang yang bisa merasakan chakra. Lalu si blonde rambut di kepang dari Kumo ini. Ia memiliki chakra di atas bocah suana, dan ia cukup sadis." Naruto menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua ini, Ni-san?" tanya Menma penasaran.

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja, namun selama kita bersama, kita bisa melaluinya dengan mudah. Terserah kalian apakah akan ikut atau tidak, yang jelas Nyawamu adalah urusanmu, dan hanya kau yang bisa mengurusnya lebih dari orang lain" Jawab Naruto menyudahi penjelasannya, kemudian menggulung kembali gulungan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan jalan pintas yang kau katakan?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kita bisa berangkat kapanpun kalian mau" jawab Naruto.

"Mah.. mah.. mah.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau pangeran berhati es sudah mulai melunak." Suara Anko menggoda Naruto saat itu. ia melankah mendekati Naruto, kemudian mengangkat sikunya ke bahu si blonde itu.

"Yo.. lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, putri ular" sapa Naruto balik langsung grin.

"Eh... bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Orang bilang, rahasiamu adalah milikmu sendiri" Jawab Naruto tidak jelas, dan hanya di respon helaan napas panjang dari si rambut pink itu.

"Jadi... jika semua sudah memiliki tugas mereka sendiri-sendiri, kau akan bertindak sebagai apa di dalam tim kecil ini?" tanya Anko penasaran.

Naruto menyeringai sebeum menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun sebelum menjawabnya, Shikamaru sudah memotongnya. "Dia memilki kemampuan medis yang lebih baik dibandingkan Ino atau Sakura, kemampuan sensorik bahkan bisa merasakan jumlah chara, kemampuan bertarung yang membuat namanya bisa dengan mudah di takuti. Terakhir kemampuan memimpin dan merencanakan semuanya.. singkat kata dia adalah.."-

"Pemimpin tim kecil ini" tambah Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan itu" Komen Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pergi duluan bersama timmu jika kau mau" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia tau sudah terlambat baginya melakukannya. DI samping itu, Sakura dan Menma akan mengikuti usulan Naruto.

"BAIKLAH... SEMUANYA IKUTI AKU.." teriak Naruto melompat ke arah belakang desa Konoha, tepatnya ke arah monumen wajah para kage.

'Bocah itu.. ia akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik nantinya' Pikir Anko. Suna berada di belakang Konoha, artinya pintu masuk Konoha berada di bagian paling jauh dari desa pasir itu. Ini berarti jika Mereka lewat belakang maka akan jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan yang lainnya karena mereka harus memutar terlebih dahulu. 'Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Mereka tidak akan melaluinya dengan mudah'

.

.

.

"NANI..." Terdengar teriakan keras hampir seluruh roki dari Konoha, mendapati sesuatu yang sangat tidak mereka inginkan. Sebuah jurang curam membelah perjalanan mereka selebar 15 meter. Untuk kedalamannya sendiri tidak bisa di lihat. ke 10 bocah 13 tahun itu berdiri di depan jurang, berpikir akan melakukan apa selanjutnya.

"BAKA.. DIMANA PEMIKIRANMU SAAT KAU MENGATAKAN INI ADALAH JALAN PINTAS.." teriak Kiba horor, meneriaki si blonde yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum bloon.

"Baka... bagaimana kita bisa melalui jurang curam ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga kalau ini akan berakhir tidak baik jika mengikuti perkataan Naruto" Komen Ino pelan, di anggupi oleh choji dan Hinata.

"Menma memiliki Mokuton dan ia bisa membangun jembatan menuju ke sebrang" Ungkap Naruto pelan. Semua kemudian menatap Menma, menantikan jawaban dari pengguna mokuton itu.

"Ak-aku ragu kalau Mokutonku bisa benar-benar kuat untuk menahan beban dengan jarak sejauh itu." Gumam Menma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya, sedikit nerves.

"Jika kita kembali dan melakukan perjalanan ulang, sudah pasti kita akan terlambat, jadi kemungkinan kita untuk bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini hanya ini." Kali ini Shikamaru yang memberikan pendapatnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan ide Naruto untuk memanfaatkan mokuton Menma" lanjutnya logis.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita terjatuh ke dalam?" Tanya Choji khawatir, menendang batu kecil ke dalam jurang itu. Mereka semua kemudian memperhatikan batu yang sudah menghilang di dalam perut jurang tak berujung itu.

"Maka matilah kita.." ucap Shino tiba-tiba, membuat semua menelan ludah kengerian.

"Yosh.. kalau begitu aku akan segera melakukannya." Ungkap Menma tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu sampai di sini, lagipula tidak ada yang tau sebelum mencobanya."

"Ta-tapi Menma... ap-apa kau yakin kalau Mokutonmu bisa me- menahan beban sejauh itu?" tanya Sakura benar-benar ketakutan.

"Eh.. apa kau takut, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

tentu saja Sakura harus bertindak kuat di hadapan orang yang sangat ia sukai itu. Namun sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"B-bukan begitu.. Ak-aku hanya ingin me... memastikan, yah memastikannya saja" ungkap Sakura membela diri. 'Shannaro..bagaimana kalau sementara kita berada di tengah jurang dan jembatannya rubuh?' pikir inner Sakura ketakutan.

**Mokuton no jutusu**" Gumam Menma menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas tanah, sudah memulai jutsunya. Kemudian dari tepi jurang, muncullah dua balok kayu persegi, masing masing berukuran sekitar 40 cm, terus memanjang dan membentuk cepat sampai menembus permukaan tanah di ujung tebing jurang yang lainnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ, muncul dua buah tiang sebagai pintu masuk yang langsung membentuk seperti ring pegangan pada samping jemabtan, sambung menyambung dengan terbentuknya tiang satu persatu dari jembatan buatannya pertama, sampai akhirnya ke bagian ujung. Sebagai penutup. muncul tiang penopang berasal dari tebing jurang di bawah pijakan Menma.

'Pengendalian mokutonnya semakin membaik' Pikir Naruto.

"Mengagumkan.." Gumam ke tiga gadis yang ada pada kelompok kecil itu bersamaan, kagum pada jembatan yang Menma buat.

"jadi siapa yang akan mencobanya?" Ucap Kiba nerves.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya" Suara berasal dari Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju jembatan. Sasuke terlihat sangat keren di mata Sakura karena keberaniannya itu, begitu juga Ino yang sedikit memerah.

"Pastikan saja kalau kalian melangkah setelahku" lanjut Uchiha itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke seberang. Rasa deg-degan terlihat jelas dari para roki. Detak jantung yang tidak beraturan, di tambah dengan suasana panas udara menyengat saat itu, menaikkan tekanan psiko sampai pada puncaknya.

Sasuke terus saja melakukan langkahnya tanpa ragu dan sudah berada di tengah jembatan. ia terus melangkah, berpegangan pada ring yang telah di siapkan. Tidak ada gerakan di jembatan itu, sangat kokoh, meski Sasuke sudah hampir memasuki garis finis.

Tap..

langkah kaki si Uchiha itu akhirnya menyntuh tanah seberang. Dari belakang terlihat ia sangat kokoh, namun dari depan, bisa di lihat kalau kedua kakinya gemetaran dengan kedua bola mata yang terus saja mengeluarkan cairan tak mengenal lelah.

'Aku selamat..' Pikirnya bahagia, kemudian mengangkat tangannya memberikan kode masih membelakangi rekannya.

"Yosh... sekarang giliranku.. Ayo akamaru" Ungkap Kiba percaya diri, melangkah ke arah jemabatan, dengan akamaru berada di atas kepalanya. baru tiga langkah, ia langsung gemetar dan merangkak bagaikan anjing dengan bola matanya berlinangan air mata ketika menatap ke bawah jurang.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI... AAAKKKHH" teriaknya horor, malah menutup matanya dan berlari bak binatang, menggunakan tangan dan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah seberang. Dan berhasil.. cara itu menyelamatkannya dari kematian, sekaligus mengantarkannya ke seberang.

Kemudian menyusul Hinata yang melangkah sangat pelan. Ia memaksa diri untuk tetap kuat, penuh percaya diri demi keingingan membuktikan kalau ia bisa. Terlebih tak kala Mendengarkan Menma yang menyemangatinya. perlahan Rasa percaya diri dan kekautan untuk melewati itu semua muncul, membantunya melewati ketakutan sekaligus mengantarkannya ke seberang.

"Yosh.. Choji.. sekarang giliranmu" Ucap Menma.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau menyebrang.. Kayu itu tidak akan kuat menahanku" Ungkap Choji yang menolak untuk menyebrang.

"Kau lihat, di sana sudah ada Sasuke, Kiba dan Hinata. Kini Tinggal tim Asuma yang tidak memiliki perwakilan. Kami percaya padamu" Bujuk Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja Shika? Kau juga kan murid asuma?" Tangkis choji.

'Ini akan sangat merepotkan, karena aku ada di sini untuk membujuk Ino.. dan kamu' Pikir Shikamaru. Belum selesai ia berpikir, Naruto mengambil kunai, lalu memotong tali ransel choji dan merampas ranselnya.

"HEY,, APA YANG KA"- Amarah choji harus menghilang karena ransel berisi makanan dan snacknya sudah Naruto lemparkan ke seberang, dan di tangkap Sasuke.

"JIKA KALIAN LAPAR MAKAN SAJA SEMUANYA" teriak Naruto. Choji bukanlah orang yang rela membagikan makanan. Ia bisa mengorbankan apa saja, tapi tidak makanannya. Darahnya langsung mendidih saat itu juga.

"MAKANANKU.." teriaknya langsung berlari cepat melewati jembatan bahkan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

"Masalah selesai" Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Merepotkan.." Komen Malas Shika.

Akhirnya semua melakukan penyebrangan, satu persatu. Ino di bujuk dengan cara jika ia tidak cepat maka Hinata dan Menma akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama. Sedang Sakura, tentu saja Naruto yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai cewe pengecut. Dengan itu inner Sakura keluar dan melangkah tangguh melewati jurang. Shikamaru melangkah mulus, kini tinggal Naruto yang berada di pertengahan.

Krak...

Suara tanah yang memecah karena tidak kuat lagi memopang beban terdengar dari titik star. Kemudian beberapa pecahan tanah yang tetak terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Mata semua roki melebar, begitu juga Naruto yang berada dalam posisi terkejut.

'Jika aku melompat, maka kemungkinan jembatan ini akan rubuh dan pijakanku tidak akan kuat sampai ke seberang' pikir Naruto analisis melanjutkan langkahnya. Setiap langkah menghasilkan gerakan di atas tanah dan memperbesar kerusakan. pada langkah ke tiga, akhirnya tanah jebol bersama tiang penyangga jembatan.

Jembatan itu runtuh, bersama Naruto yang tejatuh karena kehilangan keseimabangan. Ia belum sempat berdiri kembali sebelum jembatan itu bergerak ke dalam mulut jurang.

"NI \\-SAN / NARUTO / NARUTO-KUN/ " teriak Menma, Shika dan Sakura bersamaan. Menma ingin melompat menyusul Naruto, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE.. AKU AKAN MENOLONG NARUTO.." Teriak Menma, meronta berusaha untuk lepas.

"KAU BODOH JIKA KAU BERPIKIR AKAN MELOMPAT KE DALAM JURANG, KITA AKAN MENEMUKAN CARA LAIN UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA NAMUN TIDAK DENGAN CARA BODOH YANG AKAN MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWAMU" bentak Sasuke menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

bersama Naruto,

'inikah akhir dari perjuanganku, tewas di dalam jurang?' pikirnya, dalam keadaan melayang antara dua tebing tinggi, menatap ke permukaan. di bawahnya kayu jebatan sudah mendahuluinya, namun belum juga terlihat kalau jurang itu memiliki ujung.

'Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia, latihan kerasku.. usahaku selama ini sia-sia.. aku juga berakhir dalam kematian seperti ini.. Jiji... TSunade baa-chan.. Mito -chan.. ' Pikirnya.. menjatuhkan beberapa butir air mata.

'Seharusnya aku memerintahkan bunshinku saja yang melakukan ini.. Shisui Ni-san.. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menemui secepat ini...' Pikirnya sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

T

B

C

Yosh.. kini aku harus mengatakan kabar buruk. Minggu depan kami sudah akan mulai final, ini berarti selama tiga minggu, Aku tidak akan melakukan upate… Gomen Nah….


	29. Chapter 29

Make destiny

.

Akhirnya masa FINAL EXAM untuk semester ini selesai juga, dan kini aku kembali untuk menghancurkan isi kepala kalian dengan fictku ini. HAHAHAHAHAHAH "uhuk uhuk maaf tentang batuk itu,…

**Balasan Review**

Tentang Fuu dan Naruto yang akan ketemu di ujian Chunin, itu pasti…

Tentang sasuke yang akan keluar dari desa, aku memikirkan hal yang lebih menarik akan yang satu ini, membuat konflik akan semakin seru dan pastinya BEDA DARI YANG LAIN. Naru-Menma, akan terjadi, tapi mungkin masih sangat lama. Tentang guru Naruto nanti, kurasa aku belum bisa mengungkapkannya. Namun tidak mungkin Madara, ataau Rikudo Sannin. Cerita ini akan sangat membosankan bila langsung berguru pada orang hebat, aku malah berpikir untuk menjadikan Naruto lawan Rikudo sannin.

Tentang Pair.. Gomenasai.. sepertinya masih penuh misteri.. aku masih memikirkan alur se natural dan seromantis yang bisa ku buat untuk yang satu itu.

Part pertama ini masih belum jelas kapan selesainya karena aku baru menyelesaikan 32 chap. Otakku masih focus untuk ujian. InsyaAllah liburan ini aku akan mengusahakan menyelesaikannya agar ada kepastian.

**Untuk LedZappelin07** , sebelum komen atau review, baca dulu. Di sini Naruto tidak bisa melakukan Mokuton. Medisnya hebat karena ia memiliki ration yang merupakan alat kejut untuk jantung. Kekuatan tubuhnya juga belum pernah ku ungkap sehebat Tsunade bukan? Juga Mangekyounya terbatas, bukan karena ia memiliki Mangekyou maka ia sudah bisa menjadi MADARA ke dua. **SEBELUM NGEFLAME, BACA DULU BAIK-BAIK BRO…**

Tentang Naruto akan memiliki Rinnegan, kurasa tidak. Kekuatannya special dan baru.. aku bisa menjamin kalau kekuatan kahirnya nanti akan sangat berbeda dari pemikiran para reader sekalian. Bukan Mode Ashura, atau Susano'o seperti Indra, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menarik, namun tidak akan pernah melenceng ke kekuatan anime lainnya.

Tentang kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Hiraishin, shunshin atau apapun, akan terjawab dalam chap ini, sekaligus menjawab tentang mata shisui.

Naruto yang saat ini masih agak Gray.. nanti pada akhir part pertama baru akan terlihat akan bagaimana sifat Naruto nanti.

**ALDO NAMIKAZE, JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH OFF, TRASH…** anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Orang sepertimu yang bahkan hanya berani komrntar tanpa bukti karyamu hanyalah sampah, **TONG KOSONG NYARING BUNYINYA, JIKA KAU INGIN FICT SESUAI MAUMU, BUAT SAJA SENDIRI…**

Naruto berambut blonde di sini, menma berambut merah.

Untuk permintaan buat Fict baru tanpa menggunakan Doujutsu, aku sudah memilikinya sebenarnya, dengan cerita masih mirip dengan ini, memiliki orang tua yang hidup dan terlahir kembar. Namun berbeda alur yang sangat-sangat berbeda dengan fict ini atau New Savior, dan baru saja sampai chap 9. Aku tidak melanjutkannya karena focus ke New Savior. Kekuatannya hanya Mokuton dan kesukaanku Ahli Hiraishin. Aku belum mempublishnya, mungkin setelah salah satu fictku tamat baru aku akan mempublikasikannya.

Akhirnya, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT GAYS &amp; SIS.. I LOVE ALL OF YOU. Chap ini sengaja ku release untuk mengurangi rasa mengganjal di dalam kepala para reader, sekaligus menambah tabungan pahala dengan menyenangkan para reader sekalian. (Ngarepnya sih gitu.. kikikiki) aku sangat menyukai tebakan para reader, meskipun aku akui kalau tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi kepalaku, namun kalian menunjukan apresiasi sangat besar, membuatku lebih semangat untuk menulis fict ini.

Untuk New Savior, mungkin hari sabtu baru akan release karena tinggal 10 chap lagi akan selesai untuk volume pertamanya dan untuk yang ini paling 15 atau 20 chap lagi baru akan selesai. Aku ingin keduanya selesai bersamaan dan mungkin, **ini baru mungkin yah, jangan terlalu ngarap..** Aku akan merelease 2 kali seminggu untuk fict ini.

Mohon maaf tentang ganti nama yang tidak sempat ku sampaikan ke kalian semua, minna

AKHIRNYA… UNTUK PARA READER SETIAKU, KAUM PENCINTA MAKE DESTINY… HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT.. THIS CHAP FOR ALL OF YOU, MY READERS AND SILENT READERS WHO CAN'T I MENTION ONE BY ONE.

**NARUTO BUKAN KEPUNYAANKU, BAHKAN DALAM MIMPI SEKALIPUN**

**Examination**

.

.

.

.

'Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia, latihan kerasku.. usahaku selama ini sia-sia.. aku juga berakhir dalam kematian seperti ini.. Jiji... Tsunade baa-chan.. Mito -chan.. Sayonara...' Pikirnya.. menjatuhkan beberapa butir air mata.

'Seharusnya aku memerintahkan bunshinku saja yang melakukan ini.. Shisui Ni-san.. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menemui secepat ini...' Pikirnya sedikit tersenyum.

_'jika kau ingin membohongi dunia, maka lakukanlah dengan baik'_

suara tiba-tiba muncul saat Naruto menutup kedua matanya pasrah. _'kau sendiri tau kalau kau bisa selamat dari jurang itu kapanpun kau mau_' Naruto memiliki Hirashin yang bisa membuatnya berpindah kapanpun ia mau. Ia hanya akan menggunakannya saja dan semua akan beres.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat pecah dari bibir Naruto. 'Aku hanya merasa lelah dengan semua ini.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini... ' Kali ini suara Naruto. Ia masih terus bergerak pasrah menuju ke dasar

_'kau bingung dengan apa yang kau mulai bukan? kau bingung dengan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya karena banyaknya wajah dunia ini.'_

"Aku benar-benar bingung menentukan mana yang harus ku ikuti. Mereka semua memiliki tujuan yang sama namun cara yang berbeda" Gumam bocah itu menutup matanya dalam. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan luas berwarna putih ak berujung. Di sana berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, sangat ia kasihi, dengan lambang uchiha di punggungnya.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi..Ototo" Sapa pria berambut hitam pendek jabrik itu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Ni-san" Ucapnya perlahan mengeluarkan air mata di dada sosok itu. Dia adalah Shisui Uchiha, entah dari mana munculnya, tidak ada yang tau. Shisui tidak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk hangat sosok seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik Naruto -kun.. Aku senang bisa melihatmu saat ini, namun ini terlalu dini bagimu untuk menemuiku" Ucap Shisui, menyudahi pelukan itu dan memegang kedua lengan Naruto.

"Jadi,. aku sudah mati?" gumam bocah itu penasaran.

Shisui tentu hanya tertawa tipis, melihat keraguan ucapan Naruto. "Masih bodoh seperti dulu" Gumamnya. dikatain bodoh, Naruto melipat lengan di depan dadanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah.. yah, tuan sempurna.." Ungkapnya kesal.

"Kau belumlah mati baka... " Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Jika ia belum mati, bagaimana ia bisa melihat dan enyentuh Shisui, begitu nyata. "Kenyataannya ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu" Lanjut si Uchiha itu,

"Lalu.. apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau aku terlalu cepat menemuimu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau bahkan semakin bodoh dibandingkan yang dulu" Gumam Shisui.

"HEY.. KAU TIDAK LAGI MENGAJARIKU DAN YANG MENGGANTIKANMU ADALAH ORANG TUA BODOH YANG SELALU MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA BODOH SEPERTI INTERAKSI ATAU APALAH, TEBAYOU" teriak Naruto protes dengan gaya erotisnya.

Shisui hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah itu."kapan terakhir kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, malu karena sifat dasarnya di perlihatkan, jauh berbeda dengan sikpanya yang selama ini. "Aku melihat dari ingatanmu kalau kau tidak memiliki sifat itu lagi" Lanjutnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi Ni-san.. teralu lama jika aku menceritakannya" gumam Naruto sedih.

"aku mengetahui semuanya Ototo, aku mengetahui semuanya. Sudah sangat wajar jika kau sangat bingung dengan apa yang dan jalan mana yang harus kau tempuh" komen Shisui mengerti perasaan Naruto.

"Hai.. aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara hidup dan mati" ungkap bocah blonde itu sedih, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa mimpimu?" tanya Shisui.

"Mimpi yang sama seperti dulu, tidak mungkin berubah dan tidak akan pernah berubah" Jawab Naruto yakin.

Shisui tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Naruto. "Kau sudah memulai apa yang kau impikan, lalu kenapa kau tidak meneruskannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.. di satu sisi aku ingin meneruskan mimpiku, namun di sisi lain aku tidak bisa melepaskan semua ini. perasaan ini dan semua yang kudapatkan tidak pernah aku sanggup lepaskan, bahkan jika hanya memilikirnya" Jawab Naruto depresi.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi, namun aku tidak menduga akan terjadi secepat ini." Gumam Shisui. "Kau tau... Ketika aku memikirkan hal apa yang harus kulakuan pada klan Uchiha yang mencoba menghianati desa, aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku akan menghianati klanku sendiri demi desa, atau aku akan menghianati desa demi klanku.

Lama aku berpikir, memikirkan pemecahan masalah yang tepat untuk yang satu ini. Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menghianati klanku demi desa. Apa kau tau apa tujuanku melakukan ini?" tanya Shisui.

"Agar tidak terjadi peperangan bukan?" jawab Naruto.

"Memang itu adalah tujuan ku.. Namun itu bukanlah tujuan utamaku" Naruto tentu melebarkan kedau matanya terkejut.

"AP-APA MAKSUDMU BUKAN TUJUAN UTAMAMU, TEBAYO" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Aku melakukan itu demi Uchiha, pada akhirnya aku juga adalah seorang yang egois" Jawab Shisui sedih. "Jika seandainya terjadi kudeta dan perang dingin, maka nama uchiha akan tercemar sebagai klan yang menghianati dan berusaha merebut kepemiminan desa. Cukup sudah ikatan kebencian klan Uchiha yang sudah ada, aku tidak ingin menambah daftar gelap nama klan itu lagi" Shsiui berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang.

"Aku memilih mengorbankan diri, menjadi seorang penghianat klan, dari pada klanku akan menjadi hancur dan terhina di dunia shinobi. Sama dengan Itachi yang menanggung penderitaan pembantaian seorang diri di luar sana. Mengorbankan semua yang dimiliki, melindungi apa yang benar-benar kau sayangi di balik baayangan adalah cara seorang ninja sejati" ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sama dengan pemikiran Danzo" komen Naruto.

"Danzo tidak pernah berpikir akan melindungi, ia hanya ingin melindungi desa, nama desa semata bukan apa yang ada di dalam desa. Ia akan mengorbankan apa yang ada di dalam desa dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia miliki untuk melindingi apa yang ia inginkan. Jangan salah paham dengan pemikiranku" tegas Shisui, terkesan emosi karena ia di samakan dengan Danzo.

"lalu, mengapa kau memilih mati sia-sia, tidak menghabisi Danzo terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Danzo adalah kegelapan desa Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat di butuhkan oleh desa di lihat dari segi apapun juga. Ia mungkin seorang yang tidak baik, namun desa tetaplah membutuhkannya" jawab Shisui.

"Jadi, jika aku ingin membunuh Danzo, kau pasti akan menolak keinginanku itu bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Shisui hanya tersenyum. "Sekarang ini adalah generasimu, sangat berbeda dengan generasiku dulu. Danzo berguna atau hanya menambah daftar hitam bagi desa tergantung pada penilaian di generasimu" ungkapnya lembut, di sertai sebuah senyuman. Namun keputusanku untuk meninggal adalah hal yang paling tepat yang bisa kulakukan"

"Apa maksudmu hal yang paling tepat? TIDAKKAH KAU PIKIRKAN BETAPA HANCURNYA AKU SETELAH KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU SEORANG DIRI, TANPA ADA LAGI YANG PEDULI PADAKU DI DUNIA INI" teriak Naruto sangat emosi, mengira Shisui melakukan hal yang egois.

"Kau tidak mengereti betapa berbahayanya kekuatan mangekyou yang kumiliki. Kekuatan itu dengan mudahnya bisa membuat seorang budak menjadi raja dan bahkan bisa membuatmu menguasai dunia ini. Danzo adalah seorang yang sangat ambisius dan licik. Ia mengetahui tentang kekuatan mataku, dan menjebakku, lalu mengambil mata kananku untuk ia manfaatkan demi kepentingannya. Jika kamu berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shisui.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan pada Hokage agar Danzo di tahan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Danzo itu adalah orang yang licik, ia akan membalikkan fakta dengan mudah dan ia tidak akan bisa di lumpuhkan dengan bukti sekedar pengakuan. Butuh lebih dari kekuatan dan sekedar nyali jika ingin menjatuhkan orang itu." ungkap Shisui menatap sepasang bola mata violet Naruto.

"AKu masih belum mengerti, kenapa kau lebih memilih mati" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Kau tau resiko dari kekuatan besar?" Tanya Shisui.

"kau akan di takuti dan di hormati" jawab Naruto cepat.

Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Resiko kekuatan besar adalah, orang-orang akan merasa terancam oleh kekuatanmu, terlebih kamu tidak bisa di kendalikan. mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk melemahkan dan menangkapmu. Apa kau lupa ajaranku bahwa semua orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar pasti meiliki kelemahan?" Tanya Shisui.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan ajaranmu sedikitpun, Nii san" Jawab Naruto jujur. Jika ia melupakan ajaran Shisui, sama saja ia melupakan kenangannya bersama sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Danzo tau kelemahanku, dan aku tau kalau ia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku" Jelas Shisui.

"Kelemahanmu? apa kelemahanmu? aku sendiri tidak tau apa kelemahanmu? kau selalu saja licin dan tidak bisa ku sentuh jika sparing" Ungkap Naruto penasaran. Shisui adalah sosok Shinobi terkuat di matanya, itu adalah mutlak.

"Semua orang memiliki kelemahan.. termasuk aku. Menurutmu, kenapa Iwa mencoba menculikmu, Mito dan terus saja ingin melakukannya? apa karena mereka ingin melakukan balas dendam?" tanya Shisui. Naruto berpikir sejenak, mencoba menyelami makna perkataan Shisui itu. Meski pun sedikit susah, namunia terus berusaha memahaminya. Kemudian ia pun melebarkan kedua matanya mengetahui apa maksud shisui.

"Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku.. Kelemahanku adalah dirimu.. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, jadi aku memilih untuk menghilang untuk selamanya" Mata Naruto benar-benar melebar, sangat teerguncang dan shok karena perkataan Shisui. Ia tidak menduga kalau dirinya sangat berarti untuk Shisui, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya.

"N-Ni-nii -san.." Gumam Naruto gemetar, perlahan mengeluarkan air dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak penah suka melihatmu menangis ototo... Karena air matamu adalah deritaku" Ucap shisui membersihkan air mata bocah yang terus saja mewek itu. "Nah.. kurasa waktuku sudah hampir habis" Lanjutnya, melihat tubuhnya sudah mulai bersinar.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi nii san.. kenapa tubuhmu bersinar?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa teralalu dini aku bertemu denganmu, namun aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu secepat ini. Kau membutuhkannya dan aku percaya kau tau apa yang kau lakukan. sebelum kematianku, aku menyiman chakraku pada mata mangekyou yang kuberikan padamu. Dengan catatan, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu, dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Shisui menjelaskan dengan kakinya yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Kau sudah menggunakan mata kirimu melebihi batas setelah mengetahui kalau aku menitipkan mataku sebagai cahaya barumu. seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah ingin membuang-buang waktu jika kau sudah mengetahu informasi, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada chakra ekor tujuh." Shisui kemudian tersenyum. tubuhnya kini hanya tinggal sedada saja, sedang Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih sosok kakaknya yang akan menghilang itu.

"ketahuilah.. apapun yang kau lakukan, jalan manapun yang akan kau pilih, aku selalu bersamamu. "Kini seluruh tubuh Shisui berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang bertebaran di udara. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.. "suara terakhir, sebelum Shisui benar-benar menghilang.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, lalu perlahan membukanya. Pola mangekyou muncul di matanya, saat itu juga, pola yang berbeda. Kini pada mangekyou kirinya bukan lagi pola murni mangekyounya pertama, melainkan di dalamnya ada lambang 4 arah mata angin membentuk seperti pupil, namun agak besar.

"Aku janji Nii san, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu" ungkapnya penuh keyakinan.

.

Kembali kedunia nyata

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya mencoba meraih sebuah ranting kayu yang ada di pinggir tebing. Hanya ujung jari tengahnya saja yang bisa menyentuh ujung tebing itu. Ia mengalirkan chakranya dan hal baru pun muncul.

"Ap-apa yang.." Ungkapnya bingung. Dari chakranya, membentuk seperti tali, namun itu bukanlah tali, melainkan seperti benang jaring laba-laba. Tali itu lengsung melengket di dahan dan Naruto langsung menggenggam erat ujung tali lainnya. 'Apa ini salah satu kemampuan chakra Choumei?' Pikirnya penasaran, mendapatkan kemampuan baru seperti kekkai Genkai.

Trak..

Ranting itu tidak mampu menopang tubuh Naruto, jadi terpaksa Naruto kembali meluncur mengikuti tarikan gravitasi. 'OK.. sekarang mari mencoba menangkap sesuatu' pikirnya berusaha untuk tenang, mengalirkan chakranya kembali dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tebing, berharap agar kekuatan yang sama muncul kembali. Namun yang ia dapatkan nihil, ia semakin tertarik jauh ke arah dasar lubang.

"SIAl.. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MUCUL JARING BANGSAT.." Teriaknya depresi. Ia bisa saja menghilang dengan Hiraishin seperti rencana awalnya, namun kekuatan baru itu menarik rasa perhatiannya untuk mencoba lagi. Dan ia tau kalau kekuatan baru akan muncul dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

"MUNCULLAH JARING BANGSAT.." teriaknya depresi, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tebing. Kini ia sudah bisa melihat bagaiamana dasar jurang itu, dasar yang mengerikan. Jutaan batuan tajam meruncing memanjang siap menerkamnya.

"Oh SIAL.. BEKERJALAH KAU BANGSAT" teriaknya sudah sangat depresi dalam keadaan berbalik, kepalanya di bawah dan kakinya di atas. seperti melepaskan kedua lengannya, ia mengarahkannya dinding tebing. Kali ini dari kedua tangannya berhasil mengeluarkan benang yang sama, putih namun agak tebal. Benang itu langsung melengket di tembok, dan

Naruto segera menariknya, namun benang itu masih sempat bergerak seperti karet.

"Selamat.. "Gumamnya lega, menatap ujung batu tajam tinggal 2 cm lagi akan menghancurkan matanya. "Saatnya melompat.. " lanjutnya. Tubuhnya tertarik kembali kepermukaan, pengaruh ke elstisitasan kemampuan barunya.

.

Bersama para roki

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata?" tanya Menma serius, sangat khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya.

"Me-mengagumkan... Ia me-menggunakan tali.. bukan, itu chakranya, tapi bentuknya seperti tali dan menempel di dinding jurang dan melompat ke atas" Jelas Hinata yang malah menambah bingung para roki.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. 'Apa ia bisa menggunakan benang kawat seperti seorang Uchiha?' pikirnya penasaran.

"Ak-aku tidak tau, Naruto-kun mengarahkan tangannya ke dinding jurang dan ke-keluar tali dari tangannya yang menempel di tembok, tapi talinya seperti chakra.. aku bingung.." Jelas HInata sudah sangat pusing.

"AKu tidak perduli apakah ia menguankan tali atau chakra, yang jelas apa ia selamat?" tanya Menma. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, sudah terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam Jurang.

"KEREN SEKALI TEBAYOU..." suara teriakan keras, seakan menikmati apa yang kini ia lakukan. Jiwa kegilaan seorang crow No sharingan kini muncul kembali, sangat mengagumkan. Naruto muncul dari mulut jurang, seperti terbang ke udara, dengan kecepatan super dahsyat. "YAHOOOO"

"Ba-bagaiman ia bisa terbang.." Gumam Kiba terkejut, melihat hal itu. Naruto meluncur tinggi ke atas langit.

"Ke-keren.." Gumam Sakura terbata dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari ino.

'Demi Kami sake.. bagaiamana ia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan itu? seberapa jauh kau sebenarnya meniggalkan levelku Naruto.. Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan' Pikir Sasuke kesal semakin Iri.

"Ak-aku lebih bingung lagi bagaimana ia akan mendarat" Komen Shikamaru, dan membuat semua blank, menatap Naruto yang kini kembali ke atas tanah.

"SHIKAMARU.. TOLONG AKU.. AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN PENDARATAN DARURAT" teriak Naruto ketakutan berusaha untuk berlari di udara.

"BAAAAKKAAAA" teriak semuanya serentak.

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Terciptalah gempa bumi buatan akibat seorang super bodoh yang mendarat mengunakan wajahnya di atas permukaan tanah. Semua roki hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat aksi payah yang Naruto lakukan. Benar-benar tidak mirip dengan seorang Naruto yang selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam kawasan hutan negara api, terlihat tiga genin sedang melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan menuju arah Sunagakure. Mereka juga merupakan salah satu tim Genin Konoha, hanya saja mereka lebih dahulu menjadi genin di bandiangkan para roki 10.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? dari tadi ia terus mengaktifkan byakugannya seolah sedang mencari seseorang' Pikir seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian ala chinese. (a.k.a Tenten).

"Neji.. apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya nya penasaran, memberanikan diri bertanya pada rekan timnya yang berada di depannya, sedang melompati dahan.

"Apa masih berhubungan dengan orang yang tadi?" Tanya rekannya yang lain, seorang bocah langsing dengan pakaian agak aneh, serba hijau. (a.k.a Rock Lee).

"Ada yang aneh dalam tubuh orang itu" Jelas sosok hyuga bernama Neji itu.

"Huh? apa maksudmu ada yang aneh?" tanya tenten penasaran.

"Dia bukanlah seorang Genin yang bisa di pandang remeh.. Chakranya terlihat agak berbeda" Jelas lai si Hyuga itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan chakranya, Neji kun?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Mungkin kalian tidak memperhatikannya, atau kalian tidak melihatnya. Namun sebelum keberangkatan kita tadi, ia muncul dan aku masih sempat melihat aliran chakranya mengunakan byakuganku. Aliran chakranya sangat berbeda di bandingkan dengan sosok yang pertama kau lawan Lee" ungkap Neji analisis. Ia mengignat kembai bagaiamana ketika ia sedang melompati bangunan konoha dan harus berhenti sejenak ketika melihat seorang melompat dari atas pohon, menemui para Genin lainnya yang belum bergerak.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa sebenarnya maksudmu Neji" Komen Tenten melompat di udara menyusul rekannya.

"SIngkat kata, mereka seperti pribadi yang berbeda." ucap Neji serius.

"Apa kalian membicarakan bocah blonde tadi?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. "Dia hanyalah bocah genin biasa yang dapat di kalahkan Lee dengan mudah. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Sekilas flashback muncul di kepala Lee, Ketika mereka memasuki ruang akademi. Di sana ada Sasuke Uchiha yang di tantang oleh Lee untuk melakukan sparing. Cara Lee menantang Sasuke adalah dengan menyerang Sasuke secara langsung. Saat itu Naruto yang menjadi sasaran, dengan mudahnya menangkis tendangan kaki kanan Lee.

Tapi si monster hijau itu berputar cepat, menjadikan lengannya sebagai pijakan dan menendang lurus dagu Naruto, sekaligus mendorongnya jauh ke belekang. Itulah awal mula Sasuke bertarung dengan Lee yang di menangkan oleh monster hijau.

"Kalau tidak salah orang itu bernama Naruto zuname atau zunami.. aku lupa, dan orang bernama Kabuto tadi mengungkapkan kalau ia pahlawan atau semacamnya" Ucap Lee, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian dalam ruangan ujian.

"Yah.. Jika saja pengawas belum muncul, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui informasi tentangnya" tambah tenten lemah. "Tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti, apa yang membuatmu khawatir tentang orang itu, Neji? dia berada di bawahmu"

'Aliran chakranya sangat berbeda' Pikir Neji, mengabaikan omelan tenten. 'Juga jumlah chakranya... Siapa sebenarnya dia?' pikir si hyuga semakin penasaran. "Apa kalian ingat kalau ada seorang murid yang berguru pada Tsunade Senju? Guru Gai pernah menceritakan tentangnya"

"Murid Tsunade-Sama? seingatku ia tidak pernah mengambil Murid lagi selain mengajarkan Menma namikaze selama beberapa bulan" Komen Tenten penasaran.

"Guru Gai pernah mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang berhasil menahan Hatake Kakashi , rival abadinya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu." Kali ini Lee berkomentar.

"EEHHH.. SEORANG GENIN MAMPU MENAHAN SEORANG JOUNIN?" ungkap Tenten tidak percaya.

"Itulah yang menggangguku.. aku tidak mengingat jelas siapa orangnya, namun aku sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah Uchiha atau Namikaze Menma, yang jelas dia bersama tim 7" Ucap Neji sangat serius.

"Sebenarnya tadi... " tenten dan Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rekannya yang akan menyampaiakan informasi baru. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya, tapi ia berhasil menahan tendanganku dengan mudah dan hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja itu tidak biasa" Lanjut Lee menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tapi bukannya kau bisa mengalahkannya hanya dari satu serangan saja?" tanya tenten.

"Itulah yang membuatku penasaran, Bukannya aku meragukanmu Lee, tapi orang itu menahan diri dan sengaja membiarkan dirinya di serang." tentu saja Lee dan tenten langsung melebarkan mata mereka, terkejut karena pendapat Neji.

"Tapi Neji kun, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu, bukankah kau melihatnya juga sendiri?" Tanya Lee tidak percaya. jelas-jelas ia bisa mengalahkan Naruto hanya dalam satu serangan saja, dan tapi kenapa neji membatahnya.

"Jika saja kau bisa melihat apa yang kulihat Lee, maka aku yakin kau tidak akan membantah apa yang kukatakan" ucap Neji serius. 'Aku belum yakin 100%, karena itu aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri dengan melawannya secara langsung.

"Ok.. kita berpindah ke pembahasan yang lain.. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar kalau sebenarnya, Menma-sama memiliki saudara kembar?" tanya tenten penasaran.

"EEH.. Aku tidak tau kalau Minato-sama memiliki anak kembar.. tapi kenapa yang satunya memiliki umur yang jauh dari Menma?" Komen Lee heboh.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu umur yang jauh Lee?" Tanya tenten memastikan.

"Bukankah saudara kembar Menma adalah gadis kecil berambut merah yang selalu bersama Kushina sama?" tanya Lee dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya.

"Baka..." Gumam Tenten menghela napas panjang. "Dia itu adik Menma, bukan saudara kembarnya.. Lagi pula mereka memang berbeda umur.. dari mana kau melihat kalau mereka itu kembar baka" runtuk Tenten kesal. Mereka terus melakukan percakapan sambil melompati dahan demi dahan.

"Mereka memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang sama" Jawab Lee serius.

'Kami.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku bersama seorang super bodoh sepertinya.' Pikir tenten hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Dulu sekali, aku sempat mengingat seorang datang ke kediaman Hyuga bersama Menma. Dia memiliki rambut blonde seperti Minato-sama. Aku tidak tau apakah itu pengawal atau apa, karena saat itu aku masih kecil. Yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat mirip Minus bola mata mereka" Ungkap Neji tiba-tiba. Seluruh pikirannya terfokus pada permasalahan yang satu ini terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak tau benar atau tidak, Tapi menurutku Si pria blnde itu adalah pengawal yang sengaja di tempatkan untuk membantu Menma-sama" Komen tenten yakin.

"hai.. ujian chunin kali ini juga di ikuti oleh Ninja Iwa, dan Iwa tidak menyukai keluarga Hokage. Jadi aku setuju dengan Tenten" Tambah Lee.

"Jika ia memang pengawal khusus, lalu kenapa kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah?" tanya Neji.

"Itu.." Lee yang ingin menjawab, terdiam karena tidak tau apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Pertanyaan Neji bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di jawab. Jika pengawal, maka seharusnya ia lebih kuat dari yang kamu bayangkan Lee. Dan jika ia menahan diri saat kamu menyerangnya, apa tujuannya sebenarnya?"

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu khawatir neji? tidak biasanya kau khawatir pada lawan, apalgi kalu aku sangat yakin kalau kalau tidak akan ada Genin di Konoha yang bisa mengalahkanmu" Komen Tenten masih tetap bingung kenapa Neji seperti ini. Neji adalah orang yang penuh percaya dir, namun kenapa kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tenten" Jawab Neji berbohong. 'itu karena aku merasa kalau ia bukanlah seorang Genin seperti genin lainnya, begitu juga rekan uchianya itu' pikir Si Hyuga itu.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage, Ruang rapat councill.

"Baiklah semuanya, maafkan aku karena mengganggu aktivitas kalian untuk sementara waktu,"Suara Yondaime terdengar saat itu. "tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengadakan rapat ini" Lanjutnya.

Selaku Hokage dan pemimpin rapat council, Minato berdiri di bagian kepala meja, sekaligus membuka rapat itu. Semua anggota councill Shinobi sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, terdiri dari para Ketua klan sampai dengan seorang perwakilan Anbu. Tidak lupa juga hadir tetua Konoha, Geng Danzo. Di samping kiri dan kanan Yondaime, ada Sandaime dan seorang sannin, Tsunade Senju.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengadakan rapat tanpa memberikan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Minato."Suara ini adalah milik si Senju Tsunade, perwakilan Rumah sakit dan seluruh ninja medis. Ia sedikit kesal karena rapat tiba-tiba, sedang pekerjaannya di RS cukup banyak.

"Aku Minta maaf Tsunade Hime, namun ini benar-benar harus kulakukan" Komen Minato serius. "Begitu juga untuk kalian semua anggota councill Shinobi." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengadakan rapat ini.. Minato kun?"Tanya sandaime.

"Aku mengadakan rapat ini untuk membahas tentang kemungkinan Invasi yang akan di lakukan Iwa atau Kumo di Sunagakure nanti." Jawab Minato. Tentu saja seluruh anggota rapat langsung bertanya-tanya dan terkejut akan pernyataan itu.

"Minato, aku tidak tau setan apa yang merasukimu, namun atas dasar apa kau mengatakan kalau kedua desa itu akan menyerang Suna?" Tanya Koharu.

"Aku setuju dengan Koharu. Kau tidak bisa menempatkan sesuatu seenakmu tanpa memikirkan dasar yang kuat atas pendapatmu itu, meskipun kau adalah seorang hokage.." Tambah rekan abadinya, Homura.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengutarakan pendapat tanpa memikirkan hal itu secara baik-baik. Apa kalian pikir aku begitu bodohnya menjadi seorang hokage, sehingga mengadakan rapat penting hanya karena sebuah Gosip tidak jelas." Tegas Minato, terkesan tidak suka pada tetua yang tetap saja masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai Hokage.

"Jiraiya sensei mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang pertemuan rahasia yang di lakukan oleh Kumo-Iwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan, namun kedua desa seolah sedang mempersiapkan perang" Ungkap si blonde Hokage.

"Apa maksudmu perang Minato-sama? Bukankah sekarang ini sudah tidak ada lagi konflik yang berarti?" tanya Fugaku, sedikit tertarik akan materi ini.

"Memang selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tepatnya sejak beakhirnya masa perang dunia ketiga tidak ada lagi konflik yang berarti. Namun dari hasil pencarian Informasi yang di lakukan Jiraiya Sensei, Kumo dan Iwa sedang gencarnya meningkatkan kekuatan perang mereka. Kedua desa bahkan mengutamakan peningkatan Shinobi mereka di bandingkan dengan masalah kelancaran ekonomi.

"Bisa saja itu hanyalah tindakan biasa untuk menguatkan pertahanan desa mereka." Komen Danzo sinis. "Kenyataannya, tidak seperti konoha, sejak tragedy kyubi, konoha terlalu mengabaikan masalah kekuatan desa. Ribuan pasukan desa yang gugur saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang keadaan desa belumlah seperti masa sebelum penyerangan kyubi."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu Danzo? itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan bahan rapat saat ini" Tegas Minato.

"Kau masih tetap belum bisa menjadi dewasa, Minato. Kau tetap belum bisa melihat kedepan, hal apa yang mungkin akan terjadi" Ucap Danzo semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan Mood untuk berdebat denganmu Danzo. Sekarang ini masih ada hal penting yang akan di bicarakan" Ucap minato serius, kembali ke materi utama diadakannya rapat saat itu.

"Namun seperti pendat Danzo tadi, Hokage sama. Bisa saja mereka hanya ingin memperkuat pertahanan desa mereka." Kali ini si Hyuga yang memberikan komentarnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meningkatkan kekuatan pasukan bukanlah alasan tepat untuk mengibarkan bendera peperangan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 400.000 kunai dan Shuriken yang diminta oleh masing-masing Iwa dan Kumo di Negara besi?" Ungkap Minato serius. Seluruh anggota rapat tercengang terkejut akan jumlah senjata yang di pesan oleh kedua desa itu. "Apa itu juga termasuk salah satu tindakan untuk memperkuat desa?" lanjutnya.

"Dari mana dan kapan kau dapatkan informasi itu?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku memililki hubungan baik dengan salah seorang tukang besi di negara besi, tempatku selalu meminta di buatkan kunai dalam jumlah banyak. Satu minggu yang lalu ia memberitahukan tentang itu, menanyakan apakah Iwa dan Kumo akan berperang?" jawab Minato serius.

"Jika benar mereka meminta senjata dalam jumlah seperti itu, maka kemungkinan semua pandai besi di Negara Besi akan sibuk untuk membuat pesanan itu." Komen Nara Shikamaru."Tidak mungkin hanya ada satu atau dua pabrik senjata yang akan memproduksi senjata dalam jumlah seperti itu" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi..." Tambah Choza

"Seperti perkataan Minato-sama tadi, kemungkinan perang akan terjadi" kalimat itu di selesaikan oleh perwakilan klan Inuzuka, Tsume.

"Ini buruk..' gumam Tsunade sedikit berbisik.

"Ini tentu buruk, terutama karena sekarang sedang di adakan ujian Chunin di Suna" Lanjut Yondaime.

"Lalu, apa alasannya Iwa atau Kumo akan memerangi Suna? bukankah diperang dunia ke tiga, desa itu tidak ikut serta dalam konflik?" Gumam Inoichi berpikir keras.

"Alasanku menduga kalau kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang suna sebenarnya masih 50% saja. " ungkap Minato. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap rasa keingin tahuan seluruh peserta rapat. " Satu bulan yang lalu, Suna mengirimkan undangan Ujian chunin ke seluruh desa.

Tentu saja baik Kumo atau Iwa tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam ujian itu. lalu Kazekage kembali mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan dua minggu lalu kepada desa yang akan ikut serta di dalam ujian, bahwa ujian pertama akan di lakukan di Konoha, sedangkan yang ke dua di Suna.

Tiba-tiba saja Kumo dan Iwa mengatakan akan ikut serta dalam ujian, dan konfirmasi dari mereka baru di terima minggu lalu. Bukannya aku memikirkan hal buruk akan terjadi secara pasti, tapi paling tidak kita memiliki bayangan agar ke depannya tidak panik" Minato akhirnya menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Ini memang aneh" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu aneh, Shika?" tanya Choza.

"Kumo dan Iwa menolak untuk ikut dalam ujian chunin, namun mereka ikut ketika mengetahui akan di adakan di Konoha dan Suna untuk babak kedua sampai selesai. Jika mereka ingin menyerang Suna, kenapa dari awal mereka tidak setuju ikut serta? bukan setelah mengetahui Konoha menjadi tempat diadakannya ujian pertama.

lalu untuk senjata yang di pesan dalam jumlah massa. Tentu kemungkinan kalau mereka akan memulai perang pasti ada jika di lihat dari jumlah senjata yang mereka inginkan. Namun siapa yang akan mereka serang? Apa Suna dengan memanfaatkan kesibukan ujian chunin? ataukah Konoha?" lanjut si malas genius itu.

Terlihat semua sedang sibuk berpikir masing-masing karena memang apa yang di sampaikan oleh Shikaku 100% masuk di akal. Begitu banyak hal ganjil yang ada dalam kasus ini, dan perlu diadakannya pemecahan secepatnya. Namun tidak semudah itu untuk memecahkan masalah serumit ini. Butuh lebih dari sekedar berpikir sehingga titik terang kemunginan akan muncul.

"Kenapa kita harus menghawatirkan itu, jika memang akan terjadi peperangan, maka pastikan saja kalau semua shinobi desa konoha dalam keadaan siap berperang." Komen Koharu.

"Tidak semudah itu mengatakan kalau Shinobi desa kita siap untuk berperang, terlebih lawan kita belumlah di ketehui kejelasan kekuatannya" ucap Homura logis.

"Lalu kenapa? mereka juga tidak mengtahui kekuatan kita. Kita masih memiliki MInato si Kiroi sekko, Jiraiya, ada juga Tsunade yang akan mengambil alih medis. Lalu ada kakashi, barisan anbu dan Jounin lainnya yang tidak bisa di hitung satu per satu. Kita juga memiliki Uchiha dan Hyuga, Konoha tidak selemah yang kalan khawatirkan." Tegas nenek tua itu.

"Ini bukanlah siapa yang kuat atau yang lemah" Komen Sandaime.

"Perang hanya akan membawa penderitaan tiada akhir dan luka bagi kedua belah pihak.

Jika ada jalan lain yang lebih baik untuk menghindari peperangan, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya?" lanjut minato, di respon anggukan oleh Tsunade dan Sandaime, begitu juga para ketua klan.

"Lalu kau akan mengorbankan Shinobi Konoha lagi untuk mencegah perang seperti yang kau lakukan pada Hizasi" Kali ini Danzo berkomentar dengan tegas. "Dengan kau yang menjadi Hokage, kau sudah membawa nama Konoha jatuh di mata negara lain."Lanjutnya sinis. Hiashi langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh ke si mata satu itu, mendengar nama saudara kembarnya di ungkit.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti arti pengorbanan, tidak oleh otang yang tidak menghargai pengorbanan sepertimu" Tegasnya geram.

"Kau hanya bisa menciptakan seorang monster, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Itachi" Tambah Fugaku.

'Bagaimana Danzo.. 2 : 1. Apa kau masih bisa berkomentar?' Pikir Minato menyeringai melihat si Tua Danzo hanya bisa mengendus kesal karena tidak mendapakan bantuan dukungan dari siapapun.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan informasi ini ke pihak Suna?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Aku belum melakukannya, dan aku ingin melakukan konfirmasi dulu keseluruh anggota cuncil shinobi sebelum memutuskannya. Sunagakure adalah Desa aliansi Konoha, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada desa itu, juga merupakan tanggung jawab kita sebagai aliansi untuk membantu" ungkap Minato heroik

"Meskipun seperti itu, bisa saja itu yang mereka inginkan." Komen Shikaku serius. "Mereka menginginkan kita fokus ke Suna dan mereka akan menyerang Konoha sebagai target utama. Strategi dalam perang terkadang strategi yang paling kotor"

'Genius seperti biasa' Pikir Tsunade. "Lalu kau hanya tinggal memikirkan stategi yang baik untuk mengatasi itu" komennya sambil menyeringa.

"Blonde merepotkan" Gumam Si Nara itu malas, dan hanya di respon seringai juga helaan napas dari anggota rapat council.

"Tanggung jawab keamanan desa adalah milik Uchiha, polisi Konoha. Berikan tugas itu ke kami para polisi untuk mencegah terjadinya penyerangan dadakan" Ungkap Fugaku bangga.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kau sudah menawarkan itu, Fugaku" Komen Minato tenang seperti biasanya. "Namun tanggung jawab keselamatan desa bukan hanya berada di bahu Uchiha saja, namun seluruh aspek masyarakat. Kita akan saling bekerjasama untuk melakukan itu" lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para genin yang sedang mengikuti ujian chunin di suna? siapa yang akan menjamin keselamatan mereka?" Tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Bukan cuma itu, Jinchuriki desa juga ada di sana. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau membiarkan Jinchuriki keluar meninggalkan desa setelah kau mengetahui informasi seperti ini, Minato." Komen Danzo.

"Jinchuriki bukanlah senjata yang bisa menahan kebebasannya. Ia adalah manusia yang memiliki hak untuk hidup normal seperti yang lainnya. Terlebih dia adalah anakku, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa mengekangnya, Danzo" tegas Minato melepaskan KI cukup pekat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, bersama para roki.

Mereka kini melanjutkan perjalanan dengan melakukan lompatan-lompatan dari dahan ke dahan. Sudah sore hari, sekitar pukul 16.00 waktu saat itu. Mereka melompat dalam tim, membentuk pola berlian, dengan Naruto paling depan sebagai pemimpin, tim Kurenai di bagian paling belakang sebagai sensorik dan kiri-kanan, tim Asuma dan Kakashi sebagai penghancur.

"Aku benar-benat tidak merasakan keberadaan peserta lainnya dari tempat ini" Gumam Kiba, sedikit membesarkan suaranya agar di dengar semua rekannya. Hinata mengangguk setuju karena penglihatan byakugannya menujukkan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Tetap waspada.. Bisa saja musuh melakukan trik untuk menghindari sensor" Ungkap Shikamaru, dengan matanya tetap terfokus pada Naruto.

**Flashback**

Sebelum ujian kedua di mulai, Asuma dan Shikamaru sempat melakukan permainan Shogi di salah satu ruang akademi.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang Naruto? Kudengar kau memiliki hubungan baik dengannya" Ucap Asuma tanpa melepas rokok di mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? apa ada hal yang aneh?"tanya si Nara itu menjalankan pion shoginya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja banyak yang membicarkan tentangnya saat ini" Gumam Asume, memberikan sebuah bingo book ke Shikamaru.

"Huh? apa ini?" Ucap si malas itu membuka halaman pertama buku kecil itu dan langsung melebarkan bola matanya. "I-Ini.. Apa ini serius?" Lanjutnya tergagap.

"Yamato sebagai Jounin senseinya tidak berani menjamin apakah itu serius atau tidak, namun dimana ada asap, pasti ada api" Ungkap si jounin itu. "Jika ada di antara kalian bertiga yang melawannya saat ujian, sebaiknya menyerah saja. kita tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pemikirannya" Lanjutnya sangat serius, memperhatikan ekspresi Shikamaru yang masih tercengang.

'Ap-apa ini benar-benar Naruto, aku tau ia kuat, tapi.. apa sekuat ini?' Pikirnya penasaran.

**End**

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau membawa katana di punggungmu Naruto." ucap si nara itu, membuka percakapan dengan Naruto.

Mata kiri Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku juga baru mempelajarinya akhir-akhir ini Shika" Jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, terkesan nerves.

'Apanya yang akhir-akhir ini? terlihat jelas kalau ia lihai menggunakan kenjutsu saat melawan Zabuza' Pikir Menma. 'tapi kenapa ia menyembunyikan kemampuannya?'

"Oi baka.. kenapa kau tidak membawa senjatamu yang kau bawa sewaktu di Nami" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku kenami. Maaf yah, sepertinya aku lupa ingatan."Jawab Naruto menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tch,... Kau selalu saja memiliki alasan untuk mengeles" runtuk Sasuke kesal, melompati dahan pohon.

"Lupakan Itu untuk sekarang, karena di depan kita ada sesuatu yang besar sedang bergerak" ucap Naruto waspada. Hinata lansung mengaktifkan byakugannya mencari asal pergerakan.

"It-itu.. ada tiga orang di depan kita sedang menuju ke sini" Gumam Hinata agak terbata dengan suara lembutnya memperingati rekannya. Kemudian semua Roki waspada, dengan memegang kunai di saku mereka, sedang Naruto memegang gagang katanannya, Katana pemberian Shisui.

Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat tiga langkah melompati dahan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba terihat beberapa Shuriken yang lengsung melesat cepat menyerang Naruto. Mata para Genin sempat melebar, melihat arah serangan itu hanya satu, yaitu Naruto sebagai targetnya. Dengan cepatnya Si blonde itu menarik katananya dan menangkis seluruh shuriken.

Trank

trank

trank

Beberapa Shuriken terjatuh ke atas tanah, sedang beberapa lagi menancap di batang pohon. Naruto memberikan aba-aba untuk berhenti pada seluruh tim roki dan menunggu kemunculan tiga sosok yang hinata maksudkan.

SST

ssttt

sssttt

"Namikaze Naruto.. akhirnya kita bisa bertemu" Ungkap salah satu dari sosok misterius yang menyerang mereka.

**T************B************C**

Tinggalkan review dan tebakan kalian tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Itu akan sangat berarti dan meyemangatiku dalam melanjutkan dan mengupdate fict ini, dibandingkan pujian kalian atau sekedar penyemangat dengan kata lanjut.

Sampai jumpa hari sabtu atau minggu ini..


	30. Chapter 30

Make Destiny

**Balasan Review**

Wah,, banyak juga yang menebak kalau itu dari Iwa yah.. good things dan terimakasih atas apresiasinya..

Iya.. gomen atas kesalahan nama Shikaku nara pada chap sebelumnya…

Guru Naruto bukan kaguya atau rikodo sannin.. bukan juga Jiraiya, atau madara.. aku tidak ingin membuat hal seperti itu.. kalian akan mengetahui nantinya..

Aa yang nanyain cara penulisan di fanfict yah? Daftar di fanfiction, buat akun di sana dan tinggal login deh.. jika ada cerita, tinggal posting aja.. cukup sederhana kok.. lebih detailnya searching aja, nanya ama om goegle yang serba tau…

Naruto akan melawan neji? Wah di fictku yang satu udah, kmayaknya nggak deh.. aku ingin membuat hal lain yang lebih menarik dan beda. Tentang PDS4.. masih lama.. masih terlalu lama malahan… keluarga naruto akan tau kalau Naruto memiliki sharingan jika sudah mulai terungkap siapa si Crow itu..

Untuk pairing.. Haku Yuki.. Hinata.. Sakura.. atau siapapun itu, aku masih mengharapkan bantuan dari kalian semua. Dengan sedikit alasan dan gambaran bagaimana alur cinta mereka akan sangat membantu…

Untuk kekuatan Naruto seperti jaring itu, aku terinspirasi dari kekuatan fuu ketika menyelamatkan ninja Suna pada episode subtitosi cannon. Aku belum memiliki nama yang baik untuk itu, dan kekuatannya sudah ada sedikit gambaran di dalam kepalaku.. jika ada saran tentang itu, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Melalui via PM juga bisa..

Tentang sikap Naruto.. masih agak gray dan sangat berbeda dengan bunshinnya yang selalu bersikap konyol. Kedepannya sikap Naruto akan semakin jelas kok.. tenang saja..

Invasinya akan sangat berbeda dari semua cerita yang pernah kalian baca, THIS IS A PROMISE..

Akan sangat dahsyat dan menggemparkan jika sekali Naruto menunjukkan kemampuannya, bisa menggegerkan dunia, mungkin seperti batosai yang melakukan pembantaian. Aku berencana seperti itu, tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menunjukkan kemampuannya hanya untuk membuat para roki terkejut.. TAPI SELURUH DUNIA AKAN TERKEJUT.. **GAHAHAHAHAH (**uhuk..uhukk..sory about that)

Akhirnya, maaf tentang chap ini jika kurang memuaskan, karena memang aku ingin membuat pertarungan yang lebih seru, menarik dan berkesan. Pada dua chap ke depan akan di suguhkan pertarungan yang akan menguras emosi dan rasa penasaran kalian..

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Maaf jika banyak typo dan kesalahan..**

**Dark Roselvelt Out….**

**.**

Problem

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah, burung-burung telah kembali ke peraduan mereka, setelah seharian beraktifitas menghabiskan waktu di luar sarang. Melintas di atas kawasan hutan negara Api, terbang berkelompok, terkesan sangat akrab diantara satu sama lainnya. Keadaan yang cukup sulit untuk mampu di ciptakan oleh manusia.

Sementara itu, di area hutan. 10 bocah 13 tahun berhenti bergerak, berdiri di dahan pohon bersama tim mereka masing-masing. Ekspresi penuh tanya terlihat di wajah lugu mereka, kebingungan karena mereka baru saja di hadang oleh kesatuan Khusus yang di bentuk oleh desa untuk memburu dan menangkap Ninja pelarian mereka, sang Ninja Pemburu. Tapi mereka bukanlah ninja pelarian, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bocah yang sedang menjalankan ujian chunin, menuju ke Sunagakure.

Anehnya lagi, Ninja Pemburu itu bukan dari konoha, melainkan dari desa lainnya, Iwagakure. Mereka juga tidak memburu seorang ninja pelarian, melainkan seorang Genin atas nama Namikaze Naruto. terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan di dunia shinobi, dan ini adalah salah satunya.

"Ini aneh.." Suara berbisik itu berasal dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aneh kenapa, Sasuke -kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa ninja pemburu dari Iwa memburu Naruto?" Jawab si Uchiha itu.

"Hai.. Seharusnya mereka juga tidak bisa memasuki hutan Negara api. Jika mereka bisa melakukannya, kemungkinan mereka itu hebat" Gumam Menma.

"Shikamaru.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? meskipun kita bersatu, kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkan tiga orang Anbu bersamaan" Bisik Ino khawatir.

"Aku setuju dengan Ino, Shika? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? apa kita harus kabur?" Tanya Choji sudah cukup ketakutan, bahkan berhenti sejenak menikmati kripiknya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba Ninja pemburu desa lain di wilayah Negara api?' pikir Shikamaru penasaran. "Kita tunggu dan lihat dulu apa yang mereka inginknan. Setelah itu barulah kita memutuskan untuk melawan atau mundur" Jawab Si nara itu serius.

"OOw.. Apa yang teerjadi di sini? Kenapa Anbu sialan muncul di tempat seperti ini" Ungkap Kiba mengeraskan suaranya seperti biasa. Ke tiga Anbu yang tersinggung, langsung menfokuskan tatapan mereka ke kelompok kiba, membuat gadis lavender di kelompok itu pucat pasi.

"Cha-chakra mereka, setara dengan Kakashi-sensei" Ungkap Hinata nerves, bisa di bilang ketakutan, ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia temukan ketika menggunakan Byakugannya.

Naruto yang berada di barisan paling depan, yang langsung berhadapan dengan tiga ninja pemburu itu langsung melirik ke rekan Rokinya. 'Kemungkinan jika mereka semua bekerja sama maka kami akan bisa mengalahkan mereka." Gumamnya sedang menganalisa keadaan, "Tapi sepertinya peluang untuk melakukan kerjasama cukup nihil" Lanjutnya saat melihat beragam ekspresi di wajah mereka.

"Nah.. Apa yang di lakukan oleh tiga Ninja Pemburu desa Iwa di tanah Negara api ini? Apa kalian ingin memicu terjadinya peperangan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencari tau tujuan musuh.

"Kau bisa mencari taunya nanti setelah kemi mendapatkan kepalamu" Ucap Hunter yang berada di barisan paling depan, penuh percaya diri. Ia langsung menarik katana yang ada di punggungnya, begitu juga kedua temannya yang langsung standby akan melakukan penyerangan.

'Ini buruk... Aku masih belum mau menunjukkan kartu asku, namun jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku pasti hanya akan di jadikan kacang-kacangan oleh mereka' Pikir Naruto memperhatikan ke tiga Anbu hunter itu, tetap waspada akan serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan terjadi.

'Aku harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka kalau begitu' Pikir Naruto, melirik kebelakang, memperhatikan rekan rokinya. 'Mereka belum siap untuk melawan ninja level Anbu, tapi bagaimanapun juga...' lanjutnya khawatir, memperhatikan ekspresi nerves bercampur rasa takut di wajah para roki.

"MENMA, CIPTAKAN BUNSHIN" teriak Naruto memerintahkan adiknya itu. Menma yang tadinya sedikit terkejut, ketika mendengarkan perintah yang tiba-tiba, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu melakukan handseal yang sangat familiar.

**"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **Teriakan Menma mengutarakan jutsunya, menghasilkan gumpalan asap sangat luas di area itu. Sangat jelas jika di lihat dari bagian atas, bagaikan bom asap yang di lepaskan.

Ketiga wajah penasaran di tunjukan dari balik topeng para hunter. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun selain gumpalan asap di sekitar mereka. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, ketika perlahan gumpalan asap itu mulai menghilang, terungkaplah sudah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dua ribu bunshin Menma menyebar di segala arah, langsung mengepung mereka bertiga.

"Sial.. Mereka kabur.." Ungkap hunter di sebelah kiri, ketika menyadari kalau sasaran mereka sudah menghilang, menyisakkan dua ribu bunshin yang menyeringai menatap mereka.

"Tidak usah dulu memikirkan mereka, pikirkan saja bagaimana kita akan menghadapi Bunshin sebanyak ini" Gumam sang pemimpin.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang bocah Genin bisa menciptakan Bunshin begini banyaknya." Gumam yang lain kebingungan. Permasalahannya adalah chakra dan semua tau kalau Kage Bushin membutuhkan banyak chakra. Jutsu ini paling tidak harus di lakukan oleh seorang Jounin, dan seorang Kage saja hanya bisa menciptakan 20 bunshin. Tapi ini adalah 2.000 bunshin dalam sekejap.

"HEY KALIAN... " teriak salah satu bunshin Menma bersemangat. "Kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari kami" Lanjutnya penuh percaya diri, di respon anggukan beberapa bunshin lainnya.

"YEAH, SEMUANYA..." teriak bunshin Menma yang lainnya, bertindak sebagai pemimpin. "LAKUKAN SERANGAN PEMBUKA" lanjutnya berteriak sambil menerapkan beberapa heandseal yang langsung di ikuti 9 dari mereka yang mengelilingi tiga Anbu hunter.

"Oh tidak.. mereka bisa menggunakan jutsu" Gumam sang pemimpin khawatirkan. "Ini akan memakan waktu lama.."

**Suiton : Teppodama**" ucap bunshin-bunshin itu bersamaan, langsung menarik napas, membentuk chakra, lalu menyemburkan gumpalan bulatan air seperti peluru meriam yang di tembakkan. Bulatan itu cukup besar, berkisar 1 meter untuk diameternya, melesat cepat ke arah Anbu hunter dari berbagai sisi.

Ketiga Anbu melompat ke arah berbeda, menghindari serangan itu, sekaligus berpencar. Dahan pohon yang mereka jadikan pijakan tadi langsung hancur seketika menerima terjangan jutsu suiton itu. Jika saja mereka menghindar maka mereka akan terluka parah.

pooft

pooft

11 bunshin Menma langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan asap setelah menyudahi jutsunya. 'Begitu rupanya, hanya satu kali melakukan jutsu saja dan akan menghilang' Pikir Anbu yang bertengker di dahan lainnya, mengamati kinerja Bunshin itu.

Satu Bunshin muncul dari bawah, langsung memberikan tendangan kejutan, mengarah ke wajah si Anbu. Namun belum sempat kakinya menyentuh sasaran, terlebih dahulu Anbu itu sudah menyabetkan katananya yang memang sudah di hunus, sekaligus menghilangkan keberadaan bunshin itu. Terlihat begitu mudahnya bunshin itu menyudahi pertarungan, seperti tidak menganggap lawannya saja.

Belum sempat Anbu itu berpikir, beberapa Shuriken dan kunai sudah melayang, menyerangnya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi, Anbu itu langsung melompat ke atas, menghindari serangan. Pada bagian atas, dua bunshin sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya, namun lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Anbu hunter itu menghakhiri pertarungan.

Ia menatap ke arah kanannya, melihat seorang Anbu lainnya sedang berjuang melawan puluhan bunshin yang terus menyerangnya. Kiri, kanan, depan belakang , atas-bawah. Dari segala sisi Bunshin terus bermunculan menyerang orang itu. Tapi bagi Anbu itu, pertarungan itu hanya di jadikan sebagai pemanasan semata, tanpa ada yang harus di khawatirkan.

Bergerak ke kanan dan langsung menyabetkan katananya ke bunshin lainnya. Menunduk dan langsung memotong kaki bunshin di depannya. Setiap serangan yang di lakukan bunshin selalu bisa di hindari dengan mudahnya, bahkan sambil melakukan serangan balasan. Ada stu bunshin yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang, dengan kunai di tangannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah katana sudah menembus tubuhnya, mengubahnya menjadi asap.

"Bunshin-bunshin ini tidak ada habisnya" Gumam Anbu yang baru saja muncul, membantu rekannya. Mereka berdiri saling membelakang, saling mengawasi satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana menurutmu, namun sebaiknya kita berpisah. Dengan begitu kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menghancurkan lebih banyak Bunshin" Komen rekannya, dengan tatapannya tetap fokus, mencegah kemungkinan serangan dadakan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mundur dulu.. " Suara itu berasalal dari Anbu ke tiga yang baru saja muncul. "Kita masih bisa mencarinya di lain kesempatan, dan masih banyak waktu. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita berlama-lama di daerah lawan, dan kuyakin kalau mereka juga pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan kita" Lanjutnya.

"Tch... Kenapa aku harus takut pada Ninja Konoha? aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua jika ada yang muncul" Ungkap si Anbu berambut merah dengan topeng kera. Dari gaya mendecihnya, ia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Konoha, sangat membenci desa ini. Sepertinya di masa lalu orang ini kehilangan besar karena ulah konoha.

"Jangan sekarang, aku tau kemampuanmu dan kau akan menggunakannya jika sudah saatnya" tegas sosok itu, yang merupakan kapten tim.

"Jadi kita akan kabur seperti seorang pengecut?" tanya si Anbu saru. "Ini adalah kesempatan kita menyusul bocah-bocah itu. Tidak ada yang akan sadar kalau kita adalah pelakunya karena mereka diperbolehkan untuk saling membunuh"

"Misi ini adalah untuk mengacaukan lawan, bukan untuk menangkap mereka. Misi sudah selesai dan kita akan kembali. Ini perintah" Tegas sang kapten. Si Saru tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain mendecih dan mengikuti perintah kaptennya. Ia kemudian melemparkan bom asap ke atas dahan, meciptakan gumpalan asap ungu tebal. setelah itu mereka ikut menghilang bersama angin.

"DIMANA MEREKA?" teriak salah satu bunshin kebingungan, menatap ke tempat Anbu tadinya berdiri sudah tidak ada lagi, hilang bersama asap ungu yang di sapu angin.

"CARI MEREKA... BERPENCAR" Teriak yang lainnya penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Bersama Menma dkk.

Naruto melompat ke atas permukaan tanah kosong, membentuk arena sempurna untuk beristrahat. Beberapa pohon tumbuh di sekitar tempat itu, mengelilingi area itu seperti sebuah pagar keliling mini. Roki lainnya mendarat setelah Naruto, di belakang bocah blonde itu.

"Kenapa berhenti Nii-san? bukannya kita masih terlalu dekat dengan orang tadi?" tanya Menma, mealngkah mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Kita akan istrahat di sini, lagi pula hari juga sudah menjelang malam. Akan merugikan bagi kita jika melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari, sementara adayang mencoba mengejar." Jelas Naruto, menatap langit yang sudah memerah, menunjukan kini telah senja.

"Kenapa kita tidak teruskan saja perjalanan kita? Aku tidak mau nantinya gagal karena kebodohan mu memilih beristahat" Tegas Sasuke. Ia terus saja melawan apa yang Naruto katakan sejak tadi, entah apa yang ada dalam kepala Uchiha itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto" Komen Shika dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan maut dari si Uchiha. "Kita harus beristrahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku yakin kalau tim lainnya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kita lakukan. Berjaan di malam hari terlalu beresiko. Jarak pandangan akan menyempit, sedang jika kita menggunakan cahaya maka akan memancing perhatian. "lanjut si Genius.

"Kurasa Shikamaru benar, teme" gumam Menma, menatap sahabatnya, mencoba membujuknya.

"Jika kita gagal karena ini, maka aku tidak akan akan memaafkan kalian. Akan kubuat kalian menyesal nantinya" Ancam si Uchiha, melototi Naruto, kemudian mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Mah..mah.. Aku tidak pernah takut dengan mata pinkimu itu, Sasu-chan" ejek Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya bertambah kesal karena respon itu. Tapi ia tau kalau sebuah kesalahan besar jika ia mencoba menyerang Naruto saat itu. Iapun hanya pasrah, mengeram kesal, lalu melangkah ke bagian tepi.

"Kita akan mendirikan tenda di sini" Tegasnya, menurunkan ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan perbaekalannya.

"Hai.." jawab Menma dan Sakura bersamaan, menyusul rekan tim mereka itu.

"Oi, Blonde.. apa kau tidak membawa pelengkapan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang juga sudah mulai menurunkan ranselnya akan mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan perlengkapan seperti itu Shika.. Alam ini memberiku segalanya" Jawab Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Blonde merepotkan.." decih si malas Genius. 'Yah alam memberimu segalanya, tapi bagaimana kau akan melewati malam ini?' lanjutnya di dalam pemikiran jeniusnya.

"Kita akan berjaga secara bergantian, dan aku akan mengambil giliranku yang pertama. Akan di bagi dalam 4 bagian. Tim Kurenai akan berpencar karena mereka adalah ninja tipe sensorik, jadi akan mengisi kelompok lainnya. Hinata, kau akan ke kelompok Shikamaru, bertukar dengan Ino. Shino akan ke kelompok Kakashi, bertukar dengan Menma. Kita akan berjaga masing-masing 2,5 jam, sebelum berganti shift." Jelas Naruto.

"Huh.. Dan kau sekarang bertindak seperti seorang kapten besar" runtuk Sasuke tidak suka.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Sasuke? Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan jaga dan tidur seperti seorang bayi, lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan permasalah sepele sepertimu" Tegas Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Si Uchiha itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal, kembali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

'Tunggu saja Naruto.. Tunggu saatku beraksi' Pikir si Uchiha itu.

"Kau membagi tim, tapi kau tidak menyertakan dirimu di dalamnya" Komen Kiba binung karena Naruto tidak memiliki rekan berjaga.

"Aku tidak memiliki tim karena aku tau sampai mana batas kemampuanku, jadi aku bisa mengatasi permasalahnku."Jawab naruto. "Aku belum mengetahui dengan jelas kemampuan kalian, jadi sebagai tindakan pencegahan hal yang tidak di inginkan, aku menempatkan kalian dalam tim"

"Lalu.. kenapa cuma 2,5, maksudku, berarti jam jaga akan berakhir pada pukul 04.00 dini hari?" Tanya sakura menyadari apa yang Naruto rencanakan.

"Kau memang pandai dalam pelajara, Sakura" pipi si rambut pink itu hanya bisa meronah. "Aku sengaja memberikan waktu 10 jam untuk beristrahat, minus 2,5 jam untuk berjaga. Kita akan mulai bergerak pada pukul 4.30 nanti subuh"

"NANI..." Teriak mereka semua serentak terkejut.

"KENAPA BEGITU CEPAT KITA HARUS MELANJUTKAN PERJALANAN INI, BAKA" teriak Kiba, protes akan keputusan sepihak yang Naruto ambil.

"Dengar, jika kalian ingin menjadi Chunin, maka sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri dari awal. Kalian harus melupakan masa indah kalian sewaktu menjadi Genin, dan berbenah ke masa peralihan menjadi seorang Shinobi remaja. Kalian adalah tentara, bukanlah sekumpulan Boyband, Ingat itu" Jelas naruto sangat serius, memberikan briefing ke para pemula. Dia pernah berada dalam kesatuan Ne, jadi dia tau dari pengalaman.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan Genin saja" komen Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke, ini adalah dunia luar, bukan di dalam desa dimana semua orang mengagungkanmu. Jika kau ingin bertahan sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, dan sebaiknya kau percaya apa yang kukatan." Tegas Naruto. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, membelakngi para roki. "Aku akan berkeliling sebentar, memastikan tempat ini benar-benar aman" dengan itu ia melompat menuju ke dahan kayu di hadapannya.

Naruto berhenti di puncak sebuah pohon, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hamparan hutan luas yang Negara api yang sebentar lagi akan mendekati perbatasan. Mata sharingannya langsung di aktifkan saat itu, menyaring sekelilingnya menggunakan mangekyou pada mata kanan dan Enternal Mangekyou di mata kirinya.

'Memang kekuatan mangekyou dan Enternal sangat jauh berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan meluap-luap di dalam mata kiriku ini' Pikirnya menyeringai evil, kemudian menghilang dengan Hiraishin yang di barengi kilatan petir.

Tempat Rahasia

Naruto muncul di sebuah bangunan dalam tanah yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin seadanya. Di lantai itu terlihat lambang Hiraishin yang terpajang jelas. Ada sedikit Gumpalan asap saat ia mendarat, mungkin karena ia belum terlalu menguasi jutus yang satu ini.

'Hiraishin ini… bagaimana cara si Blonde itu menguasai jutsu ini dengan mudah?' pikir naruto, menonaktifkan Mangekyounya, dan terlihatlah sepasang mata violet pada kedua matanya. Tidak berhenti di situ, perlahan bola mata kirinya, breubah warna menjadi hitam lebam, bola mata Shisui.

'Mata Shisui-ni-chan memang luar biasa dalam menggunakan Genjutsu. Bukan hanya bisa mengelabui orang lain saja, tapi juga mereka tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun' pikirnya lagi. Ia memang menutupi kenyataan kalau mata kirinya bukan lagi miliknya dan dilakukan dengan menggunakan Genjutsu. Jika Sharingan biasa mungkin akan terdeteksi, namun ini adalah Sharingan yang paling di takuti karena genjutsunya, Sharingan Shisui Uchiha.

Ia menggigit ibu Jarinya sampai meneteskan darah yang sengaja ia jatuhkan ke atas lantai itu. tujuannya sekarang adalah membuat jutsu pengganti paling kesuakannnya, Bunshin darah. Perlahan bunshin buatannya membentuk dari darahnya itu, mulai dari kaki, terus begerak ke paha, lalu ke tubuh sampai akhirnya membentuk sempurna seperti copi paste tubuhnya.

"Kau tau bos, seharusnya kau sesekali menikmati keadaan di luar bersama orang-orang seusiamu agar kau tidak ketinggalan zaman" Komen Bunshin itu, sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku menciptakan Bunshin, selalu saja memiliki sifat merepotkan sepertimu" gumam Naruto menghela napas, melihat sifat bunshinnya itu yang memang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya.

"Aku adalah sifatmu yang asli bos, tanpa ditutup-tutpi dan ti"-

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan segeralah pergi ke tempat seharusnya kau bertugas" Potong Naruto yang asli dengan tegas. Bunshin itu hanya melebarkan grinnya, kemudian menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

'Aku tidak akan berlama-lama dengan omong kosong ini. Tidak ada waktu bersantai, disaat selalu ada kekuatan baru yang terus bermunculan. Aku bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kemampuan Yin dan Yangku dengan sempurna' Pikir naruto ambisius. Penurunan, itula yang ia rasakan, kecewa pada kemampuannya yang masih seberapa, paling tidak menurutnya seperti itu.

Targetnya terlalu tinggi, disamping itu, usianya belumlah terlalu matang untuk menjadi Shinobi seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia mungkin sempurna dengan Mangekyounya, tapi kemampuan mata itu memiliki batasan dan mata itu akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Permasalahannya adalah, ketika ia menggunakan jutsu mangekyounya, maka tubuhnya akan terasa langsung kesakitan seperti mengalami penyiksaan di neraka. Meskipun ia akui kalau Kini sudah sedikit berbeda karena mata kirinya bukan lagi Mangekyou biasa, melainkan Enternal.

'Aku bahkan belum bisa mendekati level Itachi menurut Kakek tua Bangka Danzo itu. Aku belum bisa menggunakan Kekuatan Super seperti Baa-chan dengan sempurna, juga jutsu Hiraishin si Blonde itu. Cih..'decihnya kesal. 'Jika aku hanya mengandalkan Kenjutsu saja maka rencanaku akan terhambat. Aku akan meningkatkan latihanku, karena sebentar lagi waktuku akan datang, waktu untuk memulai apa yang aku dan Shisui-Ni-chan impikan' Pikirnya menyeringai, menatap pakaian dinasnya yang menggantung di tembok, ketika ia menjadi seorang Crow No Sharingan.

Sharingan hanya sebuah alat baginya, bukanlah sesuatu yang membagangkan seperti seorang Uchiha yang selalu memuja mata itu. Ia tidak begitu bodoh, mendewakan mata itu, sehingga akan mengalami nasib yang sams seperti Madara yang kalah pada Hshirama, namun ia juga mengakui kalau mata yang satu ini memang mengerikan.

Ia ingin melatih kemampuan tubuhnya juga, tidak hanya focus pada kemampuan mata itu. Ia ingin memaksimalkan potensi tubuh Uzumakinya dengan baik, sejajar dengan potensi yang bisa di ber ikan matanya. itulah keinginannya saat ini. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari chakra Choumei, jadi itu juga menjadi salah satu PR baginya yang harus segera di kerjakan.

Ia menggerakkan bola mata dengan sharingan yang berkibar ke samping kirinya, ketika menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang mendekatinya saat itu. "kau sangat susah di temui akhir-akhir ini ne.. Naruto-kun" suara yang tidak asing baginya terdengar saat itu.

"Aku sibuk menjalankan misi yang di berikan Desa dan Danzo. " Gumam naruto, mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan, menatap pakaian kebanggannya saat menjadi Crow. "Bagaimana persiapannya, Shin..?" tanyanya lagi pada sosok itu.

"Semua sudah sesuai rencana yang seharusnya, dan semua unit sudah mengetahui tugas mereka masing-masing" Jawab Shin.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Apa sudah di tentukan kapan hari H nya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hai hari H -nya minus 30 hari lagi. Apa Tidak ada yang memberitahukanmu tentang ini?" Tanya shin penasaran, berhenti di samping kiri naruto.

"Mungkin aku akan di bertahukan ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku di suna. Apa semua sesuai rencana yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi, penasaran.

"aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik, kau tenang saja ne, Taicho. Selama ada orang baik sepertiku di belakangmu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja" Canda anggota Root itu.

"Yeah.. kau kini sudah pandai menjilat, Shin-nii-san" Komen naruto menghela napas. "bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa ia sudah tau rencananya?"

"Hai, aku sudah memberitahukan detailnya padanya dan ia setuju. Ia adalah pion terbaik yang kita miliki" jawab Shin.

"Hidupnya terlalu berbahaya, dia berada di tengah-tengah yang bisa saja akan menusuk kita dari belakang" Komen naruto realistis.

"Aku percaya padanya" jawab Shin menarik napas panjang. "sama sepertimu, aku sangat mempercayainya dan menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri" lanjutnya.

'Tidak Shin, kau tidak menganggapnya sama denganku, tapi ia memiliki tempat khusus di di dalam dirimu, yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan, bahkan olehku' Pikir naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya

Matahari sudah terlihat keluar menyelinap di balik cakrawala, malu-malu menampakan wujudnya ke bumi. Burung-burung juga sudah mulai meninggalkan sarang mereka, memeriahkan suasana pagi dengan beterbangan dan bernyanyi nyanyian yang sama setiap harinya. Sirkulasi perputaran kehidupan yang selalu sama setiap harinya di hutan wilayah negara api.

Beberapa langkah kaki sudah mulai sibuk bergerak sejak subuh tadi. Mereka dari tim konoha yang kini sedang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka demi kelulusan ujian level ke dua. Jarak yang mereka ambil sangatlah singkat, memotong kompas dan sempat beristrahat, tapi masih tetap akan menjadi tim pertama yang lulus, jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana tanpa ada halangan apapun.

Benar saja, sejak pukul 04.00 subuh, mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, meninggalkan jehangatan selumut dan mimpi mereka. Sampai sekarang, matahari sudah memanasi bumi, mereka terus berlari.

"Se-sebentar lagi.. ki-kita akan memasuki wilayah Su-suna.." ungkap Hinata dengan Byakugan yang aktif, menatap kedepan, memastikan kalau apa yang pemimpin mereka katakana benar adanya.

"Seperti dugaanmu, Naruto-kun.. kurang dari tiga jam kita sudah akan menggapai wilayah Suna" komen Sakura, melompat di samping Naruto, melewati dahan-dahan pepohonan lebat hutan Negara api.

"Hai.. Naruto-Ni memang hebat" tambah Menma, mengakui kalau Naruto memang memiliki perkiraan yang tepat. Anggukan di berikan oleh Shino, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengendus tidak suka, sedikit iri, tepatnya.

"Paling ini hanya keberuntungan saja" komennya.

"Yeah, untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kiba" ungkap Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan mereka, hanya melanjutkan langkahnya, melompati dahan demi dahan, semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Shikamaru sejak tadi hanya mengamati Naruto, seolah ia sedang mencari tau sesuatu dari belakang bocah blonde itu.

"Tapi, dari mana kau tau jalan ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru yang rupanya masih sangat penasaran.

"Kau masih penasaran akan itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau adalah blonde merepotkan yang memiliki banyak misteri, termasuk bagaimana caramu lolos dari tebing jurang kemarin. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi melihatmu lagi, tiba-tiba pikiran itu muncul lagi" jelas bocah nara itu, kali ini serius.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan pernglihatan Hinata yang mengatakan kalau kau mengeluarkan tali dengan chakramu atau semacamnya. Apa kau memiliki kekkai genkai khusus?" Tanya Ino juga ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Kalian sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan, tapi masih saja bertanya" jawab bocah itu, melompat lebioh jauh, meninggalkan para roki. Sikap inilah yang membuat roki hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Naruto tidak akan memberikan jawaban apapun juga untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka. Jadi sia-sia saja, bahkan seorang Hokage tidak mampun membuat orang itu bicara, apalagi mereka yang hanya kumpulan Genin yang baru saja beberapa bulan lulus dari akademi, sama saja mencoba mengeringkan lautan.

Naruto melompat tinggi, di salah satu dahan, dan begitu melewati pohon di hadapannya, ia sudah berada di daerah padang pasir. Pohon itu adalah pohon terakhir, yang merupakan batasan wilayah Sunagakure dan negara api. Satu persatu para anggota roki bermunculan, keluar dari hutan, mendaratkan langkah mereka di atas tumpukan pasir yang masih sedikit lembab.

"Hoa, ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di negara angin" komen Kiba sambil berlari menyusun rekan-rekannya. Naruto berada di barisan paling depan, dan di belakangnya tiga tim yang membentuk formasi segi tiga tiap-tiap tim.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu kiba, hanya masalh waktu saja, dan kita akan menjelajahi dunia shinobi dengan berbagai misi yang akan di berikan" komen shino datar seperti biasa.

"tch, lagi-lagi kau memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh, Shino" runtuk Kiba, sedikit kesal pada teman setimnya itu.

'Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.. kalian selalu saja seperti ini' Pikir Hinata tersenyum melihat bagaimana kedua rekannya terlihat berdebat.

'Tch.. aku harus berlari pagi-pagi begini, di tengah padang pasir, tanpa bisa menikmati indahnya langit di bawah pohon, berbaring di ataas rumput. Ini sangat merepotkan' Pikir Shikamaru.

'Aku sudah lelah, tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti untuk saat ini. Orang itu akan menambil makananku dan membawanya lalu memaksaku berlari' pikir Choji memperhatikan punggung Naruto.

'ujian Chunin yah.. aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjadi chunin dan..' Pikirnya dalam keadaan blush, memperhatikan Naruto. Ternyata seorang Ino Yamanaka selama ini menyembunyikan bangkai di dalam hatinya, dengan formalin agar tidak tercium keluar.

"Oi Teme.. " suara Menma terdengar memanggil Sasuke di samping kanannya. "Kuharap nanti aka nada hal menarik pada ujian kedua nanti" lanjutnya.

"Ujian chunin adalah ajang dimana genin-genin terbaik dari desa shinobi ikut di daftarkan. Kali ini ada banyak yang ikut ujian ini, jadi pasti aka nada banyak genin yang kuat yang lulus nanti" jawab Sasuke, menatap Naruto yang berlari di depan mereka. 'Termasuk orang itu.. aku ingin sekali mengalahkannya'

'Mereka berdua selalu saja mencari lawan yang susah di kalahkan, untuk mengukur kemampuan mereka, sedangkan aku.. aku hanya bisa melangkah di belakang mereka, melihat punggung mereka' Pikir Sakura sedih, melihat punggung kedua rekannya.

Ia harus mengakui kalau ia adalah yang paling lemah di tim 7 itu. mungkin sudah saatnya ia harus berubah, lebih focus ke dunia karirnya. Matanya kemudian menatap Naruto yang terus berlari dengan serius. 'Naruto.. aku penasaran apa yang ia pikirkan.. ia terlihat sangat serius' pikirnya penasaran.

'Chakra ini.. chakra ini terasa sangat kuat, dan aku sangat yakin kalau ia bukanlah seorang genin.' Pikir Naruto merasakan chakra yang semakin mendekati mereka. 'sepertinya ini di luar rencana, gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk kami hindari.. siapa dia?' pikir Naruto penasaran, menambah kecepatannya, memaksa para roki untuk mengikutinya.

"Oi BAKA.. KENAPA KAU BERGERAK SEMAKIN CEPAT.. BUKANNYA KATAMU TIM LAIN TIDAK ADA YANG MENDAHULUI KITA" Teriak kiba, menyadari kalau gerakan Naruto yang semakin cepat dan semakin menambah kecepatan mereka.

'Kiba benar, ini aneh.. kenapa Naruto-san berlari secepat itu, seolah khawatir akan sesuatu' Pikir Shino analisis. "Hinata.. " instruksinya. Hinata menangguk dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Mata itu mulai menyeken daerah sekitar, tepatnya di bagian belakang mereka. Mengubah jarak jauh menjadi lebih dekat lagi, untuk mencari tau apa ada sesuatu di sana, atau sekedar memastikan. Dan benar saja kalau ia menemukan pergerakaan di sekitar tepian hutan negara api yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Ada apa hinata? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya kiba mengeraskan suaranya. Tim lain yang mendengar tentu langsung memberikan perhatian mereka, mencari tau apa yang membuat kiba bertanya seperti itu. Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke belakang, melirik Hinata.

"I-itu.." jawab Hinata terbata, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan, tak kala satu persatu pohon tumbang karena ada sesuatu yang bergerak denagn cepat dari dalam hutan.

"Tidak usah perdulikan itu. lari saja secepat mungkin. Lulus ujian kedua ini adalah harga mati yang harus kita dapatkan, jadi tidak usah perdulikan masalah lain" tegas Naruto, kembali menambah kecepatan larinya.

"kau tau dari tadi kalau ada yang mengikuti kita bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru serius. Naruto tidak menjawab, malah semakin berlari. Para roki yang penasaran, tidak bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka saat ini, dan hanya mkengikuti instruksi sang pemimpin, berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Di-dia semakin ce-cepat dan.. se-semakin dekat.." ucap Hinata memperingati rekannya, melihat sosok misterius yang mengikuti mereka juga tidak kalah, malah menambah kecepatannya untuk menyusul para roki.

"Aku tidak bisa begini, lari seperti seorang pengecut" gumam Sasuke "Uchiha tidak akan pernah berlari dari musuh" Lanjutnya penuh percaya diri, berhenti berlari, berbalik dan menatap ke sosok jauh yang hinata maksudkan.

"TUNGGU TEME" Menma Juga berhenti berlari saat itu, lalu memutuskan mengikuti rekannya. Para roki lainnya memperhatikan tindakan kedua sahabat itu, tentu dengan rasa kesal karena tindakan sok kuat mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun" terdengar suara sakura khawatir, melihat kedua rekannya sudah berhenti dan memutuskan untuk bertarung.

"Tch.. Dua orang baka itu.. mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka hadapi." Runtuk Naruto kesal. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan mereka, dan membawa dua tim lainnya meneruskan perjalanan. Tapi di sisi lain, jauh dari dalam hatinya, ia tidak setege itu membiarkan mereka menghadapi maut. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal saat itu dan berhenti melangkah. "Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua orang bodoh itu.." ucapnya berbalik.

'Merepotkan..'pikir Shikamaru, runtuk kesal dalam benaknya, harus berhenti berlari dan melakukan hal merepotkan ini. Kedua tim lainnya juga berhenti, dan melangkah berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto, membentuk syaf panjang.

"Ap-apa Itu.." gumam Ino terkejut melihat apa yang bisa di tangkap oleh jarak pandangan mereka.

Yang mereka lihat adalah gumpalan debu tebal, sanat tebal dan semakin mendekati mereka. Terlihat seperti ada yang bergerak dari balutan debu pasir itu, dan pastinya bebentuk besar, melihat dari debu yang bisa di ciptakan. Menma dan Sasuke berdiri di bagian depan mereka, sekitar 10 meteran sedang para roki berada di belakang, menantikan sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Balutan debu padang pasir sudah semakin mendekat, kurang lebih tinggal 20 meteran lagi. Sasuke dan Menma terlihat sudah bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba dalam dalam gumpalan debu, kepala ular raksasa berwarna gelap keluar dan langsung bersiap mematok dua gennin yang paling dekat dengannya. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, kemudian melakukan segel tangan ram dengan tangan kirinya, sementara para roki lainnya melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

Menma terlihat siap, melakukan segel tangan, menciptakan jutsu pertahanan terkuat yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghalangi serangan, bersama Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya, dalam pose bertarung, meski keterkejutan luar biasa mereka rasakan.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki"** gumam Menma, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pasir, menciptakan balok-balok kayubesar di hadapan mereka, membentuk ¼ kubah pelindung dari kayu. Patokan itu semakin dan semakin mendekati meraka, dan waktu terasa melambat, menantikan detik-detik predator beraksi. Para roki, menahan napas, tidak sanggup bernapas sambil menyaksikan itu.

BRUKK

Terdengar suara patokan ular menghancurkan kubah kayu itu, membuat mata kedua genin pemberani melebar, tidak percaya kalau pertahanan terkuat itu bisa hancur separah itu, dan kepala ular itu akan meremukkan mereka. Tentu saja rasa terkejut mendominasi kepala mereka, sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke dan Menma merasakan ada yang melilit di pinggang mereka, dan yang mereka bisa lihat saat itu hanyalah kilatan api, sebelum kepala ular itu menerjang pasir tempat mereka berpijak.

Bruk…

Tubuh Menma dan Sasuke terjatuh ke atas pasir, di depan para roki. Disana juga berdiri Naruto yang langsung melototi kedua sosok yang masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itu. "Jangan bersikap sok kuat jika kalian tidak tau kekuatan lawan, karena itu hanya akan membuat kalian mati sia-sia" tegas Naruto, sangat serius dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

'Sial.. aku harus menggunakan banyak seakale chakraku untuk menggunakan Shunshin level tiga itu, jika tidak maka mereka sudah akan tewas' Pikir Naruto merengek kesal

"Ba-Bagaimana ka-kau bisa.." gumam Shikamaru tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa berpindah secepat itu, bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Matranya melabar dan mulut menganga, begitu juga para roki. Namun mereka melakukan hal sia-sia lagi karena percuma saja, sebab Naruto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, bahkan hanya memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

"kukuku.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada seorang Genin yang mampu menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu dengan kecepatan seperti itu" suara seorang wanita, terdengar dari atas kepala ular besar itu, yang kini berdiri kokoh, mengeluarkan lidahnya. Wanita itu melangkah ke bagian depan, membiarkan para roki bisa melihat nya.

Ia mengenakan hita itae dari Amegakure, memiliki rambut hitam lurus se pinggang, dan menganakan pakaian warna abu-abu keputihan, memiliki ikat pinggang berbentuk kupu-kupu di bagian belakang seperti terbuat dari tali. Tingginya sekitar 165 cm.

"Siapa kau.. " Tanya Naruto, berbalik dan langsung melototi sosok itu.

"Mah.. mah.. jadi ini dia Naruto Namikaze yang terkenal itu…" komennya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku yakin kalau kau bukanlah seorang genin" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Seorang genin tidak mungkin bisa melakukan shunshin selevel itu, Naruto-kun…" gumamnya, perlahan membuka topi jeraminaya, lalu menjilati ujung topi itu dengan lidah panjangnya, menebarkan aura horror mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. Baka.." suara Sasuke kesal, perlahan bangkit. "Aku tidak pernah meminta pertolongan dari siapapun juga. Aku yang akan mengalahkannya, seorang Uchiha" lanjutnya berdiri dengan sharingannya masih aktif.

"Kukuku, tim yang komplit.. seorang dengan pengguna Sharingan, dan yang satunya Mokuton. Aku benar-benar semakin tertarik untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian.." lanjut wanita itu, menyeringai horror. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya akan menantang langsung sosok itu, penih percaya diri.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, dia itu bukanlah ninja biasa" Ucap Naruto, menahan gerakan Sasuke, dengan tangan kanan yang ia rentangkan.

"I-Ia menghancurkan jutsu Mokutonku semudah itu.." Suara Menma yang perlahan bangkit juga terdengar saat itu, berdiri di sisi Naruto yang lainnya. "Ni-san benar kalau ia bukan shinobi biasa yang bisa kita lawan, Sasuke" lanjutnya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut seperti kalian, Senju.. akan kubuktikan kalau Uchiha adalah klan yang tidak memiliki tandingan di dunia ini" gumamnya melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menahannya.

"Kukuku.. majulah Sasuke-kun… tunjukkan kemampuan darah Uchihamu" komen sosok itu menyeringai evil, lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

'Ia mengetahui nama kami? Siapa dia?' Pikir Naruto penasaran. Kemudian terlihat Sasuke dengan cepat melakukan beberapa segel tangan, dan bersiap melakukan jutsunya.

"**BUAT AKU HIDUP SASUKE KUN.." ** teriak sosok ninja Ame itu, semakin menyringai, lebih dan lebih memancarkan aura horror.

**Katon : Goukkakyou"** Bisik Uchiha itu, menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskan bola api luas, sekitar 20 meteran yang langsung melesat cepat menyerang ular itu dan juga majikannya. Terlihat ulari itu bergerak, menegakkan kepalanya, seperti akan mematok lagi.

Benar saja, kepala ular itu, menerjang bola api dan langsung mematok para roki. Naruto yang melihat itu, memperingati para roki dan yang langsung merespon dengan melompat ke belakang. Menma terlebih dahulu menarik Sasuke dengan kasar, memaksanya ke belakang bersamanya.

BOOOMMM

Debu kembali menggumpal, Karena patokan ular besar itu dan kali ini kapasitasnya lebih besar lagi. Satuper satu para roki mendarat di atas permukaan pasir, selamat dari terjangan itu, meski jantung mereka hampir copot karena ketakutan melihat ular sebesar itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala ular itu terdorong kebelakang dengan kasar, seperti ada yang memukulnya di dalam balutan debu. Angin perlahan berhembus, membersihkan debu itu. terlihat sebuah jubah hitam di mainkan angin, juga osok yang ada di dalam balutan debu pasir itu.

"KAK-KAU…" ungkap Sasuke dan Menma bersamaan, mengenali sosok itu.

**TBC**

**Hanya ini untuk sekarang.. Hum.. kalian tentu sudah tau siapa wanita Ame dan ular itu bukan.. **

**Sampai jumpa lagi.. jika aku tidak berubah pikiran, hari rabu atau kamis aku akan update lagi, tapi jika berubah pikiran, berarti sabtu.. dan hanya sekali seminggu seperti biasa. Review akan membuat semangat masa mudaku kembali bergejolak…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Make Destiny**

**Review's respons**

Whoa…. Aku semakin bersemangat dengan Review yang kini mencapai 2K… I LOVE ALL OF YOU MY LOYALITY FOLLOWER OF THIS SORY. Aku jadi lebih liar mengetik dan mengumpulkan ide sabanyak mungkin demi fict ini..

Terima kasih atas antusiasnya pada review… banyak yang bisa menebak sosok misterius itu. aku sedikit greget dan semakin senang membuat para pembaca berpikir…

Buat opening gmn? Aku kurang ngerti e.. maklum otak deso.. kwkwkw..

Gini aja, Untuk kalian para reader kesayanganku, bagaimana kalau pairingnya kubuat 2 saja? Satu pilihanku sendiri dan satunya lagi pilihan kalian. Hasil Vote akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Kandidatnya, Hinata, sakura, Ino, Kurotsuchi, Temari, tayuya, Karin, Princes Fuu, Shion, Yugito, Samui, Mei Terumi.. pilihan terbanyak akan kusandingkan dengan pilihanku dan akan ku usahakan kisah cinta mereka se natural dan penuh konflik menegangkan.. (aku sudah mengumpulkan berbagai macam buku tentang kisah cinta romantic dan gokil, sebagai sumber alurnya nanti.. aku benar-benar kurang peka untuk kisah cinta,)

Masalah sasuke akan dapat Rinnegan atau tidak.. kurasa akan semakin menarik kalau lawannya lebih kuat, jadi….. semua akan terungkap dengan berjalannya waktu.. lagi pula aku sudah mempersiapkan konflik terhebat sepanjang masa antara Naruto vs Sasuke Vs Menma.. GAHAHAHAHAHAHA… bayangkan saja bagaimana serunya konflik antara Hitam (sasuke), putih (menma) dan gray (Naruto…) tiga arah berlawnan bertabrakan dalam satu titik…

Mata kanan Danzo yah.. pasti akan di dapatkan nanti, karena itu kunci kekuatan naru yang utama, tapi perkiraanku sekitar chap 40 an ke atas baru akan terjadi.. aku juga masih belum menulis sampai sejauh itu, tapi bayangan di dalam kepalaku sudah ada tentang bagaimana nanti Naruto akan memiliki mata itu, tentu dengan kejadian yang sangat menarik.

Kuchiyese Naruto akan terungkap pada chap 32, kuharap ada yang bisa menebaknya.. karena ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan terbesar di abad ini. KWKWKWK

Jiraiya akan bertemu nanti dengan Naruto secara langsung, aku berpikir aka nada konflik di antara kedua nantinya. Tentang kekuatan Naruto, nanti akan di perlihatkan di saat ia tidak akan kembali ke desa lagi. Intinya, aku ingin membuat semua orang menyadari keberadaan dan kekuatan Naruto, namun di saat yang sama, Naruto sudah menutup hati untuk mereka semua. Kau akan merasakan sesuatu benar-benar hilang,ketika sesuatu itu sudah tidak lagi kau miliki. Tentu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan dan lebih BRRRR.. aku sudah menemukan ide tentang itu, kuyakin akan menguras pemikiranku karena di situlah puncak dari MD Part 1 ini, sekaligus akan menjadi penutp dan pembuka ke Part ke 2 nanti.

Tentang shin dan Sai, aku sudah mempersiapkan kisah mengharukan diantara keduanya…

Kekkai genkai Naruto.. sudah pasti Inton (Yin release )dan Youton (yang release). Untuk sekarang, aku masih akan fokus pada Sharingan dan Mangekyou dulu. Ketika aka nada musuh yang super kuat, barulah ia akan menggunakan kemampuan itu, kemampuan yang belum akan ku ungkapkan.

**Naru bukan milikku, tapi milik yang memilikinya… (GAJE).. banyak typo dan misteri.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Problem**

**.**

.

.

Konohagakure, kediaman Hokage.

Terlihat Kushina kini sedang mengamati anak perempuannya yang sedang menulis beberapa huruf kanji yang merupakan dasar dari Fuinjutsu. Anak prempuannya yang satu ini berbeda dengan anaknya yang memiliki rambut merah lainnya. Ia suka akan Fuinjutsu, sedangkan Menma tidak. Kushina semangat sekali bila mengajari Mito.

"Wah.. Mito-chan sekarang sudah bisa menguasai semua huruf kanji, meskipun yang berada di level atas, kau hebat Tebane." Puji si rambut merah dewasa, memeriksa pekerjaan anaknya itu.

"Sungguh.. " Tanya mito sedikit blush akan pujian ibunya. Kushina mengangguk ceria menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu. "Yatta.. kali ini aku bisa meminta hadiah dari Naruto nee-chan, tebata" ungkapnya bahagia, melompat tinggi, dan tentu saja membuat ibunya sedikit bingung bercampur penasaran ingin tau.

"Eh.. memangnya apa hububungannya dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Nee-chan selalu memberikan latihan fuinjutsu setiap kali aku bersamanya, dan mengajarkan Mito-chan banyak huruf-huruf sulit, Tebata" jawab bocah 10 tahun itu ceria.

Kushina sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, kemudian menyipitkan kdua matanya penasaran, menatap anak bungsunya itu. "Apa Naruto bisa melakukan Fuinjutsu?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia tidak tau sedikitpun tentang anaknya yang satu itu, dan juga minato tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang misteri Naruto selama ini.

"TENTU SAJA NEE-CHAN ITU SANGAT HEBAT, TEBATA" jawab mito exotic. "Naruto nee-chan bisa melakukan banyak hal, Fuin jutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan banyak lagi. Mito ingin meminta di ajari, tapi ia sibuk" Penjelasannya di akhiri dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa, mengingat bagaimana Naruto selalu saja menghilang dalam waktu yang lam dan jarang sekali terlihat.

'Naruto bisa melakukan Fuinjutsu? Apa Minato tau? Apa Minato yang mengajarinya? Tsunade dan Hiruzen tidak begitu paham akan fuinjutsu, jadi siapa yang mengajarinya?' Pikir Kushina bingung akan anaknya yang paling tidak ia kenal. "Uhm.. apa ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia bisa melakukan Fuinjutsu? Apa ia mengatakan kalau ia berada di level berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi membujuk anaknya.

"Eto.. Nee-chan bilang kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada siapapun tentangnya" jawab Mito agak nerves.

"Bahkan pada ayah atau ibunya?" Tanya Kushina lagi dan di jawab sebuah anggukan lemah si gadis belia pemilik rambut merah itu. 'Aku tidak tau kalau aku memiliki seorang anak yang begitu susah di tebak' pikir kushina melepaskan helaan napasnya. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, karena ia memiliki misi untuk menyatukan lagi keluarganya.

"Apa Mito-chan ingin Naruto-kun kembali ke rumah ini lagi?" Bujuk Kushina. Tentu saja mito langsung melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Apa Nee-chan akan kembali lagi bersama kita seperti dulu?" Tanyanya penuh harapan.

"Kaa-chan sedang mengusahakan itu, tebane. Apa Mito-chan ingin membantu Kaa-chan?" Tanya lagi si rambut merah dewasa. Mito menganggukkan kepalanya ceria.

"Hai.. Mito-chan pasti akan membantu kaa-chan untuk memulangkan Nee-chan, Tebatete" jawab Mito bersemangat.

"Bagus.. sekarang Tugas mito-chan, ceritakan semua yang mito-chan tau tentang Naruto" Ucap ibunya tersenyum manis.

"Eh.. Nee-chan bilang kalau ia tidak suka seorang penghianat, dan Mito-chan tidak ingin menjadi penghianat" Gumam Mito lemah. Kushina mengerti kalau anaknya itu berada di posisi yang berat saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia harus berhadapan dengan keluarganya yang menginginkan informasi tentang Naruto. Sedang di sisi lain, Informasi tentang Naruto, tidak akan ia keluarkan karena ia telah berjanji pada kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Naruto hidup sendiri di sana, sementara kita selalu bersama? Apa Mito-chan tidak kasih melihat Naruto selalu makan sendiri, sementara kita bisa makan bersama?" Tanya Kushina tidak menyerah, terus membujuk anaknya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Mito adalah kunci satu-satunya, penghubung yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk mengetahui tentang Naruto. Hiruzen dan Tsunade tidak akan mungkin mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang anaknya itu.

Mito berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada kakak kesayangannya. "Lalu bantulah kaa-chan untuk mengajaknya pulang ke rumah. Jika mito-chan memberitahukan tentang Naruto, maka aku bisa mencari tau tentangnya dan bisa memberikan bantuan yang ia butuhkan. Dengan itu aku yakin kalau kakakmu akan kembali lagi kerumah"jelas Kushina serius.

"Ap-apa Kaa-chan bisa mengembalikan Nee-chan ke rumah?" Tanya Mito yang masih meragukan ibunya.

"Tentu saja Tebane, Uzumaki tidak akan pernah meninggalkan keluarga mereka" jawab Kushina ceria. 'Meski aku telah gagal pada awalnya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku tidak akan menyerah, sebelum Naruto kembali lagi ke rumah ini, kembali lagi bersama keluarganya.'

Mito menatap ibunya, mencoba menganalisa ibunya. Ia ragu apakah ia akan memberitahukan ibunya atau tidak tentang apa yang Naruto ceritakan padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya, namun ia juga tidak ingin melihat kakaknya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini selamanya. Ia menginginkan kakaknya itu kembali lagi ke rumah seprti dulu.

"Naruto-nee-chan sangat menyukai Ramen di Ichiraku, Tebate" Ungkap Mito akhirnya mulai mengoyak rahasia Naruto. Kushina awalnya terkejut, kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum. "ia tidak suka menunggu ramen isntan selama tiga menit, dan tidak suka di abaikan. Nee-chan ingin menyatukan seluruh dunia agar tidak aka ada lagi peperangan atau ramalan bodoh yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Nee-chan selalu mengatakan akan membuat takdirnya sendiri, meskipun Ia hanya sendiri di dunia ini"

'Menyatukan dunia agar tidak ada lagi peperangan dan…. ' Pikiran Kushina berhenti sejenak, melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika otaknya benar-benar memproses kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.'…. Ramalan bo-bodoh.. jangan-jangan..'

**Flashback**

"Yo. Kushina, Minato…" sapa Jiraiya yang kini memasuki ruangan tamu, dimana Minato dan Kushina tengah bersantai, menikmati teh sore itu. Kushina terlihat kini sedang hamil besar.

"Sensei/Ero sannin" Sapa balik Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Tumben sensei mau mampir di Tempat kami, tidak melakukan pencarianmu" tambah Minato, melipat Koran yang ia baca. Jiraya hanya menyringai, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, di hadapan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Mah… mah… apa tidak boleh kalau aku mampir untuk melihat bocah-bocahku?" komen Jiraiya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak ingin mengajarkan hal-hal aneh pada bocah tiga tahun, Tebane" ucap Kushina sedikit bercanda.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin si gama sannnin yang hebat ini akan melakukan hal aneh, Kushina." Matanya kemudian menatap perut besar Kushina. "Apa sudah di tentukan nama yang baik untuknya?" Tanya nya.

"Kami sepakat untuk menamainya Mito, nama yang sama seperti istri shodai-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu, sensei?" Tanya Minato.

"Hoh.. nama itu pasti akan menjadi hebat seperti pemiliknya. Aku menebak kalau ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang akan di perebutkan banyak pria di desa ini nantinya. HOHOHOH" Jawab Jiraiya.

"Eh.. kau tidak berpikir jorok tentang anakku bukan, Tebnane" Komen Kushina sudah mulai meneluarkan aura horror dari rambutnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak kushina.." jawab Jiraiya cepat dan nerves. 'Aku tetap tidak mengeerti, bagaimana Minato melewati ini' Pikir Jiraiya, menatap muridnya yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi, apa ada kabar terbaru?" Tanya Minato serius.

"Ini tentang bocah yang diramalkan" kali ini Jiraiya serius, kembali ke dalam topic permasalahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya, Sensei?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Bukan, tapi ini penglihatan baru Gamamaru-sama yang megatakan kalau ia telah lahir, dengan kekuatan yang dianggap kutukan, dan akan menentukan masa depan dunia nantinya" jelas Jiraiya. "Aku percaya kalau Menma adalah orangnya" lanjutnya serius.

"Ba-bgaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Ero-sensei?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kekuatan yang dianggap kutukan, sudah jelas kalau itu adalah Kyubi. Jika di hubungkan dengan Minato yang mengatakan kalau sosok bertopeng akan muncul lagi di masa depan dengan mencoba mengambil Kyubi, maka sudah jelas kalau kuncinya adalah Kyubi. Orang yang menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi akan menjadi penyelamat, atau bocah yang di ramalkan" jelas Jiraiya.

'Jika seperti itu, maka kita harus segera memulai focus padanya, dan me"- perkataan Minato terhenti sejenak, ketika mendengarkan adanya gerakan di pintu masuk. "SIAPA ITU!"

"Gomen.. Naru menabrak pintu, Tebayou" Ucap Naruto yang saat itu berusia 3 tahun.

**End**

Kushina hanya bisa meneteskan beberapa butir cairan lembab dari mata kirinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kejadian itu akan menjadi penyebab semua masalah dalam diri anaknya selama ini, karena ia juga menyadari kalau mereka sudah mulai meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri setelah ramalan itu.

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mito bingung, melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Naluri khawatir bocah itu muncul secara langsung, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa kok" jawab wanita dewasa pemilik rambut merah panjang lainnya. "Mata Kaa-chan hanya kemasukan debu tadi saat mito-chan bercerita" lanjutnya berharap menjaga perasaan anaknya agar tidak terlalu khawatir dan memikirkan masalah ini. Dengan polosnya anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang di maksudkan ibunya.

'Naruto.. maafkan kaa-chan, aku benar-benar bodoh, tidak menyadari semua ini di karenakan kami semua dan kami hanya bisa menyalahkanmu. Pada saat kembali Nanti, kaa-chan berjanji aka nada untukmu' Pikir Kushina penuh ke yakinan. " jadi, apa lagi yang Mito-chan tau tentang Naruto-kun?"

.

Kantor Hokage.

"jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Uchiha yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Crow itu?" Tanya Minato pada Fugaku yang kini berada di hadapan meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa semua Uchiha dan data-data yang memungkinkan untuk adanya Uchiha dari luar desa. Namun aku tidak menemukan satupun kemungkinan tentang orang itu" Jawab Fugaku yakin.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Begitu yah, .." Gumammnya, berpikir keras untuk mencoba mengungkap identitas Crow. 'Tapi kenapa ia menginginkan Naruto? Apa hubungannya dengan anakku? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Naruto sebenarnya' Pikirnya lagi.

Ada jutaan pemikiran di kepalanya yang mengganggunya sejak Kakashi melaporkan tentang Crow yang menginginkan Naruto untuk rencanya di masa depan, dan tidak ada yang tau tentang itu. Mungkin Naruto mengetahuinya, tapi mendapatkan informasi dari anaknya itu, sama seja dengan mencoba mengeringkan lautan.

"Apa mungkin ia adalah orang yang bertanggung-jawab atas tragedy penyerangan Kyubi?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran. "bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah terlalu lalma menghilang, dan identitasnya belum juga di ketahui sampai sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu dia" gumam Minato, merespon pendapat itu. "Kakashi-kun mengatakan kalau sosok itu paling tidak berusia yang sama dengan Naruto, atau berada di atasnya 2 atau 3 tahun. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung belasan tahun, dan pasti ia sudah tumbuh saat ini" lanjutnya mengutarakan alasan penolakannya.

'Seorang Uchiha yang menginginkan non Uchiha? Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?" pikir Fugaku penasaran. "Apa ia akan menjadikan Naruto untuk mengancammu, Hokage?" tanyanya penasaran, mencoba menebak.

"Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, namun jika ia ingin melakukan itu, bukannya ia hanya tinggal melakukannya saja?" jawab Minato logis. "Kenyataannya, sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan, dan apapun itu, berhubungan dengan Naruto" lanjutnya tegas.

"Mungkin ia salah kaprah, mengira kalau Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuuriki" komen Fugaku.

"Itu juga salah satu perkiraanku.. kenyataannya, bagaimana Naruto mampu menghentikan Biju Jinchuuriki ekor 7 yang mengamuk di taki, mungkin juga berhubungan dengan Crow ini. Aku tidak percaya kalau ia bisa melakukan seorang diri tanpa menggunakan kemampuan apapun juga" Ungka Mianto yang sudah menyimpulkan apa yang ada di dalam otak Fugaku.

"Cukup masuk akal, jika seorang dengan sharingan, mampu mengendalikan Biju, ataupun Jinchuuriki" Gumamnya. Matanya kemudian menyipit, mentorot si blonde Hokage. "jangan bilang kalau kau sengaja menjadikan Naruto tameng untuk menahan amukan ekor satu karena.." Ungkapnya terkejut.

"Hai.. aku sengaja memilihnya, menempatkannya bersama Yamato sebagai informan yang akan mengetahui tentang semua, apa yang akan terjadi di sanan nantinya. Kemungkinan besar Crow akan muncul pada saat Naruto mencobamenghentikan biju itu, dan saat itulah yamato akan mencoba menangkapnya" Jelas Minato serius.

"Kau selalu saja melangkah satu depan dari apa yang orang pikirkan, Minato" puji Fugaku pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menguak semua misteri ini agar nantinya tidak terjadi ke salah pahaman lagi" komen Minato lemah, menghela napas panjang, mengingat bagaimana klan Uchiha di bantai hanya karena kesalah pahaman saja.

.

.

Kembali ke wilayah sunagakure.

"Mah.. Mah.. aku tidak menyangka seekor ular yang biasanya berada di tanah lembab, muncul di padang pasir tandus seperti ini" Suara itu muncul dari dalam gumpalan debu tebal, akibat terjangan kepala Ular Kuchiyese Ninja ame yang menyerang para Roki tadi. Para roki yang kini menyebar berkelompok, menyipitkan keduamata mereka, memperhatikan sosok itu.

Sebuah jubah bergerak-gerak di mainkan angin, terlihat dari bawah debu yang kini sudah mulai menghilang. Jubah hitam polos dan sepasang kaki terlihat saat itu. semakin keatas, semakin terlihat pemilik tubuh itu, bersamaan dengan debu yang telah menipis dan akhirnya menguak identitas sosk itu.

"Kau.." Ungkap Sasuke melebarkan mata dengan sharingannya yang kini aktif, melototi sosok itu.

"Kukuku.. aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Hantu dunia Ninja pelarian akhirnya berani memunculkan wajahnya di hadapanku" Gumam ninja ame menyeringai, dari balik wajah samarannya.

"Ow.. aku tidak tau kalau seorang Orachimaru criminal berlabel sannin takut menghadapi seorang pemburu sepertiku" Komen Naruto dalam wujud Crow No sharingan. Para Roki hanya kebingungan mendengarkan penjelasan sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bangsat, Kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat aku akan menunjukkan taringku" teriak Sasuke Geram, protes akan kemunculan Crow. Di Nami No Kuni, ia juga di tahan, dan kini juga berakhir seperti sebelumnya.

"Tch, diamlah sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga kuatnya persatuan kita, kita tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan seorang sannin sepertinya" Komen Shikamaru Kesal karena ke angkuhan seorang sasuke.

"kau mengenalnya, Shikamaru" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"sejak awal aku sudah menduga tentang kuchiyese Ular yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang saja di Dunia ini, yaitu salah satu Sannin, Orachimaru" jelas Shika sedikit malas.

"Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut seperti kalian. Aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan pernah bisa di kalahkan selain oleh Uchiha" Tegas sasuke melangkah maju akan melakukan pertarungan melawan Orachimaru.

"Kukuku, aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu bernafsu ingin menantangku, Sasuke-kun.. bagus… tunjukkan siapa dirimu padaku, tunjukkan kalau kau memang seorang Uchiha" konfrontasi si sannin, memancing darah Uchiha itu mendidih untuk membuktikan kapabilitasnya.

"Kau jangan bodoh Teme… Jika memang dia adalah seorang Sannin, maka mustahil bagi kita untuk mengalahkannya" Ungkap Menma, membayangkan bagaimana mudahnya Jiraiya selalu melumpuhkan setiap serangannya. Jiraiya adalah seorang sannin dan tentu merupakan gambaran yang baik baginya untuk membandingkan kekuatan Orachimaru dan gurunya itu.

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang ini, tapi akamaru mengatakan kalau ia berada di atas kita. Baunya mengerikan seperti ular" Komen Kiba, yang kini memeluk Akamaru yang masuk daalam jaketnya.

"cha-chakranya ju-juga sa-sangat besar" tambah Hinata, memperhatikan tangketsu Orachimaru.

'Cha.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau katakan Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan orang menjinjikan spertinya' Pikir sakura dan langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dari innernya. Rupanya Ino juga mengangguk setuju kalau sosok ini bukanlah lawan untuk mereka.

"Sayang sekali, sasuke" Komen Bunshin Naruto, menggerakkan lengannya, menghalau langkah si Uchiha itu. "tapi seperti kata Shikamaru, levelnya berada di atas kita" lanjutnya.

"Kukuku.. aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang bisa meluluhkan seekor biju, bisa takut pada orang sepertiku" ungkap Orachi menyeringai, mengejek bunshin itu.

"Berbeda dengan Jinchuriki yang masih bisa di sadarkan, kau lebih maniak dan gila. Aku memang belumlah bisa melawanmu saat ini, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan memastikan kalau kau bisa ku kalahkan" ucap bunshin itu yakin.

"Itulah hal yang kusukai darimu, Naruto. Kau memiliki keyakinan dalam tatapanmu, dan aku semakin tertarik untuk menarikmu.." Ucap Crow, melangkah ke samping Naruto.

"Kenapa dia….. kenapa bukan aku yang seorang Uchiha, sama denganmu" Komen Sasuke, menatap Crow. "Aku jauh lebih hebat darinya, dan juga aku memiliki sharingan yang sama denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau memilih dia"

"AW.. jika kau mau, kau bisa bergabung denganku, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang tidak akan bisa di imbangi oleh siapapun, bahkan Menma-kun dengan Mokutonnya, tidak akan pernah bisa melumpuhkanmu" Gumam Orachimaru menyeringai di atas kepala ular kuchiyesenya itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke sannin itu," kekuatan katamu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang bukan Uchiha bisa melatih seorang Uchiha? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, untuk percaya ajakanmu, Orachimaru" Komen sasuke.

Orachimaru menyeringai semakin lebar, ketika ia melihat sharingan sasuke, membuat rasa tertariknya semakin tinggi. "Sebenarnya aku menginginkanmu Sasuke-kun, tapi sepertinya ada mangsa yang lebih menarik darimu, Kukuku" Ungkap Orachimaru mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

'Mangsa yang lebih besar katanya?' pikir Shikamaru analisis, di tengah rasa bingung para roki.

"Jadi memang dari awal kau sudah mengincar Sasuke yah?" Tanya Crow datar.

"kenapa kau ingin tau, Crow-kun.. atau mungkin kau iri karena dari awal aku tidak menargetkanmu sebagai mangsaku, sang predator" jawab Orachumaru..

'Tadinya dia mengincar Sasuke, lalu kini ia mengincarku, dengan kata lain ia mengincar sesuatu yang sama dariku dan sasuke' Pikir Crow analisis. Ia kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya, dari balik topengnya, tau apa yang di inginkan Orachimaru. "begitu yah, jadi kau mengincar sharingan" Tebaknya

"Kau semakin membuatku tertarik, crow-kun.. aku tidak tau siapa dan dari mana kau sebenarnya, tapi kau.. kau.." ia berhenti sejenak, menyeringai horror. " **Datanglah ke papa**" ungkap Orachimaru, melepaskan tekanan chakra luar biasa.

Seluruh mata Roki langsung melebar, kecuali bunshin Naruto yang hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya. berbagai macam ekspresi shok yang bisa di lihat dari wajah para roki, ketika mereka bisa melihat bayangan kematian di hadapan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang berdiri menggunakan kaki mereka, keculi sasuke dan menma yang tetap kokoh berdiri meski kedua kaki mereka tidak lagi dalam keadaan tegak.

'Apa ini… genjutsu..' pikir sasuke Horor.

'Ini.. lebih buruk dari Kyubi' Pikir Menma Horor merasakan tekanan chakra Orachimaru. Hanya mereka berdua yang sadar saat ini, sedangkan sisanya terhanyut dalam mimpi buruk ciptaan chakra Orachimaru yang menebarkan horror potret kematian, bagaimana cara shinigami akan menarik nyawa mereka.

Kepala menghadap langit, mulut menganga dan bola mata membuka lebar seolah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sampai jiwa mereka ingin lepas. Itulah yang mereka derita saat ini, reaksi yang sama dirasakan oleh roki 9 di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat padang pasir.

'Inikah kekuatan sannin?' pikir Bunshin Naruto, melirik sasuke yang kini memuntahkan darah segar.

'ini bukan Genjutsu.. ini nyata… Sial.. bergerak.. bergerak… bergerak.. kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?' pikirnya depresi.

"Tidak usah membuang-buang chakramu dengan menakuti-nakutiku, Orachimaru. Karena itu tidak akan pernah berguna" Ucap Crow datar, melangkah maju meninggalkan bunshinnya. "Naruto, bawalah rekan-rekanmu meningglakan tempat ini. Aku akan menahannya sampai kmalian aman"

"Hai.. arigatou, crow" balas bunshin itu melakukan segel tangan, menciptakan 8 bunshin yang langsung menyebar kepara roki, sementara ia memapah Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

'Naruto-kun kah.. ia bisa bertahan dari tekanan chakra yang ku keluarkan, berarti ia memang memiliki level khusus, dibandingkan para roki.' Pikir Orachimaru. "Kukuku.. aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu begitu pecaya diri crow-kun, tapi.. " Orachimaru berhenti sejenak sambil menyeringai evil. "tidak ada yang pernah bisa lolos dari sang **PREDATOR" **lanjutnya menambah tekanan chakranya.

Otomatis, kepala ular raksasa itu langsung bergerak akan mematok Crow yang semakin mendekatinya. Crow berhenti melangkah dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat, sambil melirik busnhinnya yang kini melompat membawa sasuke, bersama dengan yang lainnya. Ia mengakhiri segel tangannya dengan ram.

**Suiton : Suiryu Edan'** Pikirnya mengungkapkan jutsunya, kemudian menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya dalam jumlah luas yang langsung membentuk sebuah naga cukup besar untuk mengimbangi ular kuchiyese Orachimaru.

BRUKKK

Patokan kuchiyese itu hanya mampu membentur naga air bermata merah, jutsu suiton Naruto. Ular itu terpental kebelakang bebrapa meter, namun masih tetap stabil, bersama sang pemilik yang berada di atasnya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya' Pikir Orachimaru terkejut saat itu. 'Ini adalah padang pasir, dan bagaimana mungkin seorang sepertinya bisa menciptakan air sebanyak ini hanya menggunakan chakranya?' lanjutnya penasaran, mencoba mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tetap stabil berada di atas kepala kuchiyesenya.

'Kini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menguji kemampuanku, melawan seorang sannin' pikir Naruto serius, di balik topengnya, berdiri kokoh, perlahan mengaktifkan sharigannya.

"Kukuku.. aku tidak tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu, tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memilikimu, Crow-kun" Ucap Orachimaru, menyeringai dari atas kepala hewan Kuchiyesenya.

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau tertarik dan tertarik, kau semakin menjijikkan di hadapanku, maniak" komen Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai ke tangan kanannya. Lalu sebuah kilatan petir keluar dari telapak tangan kanannya itu.

"Kuku.. aku.. **AKU AKAN MEMILIKIMU… BERSIAPLAH CROW-KUN.."**Teriak Orachimaru, kembali menggerakkan kepala hewan Kuchiyese yang akan mematok Naruto untuk ke dua kalinya. Namun berbeda denga yang tadi, Naruto tidak mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu apapun, melainkan diam, seolah pasrah akan terjagan itu.

BOOMMM

Debu menggumpal ketika kepala hewan besar itu menempel permukaan pasir panas di sekitar. Tidak terlihat kalau patokannya berhasil mengenai targetnya saat itu, membuat sang sannin semakin menyeringai karena menyadari kalau lawannya berhasil kabur.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menadapati crow berada di atas kepalanya, tepat dari arah sinar matahari. 'Shunshin no Jutsu kah.. kau semakin dan semakin membuatku tertarik untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Crow' Pikirnya menyeringai, menyadari musuhnya menyerang dari jarak 3 meter.

**Rainingu Nagare'** pikir Naruto, mengungkapkan jutsunya. Petir kemerahan yang membentuk seperti katana besar, memanjang dari tangannya yang memegang kunai, dia arahkan langsung ke orachimaru. Si sannin itu bukanlah lawan yang bisa terkecoh oleh serangan seperti itu, ia memiliki levelnya sendiri.

Ia melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak jangkauang dengan jutsu kelas A yang pasti akan menembusnya itu. dan memang benar, instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, ketika matanya silau akan cahaya matahari.

Clap..

Jutsu itu hanya bisa menancap di tubuh kuchiyese Orachimaru yang langsung memecahkan darah segar, karena jutsu itu berhasil menembus sampai ke mulutnya. Terdengar desisan kesakitan, ular itu, kemudian langusng menghilang, kembali kea lam Kuchiyesenya, meninggalkan sang majikan karena ia sudah terluka parah.

Asap menggumpal an menebal, memenuhi arena pertarungan, karena jutsu Kuchiyese telah di hentikan secara paksa. Naruto mendarat di atas tanah dengan pedang jutsunya, petir kemerahan sepanjang Normal katana biasa yang dialirkan dari kunai sebagai media utamanya.

Dari belakang, ia bisa merasakan ada bahaya, langsung melompat ke depannya, berbalik di udara. Ia melihat beberapa shuriken yang hanya bisa menancap di atas permukaan pasir saja. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, kembali lagi seranga shuriken menuju ke arahnya, namun masih bisa ia hindari dengan cara yang sama.

Begitu debu menghilang, ia sudah melihat Orachimaru yang sudah menempelkan dagunya dengan pasir, terlihat bersiap akan melakukan jutsunya dari jarak sekitar 8 meter. Mata Naruto menyipit, penasaran melihat apa yang akan di lakukan si sannin.

"tidak buruk.. tidak buruk untuk seorang pemburu" Gumam Orachi dengan nada mengejek dalam posisi seperti kucing yang akan melompat. "Sekarang bhagaimana dengan yang ini" lanjutnya, sudah siap melancarkan serangan balasan.

'**Mandara No jin'**Pikir Orachi, memuntahkan puluhan ular dari mulutnya, pada awalnya. Kemudian puluhan ular itu berubah kembali menjadi ratusan ular dan terus bertambah semakin banyak hingga mungkin mencapai ribuan. Ular-ular itu melesat cepat menyerang Naruto, membuka mulut-mulut mereka, mengeluarkan masing-masing sebuah katana.

'sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Crow-kun' pikir Orachimaru, menyeringai, terus meningkatkan jutsunya.

'Aku belum mau memperlihatkannya, tapi dalam skala ini, maka aku harus melakukannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukan ini' Pikir Naruto. Ini adalah pertarungan terbesar yang tidak bisa di bandingkan denga pertarungannya yang lain. Lawannya adalah seorang sannin, dan jika ia salah memperkirakan langkah, maka ia akan berakhir buruk.

Ia mengembalikan kunainya, menyudahi pengendalian raitonnya, lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan engan cepat, diakhiri dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti akan bertapa. Perlahan air tecipta di sekitarnya, bermula dari titik-titik yang langsung memadat dan akhirnya berputar seperti tornado setinggi meter dengan lebar 3 meter melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan ular itu.

'**Suiton : Suinjuheki' **pikirnya mengungkapkan nama jutsu itu. sangat aneh melihat sebuah tornado air di padang pasir seperti itu, tapi itulah yang membuat crow di takuti di dunia para ninja pelarian. Ia seorang monster yang dapat mengendalikan air dengan level tinggi.

'Tidak mungkin.. kini ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh Tobirama Senju, menciptakan air dari sekitar. Kini aku bertambah penasaran akan seseorang yang memiliki sharingan, dan juga kemampuan senju secara bersamaan. Ia akan menjadi tubuhku yang sempurna' pikir Orachimaru semakin menyeringai menyudahi jutsunya. 'Namun bagaimanapun juga, kelemahan jutsu itu, ada pada..'

Satu persatu ular jutsu orachimaru terlempar ke samping, terkena serangan terjangan tornado air yang terus berputar cepat. Tidak ada satu ularpun yang selamat setelah menyentuh pusaran itu. tubuh mereka terkoyak dan akhirnya menjadi gumpalan daging yang berserakan. Katana yang ada di dalam mulut mereka, menghilang entah kemana, hancur bersama tubuh mereka.

'Jutsu ini memang paling sempurna untuk menjadi benteng pertahanan' pikir Naruto bangga, bercampur bahagia karena ia menguasi jutsu ini. 'Awalnya aku ingin bertarung adil dengan meminimalisir penggunaajn Ninjutsu, tapi sepertinya ini tidak mungkin' lanjutnya analisis.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah gerakan di hadapannya, ketika pasir tersedot ke dalam. Mata sharingannya mengolah data dan menganalisisinya, menangkap kejadian aneh itu. kemudian ia melihat ujung katana putih, keluar dari dalam area itu. Sharingan bekerja semestinya, memberitahukan ke pemilik akan apa yang bisa di prediksi.

Katana panjang, melesat cepat akan menembus wajahnya saat itu. Dengan cepat ia menyudahi jutsunya, menggerakkan tangan kanannya secepat mungkin, meraih kunai yang ada di bagian kanan pahanya.

Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya, mendorong tubuhnya untuk melompat kebelakang, mengindari katana itu. namun kecepatan katana itu berada di luar perkiraannya, kepala Orachimaru terlihat keluar dari dalam pasir, dengan mulut terbuka, menahan katana itu dengan lidah kepala ularnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang kunai yang dialiri jutsu ration kemerahannya '**Rainingu'**, menepis secara horizontal di depan wajahnya, dibantu denga tangan kirinya yang mendorong pada punggung tangan kanannya, menahan terjangan katana yang hanya mampu menggores bagian kening topengnya.

Ia berhasil selamat, sekaligus menjaga jarak dari Orachimaru yang kini merubah tubuhnya seperti silumar ular, dengan tubuh mirip manusia sampai pinggang dan bagian bawahnya adalah ular. Inilah yang Naruto maksudkan sebagai maniak gila.

Katana Orachimaru yang kini memanjang, menggapai tiga meter, hanya bisa melintas di atas kepala Naruto saja, karena di tahan menggunakan jutsu pedang petir. Naruto mentipitkan kedua mata, menyadari kalau Orachimaru terus menekan katananya, berusaha membelah tubuhnya.

'jika seperti ini, maka aku akan kalah' Pikir Naruto, menggunakan tekhnik yang di ajarkan Tsunade, tekhnik untuk menguatkan lengannya dan langsung mendorong katana Orachimaru, hingga terdorong ke atas. Saat itu ia menemukan celah, memanipulasi kecepatannya dengan chakra petirnya, lalu melesat cepat ke arah Orachimaru yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena katana di mulutnya bergerak ke atas.

Slap…

Tubuh Orachimaru bagian pinggang terpotong, memisah dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Naruto berada di belakangnya, berdiri megah, dengan pedang petirnya itu di arahkan menunjuk permukaan pasir di samping kanannya. Ia baru saja melakukan tebasan mematikan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, atau hanya dengan kecepatan kedipan saja.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal kenjutsu, Orachimaru" gumam Naruto, berbalik, menatap tubuh lawannya yang kini memisah di udara.

Namun hal aneh terjadi saat itu, ketika dari kedua potongan tubuh orachimaru mengeluarkan puluhan ular, menggantikan organ tubuhnya. Satu persatu ular dari dua bagian tubuhnya saling tarik menarik, menyatukan kemabali tubuh sannin itu

'AP-APA yang..' Pikir Naruto horror, melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat hal aneh itu utnuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya ia merasa di atas awan, namun ketika ia melihat hasilnya, ia merasa kalau sannin itu memang hanya bermain-main saja dengannya, tidak menganggapnya musuh serius. Atau dengan kata lain, Orachimaru hanya inginmengetahui levelnya saja.

"Kukuku.. kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku, Crow-kun.. "Gumam Orachimaru, menggerak-gerakkan tubuh bagia bawahnya yang berbentuk ekor itu, sehingga perlahan-lahan kembali berubah menjadi tubuhnya lagi seperti semula. "Aku adalah makhluk abadi yang tidak bisa kau bandingkan dengan ninja pelarian lainnya"

"Makhluk apa Kau ini, Orachimaru" Gumam Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku adalah makhluk abadi, Orang yang akan akan menjadi dewa di dunia Shinobi" jawab Orachimaru menyeringai bahagia, namun dengan hawa horror. Terlihat jelas kalau sharingan Naruto melebar, ketika merasakan apa yang orachimaru lakukan saat itu.

"Mah.. mah.. jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu, Crow-kun, karena pertarungan sebenarnya baru akan di mulai" Gumam Orachimaru, melepaskan chakra dalam jumlah besar, melebihi jumlah chakra yang ia keluarkan pertama.

'Cih, rupanya benar dugaanku kalau ia benar-benar menahan diri' Pikir Naruto kesal, menyadari kalau memang ia hanya di jadikan permainan saja oleh sang sannin.

Orachimaru mendorong perutnya, sampai dadanya membengkak, kemudiian membuka mulutnya lebar, dengan wajah menjulang ke langit. Sebuah kepala ular keluar dari dalam mulutnya, lalu kepala itu membuka mulut dan terlihatlah sebuah gagang katana yang keluar dari mulut ular itu.

Orachimaru menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengambil katana itu yang kemudian ia tebaskan ke udara, melepaskan lendiri lengket dari katana itu. "Sepertinya kau mengenali pedangku ini, Crow-kun" gumam Orachi menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau Kusanagi No Tsurugi selama ini ada padamu, Orachimaru" komen Naruto serius. 'Ini gawat, aku harus ekstra hati-hati jika tidak ingin terluka parah. Aku yakin kalau ular itu telah memberikan sesuatu di pedangnya itu' lanjut Naruto khawatir di dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ke ronde ke dua" Gumam Orachi, langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, menyerang Naruto. Untung saja ia memiliki sharingan yang bisa memberitahukan dimana letak musuhnya dan dengan latihannya selama ini, ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengantisipasi serangan lawan.

Orachimaru muncul di hadapan Naruto, menebas leher bocah itu, namun sebuah aliran petir kemerahan membentuk katana terlebih dahulu menahannya secara vertical. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, kembali Orachimaru menarik katananya cepat, menyabet dari arah yang berbeda, dengan sasaran yang sama.

Berulang-ulang selangan terus di lancarkan si ular itu, namun masih bisa di tepis oleh crow. Mata sharingannya menjadi faktor utama penentu dalam setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan, melakukan antisipasi terhadap segala jenis serangan yang dilakukan lawannya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga cara Naruto menahan serangan dan mencoba membuat celah, Orachimaru tetap saja mendomonasi pertarungan. Naruto semakin tersungkur kebelakang sambil menahan sesekali tebasan Kusanagi dan menghindari beberapa lainnya.

Terlihat Naruto menghindari tebasan dengan menundukkan badanya, sehingga serangan itu hanya bisa memotong angina saja di atas kepala Naruto. Orachimaru menarik katananya, menebas secara vertical, dari bawah ke atas, dengan target tubuh bagian bawah Naruto yang sedang membungkuk.

Sharingannya berhasil membaca arah serangan itu, memberikan peringatan pada Naruto sehingga ia bisa melakukan antisipasi. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang mengendalikan pedang petir, lalu menekan kakinya seolah melakukan salto, sekaligus menahan secara horizontal arah serangan Orachi.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Ia melanjutkan saltonya dengan cepat, berputar di udara, sambil menyabetkan pedang petirnya vertical akan membelah tubuh Orachimaru. Namun gerakannya masih sangat lambat, terbukti sasarannya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi, sudah bergeser ke sebelah kirinya, dan menggerakkan kaki kanannya, melayang ke perut Naruto.

Bruk..

Tendangan itu berhasil memaksa Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian perut. Ia kemudian terlempar kebelakang, melesat cepat, mendarat menggunakan punggungnya, terseret diatas pasir panas. Hanya sebuah serangan saja yang berhasil menggenainya, namun serangan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja, ketika ia merasakan kakinya di tahan, sepeerti di liliti oleh tali. Lidah Panjang Orachi yang rupanya menahannya. Lidah itu lalu mengangak tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, kemudian di banting ke arah berlawananan, 180 derajat .

BOOOMMMMM

Kembali gumpalan debu terlihat ketika tubuh Naruto menyentuh permukaan pasir, dan kali ini brehasil memaksa Naruto memuntahkan darah segar. Orachi menggerakkan lagi lidahnya, menarik Naruto ke arah yang pertama, ingin melakukan serangan yang sama. Namun sebelum ia melakukan itu, Tangan Naruto yang masih mengendalikan jutsu petirnya, di gerakkan akan memotong lidah itu.

Dengan cepat Orachi menarik kembali lidahnya, tidak ingin senjata rahasianya itu berakhir di tangan crow no sharingan. Ia mengerakkan tangan kanannya, di arahkan ke Naruto yang masih melayang di udara. Tiga ekor Ular keluar dari lengan pakaianannya, dan langsung bersiap menggigit Naruto, melepaskna bisa mereka.

Naruto dalam keadaan stengah sadar saat itu, belum pulih betul dari kesakitannya, menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyabet ke tiga ular itu dengan cepat, sukses membunuh semua ular itu. Ia lalu mendarat di atas tanah mulus, meskipun sedikit menekuk lututnya dan tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan.

'Levelnya begitu jauh dariku, dan aku mengatakan kalau aku ini kuat.. 'Pikir Naruto kesal, menganggp dirinya lemah. Namun begitulah memang kenyataannya, jika ia melawan seorang sannin dengan jutaan pengalaman bertarung.

"Kukuku.. kau memiliki tubuh yang kuat, Crow-kun. Kau terlihat tetap kokoh meskipun sudah menerima dua serangan beruntunku" Ucap Orachimaru, memuji Naruto.

"Aku akui.. kalau saat ini kau lebih kuat dariku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkanmu semudah itu" jawab Naruto, tetdengar mengatur pernapasan, di tengah kesakitan dan kelelahan yang kini ia alami.

"Sungguh.. bukankah aku sudah memperlihatkan hasil akhir pertarungan kita, gambaran perbandingan besar antara kekuatan kita. Kini kau bisa memilih, kau akan mengikutiku dengan cara halus atau aku akan memaksamu" Tegas Si Ular itu.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau aku sudah mengeluarkan semua kartuku, Orachimaru?" Tanya Naruto membuat si sannin sedikit penasaran.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh, hanya untuk mencoba membuktikan seberapa kuatnya dirimu. Jika kau mengikutiku, maka aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan menjadi legenda, dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa" bujuk Orachimaru, menggoda merayu Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham, mengira kalau kau sudah berada di puncak karena berhasil menyudutkanku dengan dua serangan sja, Orachimaru." Ia kemudian menyudahi jutsunya petir di tangan kanannya. Orachimaru menyipitkan kedua matanya, semakin penasaran, kenapa Naruto sudah menyudahi jutsunya itu. "Sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan padamu, kenapa kau harus takut pada pemburu Ninja pelarian, Orachimaru" Lanjutnya.

Orachimaru kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika ia merasakan tekanan chakra yang hampir menyamai tekanan chakra yang ia keluarkan tadi. Namun tekanan chakra itu memberikan nuansa terror tersendiri, bayangan sepasang mata sharingan yang mengawasi dengan aura iblis di sekitarnya. Orachimaru mengeluarkan lidahnya, melakukan hal yang paling sering ia lakukan, sekaligus kebiasaannya yang paling menjijikkan dari semua kebiasaannya yang lain.

Dari celah lubang mata topeng crow itu, terlihat sharingan tiga tomoe berputar, dan membentuk model baru, dengan warna merah dan pola empat lingkaran uzumaki pada kedua matanya, meski pada bagain kiri, terllihat samar kalau ada perbedaan.

Mata Orachimaru melebar, ketika melihat itu, sebuah nuansa yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan, apakah ia akan senang ataukah ia akan ketakutan menyadari kekuatan yang pernah menjadi terror itu langsung akan ia hadapi.

'Tidak mungkin.. Mangekyou?' PIkirnya sangat terkejut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, crow?" tanyanya penasaran.

"**Aku adalah hantu, aku adalah terror, aku adalah iblis, aku adalah shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang menghalangiku" **Jawab Naruto dengan suara evilnya.

.

T…..B…..C

Yo… chap 31 kelar, kuharap kalian menyukainya. Aku akan pulkam selama musim liburan ini, dan sepertinya, aku akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mengupdate ceritaku dari kampung dengan signal lemah yang tidak kuat untuk konek ke internet. Di kampung tetangga agak kuat, namun aku harus menghabiskan 3 jam perjalanan untuk ke sana. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk update, meski aku tidak akan janji akan update seperti biasanya.

Semua kekacauan ini nanti akan berakhir pada saat semester baru bulan 9 nantinya. Bagi kalian semua, pembaca Fic ini dan Fic New Savior, aku mengucapkan.

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATHIN, MINAL AIDHIN WAL FAIZIN.. bila ada perkataanku yang menyinggung perasaan pembaca sekalian, aku atas nama author, DARK Roselvet mengucapkan MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA…

Jangan lupa review dan terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyempatkan membaca fict ku ini.

Yang menanyakan FB, maaf aku tak punya.. nie kalau mau add aku ada Pin, tapi jarang aktif sih.. Cuma pada tanggal update aja biasanya.. kwkwkw

**57975b33**


	32. Chapter 32

**Make Destiny**

**.**

**Reviews Respons**

Untuk pair masih akan di buka votenya, sampai pada akhir Part I, so carry on..

Pertanyaan tentang madara, Tobi atau akatsuki, sage mode, masih belum bisa di ungkapkan, tapi mereka memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk beraksi..

Tentang Izanagi Danzo… masih lama baru akan terungkap, apakah ia memilikinya atau tidak, tepatnya pada bagian akhir-akhir chap part I.

**Special greeting to Josh Ferdind.. thanks for all, that's mean a lot..**

Tidak akan membangun uzu pastinya dan gurunya bukan Nagato.. Gurunya adalah Guru terbaik di dunia dan di Akhirat.. KAHAHAHAHA

Tentang bagaimana keluarga Naruto nanti ketika ia meninggalkan desa, humph.. jika aku menjawabnya, maka bagian kejutannya sudah akan terungkap, so… be patient

Tentang Kuchiyese, di sini akan terjawab, seperti janjiku, hanya di dunia Naruto saja, Bukan dari legenda atau anime lain.

Iya… Yugito aku buat lebih muda di sini, hanya satu tahun di atas Naruto.

Ems Naruto sudah, tapi hanya sebelah kiri saja, dam tetang Uchiha lainnya, akan terungkap juga pada akhir-akhir part I…

Maaf yah, gk bisa balas review satu per satu, coz.. karena satu dan lain hal.. di chap berikutnya akan ku usahakan lebih baik.. sekali lagi maaf.. dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku… sungguh, aku berani bersumpah di depan pak penghulu.. kwkwkw**

**.**

**Kuchiyese Hebi**

**.**

.

.

"Yare.. yare.. aku senang melihat murid-muridku berhasil lolos di urutan kedua di Ujian Chunin tahap kedua ini" gumam Kakashi malas, melihat Bunshin Naruto yang membawa tubuh rekan-rekannya dalam keadaan masih trauma, dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri berjejer dengan tiga Jounin pembimbing roki lainnya "tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau hanya satu orang yang lulus dengan baik" lanjutnya malas.

Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang masuk, tujuan utama ujianc chunin. Padang pasir dengan terik amarahari, menjadi saksi bisu, lolosnya para roki, meskipun seorang yang beralis tebal di sana terlihat menangis anime.

"Kakashi, Kau menang lagi dariku, rival abadiku" Ungkapnya dalam pose oke, dengan sedikit kilatan pada gigi taringnya.

"Uhm.. Gai, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" komen Kakashi malas, berhasil membuat si pemilik alis tebal menangis anime. Namun belum, sempat ia melakukan tindakan lebih, Kurenai terlebih dahulu melompat menjemput muridnya, bersama Asuma yang juga antusias menjemput murid-muridnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Kurenai Khawatir, langsung menyambut Salah satu Bunshin Naruto yang membawa Hinata, dan mengambil alih Hinata.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut saja" Jawab si bunshin, lalu menghilang bersama asap.

Bruk.. bruk..

"Ah.. lelahnya" gumam beberapa bunshin, menjatuhkan tubuh lainnya di atas pasir, lalu menghilang bersama gumpalan asap. Kakashi, sempat menangkan Sakura, sedang Gai menagnkap Menma. Naruto masih membawa sasuke bersamanya, memapahnya meski cukup melelahkan. Sebuah sweetdrop dilihat dari Yamato yang melangkah, membantu para Jounin, membawa tubuh Ino dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Choji ada pada Asuma.

"Apa maksudmu terkejut, Naruto?" Tanya kakashi penasaran.

"Mereka merasakan tekanan chakra yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, dan membuat mereka seperti ini. Hanya guncangan yang membuat mereka terkejut, lalu akhirnya seperti ini. Istrahat sebentar seharusnya bisa membuat mereka jauh lebih baik" Jelas Naruto, menggunakan pengalam dunia medisnya.

"Bahkan Menma dan Sasuke?" Tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Mereka pada awalnya bisa bertahan, namun sepertinya tidak sejauh yang bisa kuperkirakan, jadi.. aku harus repot-repot membawa mereka semua dengan bunshinku" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

'Dia tidak seperti yang kukenal' Pikir Kakakshi terkejut, melihat cengiran itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat tidak apa-apa, tidak seperti yang lainnya?" Tanya Asume penasaran.

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto menyeringai evil dahulu. "takanan Chakra Tsunade Baa-chan jauh lebih mengerikan di bandingkan lawan kami, jadi aku sudah biasa merasakan itu" jelasnya serius.

'Jika tekanan chakra saja bisa membuat mereka seperti ini, maka pasti mushnya jauh lebih kuat dari Zabuza yang sempat melepaskan tekanan chakra iblisnya, tapi siapa lawan mereka' Pikir Kakashi penasaran, memperhatikan kondisi sakura yang masih sangat mengharukan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tidak mungkin Genin bisa melepaskan tekanan chakra sampai membuat Kiba seperti ini" Tanya kurenai, sangat yakin akan kemampuan muridnya dari klan Inuzuka itu.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau yang menghadang kami adalah seorang genin?" jawab Naruto. Kakashi, dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mereka penasaran.

"Lalu siapa? " Tanya kakashi. 'tidak mungkin pihak pemberontak yang melakukan ini, terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk memulai serangan' Pikir Kakashi penasaran.

"Ora-Orachimaru.." Jawab Menma yang kini perlahan siuman dan berdiri sendiri, melepaskan diri dari tangan Gai. Semua mata jounin melebar, tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kriminal berkelas S bisa melakukan hal seperti in, menyerang Genin.

"Apa yang di inginkan seorang seperti Orachimaru, menyerang Genin dengan masa muda yang masih panjang" Gumam Gai bersikap seolah sang jenius yang sedang berpikir keras.

Sasuke akhirnya juga melepaskan napas berat dan panjang, sudah siuman dari trauma sementaranya, dan langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya. "LEPASKAN AKU BANGSAT, BIARKAN AKU MELAWANNYA" Teriaknya meronta seolah masih ingin melawan Orachimaru yang sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat suasana sudah sangat berbeda.

"Kau cukup bersemangat untuk orang yang baru siuman, tebayou" Gumam Naruto, memastikan Sasuke mengetahui dimana mereka berada dan bagaimana suasana sekarang ini.

"Bangsat Kau Naruto" tegas Sasuke, berbalik dan melototi Naruto menggunakan sharingannya. "Kenapa kau dan orang itu selalu saja muncul di saat aku sedang ingin bertarung" Lanjutnya, memegang kerak pakaian Naruto saat itu, sudah bersiap akan menyerangnya.

"SASUKE.." tegas Kakashi yang langsung menengahi mereka. "Jangan membuat semua semakin rumit, dan.. seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Naruto, karena jika memang yang menghadang kalian adalah Orachimaru, kalian benar-benar beruntung masih selamat" Lanjutnya tegas, membelakangi Naruto, sambil memegang lengan muridnya.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI.. AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN PADA ORANG ITU BAHWA AKU LEBIH LAYAK DIBANDINGKAN NARUTO KARENA AKU SEORANG UCHIHA" tegas Uchiha itu, ngotot ingin kembali ke pertarungan.

""Apa maksudmu orang itu?" Tanya Kakashi kemballi menangkan Lengan Sasuke, bertanya pada muridnya itu.

"orang yang sama yang muncul di Nami, Crow No Sharingan" jawab Menma pelan.

"Jada kalian bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya yamato penasaran.

"Jika bukan karena bangsat ini, maka aku sudah pastikan kalau aku bisa menjadikannya guruku, melatih Uchiha elit untuk menjadi hebat" Komen sasuke kesal, melototi Naruto, masih dengan sharingannya.

'Dari semua yang paling kubenci, aku bersyukur tidak memillikinya sebagai timku' Pikir Asume melepaskan napas lega, memperhatikan sasuke yang begitu arrogan. Rupanya Kurenai memiliki pendapat yang sama, dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Jadi.. crow muncul lagi dan membantu kalian huh, Naruto?" Tanya kakashi, menggerakkan bola matanya, menuju ke blonde itu.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku dalam bahaya, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang selalu meninggalkanku seorang diri" jawab Naruto, melangakah ke arah gerbang, meninggalkan perasaan bersalah para Jounin dan Menma yang sudah jelas-jelas terlihat sangat mengerti akan maksud saudaranya itu.

"mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya yamato penasaran.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin mencari makanan dulu" jawab Bunshin Naruto itu, melangkah memasuki gerbang tempat yang akan menjadi Ujian chunin babak selanjutnya.

"Apa kita akan kesana, Kakashi?" Tanya Gai penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita di sini saja, menantikan tim yang lain, dan berharap akan ada yang bisa memberitahukan kita informasi selanjutnya. Jika Orachimaru memang sebagai pelaku dalam kasus ini, maka aku yakin kalau ia akan kembali lagi, dan melanjutkan apa yang ia inginkan" jelas Kakashi logis. 'lagipula, dengan crow disana, bisa menjamin kalau Orachimaru akan memiliki kesulitan, sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ia inginkan' lanjtunya dalam benak.

.

.

.

Bersama Orachimaru dan Crow (a.k.a. Naruto)

Pasir panas yang beterbangan, menjadi debu halus di padang pasir tandus tanpa ada sumber air yang bisa di dapatkan. Matahari pagi menjelang siang menambah teriknya menahan dahaga bagi para peserta yang tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju Suna. Beberapa elang padang pasir, beterbangan di langit, mengelilingi gurun, berharap akan menemukan makanan yang tersembunyi di balik Gurun.

Berdiri dari arah Timur, Orachimaru yang kini memegangi Kusanagi No tsurugi, pedang yang mampu memotong apapun juga. Sedang di sisi lainnya, Naruto dengan tangan kosong dalam status Crow, sebuah identitas samara yang membutakan dunia untuk mengenalinya. Sepasang mata Mangekyou bersinar megah dari balik topengnya, memasang target sasaran musuh yang akan ia hancurkan.

'Sebaiknya aku segera mengakhiri pertarunga ini' Pikir Naruto, melangkah maju, langsung berlari kokoh, menerjang sannin dengan pedang tertajam didunia di tangannya, sedang ia sendiri tidak membawa apapun juga. Dari sisi lain, orachimaru dengan sabar menantikan musuh yang membuatnya semakin penasaran itu.

Oracihmaru langsung menyambut Naruto, menebas Horizontal dari kanan ke kiri, menggunakan pedang panjangnya itu. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, sekaligus menendang bagian bawah Orachimaru, menyerang pada bagian penopang.

Orachimaru berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya saat itu, berhasil membaca dang menghindari arah serangan Naruto. Namun tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto berbalik 180 derajat, menghadap tanah, lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga, mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, dengan kakinya sudah di targetkan menyerang lawannya yang masih melayang di udara.

Si sannin itu menggunakan sisi tumpul katananya, menahan terjangan serangan itu, memaksnaya untuk melayang lebih tinggi lagi. Naruto yang melihat celah karena kedua tangannya bebas dari penglihatan si sannin, melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat, kemudian menarik napas dalam, sampai melebarkan dadanya.

'Aku tertipu..' pikir Orachimaru, menyadari kalau ia sudah berada dalam perangkap lawannya, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk menghindari serangan. Naruto kemudian menarik kembali kakinya, kemudian melancarkan Jutsunya, dalam keadaan terbalik, kepala di bawah, kaki di atas, menatap lawannya.

**Katon : Goukkakyou No Jutsu'** Pikir bocah pengguna sharingan itu, kemudian melepaskan napas api yang membentuk bola besar, sekitar 15 meter, menerjang tubuh Orachimaru ke atas pasir, menyeretnya kasar dia atas pasir. Naruto mendarat mulusdi atas tanah menggunakan kedua kakinya, kemudian berbalik, menatap penuh rasa penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada gumpalan debu jutsunya yang baru ia lancarkan.

'Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu bukan?.. dia adalah seorang sannin, Phidoppile lebih tepatnya' Pikir Naruto serius, memperhatikan Gumpalan debu dari jarak 4 meter di hadapannya.

Terlihat sebuah langkah kaki, keluar dari debu, Naruto langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kukuku, aku tau kalau Mangekyou itu memang memiliki levelnya sendiri.." suara Orachimaru terdengar sangat bahagia, melangkah sambil memmegangi wajahnya.

"Kau mengubah dirimu seperti ular, Orachimaru, betapa menjinjikannya" komen Naruto melihat setengah dari tampang musuhnya sudah terlihat. Lapisan kulit wajahnya terkelupas, memperlihatkan nlapisan kulit asli Orachimaru.

"Aku akui.. aku akui kalau kau memang memiliki levelmu sendiri, dengan kekuatan mata itu, Crow-kun" gumam Orachimaru, berusaha menempelkan kembali lapisan kulit wajahnya sambil menyeringai, melangkah meninggalkan gumpalan debu. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga tubuhmu masih terlalu muda untuk menanganani kakutan besar mata itu, sehingga kau tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan maksimal seperti Uchiha lainnya"

"seperti Uchiha lainnya katamu?" komen Crow bingung. "jadi ini bukanlah untuk pertama kalinya kau melawan seorang pemilik Mangekyou" Tanya Naruto, memperhatikan Orachimaru yang masih memperbaiki lapisan kulit wajahnyanya.

"Kau benar crow-kun.. Aku pernah melawan seorang pengguna Mangekyou yang bisa menggunakan Mangekyounya dengan sempurna, masih sangat jauh berada di atasmu, Kukuku" jawab si sannin, perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah pulih seperti semula.

'Seorrang pengguna Mangekyou dengan sempurna? Siapa dia?' Pikir Naruto penasaran. 'mungkinkah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada penyerangan Kyubi, atau..' Lanjutnya penasaran, menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Itachi… Uchiha kah?" gumamnya mencoba menebak.

"Sepertinya kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan matamu itu, sama seperti yang Itachi lakukan beberapa tahun lalu" gumam Orachi menyeringai, mengambil kembali katananya yang menancap di atas pasir.

"Kau berhasil lolos dari seorang seperti Uchiha Itachi? Kau benar-benar bangga sekarang merasa sudah berhasil mengetahui kemampuannya bukan?" Tanya Naruto, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, arrogan. "tapi bagaimanapun juga kau pasti malu dengan gelarmu sendiri, kabur dari seorang bocah.. betapa menjinjikannya" ejeknya sambil mendecih tidak suka.

"kau memiliki mulut yang perih juga untuk seorang Uchiha, Crow-kun" komen Orachimaru. Dia adalah seorang shinobi berpengalaman yang tidak mungkin akan terpengaruh oleh ejekan saat pertarungan seperti ini.

"Kau salah paham lagi, aku tidak bernah berniat mengejekmu, Orachimaru.. tapi ini adalah kenyataan" Komen Naruto malas.

"Bagaimana kalau percakapannya kita sudahi, dan kita lanjutkan ke babak berikutnya?" komen Orachimaru, mengankat pedangnya dan menun juk Crow, menggunakan mata pedang itu.

"Kapanpun kau siap, Orachimaru" Gumam Crow, menerima tantangan itu, kembali menurunkan tangannya. Orachimaru menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan kecepatan kedipan.

'Kecepatananya bertambah lagi.. ini akan semakin merepotkan' Pikir Naruto, melirik ke sebelah kanannya, menggunakan bola mata mangekyounya. Benar saja, Orachi muncul di sana, langsung menyabetkan katananya secara horizontal.

Naruto melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak dengan serangan itu. Orachimaru tidak memberikan kesempatan kali ini. Ia berputar, lalu menendendang menggunakan tumit kaki kirinya, dengan target wajah lawannya. Crow mengangkat lengan kanannya, menahan serangan itu di udara.

Orachi melakukan serangan lagi, menarik kaki kirinya, menggantinya menggunakan punggung kaki kanannya ke arah perut. Kembali lagi Naruto berhasil menepis serangan itu, dan bertepatan dengan kakinya menyentuh permukaan pasir.

Mata mangekyou Sharingannya memperkirakan serangan berikut musuhnya. Sebuah tebasan dari sebelah kanan, cepat melesat akan membagi dua tubuhnya dari dada. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kembali tubuhnya, tapi sayangnya ujung rambutnya harus terkena terjangan katanan itu, terkikis di udara.

Orachimaru menyeringai, melihat ia telah berhasil melakukan rencananya. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan lutut kirinya, menyerang dagu lawan bertopengnya yang kini masih proses menunduk. Memang mangekyounya bisa membaca arah serangan itu, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya belum siap. Alhasil, dagunya berhasil menempel dengan lutut lawannya, membuat Naruto terangkat ke udara.

Orachimaru tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, menancapkan katananya cepat di atas pasir, lalu membrikan serangan kombo, tiga kali pukulan tinju ke perut Naruto, terakhir di tutup dengan sebuah tendangan memuatar, mendaratkan tumut kanannya ke dada Crow.

Naruto merasakan sakit luar biasa di tubuhnya, pengaruh dari serangan itu. Ia hanya bisa terseret di atas pasir, memantul keras, pengaruh tendangan Orachimaru. Pada saat pantulan keempat, ia berdiri menjongkok, sehingga hanya kakinya saja yang terseret di pasir, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai rem, mencoba meraih pasir.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kalau tubuhmu belum sempurna untuk menahan kekuatan matamu, Crow-kun" gumam Orachimaru, melihat Naruto yang memuntahkan darah segar, menetes dari dagunya, ke atas pasir. "Ikutlah denganku dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi sempurna, dengan sehingga kau bisa mengimbangi kekuatan mata itu" lanjutnya, kembali melangkah mengambil katananya.

Perlahan Naruto bergerak, memaksa tubuhnya yang kesakitan untuk berdiri kembali. Rasa sakit itu memicu staminannya yang berkurang secara drastic, dengan napas yang sudah terengah-engah, kelelahan karena pertarungan itu. Sedangkan Orachimaru terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

'Tidak salah jika Jiji mengatakan kalau Orachimaru adalah muridnya yang paling kuat dan jenius' Pikir Naruto, memegangi dadanya yang masih kesakitan, karena pengaruh serangan terakhir. 'Tapi bagaiamanapun juga, ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tubuhku belum bisa menanggung kekuatan mata ini. Gerakanku sudah mencapai batas tertinggiku pada usiaku yang seperti ini, dan aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak chakra menggunakan Mangekyou ini' lanjutnya analisis.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertarung serius sekarang ini, Orachimaru…" Gumam Naruto, menutup mata kanannya, mempersiapkan jutsunya dari balik topengnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu lagi dengan yang satu ini" lanjutnya serius.

'Perasaan ini, aura ini..'Pikir Orachi serius, merasakan ada perubahan aura di sekitarnya. "sepertinya kau sudah ingin menunjukkan kemampuan matamu, Crow-kun" gumamnya menyeringai.

Perlahan darah menetes dari dagu kanan Naruto, sebentar lagi akan siap melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Orachimaru memperhatikan dengan waspada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sekaligus merencanakan langkahnya.

"TERBAKARLAH.. **Kagutsuchi" **Ungkap bocah itu mengutarakan jutsu mangekyou mata kanannya itu. Orachimaru melebarkan kedua matanya, kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan penuih mencoba menghindari serangan Naruto ke arah sebelah kiri.

Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena tetap saja serangannya berhasil. "Percuma kau menghindar, serangan **Kagutsuchi**ku tidak akan pernah bisa di hindari" gumam Naruto, melebarkan mata kanannya, mengendalikan api merah yang pada awalnya hanya sebesar kelerenga yang ada pada lengan kanan Orachi.

Mata Orachimaru melebar, merasakan panas luar biasa di tangan kanannya, perlahan menggerakkan wajahnya menatap apa yang terjadi. "GGAAAHHH… GAAAHHH…. AAAKKKHHH" rintihnya kesakitan dengan ekspresi wajah menunjukkan kesakitan yang luar biasa, menjatuhkan kusananginya.

Naruto tidak melepaskan tatapannya, terus saja mengambah ukuran api itu semakin dan semakin besar. Api itu langsung melumat habis lengan Orachimaru, tak tersissa. Api yang melahap apa saja, yang sudah ia sentuh.

"**Kagutsuchi**ku tidak akan padam sebelum tubuhmu habis, Orachimaru" gumam Naruto horror, sambil mengendalikan jutsu itu. bagaikan kertas yang dibakar, lengan itu perlahan menghilang, tanpa meninggalkan debu atau bekas pembakaran seperti arang pada kayu bakar. Semua lenyap, tersapu api merah darah itu.

Orachimaru mengangkat wajahnya, lalu kedua matanya melebar. Ia perlahan membuka kedua mulutnya lebar, dan gigi taringnya perlahan memanjang. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Orachimaru itu, sementara matanya masih focus pada api yang kini sudah melahap sampai bahu lawannya.

Sepasang Jari-jari tangan, keluar dari mulut Orachimaru yang kemuduan merobek mulut itu. Perlahan keluar kepala dengan rambut panjang hitam penuh dengan lender ular menjijikkan dari dalam mulut itu. Itulah wajah Orachimaru yang asli, keuar dari tubuh tiruannya itu, terjatuh dan langsung merayap di atas pasir selayaknya ular yang baru saja melakukan pembelahan diri.

"Kukuku.. Kekuatan mata itu.. " Gumam si sannin, menyeringai lebar, tergiur akan kekuatan mata Naruto. **"KEKUATAN MATA ITU AKAN MENJADI MULIKKU" **Teriaknya Horor. Lehernya langsung memanjang, bergerak cepat di atas pasir layaknya ular, mendekati Naruto.

Belum sempat melakukan pergerakan, tubuh Naruto tidak bisa lagi ia gerakkan karena leher Orachimaru sudah melilitnya, melingkar dan terakhir wajahnya berada di depan wajah Naruto, menatap langsung sepasang mangekyou dengan pola lngkaran lambang Uzumaki itu, menambah rasa ingin memiliki si sannin ular itu. sebuah seringaian bahagia, melihat mangsanya tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Kau membuatku focus pada tubuh lamamu, sehingga kau memiliki kesempatan menyerangku, tanpa kusadari. Bukan hanya tubuhmu yang menjijikkan seperti ular, tapi juga otakmu, Oracahimaru" Gumam Naruto mendecih tidak suka akan gaya penyerangan ular itu, melototi langsung wajah lawannya.

"kita adalah Shinobi crow-kun.. cara licik adalah bagian dari kita, Kukuku.. "respon Orachimaru menyeringai evil. "sekarang saatnya memberikanmu hadiah dariku.." Lanjutnya, membuka mulutnya lebar, denga gigi taring yang sudah memanjang, bersiap menancapkan bisanya ke leher Naruto, menanamkan racun juinjutsunya.

Semua terlihat dalam gerakan lambat, ketika kedua mata Naruto menutup, dan taring Orachi sudah semakin mendekati targetnya. "Kau mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah seorang predator, dan tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari sang predator bukan?" gumam Naruto, sedikit berbisik. "Tapi, di depan mataku, Kau hanyalah cacing kecil yang berusaha menjadi Naga… "

**Susano'o"** Gumam Naruto, bersamaan dengan membukanya kedua mangekyounya. Aura Horor langsung terasa saat itu, bersamaan dengan muculnya skeleton putih dari chakra yang langsung membentuk tulang rusuk, memaksa Orachimaru melepaskan lilitanya dan terlempar ke atas pasir dengan kasar.

'Ap-Apa… itu..' Pikir si sannin, memperhatikan skalaton membentuk tulang rusuk berwarna putih, melapisi tubuh Naruto, melindunginnya dari gigitannya. Perlahan lehernya kembali memendek, kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menahan diri sejak tadi, ketika melawanku" gumam Orachimaru serius. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi menyeringai dari wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia akan lawan saat itu.

"Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh, akan melawanmu langsung dengan kekuatan penuhku.. Kita adalah shinobi, penuh kejutan, Orachimaru" jawab Naruto, perlahan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bersembunyi di balik barriernya. "dan kau sudah berakhir…" lanjutnya, serius.

Orachimaru kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika sebuah pedang chakra besar berwarna putih sudah menembus tubuhnya dari belakang. Perlahan dari dalam pasir, terangkat sebuah lengan dengan jari telunjuknya menancap di punggungnya.

"Ka-kau.." gumam Orachi, melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika melihat lengan itu adalah milik Susano'o Naruto. Lengan itu terangkat , menempatkan tubuh sannin itu di atas telapak tangan putih besar itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Orachi-chan" Dengan itu tangan itu mengepal, meremuk tubuh Orachimaru. Naruto laggsung jatuh berlutut, ketika darah mlimpah di tangan susano'onya, sudah tidak memilliki krkuatan lagi untuk melakukan pertarungan. Susano'onya juga telah menghilang, bersamaan dengan ia menjatuhkan tubuh si sannin ke atas pasir.

'Hosh.. Hosh.. chakraku sudah mencapai limit, tebayou' Pikirnya bernapas berat, merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi melakukan apapun, dan menonaktifkan sharingannya. 'Mangekyou memang kemampuan mengerikan yang memiliki banyak pengorbanan. Aku harus kehabis'- matanya kemudian melebar, merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia memaksa semua tenaganya, melompat ke depan, menghindari bahaya, atas bisikan instingnya.

"Ba-bagaimana.. mungkinn.." Gumammnya melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat Rupanya Orachimaru yang menyabetkan katannaya, menyebabkan punggungnya terluka. Ia menatap ke tubuh Orachimaru yang di remukkan tadi, rupanya hanya sebuah bunshin tanah saja. "Bunshin.." gumamnya Horor.

"Kukuku.. aku mendapatkan gelar sannin bukan karena tidur-tiduran, crow-kun.. " gumamnya melebarkan seringainya.

'ia benar-benar licik, sangat llicik' pikir Naruto sangat tidak suka.

"Kau memang panuh kejutan, jutsu dari matamu itu membuatku semakin tertarik untuk memilikimu, Crow-kun.. kini kau tidak akan lolos lagi, tidak dengan kondisimu sekarang ini." Gumam Orachimaru yang sudah sangat bahagia karena membayangkan Naruto sudah akan menjadi mangsanya.

Naruto yang tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa berharap kalau serangan terakhirnya akan menyudahi semuanya. Ia telah menggunakan dua kartus as kemampuan matanya, dan kini chakranya hanya sissa ampas saja, untuk melakukan serangan terakhir.

Orachimaru melangkah mendekatinya, sambil menyeringai, sedang Naruto melangkah kebalakang pelan, berharap ia akan menjaga jarak dari si pidhopile. "kau tidak usah takut Crow-kun.. kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, kau akan menyempurnakanku.." gumam Orachi menyeringai bahagia. "Kau akan menjadi penyempurna mimpiku selama ini.. kukuku" lanjtunya bersiap melakukan segel tangan entah apa yang ia akan lakukanl, dengan jarak yang kini tinggal satu meter lagi deggan Naruto.

Namun disitulah ia melakukan kesalahan besar, kesalahan yang menentukan hasil dari pertarungan ini, hasil yang akan membuatnya kecewa dan menyesali kejadian ini seumur hidupnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti bergerak dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan padaku.. Bocah" desisnya geram.

Naruto terjatuh berlutut diatas tanah, bernapas lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya dengan sissa ampas chakranya.'Jika bukan karena chakra Choumei, aku pasti sudah akan mati' Pikir Naruto menarik napas dalam, dan menonaktifkan sharingannya, lalu perlahan berdiri. Ia kini sangat bersyukur karena chakranya sudah beresonansi dengan chakra biju ekor 7, dan tidak akan pernah meninggal karena kehabisan chkara.

"Aku sudah memperlihatkan padamu dua kemampuan mataku yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kemampuan mataku yang terakhir," orachimaru melebharkan kedua matanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana Itachi memerangkapnya dalam ghenjutsu.

"kau tidak usah khawatir, ini bukanlah Genjutsu seperti Itachi" gumam Naruto, membuat Orachimaru melebarkan kembali kedua matanya terkejut. "kenapa? Bingung kenapa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu?" Tanyanya lagi menyeringai, memperhatikan Orachimaru yang kini terkujur kaku.

"Jutsu ini memuatku menjadi dewa, dengan mengendalikan otak lawanku. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, apapun yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang ingin ku cari bisa ku dapatkan dengan mudah. Dan karena aku bisa mengendalikan otakmu, berarti aku juga bisa memerintahkan bagian tubuhmu untuk bergerak, jutsu yang sempurna untuk menangani orang licik sepertimu" Lanjut Naruto menyeringai dari balik topengnya, di tengah geramnya tampang sang sannin.

Orachimaru kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mulutnya membuka lebar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil itu di dalam mulutnya, sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna putih, dan langsung menyerahkannya ke Naruto.

"Cukup menjijikkan, tapi terima kasih" Gumam Naruto, mengambil gulungan bertuliskan hebi itu. ia memperhatikan ekspresi Orachi yang sudah semakin kesal, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Oh, maaf menahanmu ketika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Lanjutnya bersikap seolah tidak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan memburumu.. sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada" Gumam Orachimaru sangat kesal, menatap topeng crow itu.

"Ow.. apa kau marah karena aku mengambil gulungan Kuchiyese ini darimu?" Tanya Naruto, memperlihatkan gulungan putih itu pada si sannin yang hanya bisa menambahkan emosinya saja. "Mulai sekarang kuchiyese hebi adalah milkku, jadi.. hiduplah dalam kesengsaraan karena aku akan memiliki kuchiyese yang sama denganmu, Orachi-chan" ejek Naruto, melangkah ke belakang Orachi yang bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan bola matanya. Ia benar-benar berada di bawah kendali bocah pemilk Mangekyou itu.

"Oh yah, kau tidak usah khawatir, karena jutsu itu hanya bertahan untuk tiga menit saja. Kali ini aku kalah, tapi meski seperti itu akulah pemenangnya.., Ja-Ne" dengan Itu Naruto menghilang via hiraishinnya, meninggalkan Orachmaru seorang diri, bersama kekesalan di kepalanya yang sudah akan meledak.

"**CROW.. AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESALI INI" **Teriak Orachimaru, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah bisa dikendalikan lagi. Belum pernah ia marah seperti itu sebelumnya selama hidupnya, dan tidak ada yang pernah mencuri darinya. Ini adalah peristiwa pertama, sekaligus peristiwa yang akan menjadikannya terlihat seperti pengecut.

.

Sementara itu, bersama Naruto

Ia muncul dengan balutan asap tipis di tengah ruangan yang selama ia jadikan sebagai basecamp. Tidak ada lagi tenaga dalam langkahnya, langsung terjatuh di atas lantai., terbaring merentangkan kedua tangan dan kikinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan kelelahan dan kesakitan seperti ini sebelumnya, namun hasil semua itu bukanlah sia-sia, ia pulang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

'Gulungan Kuchiyese Hebi yah.. 'pikirnya menyeringai, membuka topeng identitasnya, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kananya, mengangkat gulungan putih kecil Kuchiyese milik salah satu sannin dari Konoha.

'Aku akan mengurusnya nanti.. untuk sekarang, aku harus mengistrahatkan tubuhku dulu, sampai chakraku kembali. Aku yakin Orachimaru akan kembali lagi, dan menangkapku' Pikirnya memejamkan kedua matanya membiarkan tubuhnya beristrahat, memulihkan kembali stamina dan chakraka yang terkuras habis ketika bertarung melawan sannin Konoha.

.

Wilayah Suna, tempat peristrahatan peserta ujian.

Hari itu sudah menjelang sore, dan terlihat sekumpulan bocah Genin di dalam sebuah aula besar, menantikan keputusan lanjutan yang akan segera di umumkan. Satu persatu kelompok genin mulai memasuki ruangan, peserta yang telah menaiki tangga ke ujian tahap berikutnya.

Seluruh tim dari Konoha berkumpul di bagian utara, begitu juga tim dari desa lainnya, membentuk grup mereka masing-masing terlihat sangat bahagia karena akan memasuki ujian tahap ke dua dengan selamat. Terkesan cukup mudah, karena bagi tim yang memiliki keunggulan dalam kecepatan maka mereka pasti akan lulus.

Bunshin Naruto melangkah, memasuki ruangan itu, setelah tadi melakukan kegiatannya sendiri memisah dari kelompoknya dari konoha. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir karena akan tereliminasi karena ia tim tunggal dan memiliki hak khusus dari kedua desa.

**Flashback, H-2 sebelum Ujian chunin, bersama bunshin yang menggantikan Naruto.**

"Tidak biasanya Jiji memintaku bertemu di tempat ini, Tebayou" Gumam Naruto, yang kini berada dalam ruangan kerja sandaime. Ia baru saja di datangi anbu yang memintanya untuk segera menemui Sandaime.

"Ah.. kau sudah datang, Naruto-Kun" sapa sandaime yang baru saja menyelesaikan membaca gulungan di kursi empuk, meja kerjanya.

"Hai, kenapa jiji menganggilku? Apa ada misi super keren yang harus kulakukan tebayou?" Tanya busnhin itu dengan sikap cukup eksentrik, penuh keceriaan dan cengiran lebar.

Sandaime hanya terkekeh, melihat sikap sosok yang ia anggap cucu itu. "Apa kau sedang melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Nope.. aku hanya membaca beberapa gulungan di perpustakaan milik Tsunade-baa-chan." Jawab Naruto berhenti di depan meja kerja sandaime. "Memangnya ada apa, Jiji?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau akan tertarik untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin atau tidak" Tanya sandaime penasaran. Ia tau kalau muridnya itu tidak ingin melakukan hal yang bersifat sia-sia, termasuk berkumpul bersama bocah seusianya.

"Apa asyiknya di ujian chunin? Aku sudah pasti bisa lolos bahkan tanpa tes" jawab Naruto, sedikit arrogan, penuh percaya diri.

Sandaime tentu saja setuju akan jawaban itu. Ia tau kapasitas muridnya, yang bisa di sejajarkan dengan Genius lainnya seperti Itachi Uchiha ketika mereka sumuran. "Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk melawan Menma di depan banyak orang?" Tanya sandaime penasaran.

"Apa gunanya? Aku tidak tertarik untuk melawan Genin yang ada di Konoha. Lagipula Danzo menyuruhku untuk melakukan misi di suna, Misi tentang mencari informasi tentang Jinchuriki desa itu" komen Naruto tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan ia katakan. Sansaime adalah salah satu orang yang ia percaya, jadi tidak ada masalah baginya jika jujur pada sosok itu.

"Danzo menginginkan Jinchuuriki dari suna?" Tanya sandaime penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau dengan jelas apa yang ia inginkan dari Jinchuriki itu, lagipula ia hanya ingin mengetahui tangang Jinchuuriki itu, sebelum memberikan perintah lagi" Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Ia tidak mempercayaiku 100% dan tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan kalau aku sangat ia butuhkan, jadi ia mungkin akan memberikan perintah selanjutnya setelah menyelesaikan misi" lanjutnya serius.

"Jadi karena itu ia ingin memberikan anggotanya untuk menjadi rekanmu melewati ujian?" Tanya sandaime.

"Siapa yang tau? Aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya. "jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku, Jiji?" tanyanya

"Apa kau akan melakukan misi untukku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya sandaime serius.

"Apapun UNTUKMU TEBAYOU" jawab Naruto semangat 45, mengangkat jempolnya ke mantan kage yang hanya tersenyum itu.

"Aku senang mendengarkan itu. bagaimanapun juga misi ini adalah misi dari Minato, yang akan di berikan khusus padamu. Namun aku memintanya melakukan itu karena aku ingin menanyakan secara langsung apa pendapatmu tentang misi" jelas Sandaime.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti arah perkataan sandaime. "jadi apa misinya Jiji?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Misi yang memiliki hubungan dengan yang diberikan Danzo padamu" Naruto tentu langsung menyipitkan kedua matnaya penasaran.

"Kalian juga ingin mengetahui tentang identitas Jinchuriki Biju ekor satu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan seperti itu, karena kami sudah mengetahui semua tentang Jinchuriki itu" jawab Sandaime, memberikan sebuah gulungan, gulungan yang tadi ia baca ke Naruto.

"Eh.. apa ini?" Tanya bocah itu, mengambil gulungan itu dan membukanya. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika melihat melihat foto seorang bocah seumurannya, membawa gentong di belakangnya, berambut merah jabrik dengan huruf kanji Love di keningnya.

"Itu adalah semua data tentang kemampuan yang dimiliki JInchuriki ekor satu dari Sunagakure. Kazekage sendiri yang memberikannya, jadi kau tidak perlu meragukannya" jelas Sandaime. Naruto masih saja membaca semua informasi, satu persatu, mulai menghapalkannnya.

"Kenapa kazekage memberikan informasi tentang kekuatan desanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena Kazekage sendiri yang meminta padamu secara langsung untuk membantunya pada saat Ujian chunin nanti" jawab Sandaime, membuat bocah berambut blonde itu menyipitkan kembali kedua matanya penasaran.

"Kenapa aku? Apa yang bisa di lakukan seorang Genin untuk seorang kage?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Untuk Genin biasa mungkin, tapi tidak untuk Genin yang di latih langsung oleh mantan Kage dan seorang legenda sannin" jawab sandaime tersenyum hangat.

"Aw, aku akan meronah jika kau terus memujiku Jiji, tapi itu tidak penting untuk saat ini" Komen Naruto yang tadinya dengan ekspresi serius, berubah menjadi serius.

'Selalu saja seperti ini jika membicarakan misi dan latihan' Pikir sandaime melepaskan napas panjang, melihat kelakuan muridnya itu. "Kazekage tau tentang aksimu selama di taki" gumam Sandaime

"teruss…" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Aku akan menjelaskan mulai dari pertemuan mInato dan Yondaime Kazekage, beberapa hari yang lalu….."

(beberapa saat kemudian)

"begitu yah.. " gumam Naruto mengerti arah penjelasan panjang sandaime. "Aku di masukkan ke dalam Ujian chunin dengan hak khusus dari kedua kage, dengan tujuan tersembunyi rupanya" lanjutnya berpose sedang berpikir, memegang dagunya.

"Hai.. bagamanapun juga, Kazekage belum mengetahui apa dan siapa yang akan menjadi musuh, dan hanya meminta bantuanmu bersama Yamato untuk menenangkan biju itu jika akan mengamuk nantinya. Kazekage tentu bisa melakukannya sendii, namun menghadapi biju yang sedang mengamuk dan pemberontak secara langsung akan sulit baginya, dan ia tidak ingin melibatkan Pihak Konoha dalam permasalahan internal mereka" Jelas Sandaime lagi.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini" gumamnya menyeringai. "bertarung dengan seorang pengguna kemampuan mengendalikan pasir pasti akan menyenangkan" lanjutnya menyeringai terlihat bahagia.

"jadi semua sudah jelas?" Tanya sandaime memastikan keputusan Naruto.

"Hai.. aku akan mengikuti Ujian itu dan melakukan misi, sandaime-sama" jawab Naruto formal, di respon anggukan oleh sandaime.

"baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan rincian misimu di suna nanti, sekarang kau dibubarkan" Instruksi sang kage.

"Hai.. Profesor." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai dan melangkah karah pintu ruangan.

"Eh.. ada satu yang kulupa, " Komen Sandaime, menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Jangan mati… : lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek tentunya, sambil menyeringai menggoda muridnya itu.

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SEMUDAH ITU, TEBAYOU" **

**End**

"Sabaku No Gara, Huh?" Gumamnya menatap Gaara yang berdiri sendiri di barisan paling depan para ninja Suna sebelah barat tim Konoha. 'Tatapannya cukup mengerikan untuk ukurannya' lanjutnya melangkah santai, menuju ke arah tim Konoha dengan membawa ramen instant bungkus.

'Gara-gara bos yang tidak bisa bergerak sekarang, aku yang harus banyak makan deh, mengisi tenaga kami biar kembali lagi' Pikirnya, kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya sambil melangkah, cuek dengan pandangan beberapa Ninja lainnya.

"Naruto-Kun" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari samping kanannya. Ia berhenti sejenak, mencari pemilik suara yang terdengar tidak asing baginya itu.

"Fuu…" Gumam Naruto, melihat Konoichi dari taki itu melangkah mendekatinya dengan ceria.

"Aku menanyakan pada teman-temanmu, tapi katanya mereka tidak tau dan kau pergi dari tadi" ungkapnya tiba-tiba dengan ceria, berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

"Hoh.. sungguh, apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto menggoda gadis belia yang kini langsung kemerahan merona itu.

'**Ayolah Kitten, bawa keruanganmu dan segera cap dia sebelum ada yang mendahuluimu' ** terdengar suara Choumei di dalam kepala Fuu, membuat gadis itu semakin meronah. Naruto memperhatikan Fuu sambil mengunyah ramennya.

Ia menggerakkan wajahnya berbisik di samping telinga gadis pemilik rambut berwarna Hijau itu. "Choumei menggodamu lagi yah?" Bisik Naruto, di respon anggukan oleh Fuu. "katakan padanya aku mengucapkan Halo" lanjutnya.

'**Katakan kalau aku juga mengatakan halo dan menanyakan kalau kapan ia akan membawa Jinchurikiku ke atas ranjang lalu mempertu"-** Fuu segera menutup hubungan komunikasi sebelum Choumei menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Choumei bilang katanya halo juga" Jawab Fuu bahagia, menutupi blushnya.

.

Bersama tim Konoha

"Hei forehead? "suara Ino terdengar saat itu. "Apa kau mengenal gadis yang bersama Naruto itu?" tanyanya, menunjuk Naruto yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan haku dan tersenyum.

"Eh, siapa dia?" Tanya balik Sakura, menandakan ia juga tidak tau. 'Cha.. kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu atau Naruto-kun akan menjauh dari kita' Pikir Inner sakura melambung tinggi dengan semangat apinya.

"Apa kalian mengenal orang yang bersama Naruto-nii-san itu?" Tanya Menma, ikut terlibat dalam percakapan dua wanita itu.

"kau yang seharusnya mengenalnya karena ia kakak kembarmu, Menma" Komen Sakura, sukses membuat Menma drop. Ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kakaknya itu, dan cukup banyak keburukan yang dilakukannya, jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Jadi wajar saja jika rasa bersalah pasti ada.

"Hi-hita-itaenya dari ta-taki.. mungkin i-ia adalah temannya selama melakukan misi" Komen Hinata pelan dengan suara lembutnya.

'Siapapun dia, seranggaku menyukainya, tapi ia bukan seorang pengguna serangga sepertiku. Ia aneh' Pikir Shino.

'Dari Taki yah? Mungkin memang ia adalah orang yang bersamanya ketika melakukan misi di Taki. Atau mungkin ia juga adalah orang yang di selamatkan' pikir si malas Nara, mengingat kembali, bagaimana tadi Fuu menanyakan Naruto padanya.

"Siapa yang perduli dengan orang itu, yang jelas aku senang karena tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu di ujian selanjutnya" komen Sasuke dingin, merasa senang karena Naruto tidak akan muncul bersama mereka di ujian selanjutnya.

Kembali bersama Naruto.

"jadi Shibuki-san mengijinkanmu mengikuti ujian Chunin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hai.. aku bersama rekan-rekanku di sana" Jawab Fuu, menunjuk sekumpulan Genin Taki yang membentuk kumpulan sendiri.

"Yo.." sapa Naruto, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Na-naruto-sama" jawab mereka dengan cepat di sertai membungkukkan badan, membuat beberapa peserta yang melihat itu, merasa sedikit aneh.

'Mah.. mah.. ini sangat tidak menyenangkan tebayou' Pikir Naruto tersenyum nerves.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Ucap Fuu tiba-tiba.

"heh.. kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena kamu, aku kini bisa berteman dengan genin dari taki dan Shibuki mengatakan kalau aku pasti akan mendapatkan 100 teman" ungkapnya sangat ceria.

Awalnya Naruto terkejut, kemudian tersenyum tipis. '100 teman yah.. kau beruntung bisa memiliki sbeanyak itu' Pikir Naruto, memperhatikan timnya yang malah sibuk satu sama lainnya, bercanda di sana, mengabaikannya. "Hai.. kau pasti akan mendapatkannya"

"UHm.." respon gadis itu dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kau adalah teman pertamaku, Naruto-kun" lanjutnya sedikit blush.

"tidak, Choumei adalah teman pertamamu, bukan aku atau yang lainnya, ingat itu" jelas Naruto serius. Sementara choumei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, melihat ada manusia yang begitu menghargai biju.

'**kau memang berbeda, Namikaze naruto'**

"kau, Namikaze Naruto?" suara seorang shinobi dari suna, terdengar saat itu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap shinobi itu.

"Hai, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kazekage-sama menunggumu, silahkan ikut " ucap Shinobi itu, dan di jawab anggukan oleh bocah itu.

"Baik…" ia berbalik, kembali mentap haku, memberikan sebuah gulungan. "Ini adalah perbekalanku, kurasa kalian akan lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku" lanjutnya tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian melangkah mengikuti Jounin suna itu, melangkah menuju ke tempat Kazekage berada.

T

B

C

Akhirnya bisa update, meski harus menunggu waktu lama.. huft, derita tinggal di deso….

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya, aku masih belum jelas kapan bisa update lagi, yang jelas tidak akan Hiatus atau discontinue


	33. Chapter 33

**Make Destiny**

**.**

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku..**

**.**

**Passage Planing on the dessert**

**.**

.

.

Sunagekure, desa ini di lindungi oleh tebing tinggi yang ada di tengah gunung pasir. Desa luas dengan 100% datarannya terdiri dari pasir tandus di tanah gersang wilayah itu. tidak ada kehidupan pepohonan atau hutan di sana, yang bisa di jumpai hanyalah suhu di atas rata-rata dan pasir saja.

Bangunan di desa ini berbentuk kubah tebal dari pasir. Tidak jelas yang mana bagian atap dan tembok, semua terlihat sama saja. Hanya jendela kedap udara yang memiiki gaya sendiri, speerti sebuah jendela dalam pesawat saja. Ini di karenakan badai pasir seringa terjadi dan jika jendela biasa maka tidak akan mampu memopang tekanan pasir.

Ruangan kazekage

Di sana terlihat seorang pria dewasa, berambut merah pendek dengan tatapan tajam, menyorot seorang bocah blonde di hadapannya. Tatapannya terlhat menganalisa bocah 13 tahun itu inci demi inci di setiap bagian tubuhnya, tidak ingin melewatkan satu bagian pun. Tatapan ragu akan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, dan ia mencoba memastikannya sendiri.

"Sudah dapat apa yang kau cari" sura Naruto memecah keheningan kala itu. "Aku sudah berada sekitar 20 menit di sini, menikmati bagaimana seorang proa dewasa sedang mengamati tubuh seorang bocah yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhna" lanjutnya sedikit dengan nada bercanda.

"Jaga omonganmu bocah.. kau sedang berhadapan dengan Kazekage-sama saat ini" suara berbahaya dari seorang Jounin di samping kanannya, Jounin yang menutup setengah wajahnya menggunakan kain, sedang bagain wajahnya yang lain terlihat di polesi tinta.

"Tenanglah baki… " ucap Kazekage dengan suara penuh kharismanya, tanpa menatap jouninnya itu, matanya masih tertuju pada Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau jauh lebih muda di bandingkan dengan apa yang kubayangkan" lanjutnya serius. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, terus mengamati Naruto.

"Bukankah dalam dunia shinobi, seorang yang sudah memiliki pengikat kepala mereka menandakan kalau mereka sudah dewasa?" itulah respon Naruto.

"Yah.. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan seorang bocah sepertimu mampu menghentikan amukan biju berekor 7" ungkap Kazekage jujur.

"Aku menganggapnya hanya sebuah keberuntunganku saja karena saat itu aku bisa menyadarkan Jinchurikinya dan menyerahkan selebihnya padanya" komen Naruto pelan, di akhiri dengan sedikit senyuman.

"dalam dunia shinobi, mereka yang terlihat tidak berbahaya biasanya berbahaya dari yang terlihat garang, apa kau setuju dengan hal itu?" Tanya Kazekage.

"Bisa iya bisa tidak.. tergantung siapa yang kau hadapi dan apa yang kau hadapi." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Kau memiliki pemikiran dewasa meskipun dengan usiamu yang masih sangat muda." Komen Kazekage. "namun bila melihat dari darah seorang Kiroi Sekko yang sangat terkenal, aku tidak heran, melihat ia adalah seoang anak ajaib, tentu akan memiliki keturunan yang ajaib juga"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Semua anak memiliki kekuatan dan keunggulan mereka masing-masing, yang jauh lebih menonjol di bandingkan yang lain. Tidak perduli dia mengambil dari darah siapa, ia selalu saja bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi orang lain, atau menjadi orang yang di inginkan orang lain." Respon bocah itu logis.

Kazekage tentu setuju akan hal ini. "Aku memiliki seorang anak yang sama dengan usiamu saat ini. Kau juga memiliki informasi tentangnya bukan?" Tanya Kazekage, terlihat sudah mulai masuk ke materi pertemuan mereka. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, karena ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menganalisa data jinchuriki ekor 1 itu.

"Hai.. " jawabnya sopan. "tapi aku masih belum mengerti apa yang akan akan kulakukan padanya"

"Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu ke sini" gumam Kazekage, sedikit berbisik. "Gaara adalah jinchuriki ekor 1, Shukaku. Mungkin kau pernah berhadapan dengan kinchuriki yang pernah lepas kendali, namun dalam hal ini, Gaara memiliki kasus yang berbeda" Naruto mendengarkan serius apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kazekage.

"Jika di katakana lepas kendali, mungkin sedikit tidak tepat untuk takaran kata itu pada kasus Gaara. Lebih tepatnya adalah dia sangat tidak stabil yang selalu akan melakukan pembunuhan, membunuh siapapun yang memiliki kekuatan berbeda dengannya, untuk membuktikan keberadaannya, dan memusaskan hasrat untuk membunuhnya.

Ia memiliki pwerahan pasir otomatis yang selalu akan melindunginya bahkan ia tidak sadar, tidak seperti pengendali pasir pada umumnya yang mengendalikan pasir jika mereka sadar akan bahaya serangan." Kazekage berhenti sejenak, ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya ingin bertanya.

"Hoh.. perlindungan otomatis? Apa itu dari chakra Shukaku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Begitulah.. pasir adalah kemampuan biju bereekor satu, termasuk mengendalikannya. Sangat susah mendekatinya secara langsung, dan sangat berbahaya berada di sekitarnya dengan niat untuk menangkapnya. " respon kazekage pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus memiliki ninja hebat seperti itu di desa kalian?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Kemampuan jinchuriki yang bisa mengendalikan kemampuan Buijunya, bukan chakranya sangatlah langka di temukan.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Gaara tidak stabil. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa memberikan perintah padanya dengan baik. Baki adalah sensei nya yang telah menemaninya selama ini, jadi dia bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Gaara" Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jounin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, tapi jika ia sudah dalam proses perubahan, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Ia akan menggila dan menyerang siapapun yang mencoba menghentikannya, melakukan pembunuhan tidak mengenal nama atau siapapun itu" ungkap baki serius.

"Jadi dia bisa berubah ke dalam bentuk bijunya yah.. menarik" gumam Naruto.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa di katakana menarik, Bocah. Jika dia sudah berubah maka semua sama di matanya. yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah pembunuhan besar-besaran, tanpa melihat siapa yang akan ia bunuh atau alasan membunuh. Singkatnya" baki berhenti sejenak menarik napas.

"Ia Monster.." lanjut Kazekage. Disinilah Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, mendapatkan hal baru yang mengganggu pemikirannya.

"Bukankah kau adalah Ayahnya?" Tanya Naruto, mengarah ke Kazekage.

"Sayangnya… memang begitu.. " respon datar dari pemimpin suna itu.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya bingung. "Kau menyebut anakmu monster, dan merasa tidak bersalah sedikitpun? Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja dengan hal itu?" Tanya bocah itu penasaran.

"Permasalahan ini adalah masalah pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melaksanakan tugasmu sesuai dengan perintahku, sebagaimana misi yang telah di berikan oleh hokage" ucap kazekage, terdengar dengan nada sinis.

"Hai.. maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama.. aku hanya terhanyut dalam perasaan dan sedikit penasaran akan orang bernama Gaara ini. " ucap Naruto pelan, di respon anggukan mengerti oleh sang Kazekage. "Jadi.. apa tugasku? Bukankah ujian ke dua akan segera di mulai?" lanjutnya.

"Ujian ke dua baru akan di mulai besok pagi. Sekarang semua peserta akan di berikan waktu istrahat dan kita akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk membahas strategi yang akan di ambil nantinya" terang kazekage.

"Hoh.. kupikir aku di sini hanyalah bertugas untuk menahan Shukaku, bukan ikut campur dalam strategi peperangan yang akan kalian lakukan" Tanya naruyto bingung.

"Kau memang akan menahan Shukaku agar tidak mendekati desa. Kemungkinan besar, mereka akan menggunakan Shukaku untuk menghancurkan desa, sekaligus memecah belah perhatian kami." Kazekage berhenti sejenak menarik napas. "Namun kau akan bergerak jika sudah menerima signal dari kami, bukan bergerak sesuai dengan kehendakmu"

"Aku tau sekarang… dengan kata lain, kau akan menjadikan Gaara sebagai umpan terlebih dahulu, memancing mereka untuk keluar dan membangunkan Biju itu. di saat itulah kalian akan muncul dan menusuk mereka dari belakang. Memanfaatkan rencana mereka dengan membiarkan rencana mereka berjalan sesuai dengan pemikiran mereka" komen Naruto pelan, mencoba menebak pemikiran sang Kage.

"Kau terlihat cukup pandai dibandingkan dengan tampangmu" komen kazekage, sedikit bercanda.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu padaku" ucap Naruto merespon candaan itu dengan sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Namun, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu semudah itu" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar perkataan itu. "permasalahan ini sangat serius, dan aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentangmu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika nanti kami sudah berharap banyak padamu, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan tugasmu seperti seharusnya" lanjut kazekage jujur.

Permasalahan ini bukanlah permasalahan yang bisa di sepelekan. Masalah ini menyangkut banyak nyawa dan banyak pengorbanan. Pemilihan orang yang tepat sebagai juru pawing biju membutuhkan bukti yang bukan hanya sekedar bukti, melainkan juga dengan kenyatan.

"Jadi.. ?" gumam Naruto

"Aku akan mengujimu dan memastikan kalau kau bisa menahan shukaku" Baki menjawab pertanyaan itu serius.

"Maaf, tapi jika kau ingin melanjutkan rencana seperti sebelumnya, maka sebaiknya kau percaya, Kazekage. Aku tidak suka melakukan pertarungan yang sia-sia, melawan jouninmu ini, terkecuali" Naruto berhenti sejenak, melototi Baki. "Kau mau bertarung dengan nyawa sebagai teruhannya" tantu saja ke dua orang dewasa itu langsung melebarkan kedua mata, tidak percaya akan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut bocah di hadapan mereka itu.

"Kau membicarakan kematian seolah kau sangat suka bermain dengan maut, bocah" komen Baki evil.

"tentu.. kematian adalah hal yang paling di takuti manusia, dan bisa bermain dengan hal mengerikan itu, membuatku merasa semakin hidup" respon bocah itu menyeringai lebar, selebar mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Jika bukan mengingat kalau kau adalah anak hokage, aku sudah akan merobek mulutmu sejak tadi" ungkap baki terpancing emosi, merasa di remehkan oleh seorang bocah.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan mulutku untuk kau robek" respon bocah itu pelan. "tapi sebelum itu terjadi, mungkin kau tidak akan memiliki kedua tanganmu" lanjutnya menyeringai evil.

"Aku yakin jika seperti ini, kita tidak akan memiliki jalan keluar" kali Ini kazekage mengengahi.

"Hai.. Baki-san sudah menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka di remehkan, begitu juga denganku. Jika kalian tidak ingin menggunakanku atau tidak percaya, itu terserah kalian, tapi aku sudah mulai tertarik dengan Gaara, dan ingin mencari tau sendiri, apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan" dengan itu Naruto menyeringai, kemudian menghilang via shunshin no jutsu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau seorang bocah ingusan berani berkata seperti itu" Gumam baki kesal.

"Biarkan saja baki, toh semua rencana kita berjalan sebagaimana mestinya" gumam kazekage, di respon anggukan oleh Baki.

.

.

Malam harinya

Suasana sekitar tempat akan di adakannya ujian chunin ke dua, terlihat sebuah bangungan megah, seperti sebuah asrama yang di kelilingi oleh kabut malam itu. sepertinya memang selalu seperti ini bila malam hari, dan mungkin alasan utama kenapa para peserta di larang keluar ruangan karena ini.

Naruto duduk di samping sebuah jendela cukup besar berbentuk lingkaran, untuk Ia jadikan tempat duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian lingkaran jendela itu sambil menatap kabut pasir di luar sana yang menutupi pandangan. Sepasang mata datar itu menunjukkan tatapan tidak jelas bingung akan melakukan apa-pun juga.

'Aku penasaran kenapa bos masih juga belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, padahal sudah lebih dari 12 jam ia tertidur.' pIkir bunshin itu, menatap menembus kaca jendela. 'Tapi mengingat lawannya adalah seorang sannin, ia pasti akan menggunakan mangekyou sampai pada batasnya dan akan berakhir dengan kehabisan chakra dan kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya karena penggunaan jutsu itu. Aku ragu apa ia akan muncul ketika aku melawan Ekor satu nanti atau tidak'

'_Kepada seluruh peserta, makan malam sudah di persiapkan di audotorium'_

Terdengar pengumuman ke tiga kalinya, dari ruang control, keluar melalui speaker kecil yang menempel pada bagian plafon ruangan itu. Bunshin Naruto itu menghela napas, melompat ke atas lantai, membersihkan bagian bokongnya, kemudian melangkah ke luar ruangan, tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangannya terlebih dahulu.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Terlihat auditorium, tempat pertama para peserta yang lolos saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Sebuah aula dengan luas sekitar 20 x 20 meter yang padat akan genin yang terbagi-bagi dari kelompok desa mereka masing-masing. Suna, sebagai tuan rumah dengan jumlah peserta terbanyak yang lulus, kemudian konoha, dengan para roki dan beberapa genin senior mereka. Lalu iwa dan kumo yang masing-masing membawa tiga tim bersama mereka, lulus dalam ujian kedua.

Otogakure, sebagai desa baru, rupanya juga ikut serta mengikuti ujian kedua ini, mereka membawa sebuah tim yang bersama dengan dua tim dari Kusagakure. Lalu d bagian lain, tim Amegakure, tiga tim, desa di bawah kepemimpinan Hanzo Salamander. Terakhir Takigakure, membawa tim mereka sejumlah dua tim. Total keseluruhan peserta adalah 90 peserta ujian dan di tambah Naruto, kini menjadi 91 peserta ujian.

Mereka semua duduk di kursi dengan meja panjang, terbagi sejumlah desa yang mengikuti dan lolos pada ujian ke dua ini. Di bagian tengah auditorium, terlihat sebuah meja panjang, berisi tumpukan piring dan penampangnya, lalu beranek macam hidangan pemikat selera makan yang tersaji di atas meja. Tidak ada yang memutuskan untuk melakukan makan malam, hanya focus pada saling menatap calon lawan mereka, satu sama lainnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di tengah-tengah mereka saat itu. Di sana terlihat Naruto melangkah pelan, melewati satu persatu tim genin perakilan masing-masing desa shinobi pada ujian chunin ini. Mata kanannya bergerak ke samping kanan, mendapati seorang bocah berambut merah dengan genotong pasir di belakangnya, berdiri di barisan paling depan ninja Suna, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, menatapnya bailik.

'Sabaku No Gaara.. chakranya memang tidak stabil' pikir Naruto tanpa menghentikan lnagkahnya, berlanjut terus ke arah meja hidangan makan malam. Tidak ada yang berani protes atau mengatakan sesuatu saat itu, hanya bisa melihat saja.

"Eh.. kupikir aku akan terlambat menikmati makan malam, rupanya kalian semua belum lapar yah" gumamnya sendiri, mengambil talang kecing yang sudah di siapkan di samping meja. Setelah itu ia bergerak lagi mengambil piring kosong di sampingnya dan mengangkat semangkuk jumbo ramen panas, sambil menyeringai.

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau ramen-chan juga ada di sini' pikir bunshin itu. Ia melangkah lagi, memilah-milah makanan yang mana yang akan menjadi rekan ramen-channya. 'Bos masih belum juga siuman, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan asupan makanan padanya dari sini' lajutnya sambil mengambil beberapa potong daging panggang dan menu lainnya.

"Eto.. kenapa kalian belum makan?" gumamnya sambil mengambil sebuah nasi gulung dan di tempatkan di piringnya. Perkataannya itu hanya di respon tatapan bingung ileh para peserta. "Tidak apa-apa.. abaikan saja aku dan kalian bisa melanjutkan cara saling pandang kalian sementara aku menikmati hidanganku.." lanjutnya mengambil se ekor ayam panggang.

"WHOA.. INI PASTI AKAN ENAK, TEBAYOU" ungkapnya ceria, menempatkan ayam itu di bagian atas piringnya.

"HEY.. AKU JUGA MENIGNGINKAN AYAM ITU.. SISSAKAN UNTUKKU JUGA, JANGAN MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA" terdengar teriakan dari salah seorang ninja Iwa.

"orang bilang siapa yang cepat berarti dia dapat. Aku tidak perduli jika kau menginginkannya, namun jika kau masih ingin makan, sebaiknya bergerak dan ambil makananmu sendiri" jawab Naruto sedikit ketus, melangkah ke arah meja kosong di bagian pojok aula itu.

"HEI BANGSAT.. AKU BILANG AKU JUGA MENGINGINKAN AYAM ITU" terdengar lagi teriakan ninja iwa yang tidak terima karena Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau kau menginginkan ayam itu Kitsuchi, tapi aku akan mengambil makanan sebelum bocah besar itu mengambilnya" ucap konoichi Iwa, menunjuk Choji yang sudah melangkah dengan cepat ke meja makan.

"CHOJI.. BUKANNYA KITA SUDAH SEPAKAT KALAU KITA TIDAK AKAN MAKAN SEBELUM ADA PERINTAH UNTUK MEMULAI MAKAN" Terdengar suara keras ino mencoba menghentikan Choji.

"Aku tidak perduli.. aku sudah sangat lapar, jadi aku akan makan saja" ujar Choji, mempercepat langkahnya ke meja hidangan yang telah di persiapkan.

"Sudahlah Ino.. Choji terlalu merepotkan untuk di hentikan.. lagi pula aku juga sudah lapar dan menurutku tidak aka nada perintah untuk makan, jadi aku akan makan" komen Shika malas, melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Choji.

"Teme.. bagaimana?" suara Menma meminta saran sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang perduli.. aku tidak ingin gagal nanti karena kelaparan lagipula jika si baka itu memutuskan untuk makan, maka aku tidak akan kalah" respon sasuke, menyorot Naruto, kemudian melangkah menyusul yang lain.

"YEAH.. AKAMARU.. AYO KITA MAKAN.." Terdengar teriakan kiba penuh semangat, melompat ke arah meja makan, bersama anjing setia yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Ak-aku ju-juga sudah lapar dan i-ingin makan.." gumam Hinata agak malu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu Hinata-chan, tunggu di sini dan kita makan bersama" ucap Menma sebagai seorang yang sangat dekat dengan wanita itu, membuat gadis belia itu blush.

"Em.. apa kau akan mengambilkan makanan untukku dan kita akan makan berdua, sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penuh harapan kalau pangeran Uchiha itu akan menjawab iya.

"Tidak tertarik.." respon Uchiha itu melambaikan tangannya, karena sudah melangkah mendahului Menma. Inner sakkura merobek dadanya sendiri, mengeluarkan hati berbentuk lovenya dan menghancurkannya bagaikan sebuah kaca.

'shannaro, sebaiknya aku makan bersama Naruto-kun..' pikir Sakura, tidak habis akal, menatap Naruto. 'sebelum orang aneh itu mendahuluiku.' Lanjutnya melihat Fuu yang kini sudah berada di depan meja hidangan makan malam mereka.

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain.

Terlihat para Jounin pembimbing ninja Konoha dan beberapa Jounin Suna yang kini tengah mengawasi dari balik layar kegiatan murid mereka. ada tiga layar yang berjejr di sana dengan tiga arah berbeda yang di pasang pada bagian ruangan auditorium.

"hanya karena sebuah tindakan dari seseorang, semua mengabaikan perintah" komen Baki yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. Ia masih belum percaya 100% pada sosok itu, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan investigasi ringan.

"lagipula, mereka tidak berada di barak asrama, jadi tidak perlu ada aturan tentang kapan harus makan" komen asuma dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukan masalah di barak atau tidak.. aturan adalah aturan dan harus di lakukan jika memang mereka adalah shinobi. Bukankah shinobi yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah? Apa kalian mengajarkan murid kalian tentang menjadi sampah?" respon Baki sangat serius, terdengar kesal.

"Mah.. mah.. Baki-san.. aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu serius sampai tidak bisa di ajak bercanda." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum mata sipitnya.

"Tempat pengadaan ujian chunin adalah di Suna dan keberhasilan ujian ini akan mendongkrak nama Suna, jadi bagi kami ini bukanlah sebuah permainan dan harus di lakukan dengan serius" terang Baki semakin serius dan menambah suasana tegang.

"Maafkan kelakuan murid-murid kami baki-san, tapi mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan masa muda mereka yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melanjutkan ujian ke tahap selanjutnya" komen gai dengan ekspresi okenya di sertai dengan kilauan giginya.

"Oou.. sepertinya aka nada masalah di sana.." ucap Yamato, menatap layar bagian kiri.

"Ini buruk.." gumam Baki, khawatir, melihat murid paling kecilnya, bocah berambut merah dengan tong di belakang tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, haruskan? Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk makan malam dan lebih tertarik pada Naruto" ungkap kurenai, ikut penasaran akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Sementara itu, auditorium.

Bersama tim suna.

"Ga-Gara.. jangan ke"-..

"diamlah kankuro… ini adalah Sunagakure dan ia tidak punya alasan untuk menghentikan keinginannya untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya" suara Temari menghentikan Kankuro yang inign menahan adiknya yang melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Sial.. inilah kenapa aku tidak suka bersama dengan anak kecil yang tidak bisa diatur" gerutu pria pengguna kagutsu itu kesal. Ekspresi wajah khawatir terlihat jelas dari wajah para Genin Suna, menatap Gaara yang sudah semakin menyeringai akan meneruskan langkahnya.

"lumayan enak.. ramen padang pasir.." gumamnya pelan, sembil melahap mie ramen yang sudah mulai dingin itu. ia masih makan sendiri di sana, dengan Gaara yang semakin mendekatinya, dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke sebelah kiri, merasakan Gaara yang semakin mendekatinya. 'Hum.. kurasa aku harus segera menyelesaikan makanku sebelum Tanuki menyuruh Jinchurikinya mengganggu hidupku sebelum waktunya' pikir Naruto, melanjutkan makannya, berpura-pura mengabaikan Gaara.

Bocah Suna itu menghilang dari posisi pertamanya via butiran pasir bergerak melewati kepala Naruto. Kumpulan pasir itu berkumpul tepat di depan Naruto duduk, berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi perantara, itulah sunshin pasir.

"Ibu mengatakan kalau kau akan memberikan harga mahal tentang keberadaanku" suara Teror Gaara terdengar di tengah seringaiannya melototi Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Nah.. Nah.. apakah kau tidak ajari untuk tidak melakukan percakapan jika sedang makan, Tanuki.." Komen Naruto dengan nada sedikit bosan, melanjutkan makannya.

Gaara tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan pasir yang langsung bergerak cepat menyerang Naruto. Namun sebelum Naruto terkena serangan, dengan cepat ia mengambil mangkok ramen dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya masih memegang sepasang sumpit.

BRUUUKKK

Serangan itu hanya mampu menghancurkan beberapa piring dan meja makan, juga bangku yang tadi di duduki Naruto, sementara Naruto muncul di belakangnya sekitar 2 meter, sambil melanjutkan makan ramen itu sambil berdiri.

Keributan itu memncing perhatian para peserta yang sedang mengambil makanan, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana itu terjadi, tidak kecuali para Ninja Suna yang tidak meninggalkan tempat mereka, seolah tidak ingin makan.

"Aw.. kau cukup sensitive sekali yah.." ejeknya sambil memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara yang semakin bringas dan sangat berkeinginan untuk melakukan pertarungan itu semakin menyeringai, mendengar ejekan itu, memerintahkan pasirnya untuk melakukan serangan lanjutan,

"_**TIDAK DI PERBOLEHKAN BERTARUNG.. SIAPAPUN YANG MELAKUKAN PERTARUNGAN SEBELUM BABAK KE DUA RESMI DI MULAI, AKAN LANGSUNG DI DISKUALIFIKASI"**_

"nah.. kau dengar itu bukan, tidak di perbolehkan bertarung sebelum ujian selanjutnya di mulai" ucap Naruto cuek, mengabaikan nafsu ingin bertarung jinchuuriki ekor satu itu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan ujian itu… aku tidak perduli apapun YANG AKAN TERJADI.. AKU MENGINGINKAN DAR"-

"Tapi sayangnya aku peduli.. Ja-ne.." dengan itu Naruto melakukan segel ram dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menyeringai dan menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. Itulah shunshin yang merupakan salah satu jutsu andalannya.

"Apa ia baru saja menggunakan Shunshin?" suara dari salah satu seorang Genin asal Iwagakure terdengar saat itu, mengomentari Naruto yang sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

'sial.. bagaimana bisa ia menguasai Shunshin, jutsu yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Chunin? Seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau Namikaze Naruto?' pikir Kurotsuchi

Sementara, dari kumpulan ninja Kumogakure. "Yugito?.." terdengar suara seorang remaja berambut putih, dengan kulit gelap, menyampaikan informasi pada rekannya yang berambut blonde.

"Aku tau.." respon gadis itu serius. 'Nibi.. apa kau merasakannya?' gumamnya dalam benak, bertanya pada monster yang tertidur dalam tempat gelap berair.

'**Shukaku yah…. '** respon suara itu sambil membuka sepasang bola mata besar berwarna hijau. Gadis blonde itu mengangguk setuju,. '**Yugito.. sebaiknya kau menjauh dari bocah berambut merah itu. dari semua Biju, tanuki adalah satu-satunya yang liar dan tidak bisa di kendalikan'** lanjut suara itu memperingati pemilik tubuh yang ia tempati.

'Heh.. kenapa aku harus takut padanya nibi? Bukankah kau memiliki ekor lebih dibandingkan dia?' respon Yugito menatap Gara, tidak perduli.

'**Raikage tidak akan senang jika kau mengacaukan apa yang telah ia rencanakan. Disamping itu, aku mengenal baik Rakun itu. ia adalah makhluk gila yang tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan' **ujar sosok itu kembali menutup matanya.

'Humph.. baiklah.. baiklah..' ungkap yugito terlihat tidak terlalu suka dengan jawabannya itu. 'tapi aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku takut padanya, tapi karena keinginanmu, juga.. Raikage Nii-san' lanjutnya serius.

"Laki-laki blonde tadi itu cukup keren yah.." suara feminim lainnya ikut memberikan komentar.

"Tidak ada satupun yang kerena jika dia bukan ninja dari Kumo" suara pria yang tadi menyapa Yugito mengomentari pendapat itu.

"Tch.. apa yang orang sepertimu tau tentang keren.." komen gadis berambut merah dengan kulit gelap itu tidak suka, memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain.

"Aku tidak perduli.. sekarang ini aku hanya ingin makan lalu tidur.." ujar Yugito melangkah ke meja hidangan, mengabaikan pertikaian kecil dua rekannya. 'Naruto yah… aku penasaran seberapa kuat bocah yang namanya sudah tertulis di Bingo Book, tapi dia masih seorang Genin' lanjutnya dalam benak yang rupanya ikut tertarik pada apa yang rekannya ceritakan.

Kemudian satu persatu peserta ujian melangkah ke meja hidangan untuk menikmati hidangan malam mereka. mengisi tenaga untuk esok hari karena esok adalah hari penting dan pastinya akan sangat panjang bagi mereka. saat ini, mengisi tenaga dan beristrahat sebaik mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mempersiapkan diri.

.

Sementara bersama Naruto.

'Sabaku No Gaara.. 'pikirnya sambil menyeringai, menatap badai dari balik jendela kamarnya. 'ia benar-benar tidak stabil. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Tanuki di dalam tubuhnya sangat mempengaruhi chakranya, meski… ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang lebih kuat..' lanjutnya mengingat kembali apa yang ia rasakan dari bocah yang tadi ingin membunuhnya.

Gaara, nama ini cukup membuatnya penasaran, terlebih karena misinya berhubungan dengan orang ini. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang seluk beluk kekuatan orang yang satu ini, tapi itu belumlah cukup untuk menebus rasa penasarannya.

'Humph.. Aku penasaran jika Sunagakure di landa hujan selama 1 bulan penuh.. apa desa ini akan tergenang air, mengingat begitu banyaknya pasir di tempat ini' lanjutnya memikirkan hal lain yang lebih tidak masuk akal, sekedar menghibur diri. 'lagipula kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu.. lebih baik aku mencari hal lain yang bisa mengusir rasa bosanku. Mungkin aku bisa me' pikirnannya terhenti dan langsung melirik ke sebelah kanannya.

Krack..

Pintu kamarnya di buka dari luar. "Naruto.. kau di dalam?" suara Yamato terdengar saat itu sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar bocah itu. "kau masih terjaga?"

Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya menatap ke jendela. "Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa tidur di tempat yang asing bagiku" jawabnya datar dengan suara serak.

Yamato sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Bukannya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Nami dan di taki?" Tanya pengguna Mokuton, melangkah masuk, menutup pintu dari dalam.

"tampat ini tidak nyaman bagiku.. aku hanya bisa menemukan pasir dan debu di tempat ini. Sangat membosankan" ujarnya terlihat tidak tertarik bahkan untuk menatap senseinya.

"kau akan terbiasa jika kau menjalankan misi yang lebih membutuhkan waktu lama berada di tempat lain." Ungkap yamato mencoba menghibur anak itu. "Tapi.. bukankah ketika makan malam tadi seharusnya kau sudah menghilangkan kebossananmu?"

Naruto menggerakkan wajahnya malas, menatap senseinya. "Aku tidak pernah suka seseorang yang menggangguku ketika makan. Tanuki itu mencari masalah di saat yang salah, jadi aku hanya bisa menahan diri saja." Ia berhenti sejenak melangkah ke ranjangnya. "Disamping itu.. aku tidak suka melakukan pertarungan di tempat ramai"

Kenyataan yang yamato setujui adalah Naruto tidak akan menunjukkan kekuatannya di tempat yang bisa di lihat dengan bebas oleh banyak pasang mata. Seperti di Taki, dimana ia sengaja memasang barrier dan tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana caranya menjinakkan Ekor 8 karena adanya barrier. Sementara di name, kurang lebih sama dan hanya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan saja. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa akan muncul sosok baru yang membuat mereka kelabakan, sangat misterius.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti apa maksud muridnya itu. "jadi.. bagaimana hasil percakapanmu dengan Kazekage?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak menunjukkannya pada orang itu. "Bukankah kau juga di panggil untuk mendiskusikan rencana kalian para kapten sebelum misi di lakukan?" Tanyanya balik, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan pengguna mokuton itu.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. kazekage-sama mengatakan kalau kau sudah mengetahui semua yang harus kau lakukan pada saatnya nanti, dan memberikan isntruksi padaku untuk membantumu jika kau mengalami kesulitan" komen yamato serius.

"kau tidak usah repot-repot muncul dan membantuku, Yamato… aku bisa melakukan semua sendiri" jawab Naruto cuek, menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu merebahkannya ke atas Kasur. Tidak lupa ia menjafikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal, "Kau hanya tinggal menulis laporan dan memberintahukannya ke Yondaime, sama seperti yang kau lakukan di Kiri"

"Itulah mengapa aku menanyakan padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin mencari informasi dari orang lain. Aku lebih suka menulisnya sendiri berdasarkan apa yang kulihat." Tegas Yamato terlihat kesal. "Disamping itu, aku adalah kapten di sini, jadi kau harus mengikuti perintahku" lanjutnya melototi muridnya tajam.

"kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan tugasmu sebagai kapten nanti ketika kita sudah dalam misi. Saat ini aku ingin istrahat dan sebagai kapten yang baik, tidak bijak jika kau berada di ruanganku, mengawasiku yang ingin istrahat" ungkap Naruto mengabaikan Yamato, membuka pengikat kepalanya, lalu memasang posisi terenak yang bisa ia lakukan.

'Gagal lagi.. memang tidak mudah mendapatkan informasi darinya' pikir yamato menghela napas panjang. "Baik.. tapi ingat, di sini aku adalah kapten dan kau adalah bawahanku. Aku yang mengkoordinisir semua hal yang harus dan yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, mengerti" tegasnya. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, malah dengan santai ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Tutup pintuku jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini." Ujar bocah itu. Yamato tidak bisa lagi mengganggunya dan hanya bisa menurut, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. "dan ingat, jika kau meninggalkan bunshin untuk mengawasiku, aku berjanji akan menghancukanmu" lanjutnya dengan nada datar tapi sangat jelas kalau itu adalah sebuah ancaman.

"Apa kau mengancamku?" Tanya pengguna Mokuton itu berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"Tidak.. ini bukan ancaman, tapi akan menjadi kenyataan jika kau mau mencobanya" jawab Naruto malas. Yamato tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menarik napas dan melangkah keluar. Tidak lupa ia menutup pintu sesuai keinginan Naruto.

"Dari wajahmu aku bisa menebak kalau rencanamu tidak berjalan dengan baik" suara Kakashi yang bersandar di dinding, membaca buku orange kesukaannya, melirik jounin itu. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia berada di tempat itu, menemani sang Junior.

"Seperti itulah.. Senpai.." respon yamato lemah.

Kakashi menutup bukunya kemudian melangkah ke samping orang yang pernah menjadi bawahannya dalam kesatuan anbu itu. "Mah.. kau tidak usah berpikir kalau besok dunia akan berkahir. Kau tau sendiri kalau yang kau hadapi sekarang ini adalah Naruto, bukan orang lain." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum mata sipit, mencoba membujuk juniornya.

"Arigatou.. senpai…"respon yamato pelan. "tapi.. bagiamana dengan Menma dan yang lainnya?" Tanyanya balik, menghawatirkan keadaan muridnya yang lain.

"Mereka baik, masih dalam kendali sampai saat ini, jadi tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu. ia bukanlah Naruto yang susah untuk di pahami" jawab kakashi, kembali membuka bukunya, mengintip beberapa tulisan dalam buku itu.

"Kurasa segelas atau dua gelas sake akan membantu saat ini.. apa kau mau bergabung, senpai?" Tanya Yamato.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik…" respon kakashi setuju, dan mereka akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara bersama Naruto, atau tepatnya busnhin Naruto yang sedang tertidur. 'Aku penasaran kapan boss akan bangun' pikirnya menyeringai sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, masuk dalam dunia mimpinya. Di tempat lain, Naruto yang asli, masih terbaring di lantai, tertidur pulas masih mengenakan pakaian Crow No Sharingan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, halaman depan Gedung Ujian.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat bagi kalian semua yang telah lulus di ujian tahap pertama dan semi ujian tahap kedua" Terdengar suara Kazekage yang berdiri di teras lantai dua, sementara seluruh peserta ujian chunin berada di halaman depan. Sang kazekage berdiri di damping para Jounin pembimbing tim yang lulus dalam ujian kali ini, dari semua desa peserta ujian. Tidak ada lagi kelompok-kelompok, semua menyebar ke segala arah, memenuhi luas halaman itu.

"SEBAGAIMANA YANG TELAH KALIAN KETAHUI BERSAMA, BAHWA UJIAN KEDUA KALI INI AKAN DI ADAKAN DI GURUN TENGKORAK DESA SUA\NAGAKURE, TEMPAT YANG MENJADI KUBURAN MONSTER-MONSTER BESAR PENGHUNI GURUN PASIR. TEMPAT INI DI PENUHI OLEH PADANG PASIR DAN BEBATUAN, JUGA ADA RATUSAN TITIK PASIR HISAP BERBAHAYA. TITIK-TITIK ITU SUDAH DI TANDAI PADA PETA YANG BISA KALIAN MILIKI SEBELUM MELANJUTKAN BABAK KE DUA NANTI" kazekage berhenti sejenak, memberikan kesempatan para peserta untuk menceran informasi yang ia sampaikan.

"SETIAP UJIAN PASTI ADA ATURAN, BEGITU JUGA PADA UJIAN KALI INI. KALIAN AKAN DI BERIKAN SEBUAH MISI YANG AKAN MENJADI PENENTU KELULUSAN KALIAN DAN TIM KALIAN KE BABAK BERIKUTNYA. MEREKA YANG TIDAK LULUS DALAM TIM YANG UTUH AKAN DI DISKUALIFIKASI" beberapa percakapan tidak jelas terdengar dari 30 team atau 90 orang plus Naruto yang menjadi pelengkap tanpa tim

"SEMUA PETUNJUK BABAK KEDUA AKAN KALIAN DAPATKAN DI GULUNGAN YANG AKAN KALIAN MILIKI NANTINYA. TIDAK ADA TUJUAN DI UJIAN INI, MELAINKAN STRATEGI DAN KEKOMPAKAN KALIAN. SETIAP 5 MENIT AKAN DI LEPASKAN SATU TIM YANG AKAN MEMBAWA GULUNGAN BUMI DI 21 TITIK YANG TELAH DI SIAPKAN. TUGAS KALIAN ADALAH MERAMPAS GULUNGAN TIM LAIN, MENGHAFALKAN ISINYA DAN MEMBAWA INFORMASI ITU KE MENARA YANG ADA DI TENGAH ARENA."-

"KENAPA KAMI HARUS MENGHAFALKANNYA, JIKA KAMI BISA MEMBAWA GULUNGAN ITU KE MENARA?" Tanya salah seorang peserta.

"KARENA GULUNGAN ITU AKAN MELEDAK JIKA DIBUKA UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA OLEH ORANG YANG SAMA" jawab kazekage membuat peserta sedikit meneguk ludah kengerian. "INTINYA, ADA 15 TIM YANG AKAN MENJADI PEMBURU DAN SISANYA AKAN MENJADI YANG DI BURU. 15 TIM AKAN DI ACAK DAN TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENGETAHUI TIM MANA YANG MENJADI PEMBURU ATAU YANG DI BURU.

TIM YANG DI BURU, JIKA KEHILANGAN GULUNGAN DINYATAKAN GAGAL DAN TIM YANG MEMBURU HARUS MENCARI GULUNGAN PADA TIM YANG DI BURU UNTUK DI RAMPAS, MENJADI TIKET MEREKA KE BABAK SELANJUTNYA. GUNAKAN SEMUA KEAHLIAN YANG KALIAN MILIKI UNTUK MENJADI PEMBURU SEJATI ATAU… DEFENDER ABADI" kazekage menyeringai ketika menyebutkan jenis bidang yang menjadi keahliannya, ninja tipe pertahanan.

"KALIAN SEKARANG ADALAH SEORANG CALON CHUNIN, JADI MENGERTI ATAU TIDAK DENGAN PENJELASAN SINGATKU AKAN MENJADI MASALAH BAGI KALIAN. DENGAN INI.. UJIAN TAHAP KE DUA, UJIAN CHUNIN RESMI SAYA… MULAI"

Tbc

Maaf telat update dan tidak bia membalas review…


	34. Chapter 34

**Second Exam Begun**

Terlebih dahulu aku mau mengucapkan permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader sekalian atas kekecewaan masalah update fic ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun sampai saat ini.

Tentang review chap sebelumnya msh belum bisa kubls dan InsyaAllah di chap berikut akan terjawab. Mengenai pair, yg masuk dalam votingan hanya mereka yg memiliki akun saja. Ini mencegah kecurangan individu yang bisa memilih banyak kali tanpa memiliki akun.

Satu hal yang penting, FICTKU TIDAK PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HIATUS. UNTUK PARA FLAMER, katakan apa yang kalian ingin, lakukan apa yang kalian ingin, I Don't Care. All Of You just Full Of Shit….

.

.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku**

.

.

.

Konohagakure, Kediaman Namikaze.

Minato Namikaze, duduk di tempat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah istrinya siapkan diatas meja setiap harinya, bertindak sebagai kepala meja. Di samping kanannya ada Kushina Uzumaki dan anak bungsu mereka, Mito Namikaze dengan pakaian sehariannya bersiap ke akademi ninja. Mereka tengah asyik menyantap sarapan.

"Jika sesuai dengan perkiraan, seharusnya mereka sudah akan melakukan ujian chunin Hari ini" gumam Kushina pelan,

"Hai.. Kazekage sengaja menunda pelaksanaan ujian chunin selanjutnya agar peserta bisa beristrahat semaksimal mungkin" respon Minato pelan sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Apa arenanya masih sama seperti yang selalu di gunakan di Sunagakure?" Tanya Kushina sedikit penasaran.

"Hai.. mereka masih menggunakan kuburan monster sebagai arena" jawab Minato menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Heh.. Apa banyak monster di tempat itu lalu di kubur di sana?" Tanya Mito yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"tempat itu sangat tandus, juga banyak monster padang pasir yang berbahaya. Kaa-chan dulu melakukan ujian Jounin di sana setelah Konoha dan Sunagakure melakukan aliansi" terang kushina ceria, menatap anak bungsunya.

"Eto.. apa monsternya sangat besar? Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Naruto nee-chan mengalahkan monster-monster itu" kushina hanya bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis, kemudian menatap dua bangku kosong di hadapannya, tempat yang biasa di duduki anak kembarnya. Minato diam sejenak, memperhatikan istrinya yang terlihat khawatir.

"kau menghawatirkan mereka?" Tanya si blonde dewasa itu. Kushina diam, tidak meresponnya, hanya terlihat menarik napas saja. "kau tau kan kalau kita memiliki anak-anak yang kuat, jadi tidak perlu menghawatirkan mereka" lanjutnya mencoba menghibur istrinya.

"Aku tidak menghawatirkan mereka… " Minato mengangkat alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban istrinya. "aku tau kalau mereka itu kuat dan sudah selayaknya menjadi seorang Chunin sejak tahun lalu" lanjutnya terdengar lemas.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" Tanya Minato penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang mengganggu istrinya di pagi itu.

"Naruto… " jawab wanita dewasa itu. mito mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut ketika ibunya menyebut nama kakak keakungannya itu.

"Naruto…?" gumam Minato mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung. Minato tau kalau Naruto jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Menma, tapi kenapa istrinya menghawatirkannya.

"Aku benar-benar merindungkannya, ingin bersama dengannya meski hanya sebentar saja, melihatnya duduk di kursi yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menikmati masakanku.." terang Kushina sedih, mengingat kembali bagaimana masa lalu Naruto yang begitu hyperaktif ketika sudah ada ramen di depan matanya. 'aku bahkan baru mengetahui kalau ia begitu suka ramen dari Mito-chan'

"kaa-chan.." gumam mito iba melihat ibunya seperti itu.

Minato menurunkan sendok di tangannya dan memegang lembut bahu istrinya. "Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan itu, Kushina.. aku yakin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan kembali bersama kita, kembali ke rumah ini lagi" bujuk Minato mencoba menyembuhkan kesedihan istrinya.

"Kuharap juga seperti itu.." respon ibunya lemah, lalu menatap Mito. "Apa Naruto-kun pernah mengatakan padamu kalau ia akan kembali kerumah ini lagi?" tanyanya pada orang yang paling dekat dengan sosok blonde yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Mito dengan pelan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Sebuah isyarat yang memberikan beban tambahan di hati wanita rambut merah dewasa di samping Mito. Kembali lagi Minato mengelus lembut bahu istrinya.

"Seberapapun keras kepalanya anak itu, ia hanyalah seorang anak 13 tahun yang sama dengan anak lainnya, membutuhkan kasih akung dari keluarganya. Kita hanya perlu memperlihatkan padanya bagaiamana cara kita menyesali perbuatan kita di masa lalu, apapun dan bagaimanapun beratnya itu." ia berhenti sejenak menarik napas dalam.

"Aku yakin dengan itu ia akan kembali lagi ke kita" lanjut si blonde dewasa penuh keyakinan.

"bantu Aku.. Minato.. aku ingin memulai kembali keluarga kita.." rengek Kushina memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada suaminya yang langsung memberikan anggukan setuju.

"Bukan hanya aku yang akan membantumu, Menma dan Mito juga pasti akan membantumu, mengembalikan anggota keluarga yang memang seharusnya berada di rumah ini bersama keluarganya" tegas Minato. Sepasang mata biru itu tidak berbohong, itu adalah sebuah tekat bulat. Sementara Mito juga menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju..

"Arigatou.. Minato-kun.. Mito-chan.." gumam Kushina terharu. 'Naruto-kun… bagaimanapun juga caranya, kaa-chan akan membawamu kembali ke rumah ini tebane..'

Sunagakure

Padang pasir Sunagakure memang sangatlah luas. Sejauh mata memangang, hanya bisa mendapati hamparan pasir di sekeliling. Jika saja ini adalah neGara api, maka yang akan di dapati adalah hutan lebat yang tumbuh di sana. Tapi ini adalah pasir, jenis benda yang hanya akan ada di tempat yang tandus seperti Sunagakure.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, di sebuah posko, menukarkan secarik kertas pada salah satu penjaga. Ia mendapatkan dua gulungan di sana. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan melangkah bersama salah seorang Jounin wanita di desa itu, wanita yang memiliki dua warna rambut berbeda, pada bagian pangkal dan ujungnya.

"Kau akan keluar, memasuki kawasan kuburan monster dalam 10 menit lagi. Aku akan menjadi pengawasmu, mengantarkanmu ke titik pelepasan nomor 15" ungkap wanita itu, melangkah di depan Naruto.

"Kau shakuton no Pakura bukan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, melangkah mengikuti pengawasnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada bocah yang di inginkan oleh Kazekage untuk ku awasi dalam ujian ini, tapi sepertinya kau cukup mengenal shinobi lainnya" komen wanita itu datar, menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping kanannya, melirik Naruto.

"Seseorang memberitahukanku kalau Informasi adalah segalanya di dunia ini. Semakin banyak kau mengetahui orang kemampuan orang lain, maka akan membuatmu semakin matang dalam menghadapinya" jawab Naruto di sertai senyuman polosnya.

"Hoh.. Tidak salah memang dari yang ku harapkan, Anak tertua Yondaime Hokage si Genius Minato Namikaze" respon pakura, berhenti melangkah. Mereka berada di sebuah tiang besar dan lebar yang terhubung dengan tembok pasir membentuk lingkaran super luar, membentengi seluruh kawasan kuburan monster.

".." Naruto memilih diam dan tidak merespon, hanya memperhatikan pakura yang tengah membuka kunci pintu tiang tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya kau begitu specia sehingga urusan sebesar ini di percayakan padamu, dari banyaknya shinobi hebat dari suna atau Konoha" lanjut Pakura menatap Naruto penasaran, berhenti sejenak menggerakkan tangannya yang membuka pintu itu.

"Mungkin saja aku memang terlalu hebat, sehingga aku dianggap sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangani masalah ini" jawab Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kau.. Hebat?" ungkap pakura tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan bisa menebak kalau kau tidak akan bertahan lama jika kau berhadapan dengan Gara-sama " lanjutnya mengejek Naruto.

"Ayolah pakura-san.. mungkin kau hanya sedikit iri saja karena aku yang di perintahkan untuk mengambil alih masalah ini, bukan olehmu seorang Pahlawan Suna" respon Naruto, membalikkan keadaan dan berhasil menyentuh tensi emosi Pakura.

Sepertinya memang ejekan itu benar adanya. Pakura adalah seorang Ninja kelas atas di sunagakure dan sebuah penghinaan baginya karena tidak di percayakan mengurus masalah yang satu ini, terlebih ia adalah warga Suna sendiri. Tentu saja ia tidak terima, terlebih ketika ia melihat Naruto yang hanyalah seorang bocah biasa, tidak terlihat kalau ia special.

"Biasanya, orang dengan mulut besar sepertimu akan jatuh paling pertama dibandingkan yang lain" ucap Pakura sinis, menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jika aku terjatuh, aku hanya tinggal bangkit dan berdiri lagi, lalu melangkah.. tidak ada yang susah kok" jawab Naruto, tersenyum tipis merespon kalimat wanita pengguna shakuton di hadapannya.

Pakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Sungguh? Apa bocah sepertimu sanggup untuk berdiri lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto langsung menatap wanita itu serius "Anak kecil yang baru belajar berjalan akan terjatuh dan akan kembali bangkit lagi sampai ia bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jika aku tidak bisa bangkit, maka aku akan memilih untuk tidur selamanya, cukup sederhana" responnya pelan.

"Aku akui, kau adalah bocah pertama yang berani menatapku seperti itu" ungkap pakura datar.

"Sungguh.. kalau begitu, apa aku harus mendapatkan kado atau semacamnya darimu, mungkin kecupan di pipi sebagai penyemangat.." komen Naruto sambil menyengir lebih lebar lagi.

Sementara di sisi lain pakura terlilhat mengerang geram pada bocah ini. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani ini padanya, terlebih ia sudah mengetahui julukan wanita ini. Ia bukanlah seorang shinobi biasa yang takut membunuh, kenyataannya, ia sering membasuh tangannya dengan darah manusia yang menjadi musuhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sejajar dengan Naruto. "Jika bukan karena kau anak Yondaime Hokage dan kau di percaya Kazekage-sama, aku pasti akan melelehkanmu menjadi tubuh tanpa daging" ungkapnya berbisik, tapi sangat jelas kalau itu bukanlah bisikan biasa, melainkan ancaman.

"Hoh.. aku penasaran ingin bermain sebentar dengan seorang ninja kelas elite, " gumam Naruto pelan. "tapi akungnya aku masih harus mengikuti ujian ini" lanjutnya menatap ke puncak tiang, melihat seseorang sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Ia pun melangkah ke depan pintu dan menarik gagang pintu itu. sementara Pakura hanya bisa bertambah kesal saja.

"Jika ini ujian ini selesai, aku yakin kau masih memiliki waktu untuk bermain denganku seperti yang kau inginkan" komen wanita itu sinis, dengan raut wajah sangat ingin menguliti bocah yang membelakinya.

Naruto hanya tertawa tipis mendengar perkataan wanita itu. "hai.. aku akan segera menyudahi semua ini dan kita bisa bermain.. Pakura-chan…" komen Naruto, menggerakkan wajahnya melirik ke sebelah kanannya, menatap wanita itu, kemudian membuka pintu tempat itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke arena.

'Itu jika kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat itu, Namikaze Naruto.. Tempat itu akan menjadi kuburanmu..' pikir Pakura menatap tajam kedepan, lalu menghilang dalam gumpalan asap.

Ruangan Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama" seorang anbu muncul di depan sang Kazekage yang tengah duduk santai di kursi rajanya.

"Ada apa, Hiro.." Tanya pemimpin itu datar.

"Namikaze Naruto telah memasuki kuburan monster." Lapornya sambil berlutut selayaknya seorang prajurit pada panglima tertinggi di desa Suna.

"Apa semua sesuai rencana?" Tanya lagi pria beramut merah pendek itu, menatap anbunya.

"Sampai sekarang semua masih seperti yang telah di rencanakan, Kazekage-Sama. Semua sudah berada di posisi masing-masing, tinggal menunggu perintah selanjutnya" jawab anbu itu tegas.

Kazekage menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Bagus.. pastikan kalau mangsa tau betul yang mana umpannya dan jangan ada kesalahan. Aku tidak mau rencana yang telah kita susun gagal karena ada halangan sekecil apapun juga" anbu itu mengangguk mengerti.

"bagaimana dengan Namikaze yang lain, apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadapnya?" Tanya anbu itu meminta perintah komandan utamanya.

"Untuk sementara target kita hanyalah Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze Menma adalah jinchuriki Kyubi dan sekaligus pengguna mokuton. Jika ia melepaskan chakra Kyubi, maka Ninja Konoha akan segera mendatangi asal chakra itu, berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya." Ia berhenti sejenak sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"lagipula Minato bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan anak keakungannya menghadapi maut. Ia tau kemampuan bocah itu lebih dari Chunin dan ia juga bersama dua rekannya yang lain yang mungkin akan merepotkan." Jelas sang Kazekage tenang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anaknya yang lain? Apa Hokage tidak akan muncul ketika nanti ia membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya anbu itu penasaran.

"Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda dibandingkan adiknya. Kenyataannya Yondaime Hokage tidak mengetahui tentang kemampuan anaknya berarti ia tidak begitu baik dengan anaknya yang satu ini. Aku yakin kalau ia tidak akan menandainya, sama seperti Anaknya yang lain.. juga… menghadapi Shinobi Biasa akan lebih mudah dibandingkan Jinchuriki" terang kazekage, memutar kursinya dan membelakangi anbu yang masih berlutut.

"hai.. aku mengerti, Kazekage-sama.." dengan itu ia menghilang dalam gumpalan asap tipis, Shunshinnya.

'Minato…. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui kejutan yang kupersiapkan untukmu..' pikir Kazekage menyeringai, menatap ke jendela ruangannya.

.

.

Bersama Tim Menma

Tidak seperti Naruto, mereka hanya di berikan sebuah gulungan saja. Tidak ada gulungan tambahan dan isi gulungan adalah peta atau denah daerah yang menjadi lokasi arena ujian chunin tahap ke dua ini, juga petunjuk serta aturan ujian tahap kedua yang di rangkum di damalamnya.

"pemburu yah.." gumam Sakura Haruno, terdengar dengan nada sedikit khawatir mengetahui apa yang menjadi takdir mereka dalam ujian kedua ini. Mereka bertiga duduk membentuk segi tiga, bersembunyi di baluik batu besar di tengah padang pasir kuburan monster.

"hai.." respon Menma menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan pendapat rekannya. "jika kita mendapatkan gulungan yang kita cari dari yang di buru, kau akan mengingat isi gulungan itu menggunakan Sharinganmu, Teme" lanjutnya menatap rekannya dari klan uchiha.

"Tanpa kau ingatkan, aku juga sudah mengetahuinya, Dobe" respon si Uchiha datar.

"Tch.. aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja.. "Runtuk Menma sedikit kesal akan sikap sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, apa rencana yang akan kita lakukan demi merebut gulungan?" lanjutnya menatap Sakura, kemudian ke Sasuke.

"Ada banyak Genin kuat yang tersebar di tempat ini dan hanya 3 : 1 saja, kemungkinan kita bisa menemukan tim yang memang pembawa gulungan, bukan tim pemburu seperti kita" ungkap Sasuke memulai mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"3 : 1?" gumam menma bingung.

"Dalam Gulungan di jelaskan bahwa akan ada tiga kali pelepasan tim dalam setiap 5 menit" kali ini sakura yang berbicara. "ini berarti tim akan di bagi dalam 10 kali pelepasan dari 21 titik pelepasan yang ada di dalam wilayah kuburan Monster ini. Tidak ada yang tau dimana dan tim mana yang memegang gulungan untuk di buru dan tim mana yang akan menjadi pemburu." Ia berhenti sejenak, menunjuk ke tengah peta dimana ada sebuah menara.

"tapi semua memiliki tujuan akhir adalah Menara ini, dan ini berarti kalau baik tim pemburu atau yang diburu menuju satu arah. " lanjut gadis pemilik rambut pingki panjang itu menjelaskan ke Menma.

"Ini berarti kita juga akan kesana?" Tanya menma, dan di respon anggukan oleh Sakura. "tapi tidak akan ke san ajika kita tidak memiliki gulungan yang kita cari. Lalu bagaimana kita mencari gulungan itu, jika kita tidak mengetahui dimana letaknya dan pada tim mana?"

"karena itulah tadi aku mengatakan 3 : 1 yang berarti, dari 21 titik pelepasan, hanya ada kemungkinan satu tim yang menjadi tim pemburu dari tiga tim yang akan kita temui." Terang sasuke.

"heh.. kenapa begitu? Bukankah seharusnya banyak karena kita adalah tim pertama?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"karena kita kelompok pertama, kemungkinan akan lebih dominan tim Pemburu yang akan menunggu mangsa, dibandingkan dengan tim yang akan di buru. Ini karena akan sangat menguntungkan tim yang di buru jika mereka di lepaskan pada giliran pertama karena mereka akan langsung ke menara." Tambah Sakura.

"tapi mereka akan memiliki lebih banyak tim pengintai yang akan menunggu mereka, mengakibatkan banyak saingan yang akan bermunculan memperebutkan gulungan" ujar si Uchiha logis. Jika lebih sedikit barang dari permintaan, maka aka nada banyak orang yang akan memperebutkannya. " 3 : 1 akan berlaku lagi, tiga pemburu dan satu mangsa, akan sangat merepotkan"

"jadi kita akan menunggu tim pada kelompok yang keluar pada gelombang kedua?"Tanya menma penasaran.

"itu adalah kesempatan yang akan kita ambil untuk mencari gulungan. Namun kemungkinan mereka tidak akan langsung ke menara, mereka akan menunda waktu, mengingat kita di berikan 48 jam untuk menyelesaikan ujian kedua ini." Komen Sasuke.

"jadi, kemungkinan mereka akan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk keluar menuju menara?" Tanya sakura sudah setengah menebak isi kepala Sasuke. Si Uchiha memberikan anggukan merespon perkataan Sakura itu.

"lalu, bagaimana jika ada yang meneruskan perjalanan tenpa menunggu waktu tepat?" Tanya Menma, kembali bingung dengan pemikirannya.

"Berarti mereka percaya diri kalau mereka cukup kuat untuk bisa lolos" jawab Sakura

"Atau mereka terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan kemungkinan resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan nantinya" tambah Sasuke serius. "Tempat ini adalah tempat strategis bagi kita untuk menunggu tim lain. Setiap tim yang akan menuju kemenara yang berasal dari titik pelepasan di sekitar kita tadi akan menGarah ke tempat ini, karena tujuan mereka sama. " lanjutnya menunjuk ke lima titik yang akan berjalan bersama sehingga membentuk pola segitiga ke arah menara.

Arena ini berbentuk lingkaran dengan menara tepat di tengah sebagai sumbu pusat, jadi seperti perkataan Sasuke tadi, aka nada 3 tim yang memungkinkan lewat tempat ini dan mereka sangat beruntung berada di tempat ini pertama kalinya. Apalagi ada batu besar yang menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka, juga sebagai tempat sempurna untuk memantau lawan.

"jadi.. jika ada salah satu tim yang berusaha lewat, kita tinggal menghadang, dan merampas gulungan mereka bukan?" sasuke mengangguk setuju mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika mereka tidak membawa gulungan, atau mereka sama seperti kita, juga tim pemburu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, akan ada tiga tim yang lewat ke tempat ini dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah tim yang memegang gulungan, atau tim yang akan di buru." Tegas Sasuke menatap ke hamparan padang pasir.

.

.

Bersama tim Shikamaru

"Aku sudah lelah.. kita berhenti di sini sejenak" Ucap Choji yang langsung duduk di atas pasir, lalu mengangkat ransel perbekalannya dan membukanya. Sebungkus makanan ringan langsung ia sobek dan memasukan kripik ke dalam mulutnya.

"Merepotkan… "Suara itu adalah milik Shikamaru, tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Di samping Kirinya ada choji yang sibuk mengunyah snacknya, sedang di bagian kana nada rekan wanitanya.

"Kenapa tempat ini panas sekali?" Gumam Ino Yamanaka di tengah kegiatannya yang sedang mengipas wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "kulitku langsung matang padahal baru beberapa jam saja di tempat ini" lanjutnya menatap kulitnya sekejap mata.

"Padahal jika kita mendapatkan gulungan diburu, kita hanya tinggal bersembuyi dan diam-diam ke menara. Sekarang kita harus bersusah payah mencari dan merampas gulungan milik ninja lain. Ini benar-benar merepotkan" komen Shika, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang tampang malasnya.

"Eto.. apa kita kriuk..kriuk (Suara kunyahan Choji) bisa merebut.. kriuk.. gulungan dari ninja lainnya. Mereka kan.. kriuk.. Genin terpilih dari desa" tambah choji, menatap temannya ragu. Ino mengangguk setuju akan keraguan rekannya ini. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka tau betul kapabilitas mereka dalam ujian ini, jadi sangat wajar jika mereka bertanya akan kemampuan dan kesanggupan mereka meloloskan diri dalam ujian ini.

'Choji benar juga. Jika di bandingkan dengan tim lainnya, kemungkinan tim kami adalah tim terlemah dari Konoha. Jika saja Naruto bisa bersama kami, kemungkinan kami lolos sangat besar, tapi juga kemungkinan bahaya lebih banyak bisa menghampiri, mengingat kejadian semalam.' Pikir sang Nara analisis.

"Apa masih ada tim yang lebih lemah dari kita? Hanya mereka target yang bisa kita lumpuhkan" gumam Ino ragu.

"Iya jika kita tau kalau mereka memiliki gulungan di buru, tapi jika tidak" komen Shika malas.

"Hah.. menjengkelkan.. padahal ini kesempatanku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku jauh lebih baik di bandingkan si kening besar" runtuk ino kesal, sedikit frustasi. "kenapa aku malah memiliki dua rekan lemah seperti kalian" lanjutnya berbisik, meski di dengar oleh kedua rekannya.

"Kita memang lemah dalam bertarung individual, tapi dalam tim, kita yang terbaik. Orang tua kita juga telah membuktikannya" ungkap Shika inspiratif. Kedua rekannya sentak langsung memperhatikannya. "Lagipula, jika kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan otot, kita bisa menggunakan otak" lanjutnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Oh.. Shika memang selalu bisa di andalkan" puji Choji tersenyum.

"Humph.. tapi bagaimana kita akan melakukannya? Bukankah kita masih belum mengetahui dimana dan siapa yang akan menjadi target serangan kita?" tanya Ino masih bingung akan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Shikamaru merogoh kantong perlengkapan shinobinya dan mengambil gulungan kecil di sana, lalu membentangkannya di atas pasir. "Jika aku tidak salah, seharusnya kita berada di sini" ucapnya menunjuk ke arah peta area kuburan monster.

"Jarak kita masih 5 mil dari menara. Kita adalah tim pertama yang keluar, jadi seharusnya masih ada banyak tim di belakang kita." Choji dan Ino mengangguk mengerti sampai saat ini.

"dengan kata lain, kita masih bisa menunggu tim lain dari sini yang mungkin keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hai.. semua memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu Menara terakhir. Jika aku memiliki gulungan yang di buru, maka aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin ke menara tanpa di ketahui oleh tim lainnya. dan waktu yang paling tepat untuk itu.."-

"Adalah malam hari" potong Choji, berhenti makan sejenak.

Shika mengangguk dan kembali berdiri. "Kita akan memasang perangkap di tempat ini, lalu bersembunyi. Tidak mungkin mereka melepaskan tim yang tidak memiliki gulungan di buru pada lubang yang sama" lanjut Shika.

"Ini berarti, tim yang akan di lepaskan setelah kita adalah tim yang memiliki gulungan di buru?" tanya Ino dengan suara bingung.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu." respon Shika serius. "Kemungkinan lainnya adalah di tempat lain. Tempat ini berbentuk lingkaran, dengan pusatnya adalah menara. Jadi jika kita melakukan perjalanan sedikit lagi, maka kita bisa menghadang tiga tim dari tempat pelepasan lainnya karena arah pergerakan menyerong, bukannya lurus dan membentuk segi tiga.

Kemungkinan kita untuk mendapatkan gulungan sangatlah besar dan jaraknya juga jauh lebih dekat dengan menara" ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap rekannya. "juga kemungkinan pesaing kita akan lebih banyak, mengingat kita tidak tau siapa yang memiliki dan tidak memiliki gulungan" lanjutnya penuh nada keseriusan.

.

Bersama Tim Kurenai.

"Be-berhenti.." ucap Hinata lembut, mengajak kedua rekannya berhenti di balik sebuah batu besar padang pasir. Ia kemudian berlari ke balik tebing itu.

"Ada Apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba, mengikuti Konoichi itu bingung.

"Di-disana.. ada pertarungan.." gumamnya menunjuk ke balik batu besar persembunyian mereka.

Sementara itu di balik batu.

Di tempat lain, sekitar 10 meter dari tempat Hinata bersembunyi bersama rekannya. Pertarungan antara ninja suna dan Kusa sedang terjadi. Shuriken dan beberapa kunai berserakan di atas tanah, pertanda pertarungan terjadi di tempat ini

**Sabaku kyuu**

Pasir tiba-tiba bergerak dari sekitar, mengubur dengan pose berdiri, seorang Ninja Kusa dari ujung kakinya perlahan naik, melewati lutut, lalu paha, dada dan akhirnya sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan mata terbuka.

Teriakan histeris, horor sempat terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia terkubur oleh pasir yang menyelimutinya seperti sebuah mumi, dan tanpa gerakan. Dia seperti telah tewas berada dalam kurungan pasir itu.

**Sabaku Sōsō**

Bisik pelan seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata hitam datar tanpa ada ekspresi. Sebuah tatto bertuliskan kanji di kening sebelah kananya berarti cinta terlihat jelas dengan hita itae sunagakure.

Dibelakangnya ada sebuh gentong ukuran besar seperti retak dengan butiran pasir melayang dari atasnya. Pakaian yang ia kenkan sedikit aneh dan mungkin baru dilihat. (Aka Sabaku no Gara). Tangan kananya diangkat lurus kehadapannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka melebarkan jarinya. Kemudian ia menggenggam telapak tangannya dan pasirnya langsung meledak mengubah sosok yang terkubur didalamnya menjadi debu dengan percikan darah sempat terlihat.

Seorang gadis genin kisaran 13 tahun berambut merah dengan mata merah crimson menggunakan kaca mata. Memakai lengan panjang merah dengan hitaitae kusagakure dilehernya melingkar. Rambut panjang melewati bahi dengan duduk melipat lutut kesamping. Memakai celana ketat sampai lutut dalam balutan rok merahnya (aka Karin uzumaki)

Tubuhnya gemetar melihat rekannya tewas mengenaskan. Dia sangat ketakutan melihat tatapan dan kekejian dari sosok yang mengendalikan pasir itu.

'Di-dia mo-nster' pikirnya shok merasakan chakranya dengan detakan jantungnya memompa keras seperti akan meledak.

"To-tolong.. Ja-jangan bu-nuh aku. I-ni gu-gulungan kami" ucapnya menjatuhkan Gulungan bumi keatas tanah menggulimg kepertengan jarak antara mereka.

"Gara.. Sudahlah.. Jangan dilanj"-

"Diamlah Kankuro, atau aku juga akan membunuhmu" ucap Gara dingin memotong pembicaraan kankuro. Kankuro adalah saudaranya dengan menggunakan pakaian khas padang pasir berwarna hitam. Dibelakangnya ada sesuatu terbungkus oleh perban. Dia langsung diam berada dibelakang Gara bagian kanan

Disamping kirinya, seorang blonde rambut terikat dibelakang memperlihatkan ujung jabriknya. Menggunakan hita itae di keningnya dengan pakaian putih membalut pakain dalam shinobinya. Memakai rok hitam san pakaian dalam shinobi sampai lututnya.

Dibelakangnya ada sebuah kipas tergantung sebagai aenjatanya. Masing masing mereka memiliki senjata tergantung di belakang mereka. (Aka Sabaku no Temari). Ia menatap horor saudaranya yang kini mengangkat tangannya menGarahkan pasirnya ke arah Karin dengan cepat. Mata Karin melebar melihat pasir itu perlahan mendekatinya.

Badannya bergertar lebih dari sebelumnya dengan tatapan takutnya. Keringatnya meluncur dahsyat melihat kematian sadis akan mendatanginya. Perlahan menutup matanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Pasrah pada kematiannya,

Namun...

Seorang muncul dengan cepat membawa Karin dari tempatnya beberapa meter kesamping kanan. Karin melebarkan matanya merasakan seseorang menggendongnya bridal style dengan kilasan angin romantis berhembus.

"Kau sungguh seorang yang sadist... Ichi" ucap suara Naruto membelakangi Gara dengab 9 meter memisahkan mereka. Karin perlahan menatap kearah penyelamatnya dengan serius.

'Kyaaa... Siapa dia...' Pikir Karin

10

6

3

2

1

"Apa kau tidak apa apa..?" Tanya Naruto pelan berbalik menatap ke arah Karin dengan matanya. Karin langsung memerah menatap ke arah Naruto,

"Ti-tidak apa apa... Te-terima kasih" jawab Karin yang langsung memerah penuh dengan ekspresi meronah, malu dan lainnya bercamup melihat ketampanan Naruto. Saat Naruto tersenyum, Karin hampir meledak penuh cinta di kedua matanya

'Dia seorang Uzumaki? Aku bisa merasakian Chkaranya berbeda dari ninja lainnya, lebih mirip dengan chakra Ibu' pikir Naruto mengamati gadis pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak terluka.. Aku tidak mungkin memaafkan diriku jika seorang gadis manis seprtimu terluka di hadapanku" ucap Naruto senyum memberlai rambut Karin, memperbaiki beberapa rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Beginilah jika yang beraksi adalah Bunshin, sikapnya akan jauh berbeda dari Naruto yang aslli.

Disis lain, 3 saudara hanya bisa aweetdrop dengan mata kanan mereka bergerak gerak. Tidak lupa beberapa tetes keringat jatuh dari kening mereka melihat tongkah dua sosok dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih ingin membunuhnya padahal ia sudah memberikan Gulungannya padamu tuan Satu" ucap Naruto menatap kearah sabaku no Gara serius. Dia kemudian meletakan Karin di atas tanah dan menatap Gara

"Ibu menginginkan darahmu" Gumam Sabaku no Gara dengan ekspresi senang mengerikan bercampur horor melepaskan Tekanan Chakra beraura siluman membuat Karin horor kembali ketakutan.

'Dia.. Benar..benar.. Monster' pikir Karin horror, memegang lengan naruto erat.

'Rupanya seorang Ninja Sensor yang bisa merasakan Chakra mengerikan' pikir Naruto sejenak, sadar akan sikap Karin.

"Hum.. Aku berpikir sejenak, apa ibu yang kau maksudkan itu adalah biju dalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali menatap Gara yang penuh semangat saat melihat Naruto.

"Gara.. Sebaiknya ki"- ucapan Gara di potong oleh tangan Temari yang menutup mulut Gara.

"Kau sebaiknya diam atau kau juga akan dibunuh olehnya" bisik Temari dan saudaranya itu perlahan mengangguk. Memang ekspresi Gara sekarang ini adalah ekspresi dari seorang yang begitu haus darah. Keinginan membunuh sangat besar bisa di rasakan dari aura yang Gara keluarkan.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. IBU MENGINGINKAN DARAHMU" teriak Gara penuh seringai di wajahnya siap memakan hidup hidup Naruto. Seditik kemudian Gara mengeluarkan pasirnya menyerang kearah Naruto cepat membentuk gelombang. Naruto melirik ke arah belakangnya terlebih dahulu

'Baiklah.. Mungkin aku harus bermain sejenak dengan ichihbi' pikir Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan langsung menggendong Karin bridal style, membawanya menjauh dari arena pertarungan. Karin di dudukan di atas dahan pohon sekitar 20 meter dari Gara. Wanita Uzumaki itu hanya menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya di rangkul seperti itu, memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda di depannya yang tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan bermain sejenak dengannya" ucap Naruto senyum perlahan meletakkan Karin di atas pasir.

'Aneh.. Kenapa aku merasakan chakra yang begitu familiar pada gadis ini' pikir Naruto sejenak dalam senyumnya. Rupanya pertanyaan yang saka juga muncul di pikiran Karin. Dia juga merasakan chakra Naruto hampir sama dengannya. Chakra yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah merasakan chakra seperti itu.

"Hati hati.. Dia sangat gila membunuh" ucap Karin memperingati Naruto

"Aku mengerti.. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku" jawab Naruto senyum dan melompat ke arah sabaku no Gara sekitar 7 meter di samping kanannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sungguh tidak stabil nee.. Shichi" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Gara.

'Apa dia gila.. Dia baru saja memancing kemarahan Gara' pikir kankuro menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto.

'_Anakku yang satu itu sangat tidak stabil. Ia bisa saja menggunakan biju dalam tubuhnya jika musuh yang ia hadapi tidak bisa ia gapai. Jika ia sudah menargetkan siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya, maka ia tidak akan bisa tenang sampai korbannya benar-benar jatuh'_

Suara Yondaime Kazekage terniang di memori Naruto ketika ia melakukan pertemuan dengannya kemarin. 'Jika begitu, akan lebih mudah jika aku memancingnya mengugnakan Biju itu. dengan itu musuh akan merasakan chakra Tanuki dan segera kesini, atau mungkin.. mereka sudah disini' pikir Naruto analisis dalam benak, menebarkan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya, dimana terdapat beberapa batu besar pelindung.

"Kankuro... Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini" ucap Temari melompat ke dahan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Gara. Kankuro mengikuti gerakan sabaku no Temari menyusulnya ke dahan yang sama.

"Kita sebaiknya menunggu Gara tenang dulu. Biarkan dia membunuh bocah itu" ucap Temari sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Dia.. Dia Namikaze Naruto.. Dia ada di bingo book amegakure.. Yah... Aku pernah membacanya" ucap Kankuro mengingat apa yang ia baca di bingo book

"Kau serius kankuro?" tanya Temari dan Kankuro mengangguk.

"Dia pemegang nuibari dengan julukan... Kalau tidak salah.." Ucap kankuro berhenti sejenak mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang telah ia baca

"Kage no Ruijin" ucap kankuro menyelesaikan perkataannya. Temari sejenak melebarkan mata menandakan ia mengetahui udentitas Naruto dari gelarnya itu

"Oh.. Ini buruk kankuro.. Gara bisa saja mengamuk di sini" ucap lanjut Temari menatap risau ke arah Gara.

"Kau benar... Tapi sebaiknya itu jangan terjadi, atau semua rencana panjang kita gagal" ucap kankuro serius menatap Gara dan Naruto dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Gara langsung menyerang Naruto kembali, serangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempatnya. Mata Gara langsung melebar saat meliht kecepatan Naruto menghindari serangan nya. Ia kemudian menebarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari jejak keberadaan lawannya itu.

"Mencariku" suara Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan lengsung memberikan pukulan ke wajah Gara namun pasir menahan tangan Naruto saat menyerang Gara. Hanya tinggal 2 cm saja kepalang tangan Naruto akan menyentuh wajah Gara. Naruto memberikan seringai di wajahnya menatap Gara.

Boom

Tubuh Naruto langsung meledak melemparkan Gara ke belakang beberapa meter. Di belakang Naruto sudah bersiap dan langsing memberikan tendangan keras ke punggungnya melemparkannya beberapa meter kembali ke depan dengan teriakan kesakitan Gara bercampur darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Di-dia ber-berhasil memukul Gara" ucap shok kankuro menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ke-Kecepatannya gila.." Koment Temari dengan mata melebar tak percaya ada yang berhasil membuat Gara terluka seperti itu. "Tidak ada Genin dengan kemampuan seperti itu" lanjutnya masih terlihat shok.

"Ini buruk.. Ini buruk Temari.. Jika pertarungan ini berlanjut, Gara akan langsung berubah di sini sekarang juga. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu" Komen Kankuro Khawatir

"Kau gila... Aku tidak mau mati di tangan adikku sendiri. Kita hanya menunggu saat Gara tenang baru kita membawanya kembali" ucap Temari tegas

Kembali kepertarungan, Gara perlahan berdiri dengah pasir mulai memutarinya, menempel pada badannya mulai dari kakinya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto. Wajah Gara seperti sungguh akan memakan hidup hidup Naruto saat itu, dengan lendir bercampurdarah di mulutnya

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEADAANKU. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.. IBU MENGINGINKN DARAHMU" Teriak kembali Gara bersiap menyerang Naruto.

"Kau sungguh harus di tenangkan yah... " Ucap pelan Naruto menatap Gara "Pantas saja kau ingin dijinakkan oleh ayahmu sendiri" lanjutnya berbisik, sengaja tidak mebiarkan Gaara mendengarkan ini. 'malang bagimu, memiliki seorang ayah yang ingin menghabisi anaknya sendiri' lanjutnya memperhatikan lagi-lagi pasir Gaara bergerak akan meraihnya.

Bocah itu bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan, sesekali bersalto kebelakang, menghindari serangan pasir milik Jinchuuriki tanuki. 'Ia mengendalikan pasir itu dengan baik. Tapi kenapa ia hanya menggerakkan pasir dalam gentongnya saja' Pikir Naruto analisis, melompat kebelakang sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Suiton : Teppo dama"** gumamnya pelan, menembakan sebuah bola air dari dalam mulutnya dalam posisi masih melayang di atas tanah. Jutsunya bertemu dengan gumpalan pasir milik Gara, menghentikannya seketika dan akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah.

"Pasir tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan ai-" gumam naruto yang langsung melebarkan kedua matanya, tak kala ia merasakan sesuatu di kaki kanannya. Kedua matanya langsung mencari tau apa yang menyentuh pergelangan kakinya itu, dengan keadaan melebar. "Tidak.." gumamnya terkejut.

"HAHAHAHA.. NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. KAU BERADA DALAM GENGGAMANKU" teriak Gara senang, ketika mangsanya jatuh dalam jebakan buatannya. Pasir miliknya melilit kaki Naruto dan menjalar ke arah betis, kemudian ke paha dengan cepat dan membungkus tubuh Naruto yang dalam keadaan shok tidak menyangka akan serangan ini.

"Ti-tidak…TIDAK.." teriak Karin berdiri dengan cepat dari belakang Naruto,

Sementara itu, Hinata yang mengaktifkan Byakugannya, melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat. "na-Naruto-Kun.." gumamnya, menggerakkan tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri, dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata.. Tunggu.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya kiba bingung, menarik lengan rekannya itu, menahannya agar tidak bergerak..

"Na-Naruto-kun dalam bahaya.. lelepaskan aku.. Kiba.." runtuk Hinata.

Tbc

Rnr Yo….

Sekarang aku sudah kembali dan kemungkinan jadwal Update akan kembali seperti semula.


	35. Chapter 35

**Balasan Review**

.

Naruto bisa terbang ketika menggunakan chakra choumei? Kita akan lihat nanti yah,… aku juga menghindari Naruto yang sudah over power.

Untuk **Senju Arashi**, aku mau nanya, kamu nyaranin apa MEMERINTAHKANKU? Kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang kau inginkan? Jika merasa lebih hebat, buat fict sendiri dan lakukan sesuai mau mu, entah kau akan mengisi percakapan bagaimana itu hak mu. Ini adalah fictku dan jalan ceritanya, kapan dan bagaimana aku menguraikan ceritanya harus terserah aku Karena aku AUTHORNYA. Jika anda tidak suka, tidak usah baca. Aku bukan pesuruh anda yang bisa anda perintahkan untuk membuat dongeng untuk menina bobokan anda. Tapi thanks untuk dukungannya

Pakura di sini masih hidup, dan mengenai akan menjadi bagian dari tim kecil Naruto, aku masih memikirkannya. Naruto tidak akan memiliki elemen uap.

Tentang update, akan ku usahakan seminggu sekali, tapi aku tidak janji karena padatnya kuliahku sekarang.

Mengenai rencana Kzekage. Hummpph.. masih samar pastinya dan biar waktu yang mengungkapnya.

**Makanya bro.. bikin akun lah, public cerita juga dan sama-sama kita ramaikan fanfiction Indonesia. Ajak juga teman-temannya yang lain. Masa fict Indonesia semakin sedikit dan memudar hanya karena flamer tidak berarti. **

Banyak yang menanyakan tentang Naruto akan memaafkan ortunya atau tidak, akan kembali ke keluarganya atau tidak. Ku tegaskan lagi, sakit itu jika kau ingin sesuatu tapi yang kau inginkan tidak ada lagi di depanmu. Seperti itu yang akan ku buat pada keluarga Naruto, bukan hanya sekedar pergi karena kecewa di abaikan lalu balas dendam, tapi karena alasan yang lebih hidup dari itu.

Tentang Karin dan bagaimana dengannya, sudah ada bayangan dalam chap ini.

Aku juga heran, kenapa begitu banyak yang menyudutkanku karena tidak up yah? Padahal banyak author lain yang memiliki cerita bagus tapi tidak di tekan bahkan di maki sepertiku? Ini masalah yang aneh. Padahal tidak ada yang mengenaliku.

Wah.. banyak yang minat ma naruxhina yah.. katanya sih mainstream, tapi kalo ceritanya di buat lebih hidup dan berbeda dari yang lain, apa masih mainstream? Romeo dan Juliet juga adalah cerita pasangan yang mainstream, tapi kenapa kisahnya di anggap kisah terromantis sedunia yah?

Tentang akung.. hahaha aku jga bingung tentang itu.. Gomenasai….

Sebenarnya alurnya ini juga sudah kupotong karena berhubung NS sebentar lagi akan selesai (Untuk Volume I) dan aku tidak ingin jarak keduaceritaku terlalu jauh. Bila perlu akan kubuat barengan.

Untuk para reader yang merasa tidak di balas, berarti pertanyaan anda masih belum bisa di ungkapkan atau akan terjawab di chap ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, dan ada banyak typo di fictku ini. Nanti kalo typo sudah tidak ada, kalian tidak tau bagaimana mereview fictku heheheh (hanya alasan sih.. asllinya malas )

**.**

**Sebelumnya…**

**.**

"HAHAHAHA.. NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. KAU BERADA DALAM GENGGAMANKU" teriak Gaara senang, ketika mangsanya jatuh dalam jebakan buatannya. Pasir miliknya melilit kaki Naruto dan menjalar ke arah betis, kemudian ke paha dengan cepat dan membungkus tubuh Naruto yang dalam keadaan shok tidak menyangka akan serangan ini.

"Ti-tidak…TIDAK.." teriak Karin berdiri dengan cepat dari belakang Naruto,

Sementara itu, Hinata yang mengaktifkan Byakugannya, melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat. "na-Naruto-Kun.." gumamnya, menggerakkan tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri, dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata.. Tunggu.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya kiba bingung, menarik lengan rekannya itu, menahannya agar tidak bergerak..

"Na-Naruto-kun dalam bahaya.. lelepaskan aku.. Kiba.." runtuk Hinata.

.

.

**Konspirasi**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, tempat rahasia Naruto.

Matahari terik menyinari tempat itu, gubuk kumuh kecil tempat bocah blonde membaringkan tubuhnya setelah kelelahan melawan salah satu ninja kelas S ber kedok krimal yang tidak bisa di kalahkan oleh ninja sekaliber dirinya. Bisa kabur darinya membawa barang berharga milik sannin itu bukanlah hal yang bisa di lakukan oleh semua orang. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki Sharingan dan mangekyou, pastilah sekarang ini ia akan terbenam di dalam tanah.

Orochimaru bukanlah lawan yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata, ia adalah seorang sannin yang pernah menjadi kadidat Hokage. Pengalamannya dalam pertarungan dan tekhnik-tekhnik yang ia miliki bukanlah kacang-kacangan dan bisa di samakan dengan Shinobi biasanya.

Perlahan bola mata ungu violet membuka, menatap langsung ke pintu ruangan yang di tinggalkan dalam keadaan terbuka, sehingga matahari bisa menyelinap masuk. Pandangan yang awal mulanya buram itu perlahan fokus, sampai akhirnya meraih kejernihan yang ia inginkan.

'Ouh.. dimana aku?' pikir sosok blonde itu memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. 'oh.. aku lupa.. rupanya aku di sini' lanjutnya lagi, menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas lantai bangunan kumuh itu.

'Belum pernah rasanya aku selelah ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah aku merasakan kehabisan chakra seperti ini sebelumnya. Mangekyou ini memakan chakra jauh lebih banyak di bandingkan aku berlatih..' pikirnya lagi, memegangi mata kirinya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari ia duduk.

Sebuah senyuman ia lepaskan saat itu, ketika ia mengingat dari mana asal gulungan itu, terlebih bagaimana ia mengambilnya. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, terniang di dalam kepalanya.

'Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana gilanya si phidophile itu, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika kontrak Kuchiyesenya di rebut di depan matanya sendiri' sebuah seringaian ia lepaskan di tengah wajah lesu yang ia pajang.

Ia lalu bergerak lagi, sepertinya akan berdiri. 'Ouh… tubuhku serasa remuk..' pikirnya sebelum memaksa otot-ototnya untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya. Akhirnya ia bisa berdiri, meluruskan kedua tangannya, merentangkannya dan menarik napas panjang di sertai pejaman matanya.

'Aku butuh ramen.. Ramen yang banyak' Pikrinya membuka kembali kedua matanya. 'tapi sebelumnya aku harus membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu sebelum bau ini menjadi racun dan membunuhku' lanjutnya, melangkah ke arah ruangan kecil di pojok gubuk kumuhnya itu.

.

.

Padang Pasir suna, Kuburan Monster

"NARUTO/KUN" terdengar suara teriakan Karin dan Hinata yang bersamaan melompat akan menghentikan serangan Gaara. Tapi tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan, Karena sebuah seringaian evil sudah terlihat di wajah Jinchuriki Suna itu.

**Sabaku Sōsō**" gumamnya sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya, seolah akan meremuk pasir yang telah ia ciptakan membungkus Naruto.

"TIDAK.." kembali kedua gadis itu berteriak keras, dengan raut wajah super khawatir. Karin dengan sensorik yang aktif, begitu juga Hinata yang tidak melepaskan pengawasan Byakugannya dari Naruto.

Brukkk..

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan di aktifkannya Jutsu Gaara. Jinchuriki itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Seharusnya ia sudah bermandikan darah Naruto saat ini, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah pecahan kayu yang telah remuk di dalam pasirnya.

'Kawarimi..?' pikir Gaara terkejut, yang langsung menebarkan pengasannya mencari keberadaan Naruto. Kedua gadis yang tadinya khawatir, berhenti bergerak, setelah mengetahui yang mereka khawatirkan ternyata tergantikan oleh sebuah jutsu pengganti saja.

"mencari sesuatu?" suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang Gaara. Pemilik rambut merah pendek itu melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, kemudian membalikkan wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto sudah menggerakkan kepalang tangannya yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali.

"hentikan ini kalau kau mampu Tanuki.." gumam Naruto sambil menggerakkan tinju kanannya yang sedikit lagi akan menyentuh rahang Gaara. Pasir pelindung Jinchuriki itu muncul, menghalau serangan itu, melindungi sang majikan. Tapi tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, sementara Gaara terkejut, melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Kepalang tangan itu mendorong pasir, memberikan tekanan kuat sampai akhirnya menembusnya dan di hentikan oleh rahang kiri Gaara.

Bruk….

Pukulan itu mengenainya dengan telak, melemparkan Gaara ke belakang dengan keras dan cepat, terpantul beberapa kali di atas pasir, menjadikan badannya sebagai rem untuk menghentikan laju terjangan tubuhnya karena sebuah serangan Naruto.

"GA-GAARA.." teriak Temari khawatir melihat adik bungusnya terlempar sejauh itu dengan keras, sekitar 10 meter.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa pukulan itu me-menembus perisai Ga-Gaara?" gumam Kankuro terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau hanya dengan sebuah kepalang tangan saja, sudah mampu mengoyak perlindungan pasir adiknya.

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun sempat menggunakan Kawarimi.." gumam Hinata lembut, berhenti di tempat dengan tangis bahagia.

"Hinata.. kau bodoh, kembali dan bersembunyi bersamaku sebelum mereka menyadari kalau kita ada di sini" ungkap Kiba yang muncul di belakang wanita pemilik rambut lavender itu, menyeret paksa rekan setimnya itu kembali ke balik batu. Kebetulan mereka saat itu berada di belakang Agak jauh, jadi mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Huh.. kupikir ia akan mati seperti rekanku,,, syukurlah.." ungkap Karin, berdiri menggunakan lututnya, tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Aku senang masih sempat menggunakan tekhnik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ku pelajari ini padamu, tanuki" gumam Naruto, terlihat bercanda menatap kepalang tangan kanannya sendiri yang baru saja di hadiahi ke rahang Gaara.

"hahaha.." terdengar tawa Gaara, cukup pelan. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar Jinchuriki yang tertawa setelah di hadiahi Human strengthnya. "kau sungguh sangat menghiburku, Namikaze Naruto.." lanjutnya, bergerak dari posisi terlentangnya, perlahan berdiri.

'Apa itu? perisai? ' pikir Naruto penasaran, ketika melihat adanya retakan di wajah Gaara, retakan seperti keramik yang akan hancur, di sertai seringaian Gaara yang semakin mengerikan saja. Ada sebuah retakan besar, seperti bekas kepalang tangan Naruto di wajah kiri bocah berambut merah itu.

"Kau benar-benar menghiburku,, ibu mengingnkan darahmu, Namikaze…" kembali lagi Gaara berbicara dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Pasir-pasir pelindung Gaara yang tadinya di tinggalkan karena terlempar serangan Naruto, perlahan bergerak kembali ke pemiliknya. Tidak sampai di situ saja, pasir-pasir itu seolah di sedot masuk ke kulit Gaara, memperbaiki retakan-retakan di wajah Jinchuriki itu, mengembalikan semua seperti sedia kala, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja.

"hehe.. kau memilki kemampuan mengendalikan pasir yang menarik. Tidak hanya menggunakannya sebagai penyerang dan pelindung, tapi juga sebagai pelapis kulitmu agar tidak terluka. Sangat menarik." Ungkap Naruto yang malah tertarik bukanya takut dengan kemampuan Jinchuriki ekor 1 itu.

Bersama Temari dan Kankuro

"aku baru melihat orang yang malah tertarik dengan tampang menyeramkan Gaara" komen Temari tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Kankuro menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Si Naruto itu bukan orang yang bisa di kategorikan orang biasa. Aku bahkan ragu kalau ia memiliki rasa takut di dalam tubuhnya" balas Kankuro yang rupanya dari tadi mengamati Naruto.

Bersama Naruto

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita, Chibi?" tanya bocah itu tidak melepaskan seringaian bahagia di wajahnya.

"Hehehe.. Kau bocah menarik, Namikaze…" Gaara berhenti sejenak dan menggerakkan tangannya melakukan segel Ram. "TAPI AKU AKAN MENGHAPUS KEBERADAANMU DI SINI" Lanjutnya dengan teriakan keras.

Kali ini pasir yang menyerang Naruto bukan hanya dalam jumlah kecil saja seperti pertama, melainkan sudah lebih besar 3 kali lipat. Gerakannya tetap sama, berbentuk seperti gelombang di pantai yang di puja oleh para pemain ski, perlahan menerjang bocah berambut blonde itu.

Naruto melompat kebelang, menghindari serangan itu, lalu ke kiri dan kekanan, menghindari segala serangan yang di lancarkan Gaara. Semua serangan itu hanya bisa menyentuh permukaan pasir saja, melewati Naruto

'Bila ku perhatikan, pasir yang menyerangku hanya pasir yang ada dalam gentongnya saja. Jika ia bisa mengendalikan pasir secara menyeluruh, sama saja masuk ke dalam kandang singa yang sedang kelaparan' pikir Naruto, sambil bergerak menghindari serangan Gaara, mencoba mencari celah mana yang menjadi kelemahan Gaara dan akan ia masuki.

Ia bergerak ke kiri, membiarkan pasir melewatinya. Gelombang pasir kembali muncul dan menyerangnya. Ia kembali bergerak ke kanan. Melakukan pola zigzag menghindari serangan Gaara, terus belari mendekati pengendali pasir itu.

Rupanya kelincahan Naruto tidak menyenangkan bagi pihak lainnya. Gaara yang semakin kesal karena serangannya selalu bisa di hindari dan lawan yang semakin mendekatinya, membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Ia menambahkan jumlah chakra, memperkuat kuda-kudanya, sehingga jumlah pasir yang ia kendalikan semakin besar. Alhasil, tercipta gelombang pasir di hadapannya selebar kisaran 5 meter dengan tinggi gelombang sekitar 7 meter. Naruto berhenti sejenak, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk melewati terjangan jutsu Gaara yang satu ini.

'Pengendalian chakra yang menarik' pikirnya menatap gelombang pasir yang akan menerjangnya itu sambile melakukan beberapa segel tangan. Belum sempat ia melakukan jutsunya, untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya dan kali ini ia langsung mengetahuinya.

'Gawat..' pikirnya terkejut, mendapati pasir yang berbentuk lengan sudah menahan kakinya dan menarikya paksa, sehingga ia terjatuh kasar ke atas pasir menggunakan punggungnya. Rupanya serangan besar yang ia ciptakan sebagai pengecoh saja, sementara itu Gaara menyelipkan pasir buatannya menyerang lewat bawah.

"**MATI KAU…" **teriak Gaara Horor memerintahkan gelombang yang ia buat sebelumnya untuk menerjang bocah blonde itu. dengan sigap Naruto mengambil kunai di kantong perlengkapan shinobinya, mengalirkan chakra petir dan api kesukaannya, membentuk pedang chakra, lalu memotong lengan pasir yang melilit kakinya.

Karin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan napas saja, tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, yang jelas jika saja serangan itu bisa mengenainya maka tamatlah riwayat Naruto, itulah yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Jarak ujung pasir semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan Naruto yang tidak mungkin lagi sempat melompat menghindari besarnya gelombang meskipun kakinya sudah terlepas. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat di perintahkan melakukan segel ram mempersiapkan tindakan pencegahan yang akan ia lakukan.

'untung saja aku sempat melakukannya' pikir bocah blonde itu, mengingat kembali ketika ia mengangkat Karin tadi, ia sempat menandai punggung pakaian wanita itu dengan segel hiraishinnya.

**Hiraishin No jutsu'** pikir Naruto. Kulitnya sudah menyentuh terjangan pasir, jika di lihat dalam gerakan lambat, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghilang dalam jutsu yang membuat ayahnya di takuti di dunia itu.

BOOOMMMM.. ledakan besar menggema ketika ratusan kilo pasir menerjang permukaan pasir.

"TIDAK…." Teriak Karin Histeris, karena yang ia lihat Naruto sudah di tenggelamkan oleh gelombang besar itu. sementara Gaara menyeringai dan dua saudaranya menatap Naruto iba.

'tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Gaara dari mangsanya, itulah yang terjadi selama ini' pikir Kankuro menatap tempat yang tadinya di tempati Naruto sudah rata dengan pasir lainnya. sebuah anggukan di berikan Temari, seolah bisa membaca isi kepala saudaranya itu.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja. Gaara melompat ke pasir yang tadi ia kendalikan, mendarat di atasnya dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan pasir itu, memberikannya tekanan.

"MATILAH NAMIKAZE….. **SABAKU TAISO"** Tercipta gelombang kejut, menekan keras ke permukaan pasir yang langsung mengeras dan tercipta sedikit getaran akibat jutsu itu sudah sangat jelas kalau Gaara memang berniat menghancurkan Naruto tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"HAHAHAHA.. AKU MENGHABISIMU, AKU MENGHBISINYA, AKU MENGAKHIRI KEBERADAANMU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO. AKU SUDAH MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU DENGAN MEMBUNUHMU.. HAHAHHA" terdengar ikrar kebanggaan sabaku No Gaara yang merasa sudah berhasil menghabisi Naruto.

Kedua saudaranya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan aneh, tatapan jijik karena ulahnya itu. bagaimanapun juga, membunuh bukanlah hal yang patut di banggakan oleh siapapun, dan ia melakukannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena telah berhasil menghabisi Naruto, hal yang membuat kedua saudaranya semakin jijik melihatnya.

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa merasakan chak"- Karin berhenti berkata-kata ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, sesuatu yang menghentikan tangisnya, digantikan sebuah ekspresi terkejut, sangat terkejut. Perlahan ia menggerakkan wajahnya kebelakang, ingin melihat langsung apayang ia rasakan.

"Aku akui kalau kau memang hebat, Gaara" suara Naruto terdengar, menghentikan selebrasi sang Jinchuriki yang sudah berada di atas angin. Ekspresi bahagia, tawa bahagia berhenti seketika di gantikan perasaan terkejut karena suara yang berasal dari belakangnya itu. perlahan ia mnggerakkan wajahnya kebelakang, di ikuti rasa terkejut dua sabaku lainnya yang sudah melihat sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau.. ba-bagaimana kau.." gumam Gaara gugup.

"Tidak semudah itu menghilangkan keberadaan seorang Naruto di dunia ini, Ichibi…" lanjut Naruto yang terlihat berdiri tegak di belakang Karin tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Angina memainkan perannya, menggerakkan rambut blonde berantakannya, menambah nuansa kegagahan anak Yondaime Hokage yang satu ini.

"bagaimana mungkin?" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Karin, dan dua sabaku lainnya, menatap Naruto di sana. Mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana gelombang pasir mengubur bocah blonde ini, lalu di tambah dengan tekanan jutsu terakhir Gaara. Sangat mustahil melihat Naruto berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang ini.

"Butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuhku, Gaara.. butuh lebih dari itu" gumam Naruto tenang, menatap pria berambut merah yang sudah sangat kesal padanya.

"Ka-kau…. KAU… BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU SELAMAT DARI SERANGANKU TADI.." teriak sang Jinchuriki depresi, menerima kenyataan kalau ia tidak berhasil menghabisi lawannya.

"sederhana… " respon Naruto pelan, melangkah mendekati Gaara, melewati Karin. "karena aku tidak akan mati sebelum meraih cita-citaku. Itu adalah jalan Ninjaku dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik perkataanku" lanjutnya sangat yakin kalau jalan hidupnya akan sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan atau yang ia inginkan.

Rupanya perkataan itu membuat Gaara semakin tidak terkendali. Dengan liarnya ia memerintahkan pasirnya kembali membentuk gelombang Tsunami yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Gelombang dengan tujuan yang sama, ingin menghancurkan Naruto. Si blonde lain dengan tenang menatap gelombang tinggi di depannya, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

'Jika aku menghindarinya, maka Karin yang akan menjadi korbannya' pikirnya analisis, melilrik gadis berambut merah di belakangnya. Kedua bola mata Karin sudah melebar ketakutan, menatap gelombang pasir yang pasti akan menghancurkannya, jika saja ia terkena.

"Tidak usah takut, Karin.." gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak sekalipun… " Karin semakin bingung, bercampur terpesona dengan sikap Naruto ini, "Karena seorang Uzumaki, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Uzumaki lainnya" lanjutnya, sambil melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

'tidak akan… ,meninggalkanku? Tidak akan meninggalkanku?' kalimat ini terniang di kepala wanita pemilik rambut merah itu. tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan ini dalam hidupnya, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal. Selama ini, ia hanya di manfaatkan saja oleh desanya, memanfaatkan kemampuan yang ia miliki tanpa memikirkan nasibnya. Sekarang ada satu orang yang jelas-jelas mengatakan hal seperti itu, sudah barang pasti ia terkejut.

**Suiton : Daibakufu No Jutsu" **gumam Naruto mengutarakan Jutsunya. Perlahan titik-titk air bermunculan di depan Naruto, titik-titik yang semakin bertambah banyak dan cepat, menyatu di depan bocah itu dan membentuk sebuah gelombang yang bisa mengimbangi besar gelombang pasir ciptaan Gaara. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"tidak mungkin… bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan seperti itu?" ungkap Kankuro tidak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

"ha-hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya… Senju Tobirama saja" komen Temari, menyaksikan secara langsung, dua gelombang berbeda bertemu dan bertubrukan di udara. Ledakan kecil tercipta, ini karena pasir yang menyerap air, bukannya memantul seperti pertemuan dua Jutsu lainnya.

"Pasir memang kuat, tapi pasir akan kalah bila melawan air" ungkap Naruto, memperhatikan pasir Gaara yang perlahan jatuh ke atas pasir seperti lumpur. Pasir memang menyerap air, akibatnya menjadi berat dan tidak akan bisa lagi di kendalikan karena bentuknya bukan lagi murni pasir melainkan sudah terdapat air di dalamnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun". Lanjutnya dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

"Hahaha.. Namikaze Naruto, kau sungguh lawan yang susah di tebak…" gumam Gaara, tidak memperdulikan rasa percaya diri lawannya. "Aku semakin ingin membunuhmu…" lanjutnya menyeringai evil, menunjukkan niatnya yang semakin menggila untuk menghabisi nyawa lawannya.

"kenapa kau begitu suka membunuh? Apa yang kau dapat dari membunuh lawanmu?' tanya Naruto penasaran, menatap pemilik rambut merah pendek itu.

"Kenapa? " respon gaara pelan. "Jika aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau melindungi gadis itu? kau bahkan baru mengenalinya dan kau langsung melindunginya?" Naruto menatapnya datar, seolah tidak mengerti apa maksud Gaara. "Kau bisa menghindari seranganku tadi, tapi malah memilih menghabiskan chakramu demi melindunginya. KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGI ORANG LAIN? KENAPA KAU TIDAK HIDUP DEMI DIRIMU SENDIRI"

Naruto diam sejenak, memikirkan masa lalunya dimana tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Ia mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya yang perih, disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, tapi tidak ada yang mau menjadi tumpuannya. Ketika ada seseorang yang ingin di jadikan tempat bersandar, ia pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam kematian.

"karena aku tau," Jawab Naruto menatap Gaara tajam. "bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan seorang diri di saat kita membutuhkan sandaran" lanjutnya serius.

Karin, Kankuro dan Temari tersentak menatap Naruto bersamaan. Mereka tau jelas kalau apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah fakta. Ia juga pernah di tinggalkan karena itu ia tau bagaimana rasanya hidup seorang diri.

"karena itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang lain yang dekat denganku, sekalipun aku akan di benci atau di bunuh karena itu" lanjutnya mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." gumam Karin dan Hinata yang melihat langsung mimic bibir Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. KAU SALAH NAMIKAZE NARUTO… KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENJADI APAPUN JIKA KAU HIDUP UNTUK ORANG LAIN. HIDUPLAH UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI DAN BUKTIKAN KEBERADAANMU DI DUNIA INI" Komen Gaara berteriak keras mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang hidup.

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya, mengambil kuda-kudanya. "kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku kalau jalan yang kau pilih memang benar. Kalau jalan yang kau pilih bisa mambuatmu lebih kuat dariku.." ungkap bocah blonde itu. berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto terlihat sanga serius, jauh lebih serius dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sang Jinchuuriki meresponnya dengan seringaian evil. "Baik.. akan kutunjukan padamu…. AKAN KUTUNJUKAN PADAMU KEBERADAANKU" dengan itu pasir perlahan keluar dari gentong di belakang tubuhnya, pasir yang langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto.

Kunai di tangan kanan bocah blonde itu telah di aliri chakra, membentuk pedang chakra berwarna merah ke orengan. Dengan mudahnya ia menepis serangan pasir itu, lalu berlari ke arah Gaara, menerjang sang jinchuuriki.

Serangan demi serangan pasir Gaara lancarkan, namun semua itu bisa di tempis, di tebas habis oleh pedang yang di bentuk dari perpaduan chakra api dan petir bocah itu. ia terus berlari mempertipis jarak antaranya dan gaara.

Melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya, Gaara melakukan serangkaian segel tangan, lalu ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas pasir.

**Ryusa Bakuryu" **gumam sang Jinchuuriki. Perlahan pasir di depannya bergerak mengangkat tinggi ke udara dengan skala luas. Temari dan Kankuro yang mengetrahui Jutsu itu, melompat kebelakang, sepertinya pengaruh Jutsu ini sangatlah besar.

Tercipta gelombang pasir seperti Tsunami berlipat-lipat dari Jutsunya yang tadi dan siap menenggelamkan Naruto. 'sial… Karin dalam bahaya'pikir bocah blonde itu, berhenti bergerak, lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap Karin yang tercengan melihat Tsunami pasir di depan matanya.

Pasir itu tidak berhenti, malah langsung menerjang Naruto yang langsung menghilang dalam kilatan petir. Ia terpaksa menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu, muncul di depan Karin, kemudian menggendongnya bridal style. Karin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah atas kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya. Sebuah senyuman Naruto berikan saat itu, dan bersamaan, ia menjatuhkan Kunainya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman bersamaku" ungkap Bocah itu hangat, memecah rasa takut yang menghantui wanita pemilik rambut merah itu. Ketika Naruto melirik kebelakang, ia sudah mendapati gelombang Tsunami sudah berada di atas kepala mereka, dan siap mengubur mereka.

'**Hiraishin No Jutsu' ** Pikir Naruto, menghilang sebelum pasir mengubur mereka hidup-hidup. Jutsu luar biasa dengan skala besar yang Gaara ciptakan bahkan mampu meratakan sebuah Desa. Terakhir Gaara kembali menempelkan telapak tangannya dan melakukan hal yang serupa seperti yang pertama ia lakukan, menekan permukaan pasir.

.

DI tempat lain.

"Zabuza-sama" suara lembut seorang wanita memanggil tuannya yang tengah asyik membaca surat kabar di sebuah sofa hitam dalam ruangan elit. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu. (Ruang tamu markas Gatou.)

"Ada apa haku.." tanya Zabuza, menatap gadis yang berada di depannya itu,

"menurutmu, berapa lama lagi Naruto-kun akan mengunjungi kita?" tanya wanita itu penasaran. Ia mengenakan kimono putih cantic, bertindak selayaknya seorang bangsawan, bersama Zabuza di tempat itu yang juga mengenakan Kimono berwarna perak.

"Siapa yang tau.. Gaki itu hanya mengatakan untuk melakukan latihan dan mengurus bisnis ini karena kita akan membutuhkan banyak uang nantinya di masa depan. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan mengunjungi kita atau apapun itu" respon Zabuza yang kini tidak lagi mengenakan topengnya.

"Ouh.." hanya itu respon haku, respon kecewa pastinya.

Zabuza menurunkan Korannya sejenak, menatap sosok yang sudah di anggap adiknya itu. "kau merindukannya yah?" godanya.

Spontan wajah haku memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu.. e-eto.. ano.. hum,.." gumammnya tidak jelas, bingung akan mengataka apa. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi barang pesanannya sudah selesai di buat" akhirnya ia menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Secepat itu? tidak mudah melakukan hal yang ia inginkan" respon Zabuza datar, kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Orang yang di tunjuknya adalah orang hebat yang telah membuat Shinobi terkenal, jadi tidak masalah seberapa sulitnya, pasti akan mudah di selesaikan, terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang membuat benda yang sama sebelumnya" terang Haku terkesan sedikit ceria.

"Begitu yah.. aku juga penasaran seperti apa nanti jadinya pesanannya." Ungkap Zabuza

"Hai.. pastinya akan menjadi barang terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini." Ujar Haku ceria membagangkan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"hai.. tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepalaku sebelumnya melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Harus kuakui kalau Gaki itu memiliki pemikiran yang menarik." Komen Zabuza sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. jika tidak, mana mungkin anda mau me"-

Bruk..

Perkataan haku di potong oleh suara benda jatuh di sekita mereka. insting shinobi kedua insan ini langsung bertindak, berdiri di tempat, melakukan sikap kuda-kuda waspada akan adanya serangan, menatap ke arah asal suara.

"YO.. " suara Naruto menyapa ramah kedua anggotanya. Ia muncul di depan meja kerja di ruangan itu, dengan membawa Karin dalam gendongannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Zabuza, Haku-chan.." lanjutnya perlahan menurunkan Karin.

"Naruto-kun?" sapa Haku balik, namun terdengar agak ragu. 'siapa wanita itu? aku bahkan tidak pernah di gendong seperti itu, tapi ia sudah di perlakukan seperti itu' lanjutnya dalam benak langsung menyorot Karin.

'Oh Kami.. sepertinya aku yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan emosinya' pikir Zabuza mengetahui Mood haku yang sudah berubah ketika melihat Naruto membawa wanita beramanya.

"Di-dimana kita, Naruto-kun?" tanya Karin melangkah ke samping Naruto, perlahan mendekatkan tangan kanannya, lalu memegangi lengan kiri Naruto.

"Kita berada di tempat aman, kau tenang saja yah, Karin." Jawab Naruto, memegangi lembut tengan Karin, kemudian melepaskannya dari lengannya. "Zabuza, Haku, tolong jaga Karin untukku. Ia adalah orang yang penting bagiku."

"Tunggu dulu Naruto-" Belum selesai Haku berbicara, Naruto sudah kembali menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya."..kun.." lanjut Haku lemah. Matanya kemudian menatap Karin yang sedikit canggung dengan kedua orang baru ia lihat.

"Urus dia haku.. akum au keluar mengecek pabrik sejenak" ungkap Zabuza, menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

'Sial.. enak sekali main pergi meninggalkan aku dengannya' pikir haku kesal. 'tapi jika Naruto-kun mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang penting untuknya, berarti aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin di salahkan karena kesalahan sekecil apapun' lanjutnya, memaksa tersenyum manis ke Karin.

"Uhm… hello.. aku Haku, Yuki Haku. " sapa pengguna kekkei genkai Hyuton itu.

"Aku Ka-karin.. Uzumaki.. Karin" balas wanita pemilik rambut merah.

'Uzumaki yah.. kini aku tau kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa wanita ini adalah orang yang penting baginya' pikir haku.

.

Konohagakure, Kantor Hokage

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan laporan dari Kakashi?" terdengar suara Sandaime di dalam ruangan itu. ia berdiri di tempat kesukaannya, tepi jendela, memegang pipa tembakau yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"masih belum juga" respon sang Blonde kage sambil menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Hokage. "Ini berarti semua masih dalam keadaan aman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh seperti yang di curigai"

Sebuah gumpalan asap keluar dari dalam mulut Sandaime. "Paling tidak untuk saat ini kita masih bisa berpikir seperti itu." gumamnya pelan. "Apa kau tidak merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh pada Kazekage?" lanjutnya melirik Yondaime.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Minato bingung, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menaruh perhatian ke Seniornya dalam hal memimpin neGaara itu.

"maksudku, Sebelumnya Kazekage mengatakan kalau ia akan menggiring pasukan pemberontak yang kemungkinan besar akan muncul jika Naruto berhasil memancing chakra biju ekor satu ke arah Konoha. Seolah ia memilih perbatasan Suna dengan Konoha sebagai arena pertarungan mereka." ungkap Sandaime analisis.

Minato menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kagenya. "Jika ia meminta pihak Konoha untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pertempuran, kemungkinan aku akan mencurigainya. Tapi, kenyataannya Kazekage mengatakan kalau ini adalah permasalah desanya dan tidak ingin di campuri oleh siapapun" ujar Minato mencoba menghubungkan kecurigaan Sandaime dengan fakta yang ia miliki.

"tetap saja, dari semua tempat yang bisa ia pilih, kenapa ia memilih perbatasan Konoha sebagai tempat peperangan mereka?" tanya Sandaime obyektif.

"Jika di pikirkan, kurasa aku bisa mengerti alasan Kazekage memilih tempat itu" komen minato pelan. "Sebelumnya, ia telah meminta izin untuk menempatkan pasukannya bersiaga di sekitar wilayah desa. Tujuannya adalah, mereka akan melakukan penyergapan pada musuh yang kemungkinan akan muncul sesuai target mereka.

Jika seperti itu, maka pasukan pemberontak akan di serang dari dua arah. Pasukan pertama yang telah standby akan menghalang sampai akhirnya pasukan utama muncul. Taktik sederhana yang tidak bisa di lakukan di tempat lain di kawasan neGaara aingin karena tidak adanya wahana untuk bersembunyi, seperti pepohonan lebat kawasan Konoha" Minato menyelesaikan penjelasan logisnya dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kazekage akan berpikir sejauh itu." gumam Sandaime pelan, menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Sebagai seorang Kage, ia harus memikirkan keamanan warganya juga. Jika ia menyeret pasukan pemberontak ke arah desa, ini berarti sama saja ia mengorbankan warganya, meskipun dari segi posisi mereka untung besar" gumam Minato membayangkan posisi strategis desa Suna, bila pasukan pemberontak terjebak di dalam. Namun di sisi lain desa akan hancur karena pertarungan, juga pasti akan jatuh korban nyawa tak berdosa.

"dalam perang, memang wajar memikirkan warga desa. Sekilas keputusannya memang benar." Komen Sandaime pelan. " lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya, Jinchuriki ekor satu. Apa ia akan di biarkan mengamuk begitu saja sampai pasukan pemberontak berhasil mendapatkan biju dalam tubuhnya?" lanjutnya tenang.

"Karena itulah ia meminta bantuan Naruto yang sudah terbukti berhasil menjinakkan biju tanpa harus menyakiti Jinchuurikinya. Bagaimanapun juga kesalahan anaknya, tidak akan ada ayah yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri, meski itu demi desa" ungkap Minato berlagak seperti figure ayah terbaik.

"Tapi banyak orang tua yang mengabaikan anak mereka" komen Sandaime ketus. Bola mata biru Minato langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Kau menyinggungku atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya si blonde itu sangat serius.

"aku tidak pernah menyinggung siapapun juga, aku hanya membicarakan fakta saja" komen Sandaime, berbalik menatap si blonde itu. "Tapi bila kau tersinggung, berarti kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain kasihan padamu" lanjutnya sedikit emosional, mengingat kembali bagaimana Naruto di perlakukan.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun karena kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan yang kuhadapi, Sandaime-sama" tegas Minato. "Aku tidak bisa mengurus urusan desa, lalu anak-anakku secara tuntas. Terlebih kau tau sendiri status Menma yang tidak mungkin di biarkan sendiri di balik tekanan statusnya"

"Status apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Sandaime penasaran. "Sepengetahuan dan sejauh yang kulihat, status JInchuuriki, wadah Kyubi yang orang ketahui adalah Naruto, bukan Menma seperti yang kau katakan. Naruto yang menanggung penderitaan karena fisik yang ia miliki, Naruto menanggung penderitaan karena kalian yang mengabaikannya demi alasan tai tidak jelas, ramalan bodoh atau apapun itu" Sandaime mengeluarkan semua unek-unek di dalam dirinya, emosi dengan sikap Minato. Ia sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan keluarga itu pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai cucu.

"tunggu dulu, kenapa kita jadi membahas Naruto? Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke permasalahan sebelumnya tentang Kazekage." Tanya Minato, tidak sedang ingin membahas masalah anaknya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa katamu?" gumam Sandaime, melangkah mendekati kage itu, berhenti di depannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja Hokage. "Kau tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak utangmu pada Naruto bukan? Kau tidak sadar sudah seberapa sering kau memanfaatkannya? Akan ku perjelas.

Sejak lahir kau sudah memanfaatkannya, dengan alasan ramalan bodoh yang sudah menghantuimu bahkan kau melawan orang yang mengaku Uchiha madara itu. sejak awal kau sudah tau kalau selama ini Naruto yang di anggap sebagai jinchuuriki dan yang di kucilkan, tapi kau menutup mata dan telingamu, mengabaikan semua itu, menganggapnya angin lalu.

Sejak awal kau sudah memanfaatkan Naruto, membiarkan ia merasa di abaikan, lalu mencari cara sendiri bagaimana ia akan menunjukkan dirinya hebat di matamu,dan kau berhasil. Kau lihat sekarang, kekuatannya bahkan jauh di atas Menma yang kau puja-puja. Kekuatannya sekarang bahkan jauh di atas yang kau pikirkan, kau bahkan tidak tau sedikitpun tentangnya. Kau benar-benar berhasil" Minato terdiam tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Dan sekarang kau memanfaatkannya untuk menangkap sosok yang kau tidak ketahui, sementara ia mengenal Naruto. Lagi-lagi kau memanfaatkannya, mempermainkan kehidupannya seolah kau bukan ayahnya. " Sandaime membalikan badannya, tidak kuasa menahan emosi yang hanya bisa ia luapkan dari air mata.

"ingatlah ini, suatu saat nanti, kau, Kushina dan Jiraiya, kalian semua akan menyesal pernah melakukan ini pada Naruto" dengan itu ia berpaling dan menjauhi ruangan Hokage., meninggalkan Minato seorang diri yang hanya bisa termangu bisu.

'separah itukah aku kepada Naruto?' pikirnya mencoba mengolah lagi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari dalam mulut Sandaime. 'aku hanya tidak ingin mellihat Menma terjebak dalam tekanan Kyubi, hanya itu. aku tidak pernah berniat membeda-bedakan anakku' tapi kenyataannya Minato telah melakukannya meski ia tidak sadari. Karena ia tidak sadari, maka tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidupnya,

Paling tidak untuk sekarang;…..

.

Sunagekure.

Puncak Menara yang ada di tengah kuburan Monster, terlihat sang Yondaime Kazekage berdiri dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, bersikap arrogan, menatap ke sekeliling tempat tandus yang hanya di isi oleh padang pasir tak bernyawa itu.

'memusnahkan dua burung dengan menggunakan satu batu.. strategi yang menarik' pikir Kazekage itu.

"Kazekage-sama" suara Pakura terdengar dari belakang pria berambut merah pendek itu.

"ada apa, Pakura?" tanyanya datar tanpa menatap ke sosok yang tengah berlutut menghadapnya itu.

"Semua divisi telah bersiap di tempatnya. Mangsa sudah bisa di lacak dan siap bergerak" ungkapnya melaporkan keadaan sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan divisi intel, apa sudah ada kabar?" tanya sang Kazekage , tetap menatap jauh ke depan.

"semua juga sudah sesuai rencana. Target sudah terkunci dan mangsa sudah dalam posis menyergap buruan" jawab konoichi tingkat tinggi di Sunagakure itu.

"Bagus.. bagaimana dengan koordinat utama? Apa sudah ada laporan?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit melirik wanita itu.

"mereka hanya tinggal menunggu perintah saja. Semua sudah pada posisi hanya tinggal menunggu signal dari anda" jawab wanita itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"keadaan sekarang bagaimana? Jangan biarkan ada pergerakan sebelum keadaan benar-benar dalam kendali sepenuhnya" terang Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama dan Namikaze Naruto saat ini sudah dalam keadaan bertarung. Memang belum ada laporan dari divisi intel akan adanya tanda-tanda Gaara-sama menggunakan chakra Shukaku, namun sepertinya sebentar lagi sudah –"perkataannya terpotong tak kala mendengarkan sesuatu dari earphone yang ia kenakan

"Ada apa?" bisiknya.

"_positif.. chakra Shukaku sudah mulai terasa"_ jawab sosok intel menggunakan via earphone yang sama.

"Ada apa, Pakura?" tanya Yondaime Kazekage.

"Chakra shukaku sudah bisa di rasakan, meski masih dalam skala kecil, tapi kuotanya semakin meningkat" lapor Pakura.

Sebuah seringaian terlihat dari wajah sang Kazekage. "Bagus.. bersabar sebentar lagi dan tunggu aba-aba dariku." Ungkapnya menyeringai lebar.

"bagaimana dengan Gaara-sama? Apa yang harus kami lakukan padanya?" tanya Pakura khawatir.

"lakukan seperti rencana sebelumnya. Saat ini, hanya Namikaze Naruto yang bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan terhadap anak itu. pastikan semua standby pada posisi menunggu kemunculan pasukan pemberontak." Instruki sang komanda utama.

"hai.. aku mengerti" dengan itu Pakura menghilang via shunshin, meninggalkan Kazekage seorang diri.

"Sebentar lagi, langkah pertama yang selama ini telah kurencakan akan di jalankan.. tunggu saja, Yondaime.." gumam Kazekage penuh ambisi di dalam kepalanya.

.

Bersama Gaara dan dua saudaranya.

"HAHAHAH.. RASAKAN KAU NAMIKAZE.. AKU SUDAH MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU AKULAH YANG MENJADI PEMENANGNYA, HAHAHA" Terdengar tawa mengerikan Gaara, berdiri di atas pasir keras yang ia duga kuburan Naruto.

"Apa Gaara berhasil melakukannya?"suara tanya Temari, penasaran akan apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh saudaranya.

"Aku tidak melihat Namikaze itu melarikan diri atau menghindari serangan Gaara, jadi kupikir.-"

"masih terlalu dini untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya, Gaara.." suara Naruto yang muncul via Hiraishin, di sertai sedikit gumpalan asap di sekelilingnya. Ia muncul dengan pose berdiri, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, tidak jauh dari arah Kiri sabaku No Gaara.

"APA.." ungkap Temari shok, melebarkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka Naruto akan muncul dengan cara aneh seperti itu.,

"Ba-bagaimana ia bisa a-ada di te-tempat itu?" tambah Kankuro dalam ke tidak tahuannya.

Sementara Gaara, menghentikan tawa bahagiannya, di gantikan raut wajah geram karena untuk ke dua kalinya ia sudah di permainkan oleh bocah blonde yang satu ini.

"Kau, BAGAIMANA KAU MASIH HIDUP.." tanyanya murka tidak ingin menerima kenyataan.

"Sudah kukatakan…" gumam Naruto, jongkok di tempat ia berdiri, lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam pasir. "Aku tidak akan mati.. sebelum aku menggapai mimpiku" lanjutnya menarik kembali tangannya dimana Kunai yang tadi ia jatuhkan sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

"kau… "Geram Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi.."KAU…" lanjutnya dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"hai.. aku siap untuk pertarungan terakhir, Gaara.. sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki beban lagi, aku akan menunjukkan, siapa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya.." ungkap bocah itu, melepaskan tekanan chakra yang mampu membuat gelombang perputaran udara di sekitarnya.

Bukannya takut atau khawatir karena chakra yang Naruto keluarkan, bocah berambut merah itu malah menyeringai lebar, semakin liar dan semakin menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Perelahan pasir yang ada di dalam gentongnya merambat ke tubuh bagian kanan bocau itu, melapisi tubuh itu, membentuk wajah baru setengah wajah dan tubuh Mini Shukaku.

"BUAT AKU HIDUP… **Namikaze…."**

T.B.C

RnR You.. thanks udah mau mampir mengunjungi Fictku

Absen dulu.. ADA ANAK SULAWESI NGGAK?


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah, aku hanya peminjam tanpa izin tokoh dan karekter, hehe**

Yosh, akhirnya up juga.

Untuk anjing-anjing yang mengonggong (para flamer pastinya), suka-suka kalian mau mengatakan apa.

Untuk jadwal up, tidak akan terarur, bisa jadi hanya sekali satu bulan atau sekali dalam dua bulan. Atau seminggu sekali, siapa yang tau, yang jelas aku akan update, entah itu kapan.

Untuk para reader, maaf yah, sudah menghilang selama ini.. aku harus kembali kedunia nyata sejenak untuk UTS, lalu bersikukuh dengan egoku untuk up atau tidak. Hehehe

Satu lagi, **aku tidak pernah memflame karya orang lain dengan menggunakan guest, yang lakukan itu salah satu ANJING kampung..**

.

**Redemption **

.

.

Sebelumnya

Naruto kini duduk di atas dahan pohon, tempat latihan pribadinya, menikmati beberapa mangkok ramen yang ia sengaja beli di desa, tepatnya di kedai ichiraku. Ia menikmati hari itu, dengan menyantap ramen, sekaligus menenangkan diri.

'Apa yang terjadi pada bunshin sialan itu? ia mengambil banyak sekali chakraku' pikir Naruto menyadari kalau bunshinnya membutuhkan banyak chakra, dan chakra yang awalnya sudah hampir terisi penuh, kembali harus berkurang. Ia mengabaikan itu, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Bola matanya lalu mengarah ke sebelah kirinya, merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang langsung memberikan cengiran lebar padanya. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah bunshinnya sendiri.

"boss.." sapa bunshin itu.

"Kupikir kau sedang bertarung di sana. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketika kau mengambil chakraku, beberapa saat lalu" gumam Naruto asli, lalu kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"hehe.. aku tadi memang menggunakan tekhnik itu, dan membawa seseorang denganku, juga bertarung dengan lawan yang menarik. Jadi aku membutuhkan banyak chakra" jelas bunshin itu menceritakan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi.

Naruto yang asli berhenti makan sejenak, lalu melirik bunshinya. "kau sudah bertarung dengan jinchuuriki itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Bunshin itu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar saja.

"dia memiliki kemampuan menarik yang belum pernah di lawan sebelumnya. Bertarung dengannya menciptakan sensasi tersendiri" terang bunshin itu. "lagi pula di adalah Jinchuuriki ekor satu, jadi mungkin bos mau melawannya sendiri" lanjutnya sambil menyengir.

"kau pikir aku harus melakukan cara itu padanya?" tanya Naruto yang asli penasaran.

"huhumm.." respon bunshin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau mau menyiksaku lagi dengan chakra biju?" tanya Naruto serius, perlahan menutup kembali bungkusan ramen yang telah ia habiskan. "kau tau sendiri bagaimana tubuhku akan tersiksa jika menerima chakra liar biju. Tubuhku masih belum sepenuhnya menyesuaikan dengan chakra Nanabi, aku tidak ingin menambah beban dengan chakra biju, terlebih hanya chakra si ekor satu" lanjutnya menyepelekan kekuatan shukaku.

"nah, bos tersiksa karena bos mencoba menggabungkan chakra biju dengan chakra bos sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, jika bos hanya menyimpan chakra itu di dalam tubuh, tanpa membuka segelnya, bos tidak akan tersiksa bukan?" Naruto yang asli hanya diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan bunshinnya, jika ia tidak membuka Segel pengunci chakra biju di dalam tubuhnya dan mencoba membaurkan chakranya dengan chakra biju itu, maka ia tidak akan merasakan perihnya dalam tekanan kebencian chakra biju.

"apa dia sungguh hebat?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Bunshin itu tersenyum. "hai, dia cukup menghibur. Lagipula masih ada banyak hal menarik yang bisa di temukan di sana boss, aku jamin itu" lanjutnya mengangkat jempolnya ke Naruto yang mengambalikan tatapannya ke hamparan hutan luas di depannya.

'bagaimanapun juga, jika rencanaku berjalan mulus, aku akan tetap membutuhkan chakra biju itu. ini mungkin kesempatan pertama yang kudapatkan untuk mendapatkannya' pikir Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"kau harus pergi bos, jika aku melawannya menggunakan mata itu, sama saja dengan membuang charka percuma. Aku mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, tapi tidak mungkin mendapatkan keuntungan darinya" jelas bunshin itu, berharap Naruto akan menerima usulannya.

"Humph.. aku juga harus meregangkan ototku setelah tidur panjangku." Bunshin tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"yosh.. ja.. ne" dengan itu, bunshin Naruto menghilang via Hiraishin, kembali ke pertarungannya, meninggalkan bos sendiri.

'humph.. sepertinya memang akan sangat menarik' pikirnya menyeringai, kemudian menghilang dalam hiraishinnya juga.

.

Line..

"Sudah kukatakan…" gumam Naruto, jongkok di tempat ia berdiri, lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam pasir. "Aku tidak akan mati.. sebelum aku menggapai mimpiku" lanjutnya menarik kembali tangannya dimana Kunai yang tadi ia jatuhkan sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

"kau… "Geram Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi.."KAU…" lanjutnya dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"hai.. aku siap untuk pertarungan terakhir, Gaara.. sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki beban lagi, aku akan menunjukkan, siapa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya.." ungkap bocah itu, melepaskan tekanan chakra yang mampu membuat gelombang perputaran udara di sekitarnya.

Bukannya takut atau khawatir karena chakra yang Naruto keluarkan, bocah berambut merah itu malah menyeringai lebar, semakin liar dan semakin menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Perelahan pasir yang ada di dalam gentongnya merambat ke tubuh bagian kanan bocau itu, melapisi tubuh itu, membentuk wajah baru setengah wajah dan tubuh Mini Shukaku.

"BUAT AKU HIDUP… **NAMIKAZE…." ** Suara itu sudah jelas bukan lagi suara Gaara, melainkan suara mengerikan monster yang ada dalam tubuh anak Kazekage itu. suara demonic yang membuat Temari merinding ketakuta, begitu juga Kankuro.

"Temari.." gumam Kankuro khawatir menatap saudarinya yang gemetaran.

"ka-Kankuro.. ap-apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya wanita itu bingung bercampur shok

"Kita menyingkir dari pertarungan. Gaara sekarang sudah lupa dengan misi yang seharsnya, jadi sekarang kita harus mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, jika tidak ingin menjadi santapannya" jawab Kankuro, hanya bisa mengeram, sambil menatap adiknya yang sudah semakin liar dalam menggunakan chakra biju dalam tubuhnya.

'Namikaze Naruto, anak seperti apa yang malah senang merasakan chakra mengerikan seorang jinchuuriki yang menggunakan biju?' pikir Kankuro, sejenak, menatap Naruto yang malah terlihat semakin bahagia dari sebelumnya. Ia lalu memegangi lengan saudarinya, lalu melompat, menjauuh dari tempat itu.

Bersama Naruto vs Gaara

'mereka sudah menjauh dari area ini, berarti mereka khawatir terluka jika ikut dalam pertarungan' pikir Naruto analisi, menatap Temari dan Kankuro yang sudah menjauh. 'Misiku dalam ujian ini adalah..

"_jadi apa yang akan kulakukan pada gaara?" tanya Naruto, berdiri didepan Kazekage yang tengah menikmati empuknya kursi pemimpin desa angin itu. "apa aku harus menjinakkannya, atau apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lanjutnya lagi penasaran karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kage._

"_sejauh apa yang bisa kau lakukan terhadap jinchuuriki?" tanya Kazekage datar_

"_maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak begitu mengerti._

"_Senju hahirama dan Uchiha madara, bisa mengendalikan biju ketika mereka dalam keadaan sempurna." gumam Kazekage, lalu menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa kau juga bisa melakukannya? Bisa menahan seeokor biju sempurna yang sedang mengamuk seperti mereka?' tanyanya tegas_

_Naruto diam sejenak, berpikir. "aku tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan mereka yang sudah mengukir nama besar di dunia Shinobi" responnya pelan. Juga, lawan kali ini bukanlah seekor biju, melainkan Jinchuuriki. Mengendalikan Biju jauh lebih mudah jika ia tidak berada dalam tubuh seorang Jinchuuriki." Lanjutnya menyelesaikan penjelasannya_

"_dengan kata lain, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu." Tebak Kazekage_

"_aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak sanggup, kazokage-san" mata Kazekage menyipit, begitu juga baki di belakangnya."Aku hanya mengatakan lebih mudah mengendalikan biju dalam keadaan bebas"_

"_apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, gaki? Kau membuat semuanya semakin rumit" komen baki kesal._

_Naruto diam sejenak, lalu melepaskan sebuah seringaian. "Tergantung dari perintahnya, lalu aku akan mengatakan apa yang bisa kulakukan' komennya tenang_

"_begitu yah.." gumam Kazekage mengerti. "yang harus kau lakukan adalah, memancing Gaara mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya, sampai akhirnya ia mencapai batasannya dan menggunakan chakra biju di dalam tubuhnya. jika semua sesuai rencana, ia akan berubah menjadi biju sempurna dan di situlah peranmu di butuhkan. Kau harus menahan selama mungkin biju itu agar tidak kembali ke bentuk seharusnya" lanjut Kazekage serius_

_Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. "jadi kau memerintahkanku untuk sengaja memancing amarah Gaara, lalu membiarkan dia berubah menjadi biju, sampai semua bisa merasakan chakra biju itu, memancing musuh keluar?" tebak Naruto_

"_kau lebih cerdik dibandingkan kelihatannya" puji Kazekage datar. Namun sebenarnya ia tidak suka rencananya di ketahui._

"_Sejak semula kau hanya ingin menjadikan aku umpan, bukan gaara yang akan kau jadikan umpan bukan?" tanya lagi bocah itu._

"_ini sudah di putuskan oleh Hokage-dono. Masalah ini bukanlah masalah yang seharusnya kau campuri. Cukup lakukan bagianmu dan biarkan kami mengambil alih bagian kami" tegas Kazekage sangat serius._

'_bagian kalian yah.. pasti akan terjadi hal yang menarik, lebih menarik dari sebelumnya' pikir Naruto menyeringai evil._

Kini ia sudah mirip dengan mini ichibi, sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi aku memancingnya dan ia akan menjadi biju sempurna' pikir Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kemarilah Gaara, _come to papa.."_ ungkap Naruto, memanggil-manggil gaara selayaknya binatang peliharaan.

"**Namikaze Naruto.. kau sungguh sangat menghiburku.." ** Gumam gaara mengerikan, melompat tinggi mendekati Naruto.

'kecepatannya meningkat setelah menggunakan bentuk ini' pikir Naruto, standby, menantikan kedatangan Gaara. Bocah Suna itu masih di udara, ia menggerakkan lengan kanannya yang langsung membesar dan memanjang akan mencengram Naruto dalam telapak tangan pasirnya.

"tidak semudah itu" gumam si blonde, melompat kebelakang, menghindari cengraman lawannya.

Bruukk

Debu menggumpal ketika tangan besar gaara berhasil meremuk pasir. Naruto mendarat mulus, penasaran menantikan apa lagi yang akan menjadi serangan berikut dari lawannya.

Gaara melesat cepat dari dalam debu, meluncur seperti jet ke arah Naruto yang sudah standby menantinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melakukan gerakan menghindar, seolah ia sengaja menyambut jinchuuriki itu.

"**MATI KAU, NAMUKAZE"** teriak gaara, kali ini telapak tangan kiri monsternya yang di arahkan akan menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Bocah Namikaze itu dengan mudahnya menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakang, seperti kayang, membiarkan serangan itu melewatinya begitu saja. Ia kemudian menyeringai, menatap 1 cm tubuh Gaara tepat di depan matanya, melewatinya dari atas.

'kena kau' pikir bocah itu, menggrskkan tangan kirinya, dan menangkap ujung ekor Gaara. Ia lalu berputar dan berdiri, lalu menarik keras ekor itu. gaara dalam keadaan terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan di serang seperti itu. tubuhnya bergerak karena pengaruh tarikan, mendekati bocah yang sudah mempersiapkan kepalang tangan kanannya.

"TERIMA INI.." teriaknya, mengerahkan chakra untuk menuatkan ototnya, tekhnik yang menjadikan nama Tsunade sebagai sannin.

Brukk..

Terlihat wajah gaara bergerak, terkoyak oleh kerasnya pukulan itu. lapisan pasir di wajah monsternya terdorong ke dalam, terkena tekanan pukulan Naruto yang memberikan seringaian di wajahnya

**Suna rendan** "Gaara mengeluarkan peluru pasir dari lengannya, menyerang Naruto ketika tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang, setelah menerima pukulan tadi. Memanfaatkan posisinya yang sedang melayang untuk melakukan penyerangan.

'Cukup licik' pikir Naruto, menarik kunai dari kantong shinobinya, lalu dengan cepat menepis semua serangan mini shukaku itu. ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Gaara yang terseret di permukaan pasir, menuju ke belakang, menjauh beberapa meter kebelakang, namun masih menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"**MENARIK… MENARIK NAMIKAZE NARUTO… " **suara kegirangan gaara yang merasa sangat bahagia karena Naruto mampu memberikannya sebuah kesenangan. "**TERUS SEPERTI ITU.. BUAT AKU HIDUP, NAMIKAZE.." **kembali lagi Gaara menggila, melepaskan tekanan chakra yang bisa di rasakan bahkan bukan oleh seorang ninja tipe medis.

'Ia terus saja menebarkan terror dengan chakra mengerikannya, tebayou' Pikir Naruto, atau bisa di bilang bunshin Naruto menghela napas panjang, menatap orang yang begitu menginginkan pembunuhan lawan tarungnya. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada yang aneh jika yang di bicarakan adalah seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

'Ia melakukannya lagi' pikir Naruto, menyipitkan kedua matanya, melihat Jinchuuriki Suna itu menusuk permukaan pasir dengan tangan besarnya, memasukkannya dalam, seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam pasir. 'jadi itu yang membuatnya bisa bergerak cepat dengan tubuh sebesar itu' lanjut Namikaze muda itu mengetahui taktik lawannya.

Dalam seringainya, Gaara melangkah kebelakang, setelah merasakan tegangan di lengan shukaku mini miliknya. Ia terus bergerak kebelakang, menjadikan lengannya itu seperti karet, yang akan melepaskan benda menggunakan gaya pegas, sebuah teknik yang jenius untuk menambah kecepatan.

"**AKU DATANG NAMIKAZE" **teriaknya keras, melesat cepat, melayang di udara menuju Naruto, melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti pertama ia menyerang Naruto.

'tch… jika seperti ini, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan Ninjutsu. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan sharingan, karena jinchuuriki akan mengetahuinya dan berakibat ke rencanaku di masa depan.' Pikir Naruto analisis, menatap Gaara yang semakin mendekatinya sambil melakukan beberapa Segel tangan, menarik napas dalam , membengkakkan dadanya.

**Suiton : Teppodama**" gumam bocah itu dalam hati, kemudian mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya, air berbentuk bulat dengan ukuran cukup besar, sekitar 2 meter untuk diameter bulatan bola air karya si Namikaze. Ia menyemburkan jutsunya sambil melompat kebelakang

Gaara mengangkat lengannya, menjadikan lengan besarnya sebagai tameng, melindungi tubuhnya. alhasil serangan itu berhasil di tahan dan senormalnya air bertemu dengan pasir, tentu pasir akan menghisap air, seperti itu juga terjadi pada lengan pasir Gaara yang perlahan berjatuhan ke atas pasir.

"kau lihat.. aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" gumam Naruto pelan, seolah menganggap Gaara bukan musuh yang bisa di perhitungkan. Bocah Suna itu, berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, menikmati pasri yang perlahan luntur dari lengannya. "pasir adalah pasir, tidak akan berubah menjadi senjata mematikan bila lawanmu adalah pengguna suiton. Dengan kata lain, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, gaara" lanjutnya dengan nada sangat menghina jinchuuriki itu.

"**Heheh.. Namikaze, kau sungguh sangat menghiburku"** gumam gaara menyeringai, menarik napas dalam, membengkakkan tubuhnya. lalu muncul beberapa mulut lebar di tubuh gaara, di lengan di dada dan hampir semua bagian tubuh bagian depannya yang tidak terkena air.

**Fūton: Mugen Sajin – Daitoppa"** dengan itu gaara menghembuskan pasir dari mulut-mulut yang ia ciptakan. Bukan hanya berupa pasir biasa saja, melainkan pasir yang telah di lengkapi dengan elemen angin, untuk memperkuat daya rusak, juga mempercepat gerakannya.

Bersama Temari dan Kankuro

"i-ia hebat.." gumam Kankuro memuji Naruto.

"Gaara tidak akan bisa menang dengan seorang pengguna suiton? Apa itu mungkin?" tanya Temari penasaran dengan pernyataan Naruto itu.

"sepertinya seperti itu. pasir adalah benda yang menyerap air, dan jika lawannya mampu mengendalikan air sebaik gaara mengendalikan pasi"-

"tapi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengendalikan suiton sehebat Gaara mengendalikan pasir" tanya Temari tidak terima dengan pernyataan saudaranya. "kalaupun ada yang bisa melakukannya, mungkin hanya tobirama Senju sendiri yang bisa me"-

"tidak juga, llihat apa yang bisa di lakukan bocah itu sekarang" potong Kankuro, menunjuk kembali ke arah pertarungan.

Naruto melakukan beberapa Segel tangan yang ia akhiri dengan sikap bertapa. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncullah titik-titik air kecil di sekitarnya yang perlahan bergabung menjadi titik besar, dan berputar seperti di kendalikan oleh pusaran angin, membentuk sempurna, memutari sekitar tubuh Naruto, menjadikan tubuh bunshin darah itu sebagai titik pusaran air yang kini sudah setinggi 5 meter.

Temari melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "ka-kau pasti bercanda.. bagaimana mungkin ada seorang genin yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, mencitpakan air dari sekitarnya, dan kita sekarang di padang pasir. Ungkapnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Bersama Naruto

**Suiton : Suinjiheki" ** gumamnya pelan, mengutarakan jutsunya dari dalam pusaran air. Semua serangan yang Gaara berhenti menjadi pasir tanpa tenaga, dihentikan oleh air yang terus saja berputar.

Bersama Hinata dan timnya.

"na-Naruto-kun he-hebat,.." puji gadis pemali itu, memperhatikan pertarungan menggunakan byakugannya.

"Tcih, si Naruto itu.. padahal dia hanya juru kunci di saat ujian dulu, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sehebat itu hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja" ungkap Kiba kesal bercampur iri akan kemampuan Naruto.

"kemampuan Naruto-san berada di atas kita, itu adalah kenyataan yang harus kita terima" komen rekannya yang selalu realistis.

"kau sama saja dengan Hinatai, kau tidak bisa di andalkan" ujar Kiba, sedikit kesal dengan rekan setimnya.

"yare.. Yare… " terdengar suara seorang pria dari bagian atas batu tempat tim kurenai bersembunyi. Mata mereka melebar dan langsung menatap ke asal suara. "kalian sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik" lanjut suara itu.

"Kakashi-sensi, Yamato-sensei, Kurenai-sense.. dan Gai- sensei?" sapa balik Kiba dalam keadaan sangat terkejut. "ap-apa yang kalian lakukan di arena ujian chunin ini?" lanjutnya bingung.

"kalian memiliki tugas dan begitu juga kami, Kiba-kun" jawab Kakashi tersenyum mata sipit.

"ta-tapi.. bukannya ji-jika sensei me-membantu maka kami akan di di-diskualifikasi?" tanya Hinata malu-malu seperti biasa.

Kurenai tersenyum pada muridnya itu. "kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Shino-kun" ujarnya

"heh.. Shino, kau mengetahui ini dari pertama, makanya kau tidak khawatir bukan?" kembali Kiba berulah, menunjuk rekannya tidak terima

"Shino-kun memerintahkan serangganya, memberikan kode pada kami. Di dalam tim, masing-masing kami memberikan kepercayaan ke pada satu orang untuk menjadi peluncur untuk misi kami" jelas Yamato

"dan di timmu, shino-kun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik" tambah Gai dengan jempol dan kilatan senyumannya.

"tapi, untuk apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran, bercampur bingung.

Tatapan ke tiga jounin itu lalu mengarah ke pertarungan dua anak kage yang sedang terjadi. "Misi kami adalah memastikan kalau Naruto melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dan menjadi back-up baginya jika ia kesulitan" ungkap yamato serius

"back-up? Bagaimana mungkin itu di perbolehkan?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya. "jika kalian membantunya, ia juga akan di eliminasi, dan dengan itu ia tidak mungkin lulus di ujian ini" lanjutnya meminta penjelasan pada para Jounin.

"jika di llihat dari kekuatan, Naruto-san bisa menjadi chunin dengan mudah. Ia memiliki kemampuan jauh di atas genin lainnya, jadi ujian ini tidak berpengaruh padanya" komen shino mengungkapkan analisisnya.

"kau benar sekali, Shino-kun" puji Kakashi. " tapi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari tempat ini. Sebentar lagi pertarungan sebenarnya akan terjadi" lanjutnya dan kali ini ia sangat serius, menatap ke arah pertarungan,

Di pertarungan

"**bagus Namikaze, terus seperti itu, buat aku hidup"** gumam Gaara, menyeringai lebar melihat Naruto yang selalu saja memiliki cara untuk menghalau serangan-serangannya.

'Kita lihat, bagaimana kau akan menahan seranganku yang satu ini, Gaara' pikir Naruto, mengubah posisi Segel tangannya menjadi ular.

**Suiton : Dai Bakuryu"** gumammnya pelan. Pusaran air itu bergebung, meninggi di atas kepala Naruto, membentuk sebuah kepala naga yang langsug meraung, dan bergerak menyerang gaara. Kepala naga itu bermata merah itu sekitar 9 meter dengan tubuh yang membentuk sempurna, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak akan menyentuh Gaara.

"**HUAAAAA" **teriak Gaara, mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi, memerintahkan hamparan pasir di hadepannya bergerak, mengangkat, membentuk sebuah tembok luas membentang menahan terjangan naga air penghancur bunshin Naruto.

Broookkkkk..

Dua Jutsu bertemu di udara, mengabitkan terjadinya sedikit ledakan. Tembok pasir buatan gaara tadi berhasil menahan terjangan Jutsu Naruto, merubah Jutsu itu menjadi lumpur pasir yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke atas permukaan pasir, bersatu dengan pasir lainnya.

Sementara itu, sisa tembok pasir yang tidak terkena air, langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan. Ia baru saja melakukan Jutsu suiton yang dengan mudahnya bisa naik ke kelas A.

'Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi.. seluruh chakra yang kuambil dari bos sudah ku gunakan dalam Jutsu tadi' pikir bunshin itu, menatap terjangan pasir itu pasrah.

**Suiton : Teppodama"** suara seorang pria lain terdengar saat itu, dan bersamaan dengan itu, bola martil air melesat cepat, menghancurkan serangan pasir yang tadi Gaara arahkan ke bunshin Naruto, sekaligus menyelamatkannya.

"kau sedikit terlambat, bos.." sapa sang busnhin, melirik ke sebelah kanan sambil tersenyum.

Bersama tim Konoha

"ia datang.." gumam Kakashi, melihat kemunculan Crow no Sharingan di samping kanan Naruto.

"dari mana ia muncul?" tanya gai penasaran.

'crow No Sharingan.. aku tidak tau jenis kemampuan apa yang ia miliki, tapi sepertinya ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendaliakn **Jikukan No Jutsu **ruang dan waktu' pikir Kakashi analisis.

"jadi itu, Crow no Sharingan yang kalian sebut-sebut?" ungkap kurenai. "Sepertinya ia baru berusia 16 atau 17 tahunan, masih lumayan muda" lanjutnya pelan

"hai, tapi dengan usianya yang seperti itu, ia sudah memiliki nama besarnya sendiri di dunia Shinobi. kita tidak boleh meremehkannya" komen Yamato memperingati rekan-rekannya. 'jadi benar juga tebakan Yondaime-sama yang mengatakan kemungkinan kalau Naruto bukan orang yang melakukan pengendalian jinchuuriki atau biju. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, tapi berbeda dengan crow yang memiliki sharingan dan seorang Uchiha' lanjutnya mengerti akan maksud Minato menugasi mereka dalam misi ini.

"**siapa kau, kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"** tanya Gaara geram dengan sosok asli Naruto itu.

"Kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi, menggunakan begitu banyak chakra hanya untuk mencoba Jutsu yang jelas-jelas belum kau kuasai sepenuhnya" ujar crow, sedikit menceramahi kloningnya itu, mengabaikan Gaara.

Sementara sang bunshin melebarkan cengirannya. "tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan, lagipula kalaupun gagal, hanya akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman" respon bunshin itu.

"humph.. kau memang selalu memiliki jawaban di setiap hal yang ku tanyakan." Gumam Naruto menghela napaas. 'Kau memang diriku, tapi diriku yang mana, aku masih belum mengetahuinya dengan pasti. 'lanjut bocah itu dalam benaknya

"kau hanya sedang tidak beruntung bos" ujar sang bunshin semakin memperlebar cengirannya.

"yosh…. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengulur waktu sampai kedatanganku. Sepertinya kita sudah tidak sendiri lagi, dan kita harus segera melakukan tindakan pencegahan seperti dulu" ungkap crow dan bunshin Naruto mengangguk.

"**JANGAN ACUHKAN AKU SIALAN.." ** terdengar teriakan Gaara yang memerintahkan pasir di depannya kembali bergerak membentuk gelombang menerjang kedua sosok yang sejak tadi melakukan percakapan sendiri, mengabaikannya. Crow dan bunshin itu menghindar ke arah berbeda, membiarkan serangan pasir itu hanya bisa memecah angin di antara mereka.

Selintas terniang ingatan masa lalu Jinchuuriki itu, ketika ia masih berusian kisaran 4 tahunan. Ia ingin bermain dengan bocah seusianya, tapi tidak ada yang mau menemaninya, malah memilih lari meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ingatan kepedihan bagaimana ia di abaikan, kembali di pertunjukkan sekarang ini, hal yang sangat tidak ia senangi. Hal ini membuatnya geram, menggerakkan pasir di tubuhnya, membentuk lengan sempurna, menggantikan lengannya yang tadi hancur karena Jutsu suiton bunshin Naruto.

"**AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA, AKAN KUHAPUSKAN KEBERADAAN KALIAN DARI DUNIA INI"** teriak Gaara semakin menambah tekanan chakra bijunya. Naruto dan busnhinnya berlari dengan arah yang sama, namun di dua tempat yang berbeda, di bagian kanan dan kiri Gaara, dengan tujuan sang jinchuuriki itu.

Gaara menggerakkan lengan kanannya, memanjangkannya, mencoba meraih crow yang berlari cepat ke arahnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu menghadapi hantu ninja pelarian yang satu ini.

Crow melompat ke atas lengan besar itu, lalu berlari ke arah pemiliknya. Sejenak ia menatap bunshinnya yang mengangguk, seolah mengerti isi kepalanya. Crow yang sudah menyampaikan pesannya, kemudian melakukan serangkaian Segel tangan. Beberpa pasir yang ada di lengan itu bergerak mencoba menangkapnya, tapi tidak semudah itu. ia terus berlari sambil melakukan Segel tangan, melompat ke atas sambil menarik napas panjang.

**Katon : karyu Edan**" ungkapnya dalam benak, menyemburkan api yang membentuk kepala naga, langsung meraung akan menyantap sang Jinchuuriki. Lengan kiri gaara bergerak menjadi tamen, sama seperti gerakannya ketika melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan busnhin Naruto tadi.

Semburan api itu langsung memanggang lengan pasir milik jinchuuuriki Suna itu. persis seperti sebuah besi yang akan di potong menggunakan api. Memang api tidak berpengaruh pada pasir, karena hanya akan menambah kekuatan pasir yang akan semakin ringan bila terkena panas.

Tapi di sinilah tujuan rencana mereka. ketika Jutsu katon itu berakhir, sang bunshin melompat ke depan Gaara yang perlahan menggerakkan lengan yang tadi melindunginya, hendak melakukan serangan balasan

"Bingo.." ungkap Naruto menyeringai, muncul tepat didepan wajah jinchuuriki itu, kemudian memberikannya hadiah pukulan telak ke wajah sang Jinchuuriki.

Brukkkk…

Rahang bocah Suna itu seperti akan lepas dari wajahnya saja, ketika merasakan pukulan special bunshin Naruto itu. ia lalu terlempar ke bagian belakang, terseret di atas pasir sejauh beberapa meter.

Di bagian belakang, crow sudah menunggunya dengan tenang. Ketika wajah Gaara mengarah ke depannya, ia langsung memberikan sebuah uppercut, sukses mengangkat tinggi tubuh jincuhuuriki Suna itu, melayang di udara.

Gahhhh..

Gaara merintih kesakitan, mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya karena pengaruh uppercut itu. perisai pasir di tubuhnya belum sempat melakukan regenerasi, namun serangan kembali mendarat telak di wajahnya.

Di atas, Sang bunshin sudah menyeringai, menunggu kedatangan jinchuuriki. Ia berputar di udara, melakukan salto ke depan, lalu menempelkan tumit kaki kanannya ke perut gaara yang melayang ke arahnya.

**Uzumaki Hummer"** ucap bocah itu pelan, menghediahkan tendangan itu ke gaara yang kembali memuntahkan darah segar, sambil melipat tubuhnya karena pengaruh tendangan super kuat itu. tendangan itu juga sekaligus mengangtakan tubuhnya kembali ke permukaan, mendarat keras di atas pasir, menicptakan debu di sekitar tempatnya mendarat

Di sisi Suna

"GAARA.." teriak Temari khawatir ingin melompat dan membantu adiknya, tapi di tahan oleh Kankuro "Lepaskan aku Kankuro, tidak mungkin Gaara bisa selamat dari dua orang seperti mereka" lanjut wanita itu kesal

"Jika kau kesana, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu, tapi dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia adalah Crow No Sharingan, orang yang mampu membuat ninja pelarian kelas B lari terbirit-birit" ucap Kankuro mengamati crow dari kejauhan.

"Tch.. aku tidak perduli siapa dia, yang jelas aku mau me"-

"kau tidak boleh terlibat Temari, kau tau sendiri bagaimana perintah Kazekage-sama" tegas Kankuro

_Sebelumnya_

"_Temari, Kankuro…" suara Kazekage terdengar saat itu dari dalam ruangannya. Di hadapannya ada Temari dan Kankuro yang menunggu perintah selanjutnya. _

"_Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Temari. Meskipun ia adalah anak seorang Kazekage, tapi dalam keadaan formal seperti ini, ia bukan siapa-siapa, selain genin dari sunagakure._

"_dalam ujian ke dua nanti, tugas kalian hanyalah mengamati" ungkap Kazekage_

"_mengamati?" tanya Kankuro penasaran._

"_Hai.. apapun yang terjadi pada Gaara, jangan pernah ikut campur, atau kalian hanya akan mati sia-sia. Aku telah merencanakan beberapa hal untuknya dan ini berhubungan dengan masa depan sunagakure" jelas Kazekage_

_Temari menatap ayahnya serius, "jangan bilang kalau kau ingin membunuhnya lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam_

"_sebuah senjata, akan sangat berguna jika bisa di gunakan dengan baik, namun jika tidak, hanya akan merugikan dan membawa petaka saja." Kazekage diam sejenak menatap anak perempuannya itu. "kalian tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan Gaara, ia tidak akan memilih siapa lawan untuk dia hancurkan, bahkan keluarganya. Aku merencanakan sesuatu untuknya, paling tidak jika ia tewas, kematiannya akan berguna bagi sunagakure" lanjutnya tanpa ada nada penyesalan._

_Temari melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap mata ayahnya tajam. "Tch.. aku ragu apa kau memang ayahnya atau tidak" ungkap Temari kesal, melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan kage itu._

"_Kankuro, kau memiliki pemikiran lebih realistis dari Temari. Aku menaruh harpaan besar padamu untuk menahan Temari sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia karena sikap keras kepala dan kebodohannya itu" ujar Kazekage_

"_hai, aku mengerti, Kazekage-sama" respon Kankuro_

"ini adalah bagian dari rencana tou-san, meski kita tidak tau bagaimana detailnya, tapi kita tidak boleh terlibat di dalamnya" jelas Kankuro, melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Temari yang hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya saja.

Bersama tim Konoha

"serangan kombo yang mengagumkan.." ungkap Yamato, memuji serangan Naruto dan busnhinnya

"hai, sepertinya mereka sering melakukan latihan bersama. Tempo gerakan mereka begitu akurat, sehingga tidak menyisakkan satu celah pun" tambah Kakashi setuju.

"aku masih belum mengerti dari mana datangnya si crow itu" gumam kurenai yang masih juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Yosh Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kita juga menciptakan serangan gabungan. Aku yakin dengan api masa muda, kita bisa menciptakan serangan mengerikan, dengan kekuatan kita" ungkap Gai penuh percaya diri, memberikan jempolnya ke Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa dosa

"Ah Gai, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu" tanyanya.

"HUAAAHHH Kakashi.. KELAKUANMU IT"-

"Tch.. gai-san. Kita dalam pengawasan" ungkap yamato yang sudah menahan mulut gai dengan telapak tangannya. "kita tidak boleh melakukan gerakan yang bisa menarik perhatian lawan, atau kita akan kerepotan" lanjutnya perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gai

"yo Gai-kun.. bagaimana dengan masa mudamu?" sapa Kakashi dengan nada mengejek

Gai melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain "Tidak lucu' ucapnya ketus.

Di pertarungan Naruto dan Gaara

"teknikmu itu sudah lumayan berkembang" puji crow. Ia tau kalau bunshin darahnya selalu saja menggunakan tekhnik yang baginya hanya membuatng-buang tenaga saja. Crow yang aslil akan memilih menggunakan kunai, atau katana, menusuk jantung musuh biar lebih instant

Bunshin itu mendarat mulus di samping crow. "mah.. mah.. aku tidak tau kalau boss diam-diam memperhatiakan tekhnikku" ungkap bunshin itu menyeringai lebar.

"Humph.. hanya sedikit penasaran, kenapa diriku yang lain menggunakan tekhnik aneh seperti itu" ungkap crow menatap ke gumpalan debu yang tadi Gaara ciptakan.

"tekhnik itu cukup mengasyikkan jika tidak ingin membunuh lawan, lagipula misi kali ini bukan untuk melakukan pembunuhan" crow menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sejak tadi sudah menjadi sharingan.

"Misi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Misi kita adalah untuk memancing Gaara menjadi shukaku sempurna, lalu menahannya selama mungkin sampai pasukan pemberontak musuh muncul dan disanalah misi akan berakhir" jelas bunshin itu.

"menahan selama mungkin, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan itu" gumam crow, dan bunshinnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan mengambil chakra lagi boss, dan kali ini sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya." Ungkap bunshin itu mulai menyadari ada pergerakan dari arah gumpalan asap.

"hai, kurasa aku mengerti" respon sang boss. 'Aku akan membuka penyimpanan chakraku dan menggunakannya. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin akan menahan biju yang mengamuk, meskipun hanya ekor satu saja' lanjut crow, menatap perubahan di dalam gumpan debu.

Bersama Kakashi dan yang lain

'Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dari mereka' pikir Kakashi. "yamato, apa kau pernah melihat Naruto bersama crow sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran

"negative, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum di name" jawab pengguna mokuton itu.

"tapi mereka terlihat sanga akrab" tanya kurenai, memperhatikan keakraban Naruto dan crow, paling tidak itulah yang mereka ketahui.

"kurasa itu tidak penting saat ini" ungkap gai, menunjuk ke sisi lain dari Naruto dan crow. "akhrnya yang kita tunggu-tunggu telah tiba," lanjutnya. Ekspresi ke tiga ninja lain terkejut melihat apa yang di maksudkan oleh pengguna Taijutsu itu.

"**Aku tidak mungkin kalah, aku tidak mungkin akan kalah.. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN KALAH DARI ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN" ** suara Gaara terdengar menderu saat itu. suara itu sudah sangat jelas suara demonic dan aura chakra yang di keluarkan tidak lagi seperti biasanya. perlahan tubuh mininya berubah, membesar dan semakin membesar, membentuk tubuh baru, tubuh shukaku sempurna, memecahkan gumpalan debu lama, menciptakan gumpalan debu baru.

"dia memulainya boss.." ungkap sang bunshin serius, memperhatikan gumpana debu yang semakin membesar, juga chakra yang bisa di rasakan bahkan oleh ninja yang bukan seorang sensorik.

Bersama Temari

Ia melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat, sesuatu yang menebarkan terror sampai membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini. "ti-tidak.. tidak jangan sekarang, ia melakukan itu sekarang" ungkapnya khawatir akan apa yang ia lihat

"Apa yang kau tunggu Temari… ayo kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini, sebelum kita juga terkena impasnya. Gaara yang sekarang bukan lagi Gaara yang bisa di ajak bicara" ujar Kankuro, memegang lengan saudarinya, lalu melompat, menyeretnya semakin menjauh dari pertarungan.

Di gerbang arena ujian chunin

Kazekage, Pakura dan puluhan Anbu sudah stand-by, tinggal, menunggu kelanjutan perintah yang akan di berikan oleh Kazekage.

"bagaimana?" gumam Pakura, sedang melakukan telekomunikasi dengan seseorang dari earphone yang ia kenakan. "hai, aku mengerti. Terus pantau dan berikan perkembangan informasinya secara sistematis" lanjut Pakura yang kemudian melangkah ke samping Kazekage

"Target sudah berada dalam jangkauan, dan Gaara –sama sudah mulai perubahan bentuk menjadi shukaku" lapornya pada pemimpin tertinggi Suna itu.

"Aku mengerti" respon Kazekage pelan.

"tapi, ada hal lain yang mungkin akan menjadi penghalang, Kazekage-sama" tambah Pakura

Kazekage menggerakkan bola matanya ke Pakura. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus

"diluar dugaan, kita kedatangan tamu yang masih belum jelas apakah lawan atau kawan" Kazekage menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"siapa?" tanyanya singkat

"Crow No Sharingan. Ia sekarang sedang bertarung melawan Shukaku bersama Namikaze Naruto" ujar Pakura serius

'Sudah kuduga kalau bocah Namikaze itu terlalu hebat untuk mampu menjinakkan seekor biju. Pasti ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri dan membutuhkan orang lain. Crow no sharingan adalah bantuannya? Betapa mengejutkan mendengarkan hal seperti itu' pikir Kazekage serius. "apa ada lagi yang perlu di laporkan?" tanyanya

"semua sudah di posisi, tinggal menunggu aba-aba bergerak dari Kazekage-sama" ungkap Pakura.

Kazekage menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti apa maksud ninja elit dari desanya itu. "Tetap dalam posisi, sebentar lagi kita akan mulai beraksi, pastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana" ungkap Kazekage serius

"hai. Kazekage-sama" jawab Pakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

.

Di pertarungan Naruto melawan Gaara

Suasana padang pasir panas terus saja menyengat dan semakin siang semakin panas saja. Gumpalan debu terlihat menggila dan semakin menebal. Tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda gerakan untuk sementar, kecuali bayanga besar dalam gumpalan debu raksasa yang baru saja tercipta itu.

Sepasan mata mengerikan, mata berwarna kuning mulai terlihat dari dalam debu, sudah mulai menunjukkan wujud asli sosok raksasa iblis dari sunagakure, iblis pengendali pasir, iblis gila yang telah lama terpenjara di desa angin ini, Ichibi, shukaku no Tanuki

"Akhirnya ia menunjukkan diri juga" ungkap crow, mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung calon lawannya dengan sepasang sharingan dari kedua matanya.

"Cukup mengerikan juga yah.." tambah bunshinnya yang menggunakan telepak tangan kirinya, menahan cahaya matahari dari keningnya. Di hadapan mereka, ada shukaku yang di pangil oleh Gaara yang setengah badannya kini tertimbun di atas kepala biju itu.

"**Namikaze Naruto.. kau dan temanmu sungguh sangat menghiburku.. memaksaku sampai sejauh ini"** suara Gaara terdengar saat itu. ia menggerakkan tangan kanan besar shukaku, menggerakkannya ke arah Naruto dan crow, bertujuan untuk menghancurkan kedua tubuh mortal mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari crow, bunshin itu lalu melompat, bersamaan dengan crow, menghindarai serangan yang hanya bisa menciptakan gempa kecuil karena menindih permukaan pasir. Crow bwehenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya, sementara sang bunshin terus berlari, sambil menciptakan 3 bunshin yang berlari ke 4 arah berbeda.

"oi Tanuki, lawanmu adalah aku.." ungkap crow dengan gagah berani berdiri menghadang shukaku.

"**fufufu.. kau dan Namikaze memang sangat menghiburku… TAPI SAMPAI DI SINI HIDUP KALIAN.. MATILAH.." ** kembali gaara berteriak, mengangkat tangan kirinya, melambaiukannya, bersamaan dengan itu tercipta gelombang pasir tinggi yang menerjang Naruto.

'masih belum' pikir crow mendapati bunshinnya masih belum berada dalam posisinya. 'jika seperti ini, aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan ini pada mereka, tapi aku haris melakukannya' pikir crow, sedikit menekuk lututnya, lalu melesat tinggi ke udara, melewati gelobang pasir ciptaan shukaku.

"**MATI.." **teriak Gaara, menggerakkan tangan kanan shukaku akan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang melayang di udara. Dengan cepat sharingan itu berubah membentuk pola baru, pola mangekuyou pada sebelah kanan dan EMS di mata kirinya. Tubuhnya perlahan di lapisi aura putih pucat, membentuk sebuah tulang rusuk, lengkap dengan pergelangan tangan yang memegang sebuah katana besar.

"tidak semudah itu, Gaara" ucap crow, menepis terjangan lengan itu, dengan caraa memotong lengan shukaku. Pedang itu cukup tajam untuk membagi dua lengan itu, menjatuhkannya di atas permukaan sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi pasir

Bersama tim Konoha

"Apa itu.." ungkap Kurenai terkejut melihat kemampuan crow menggunakan mini **Susano'o**

"Aku tidak tau kurenai, tapi crow memiliki kelasnya sendiri. " jawab Kakashi penasaran, menatap dan mencoba mencopy dengan sharingannya. 'apapun itu, bukanlah Jutsu biasa yang bsia di copy. Aku bahkan tidak tau dari mana asal kekuatan itu' lanjutnya khawatir.

"ia memotong tangan Ichibi begitu mudah" ujar Gai terkejut.

"Dimana Naruto?" ungkap Yamato penasaran, mencoba mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

4 bunshin sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing, posisi yang saling menjauh, membetuk sebuah kubus dengan panjang sekitar 100 meter lebih dan duduk melantai bersama-sama lalu melakukan serangkain Segel tangan.

"Oh tidak.. jangan bilang kalau…" perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika munculnya barrier merah api dari masing-masing bunshin, menjulant tinggi keatas, lalu saling bertemu satu sama lainnya

"Sial.. kita harus cepat.." ungkap Yamato, melompat berusaha memasuki barrier yang sudah aktif.

"terlambat.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi, ketika barrier sudah menutup dengan sempurna dan Yamato masih sekitar 20 meteran.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Taicho.." suara seorang pria, ninja suna terdengar saat itu. sepertinya mereka berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah.

"segera persiapkan serangan.. kita akan segera menjalankan rencananya" instruksinya lagi, menggerakkan sebuah bonek kayu dengan jubah merah, boneka yang tidak asing lagi bagi warga sunagakure, Boneka Sandaime Kazekage.

T

B

C

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku… punya om Masashi…

Mungkin akan banyak typo, tapi jika sudah sempurna tanpa typo, hari itu juga aku akan berhenti menulis di fandom dan akan menjadi penulis sesungguhnya di dunia nyata.. kwkwkwk

Ok… _check it out_

_._

_**SEBELUMNYA…**_

"Apa itu.." ungkap Kurenai terkejut melihat kemampuan crow menggunakan mini **Susano'o**

"Aku tidak tau kurenai, tapi crow memiliki kelasnya sendiri. " jawab Kakashi penasaran, menatap dan mencoba mencopy dengan sharingannya. 'apapun itu, bukanlah Jutsu biasa yang bsia di copy. Aku bahkan tidak tau dari mana asal kekuatan itu' lanjutnya khawatir.

"ia memotong tangan Ichibi begitu mudah" ujar Gai terkejut.

"Dimana Naruto?" ungkap Yamato penasaran, mencoba mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

4 bunshin sudah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing, posisi yang saling menjauh, membetuk sebuah kubus dengan panjang sekitar 100 meter lebih dan duduk melantai bersama-sama lalu melakukan serangkain Segel tangan.

"Oh tidak.. jangan bilang kalau…" perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika munculnya barrier merah api dari masing-masing bunshin, menjulant tinggi keatas, lalu saling bertemu satu sama lainnya

"Sial.. kita harus cepat.." ungkap Yamato, melompat berusaha memasuki barrier yang sudah aktif.

"terlambat.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi, ketika barrier sudah menutup dengan sempurna dan Yamato masih sekitar 20 meteran.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Taicho.." suara seorang pria, ninja suna terdengar saat itu. sepertinya mereka berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah.

"segera persiapkan serangan.. kita akan segera menjalankan rencananya" instruksinya lagi, menggerakkan sebuah bonek kayu dengan jubah merah, boneka yang tidak asing lagi bagi warga sunagakure, Boneka Sandaime Kazekage.

_._

**AMENONUHOKO (Tombak Surgawi)**

.

_Sunagakure_, desa ini tengah mengadakan ujian _Chunin_ kedua, tepatnya di 'Gurun kuburan Monster', area yang menakutkan di Negara Angin. Keadaan saat itu sangat terik, lebih terik dari pada biasanya, terlihat jelas uap panas di atas permukaan pasir. Angin membawa beberapa pasir melayang, membentuk badai tipis di sekitar _Barrier_, suasana yang memang menjadi kebiasaan di padang pasir ini.

Sebuah _Barrier_ sekitar 100 m2 berwarna merah padat menutupi apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam wadah itu. tidak seperti _Barrier_ lain yang transparan, _Barrier_ ini tidak mampu di lihat tembus pandang, tetutup rapat bahkan tanpa celah sedikitpun. Beberapa _Shinobi _ dari _Konoha _dengan pakaian _Jōnin_ berada di arah utara _barrier_, mencoba menggali informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

'apa mungkin _barrier_ ini adalah _barrier_ yang sama seperti yang di gunakan di _Takigakure_? Pikir Yamato, menatap _barrier_ itu. Sementara itu Gai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menyentuhnya. "jangan sentuh barriernya, Gai_-san_" ujar _Jōnin_ itu menahan lengan Monster Hijau.

"lihat.." ucap Kakashi, mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian melemparkan ke _barrier_. Alhasil, batu itu berubah menjadi api, lalu menghilang di udara. "ini bukanlah _barrier_ biasa, melainkan _barrier_ Ninjutsu. Paling tidak membutuhkan chakra 4 orang _Jōnin_ untuk melakukannya" analisis si ninja peniru.

Kurenai menyipitkan kedua matanya, menemukan sedikit keganjilan dalam perkataan Kakashi. "4 orang dengan chakra selevel _Jōnin_?" gumamnya memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"bukannya tadi Naruto membuat 3 _bunshin_ yang membantunya membuat _barrier_?" tambah Asuma, mengerti arah pembicaraan Kurenai. "bagaimana mungkin seorang _Genin_ memiliki chakra melebihi _Jōnin_?" lanjutnya sangat penasaran.

"aku setuju" tambah Gai dengan pose berpikir, memegangi dagunya. "mungkin bagi Menma itu bisa jadi, tapi bagi Naruto sedikit mustahil" mereka semua mengatahui kenyataan kalau Menma adalah _ Jinchūriki_ _Kyūbi_. Mata ke empat _Jōnin_ _Konoha_ itu lalu mengarah ke Yamato, meminta penjelasan karena pengguna _Mokuton_ itu adalah senseinya.

"ak-aku sungguh tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya" respon mantan anggota 'Ne' itu sangat nerves. "memang benar aku adalah senseinya, namun Naruto_-san_ bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah diajak bicara. ia hanya akan membicarakan satu atau dua hal yang berhubungan dengan misi saja, selebihnya ia merahasiakan dari semuanya" lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan helaan napas panjang.

"seharusnya Kakashi-_senpai_ yang lebih mengenalnya, karena ia yang paling akrab dengan keluarga _Namikaze_" tambahnya pelan.

Kakashi terlihat tenang menatap _barrier_ di hadapannya. "memang benar aku cukup dekat dengan keluarga _Sensei,_ namun…" ia tidak lagi melanjutkan perkatannya. Selama ini ia memang mengenal keluarga _Namikaze_ lebih baik dari siapapun di _Konoha_, tapi sepertinya ia juga melupakan kalau Naruto adalah anggota keluarga itu. Ia mengetahui tentang yang lain, tapi tidak sedikitpun mengenai Naruto.

"Oi Kakashi, kenapa kau berhenti menjelaskan" tanya Gai dengan nada kesal, menunjuk rekan abadinya itu.

"begitu yah." Gumam Kurenai pelan, seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Kakashi.

Asuma juga menganggukkan wajahnya, mengerti apa maksud rekan wanitanya itu. 'jika ingin mencari tau mengenai Naruto, maka ayah dan Tsunade_-sama_ adalah orang yang tepat. Tetap saja aneh jika Kakashi bisa mengetahui banyak tentang anggota keluarga _Namikaze_, tapi tidak sedikitpun tentang Naruto.' analisis mantan ninja pelindung itu.

"tidak usah dulu memikirkan hal itu," ujar Kakashi. "kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam _barrier_ ini terlebih dahulu."

Yamato mengangguk setuju. "hai, tugas yang diberikan Yondaime_-sama _adalah memberikan laporan mengenai apa yang Naruto lakukan ketika menghadapi _Bijū_. Beliau tidak akan senang jika kita tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ungkap pengguna _Mokuton_ itu, melakukan Segel tangan ular, kemudian menjongkok, menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas tanah.

Perlahan dari telapak tangannya mengeluarkan kayu runcing, menusuk ke dalam tanah, mencari dasar _barrier_ di kedalaman.

"Yosh, jika kita tidak bisa masuk melalui jalur biasa, maka kita akan masuk melalui jalur bawah tanah." Ungkap Gai terlihat bahagia, mengerti apa yang di lakukan Yamato. "KAU MEMANG GENIUS, YAMATO-KU"-

Gai harus menghentikan perkataan eksentriknya ketika yang ia temukan di dasar adalah _barrier_ yang sama seperti yang tampak di permukaan. Rekan _Jōnin_ lainnya juga terlihat sedikit kecewa karena hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

"kurasa Naruto tidak mengizinkan kita masuk" gumam Kakashi lemah.

'sama seperti di _Takigakure_, ia tidak mengizinkan satu orang pun untuk melihat pertarungannya melawan biju dan melaporkan sendiri dengan singkat. Kenapa?' pikir Yamato penasaran, menjatuhkan batangan kayu yang tadinya menempel dengan telapak tangannya. 'apa ia melindungi _Crow_ agar tidak di ganggu? Atau ia sengaja tidak ingin menunjukan kemampuannya? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran anak itu' lanjutnya memaksa otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

.

Sementara itu, dalam _barrier_.

Terlihat _Bijū_ ekor satu sudah mencapai besar maksimalnya, dengan tangan kanan yang buntung setelah pedang _Susano'o_ tidak sempurna _Crow_ memotongnya, mengembalikannya menjadi pasir. Empat _bunshin_ Naruto yang menyebar juga sudah menciptakan pelindung masing-masing dari serangan segala arah, menciptakan mini berrier yang sama, melindungi mereka. Jadi apapun yang terjadi selama pertarungan, tidak akan mengganggu _barrier_ itu.

_Susano'o_ stengah badan tidak sempurna _Crow_ berdiri megah, menantang _Bijū_ ekor satu dalam arena kisarana sebesar lapangan bola itu. terlihat cukup kecil bagi dua monster yang tengah berhadapan satu sama lainnya.

"siapa kau…." Geram Gaara, menatap _Crow_ yang masih berlindung di balik _Susano'o_-nya.

"siapa aku?" tanya _Crow_ balik seperti sedang berpikir.

"apa kau salah satu orang suruhan tou_-san_ untuk membunuhku?" tanya Gaara lagi. "atau kau adalah"-

"anggap saja aku adalah orang yang suka ikut campur urusan lain" potongnya dengan nada bercanda.

Gaara menyeringai, dan itu bukanlah seringan biasa, melainkan sringaian yang mengerikan. "begitu yah.. jadi kau adalah rekan _Namikaze_ Naruto" komennya terdengar sangat bahagia, namun reaksi bahagia mengerikan.

"sekarang bukan waktunya bertanya, Gaara_-chan_.." ejek _Crow_ menyeringai di balik topengnya. "sekarang tunjUKAN KALAU KAU MAMPU MELAWANKU" lanjutnya, menggerakkan tangan _Susano'o_ ke belakang tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya, memunculkan lilngkaran seperti kalung dengan hiasan tomoe di dalamnya.

**Yasaka Magatama"** gumam _Crow_ tenang, melakukan serangan dadakan, menyarang Shukaku telak. _Bijū_ itu mengangkat lengannya, mengangkat pasir di hadapannya, menjadikannya benteng pertahanan sempurna, membendung serangan itu.

Boommm

Ledakan pasir terjadi, serangan _Susano'o_ _Crow_ berhasil di gagalkan. Pasir itu tidak langsung berhenti ketika berhasil menahan serangan _Crow_, melainkan terus bergerak menuju _Susano'o_ milik Pemburu Ninja Pelarian itu.

Pasir it uterus menggulung, menerjang bagaikan gelombang tsunami tinggi, menyerang _Crow_ yang bahkan tidak bergeser dari posisinya. Dengan tenangnya, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, mengabaikan gelombang pasir yang sudah menerjang _Susano'o_-nya.

'Hum, 'desisnya dalam hati menatap terjangan gelombang tsunami pasir.

"BAGAIMANA _CROW_, KAU LIHAT KAN.. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU DENGAN PASIRKU" teriak Gaara di atas kepala shukaku, mengendalikan pasir yang mengintari tubuh _Susano'o_-_Crow_. "AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU DAN MENUNJUKKAN KEBERADAANKU DI DUNIA INI. HAHAHAHHA" lanjutnya berteriak keras, menyeringai, merasa bangga karena telah berhasil melapisi seluruh tubuh _Susano'o_ dengan pasirnya.

Pasir-pasir terus saja bergerak dan menggulung tubuh _Susano'o_ seperti adonan kue yang melapisi isinya, semakin menebal dan semakin kuat. Sepertinya Gaara tidak ingin memberikan sedikit saja celah ke musuh barunya itu, paling tidak itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"SEKARANG..** MATILAH.." ** teriak Gaara keras, mengangkat tangan shukaku miliknya, bersiap meremukkan _Susano'o_ beserta tubuh _Crow_ di dalamnya.

Tapi semua tidak berjalan seperti rencananya…

Sebuah tusukan pedang chakra _Susano'o_ seperti kris putih transparan menembus pasir dari bawah, kemudian merobeknya. Dari arah lain juga terlihat tusukan yang sama, lalu merobek pasir sampai ke atas. Setelah kedua pedang chakra besar bertemu, _Susano'o_ berbentuk manusia kekar rambut panjang dengan mata biru melompat keluar, terbebas dari pasir, langsung mengarah ke Gaara yang melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.,

"BUTUH LEBIH DARI PASIR UNTUK MENGALAHKANKU.." teriak _Crow_ keras di sertai raungan mengerikan _Susano'o_, semakin mendekatkan susanonya ke tubuh _Bijū_ ekor satu yang di kendalikan Gaara. Tangan _Kiri_ _Susano'o_ itu menusukkan katanannya, menyerang wajah shukaku satu-satunya lengan shukaku terangkat, menahan tusukan itu agar tidak menyentuh si pengendali.

Stab..

Alhasil, tusukan itu menembus lengan shukaku, menghentikannya beberapa meter di depan Gaara. Namun sepertinya itulah yang _Crow_ inginkan. Ia menyeringai di balik topengnya, tak kala ia menggerakkan tangan kanan _Susano'o_-nya, menyerang wajah kiri Shukaku.

Brukkk

Pukulan itu berhasil mengenai wajah _Bijū_ itu telak, melemparkannya beberapa meter kebelakang, terseret di atas permukaan pasir, mendarat menggunakan punggungnya.

**ROARRRRR…..**

Raungan mengerikan _Susano'o_ _Crow_ terdengar, tak kala monster chakra itu membuka kedua mulutnya lebar, mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Ia seolah menunjukkan kalau tidak ada yang mampu berdiri di hadapannya dan mengalahkannya, seperti gorilla yang penuh percaya diri meraung, sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

.

Luar _barrier, _bersama tim Suna

"ap-apa ini.." ujar Temari di sisi lain _barrier_ merasakan getaran keras di permukaan _barrier_ seperti gempa bumi. Ia berdiri di depan _barrier_, hanya bisa harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam.

''apapun ini, pastilah berada di atas level kita" komen Kankuro cukup tenang, namun ia sedikit ketakutan ketika merasakan gemparan bumi. Lalu terdengarlah raungan mengerikan _Susano'o_, mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"ap-apa lagi ini.." ucap Temari gemetar ketakutan, terjatuh di atas pasir, kemudian berdiri di atas pasir menggunakan lututnya, sebelum perlahan duduk melipat kakinya di atas pasir, sangat pasrah dan ketakutan.

'i-ini lebih menakutkan dari,… Gaara' pikir Kankuro, bersikap kuat, tetap berdiri meskipun telah merasakan aura gila itu.

Bersama _Jōnin_ _Konoha_

"aku penuh semangat untuk menyaksikan pertarungan penuh masa muda mereka. AYO KITA CARI JALAN MASUK KE DALAM" teriak Gai penuh semangat, dengan kedua bola matanya sudah menyala.

"nah Gai_-kun_. Kita tidak bisa menyentuh _barrier_ ini dari luar,, dan tidak ada pengguna _Jikukkan_ di sini. Jadi kita harus ber"- perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika pertarungan mulai terasa dengan tanah yang bergetar

"sudah di mulai" ungkap Yamato, di respon anggukan oleh Asuma.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai berakibat seperti ini, namun sep"- Asuma tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, malah melebarkan kedua matanya. reaksi yang sama di berikan oleh semua rekannya, terkejut merasakan aura pembunuh mengerikan seperti ini.

"ap-apa ini?" tanya Kurenai shok

'milik shukaku?' tebak Kakashi. 'tidak, jika ini milik shukaku, pastilah sama dengan apa yang kurasakan setelah Gaara berubah tadi. Ini jauh berbeda dari yang pertama, ini lebih mengerikan' lanjutnya analisis menatap _barrier_.

"tekanan Aura Membunuh pekat" komen Yamato, di respon anggukan oleh Gai. "shukaku yah.."

'aku menyebut diriku monster hijau, namun setelah merasakan aura ini, aku ragu kalau aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya' komen Gai lemah di dalam benaknya.

"bukan, ini bukan shukaku" jelas Kakashi sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Dalam _barrier_

Pasir yang tadi di perintahkan oleh gaara, kembali terjatuh karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan setelah menerima serangan telak _Susano'o_ _Crow_. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan benda itu dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Sementara di sisi lain, _Crow_ menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sangat merendahkan manusia yang hidup dengan membunuh orang sebagai pengakuan keberadaannya itu.

"kau berubah bentuk seperti ini tidak mengubah keadaan kalau kau tetap lemah" ungkap _Crow_ mulai mengeluarkan perkataan pedihnya, menatap rendah bentuk _Bijū_ yang mulai bergerak, kembali berdiri. "kau memang berubah dalam fisik, namun secara keseluruhan, kau tidak berubah, hanya menjadi semakin menyedihkan, lemah dan menjadi…. monster"

"diam kau….." komen Gaara geram

"kau mengatakan dengan membunuhku dapat membuat orang mengakui keberadaanmu? Candaan apa itu" ejek lagi ninja itu dengan nada semakin mengejek.

"diam…" geram Gaara semakin terpancing, kini telah berdiri.

"kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto, berani mengatakan akan membunuhku."

"Diam KAU.." terdengar nada Gaara semakin meninggi dengan tatapan membunuh yang ia berikan.

"kau tidak lebih dari sampah yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan _Bijū_ di dalam tubuhnya, dan mengakui kalau itu kekuatanmu sendiri, "ia berhenti sejenak menatap Gaara yang sudah siap melumatnya. Tangan besar Shukaku bergerak akan mencabik _Susano'o_ miliknya, dengan aura membunuh _Bijū_ itu mulai terasa mendominasi.

"KUBILANG… DIAM…" akhirnya tangan itu menyentuh _Susano'o_ _Crow_, namun dengan mudahnya _Crow_ menahan lengan itu dengan tangan _Susano'o_-nya, menggenggamnya erat, kemudian lengannya yang lain mengeluarkan pedang chakra seperti pertama dan memotong lengan itu.

"…menyedihkan.." ejek _Crow_ setelah memotong lengan besar _Bijū_ milik Gaara. Tidak berhenti di sana, ia menggerakkan kaki _Susano'o_-nya, menendang pelipis wajah _Bijū_ itu, melemparkannya kembali ke atas tanah, terseret beberapa meter ke samping _Kiri_.

"semakin kau menggunakan chakra _Bijū_ itu, semakin kau menunjukkan kalau kau sendiri, hanya bisa tergentung pada _Bijū_ di dalam tubuhmu. Manusia lebih tinggi dari _Bijū_, dan kau menunjukkan rendahnya dirimu dengan membiarkan _Bijū_ menguasaimu, manusia rendahan" Gaara semakin mengerang geram, kembali menggerakkan tubuh _Bijū_ besarnya untuk berdiri.

"kau mengatakan kalau aku menghiburmu?" tanya _Crow_ dengan nada mengejek. "kau hanyalah manusia rendahan yang tidak membutuhkan hiburan. Kau bahkan tidak pantas berada di dunia ini"

"DIAM KAU…." Bentak Gaara super geram.

"keberadaanmu tidak pernah di harapkan di dunia ini. Semua orang tidak pernah menginginkamu ada, bahkan saudara-saudaramu." Pikiran Gaara saat itu kembali ke Yashamaru yang berniat membunuhnya malam itu, ketika ia masih kecil dulu, ingatan yang sangat menyakitkan. "Tidak ada yang pernah menginginkan kau terlahir di dunia ini. Ayahmu ingin membunuhmu, sangat menyedihkan. Aku yakin ibumu menyesal telah melahirkan orang sepertimu di duni"-

"KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN…." Teriak Gaara geram melakukan Segel _ram_, emosinya sudah mencapai puncak dan saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah ingin melumat hidup-hidup _Crow_ di depan matanya.

Sementara _Crow_ menyeringai tipis di balik topengnya. 'akhirnya ia akan melakukannya juga.' Pikirnya puas menyadari rencananya berhasil seperti yang ia inginkan. 'aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya bertarung dengan _Bijū_ yang mengendalikan tubuhnya'

**Tanuki Neiri no **_**Jutsu**_**" **perlahan mata Shukaku berubah menjadi kuning terang dan dengan itu akhirnya Gaara menyerahkan 100% kendali tubuh _Bijū_ ke pemiliknya, sementara ia tertidur dalam jutsunya.

"**YUHUUUUU… AKU BEBAS SAYANG.. AKU BEBAS.." **terdengar suara Shukaku yang senang setelah Gaara melepaskan kendali tubuhnya menjadi sepenuhnya miliknya. Shukaku memiliki sikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang ini, sikap liar yang susah di kendalikan. Matanya kemudian mendapati _Crow_ **"AKU AKAN MENGAMUK, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.." **lanjutnya, menarik napas panjang, kemudian memuntahkan bola angin besar dari dalam mulutnya, menyerang _Susano'o_ _Crow_ yang tetap aktif.

Boommm

_Crow_ tidak bergerak sesentipun untuk menghindari serangan itu dengan penuh percaya diri, ia memasang _Susano'o_-nya sebagai tameng pelilndung, menghadapi langsung bola angin, _Jutsu_ Shukaku. Begitu _Jutsu_ itu mendekat, kedua lengan _Susano'o_ menyilang di depan dadanya.

BOOMMMM

Ledakan besar terdengar ketika _Jutsu_ itu menyentuh tubuh _Susano'o_ _Crow_, menciptakan gumpalan debu tebal menutupi seluruh tubuh _Susano'o_ tidak sempurna full badan itu.

'aku tidak menyangka _Fūton_ milik _Bijū_ bisa begitu kuat' pikir _Crow_ menyadari kalau tubuhnya di geser kebelakang, terkena tekanan dahsyat _Jutsu_ Shukaku. Kaki _Susano'o_-nya memang tetap kokoh berdiri, namun di dorong ke belakang , bergeser dari posisinya pertama.

"**AKU MEMBUNUHNYA.. AKU MEMBUNUHNYA.." ** teriak Shukaku liar, memperhatikan gumpalan debu yang menutupi _Crow_ dan _Susano'o_-nya. Namun reaksi bahagianya itu perlahan mulai menghilang ketika menemukan kenyataan berbeda dengan persepsinya. Di sana mulai terlihat tubuh transparan _Susano'o_ kekar, dan rambut panjang melambai-lambai di udara.

"tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkanku, _Bijū_" ujar _Crow_ agak arrogan, berdiri di tengah _Susano'o_-nya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"**fufufu, kau cukup menarik.. kau cukup menarik…"** ujar _Bijū_ itu, merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menempelkan potongan lengannya yang masih menyatu dengan tubuhnya ke atas permukaan pasir.

'apa yang akan ia lakukan?' pikir _Crow_ penasaran, mengamati gerak-gerik _Bijū_ itu penasaran. Sisa lengan itu seolah meleleh, melebur menyatu dengan permukaan pasir. Kedua mata Mengekyou Sharingan _Crow_ menyipit, menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah kaki _Susano'o_-nya.

Clap..

'begitu yah.. 'pikir _Crow_ sepertinya menemukan taktik _Bijū_ lawannya. Ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap kedua kaki _Susano'o_-nya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak dengan bebas. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap Shukaku. _Bijū_ itu perlahan bergerak, kembali berdiri dan kali ini terlihat berbeda. Kedua lengan yang melebur dengan pasir perlahan memadat dan membentuk sepasang lengan utuh, mulai dari bagian atas, sampai ujung tangan itu, membentuk sepasang tangan sempurna.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SAYANG.." ** teriak Shukaku menggila, berlari seperti rakun, kemudian melompat cepat akan menerjang _Susano'o_ di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia sudah bertarung menggunakan insting hewani _Bijū_-nya.

'ini akan semakin menarik' pikir _Crow_ menyeringai di balik topengnya, menatap _Bijū_ lawannya yang sudah semakin mendekatinya, melayang di udara. 'ia tidak ingin aku menghindari serangannya, karena itu menangkapku dengan _Jutsu_-nya. Bagaimanapun juga, melawan pengendali pasir di padang pasir sangatlah menarik, tapi..' lanjutnya dengan cepat melakukan Segel tangan.

_**Suiton**_** : Suiryu edan" **ujar bocah itu pelan, menciptakan air dari sekelilingnya yang kemudian membentuk pusaran dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah naga seukuran _Susano'o_-nya. Naga air itu meraung, lalu melesat cepat menyambut Shukaku yang melayang di udara.

'kau lemah terhadap air..' lanjutnya menyeringai. Shukaku melebarkan kedua matanya, kemudian menyilangkah kedua lengan di depan wajahnya, melindungi Gaara yang akan terkena terjangan _Jutsu_ _Suiton_ itu.

BRUKKK

Suara keras terdengar ketika naga air menggemur tubuh Shukaku, mengembalikannya ke permukaan pasir, lalu bergeser, terseret kasar di atas permukaan benda yang mampu membuatnya sangat special itu. mengendalikan pasir bukanlah hal yang bisa di remehkan, terlebih di tengah lautan padang pasir seperti sekarang. Tapi, bagi pengguna _Suiton_ seperti _Crow_ yang bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan, hal ini bukan masalah besar.

'hoh, dia melindungi Gaara yah' pikir _Crow_, menyeringai di balik topengnya, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. ' tapi bagaimanapun juga,' lanjutnya, melirik kebawah, ke pasir yang masih menahan pergerakan kakinya. Sesaat kemudian, kedua lengan _Susano'o_-nya yang sudah memegang pedang _Chakra_ langsung ia sabetkan menyilang ke pasir itu.

"**sialan kau…" **ujar Shukaku kesal, menyadari jebakannya sudah di lepaskan dan kesempatannya telah hilang. Ia perlahan bangkit, berdiri di jarak sekitar 20 meter dengan _Susano'o_ _Crow_, menatapnya tidak suka. **"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.." ** teriaknya mengeluarkan _Chakra_ pekat, mencoba mengitimidasi lawannya.

"apa ada yang mengatakan kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk _Bijū_ dengan kekuatan paling rendah?" ejek _Crow_ dengan nada sangat merendahkan _Bijū_ itu

"**SIALAN KAU.." ** geram _Bijū_ itu kembali mengembangkan dadanya, kemudian memukuli perutnya, sama seperti serangannya pertama, menciptakan bola angin besar, menyerang langsung _Susano'o_ _Crow_.

"bodoh.." ejek _Crow_ semakin meremehkan _Bijū_ itu. Dengan tenang ia mengangkat lengan _Susano'o_-nya, kemudian membelah _Jutsu_ itu sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya, terlihat sangat mudah. Tanpa _Crow_ sadari, ada lagi bom angin lain yang mengarah ke arahnya, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar angin seperti pertama.

'TIDAK…' pikir _Crow_ terlambat menyadarinya dan..

BOOOMMMMMM

Ledakan keras terasa ketika tubuh _Susano'o_-nya terhempas kebelakang setelah terkena _Jutsu_ beruntun Shukaku. Kakinya terseret kebelakang, tetap kokoh mengahadapi gempuran tekanan _Jutsu_ _Bijū_ itu. gumpalan debu menyelimuti tubuhnya, tidak bisa menatap jelas ke sekitarnya, terhalangi debu. Ia mengangkat lengannya, mencegah debu masuk kematanya. 'aku terlalu meremehkannya' pikirnya menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Memang benar terlambat baginya menyadari hal itu. _Jutsu_ yang baru saja mengenainya bukanlah _Jutsu_ biasa, terbukti dengan tubuh _Susano'o_-nya yang terlihat retak. _Jutsu_ itu di isi oleh butiran pasir yang menguatkannya. Angin bisa di tahan, tapi tidak jika sudah ada pasir di dalamnya.

Perlahan-lahan debu menghilang, ia sudah bisa melihat jelas kerusakan yang ada di tubuh _Susano'o_-nya. Tapi begitu ia melihat ke luar _Susano'o_-nya, Shukaku sudah muncul, di hadapannya, mengarahkan kepalang tangannya ke wajah skeleton _Chakra_ yang menjadi pertahanan terbaik klan _Uchiha_ itu.

'tidak…. 'pikir _Crow_ melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat kepalang tangan Shukaku sudah menyentuh wajahnya.

BRUKKKK

Tubuh _Susano'o_ itu terhempas ke sebelah kanan, mendarat dengan dadanya, kemudian terlempar kembali, mendarat dengan punggunya, lalu bergeser jauh sampai ke tepi _barrier_ yang telah ia buat. Tidak sampai di situ saja, begitu ia mendapatkan kesadarannya dari guncangan pukulan Shukaku, ia sudah melihat _Bijū_ itu memukul perutnya, kembali mengeluarkan _Jutsu_ angin pasirnya.

'gawat.. jika terkena, aku akan tamat' pikir _Crow_, menggerakkan lengan _Susano'o_ nya ke atas permukaan pasir, kemudian melompat, melompat, memaksa kaki _Susano'o _itu bergerak, menghindari serangan.

BOOMMMM

Serangan itu melewatinya dan hanya bisa menyentuh _barrier_ kokoh yang tidak tergores, bahkan sedikit saja. sementara _Crow_ kembali berdiri dengan _Susano'o_ yang perlahan pulih, menutup retakan sebelumnya yang di ciptakan oleh _Jutsu_ angin pasri Shukaku.

"**BAGAIMANA **_**NINGEN**_**… BAGAIMANA **_**JUTSU**_** SAJIN DAITOPAKU.. HAHAHAH**" ujar Shukaku memamerkan kemampuan _Jutsu_ penggabungan angin dan pasirnya.

_Crow_ terlihat mengatur pernapasan, terengah-engah setelah melakukan gerakan hebat untuk menghindari serangan lawannya. Menggerakkan _Susano'o_ seperti itu tidaklah mudah, membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan energy.

"cukup bagus untuk.. menghiburku.." komen _Crow_, menarik napas, mengembalikan tenpp pernapasannya. "tapi, tidak terlalu cukup untuk menghentikanku" lanjutnya bangga. 'kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan seluruh warga di sunagakure merasakan _Chakra_ _Bijū_ itu' lanjutnya dalam benak, melirik salah satu bunshinnya yang terlihat sudah mulai kualahan mengatasi _barrier_.

"**ningen.. kau benar-benar menghiburku… AKU SEMAKIN BERSEMANGAT MENGHENCURKANMU" **teriak _Bijū_ itu, bersamaan dengan tsunami pasir yang terbentuk di hadapannya.

'oh tidak, jangan serangan ini lagi' pikir _Crow_ frustasi.

Sementara itu, di sunagakure sebelumnya

Seluruh persiapan pasukan _Kirigakure_, di bawah komando langsung Kazekage sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu perintah saja. Kazekage berdiri di barisan paling depan, memimpin satu battalion pasukannya yang terdiri dari sekitar 500 _Shinobi_ _Jōnin_ dan _Chunin_. Di sampingnya berdiri wanita paling dianggap berbahaya di _Kirigakure_, Pakura si pengguna _Shakuton_.

"apa ada perkembangan laporan dari unit mata-mata?" tanya Kazekage. Ia telah mencurigai beberapa titik yang memungkinnya munculnya pasukan pemberontak dan telah melakukan tindakan antisipasi

"belum ada, Kazekage_-sama_ " jawab Pakura sopan. "tapi di titik utara, tim sensorik sudah mulai merasakan adanya gerakan beberapa _Shinobi_ yang di anggap sedang memantau keadaan" lanjutnya detail

Kazekage mengangguk mengerti. "utara yah.." gumamnya pelan. "dari semua titik, utara adalah titik yang paling memungkinkan, karena berada dekat dengan pintuk keluar dari gurun pasir ini. mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko menangkap Shukaku di dekat wilayah _Kirigakure_" lanjutnya analisis. Ia menjadi Kage bukan karena apa-apa.

"hai, aku mengerti" respon Pakura tenang. Posisi mereka ada di timur, sedikit mendekati selatan, dimana desa berada. Dari sini, mereka bisa memantau pergerakan pasukan pemberontak sekaligus memantau desa, jika saja ada serangan dadakan.

"tetap waspada, dan jalankan sesuai rencana. Ini adalah titik awal, jadi jangan sampai di kacaukan" instruksi Kazekage.

"hai.. kami sudah menyiapkan semua sesuai rencana, tinggal menunggu perintah saja" jawab wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Kemudian ia melebarkan matanya terkejut, mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kazekage. '_Chakra_ ini…'

"sudah di mulai yah.." gumam Kage itu menatap jauh ke utara, tempat ia merasakan tekanan _Chakra_ Shukaku. Saat ini Gaara sudah mulai berubah menjadi Shukaku, jadi mereka mulai bisa merasakan charka _Bijū_ itu.

"perintah.." ucap Pakura meminta perintah selanjutnya

"tahan dulu.. tunggu konfirmasi dari unit mata-mata" jawab Kage itu tetap tenang. 'sepertinya anak itu berhasil melakukan bagiannya' lanjutnya dalam benak

'_Namikaze_ Naruto.. sepertinya ia tidak hanya besar mulut saja' pikir Pakura menyeringai. Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka semua bisa merasakan aura mengerikan, aura yang _Susano'o_ _Crow_ keluarkan.

"ap-apa ini…" gumam Pakura terkejut

'sepertinya Shukaku mengalami kerepotan di sana' pikir Kazekage tenang. "abaikan saja. kita hanya berfokus pada Shukaku, dan abaikan yang lain" perintah pemimpin _Suna_ itu.

"hai.." jawab Pakura. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya, menyetuh ear phone di telinganya. "Kazekage-sama…" mata Kazekage itu melirik asisstennya serius.

.

Utara kirgakure.

Berbeda dengan pasukan yang berasal dari _Kirigakure_, pasukan yang di pimpin oleh kalajengking merah dari sunagakure ini lebih sedikit. Hanya sekitar 200 anggota saja. Tapi dengan 200 itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Kazekage menjadikannya ancaman desa yang berbahaya dan harus di musnahkan, paling tidak itulah yang ia katakan ke _Yondaime_ ketika ia berada di _Konoha_ dan meminta ujian kedua di lakukan di desa mereka.

"_Taicho_.. "terdengar suara seorng _Shinobi_ sunagakure, mengenakan pakaian khas _Jōnin_ desanya, berdiri di belakang tubuh boneka kaljengkin Sasori.

"bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sasori yang saat itu mengenakan jubah merah menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"semua sudah siap di posisi seperti yang telah di rencanakan." Jawab _Shinobi_ itu sopan. "hanya tinggal menunggu perintah saja dan semua akan meluncur" lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

"bagaimana dengan regu mata-mata, apa sudah ada kabar dari mereka?" tanya Sasori lagi. Sepertinya ia telah merencanakan semua ini dengan sempurna, dan tidak menginginkan kesalahan sedikitpun.

"mereka juga sudah di posisi seperti yang telah di rencanakan. Rencana A berhasil dan pasukan _Suna_ menanggapinya dengan baik" jelas pria _Jōnin_ itu

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "berarti tinggal menunggu acara inti"

"hai" respon _Shinobi_ itu yakin

"bagus.. aku tidak suka menunggu, tapi aku lebih tidak suka rencanaku berjalan tidak seperti seharusnya. Jangan biarkan hal kecil menjadi pengganggu, singkirkan segala kemungkinan yang muncul dan akan menghalangi kita, apapun itu" instruksi sang pemimpin, menatap jauh ke padang pasir.

Di belakangnya, ada sebuah bukit besar dengan sebuah pintu di tepi bukit itu. sepertinya tempat itu adalah tempat persembunyian mereka selama ini, dengan kecepatan angin di sekitar yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan area lainnya, sehingga menciptakan debu yang menghalangi pandangan. Tentu saja tempat ini sangat sempurna untuk di jadikan tempat bersmbunyi.

"_Taicho_.." ujar _Shinobi_ itu, mulai merasakan tekanan _Chakra_ Shukaku.

"perintahkan semua untuk bersiap. Tim sensorik akan berada di tengah, dan biarkan _Shinobi_ yang memiliki kemampuan serangan jarak jauh berada di barisan depan. Lindungi tim sensor kita karena mereka yang akan menunjukkan jalan" perintah kapten itu tegas

"hai, _Taicho_" jawab _Shinobi_ itu.

"persiapkan tim penyegel yang akan menyegel Shukaku buat dalam dua barisan, tempatkan dengan kekuatan yang sama. Lindungi dengan _Shinobi_ yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat, dan jangan sampai ada kesalahan" lanjut kapten itu memberikan perintah

"hai" respon _Shinobi_ di belakangnya dengan anggukan.

"terakhir, di bagian belakang, tempatkan tim medis dan tenaga sisa lainnya untuk melindunginya. Semua harus sudah siap dalam 5 menit dan setelah itu susul aku ke lokasi. Jangan sampai terlambat" itulah perintah terakhir yang ia berikan, kemudian melangkah menuju asal _Chakra_ Shukaku.

"hai _Taicho_.." jawab _Shinobi_ itu, menghilang dalam pusaran pasir.

'setelah Shukaku di keluarkan, aku akan menjadikan anak itu salah satu koleksi bonekaku. Kemampuannya mengendalikan pasir akan cukup berguna' pikir Sasori sambil melangkah. Ia yang menjadi pelopor dalam percobaan pemberontakan ini. Pasukan mereka tidak begitu banyak, karena itu mereka membutuhkan bantuan Shukaku yang akan menutupi kekuarangan mereka. jika mereka kalah dalam kuantitas, seharusnya mereka menang dalam kualitas, dan dengan Shukaku di tangan mereka, masalah itu akan tertutupi.

Sementara itu, bersama pasukan inti _Sunagekure_

"Kazekage_-sama_ " ucap Pakura, berlutut di belakang Kazekage yang tengah menatap ke hamparan padang pasir.

Mata Kazekage melirik kebelakang, mengintip salah satu bawahan setianya itu. "bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyanya dengan nada suara sedikit datar

"pasukan pemberontak sudah mulai bergerak. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di posisi" terang wanita itu, menceritakan situasi yang tengah terjadi

Kazekage menganggukkan wajahnya mengerti, kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan. "kirim unit pertama untuk melakukan penyerangan. Tetap jalankan rencana pertama" instruksinya serius.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. "lalu, bagaimana dengan unit mata-mata?" tanya

"untuk sekarang, mereka masih di butuhkan, jadi tahan mereka di posisi masing-masing sampai ada perintah selanjutnya" Pakura lagi-lagi menganggukkan wajahnya mengerti "juga, jauhkan ninja _Konoha_ dari lokasi. Perintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke penginapan dan jangan sampai masuk ke dalam pertempuran. Kita sudah lama merencanakan dan menunggu saat ini, jangan sampai gagal hanya karena hama kecil" lanjutnya dan kali ini dengan suara sedikit arrogan.

"sepertinya akan sedikit sulit Kazekage_-sama_ " Kazekage itu melirik Pakura.

"jelaskan" perintah Kazekage.

"semua di luar rencana, _Crow_ no _Sharingan_ tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil alih tugas _Namikaze_" terang wanita itu singkat. "saat ini, Gaara_-sama_ dan _Namikaze_ Naruto tengah bertarung di dalam _barrier_ Fuinjutsu yang cukup kuat. Tidaka ada satu unitupun yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam _barrier_ itu, dan ninja _Konoha_ standby di belakang _barrier_"

Kazekage diam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. '_Crow_ no _Sharingan_? Apa hubungan bocah _Namikaze_ itu dengan pemburu itu?' pikir Kazekage tidak memiliki bayangan tentang apa yang senarnya terjadi antara _Crow_ dan Naruto. 'kenyataannya, jika ia muncul dan menggantikan bocah itu, berarti bukan bocah itu yang bisa menahan _Bijū_ di _Takigakure_ dulu, melainkan…'

"perintahkan unit pertama untuk menghalangi pasukan pemberontak dan unit kedua untuk _standby_ di lokasi pertarunga Gaara. Ini adalah misimu, kau harus menangkap ninja misterius itu" ikrarnya memberikan perintah

Pakura menundukkan wajahnya, "hai, aku mengerti…" dengan itu ia menghilang via _Shunshin_.

'sekarang Gaara, apa yang bisa kau lakukan …. Tidak, Shukaku.. apa yang akan kau lakukan melawan seorang pengguna sharingan' pikir Kazekage sedikit penasaran

Sementara itu, arena pertarungan Gaara vs _Crow_

Gelombang tinggi tsunami pasir menggulung di atas permukaan padang pasir seperti ombak di lautan luas. Gelombang itu semakin lama semakin meninggi, semakin menggunung, siap menyapu siapa saja yang menghalangi, dan tujuan utamanya adalah _Crow_ no _Sharingan_ yang kini berada di mode _Susano'o_-nya

'ini gawat' pikir _Crow_, menyipitkan kedua matanya dari balik topengnya. Ia menatap gelombang pasir yang akan melumatnya, gelombang yang bahkan melewati tinggi _Susano'o_-nya. 'aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini' pikirnya melakukan Segel tangan seperti orang sedang bertapa, mempersiapkan jutsunya.

Sama halnya dengan _Susano'o_-nya yang melakukan Segel tangan _ram_, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi seperti bertapa. Ia kemudian melepaskan Segel tangannya dan dari kedua telapak tangannya muncullah sebuah tombak putih panjang dari _Chakra_ dengan ujung tajam meruncing membentuk mata anak panah.

Tangan kanan _Susano'o_ Naruto menyambut tombak itu, menariknya kebelakgang, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melemparkannya ke tsunami pasir yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuhnya. 'ini akan menghabiskan seluruh chakraku' pikir _Crow_ "MAKAN INI, SHUKAKU….

**AMENONUHOKO (tombak surgawi)"** teriakan keras _Crow_, di sertai gerakan _Susano'o_ yang langsung melemparkan tombak itu. Lesatan cepat senjata itu cukup kuat untuh membelah angin, mencipatakan celah di sekitarnya sampai terlihat di permukaan pasir seperti membuat alur khusus.

Tidak begitu saja, tombak itu dengan mulusnya membelah tsunami pasir yang menggunung beberapa meter di depan _Crow_, membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Shukaku melebarkan kedua matanya, ketika melihat tombak itu melesat cepat ke arahnya dan

Clap….

**ROARRRRRRRR**

Tombak itu berhenti ketika menyentuh dan menembus tubuh Shukaku, menggesernya beberapa meter kebelakang. Tangan Shukaku tetap berada di atas permukaan pasir, mencoba mengentikan laju terjangan itu, di sertai suara teriakan merintih kesakitan tak kala tombak itu berhasil menembusnya. Tsunami pasit telah menghilang dan keadaan berbalik, menekan Shukaku.

"kau adalah lawan pertama-" terlihat _Susano'o_ _Crow_ mulai menghilang dari bagian kepala, dan pemiliknya perlahan mendarat ke atas permukaan pasir. "-yang mampu menghentikan _Jutsu_ itu" lanjutnya telah mendarat mulus di atas tanah dengan napas terengah-engah.

**ROAARRRRR….**

Lagi-lagi Shukaku hanya bisa meraung kesakitan memegangi pangkal tombak _Chakra_ yang menembus tubuhnya, dan berusaha mencabutnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu, karena bentuk seperti anak panah, ketika mencabutnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin parah. Meski tanpa darah, tetap saja _Bijū_ itu masih bisa merasakan sakit.

Bruk….

_Crow_ terjatuh ke atas lantai, berdiri menggunakan lututnya, bernapas terengah-engah kelelahan, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang. Sepertinya ia mengerahkan segalanya untuk _Jutsu_ itu. 'untung saja aku sudah memberikan chakraku untuk _bunshin_ yang menciptakan _barrier_, kalau tidak _barrier_ ini akan menghilang dan _Jōnin_ dari _Konoha_ akan menangkapku dengan senang hati' pikirnya, menatap salah satu bunshinnya yang masih menahan _barrier_.

"uhuk,,,," _Crow_ memuntahkan darah segar… 'ini pengaruh penggunaan _Mangekyou_ secara berlebihan belum pulih, kini sudah di tambah _Jutsu_ itu..' pikinya, menatap darah segarnya yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke atas pasir.

Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shukaku yang terus meraung, dan mencoba mencabut tombak, itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. "percuma, semakin kau menariknya, semakin kau akan kesakitan. " ujarnya duduk di atas permukaan pasir, meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan, dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sandaran tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Ia sangat kelelahan..

"**GAHHHH… KELUARLAH KAU TOMBAK SIALAN…" ** teriak Shukaku semakin kesal

"'itu bukan hanya tombak saja bodoh. Aku juga memberikan _Chakra_ Yin dan Yang-ku di dalamnya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya' pikir _Crow_ menikmati pemandangan rasa frustasi Shukaku yang semakin membesar.

"**SIALAN KAU, NINGEN…" **teriak _Bijū_ itu, menatap _Crow_ yang masih merasakan pengaruh setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya. _Bijū_ itu mengangkat wajahnya, mencoha mengembungkan perutnya untuk melakukan _Jutsu_ angin supernya, lalu memukuli perutnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, yang keluar hanya hawa mulut _Bijū_ itu saja.

"aku lupa mengatakannya, selama senjata itu menancap di tubuhmu, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan _Chakra_, karena senjata itu juga menyerap _Chakra_ yang kau keluarkan, dan menguatkannya. Intinya, semakin kau mengeluarkan _Chakra_, semakin kuat senjata itu, Rakun payah" ejek _Crow_ sangat menikmati rasa frustasi _Bijū_ yang di anggap paling liar itu.

Lalu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. 'apa ini… ' pikir _Crow_, merasakan ada bagitu banyak _Chakra_ yang mendekati posisi mereka. 'sepertinya sudah di mulai yah' lanjutnya menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

Luar _barrier_

Terlihat dari atas, ratusan pasukan pemberontak berlari cepat bergerombol menuju posisi pertarungan _Crow_ dan Gaara. Tidak terlihat dimana posisi pemimpin mereka untuk saat itu dan paling tidak jarak mereka sekitar 1 km dari posisi yang mereka incar

Sementara dari arah lain, arah timur, unit pertama pasukan _Kirigakure_ juga sudah bergerak, berlari menuju titik yang telah di perintahkan oleh Kazekage. Tujuan utama mereka adalah menghalau pasukan pemberontak. Mereka berlari membentuk sudut siku-siku, dengan pusat pertarungan _Crow_ vs shukaku

Dari arah selatan, Pakura memimpin pasukan gelombang kedua, mengendap-ngendap semakin mendekat _barrier_. Pasukan yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa unit saja, dan sesuai dengan perintah Kazekage, tugas mereka adalah menyergap _Crow_, jadi mereka akan berada di sisi lain baik dari pihak pemberontak, atau pihak mereka.

_Jōnin_ _Konoha_.

"apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kurenai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam _barrier_

Asuma mengangkat kedua bahunya. "tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi di dalam, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu"

"ayolah Asuma-sam" komen Gai semangat seperti biasa. "kita tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu dengan masa muda yang tidak akan pernah berakhir ini. kita harus meluapkan semangat kita untuk menembus _barrier_ itu" lanjutnya, menunjuk _barrier_ besar di hadapan mereka.

"tdak.. kita masih belum tau bagaimana menembus _barrier_ berbahaya itu. sangat bodoh jika kite mencoba menembus sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui secara pasti" tambah Yamato, memanjangkan ujung jarinya menjadi sebuah kayu dengan ujung runcing, mencoba menembus _barrier_ itu. tapi ketika menyentuhnya, kayu itu langsung terbakar, bahkan tanpa menggores barriernya.

"kau lihat, Gai_-san_" ujar Yamato memperingati.

"KITA TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH DAN MEMPERMASALAHKAN ITU. KITA HANYA PERLU MENCARI CARA LAIN UNTUK MASUK" ungkap Gai yang malah makin semangat dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi api

"yang harus kita permasalahkan adalah itu" ujar Kakashi, menunjuk ke belakang mereka, mendapati pasukan pemberontak yang sudah mulai terlihat

Seluruh _Jōnin_ yang ada di tempat itu, menatap ke arah yang Kakashi tunjuk. "ini buruk.." gumam Asuma serius.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kurenai yang juga berada di posisi sulit. "kita tidak mungkin akan menang melawan jumlah itu" lanjutnya sangat khawatir.

"sepertinya akan terjadi perang.." komen Yamato, menunjuk ke arah yang lain, melihat pasukan sunagakure juga semakin mendekat. Semua _Jōnin_ itu menatap Kakashi mengharapkan perintah langsung darinya karena ini adalah misi khusus dengan Kakashi sebagai kapten.

Kakashi diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. "untuk saat ini, kita sebaiknya bersembunyi dan tidak usah terlibat. Tujuan kita hanyalah mengamankan Naruto dan _Genin_ _Konoha_ lainnya, bukan ikut berperang"

Dan sebentar lagi, peperangan baru saja akan di mulai….

TBC…

Untuk jadwal update masih belum pasti, tapi fict ini akan tetap jalan kok. Untuk sementara hanya itu, thanks udah mampir di sini…

New Savior yang sudah ku tulis sampai chap 52, bukan MD. Untuk MD ini sedikit lebih special karena begitu banyak yang menyukainya (sedikit GR Gak apa-apa kan.. hehehe..) jadi aku hanya berusaha membuatnya menjadi lebih special lagi. Mungkin alurnya agak lambat, tapi paling tidak 5 atau 6 chap lagi barulah Part I selesai. Atau mungkin juga sampai chap 50, aku masih belum tau…

Untuk para flamer, aku memiliki kalimat manis..

**Macan akan tetap di akui meski mereka diam, tapi **_**ANJING**_** bila terlalu menggong akan di lempar…**

See you…


	38. Chapter 38

akhirnya bisa up juga.. fufufufu..

no more excuses… check it out…

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah, ingat itu.

.

**Tujuan Hidup**

.

Bersama _Crow_ Vs Shukaku

**ROAAAARRRRR….**

Raungan _Bijū_ ekor satu itu terdengar semakin keras saja. Dia semakin murka, tersiksa oleh tombak yang ia coba keluarkan malah ia semakin merasa kesakitan. Tombak ini bukan tombak biasa, melainkan tombak yang merupakan bagian dari kekuatan _Susano'o_ _Crow_. Selain dia sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkannya.

_Crow_ tersenyum dari balik topengnya, menikmati kesakitan yang di alami _Bijū_ itu. 'teruslah bergerak, kau hanya akan semakin kesakitan, _Bijū_ bodoh' gumamnya dalam benak, mengambil posisis tenang, duduk bersila di atas permukaan pasir. 'bagaimanapun juga, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu di luar _barrier_ ini. Aku tidak bisa menunggu waktu lagi' lanjutnya melakukan Segel tangan ram

**Kai'** pikirnya pelan, menutup kedua matanya. ia fokus ke dalam penyimpanan _Chakra_ di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak lagi ia gunakan. chakranya sekarang sudah menipis, mungkin tidak akan cukup hanya untuk menggunakan _Jutsu_ kelas E.

'meski aku tidak ingin menggunakannya, tapi tidak ada jalan lain' pikirnya lagi analisis. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memikirkan penggunaan _Chakra_. Masalahnya adalah, jika ia terus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, tombak yang menahan Shukaku akan menghilang karena kendalinya menggunakan _Chakra_ yang ia miliki akan hilang.

Cara satu-satunya adalah membuka penyimpanan chakranya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan system buka tutup _Fuinjutsu_ untuk penampungan chakranya. Biasanya ia akan menutup system ini, agar hanya bisa menarik _Chakra_ tanpa bisa di gunakan (di keluarkan) untuk digunakan. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia menutup penarikan dan membuka penggunaan.

Perlahan _Chakra_ mulai mengalir ke aliran system _Chakra_ anak ini, melalui titik-titik tangketsu yang mulai membuka. Sistemnya cukup sama dengan _Bijū_ yang mengalirkan _Chakra_ ke _ Jinchūriki_ mereka, hanya saja Naruto menggunakan chakranya sendiri yang telah ia tampung selama ini.

'sedikit lagi, sepertinya aku membutuhkan sedikit lagi' pikir _Crow_, terus membuka aliran chakranya, membiarkan tubuhnya di penuhi oleh _Chakra_. Ada sedikit perbedaan yang ia rasakan pada _Chakra_-nya. Tidak lagi seperti biasanya karena sudah ada sedikit campuran dari charka miliki ekor 7. 'tidak salah jika semua orang menginginakan _Bijū_. Meski hanya sebagian kecil, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan _Chakra_-ku meningkat drastic.' Lanjut sosok bertopeng itu menyeringai evil di balik topengnya, merasakan kekuatan ini cukup hebat dibandingkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"**KAU.. LEPASKAN AKU.. LEPASKAN TOMBAK SIALANMU INI BAJIN...AN" **teriak Shukaku murka, ternyata masih belum putus asa untuk terus mencoba. Masalahnya adalah, tombak ini bukan hanya tombak, tapi juga menahan _Chakra_ yang di keluarkan. Jadi untuk menghancurkannya tanpa menggunakan _Chakra_ terdengar lebih sulit dari yang di pikirkan.

_Crow_ perlahan menyudahi Segel tangannya, ketika merasa _Chakra_-nya sudah kembali terisi, setelah 5 menit melakukan pengisian "apa tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau terlalu cerewet untuk seorang _Bijū_?"gumamnya perlahan berdiri, menatap _Bijū_ itu.

"**SIALAN KAU…" **geram Shukaku karena hanya bisa menerima perkataan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Keadaan memutuskan kalau ia berada di bawah kendali anak ini.

_Crow_ perlahan melangkah mendekati _Bijū_ itu. "kau adalah _Bijū_ yang paling banyak bicara dan _Bijū_ paling lemah dari seluruh _Bijū_ yang ada di dunia ini" ujarnya menghina monster itu.

"**KAU…"** geram Shukaku semakin emosi.

"_Bijū_ terlemah dengan _Chakra_ paling sedikit. Tapi kau memiliki kekuatan khusus dengan pasir yang membuatmu sedikit lebih berharga" tambah lagi si pengguna topeng bangau itu, semakin mengejek Shukaku.

"**SIALAN KAU .." **teriak _Bijū_ itu mencoba untuk murka tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terus bergerak untuk melampiaskan emosinya, mencoba menggapai lawan yang ada di depan matanya ini.

"Menyerahlah dan hadapi kenyataan kalau kau bukan apa-apa." Ungkap _Crow_ serius, berhenti beberapa meter sebelum menggapai _Bijū_ itu, kemudian perlahan mengeluarkan skeleton _Chakra_ berwarna putih mengelilingi tubuhnya. "kau hanyalah alat untuk menggapai mimpiku, tidak lebih" lanjutnya memunculkan _Susano'o_ tidak sempurna milikinya, lengkap dengan sepasang kaki.

"**KUBUNUH KAU.." **teriak _Bijū_ itu keras, menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mencoba memukul _Susano'o_ _Crow_, tapi sayangnya, tangan itu dengan mudahnya di tangkap oleh lengan _Susano'o_. sementara lengan yang lain juga di tahan. Gerakan ini membuat _Bijū_ itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kedua lengannya di tahan, tenaganya di tahan, _Chakra_-nya di tahan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah.

Brukk

Kaki _Susano'o_ melangkah di atas pasir, mendekatkan jarak tombak _Chakra_ _Susano'o_ dengan pemilik aslinya. "kau bukan apa-apa selain sumber kekuatan. Sikap arrogan dan liarmu hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin hina, Shukaku" ungkap _Crow_, beridiri di tengah _Susano'o_ miliknya, melakukan Segel tangan, kemudian menggerakkan kakinya lebih maju lagi hingga ia menyentuh ujung tombak itu.

_**Inyōton**__** : fujutsu kyuin**_" sama halnya dengan yang ia lakukan ke _ Jinchūriki_ ekor 7, ia juga melakukannya ke _Bijū_ ekor satu ini. Shukaku hanya bisa berteriak lebih keras lagi setelah tombak itu di gerakkan, di Tarik oleh pemiliknya secara paksa.

"ROAAAARRRRR" teriakan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan, seolah meminta tolong pada siapapun yang mendengarkannya untuk datang menolongnya.

_Crow_ terus berusaha melakukan apa yang ia niatkan. Ia akan menarik tombak buatannya menggunakan _Jutsu_ _Inyōton_ miliknya. Perlahan tombak itu bergerak, kembali ke pemilik, sedikit demi sedikit. _Crow_ terlihat mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menarik benda yang satu ini.

"MENYERAHLAN.. BIARKAN RASA SAKITMU CEPAT BERLALU _BIJŪ_ BODOH" teriak _Crow_ meminta _Bijū_ itu untuk tidak menahan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga _Bijū_ itu akan tinggal diam, karena yang _Crow_ Tarik bukan hanya tombak itu saja.

'_**Chakra**_**-ku..'** pikir _Bijū_ itu, menyadari apa yang sosok di depannya ini lakukan. **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU.. LEPASKAN AK…AKKAAAGGGHHH"** _Bijū_ itu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika merasakan sakit kembali di dalam tubuhnya. ujung tombak yang membentuk mata anak panah sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menarik _Chakra_ yang ia miliki. Tidak ada ampun bagi _Bijū_ ini.

"CEPATLAH KELUAR SIALAAAANNNNN" teriak _Crow_ keras, memerintahkan _Susano'o_-nya menekan lebih kuat lagi, membantunya menarik _Chakra_ itu agar cepat meninggalkan _Bijū_ pemiliknya.

"**ROAARRRR' ** kembali _Bijū_ itu berteriak keras, dan mulai terlhat bayangan _Chakra_ putih kecoklatan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ikut bersama tombak _Susano'o_ milik _Crow_. Kedua tangan _Susano'o_ itu terus menekan dan memberikan tekanan lebih dari sebelumnya, membantu sang pemilik menyelesaikan tugasnya, menarik paksa _Chakra_ _Bijū_ ini.

Dan…

"MENYERAHLAH _BIJŪ_ SIALAN…"

Clap…

_Susano'o_ terdorong kebelakang beberapa meter, bersamaan dengan keluarnya tombak yang membawa _Chakra_ Shukaku ikut bersamanya. 'hosh.. hosh… ia lebih ngeyel dibandingkan nanabi _tebayou_' pikir _Crow_, melihat bayangan _Chakra_ _Bijū_ bergerak masuk ke dalam telapak tangan kanannya, bersama dengan tombak _Chakra_ miliknya.

'yah, masuklah… masuklah ke dalam tubuhku, berbarulah dengan _Chakra_ _Bijū_ lain yang ada di sana' pikirnya menyeringai evil di balik topengnya, melihat hal yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di takigakure. Ia perlahan menghilangkan _Susano'o_-nya, membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan kembali kepermukaan pasir, berdiri disana sambil menikmati hangatnya _Chakra_ _Bijū_ yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

'mungkin tidak sebanyak _Chakra_ Nanabi, tapi aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya' pikirnya, mengepal erat tangannya, kemudian melakukan Segel tangan ram. Dengan begitu, _Chakra_ Shukaku telah di amankan di dalam tubuhnya bersama _Chakra_ Nanabi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _Bijū_ milik Gaara yang perlahan berubah menjadi pasir. Tubuh Gaara perlahan terjatuh ke atas pasir, di hanyutkan oleh pasir yang membentuk tubuh Shukaku.

'ia memiliki kemampuan yang menarik. Ia bisa menjadi hebat meski tidak mengandalkan kekuatan _Bijū_ di dalam tubuhnya' pikir _Crow_, menyudahi Segel tangannya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Gaara.

Si rambut mera pendek yang tergeletak di atas pasir perlahan menggerakkan wajahnya ke arah sosok yang mendekatinya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya. "ja-jangan mendekat.. ja-jangan mendekat" gumamnya berusaha menghentikan gerakan _Crow_.

"kupikir tadi kau ingin membunuhku" gumam _Crow_ pelan, tidak mengindahkan perkataan _ Jinchūriki_ yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mungkin ini adalah pegnalaman pertama dalam hidupnya, melihat seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya tanpa pertahanan absolut dari pasirnya.

"ku-Kubilang jangan me-mendekat" kembali Gaara mencoba menegaskan, tapi ia sudah sangat lemah untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. _Crow_ berhenti melangkah ketika berada di hadapan _ Jinchūriki_ itu, menekuk lututnya, kemudian duduk tenang di sampingnya. "pe-pergi.. at-atau aku akan membunuhmu" lanjutnya semakin ketakutan ketika melihat tangan kanan sosok itu bergerak ke atas dadanya.

"diamlah atau aku yang akan membunuhmu" itu bukanlah kalimat biasa, melainkan sebuah peringatan yang jelas memberikan ancaman yang pasti akan di lakukan. Mata Gaara hanya bisa melebar, untuk pertama kalinya mendengar orang yang mengancamnya dari jarak sedekat itu. lalu perlahan muncullah lingkaran _Chakra_ ungu biru pucat dari telapak tangan _Crow_

"ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ka-kau sudah mengambil _Chakra_ _kaa-san_ dan ka"-

"_kaa-san_?" tanya _Crow_ cukup terkejut mendengar kata itu. 'apa ia menganggap Shukaku sebagai ibunya?' lanjutnya dalam benak, cukup bingung dengan yang ia dengarkan.

"pe-per"-

"diamlah berisik" kembali lagi _Crow_ memotong perkataan Gaara yang hanya bisa kembali terkejut. Pengalaman ini baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan, terlebih ketika ia merasakan perbedaan dengan kondisinya.

"kenapa?" tanya si chibi penasaran, dengan nada suara lemah.

"kenapa apa? Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau, jadi aku hanya tinggal membereskan sisanya." Jelas _Crow_ tenang. "diluar sedang terjadi hal buruk dan reaksinya juga pasti buruk bagimu jika kau tidak bisa bertahan" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"kenapa?" kembali lagi Gaara mengulang perkataan yang sama. "kenapa kau menolongku?"

_Crow_ diam sejenak. "Eto.." ia mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. "anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena _Chakra_ Shukaku" reaksi Gaara benar-benar blank, tidak mengerti apa yang _Crow_ maksudkan.

Sosok itu lalu menghela napas, menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih berjuang mempertahankan _barrier_. 'aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu.' Analisisnya tenang. "kau lihat anak itu?" ujarnya menunjuk Naruto.

Gaara perlahan menggerakkan wajahnya menatap sosok yang _Crow_ maksudukan. "aku melihat ada persamaan di mata kalian ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, kesendirian, di abaikan, dan tentunya mata yang menunjukkan haus akan kekuatan, sangat menginginkan kekuatan dengan tujuan untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia ini." ia berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang.

"Awalnya anak itu hanya sekedar pengisi di dunia ini, dan itulah takdir yang ia miliki. Di lahirkan dan hidup di dunia ini kemudian di abaikan secara tidak langsung hanya karena alasan yang tidak bisa ia ubah. Ia tidak meminta di lahirkan berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya" ia berhenti lagi menciptakan jeda.

"semua orang memanggilnya monster, pembawa sial, pembawa kehancuran pada dunia karena di awal kelahirannya, _Kyūbi_ muncul dan memporak-porandakkan _Konoha_, padahal jika di pikirkan lagi, ia tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Ia tidak pernah meminta di lahirkan dalam keadaan malam berdarah seperti itu."

"_Namikaze_.. Naruto" gumam Gaara pelan, menatap _Crow_ yang telah menudahi apa yang ia lakukan.

"hai, dia adalah anak _Yondaime_ _Hokage_, kurang lebih sepertimu yang merupakan anak _Yondaime_ Kazekage. Kalian memiliki banyak persamaan selain itu." ia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan Gaara yang terlihat sudah mulai pulih. Rambut merah pendek itu awalnya ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyambut tangan _Crow_, membantunya bergerak, duduk di atas pasir.

"perbedaan tipisnya adalah ia haus akan kekuatan dan ingin semakin kuat karena ia memiliki mimpinya sendiri. semua orang sudah menganggapnya berbeda, bahkan ramalan pun mengatakan kalau takdirnya berbeda. karena itu aku berpikir untuk memberikannya sebuah tujuan hidup baru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan"

"tujuan hidup baru?" tanya Gaara bingung. Sepertinya ia cukup tertarik dengan yang _Crow_ ceritakan.

Sosok itu mengangguk, "hai tujuan hidup" jawabnya serius, kembali menatap Naruto. "kau bisa tumbuh kuat dan melewati batasan yang kau miliki karena ada tujuan hidupmu. Kurang lebih sama sepertimu yang mengininkan darah untuk membuktikan keberadaanmu, meski sedikit berbeda dibandingkan denganmu yang terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri"

"kau juga kuat karena memiliki tujuan hidup?" tanya Gaara

_Crow_ mengangkat bahunya. "tujuan hidupku sama dengan tujuan hidup Naruto. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangnya, menopangnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya sampai tujuan hidupnya di raih" jawabnya terkesan cukup serius.

"lalu, apa tujuan hidup _Namikaze_ Naruto?" tanya chibi itu penasaran.

"cukup sederhana. Ia di katakan sebagai pembawa kehancuran bagi dunia, pembawa sial, monster yang menyebabkan _Kyūbi_ muncul. Sementara saudara kembarnya adalah sosok pahlawan yang merupakan seorang _ Jinchūriki_ sepertimu" mata Gaara sedikit melebar, terkejut. "hai, Menma adalah seorang _ Jinchūriki_, sama sepertimu tapi hidupnya terlalu sempurna, dan beban jinchurikinya di tanggung oleh Naruto yang tidak memiliki _Bijū_. " ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Gaara serius.

"Singkatnya, Menma terlahir dengan takdir akan menyatukan dunia, sementara Naruto sebaliknya."

Gaara terlihat mencoba memahami apa yang di maksudkan _Crow_. "terlahir menghancurkan dunia" gumamnya, mengingat kembali perngrusakan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"hai.." respon _Crow_ di sertai anggukan. "tapi seseorang muncul dan memberikan sebuah kalimat yang baik. Jika kau tidak menginginkan takdir seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak megubahnya saja? jika kau tidak suka dengan hal itu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk merebut takdirmu dan mengendalikannya dengan kedua tanganmu" Gaara terlihat mengerti dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. 'orang itu adalah Shisui _Uchiha_' lanjut _Crow_ dalam benaknya.

"Tapi. Merubah takdir.." gumam _ Jinchūriki_ itu ragu.

"takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang pasti, kau bisa merubahnya. Ada orang yang memang di takdirkan untuk sesuatu tanpa harus bekerja keras, tapi orang yang mau mengubah takdirnya pastilah akan bekerja keras berkali-kali lipat, mengorbankan darah, keringat dan air mata untuk menggapai mimpinya. Takdirnya tidak akan berubah jika hanya tinggal diam. Ia tidak akan pernah meraih dan manciptakan takdirnya sendiri jika hanya mengikuti arus angin" ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan perlahan berdiri.

_Takdirnya tidak akan berubah jika hanya tinggal diam. Ia tidak akan pernah meraih dan manciptakan takdirnya sendiri jika hanya mengikuti arus angin_

Kutipan kata-kata itu terniang jelas di ingatan Gaara, kata-kata yang benar-benar mampu membuat hatinya tertarik ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan takdir yang ia punya. "awalnya Naruto sendiri, di abaikan oleh keluarganya. Lalu perlahan-lahan, satu persatu orang-orang mulai mendekatinya karena usaha dan ketekunannya. Ia tidak akan pernah jika sudah mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya sendiri." kembali _Crow_ menambahkan sedikit bumbu dalam kalimatnya.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok di hadapannya "siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"aku.. aku hanya orang yang tidak suka melihat takdir mempermainkan orang lain. Jika kau meninginkan kekuatan, tujuan hidupmu haruslah lebih dari sekedar menunjukkan keberadaan dengan cara membunuh. Semakin mustahil tujuan hidup yang kau miliki, semakin sulit jalan yang akan kau hadapi dan tentunya,….." ia berhenti sejenak memainkan tempo"…. semakin indah hidup yang nantinya akan kau dapatkan"

Seperti melihat setitik sinar di dalam kegelapan, itulah yang Gaara rasakan untuk saat itu. Dihadapannya adalah sosok yang baru saja ingin ia bunuh, meski pada akhirnya berakhir dengan kekalahannya, tapi paling tidak ini bukanlah sebuah kekalahan karena ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali ia lupakan.

Sejenak bayangan tentang paman yang begitu ia sayangi, juga begitu menyayanginya terniang di kepalanya, bagaimana ia menjelaskan tentang perbedaan luka fisik dan luka hati yang hanya bisa di sembuhkan oleh perasaan.

'tujuan hidup yah…' pikir si chibi.

_Nee, dimana aku akan mendapatkan cinta?_

_Kau sudah mendapatkannya dari kakaku Gaara__-sama__. Ibumu sangat menyayangimu_

Bola mata _Crow_ melirik ke sebelah kiri, merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan _barrier_ yang telah menutup akses ke dunia luar yang di ciptakan oleh _bunshin_-nya sendiri. 'hoh, jadi ada yang berusaha menghancurkannya. Menarik..'

**Di luar **_**barrier**_

Dari arah jam 15.00 ada ratusan ninja dari pasukan pemberontak yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Sementara dari arah jam 12.00, pasukan yang di komandani sendiri oleh _Yondaime_ Kazekage juga bergerak bersamaan dengan satu tujuan, _barrier_ yang telah menjadi arena pertarungan _Crow_ melawan Shukaku.

Sementara, di balik _barrier_, dari arah jam 09.00, Kakashi dan ninja _Konoha_ lain yang sebelumnya telah di peringatkan oleh Pakura berada di balik _barrier_, menjadikan _barrier_ luas itu sebagai tameng atau pelindung mereka, jadi jika kedua pasukan bertemu, mereka tidak akan bertemu secara langsung. Di sana juga ada Pakura yang menemani kedua saudara Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro yang setia menunggu adik mereka.

BOOOMM

Ledakan terlihat jelas di dinding _barrier_, ketika _Jutsu_ andalan Pakura mencoba mengoyak _barrier_ itu. Sudah beberapa kali percobaan, mulai dari _Jutsu_ kelas rendah sampai ke _Jutsu_ kelas tinggi.

'menggabungkan _Fūton_ dan _Katon_ yah' pikir Kakashi menganalisa _Jutsu_ Pakura

'jadi ini shakuton no Pakura yang terkenal di sunagakure' pikir Kurenai, memperhatikan pengguna _Kekkei Genkai_ langka itu.

'aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika _Mokuton_-ku melawan shakuton?' pikir Tenzo

'wanita yang memiliki masa muda tinggi' itulah yang ada di dalam benak Gai, di akhiri dengan senyuman clingnya.

'wanita ini mengerikan' pikir Asuma. 'aku ragu jika ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya'

"Sialll.." desis Pakura kesal, berdiri menatap _barrier_ yang bahkan tidak tergores. Setelah terkena serangannya. "siapa juga yang mengajarkan seorang _Genin_ menciptakan _barrier_ kelas S seperti ini" lanjutnya mencoba mengungkapkan rasa kekesalannya, menyadari yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

"Naruto mempelajari semuanya sendiri" jawab Yamato menjelaskan.

"kau pasti bercanda bukan" respon Pakura tidak percaya" mana mungkin seorang _Genin_ bisa mempelajari _Jutsu_ seperti itu, bukankah itu sedikit melebih-lebihkan"

Kakashi menggeleng. "tidak, Naruto adalah seorang yang genius dalam menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_. Kemungkinan levelnya dalam fuin bisa menyamai level seorang _Kage_" ungkapnya serius. 'aku bahkan ragu jika Minato _Sensei_ bisa melakukan ini seorang diri. Tapi tidak meragukan karena Naruto seorang _Uzumaki_'

Pakura menatap Kakashi. "kau hatake Kakashi. Apa kau tidak mengetahui kelemahan _Jutsu_ sialan ini? sebentar lagi pasukan pemberontak akan tiba. Akan berbahaya jika Shukaku di tangan mereka." ujarnya sedikit frustasi.

Pamilik rambut putih itu mengangkat bahunya. "selain Naruto sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan _Jutsu_ ini."

Wanita pengguna shakuton itu kembali menatap dinding _barrier_. 'sial.. jika seperti ini, rencana kami akan sedikit terhambat. Siapa yang mengira bocah _Namikaze_ itu bisa menguasi _Jutsu_ sehebat ini' desis Pakura di dalam benaknya.

"tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika barrer ini di pertahankan?" analisis Yamato, menatap Pakura. "maksudku, jika tidak ada yang bisa masuk, berarti Shukaku aman di dalam _barrier_ sampai akhirnya Kazekage_-sama_ dan pasukannya datang"

Kurenai mengangguk setuju. "hai, paling tidak ini bisa menahan pergerakan Shukaku untuk sementara waktu"

"dan rencana kalian lebih berjalan mulus. Kalian bisa mempertahankan Shukaku dan mengalahkan pasukan pemberontak." Tambah Asuma. "Gaara aman, Shukaku tetap di tempatnya dan kalian menang. Membunuh satu dua burung menggunakan satu batu, bukan begitu?" lanjutnya menatap pemilik rambut dua warna di sisi kanannya.

'kecuali ada rencan lain yang kalian miliki' pikir Kakashi sedikit curiga dengan kegelisahan Pakura. Jika di lihat dari sisi manapun juga, keberadaan _barrier_ ini memang menguntungkan pihak _Suna_, tapi kenapa Pakura malah terlihat frustasi? Cukup mencurigan.

"Pakura_-san_" gumam Temari, menarik kain pakaian wanita dewasa itu. "bagaimana ini? bagaimana kita bisa menyelematkan Gaara?" lanjutnya menghawatirkan keadaan adiknya.

"hai, bagaimana keadaan Gaara? _Chakra_ Shukaku sudah menghilang, apa mungkin Gaara me"-

"Gaara tidak apa-apa kok." Suara sosok bocah yang cukup familiar terdengar di telinga mereka saat itu, berasal dari sebelah kiri mereka semua, dimana sebuah celah di dinding _barrier_ membukaseperti sebuah pintu dan Naruto keluar, di susul Gaara yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi kondisinya cukup fit.

**Sebelumnya, dalam **_**barrier**_**.**

Naruto menciptakan satu _bunshin_, kemudian menggantikannya melakukan penanahan _barrier_, sementara ia keluar, melangkah ke arah _Crow_ dan Gaara.

"barriernya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi" gumam bocah itu, berhenti di belakang Gaara.

Si rambut merah pendek menggerakkan tubuhnya, perlahan berdiri dan berbalik, menatap Naruto yang langsung memberikan cengiran lebar" Yo, Gaara" sapanya terlihat cukup ramah.

"_Namikaze_ Naruto" sapa Gaara balik, sedikit canggung dan kaku.

"mah.. mah.. panggil aku Naruto, hanya Naruto _tebayou_. Kita kan sudah pernah bertarung dan aku yakin _Crow_ tidak akan suka jika melihat kita tidak akrab." Jelasnya ceria

"tidak suka?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Naruto mengangguk. "_Crow_ tidak akan melepaskan buruannya dengan selamat jika ia tidak melihat ada kemungkinan yang baik. Aku mengenal _Crow_ dengan baik kok, jadi yah.. karena kau di lepaskan _Crow_, jadi kau adalah temanku _tebayou_" Gaara hanya bisa merespon dengan sedikit terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah temannya. Ia tidak menolak kenyataan kalau ia benar-benar sangat ingin membunuh Naruto, beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto malah mengaggapnya..

"teman.." gumam si _ Jinchūriki_

"hai, " ujar Naruto, melangkah dan merangkul Gaara. "kita adalah teman _teba"-_

"kau terlalu berisik" potong _Crow_ dingin, membalikkan wajahnya, menatap kedua remaja itu.

"humph.." respon Naruto cuek, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Terlihat _Crow_ hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. 'ketika _bunshin_ darah, sifat bodoh itu akan keluar' itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bunshinnya itu. "kalau begitu, aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu" ungkapnya, mengangkat kepalang tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Bocah itu menyengir, mengangkat kepalang tangan kirinya, kemudian menempelkannya ke kepalang tangan _Crow_. 'kuharap sisa _Chakra_ ini akan membuatmu bertahan, paling tidak sampai babak kedua ujian ini selesai. Di luar sana ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi' _bunshin_-nya atau yang sekarang menjadi Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu _Crow_ menghilang dengan _Hiraishin_.

"kemana perginya?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"ia adalah orang super sibuk, jadi abaikan saja" jawab Naruto menyengir lebar, mengubah kepalang tangannya menjadi lambang jempol.

'_Namikaze_… aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan _Crow_ dari matamu. Mata yang menunjukkan keinginan untuk mengubah takdir, mata yang pernah merasakan penderitaan' pikir Gaara, mengerti apa yang tadi _Crow_ jelaskan panjang lebar. "_kaa-san_…. "

"heh?" tanya Naruto tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kenapa aku tidak lagi mendengar suara Shukaku di dalam tubuhku?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"_Chakra_-nya sudah diambil, jadi untuk sementara Shukaku akan tertidur sampai _Chakra_-nya kembali muncul" jelas Naruto. ia sangat mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena kejadian ini sama dengan yang terjadi di Takigakure.

"kurasa aku mengerti" gumam Gaara pelan, memegangi dadanya.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja, kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu. "eto, apa kau memanggil Shukaku sebagai _kaa-san_?"

Gaara menggeleng. "tidak.. Shukaku selalu mengatakan kalau ia bisa mendengarkan suara _kaa-san_ yang meminta darah untuk menunjukkan keberadaanku, jadi"

"heh, dan kau percaya?" Gaara tidak mejawab karena memang itu adalah kenyataan. "JADI IBUMU SELAMA INI ADALAH _Bijū_?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut stengah mati menunjuk Gaara yang hanya menghela napas dan menunjundukkan wajahnya.

"sejak aku di lahirkan, Shukaku sudah di Segel ke dalam tubuhku. segel itu memiliki resiko besar. Aku tidak akan pernah tidur, karena ketika aku menutup mata, Shukaku akan mengambil alih tubuhku"

"NANIII" teriak Naruto terkejut. "ja-jadi, ka-kau selama ini ti-tidak pernah tidur?" ia benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayainya ketika Gaara merespon dengan sebuah anggukan yang memastikan semuanya. "ba-bagaimana…. Mungkin"

"aku.."-

"aku ingin sekali memeriksa Segel di tubuhmu. Pasti Segel itu sedikit aneh dengan menjadikan tidurmu sebagai perpindahan wadah pengendali fisik. Jika saja aku masih memiliki banyak _Chakra_" lanjutnya menghela napas.

"tidak usah menghawatirkan itu." gumam Gaara tenang. "lagipula sekarang Shukaku tertidur, jadi aku sudah aman… paling tidak untuk sesaat" di dalam minscapenya, Shukaku tergeletak di atas permukaan genangan air, tertidur dengan damai.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga ini? ayah yang begitu sangat ingin membunuh anaknya yang di berikan kutukan tidak bisa tidur. Aneh.' Pikir Naruto memegangi keningnya, tidak mengerti pemikiran _Yondaime_ Kazekage yang memerintahkannya untuk membunuh anak bungsunya itu.

Gaara terlihat menatap Naruto serius. "_Crow__-san_ mengatakan kau ingin mengubah takdirmu"

"heh?" gumam _Namikaze_ itu bloon.

"merubah takdir.. bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Gaara penasaran. "aku melihat itu di matamu. Kalau kau merasakan kesendirian, sama sepertiku. bagaimana kau melakukan semua untuk mengubah takdir?" lanjutnya memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ketahui.

Naruto mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "eto.. tentang itu.." ia berhenti sejenak, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "aku memiliki seseorang yang cukup special di dalam hidupku, adik kecilku. Ia adalah orang yang telah membebaskanku dari kesendirian dan dari diriku sendiri, karena itu aku harus kuat untuk melindunginya. Mengubah takdir itu, aku belum sepenuhnya melakukannya, masih berpikir bagaimana melakukannya, tapi aku akan melakukannya, itu pasti" lanjutnya terlihat cukup serius dengan yang ia katakan.

'begitu yah.. ia sangat yakin kalau ia akan berhasil melakukan itu, meski yang akan ia hadapi di depan masih belum di ketahui, sama seperti perkataan _Crow__-san_ tadi.'

_Semakin mustahil tujuan hidup yang kau miliki, semakin sulit jalan yang akan kau hadapi dan tentunya,….." ia berhenti sejenak memainkan tempo"…. semakin indah hidup yang nantinya akan kau dapatkan_

Ia menemukan maksud perkataan itu dengan melihat tekat dan niat seorng Naruto, bocah yang belum berapa lama ia kenal ini. 'ia menderita sepertiku, merasakan kesendirian, terabaikan selayaknya _ Jinchūriki_, padahal ia bukan _ Jinchūriki_. Ia jauh lebih hebat dariku' akan sangat tersiksa karena tuduhan itu salah dibandingkan tuduhan itu benar. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"kurasa aku mengerti" gumam Gaara terlihat lega dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Humph.." respon Naruto dengan anggukan semangat. "aku masih bisa merasakan _Chakra_ kedua saudaramu yang tetap menunggumu di luar sana, juga beberapa orang lain yang kita kenal. Kau beruntung memiliki saudara yang begitu peduli padamu, Gaara. Kau memiliki tujuan hidup yang lebih baik dariku untuk menciptakan takdirmu"

Gaara hanya bisa diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kedua saudara yang selalu ia intimidasi selama ini rupanya tidak lari dan meninggalkannya, tetap setia menunggu hasil pertarungan mereka.

"hai… aku tau itu" gumamnya tenang, menutup matanya dalah. 'hai, aku akan mencitakan takdirku sendiri, dan takdirku adalah.. aku akan menjadi Kazekage yang akan dibutuhkan oleh semua orang di sunagakure' lanjutnya dalam benak, membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat lebih jernih dari warna gelap sebelumnya. tidak ada lagi tatapan dingin saat itu, semua berubah.

"yosh.. kurasa kau sudah siap bertemu dengan mereka _tebayou_… ayo, Gaara" ujar Naruto, melangkah ke arah _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ dan _Suna_ yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding _barrier_.

"hai" respon Gaara, melangkah di belakang Naruto.

"oh yah, jika ada yang bertanya tentang bagaimana _Crow_ menghentikanmu, jawab saja kalau _Crow_ menggunakan _Sharingan_ untuk menidurkan bijumu, ok" Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti. "bagus… anggap saja _Crow_ mempercayaimu sebagai salah satu saudaranya dan jangan menghianatinya karena _Crow_ sangat membenci penghinatan" lanjutnya sangat serius.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada di balik dinding dalam _barrier_. Naruto berhenti melangkah sekitar satu meter dari dinding _barrier_ itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah mengangkat _barrier_. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah celah yang membentuk seperti pintu keluar.

Sebelum Naruto melangkah, terdengar suara Temari yang menanyakan keadaan Gaara, kemudian di tambah lagi Kankuro. "benar kan, mereka sangat menghawatirkanmu, Gaara" gumamnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari _barrier_.

'hai.. _arigatou_..' pikir Gaara setuju dengan yang Naruto katakan, kemudian melangkah menyusul _Namikaze_ muda itu.

"Gaara tidak apa-apa kok"

**Sekarang.**

"KAU/Naruto" ujar seluruh ninja _Suna_ dan _Konoha_, terkejut menatap Naruto yang keluar dari dalam _barrier_.

"Yo…" sapa Naruto balik dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"DIMANA GA-"

"aku di sini, Temari" jawab sang _ Jinchūriki_ tenang, muncul di belakang Naruto.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Gaara? Kau tidak terluka pa"- Temari ingin melompat kearah adiknya, namun di hentikan oleh Pakura.

"jangan gegabah Temari_-sama_" ujarnya menggunakan kewaspadaan dari pengalaman yang ia miliki sebagai seorang _Shinobi_. "orang itu jauh lebih berbahaya di bandingkan Gaara_-sama_" lanjutnya secara langsung menuduh Naruto.

_Namikaze_ terlihat sedih. "oh.. aku tersakiti dengan tuduhanmu, Paku_-chan_" sangat jelas kalau ekspresi sedih itu hanya sebagai acting untuk mengejek.

"KAU.." geram Pakura. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena _Shinobi_ _Konoha_ ada di hadapannya, melompat ke sisi Naruto. 'sial..' lanjutnya mendesis kesal di dalam benak.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Yamato penasaran, melirik muridnya yang hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Sementara _Jōnin_ lain memperhatikan Naruto penasaran.

'aku penasaran dengan yang terjadi di dalam' pikir Kurenai, membandingkan bekas pertarungan yang Naruto miliki dan Gaara. 'tapi karena yang di lawan adalah _Crow_ no _Sharingan_, jadi… hasilnya sudah terlihat' lanjutnya melihat penampilan kusut Gaara.

"Aku yakin masalah kalian para _Jōnin_ sudah berakhir bukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit monoton. "aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik, dan sudah menjadi umpan untuk sunagakure. Sasaran kalian juga sudah terlihat, jadi sangat wajar jika kami melanjutkan ujian ini bukan?" lanjutnya bertanya sekaligus menyimpulkan.

"tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di dalam _barrier_" dalam hal ini para ninja dari _Konoha_ juga setuju. Tentu saja mereka penasaran ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto melepaskan sedikit tawa yang membuat semua terlihat lebih kompleks. "tugasku hanyalah melakukan yang harus seharusnya kulakukan, dengan caraku sendiri. Kazekage_-sama_ juga sudah menyetujui ini, jadi ini bukan urusan kalian yang merupakan bawahan. Misi ini adalah misiku, aku sendiri yang akan melaporkan ke Kazekage" ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan penegasan yang cukup serius.

"Tch." Desis Pakura kesal. Ia tau kalau Naruto sepenuhnya benar dan ia tidak berhak mendapatkan keinginannya jika anak itu menolak. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak bisa melakukan cara kekerasan karena banyaknya _Jōnin_ _Konoha_ yang tidak akan diam.

"Gaara" instruksi Naruto

Si rambut merah pendek itu mengangguk, melangkah dan berhenti sejenak di samping Naruto. "aku akan menemuimu nanti. Aku masih ingin bertarung denganmu, Naruto" ujar Gaara tenang, tapi tidak menunjukkan reaksi tidak stabil yang membuat ninja _Suna_ kebingungan.

_Namikaze_ itu menyengir lebar. "tentu. Aku juga masih ingin bertarung denganmu. Kita lihat, airku atau pasirmu yang lebih kuat _tebayou_" jelasnya sedikit ceria, di respon anggukan oleh Gaara. "tapi, pastikan kalau kau lulus ujian kedua ini dulu"

Sebuah anggukan pelan yang di sertai senyuman sangat tipis terlihat pecah dari bibir Gaara. Temari, Kankuro dan Pakura hampir pingsan melihat _ Jinchūriki_ Shukaku itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum.

"ap-apa aku baru saja melihat Gaara tersenyum?" tanya Kankuro tidak percaya.

"bu-bukan hanya kau, Kankuro" respon Temari tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

Sementara Pakura menyipitkan matanya. 'sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?' pikirnya menaruh rasa curiga, menatap Gaara yang sudah berbalik, kemudian melangkah ke arah dua rekannya.

"ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari khawatir, bercampur sedikit canggung.

Sebuah anggukan di berikan oleh _ Jinchūriki_ itu. "aku baik" jawabnya cukup singkat, melangkah melewati Pakura seperti angin lalu. "ayo, kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita, Temari.. Kankuro" lanjutnya dengan kalimat yang sedikit berbeda dari biasa.

'apa Gaara baru saja mengajak?' pikir Temari, menatap Kankuro yang juga bingung sepertinya, sementara sang _ Jinchūriki_ sudah melangkah di depan mereka. kedua remaja itu masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Temari.. Kankuro" panggil Gaara

"ha-hai.. Gaara" jawab keduanya bersamaan "kami permisi, Pakura_-san_, _shinobi_ _Konoha_" setelah berpamitan, keduanya lalu melangkah menyusul adiknya.

"yahuu, sekarang masalahnya selesai.." ujar Naruto, terlihat ceria dan lega, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi.

"tidak.. masih belum" gumam Kakashi, menatap _barrier_ yang masih tetap aktif.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "aku menjadikan itu sebagai kiblat kedua pasukan. Sebentar lagi _barrier_ akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, tidak usah menghawatirkan itu"

Asuma menyipitkan matanya. "bagaimana kau mempertahankan _barrier_ itu?"

"_bunshin_-ku masih di dalam kok, tenang saja _tebayou_" jawab bocah itu, melangkah ke arah yang sedikit berbeda dengan Gaara, tapi tetap dengan satu kiblat, menyesuakian dengan peta yang mereka dapatkan. "Ja-Ne.. aku masih harus melakukan ujian" lanjutnya, melangkah tenang, meninggalkan Kakashi dan yang lain yang hanya bisa melihat saja. "sampai jumpa lagi, paku_-chan_" tidak lupa ia meninggalkan bekas ejekan, sedikit mempermainkan emosi _Shinobi_ sunagakure itu.

'aku akan melepaskanmu, paling tidak untuk sekarang, bocah sialan' pikir Pakura kesal, kemudian menatap para ninja _Konoha_. "semua sudah selesai, sebaiknya kalian jangan berkeliaran di medan perang" instruksinya serius.

"hai-hai… kami akan kembali" jawab Kakashi malas, memberikan instruksi ke rekannya untuk kembali. Mereka menghilang via _Shunsin_, untuk menghemat waktu.

'sekarang aku harus segera menemui Kazekage_-sama_ untuk melaporkan kegagalan rencana A' pikirnya, menatap ke arah jam 09.00, ke arah Kazekage dan rombongan lain yang akhirnya bertemu dengan pasukan pemberontak. Perlahan ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

**Di sisi lain**

Dua sisi sudah berhadapan satu sama lain. Angin bertiup, memainkan debu di antara kedua tumpukan Ribuan pasukan saling berhadapan di atas gurun pasir di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Kazekage sendiri memimpin pasukannya, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan pemimpin pasukan musuh.

"Sasori.." ujar Kazekage mengawali. "sebaiknya kau menyerah. Masih ada waktu sebelum aku menghancurkan seluruh pasukanmu" itu bukan sebuah ancaman, tapi peringatan.

"kau bisa mencobanya _Yondaime_." Respon Sasori dalam cangkang kalajengkingnya "dengan senang hati, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu bagian dari boneka terbaik yang kumiliki." Lanjutnya terdengar menikmatinya.

"Kau memang sudah tidak bisa di hentikan lagi, Sasori" gumam _Yondaime_, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, dengan pakaian _Kage_ yang ia kenakan, lengkap dengan penutup wajahnya. "sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita segera memulainya, dan melihat siapa yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi boneka, Sasori_-kun_.. Fufufu" Sasori merespon dengan mengangkat sebuah gulungan di tangan kanannya, lalu membentangkan isinya. Semua pasukan dari kedua kubu bersiap satu sama lain, kemudian

FUUUSSSHHH

Sebuah parasut signal berwarna biru melesat tinggi kelangit dari sisi lain _barrier_.

'jadi rencana A gagal yah…' pikir Kazekage, menatap Sasori. 'sekarang jalankan rencana B'

.

Sementara itu, di markas persembunyian Naruto

BRUKK

"ITtaiiiii" bocah itu merengek karena muncul dengan kepalanya yang mendarat lebih dahulu, kemudian tubuh, dan yang terakhir adalah kakinya. Ia berakhir di tembok tanah, mendarat dengan tidak etisnya, kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah, dengan dada menempel di tembok kayu itu.

'ini akan sakit' pikirnya, menyadari tubuhnya perlahan terjatuh ke atas lantai

BRUKK

'ittai.' Pikirnya memegangi pinggangnya yang kesakitan. 'seluruh cell di tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aku penasaran bagaimana Madara melewati rasa sakit setelah menggunakan _Susano'o_ ' lanjutnya, bersikap pasrah, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, perlahan melepaskan topengnya. "

'_Chakra_ Shukaku cukup special karena bisa mengendalikan pasir. Aku penasaran jika mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Menyerang menggunakan pasir itu cukup keren kok' pikirnya mengangguk-angguk sendiri. 'tidak, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan _Chakra_ nanabi, sekarang Shukaku. Ah.. kepalaku serasa mau meledak' lanjutnya dengan helaan napas yang sangat panjang.

"sudah dua… " gumamnya terlihat puas dengan yang ia miliki. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menggabungkan seluruh bagian _Chakra_ _Bijū_ di dalam tubuhku" lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

.

TBC

Lanjutannya masih belum pasti kapan up yah.. maaf atas kekacauan ini…

RnR yo…


End file.
